Apuesta por un Amor
by Pekas
Summary: Alles fing ganz normal an, sie lernten sich kennen und fingen an sich zu verlieben, doch dann kamen die Missverständnisse und er machte einen großen Fehler. "Du bist meine Frau!" Schrie er. "Du hast mich gekauft!" Schrie sie zurück. Genehmigte Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

.net/s/6650970/1/

Hola mis niñas guapas, pünktlich zu Ostern kommt meine neue Übersetzung. Die Autorin kommt aus Mexiko und lässt ihre Geschichte in einem kleinen mexikanischen Dorf spielen, da wo Männer noch echte Machos sind und meinen alles besser zu wissen. Vor allem was gut für ihre Frauen ist, dabei vergessen sie gerne mal, dass Frauen ihren eigenen Kopf haben.

Neue Nachbarn. Bellas Pov.

Alle redeten darüber, das eine neue Familie ins Dorf gezogen war. Sie hatten die Hacienda von Tanner gekauft, also mussten sie sehr reich sein. Niemand wusste wer sie waren und bis jetzt hatte sie auch noch niemand gesehen.

„Sei nicht immer so eine Klatschtante Angela." Schimpfte ich.

Wir kamen gerade vom See und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir bei unserem Bad beobachtet worden sind. Ich hatte zwar niemanden gesehen, aber ganz deutlich die Anwesenheit von jemandem gespürt und ich war nicht paranoid.

„Ach Bella, ich wiederhole doch nur was ich gehört habe." Erklärte Angela lachend, sie war manchmal etwas...kommunikativ.

„Worüber redet ihr?" Fragte mein Bruder, als er durch die Tür kam.

James kam bestimmt aus der Kneipe im Dorf, wie immer. Ich würde nie verstehen, warum Männer immer alles bei einem Bier besprechen mussten.

„Über die neue Familie im Dorf." Antwortete Angela.

„Altweiber Geschwätz." Sagte James und winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Wenigstens geben wir nicht das bisschen Geld aus, dass wir noch haben." Sagte ich genervt. Ich hatte die Arbeiter bezahlt, Dünger gekauft und auch einige Lebensmittel, er brachte den Rest in die Kneipe.

„Fängst du schon wieder an?" Knurrte er.

„Bitte James, wir haben kein Geld und du gehst ständig in die Kneipe." Schimpfte ich.

„Wir sind nicht arm Bella!" Er sah mich fest an.

„Aber auch nicht reich." Widersprach ich. „Papa ist krank und wir haben Schulden."

„Ja ja, ich werde mich schon darum kümmern." Er schüttete sich ein Glas Whisky ein.

„Hast du nicht schon genug getrunken?" Fragte ich.

„Das ist das einzige was mir hilft zu vergessen, dass wir verschuldet sind. Wir sind fast ruiniert Bella!" Ach, jetzt hatten wir doch Schulden. Er warf das Glas wütend gegen die Wand. Angela schrie erschrocken auf und ich näherte mich meinem Bruder.

„Das Trinken ist keine Lösung, James."

„Für dich ist es einfach! Du machst nichts weiter, als nur hübsch zu sein!"

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch! Ich tue was ich kann!" Er wusste genau, dass ich die erste war die Morgens aufstand und die letzte, die ins Bett ging. Ich half wo ich nur konnte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Hacienda verkaufen, Tanner hat das auch gemacht." James sah aus dem Fenster.

„Nein! Mir ist es egal was wir tun müssen, aber ich werde nicht das einzige verkaufen, was uns von Mama geblieben ist." Schrie ich, rannte aus dem Raum und nach oben in mein Zimmer. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt hatte, warf ich mich auf mein Bett und weinte. Ich weinte um meine Mutter, um unsere Hacienda und weil ich nicht dazu fähig war, dass alles hinter mir zu lassen. Wenig später klopfte es.

„Herein."

„Jakob sucht dich Bella." Informierte mich Angela. Jakob, dachte ich.

„Sag ihm, dass ich gleich komme." Antwortete ich.

„Ok." Angela ging wieder aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich stand auf, bürstet mir die Haare und strich mein Kleid glatt. Meine Augen waren zum Glück nicht ganz so rot wie ich befürchtet hatte. Ich ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, dort stand der attraktivste Mann der Welt, Jakob, meine persönliche Sonne. Er strahlte mich an.

„Jakob." Rief ich, warf mich in seine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner breiten Brust, er streichelte mir übers Haar.

„Was ist Bells?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Nichts, ich hab dich vermisst." Versuchte ich ihm auszuweichen.

„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dir zu glauben, dass du so bist weil du mich vermisst, aber da ist noch was, stimmts?" Er kannte mich einfach zu gut.

„Ja." Gab ich zu.

„Erzählst du es mir?"

„Ich will dich mit meinen Problemen nicht langweilen." Antwortete ich, er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu tun.

„Du langweilst mich nie Bells, deine Probleme sind auch meine Probleme."

„Die Bank hat gesagt, dass wir nur noch einen Monat haben um den Kredit zurückzuzahlen, wenn wir das nicht tun, verlieren wir das Land am Fluss." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Und was sagt James?" Wollte er wissen.

„James?" Schnaufte ich. „James sagt gar nichts, er verbringt seine Zeit in der Kneipe im Dorf, trinkt und spielt Karten." Ich ließ mich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Jake setzte sich neben mich.

„Das tut mir Leid." Versuchte er mich zu trösten, legte mir den Arm um die Schultern und zog mich an sich.

„Wir dürfen dieses Land nicht verlieren James, es gehört seit Urzeiten unserer Familie und meine Mutter hat diesen Ort geliebt." Ich sah ihm in seine schwarzen Augen, sie waren dunkel wie die Nacht, aber so warm wie die Sonne, meine Sonne.

„Beruhige dich, wir werden eine Lösung finden." Er streichelte sanft über meine Wange.

„Es gibt keine Lösung Jakob, außer du hast eine halbe Million übrig ." Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Du weißt, wenn ich sie hätte, würde ich sie dir geben." Antwortete er ernst.

„Ich weiß." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich habe da was für dich."Jakob nahm ein Paket vom Sofa und hielt es mir hin.

„Danke."

„Mach es auf und sieh nach, ob es dir gefällt. Rachel hat gesagt, dass es dir gefallen wird, aber..."

„Es wird mir bestimmt gefallen." Ich riss das Papier ab und machte den Karton auf, zum Vorschein kam ein hübsches, blaues Kleid mit einem V-Ausschnitt.

„Wie schön!" Rief ich begeistert.

„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt." Er strahlte mich an und sah wieder so gut aus. Schon immer war ich ein wenig in Jake verliebt gewesen.

„Aber, du sollst doch kein Geld für mich ausgeben." Schimpfte ich.

„Ja ja, so viel war das gar nicht." Sagte er lachend.

„Danke Jakob, vielen Dank, ich werde es auf dem Dorffest anziehen."

„Rebecca hat mir erzählt, dass du auf dem Fest Küsse verkaufst." Er lachte noch immer.

„Gott, rede bloß nicht davon. Ich weiß gar nicht,warum ich zugesagt habe." Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. „Ich will nicht einen Haufen Betrunkene küssen."

„Also, ich werde in der Schlange stehen und auf meinen Kuss warten." Er sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Blödmann." Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe Bella und nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als dich meine Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir nichts zu bieten habe, außer meiner Liebe, aber..."

„Jake und du weißt, dass ich dich auch lieb habe, sehr sogar, aber ich kann mich im Moment nicht auf eine Beziehung einlassen, ich habe viel zu viel im Kopf. Das Geld ist mir nicht wichtig, aber ich brauche jetzt Geld, damit ich die Hacienda retten kann. Davon hängt unsere Zukunft ab." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Das verstehe ich, aber ich kann warten." Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte sein Lä würde ich lieber tun, als ja zu sagen.

„Ich hab dich lieb Jake." Ich umarmte ihn und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns später im Dorf." Verabschiedete er sich von mir.

Ich blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und sah ihm hinterher, das Kleid noch immer in meinen Händen.

„Wow, was für ein schönes Kleid." Mein Bruder erschien im Wohnzimmer.

„Danke." Sagte ich nur.

„Wir sollen also kein Geld ausgeben, eh?" Spottete er.

„Es ist ein Geschenk und ich habe nichts ausgegeben:" Ich legte das Kleid wieder in den Karton und nahm es an mich.

„Ein Geschenk? Von wem?" James setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch.

„Von Jakob, er ist Heute aus der Stadt zurückgekommen." Erklärte ich.

„Aha, der Knecht macht dir also Geschenke."

„Er ist kein Knecht, er ist der Vorarbeiter!" Ich konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn er so abwertend von den Leuten sprach, aber das hatte er von Onkel Marcos übernommen.

„Wie auch immer, ich mag es nicht, dass er dir Geschenke macht."

„Tja, Pech für dich." Ich drehte mich um und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Gehst du nachher aufs Fest?" Rief James hinter mir her.

„Ja, ich habe Rebecca versprochen, ihr an ihrem Stand zu helfen." Erklärte ich ihm knapp.

„Das ist gut, die neuen Nachbarn werden auch kommen und du solltest sie kennen lernen."

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Da dir Mike Newton nicht gefällt, solltest du mehr Leute kennen lernen, damit du endlich aufhörst an diesen Knecht zu denken. Außerdem müssen wir unsere Schulden loswerden, du solltest reich heiraten"

„Ich bin kein Vieh, dass du verschachern kannst!" Schrie ich ihn an und rannte in mein Zimmer.

Ich knallte mal wieder die Tür hinter mir zu und warf mich auf mein Bett. Idiot! Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Mich verkaufen? Niemals! So was würde ich nie tun. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und dachte an meinen Vater, er war der Grund, warum ich noch immer hier war. Er brauchte mich. Er und Jakob.

„Jakob." Murmelte ich. Ich wäre so gerne mit ihm zusammen, in ihm mehr sehen, als nur einen Freund, aber das war zur Zeit unmöglich. Die Hacienda brauchte all meine Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit. Ich holte tief Luft und fing an mich für das Fest fertig zu machen.

Edwards Pov.

„Chef, wo sollen wir das lassen?" Fragte Demetri, der Vorarbeiter und zeigte auf eine Kiste.

„In mein Büro, Bitte." Antwortete ich.

„Brüderchen, Brüderchen!" Rief Alice und sprang die Treppe herunter, für ihre 21 Jahre war sie manchmal verdammt kindisch, genau wie Emmett mit seinen 24, er war zwei Jahre jünger als ich.

„Was ist Alice?"

„Heute ist ein Fest im Dorf." Sie strahlte mich an.

„Ach ja, stimmt." Ich tat so, als ob ich es vergessen hatte.

„Wir gehen hin, nicht? Sag ja!" Sie zog ihre übliche Schnute.

„Klar Alice, gehen wir hin." Das hatte ich eh vor, ich ging in mein Zimmer, um mich zu duschen und fertig zu machen.

Als das Wasser Über meinen Körper lief, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, am den heutigen Nachmittag zu denken.

Es war jetzt eine Woche her, dass wir auf die Hacienda gezogen waren und Heute hatte ich das erste mal die Möglichkeit gehabt, meinen Hengst Trueno zu satteln und das Land zu erkunden. Da es unerträglich heiß war, beschloss ich zu dem kleinen Wasserfall am See zu reiten, der uns mit dem Nachbargrundstücke verband und meinen Hengst trinken zu lassen.

Doch was ich dann sah, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ein Mädchen schwamm im See, ich konnte nur ihre dunklen Haare sehen, sie schwamm auf den Wasserfall zu. Am Rande des Sees waren zwei Pferde an einem Baum gebunden und ich konnte ein zweites Mädchen im Gras sitzen sehen, neben ihr einen kleinen Haufen Kleider.

Ich wollte mich gerade zurückziehen, als das Mädchen aus dem Wasser stieg und sich unter den Wasserfall stellte. Der Gedanke zu gehen verpuffte, sobald ich ihren schlanken Körper sehen konnte, ihren perfekten Rücken, ihre blasse Haut, ihre schlanken Beine und sie war nackt. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte ich ihre Brüste ! Und was für Brüste, sie waren nicht sehr groß, aber perfekt geformt und von dunklen Brustwarzen geziert, bei ihrem Anblick wurde ich sofort hart wie ein Stein.

Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre von meinem Pferd gesprungen und einfach zu ihr ins Wasser gesprungen, aber erstens war sie nicht allein und zweitens würde sie wahrscheinlich Zeter und Mordio schreien, sobald sie mich sah. Ich lenkte mein Pferd hinter ein Gebüsch und beobachtete sie einfach. Nach wenigen Minuten fing sie an sich unruhig umzusehen, sie schien etwas zu suchen. Ihr Gesicht war zart und von langen dunklen Haaren umrahmt, die ihr jetzt an ihrem nassen Körper klebten. Sie war schön! Und sie würde mir gehören.

Bei meinen Erinnerungen war mein Schwanz hart geworden, ich legte meine Hand um ihn und stellte mir vor, dass es ihre Hand war, die mich streichelte. Das war dumm, ich wusste nicht mal ihren Namen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.

Ich stellte mir ihre vollen Lippen vor, wie sie sich um meinen Schwanz legten, ihn küssten, an ihm saugten, meine Hand wurde immer schneller, bis ich merkte wie meine Muskeln sich zusammen zogen und ich mich mit einem heftigen Orgasmus erleichterte.

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, stellte ich die Dusche ab, wickelte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Dort fand ich mich plötzlich Tanya gegenüber, sie war die Cousine von Demetri und der Blick den sie mir zuwarf, war lasziv und voller Lust. Sie half im Haushalt und ich musste zugeben, dass sie verdammt heiß war und ich war kein Kostverächter.

„Kann ich was für sie tun?" Fragte sie eindeutig zweideutig.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja." Ich ging auf sie zu und sie verstand sofort. Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Brust und ließ sie herunter gleiten, bis sie das Handtuch zu fassen bekam und es von meinem Körper zog. Sie schob mich zum Bett und ich setzte mich darauf.

Sie kniete sich vor mich und legte, ohne zu zögern, ihre Lippen um meinen Schwanz. Tanya war alles andere als ein unschuldiges Mädchen und sie schien zu den wenigen im Dorf zu gehören, die sich nicht für die Ehe aufsparte. Sie wusste genau was sie tat und hatte durchaus Talent. Als ich fertig war, schickte ich sie aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne ihr vorher klar zu machen, dass sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen soll, da ich nichts ernstes mit ihr suchte.

„Das war nur ein kleiner Willkommensgruß." Hatte sie kichernd gesagt und war aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ich zog mich gerade an, als es heftig an der Tür klopfte.

„Edward!" Rief meine Schwester. „Beeile dich, dass Auto ist schon bereit! Komm endlich!"

Ich schnaufte, es gab keine größere Nervensäge als meine Schwester.

„Ich komm ja schon Alice!" Rief ich, knöpfte mein Hemd zu und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Alice hüpfte auf und ab, während Jasper versuchte sie ruhig zu halten, was ein unmögliches Unterfangen war.

„Beweg deinen Hintern Edward, das Fest hat bestimmt schon angefangen." Ich verdrehte die Augen .

„Ich hätte dich in der Stadt lassen sollen." Sagte ich, daraufhin streckte sie mir die Zunge raus.

„Aber ich bin deine Lieblingsschwester." Schmollte sie.

„Kann das damit zu tun haben, dass du die einzige bist?" Fragte ich ernst und sie lachte nur.

Wir gingen zum Auto und brauchten fast eine halbe Stunde bis zum Dorf. Es gab keine gepflasterten Straßen und die Wege waren steinig, aber mir gefiel es hier. Die reine Luft, die altmodischen Pferdekutschen, die Leute die sich ohne Hast bewegten, Pferde die an die Bäume gebunden waren und die Restaurant's mit ihren großen Terrassen. Ja, dass war der richtige Ort für mich.

Wir parkten am Marktplatz und Alice hüpfte wie ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Auto. Sobald Jasper ausgestiegen war, nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zu den Ständen. Ich ging langsam hinter ihnen her. Es gab Stände mit dem üblichen Leckereien und viel Kunsthandwerk, was mir sehr gut gefiel. Wir brauchten noch so das eine oder andere fürs Haus und hier würde ich bestimmt fündig werden.

„Edward, kauf mir ein Eis!" Quengelte Alice und gleichzeitig wurde mir fest auf die Schulter geschlagen.

„Edward." Sagte Emmett und grinste mich breit an.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet es euch anders überlegt." Sagte ich zu Emmett.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Rose hat nur so lange gebraucht, bis sie sich hübsch genug fand." Er lachte und Rosalie warf ihm einen Killerblick zu.

„Edward!"

„Ja Alice, wir gehen jetzt ein Eis holen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wozu du einen Verlobten hast, wenn immer ich alles bezahlen muss." Antwortete ich genervt.

„Ey!" Kam es von Jasper. „Hast du die Rechnung von ihren letzten Einkäufen gesehen?"

„Ich warte noch immer auf mein Eis." Alice wurde ungeduldig.

„Na komm schon du Zwerg." Ich legte ihr meinen Arm um die Schulter und wir gingen alle zum Stand mit dem Eis.

Wir bestellten uns alle ein Eis, es war immer noch sehr warm und das Eis war richtig erfrischend. Ich bezahlte und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich sie.

Sie sah aus wie ein Engel und war in der Begleitung zweier Mädchen. Lachend begrüßte sie alle Leute und sah in ihrem blauen Kleid einfach hinreißend aus. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich unsere Augen und sie lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Edward!" Sagte Alice.

„Was?"

„Dein Eis liegt auf dem Boden." Ich sah hinunter und es stimmte, aber wen interessierte das? Sie ging, zusammen mit den beiden Mädchen an uns vorbei. Die anderen Mädchen lachten und sie wurde leicht rot, ich sah ihr dämlich hinterher. Als sie einige Schritte von uns weg war, sah sie über die Schulter zurück und lächelte, dann ging sie weiter.

„Wirklich hübsch." Sagte jemand hinter mir.

„Häh?" Das hörte sich nicht gerade sehr intelligent an, aber wann sah man schon einen Engel auf Erden?

„Isabella." Jetzt erkannte ich, dass es Demetri war. „Isabella Swan, aber sie hat es lieber, wenn man sie Bella nennt" Erklärte Demetri. „Sie ist die Tochter von Charlie Swan."

„Bella." Murmelte ich.

Der Name passte perfekt zu ihr. Ich lächelte, jetzt gefiel es mir hier noch besser als vorher. Vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, dass ich sesshaft wurde, wie meine Tante Esme immer sagte. Nur vielleicht.


	2. Kennenlernen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Kennenlernen. Bellas Pov.

Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm um und musste zugeben, dass er verdammt gut aussah, sehr stattlich und männlich. Ich lächelte ihm kurz zu, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Romanzen, ich musste mich um die Hacienda kümmern, dass war das wichtigste, außerdem hatte ich meinen besten Freund Jakob und brauchte nicht mehr.

„Wow!" Sagte Rebecca. „Du siehst hübsch aus Bella." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nur sie?" Fragte Angela empört und wir lachten.

„Selbstverständlich nicht Angela." Sagte Jakob. „Ich Mädchen seht alle toll aus."

„Danke." Kam es von Angela. „Habt ihr Ben gesehen?" Fragte sie dann und wurde leicht rot.

Ben war so was wie ihr Freund, er arbeitete auch auf unserer Hacienda und war ein guter Mensch.

„Vorhin war er am Stand mit den Süßigkeiten." Antwortet Rebecca.

„Bis gleich." Sagte Angela und war weg.

„Und jetzt, begrüß mich wie es sich gehört." Jakob umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, dabei wurde ich rot.

„Jakob." Schimpfte ich, er lachte genau wie Rachel und Rebecca.

„Du solltest Jake endlich akzeptieren Bella." Stichelte Rebecca dann und grinste.

„Genau Bella." Unterstützte Rachel ihre Schwester. „Befreie uns endlich von diesem Idioten."

„Ey!" Beschwerte sich Jakob. „Redet nicht so, was soll den Bella denken."

„Ist doch nur Spaß und Bella weiß das, oder nicht?" Wollte Rachel wissen. Ich nickte und wir lachten alle, dann zeigten die Zwillinge mir den Stand, an dem ich meine Küsschen verkaufen sollte.

Jakob half mir dabei einen Stuhl zu besorgen und alles für den Verkauf vorzubereiten. Über dem Stand hing ein großes Schild auf dem Stand „Ein Kuss ein Peso"

Nachdem wir fertig waren hakte ich mich bei Jake ein und wir gingen zusammen zum Eisstand,wo er mich auf ein Eis einlud. Von weitem sah ich ihn wieder, er saß neben Demetri, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie Freunde wären, vielleicht war er der neue Besitzer der Hacienda von Tanner. Er schien mich auch gesehen zu haben, ich spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken und musste lächeln, nicht das ich eingebildet war, aber welche Frau wurde nicht gerne bewundert?

Viele Mädchen im Dorf waren neidisch auf mich, weil ich Jakob gefiel und einige auch, weil Mike Newton mich nicht in Ruhe ließ, obwohl sie den letzten gerne behalten durften, er war ein ungehobelter Kerl, den ich nicht ausstehen konnte

„Hier ist dein Eis Bella." Marcelino reichte es mir und Jakob bezahlte.

„Danke." Sagte ich und schlenderte mit Jake wieder zu meinem Stand. Er blieb bei mir, bis ich aufgegessen hatte.

„Das war lecker, Danke Jakob." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Dafür nicht Bella." Er strahlte mich an. Ja, Jakob gefiel mir...sehr sogar.

„Und keine Küsse auf den Mund." Sagte er ernst.

„Als ob ich das wollte." Verteidigte ich mich. „Ich hab nicht vor einen Betrunkenen zu küssen." Ich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und Jake lachte.

„So ist es richtig. Sollte dich jemand belästigen, ruf mich sofort." Er hörte sich etwas eifersüchtig an.

„Das werde ich tun, mach dir keine Sorgen." Antwortete ich lachend.

„Wir sehen uns später Hübsche." Verabschiedete sich Jake unerwartet von mir.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich werde mich jetzt in die Schlange stellen." Antwortete er grinsend. „Auch ich will meinen Kuss." Fügte er hinzu und ging.

Ich seufzte einmal laut, setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl, zog den Vorhang auf und mir klappte die Kinnlade nach unten, als ich die Schlange sah die sich vor meinem Stand gebildet hatte. Und das alles für ein Küsschen auf die Wange, ich musste lachen, so viele hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich holte noch mal tief Luft und fing dann mit meiner Arbeit an. Am Anfang war es einfach, Jungs aus der Grundschule, die kicherten und wurden rot, dann einige Arbeiter von der Hacienda, die ich schon seit Jahren kannte und dann kam Jakob. Er gab mir wieder einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und natürlich wurde ich wieder rot. Ich nutzte den Moment aus und bat ihn,Camila von der Hacienda abzuholen, da Rachel ihre Hilfe brauchte. Mir hatte Rebecca gesagt, dass meine Quote bei 200 Pesos lag, was absolut absurd war, da grade mal 250 Leute im Dorf wohnten, aber dieses kleine Detail hatte sie wohl übersehen.

„Na wen haben wir den da?" Hörte ich plötzlich eine ätzende Stimme. „Die hübsche Isabella Swan." Mike Newton stand vor mir und stank wie eine ganze Kneipe.

„Hallo Mike." Sagte ich ernst.

„Hallo Schönheit." Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich komm um mir meinen Kuss zu holen." Er hielt mir das Geld hin, ich nahm es, nahm all meinen Willen zusammen, beugte mich vor und wollte ihm seinen Kuss auf die Wange der riesen Idiot, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

„Lass mich los!"

„Komm schon Schönheit." Sagte er arrogant. „Ich weiß doch, dass du verrückt nach mir bist, du brauchst das gar nicht abstreiten. Du kommst besser mit mir mit und wir gehen an einen stillen Ort, wo wir uns amüsieren können." Er streichelte mir über die Wange.

„Träum weiter Mike. Ich geh nirgendwo mit dir hin, selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf Erden wärst." Schrie ich ihn an.

„Ach Bella." Sagte er nur und ließ mich einfach nicht los.

„Lass mich!" Schrie ich wieder, warum hatte ich blöde Kuh Jakob weggeschickt? Wer sollte mir jetzt helfen? „Lass mich!" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Die Lady hat gesagt, dass du sie loslassen sollst." Hörte ich plötzlich eine extrem männliche Stimme. Mike und ich drehten uns gleichzeitig um, um zu sehen wer da sprach.

„Es wäre besser, wenn die junge Miss mit ihrer Arbeit weitermachen könnte, hier warten noch so einige auf ihren Kuss." Er packte Mikes Arm und zog ihn von mir weg. Der Unbekannte war der Mann, den ich mit Demetri gesehen hatte.

„Misch dich nicht ein Blödmann. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, mit wem du dich anlegst." Knurrte Mike zurück.

„Nein, dass weiß ich nicht und es interessiert mich auch nicht, aber wenn sie die junge Miss nochmal belästigen, werden sie mich kennen lernen." Sagte der Fremde hart.

Seine Worte ließen mich leicht zusammen zucken und das nicht vor Angst. Mike holte aus und versuchte den Fremden zu schlagen, der wich geschickt aus.

„Hör auf Newton!" Schrie ich und sprang regelrecht aus meinem Stand. Es hatten sich jetzt einige Schaulustige versammelt, aber keiner Griff ein. Der Fremde packte Mike wieder am Arm und warf ihn auf den Boden, aber Mike trat ihm im Fall gegen die Beine und auch er fiel hin.

„Es reicht Mike!" Schrie ich wieder, aber keiner kümmerte sich um mich. Schnell waren Mikes Freunde da, aber es kamen auch Demetri und noch ein Mann dazu und diese trennten die Streithähne.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" Schrie Mike.

„Wann immer du willst!" Schrie der Fremde zurück.

„Beruhige dich Edward." Sagte ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen und legte ihre Hand auf Edwards Arm. Er hieß also Edward.

„Bring Newton hier weg." Sagte Demetri zu Tyler.

„Dein Chef sollte vorsichtig sein." Antwortete Tyler arrogant.

„Sei kein Idiot Junge." Kam es von diesem Edward.

Tyler ignorierte ihn und half Mike auf die Füße, die Leute sahen neugierig dabei zu. Genial! Das würde Morgen wieder im ganzen Dorf rum sein.

„Bella! Ist alles Ok?" Rebecca kam zu uns gerannt. „Gott, warum haben wir bloß Jake weggeschickt?" Fügte sie hinzu.

„Ist schon gut Rebecca, mir ist nichts passiert." Ich sah Edwards Hut auf dem Boden, hob ihn auf und ging zu ihm.

„Danke." Sagte ich nur und er lächelte mich an, seine Lippe blutete etwas. „Du bist verletzt." Ohne es zu wollen, hob ich meine Hand und berührte die Stelle. Als ich merkte, was ich gerade machte, zog ich meine Hand beschämt wieder weg.

„Es ist nichts." Antwortete er mit dieser unwiderstehlichen Stimme. „Geht es dir gut?" Wollte er wissen.

„Ja, Mike ist ein Idiot." Er lächelte schief und ich wurde rot.

„Ich bin Edward." Sagte er. „Edward Cullen." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Bella Swan." Antwortete ich und nahm seine Hand. „Isabella Swan."

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Fragte er nochmal.

„Ja, aber jetzt muss ich wieder an meinen Stand."

Ich nickte ihm noch mal zu und ging dann, zusammen mit Rebecca, wieder zu meinem Stand. Nachdem ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, zog ich die Gardine wieder auf und sah direkt in Edwards grüne Augen.

„Jetzt bin ich dran Miss." Sagte er sanft und setzte wider dieses schiefe Lächeln auf.

„Das macht einen Peso." Sagte ich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie viel fehlt dir noch?" Wollte er wissen und setzte seinen schwarzen Hut wieder auf.

„Noch gut 170 Pesos." Antwortete ich.

„Gut, komm da raus und wir gehen etwas trinken." Sagte er schlicht.

„Was? Das geht nicht. Außerdem, warum sollte ich mit dir gehen?" Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hmm." Er tat als ob er nachdenken müsste. „Als Entschädigung für die Schläge, die ich eingesteckt habe?"

„Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber mir fehlt noch so viel Geld um meine Quote zu erfüllen."

„Das..." Er hob den Finger, damit ich wartete, dann zog er seine Geldbörse aus der Jacke und hielt mir einen Schein hin. Es waren 200 Pesos. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist zu viel."

„Nein ist es nicht und anstatt des Kusses gehst du mit mir etwas trinken." Ich gab mich geschlagen und seufzte.

„Einverstanden, aber nur kurz. Mein Bruder wird gleich hier sein, um mich abzuholen."

Er nickte nur, ich nahm das Geld und gab es, zusammen mit dem was ich schon verdient hatte, an Rachel weiter. Die grinste mich wissend an und scheuchte mich regelrecht aus dem Stand. Edward hielt mir seinen Arm hin,damit ich mich bei ihm einhakte und das tat ich auch. Wir gingen zum Getränkestand, begleitet von dem Schimpfen der Männer, die Edward um ihren Kuss gebracht hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir so einige Feinde im Dorf gemacht." Sagte Edward schmunzelnd.

„Nicht wirklich." Bemerkte ich. „Sie werden es schnell vergessen, wenn Rachel ihnen ihr Küsschen gibt."

Edward fragte mich was ich trinken willt, ich bat um eine Cola und er bestellte für uns die Getränke. Als wir beide unsere Cola hatten, setzten wir uns auf eine Bank und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er mich ansah was mich etwas nervös machte.

„Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Nein." Antwortete er nur.

„Warum siehst du mich dann so an?"

„Du bist hübsch und ich mag es hübsche Dinge zu betrachten." Das gefiel mir gar nicht, ich war eine Person und kein Ding.

„Ich bin kein Objekt." Antwortete ich, etwas heftiger, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Mir reichte es, dass James mich hübsch nannte und von mir erwarte, mich an einen reichen Ehemann zu verkaufen, ich war ein Mensch und kein materielles Objekt.

„Entschuldige, wenn es sich so angehört hat, aber du bist wirklich eine Schönheit." Entschuldigte er sich und ich wurde wieder rot.

„Bella!" Hörte ich plötzlich die wütende Stimme meines Bruders.

„James." Ich stand schnell auf.

„Was machst du?" Fragte er und packte mich am Arm.

„Lass mich los." Ich versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln, er tat mir weh und es reichte mir langsam.

„Wir gehen." Knurrte er und zog mich am Arm, damit ich mit ihm ging.

„James! Du tust mir weh!" Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, stand auch schon Edward neben uns.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass du sie loslassen sollst." Kam es hart von Edward und James ließ meinen Arm los.

„Was!" Knurrte James wieder. „Sie ist meine Schwester, halt dich da raus."

„Eine Dame behandelt man nicht so." Machte Edward weiter, James machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ich stellte mich schnell zwischen die beiden.

„Lass gut sein James." Versuchte ich meinen Bruder zu beruhigen und legte ihm meine Hände auf die Brust.

„Was war da vorhin mit Mike?" Darauf hatte ich gewartet.

„Der Schwachkopf ist aufdringlich geworden." Erklärte ich scharf.

„So redet eine junge Dame nicht." Wies mein Bruder mich zurecht.

„Zum Teufel damit! Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Ich wurde lauter. „Mike hat mich regelrecht überfallen, Mr. Cullen hat mir geholfen und jetzt trinken wir etwas zusammen."

„Das...Cullen?" Fragte er plötzlich interessiert und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich total. „Edward Cullen?"

„Ja, Edward Cullen." Edward nickte und hielt James seine Hand hin.

„Oh...eh, James Swan." Mein Bruder war plötzlich viel ruhiger und lächelte sogar. „Sie müssen mich entschuldigen, aber wenn es um meine Schwester geht, verliere ich schon mal die Nerven. Sie ist das Juwel der Familie." James legte den Arm um meine Schultern, ich sah ihn überrascht an. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann mein Bruder mir das letzte mal seine Zuneigung gezeigt hat. Jetzt gab er mir sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, Edward merkte, wie unwohl ich mich fühlte und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Danke, dass sie meinem Schwesterchen geholfen haben." Sagte James zuckersüß.

„Es war mir einen Vergnügen und wie Bella schon sagte, trinken wir gerade etwas zusammen." Kam es, etwas arrogant, von Edward.

„Oh, klar." Antwortete James schnell. „Ich sehe dich später Bella und pass auf dich auf Liebes." Er verabschiedete sich von Edward und ging dann in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon. Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich zu Edward.

„Das muss es nicht."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in meinen Bruder gefahren ist." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich, du bist seine Schwester und ich bin ein Fremder." Meinte Edward, aber ich kannte meinen Bruder besser.

„Ja, dass wird es sein. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder zu Rachel zurück." Antwortete ich, ich hatte die Schwestern viel zu lange allein gelassen.

„Gut, dann muss ich jetzt aber meine Belohnung bekommen."

„Belohnung?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich habe 200 Pesos bezahlt und jetzt möchte ich meinen Kuss." Sagte er ernst.

„Du hast aber gesagt, dass das nicht wichtig sei." Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich muss dich nicht küssen." Edward lachte.

„Würdest du deinem Retter des Tages wirklich einen kleinen Kuss verweigern?" Fragte er vergnügt.

„Also...ja...nein...du hast Recht." Er machte sofort einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Aber nur einen."

„Für Heute gebe ich mich damit zufrieden." Antwortete er schmunzelnd.

Er legte seine Hände um mein Gesicht, so vorsichtig, als ob ich zerbrechen könnte und genauso vorsichtig legte er kurz seine Lippen auf meine. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht küssen musste, aber ich wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, er war so attraktiv und bis jetzt hatte ich nur einen geküsst...Jakob. Es war ein kurzer, aber sehr süßer Kuss.

„Du bis sehr hübsch Bella." Murmelte er, bevor er mich losließ.

„Danke." sagte ich leise, meine Wangen brannten und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, mir auf die Lippe zu beißen und seine Augen lagen noch fest auf ihnen. „Ich glaube...ich gehe besser."

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Sagte Edward zum Abschied.

„Das ist sicher, so klein wie das Dorf ist." Antwortete ich lachend.

„Also...bis bald." Er schenkte mir noch ein schiefes Lächeln und drehte sich dann um.

„Bis bald." Auf dem Weg zum Stand, fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über meine Lippen.

„Gott Bella, da bist du ja!" Empfing mich ein sehr besorgter Jake.

„Jake." begrüßte ich ihn erfreut.

„Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen sollen." Sagte er, zog mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest gegen seine Brust. Ich lächelte, er war so...Jake.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, der Blödmann von Newton ist nun mal so." Versuchte ich Jake zu beruhigen.

„Zum Glück war Mr. Cullen da um dir zu helfen Bella." Bemerkte Angela.

„Cullen?" Fragte Jakob. „Der neue Besitzer der Hacienda der Tanners?"

„Er stand in der Schlange und hat mir geholfen, als Mike es mal wieder übertrieben hat." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Er sieht so gut aus." Fügte Rachel hinzu. „Und er war so süß zu Bella." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

„Er war nur Nett. Hat jemand James gesehen?" Versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„In der Kneipe." Sagte Angela mitleidig.

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Ich ließ mich auf eine Bank fallen.

„Dein Bruder weiß schon was er tut." Sagte Jakob.

„Er gibt aus was wir nicht haben Jakob. Morgen kommt Papa von seiner Behandlung in der Hauptstadt zurück und was soll ich ihm dann sagen? Das wir die Hacienda verlieren werden? Das wird er nicht...ertragen." Jakob umarmte mich wieder und ich ihn. In solchen Momenten war er immer für mich da und ich brauchte ihn. Ich konnte mir nicht den Luxus erlauben, an etwas anderes als unsere Hacienda und unsere Zukunft zu denken.

„Möchtest du nach Hause?" Fragte Jake fürsorglich und ich nickte.

„Und du bist nicht böse? Wir wollten noch über das Fest gehen." Wollte ich wissen.

„Es wird noch mehr Feste geben." Antwortete Jake lapidar.

„Danke Jake und Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist." Ich gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Wann immer du mich brauchst Bella, ich bin immer für dich da."

Wir gingen zusammen zu den Mädels um uns zu verabschieden und machten uns dann auf den langen Weg nach Hause.

Edwards Pov.

Ich sah ihr hinterher, wie sie mit dem Typen ging, es war derselbe, mit dem sie sich so angeregt unterhalten hatte. Ich schnaufte. Wie konnte sie mich erst küssen und dann mit einem anderen Hand in Hand davon schlendern? War sie etwa nicht so, wie ich glaubte das sie war? War sie wie Tanya? Das würde ich sofort herausfinden.

„Demetri."

„Ja Chef?" Er setzte sich neben mich.

„Wer ist das da bei dem Swan Mädchen?"

„Jakob?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Jakob." Wiederholte ich. „Ist das sein Name?" Demetri nickte. „Ist er ihr Freund?" Im stillen betete ich,das er nein sagen würde.

„Nein Chef, Bella hat keinen Freund. Jake ist der Vorarbeiter auf der Hacienda Swan und Bellas bester Freund, sein Vater und der Vater von Bella sind schon seit Urzeiten befreundet. Sie sind wie Geschwister aufgewachsen." Erklärte mir Demetri.

„Aber er sieht sie nicht wie eine Schwester, richtig?" Hakte ich nach.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Jakob in Bella verliebt ist. Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass sie ihn auch liebt. Aber sie sind nicht zusammen, im Moment zumindest nicht. Bella ist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen und sie ist ausgesprochen hübsch. Sie kümmert sich um ihren Vater und die Hacienda, eigentlich wollte sie studieren, aber als ihr Vater krank wurde, ist sie hier geblieben um ihn zu pflegen. Sie ist ein freundliches uns nettes Mädchen, alle mögen sie."

„Sie ist ein Juwel." Ich seufzte, mir gefiel was Demetri mir über sie erzählte, bis auf dieses kleine Detail mit diesem Jakob.

„Sie haben echte Schwierigkeiten auf der Hacienda." Bemerkte Demetri.

„Was für Schwierigkeiten?" Wollte ich sofort wissen.

„Also..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf und schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob er es mir erzählen sollte. Ich war sein Chef, aber er war seinen Leuten treu.

„Komm schon Demetri. Es ist reine Neugierde." Versuchte ich ihn zu animieren.

„Also, wie es aussieht, hat Bellas Onkel sehr schlechte Investitionen gemacht, genau wie James. Sie haben zwei Ernten verloren und ihre finanzielle Situation, ist nicht die beste. Bella tut was sie kann, damit sie die Hacienda nicht verlieren, sie arbeitet wie ein Knecht auf der Hacienda...und kümmert sich auch um den Haushalt..." Demetri trank von seinem Bier.

„Aber sie hat doch einen Bruder, nicht?" Fragte ich und Demetri schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Als ob sie keinen hätte. James ist ein Spieler und er trinkt zu viel...er ist jeden Tag in der Kneipe, die arme Bella muss sich allein um alles kümmern." Als er das sagte, zog sich mein Herz ein wenig zusammen, sie war viel zu jung, um solch eine Last auf den Schultern zu tragen. „Sie verstehen sich nicht sehr gut." Fügte Demetri hinzu.

„Ja, ich hab ihn vorhin kennen gelernt. Er war mir nicht gerade sympathisch." Versicherte ich Demetri.

„Früher war er ganz anders, aber nachdem sein Onkel zu ihnen gezogen war, hat er sich sehr verändert...und der Tod von seiner Mutter hat ihn schwer getroffen. Renee war einzigartig...sie war so freundlich und gut, genau wie Bella...Bella hat kein leichtes Leben." Man merkte Demetri an, wie sehr er Bella mochte.

„Das merke ich auch gerade." Sagte ich nachdenklich. „Verstehst du dich mit Jakob?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, wir sind befreundet."

„Perfekt! Finde bitte heraus, welche Art von Schwierigkeiten die Swans genau haben und was sie brauchen, um da heraus zu kommen." Verlangte ich von ihm.

„Aber..." Er sah mich zweifelnd an. „Das kann ich nicht machen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Jakob ist mein Freund...genau wie Bella."

„Ich will ihnen nichts böses Demetri. Bitte, ich will ihnen nur helfen. Wie du schon gesagt hast, Bella ist viel zu jung um so viel Verantwortung zu tragen." Versuchte ich ihn zu überreden.

„Aber..."

„Machs einfach Demetri. Ich mag Bella und will ihr wirklich nur helfen." Er zögerte noch etwas, nickte dann aber.

„Gut." Antwortete er.

„Danke." Sagte ich und Demetri stand auf, um wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Ich ging ebenfalls und suchte meine Familie.

Jetzt wusste ich endlich, wer die mysteriöse Nymphe vom Wasserfall war.


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Unerwarteter Besuch. Edwards Pov.

Wir fuhren früh wieder zurück nach hause, trotz dem Protest von Alice. Jasper, Emmett und ich mussten früh aufstehen und konnten nicht die ganze Nacht feiern. Demetris Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, Bella war noch so jung und musste sich um so vieles kümmern.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer, in dem ich zu meiner großen Überraschung Tanya fand. Sie trug ein Hauch von einem Negligee, dass ihre Beine sehen ließ und das einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte.

„Hallo." Schnurrte sie und strich sich mit dem Finger über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sie war bestimmt nicht gekommen, um mir eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Ich will dir nur, süße Träume wünschen." Sie stand auf und kam, hüftwackelnd, auf mich zu.

„Tanya!" Ich hielt ihre Hände fest, die mein Hemd aufknöpfen wollten. „Du bist sehr schön." Sagte ich und sie lächelte befriedigt. „Aber ich will keine Probleme mit deinem Cousin bekommen, weil du meinst, dich nachts in mein Zimmer schleichen zu müssen, verstanden?"

„Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen und Demetri hat mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." Antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Dann ist das zwischen uns geklärt?" Fragte ich. „Wir verstehen uns?"

„Natürlich." Schnurrte sie wieder und fing an mein Hemd auf zuknöpfen, streifte es mir von den Schultern und setzte kleine Küsse auf meine Brust. Ich hätte gelogen, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Ich war ein Mann und mir gefiel Sex.

Sie kümmerte sich auch um meine Hose und, wie auch immer, landeten wir schnell auf meinem Bett. Tanya war über mir und sie wusste wirklich was sie zu tun hatte. Nur das ich mir wünschte, dass es eine dunkle und keine blonde Mähne war, die über meinen Bauch strich und ich lieber in braune Augen gesehen hätte. Trotzdem kam ich natürlich zu meinem Höhepunkt. Tanya hatte wirklich Talent.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht im Dorf gesehen." Sagte ich nach einer Weile.

„Ich dich schon, aber du warst zu sehr mit diesem Swan Mädchen beschäftigt." Ihr Ton war eindeutig abwertend.

„Ja, sie ist sehr hübsch." Antwortete ich nur.

„Zu simpel für meinen Geschmack. Sie glaubt hübsch und kokett zu sein und sie meint über allem und jedem zu stehen. Es gibt viele die ihr den Hof machen und sie sieht sie nicht mal an." Es war eindeutig, dass sie Bella nicht leiden konnte. „Sie ist ein eingebildetes und verzogenes Kind, genau wie ihr dummer Bruder." Aha, da war also auch was zwischen James und Tanya vorgefallen.

„Wow, du scheinst sie wirklich zu hassen." Stellte ich fest.

„Ich mag sie nicht...das ist alles." Sagte sie und lächelte mich an.

„Also dein Cousin redet nur gut von ihr." Sagte ich und sie schnaufte.

„Demetri ist genau wie alle anderen in diesem Dorf...er betet den Boden an, auf dem Isabella Swan geht." Kam es verärgert von Tanya. „Sie ist gar nicht so hübsch...ich verstehe gar nicht, warum alle das glauben."

„Isabella ist...hübsch." Tanya warf mir einen Killerblick zu. „Und auch nett und...süß."

„Du bist ihr also auch schon ins Netz gegangen." Sie seufzte.

„Sie ist intelligent, bescheiden, ein Familienmensch und..."Fing ich an aufzuzählen, als sie mich abrupt unterbrach.

„Und sie ist in ihren Vorarbeiter verliebt." Sagte sie giftig. „Hat sie dir das nicht erzählt?" Kam es dann schnippisch. „Es weiß doch jeder, dass Jakob und Bella sich verstehen...gut verstehen. Das kann dir jeder im Dorf bestätigen." Ich sah sie einfach nur ernst an.

„Geh, ich muss jetzt schlafen." Sie schnaufte wieder, stand auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich ließ mich in meine Kissen fallen. Tanya war sauer, dass war eindeutig. Irgendetwas musste zwischen Tanya und Bella vorgefallen sein.

Wie immer wurde ich früh wach und ging vor dem Frühstück noch kurz in den Stall. Aus der Küche nahm ich einen Apfel mit, um meinem Hengst einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Sobald Trueno mich sah, kam er auch schon zu mir, um sich seinen kleinen Leckerbissen abzuholen.

„Hallo Großer." Begrüßte ich ihn und streichelte ihm über die Flanken. Er war wirklich ein Prachtexemplar und ich war richtig stolz auf ihn.

Als ich wieder in die Küche kam, saßen die anderen schon am Tisch und sobald auch ich saß, wurde uns das Frühstück gebracht. Tanya zwinkerte mir ein paar mal zu und ging dann, hüftwackelnd, aus der Küche.

„Argh!" Kam es von Alice. „Wenn ich mir das jetzt jeden Morgen ansehen muss, werde ich krank." Schimpfte sie und Emmett lachte laut.

„Ey Edward, musstest du ausgerechnet das Mädchen nehmen, dass uns das Frühstück serviert?" gab Rosalie ihren Teil dazu.

„Ich habe nicht..." Fing ich an, aber Alice fiel mir sofort ins Wort.

„Trau dich bloß nicht, es ab zu streiten." Sie zeigte mit ihrer Gabel auf mich. „Ich habe letzte Nacht gesehen, wie sie, mit einem dämlichen Grinsen, aus deinem Zimmer gekommen ist."

„Alice!" Sagte ich tadelnd.

„Nichts da, Alice." Machte sie weiter. „Du könntest langsam aufhören mit deinen Eiern zu denken und mal erwachsen werden."

„Schatz." Sagte Jasper beschwichtigend und nahm ihre Hand. „Dein Bruder ist ein Mann und er weiß was er tut."

„Das weiß er nicht Jazz. Gestern hat er noch mit diesem Mädchen...Isabella, geschäkert und wirkte glücklich. Aber nein, er muss sich gleich diese Schlampe angeln."

„Ich weiß was ich tue Alice, hör also auf alles zu dramatisieren." Bat ich und trank meinen Kaffee.

„Ich dramatisiere nicht. Hier ist es nicht wie in der Stadt, dass hast du selber gesagt. Du wolltest aufs Land ziehen und dir eine anständige Ehefrau suchen."

„Du willst doch wohl nicht die heiraten?" Kam es entsetzt von Rosalie. „Sie ist eine..."

„Schlampe!" Vollendete Alice den Satz.

„Es reicht! Alle Beide!" Ich schlug auf den Tisch und erntete dafür einen Killerblick von Rose und Alice. „Sie ist nur ein Zeitvertreib und ich werde sie bestimmt nicht heiraten. Sie hat sich mir angeboten und ihr wisst doch wie ich bin." Versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Ja." Kam es von meiner Schwester. „Du kannst keinen Besen im Rock sehen, ohne gleich darüber herzufallen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und was ist, wenn du jemanden findest, der dir wirklich wichtig ist, eh? Ich hoffe du bekommst einen Korb und musst richtig leiden."

„Alice." Bat Jasper. „Lass gut sein."

„Aber Jazz..."

„Schatz, dein Bruder weiß was es tut, lass ihn jetzt in Frieden." Ob sie wollte oder nicht, damit war das Thema beendet.

Nach dem Frühstück sattelte ich mein Pferd und ritt über meine Ländereien. Zuerst führte mich mein Weg zu dem kleinen See, in der Hoffnung Bella dort zu treffen, aber ich hatte kein Glück. So ritt ich weiter über die Wiesen, bis zu den Weinstöcken, die Hacienda Tanner war sehr groß und wir konnten viele verschiedene Sachen anbauen. Hacienda Tanner, dachte ich, wir mussten den Namen langsam ändern, aber wie sollte sie heißen?

Bevor wir ganz hergezogen waren, hatte ich das ganze Mobiliar ändern lassen, einige kleine Renovierungen Durchführen und alles neu streichen lassen. Alice und Esme hatten sich um die Dekoration gekümmert, nur an einen neuen Namen hatte ich nicht gedacht. Plötzlich sah ich Isabellas Gesicht vor mir...Bella, dass war ein hervorragender Name. Zu den anderen hatte ich nichts gesagt, aber was meine zukünftige Ehefrau betraf, da gab es eine Kandidatin und sie war die einzige die ich wollte. Bella!

Ob es an ihrer unschuldigen Aura, oder ihrer unglaublichen Schönheit lag wusste ich nicht, aber ich bekam sie nicht wieder aus meinem Kopf. Und das war schon so, seitdem ich sie in dem See gesehen hatte. In einem Versuch meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, ritt ich im vollem Galopp zum Haus zurück. Im Stall wartete schon Demetri auf mich. Ich stieg ab und übergab mein Pferd einem der Stallburschen.

„Sattel ihn bitte ab und gib ihm Wasser." Bat ich und wand mich direkt an Demetri.

„Hast du gemacht worum ich dich gebeten habe?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Ja." Antwortete er zögernd. „Ich habe Gestern noch ein wenig mit Jakob geredet. Wie es aussieht, ist es schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte." Er seufzte.

„Wie schlimm?"

„Sie haben einen Kredit aufgenommen um Saatgut zu kaufen und die Ernte war schlecht...wenn sie den Kredit nicht bis Ende des Monats bezahlt haben, verlieren sie das Land am Fluss." Erklärte Demetri.

„Und das ist schlimm?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, dass ist das fruchtbarste Land der Hacienda und außerdem ihre einzige Wasserquelle um das Land zu bewässern. Wenn sie das Land verlieren, verlieren sie die ganze Ernte."

„Und was kann man tun?"

„Die Bank gibt ihnen keinen Aufschub mehr, sie müssen bezahlen." Demetri seufzte wieder.

„Und sonst?" Ich wollte alles wissen.

„Im Haus fehlt es wohl auch an allen Ecken und Enden, sie mussten die Hälfte der Arbeiter entlassen."

„Gut, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Danke Demetri und ich gehe davon aus, dass du mit niemandem darüber reden wirst."

„Keine Sorge Chef." Antwortete Demetri und ich ging ins Haus.

„Wo warst du?" Überfiel mich sofort meine Schwester.

„Ich bin 26 Jahre alt Alice und muss dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen." Sagte ich härter als beabsichtigt.

„Mama hat angerufen." Erklärte sie schnell. „Sie wollte wissen, wie es uns geht."

„Ich rufe sie gleich an."

„Tut mir Leid Edward." Kam es zerknirscht von meiner Schwester, sie meinte unsere kleine Diskussion beim Frühstück. Ich seufzte und ging zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. „Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn wir streiten." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich auch nicht Kleines." Ich umarmte sie und gab ihre einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Vergessen wir es einfach."

„Ok." Antwortete sie und strahlte schon wieder.

Ich ging in mein Büro, um mich um einige Papiere zu kümmern und an das zu denken, was mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging...Bella.

Bellas Pov.

„Angela!" Rief ich, als ich in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen Kind." Begrüßte mich Maria, unsere Köchin.

„Guten Morgen Maria, hast du Angela gesehen?" Fragte ich.

„Sie ist im Hühnerstall, Eier holen."

„Oh, ich werde sie da suchen. Mach Heute Mittag bitte was leckeres zu Essen Maria, mein Vater kommt heute aus der Stadt zurück." Bat ich und Maria sah mich seltsam an. „Ist was?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Die Vorratskammer ist leer Kind." Antwortete sie und seufzte.

„Es ist nichts mehr da?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Nur noch etwas Milch und Brot und ich habe kein Geld um einzukaufen." Murmelte sie leise.

„Was? James sollte dir das Geld am Montag geben." Maria schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Verdammter James!" Rief ich und Maria zuckte zusammen.

„Ist schon gut Maria, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann und wenn du Jake siehst, schick ihn bitte zu mir." Bat ich sie, bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging und mein altes Schmuckkästchen hervorholte, wenn man es noch so nennen konnte. Ich suchte einen Ring heraus, den mein Vater mir geschenkt hatte, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Es war ein zarter Ring, mit einem Saphir und so gut wie das letzte Schmuckstück, dass mir geblieben war, alles andere hatte ich schon verkauft. Jetzt blieb nur noch der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter, eine Perlenkette, zwei Ringe und meine Geburtsmedaille.

„Bist du da Bella?" Hörte ich Jakes Stimme vor der Tür.

„Ja, komm rein." Jakob kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in mein Zimmer.

„Wo warst du? Ich suche dich schon eine Weile." Ich machte mein Schmuckkästchen zu und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ja...tut mir Leid. Ich bin spät ins Bett gekommen, weil ich Gestern mit Demetri noch ein paar Bier getrunken habe. Heute Morgen bin ich dann direkt aufs Feld." Erklärte er mir.

„Wie geht es Demetri?" Ich hatte ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und am Abend hatte ich keine Möglichkeit gehabt mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Gut und er lässt dich grüßen."

„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten Jake." Bat ich und betrachtet zum letzten Mal meinen Ring.

„Was immer du brauchst Bella." Antwortete er wie erwartet.

„Kannst du das hier ins Dorf bringen und beim Juwelier verkaufen?" Fragte ich und er sah mich mitleidig an.

„Schon wieder?" Fragte er und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, obwohl es mir sehr weh tat diesen Ring zu verkaufen. Aber ich würde alles tun, damit wir die Hacienda nicht verlieren.

„Unsere Vorratskammer ist leer und mein Vater kommt Heute wieder, was soll ich sonst tun?" Fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Ach Bella, ich dachte mit dem, was ihr für die letzte Ernte bekommen habt würde es für eine Weile reichen." Sagte Jake und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mateo hat das Geld was wir ihm noch schuldeten, von dem Gewinn abgezogen und den Rest James gegeben. Ich habe ihn gebeten, es mir zu geben, aber er hat sich geweigert und nicht mal Maria Geld zum einkaufen gegeben." Ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Warum macht er das Jakob?" Er nahm mich wortlos in den Arm und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. „Manchmal...manchmal möchte ich einfach alles hinschmeißen und gehen, sein wie jedes normale Mädchen meines Alters und mich nicht nur mit Problemen herumschlagen."

„Beruhige dich Bells." Jakob strich mir übers Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll." Jetzt liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr..."

„Bella." Sagte Jakob fest, zwang mich dazu, mich auf mein Bett zu setzen und kniete sich dann vor mich. „Du bist das tapferste Mädchen das ich kenne. Du hast dich noch nie klein kriegen lassen und jetzt ist nicht der Moment damit anzufangen. Wir werden einen Weg finden die Schulden zu bezahlen." Er streichelte meine Wange. „Ich bin hier Bella und werde dich nie verlassen."

„Ach Jake, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte." Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich bin hier Hübsche und werde immer da sein." Ich legte meine Wange auf seine Schulter.

„Was für eine schöne Szene." Spottete eine Stimme von der Tür her. James lehnte am Türrahmen. „Hast du Spaß Schwesterchen?" Fragte er und ich schnaufte. Er hatte noch die gleichen Sachen an wie Gestern, sein Hemd war zerknittert und seine Hose schmutzig.

„Wir unterhalten uns nur." Antwortete Jake und stand auf.

„Ich hab sie gefragt und nicht dich Knecht." Knurrte mein Bruder.

„Es reicht James!" Schrie ich. „Mach bitte worum ich dich gebeten habe Jake." Der nickte und lächelte mich an.

„Sofort Bella."

„Genau Knecht, tu was man dir sagt." Kam es von James, aber Jake ging ohne etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?" Schrie ich meinen Bruder an, sobald Jake aus dem Zimmer war.

„Unterwegs." Antwortete er lapidar und legte sich auf mein Bett. „Es gehört sich nicht, dass die Tochter des Hauses mit einem Knecht allein in ihrem Zimmer ist." Er sah mich von oben bis unten an. „Ich dachte du hättest verstanden, dass ich nicht will, dass du mit ihm redest."

„Zum Teufel damit! Verdammt James, Papa kommt in wenigen Stunden und sieh dich an, wie du wieder aussiehst. Wo warst du?"

„Unterwegs, dass hab ich doch schon gesagt." Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Was hast du mit dem Geld von Mateo gemacht?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Investiert."

„In was? In die Kneipe? Siehst du nicht, dass wir immer weiter untergehen? Warum hast du das Geld nicht Maria gegeben?" Er antwortete nicht.

„James?"

„Hör auf mich wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln...Du bist nicht Mama!" Ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn nur an.

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen Bella...ich..." Das hatte weh getan, ich wusste, dass ich nicht meine Mutter war und es auch nie sein würde. Aber ich war jetzt die einzige, die sich um meinen Vater und meinen Bruder kümmerte.

„Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht Mama, aber du bist mein großer Bruder, verhalte dich endlich so. Es ist nichts zu essen im Haus, wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, weil du mal wieder das Geld zum Fenster hinausgeworfen hast. Aber das sollte mich nicht überraschen, stimmts?" Sagte ich ruhig und jetzt sah er mich nur an. „Sei endlich ein Mann James, dass ist dein Job."

„Ich weiß, aber es wäre einfacher, wenn du endlich tun würdest was du zu tun hast!" Schrie er.

„Was ich zu tun habe? Gott weiß, dass ich jeden Tag meine Arbeit mache und tue was ich kann." Schrie ich zurück.

„Klar...heilige Bella. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir noch keinen Altar gebaut habe." Spottete er.

„Ich bin keine Heilige oder so, aber ich tue alles, damit diese Familie nicht untergeht." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Und was machst du? Karten spielen und dich betrinken?"

„Das ist mein Problem, nicht deines." Er stand auf.

„Es ist mein Problem, solange du unser Geld verprasst." Erwiderte ich.

„Das Geld gehört genauso mir wie dir Püppchen, auch ich arbeite jeden Tag, damit diese verdammte Ernte gedeiht." Kam es von James.

„Es reicht aber nicht, dass du auf dem Pferd ,wie ein Großgrundbesitzer, über die Felder reitest und den Herrn des Hauses spielst. Arbeite wie alle anderen, so wie ich es auch tue." Schimpfte ich.

„Anstatt mit den Händen im Dreck zu wühlen, solltest du dich lieber hübsch machen und endlich den Antrag von Mike annehmen. Das würde uns von den Schulden befreien." Er grinste mich schief an.

„Nur über meine Leiche! Nie werde ich Mike heiraten!" Schrie ich.

„Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht, warum du dich so sträubst. Er ist mein Freund."

„Toller Freund, der dich regelmäßig beim Kartenspielen übers Ohr haut." Manchmal verstand ich meinen Bruder wirklich nicht.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sagte James und drehte sich um.

„Genau, flüchte, wie du es immer tust." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ging James aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Verdammt!" Schrie ich ihm hinterher und trat gegen meinen Tisch. Wann hatte sich mein Bruder so verändert? Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und sah in den Spiegel, ich sah furchtbar aus und so durfte man mich nicht sehen. Unsere Arbeiter mussten mich stark und zuversichtlich sehen, ich musste sie animieren und nicht auch noch runter ziehen. Ohne unsere treuen Arbeiter und Freunde, wäre die Hacienda Swan schon lange untergegangen.

„Bella?" Hörte ich Angela vor der Tür.

„Komm rein." Rief ich und versuchte Ordnung in meine Haare zu bringen.

„Maria hat was zum Frühstück gezaubert...komm." Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Danke, ich komm sofort." Antwortete ich und Angela ließ mich wieder allein. Ich warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und ging ihr dann nach.

Der Rest des Vormittags verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen und ich sah meinen Bruder nicht mehr. Angela hatte gesehen, wie er in sein Zimmer gegangen war, er verschlief anscheinend mal wieder alles. Jakob kam mit dem Geld für meinen Ring wieder, es war nicht viel, aber ich konnte wenigstens die Vorratskammer füllen und würde mir darüber für ein paar Wochen keine Sorgen machen müssen. Das war wenigstens schon mal etwas.

„Bella!" Rief mich irgendwann Pedro, einer unserer Stallburschen.

„Hallo Pedro. Was ist?"

„Deine Vater ist gleich hier, der Wagen ist gerade aufs Grundstück gefahren." Erklärte er und sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Mein Papa war wieder da.

„Danke!" Rief ich und rannte auch schon zum Haus. Angela war im Wohnzimmer und begleitete mich vor den Eingang, um meinen Vater zu begrüßen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich wieder sechs Jahre alt wäre und auf meine Eltern wartete, die von einem Ausflug zurück kamen, nur das meine Mama nie wiederkommen würde.

„Bella!" Rief mein Vater fröhlich, während Billy ihm aus dem Auto half. Ich rannte direkt zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Oh Kleines, ich hab dich so vermisst." Mein Vater strahlte mich an.

„Ich dich auch Papa und wie!" Ich umarmte ihn wieder. „Aber wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser Kleines, jetzt wo ich wieder zu Hause bin, geht es mir viel besser. Diese Ärzte glauben, wenn sie den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Nadeln in mich pieksen geht es mir besser, aber das ist Quatsch." Erklärte er lachend.

Ich umarmte ihm wieder und mir war es egal, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen benahm, mein Vater war das einzige was ich noch hatte. Er war der einzige Grund weswegen ich noch im Dorf war und wenn er mich so anstrahlte wusste ich, dass ich das richtige tat.

Zusammen mit Billy und Jakob gingen wir ins Haus, wo alle anderen Arbeiter auf uns warteten und dann setzen wir uns alle an den Tisch, um zu essen. Maria hatte aus dem Vollen schöpfen können und uns ein köstliches Essen gezaubert.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich, als ich meinen Vater in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte.

„Ja." Antwortete er. „Und dein Bruder?" Ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Er schläft, es ist Gestern spät geworden und..."

„Du musst ihn nicht entschuldigen ,mein Herz." Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Ich weiß wie dein Bruder ist."

„Ruhe dich jetzt aus Papa. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen, die Reise war bestimmt anstrengend." Er nickte und ich ließ ihn allein. Als ich fast unten war, sah ich Angela mit einem fremdem Mädchen reden, dass ich nicht kannte.

„Oh! Da bist du ja!" Rief das fremde Mädchen enthusiastisch als sie mich sah und jetzt erkannte ich sie. Ich hatte sie Gestern mit Edward gesehen. „Du bist Bella, richtig?" Sie kam zu mir und ich sah zu Angela, die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Alice, Alice Cullen die Schwester von Edward." Sie strahlte mich an.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte ich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin, aber sie war schneller, umarmte mich und schmatzte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich freue mich auch, wir werden so gute Freundinnen werden." Alice nahm meinen Arm und zog mich die letzten Stufen herunter. Ich musste grinsen, genau wie Angela. Dieses Mädchen hatte sich einfach selbst eingeladen und war genauso selbstbewusst wie ihr Bruder. Aber sie war mir sympathisch und ich konnte eine Freundin gebrauchen.


	4. Das Abendessen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Das Abendessen. Edwards Pov.

„Hallo Brüderchen." Sagte Alice und kam strahlend in mein Büro. „Hast du Freitag Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein, warum?" Wollte ich wissen, sie sah gerade viel zu unschuldig aus.

„Wir werden Gäste zum Abendessen haben."

„Warum?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch.

„Also...ich hab hier keine Freundinnen, außer Rose und da dachte ich...du scheinst sie ja auch zu mögen..."

„Alice!" Sagte ich streng. „Wer kommt zum Abendessen?"

„Die Swans." Erklärte sie. „Bella und ihre Familie." Fügte sie hinzu, als ich nichts sagte.

„Warum?" Fragte ich wieder.

„Kennst du auch noch andere Wörter?" Wollte Alice vergnügt wissen.

„Alice!"

„Na ja, ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass du dich freuen würdest. Ich mag Bella und sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein." Erklärte Alice mir dann.

„Ja, sie ist sehr hübsch...aber du hättest mir trotzdem Bescheid sagen sollen. Es gehört sich nicht, dass eine junge Lady allein durch die Gegend läuft. Wir sind hier nicht in der Stadt." Schimpfte ich.

„Tut mir Leid Edward." Sagte Alice und zog ihren besten Schmollmund.

„Ich sollte sie besuchen gehen." Sagte ich und machte die Mappe zu, in der ich gerade gelesen hatte, meine Schwester sah mich belustigt an. „Was?" Fragte ich.

„Nichts." Antwortete sie. „Es ist schön, dass sie dir gefällt." Fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Sie zieht mich an...sehr sogar." Gab ich zu.

„Edward." Sagte Alice, bevor sie mein Büro verließ. „Spiel bitte nicht mit ihr...ich mag sie wirklich."

„Das werde ich nicht Alice, dass verspreche ich dir." Antwortete ich und sie verließ lächelnd mein Büro. Ich ging ebenfalls und bat einen der Arbeiter, mir den Jeep zu bringen. Die Hacienda der Swans grenzte an unseres und ich würde nicht lange zu ihnen brauchen. Als ich vom Grundstück fuhr, bemerkte ich Tanya und wie sie hinter mir her sah, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für sie.

Wie erwartet, kam ich schnell bei den Swans an. Ich war diesen Weg das letzte mal gegangen, als ich zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, Bella muss damals noch ein Baby gewesen sein, aber ich hatte sie nie kennen gelernt...bis jetzt. Als ich vor dem Haus hielt, kam mir ein lächelnder James entgegen.

„Edward." Begrüßte er mich so vertraut, als ob wir uns schon immer kennen würden, was mir nicht wirklich gefiel. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er.

„Gut." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Du bist bestimmt wegen deiner Schwester hier, aber die ist schon vor einer Weile gegangen." Erklärte James.

„Ja, ich wollte sie hier treffen. Schade das sie schon weg ist." Spielte ich sein Spiel mit.

„Egal, komm rein Mann." Sagte er und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Kann ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?" Ich nickte nur und ging hinter ihm ins Haus. Es war genauso groß wie unseres und hübsch eingerichtet. Verstohlen sah ich mich um, ob ich Bella irgendwo entdeckte.

„Meine Schwester wird bestimmt gleich kommen." Sagte James, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Er bot mir einen Cognac an und ich trank einen Schluck, bevor ich ihn anlächelte.

„James, hast du..." Bella kam die Treppe herunter, als ob wir sie gerufen hätten. Sie hatte ihren Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. „...Jakob gesehen?" Brachte sie ihren Satz zu Ende und bemerkte mich erst, als sie schon fast vor mir stand. Sie war noch schöner, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Bella war völlig ungeschminkt und trug eine dunkle Jeans, mit einer grünen Bluse.

„Wir haben Besuch Bella." Sagte James überflüssiger Weise und Bella lächelte mich an.

„Hallo Isabella." Ich ließ ihren Namen regelrecht auf meiner Zunge zergehen.

„Hallo." Kam es schüchtern von ihr.

„Meine Schwester wollte euch zum Abendessen einladen und ich hoffe, dass sie das getan hat, obwohl ich nicht rechtzeitig hier war." Sagte ich schnell.

„Das hat sie." Antwortete mir James. „Sie hat uns für Freitag eingeladen."

„Perfekt, ich wollte es nur bestätigen." Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von Bella nehmen.

„Bella." Sagte James und Bella sah ihn an. „Du solltest unserem Freund Edward die Hacienda zeigen." Ordnete er regelrecht an. „Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit hast Edward." Wand er sich dann an mich und ich nickte nur.

„Selbstverständlich." Kam es von Bella, dabei sah sie auf den Boden.

„Ich kann euch leider nicht begleiten, ich habe noch etwas zu tun." Sagte James und ging sofort aus dem Zimmer. Ich durchschaute sein Spiel sofort, er bot mir seine Schwester regelrecht an.

„Gehen wir." Sagte Bella und ging mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Zimmer. Sie machte den Eindruck, als ob sie lieber woanders wäre.

„Wir müssen nicht, wenn du nicht willst." Bemerkte ich schnell.

„Das ist es nicht...mein Vater ist Heute aus der Hauptstadt zurückgekommen und ich möchte ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen." Erklärte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir können es auch verschieben."

„Er schläft gerade und wir können einen schnellen Rundgang machen." Erklärte Bella und ich nickte.

Sie führte mich aus dem Haus und dann über die Felder zum Fluss. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mir wieder die Szene am See in den Kopf kam...böser Fehler, meine Hose wurde mir sofort zu eng.

Die Hacienda der Swans war schöner als ich in Erinnerung hatte, nicht das ich oft hier gewesen war bevor ich in die Hauptstadt gezogen war. Es wunderte mich noch immer, dass mich keiner wiedererkannte, ich war noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen als ich weg zog, aber der eine oder andere könnte mich noch kennen.

„Bella!" Rief eine männliche Stimme und ich hörte die Hufe eines Pferdes im vollen Galopp.

„Jakob." Sagte Bella erfreut, was mir gar nicht gefiel.

„Guten Tag." Begrüßte er mich höflich und tippte sich kurz an seinen Hut. „Hallo Bella." Sagte er dann, mit wesentlich mehr Begeisterung.

„Hallo, ich hab dich gesucht." Sagte Bella zu ihm, ich räusperte mich leicht. „Oh...Jakob, das ist Edward Cullen, der Besitzer der Hacienda..." Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Wir haben noch keinen geeigneten Namen gefunden." Erklärte ich und Bella lächelte.

„Sehr erfreut." Sagte Jakob, stieg von seinem Pferd und reichte mir seine Hand.

„Auch so." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Maria sucht dich Bella, sie will mit der Marmelade anfangen." Sagte Jakob.

„Ich komme sofort." Antwortete Bella und Jakob stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und ritt davon. „Tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich muss mich wieder um meine Arbeit kümmern." Sagte sie, mit leicht traurigem Unterton und ich fühlte, wie eine kleine Hoffnung in mir aufkeimte.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich. „Ich werde dich am Freitag voller Ungeduld erwarten." Bella wurde leicht rot. „Du kommst doch, oder?" Bella nickte.

„Ich werde da sein." Versicherte sie mir und wir gingen zusammen wieder zum Haus zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass Jakob immer in unserer Nähe war, aber ich hatte Bellas volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bis Freitag." Verabschiedete ich mich von ihr, als wir wieder am Haus waren.

„Bis Freitag." Wiederholte sie.

Zu behaupten, dass ich einen entspannten Donnerstag verbrachte, wäre eine immense Lüge gewesen...ich war unruhig, weil ich Bella den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte und die Wahrheit war, dass ich große Lust hatte sie zu sehen. Alice machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mich damit zu ärgern, genau wie Emmett. Rosalie und Jasper waren, wie immer, die einzigen normalen in meiner Familie. Esme und Carlisle natürlich auch, aber die waren, leider, noch nicht hier. Ich hätte ihnen gerne Bella vorgestellt.

„Edward." Sagte Jasper und kam in mein Zimmer. „Gut siehst du aus und wenn Bella das nicht bemerkt, muss sie blind sein." Er lachte.

„Ist es normal, dass ich mich wie ein kleiner Junge fühle Jasper?" Fragte ich und er lachte noch mehr.

„Sie gefällt dir und es ist durchaus normal sich so zu fühlen. Mir geht es bei deiner Schwester genauso." Erklärte er, etwas ernster.

„Ich will mich aber vor ihr nicht zum Deppen machen...sie gefällt mir wirklich." Sagte ich.

„Gefällt sie dir für dein Bett, oder als Herrin dieses Hauses?" Jasper zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Für beides." Antwortete ich und das war die reine Wahrheit. Bella war sehr schön und auch sehr häuslich, sie würde die perfekte Ehefrau sein, die perfekte Mutter und eine Freude im Bett. „Bella ist für mich die perfekte Ehefrau und Liebhaberin." Sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus und seufzte.

„Das war ja so süß!" Spottete Emmett und kam ebenfalls in mein Zimmer.

„Halt die Klappe." Knurrte ich nur.

„Aber es ist gut ,dich so zu sehen." Machte Emmett weiter und ich sah ihn fragend an, darauf vorbereitet, mir einen weiteren dummen Spruch anzuhören. „Du, ernsthaft an einem Mädchen interessiert...und das, obwohl du sie gerade mal eine Woche kennst." Diesmal musste ich ihm Recht geben.

In meinem Kopf gab es nur noch Bella, ich war wie besessen von ihr und ich würde sie bekommen, wie auch immer, sie würde an meiner Seite sein. Als ich fertig war, gingen wir runter ins große Wohnzimmer, wo schon Alice und Rose auf uns warteten.

„Ich werde es nie müde hier zu sein, Esme ist wirklich eine großartige Dekorateurin." Sagte Rose.

„Ey!" Kam es direkt von Alice. „Und was ist mit mir?" Fragte sie und zog sofort ihre berühmte Schnute.

„Du bist auch eine großartige Dekorateurin Kleine." Obwohl Rose nur zwei Jahre älter war, hatte sie Alice von Anfang an wie eine kleine Schwester behandelt.

Wir hörten ein Auto vorfahren und standen alle auf, um unsere Gäste vor der Tür zu begrüßen. Der graue Wagen der Swans hielt vor unserer Tür und sobald der Wagen stand, ging ich mit großen Schritten zu ihm, damit ich Bella die Tür aufmachen konnte.

„Danke." Sagte Bella schüchtern und nahm meine Hand, die ich ihr hinhielt,

„Du siehst sehr hübsch aus." Bemerkte ich und bewunderte jeden Zentimeter von ihr. Sie trug ein blass Lila Kleid, bis zum Knie und ihre schönen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Einfach anbetungswürdig, diese Aura der Unschuld die sie umgab, ihre leicht roten Wangen, ich konnte erst meine Augen von ihr nehmen, als ich ein lautes Räuspern hinter mir hörte.

„Papa." Sagte Bella und ich konnte hinter ihr einen älteren Mann sehen, den ich sofort als ihren Vater erkannte.

„Mr. Swan." Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin. „Ich bin Edward Cullen, es ist mir eine Freude sie hier zu haben."

„Danke Junge, aber nenne mich Charlie, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Danke für die Einladung." Antwortete er.

„Bella!" Quietschte Alice und fiel Bella um den Hals, die erwiderte lachend ihre Umarmung und ließ sich von meiner Schwester dann zu Emmett und Rosalie ziehen. Ich begrüßte James und stellte dann jeden jedem vor. Als wir mit dem begrüßen und vorstellen fertig waren, gingen wir zusammen ins Haus und gleich ins Esszimmer. Jeder setzte sich auf seinen Platz, nur das meine Schwester diesmal so großzügig war und ihren Platz an meiner Seite, Bella überließ.

„Danke." Sagte Bella, noch immer schüchtern, als ich ihr den Stuhl hervor zog.

Sobald wir saßen, wurde uns das Essen serviert. Tanya und Katy waren Heute damit beauftragt und mir blieben die Blicke nicht verborgen, die James und Tanya miteinander austauschten. Tanya sah ihn offensichtlich wütend an und um seinen Mund spielte die ganze Zeit ein spöttisches Lächeln.

Auch Alice fiel die seltsame Stimmung auf und sie fing sofort eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Charlie und Bella an, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Das Essen war, wie immer, hervorragend und unsere Köchin hatte sich mal wieder selber übertroffen.

Bella lächelte freundlich wenn sie gefragt wurde und erzählte die eine oder andere Anekdote aus dem Dorf.

„Hast du einen Freund Bella?" Fragte Alice unschuldig und ich verschluckte mich an meinem Essen.

„Nein." Antwortete sie und ihre Wangen wurden rot.

„Aber nur weil sie nicht will." Erklärte Charlie vergnügt. „Sie hat reichlich Verehrer im Dorf."

„Papa!" Sagte Bella entsetzt und ihre Wangen wurden noch dunkler.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit Schatz, nur das bis jetzt noch nicht der richtige dabei war für meine Prinzessin." Machte Charlie weiter.

„Papa! Was sollen den die Cullens denken?" Sagte Bella

„Das mein Mädchen noch sehr jung ist, dieser alte Mann aber nicht abtreten will, bevor er nicht seine Enkelkinder kennen gelernt hat." Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Sag das nicht Papa. Du wirst noch lange bei uns bleiben." Bella sah ihren Vater liebevoll an.

„Wir sollten nicht über traurige Dinge reden." Kam es von James und er lächelte Rosalie an, die lächelte, wohlerzogen, zurück.

„Wir sollten zum Kaffee und Cognac ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Schlug Jasper vor, da alle mit dem essen fertig waren.

„Ausgezeichnete Idee." Sagte James sofort und wir gingen alle ins Wohnzimmer. Bella ging so nah neben mir, dass sich unsere Hände berührten.

„Du solltest Bella die Hacienda zeigen Edward." Sagte Alice, bevor wir uns setzten.

„Möchtest du?" Fragte ich Bella und sie nickte.

„Mr. Swan?" Fragte ich aus Höflichkeit.

„Geht nur Kinder. Ich bin etwas müde und widme mich lieber dem Cognac." Erklärte er und ich nickte.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da." Sagte ich zu Alice und sie zwinkerte mir zweideutig zu. Ich führte Bella aus dem Haus und wir gingen bis zu dem Gang, der zu unserem Weinkeller führte. Plötzlich fühlte ich das verlangen, Bella meinen ganz speziellen Ort zu zeigen.

„Komm." Sagte ich und nahm ohne zu überlegen ihre Hand, mich durchfuhr eine Art Stromstoß und ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr ähnlich ging.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte sie, als ich sie in den Gang zog.

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen." Erklärte ich, aber sie sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Komm, ich werde nichts ungehöriges tun, ich will dir wirklich nur etwas zeigen." versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen und es gelang mir auch.

„Na gut." Sagte sie langsam.

Wir gingen durch den langen Gang und das Mondlicht schien durch die kleinen Fenster. Am Ende des Gangs war die Tür zu meinem heiligsten, ich machte sie auf, ging mit Bella die lange Treppe herunter, bis zu meiner Höhle.

„Wow!" Sagte sie erstaunt, als wir unten angekommen waren. „Das ist ja riesig." Bella ging richtig ehrfürchtig zu den Regalen, die bis unter die Decke reichten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein Weinliebhaber bist."

„Es ist mein Hobby und ich genieße es sehr." Sie strich über die Flaschen die in den Regalen lagen und ich beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. „Möchtest du einen probieren?"

„Mr. Cullen lädt mich auf ein Glas seiner speziellen Reserve ein?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ich teile ihn nur mit dir." Antwortete ich.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir." Bemerkte sie und ich ging zu einem der Regale, um zwei Gläser und den Korkenzieher zu holen.

Ich suchte einen leichten Wein aus, es war eine spezielle Ernte von 1956 und es gab nur sehr wenige Flaschen dieses Weins. Bella lachte, als ich die Flasche nicht sofort auf bekam und einen zweiten Anlauf brauchte. Als ich die Flasche endlich auf hatte, goss ich den Wein in die Gläser und reichte Bella ihres.

„Danke." Sagte sie wohlerzogen, bevor sie einen Schluck trank, meine Augen klebten an ihren Lippen.

Wie konnte ich es so sinnlich finden, ihr beim trinken zuzusehen? Bella sah sich weiter um, bis ihr Blick an meinem Schreibtisch hängen blieb.

„Warum hast du hier einen Schreibtisch stehen?" Wollte sie natürlich wissen und strich über das Holz.

„Manchmal arbeite ich gern hier unten,nur umgeben vom Geruch des Weines." Antwortete ich und sie murmelte ein leises. „Aha."

„Bella..." Sagte ich und sie drehte sich zu mir.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Neunzehn. Warum?"

„Du wirkst jünger." Bei meiner Bemerkung wurde sie rot.

„Das sagt mein Bruder auch immer. Er meint, dass ich mich mehr schminken sollte."

„Nein." Sagte ich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du bist perfekt." Ich streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Sie sah mich durch ihre unendlich langen Wimpern an, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihr Duft war besser als der des teuersten Weines.

„Wir gehen besser wieder zu den anderen zurück." Murmelte sie und entfernte sich von mir.

„Warum?" Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen und ihre Wangen wurden wieder rot. Ich gefiel ihr, dass war ein guter Anfang...für meinen Plan. Ich wollte sie für mich haben und das würde ich auch. Nicht nur für mein Bett, ich wollte sie als meine Ehefrau haben.

„Es ist schon spät und mein Vater sollte nicht so lange auf bleiben." Sie stellte ihr Glas ab und ging zur Treppe.

„Bella." Rief ich, sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Ich ging schnell zu ihr und drehte sie zu mir.

„Du gefällst mir...sehr." Sagte ich und sie wurde rot.

„Mr. Cullen, ich glaube nicht..." Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und vereinigte unsere Lippen. Sie schmeckte so gut, ihr natürliches Aroma, gemischt mit dem Wein, war das beste was ich je probiert hatte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre zarte Taille, anfangs versuchte sie nicht auf meinen Kuss zu reagieren, doch als ich sie fest an meinen Körper zog, brach ihre Barriere und sie reagierte. Bella grub ihre Finger in meine Haare und mit dieser Geste entzündete sie das Feuer in mir, dass nur sie wieder löschen konnte.

„Bella..." Murmelte ich und ließ meine Lippen über ihr Kinn bis zu ihrem Hals gleiten.

„Edward...nicht..." Sie versuchte mich weg zuschieben und ich küsste sie wieder, um sie abzulenken. Es war verrückt, ihr Bruder und ihr Vater waren nur eine Etage über uns, sie könnten jeden Moment hereinkommen und uns entdecken. Aber es war mir egal, ich würde alles tun um sie zu bekommen, noch nie hatte ich so etwas gefühlt. Es war, als ob es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, entweder würde ich sie besitzen, oder sterben. Früher oder später würde sie meine Frau sein, dass stand fest.

„Bitte..." Sagte sie wieder und ich sah sie an, ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und rot, genau wie ihre Wangen.

„Du gefällst mir Bella..." Wiederholte ich. „...sehr."

Ich drückte sie gegen die Wand, so das sie zwischen dem Regal und meinem Körper gefangen war. Jede ihrer zarten Kurven drückte sich gegen meinen Körper, meine Lippen griffen ihre wieder an und meine Hand glitt an ihren Rippen herunter. Schüchtern reagierte sie auf meine Leidenschaft und ihre Finger wanderten wieder in meine Haare, aber ich wollte mehr, viel mehr.

Sie war leicht wie eine Feder, ich hob sie einfach hoch, setzte sie auf meinen Schreibtisch und schob mich zwischen ihre Beine. Ich küsste ihren Hals, ließ meine Lippen bis zu ihrem Ausschnitt wandern und das Kleid, dass ich vorhin noch so schön an ihr gefunden hatte, störte mich jetzt. Ich drückte sie leicht auf den Schreibtisch und ließ meine Hände ihren Körper erforschen. Mit einer Hand schob ich ihr Kleid hoch und die andere legte ich ich um eine ihrer Brüste. Bella stöhnte und erstarrte gleichzeitig.

„Nein!" Sagte sie fest und ich sah sie an. „Ich kann nicht." Ich fühlte mich wie ein Idiot, als ich ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah und hätte mich am liebsten selber geschlagen. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste mal, dass sie in so einer Situation war.

„Tut mir Leid Bella...ich hab mich gehen lassen." Ich ließ sie los und sie zog ihr Kleid zurecht.

„Ich auch." sagte sie. „Du warst nicht der einzige der sich hat gehen lassen. Aber wir gehen jetzt besser."

„Bella." Ich nahm ihre Hand, bevor sie sich ganz von mir entfernen konnte.

„Was ist?"

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid...ich wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Du gefällst mir wirklich und ich will nicht nur ein Abenteuer." Und das war die Wahrheit.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt Edward." Sie streichelte sanft über meine Wange. „Aber ich kann mich auf keine Romanze einlassen...das geht nicht!" Sagte sie entschlossen.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte ich verwirrt. Noch nie hatte mich eine Frau abgewiesen.

„Ich muss mich um meine Familie und unsere Hacienda kümmern... damit wir sie nicht verlieren"

„Bella..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid Edward, wirklich." Sie ließ meine Hand los und rannte die Treppe herauf, ich blieb einen Moment stehen und versuchte das gehörte zu verarbeiten. So einfach würde ich ihre Abfuhr nicht akzeptieren. Als ich nach wenigen Minuten ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand Bella bei ihrem Vater.

„Wo warst du?" Wollte Alice sofort wissen. „Bella hat gesagt, du hast sie vor geschickt...was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich...hab den Weinkeller abgeschlossen." Erklärte ich und Alice strahlte mich an.

„Wow! Was für eine Ehre Bella, Edward lässt nicht jeden in sein Heiligtum." Bella lächelte nur und sah mich nicht an.

„Gut, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin noch etwas..."

„Schonungsbedürftig." Vollendete Bella den Satz ihres Vaters.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von meiner Familie, als ich dran war, gab ich James und Charlie die Hand und Bella einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir müssen reden." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Gute Nacht Edward." Sagte sie laut und sah mir nicht in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht Bella." Ich sah dem Auto einen Augenblick lang hinterher.

Es war das erste mal, dass mich eine Frau abwies und ich musste zugeben, dass das mein Ego verletzte...aber auch mein Herz.


	5. Nachgeben

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Nachgeben. Bellas Pov.

„Eine Woche." Murmelte ich und fuhr mir mit den Fingern über die Lippen. Immer noch konnte ich Edwards auf ihnen spüren, ich hatte mich so gut in seinen Armen gefühlt, sie waren so stark und warm.

Es klopfte und Angela kam herein, sie trug einen Strauss weißer Rosen und strahlte mich an.

„Das ist der zehnte diese Woche." Erklärte sie, als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Seit dem Abendessen schickte mir Edward jeden Tag einen Strauss Rosen, an manchen sogar zwei.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur.

„Denkst du wieder an ihn?" Wollte Angela wissen und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Natürlich nicht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon Bella." Angela stupste mich mit ihrer Schulter an. „Wir wissen beide, dass du wegen Edward so nachdenklich bist."

„Sag das nicht, ich will nicht, dass mein Papa dich hört." Sagte ich schnell.

„Jetzt erzähl schon." Drängelte sie.

„Ich kann nicht." Sagte ich und sprang auf, Angela sah mich neugierig an. „Angela...hast du schon mal etwas gewollt, obwohl du wusstest, dass es nicht richtig ist?"

„Gott Bella! Was ist zwischen dir und Edward passiert?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts...es ist gar nichts passiert."

„Bella!"

„Ehrlich...also...wir haben uns geküsst." Gab ich zu.

„Aber, das habt ihr doch schon...auf dem Dorffest, nicht?"

„Ja und es gefällt mir sehr wenn er mich küsst, aber es ist nicht richtig." Erklärte ich.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich nur an eins denken darf und das ist die Hacienda und was ich tun kann, damit wir sie nicht verlieren." Antwortete ich.

„Ach Bella." Angela schüttelte den Kopf. „Das du dich für einen Mann interessierst, bedeutet doch nicht gleich, dass du die Hacienda vernachlässigst. Vielleicht hilft er dir ja sogar mit der Hacienda."

„Und Jacob?"

„Jacob." Schnaufte sie. „Jacob ist ein guter Mensch, ich mag ihn sehr, aber du brauchst jemanden, der dir ein anderes Niveau bieten kann."

„Das Geld interessiert mich nicht."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Jake dir wirklich helfen kann, das was von der Hacienda noch da ist, zu retten. Edward sieht verdammt gut aus, ist wohlerzogen und hat auch noch Geld und außerdem mag er dich sehr...genau wie du ihn magst, streite das bloß nicht ab."

„Ich mag ihn..sehr...so sehr, dass es mich erschreckt. Noch nie hab ich so etwas gefühlt, nicht mal bei Jacob." Gab ich zu.

„Also?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er mich mag?" Fragte ich unsicher.

„Ahh!" Angela warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Was glaubst du, haben die vielen Rosen zu bedeuten?"

„Du hast Recht." Antwortete ich etwas sicherer. „Ich glaube, ich gehe ihn besuchen...später."

„Das hört sich gut an, aber jetzt musst du erstmal Maria bei der Marmelade helfen." Jetzt strahlte Angela mich an.

„Gut, ich komme sofort." Angela ging und ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche, dann zog ich mir ein schlichtes, beiges Trägerkleid an und band mir die Haare zusammen. Bevor ich runter in die Küche ging, sah ich noch kurz nach meinem Vater, aber der schlief noch.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte ich, als ich in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen Bella." begrüßte Maria mich, fröhlich wie immer.

„Hast du schon alles vorbereitet?" Fragte ich sie und sie nickte. Meine Mutter hatte mir gezeigt, wie man Marmelade und Fruchtkonserven zubereitet, als ich gerade mal sechs Jahre alt gewesen war. Mir gefiel diese Arbeit und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass meine Mutter bei mir war wenn wir Marmelade kochten.

„Ich will das auch lernen." Sagte Angela enthusiastisch. „Ben hat mir gesagt, dass er deine Marmelade sehr mag und da wir bald heiraten werden, will ich sie ihm selber zubereiten." Sie wurde rot und ich musste lachen.

„Na dann komm her." Sagte ich und fing an, Angela zu zeigen, wie man Marmelade einkocht. Da es eigentlich keine schwierige Angelegenheit ist, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Angela genau wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und zu dritt hatten wir die Erdbeeren schnell in vielen Gläsern voller Marmelade verwandelt.

Als wir fertig waren, sagte ich Angela, dass sie gleich ein paar Gläser für Ben mitnehmen könnte und sie strahlte mich mal wieder an.

„Das wird Ben bestimmt schmecken." Erklärte sie begeistert.

Ich verabschiedet mich von Maria und Angela und ging wieder auf mein Zimmer. Dort wusch ich meine Hände und kämmte mir kurz meine Haare. Die Rosen hatte Angela auf den Tisch unter meinem Fenster gestellt, aber im Wohnzimmer würden sie viel besser zur Geltung kommen. Ich nahm die Vase und bevor ich runter ging, sah ich noch mal nach meinem Vater. Diesmal war er wach.

„Hallo Papi." Ich stellte die Rosen auf den Stuhl und ging zu der Vase, die ich neben sein Fenster gestellt hatte um zu sehen, ob sie noch genug Wasser hatten.

„Noch mehr Blumen?" Fragte mein Vater.

„Ja, sie sind heute Morgen gekommen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab schon so viele in meinem Zimmer und wollte diese ins Wohnzimmer stellen."

„Dieser Junge will dich wirklich erobern, oder?" Fragte mein Vater vergnügt.

„Papa!" Schimpfte ich. „Er will nur nett sein."

„Zu nett für meinen Geschmack." Sagte er und fing an zu husten, sofort war ich bei ihm und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte er, als der Hustenanfall vorbei war.

„Ja, du bist ein harter Knochen." Sagte ich und brachte ihn damit zum lachen.

„Ich mag diesen Jungen." Ich ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Stell dich nicht taub, du weißt genau, dass ich von Edward rede."

„Ja, er ist nett." Antwortete ich. „Genau wie seine Geschwister."

„Und? Magst du ihn?" Bohrte er weiter, er war noch immer blass, sah aber viel besser aus, als vor seiner Behandlung in der Hauptstadt.

„Wollen wir wirklich über Männer reden Papa?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Nein." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich glaub nicht...aber wenn wir es tun würden..." Ich sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich kann Edward gut leiden und glaube, dass jeder der drei Sträuße Rosen am Tag schickt, es wert ist einen zweiten Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Ich weiß, dass du es bis jetzt vermieden hast eine Beziehung anzufangen, aber du bist jetzt in dem richtigen Alter, um zu heiraten, außerdem möchte ich meine Enkel noch kennen lernen." Erklärte er und drückte meine Hand.

„Das wirst du auch Papa, aber jetzt noch nicht...zuerst müssen wir uns um die Hacienda kümmern." Sagte ich und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ich hatte nur noch sieben Tage, um den Kredit zu bezahlen, wenn ich es nicht tat, würde das der Anfang vom Ende sein.

„Eigentlich ist es meine Arbeit, dich zu versorgen und nicht umgekehrt." Mein Vater streichelte mir über die Wange.

„Aber das tust du doch, du liebst mich, du passt auf mich auf und ich mag es, das gleiche für dich zu tun." Erklärte ich lächelnd.

„Du bist deiner Mutter so ähnlich. Ihr war auch das Wohlbefinden der anderen wichtiger als ihr eigenes."

„Bin ich ihr wirklich ähnlich?" Fragte ich.

„Du bist genauso schön wie sie, aber du hast nicht nur ihre Schönheit geerbt, sondern auch ihr gutes Herz. Ich liebe deinen Bruder, aber du wirst immer mein kleines Mädchen sein." Er drückte wieder meine Hand und ich strahlte ihn an.

„Ich weiß Papa, aber jetzt ruhst du dich besser noch etwas aus, ich hab noch so einiges zu tun." Ich stand auf und nahm die Vase mit den Rosen.

„Etwas, was mit einem bestimmten jungen Mann mit grünen Augen zu tun hat?" Fragte er verschmitzt.

„Papa!"

„Pass auf dich auf Kind." Sagte er lachend. „Pass auf dich auf und grüße Edward von mir." Ich schnaufte nur und ging aus dem Zimmer, selbst im Flur konnte ich noch sein Lachen hören. Ich lächelte, es war gut, dass mein Vater Edward mochte.

Im Wohnzimmer stellte ich die Vase auf den großen Holztisch, der mindestens schon so alt war wie dieses Haus. Der Strauss passte perfekt und kam gut zur Geltung.

„Gehst du aus?" Hörte ich die Stimme meines Bruders hinter mir.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur und zupfte die Rosen zurecht.

„Hübsche Blumen. Sind die von dem Knecht?" Spottete James.

„Er heißt Jacob und nein, sie sind nicht von ihm." Sagte ich und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen.

„Von wem sind sie dann?" Wollte er wissen und hielt meine Hand fest.

„Von Edward Cullen." Zischte ich, damit er mich losließ.

„Cullen? Er hat dir die ganzen Blumen geschickt?" Ich nickte nur.

„Du solltest ihn besuchen und dich bedanken." Bemerkte er.

„Ich denke darüber nach." Ich würde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich genau das vorhatte. Selbstverständlich wusste ich genau, was James wollte. Ich sollte Edward heiraten, damit wir unsere Schulden los wurden, aber selbst wenn sich irgendetwas zwischen Edward und mir entwickeln sollte, war die Hacienda einzig und allein das Problem der Familie Swan.

„Tu es." Es hörte sich an wie ein Befehl. „Du solltest dich auch mit seiner Schwester anfreunden, sie scheint dich zu mögen."

„Es reicht James! Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel von mir hältst, aber du könntest deinen Wunsch, mich wie Vieh zu verschachern, etwas besser verbergen." Sagte ich sauer.

„Ich weiß das du kein Vieh bist Schwesterchen." James lachte. „Das wäre eine Beleidigung für deine Schönheit, aber diese Schönheit solltest du für etwas produktiveres nutzen, als mit Knechten zu flirten."

„Ich hasse dich!" Schrie ich ihn an und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, direkt bis zum Stall. Sam, der Stallmeister, sah mich besorgt an.

„Bella, geht's dir gut?" Fragte er sofort.

„Ja, alles Ok. Kannst du mir Blanquita satteln?" Bat ich ihn. Blanquita war meine Stute, ein Vollblutpferd, dass mein Vater mir zu meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Damals war es uns noch gut gegangen, dass war bevor Onkel Marcos so viele schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

„Danke Sam." Sagte ich, als er mir mein Pferd brachte.

„Da nicht für Miss Isabella." Sagte er und ich sah ihn böse an, weil er mich so nannte. Aber als ich in sein lachendes Gesicht sah merkte ich, dass er mich nur aufziehen wollte und lachte auch.

Ich stieg auf und ritt in vollem Galopp bis zum Fluss, es war eine gute Art meinen Frust auf James abzubauen, obwohl meine arme Stute keine Schuld an all dem hatte. Ich stieg ab und ließ Blanquita etwas trinken. Ich liebte diesen Ort, die weiten Felder voller Getreide, die ohne diese modernen Gifte gedeihen, die sie in der Stadt benutzten. Ich liebte es die reine Luft zu atmen, ich liebte die Leute die hier ihr einfaches, aber glückliches Leben lebten.

Ich liebte den Sonnenaufgang über den Feldern, die Pferde, die Blumen, unseren kleinen See. Ich liebte unsere Hacienda und durfte sie einfach nicht verlieren. Aber Angela hatte Recht, nur weil mir ein Mann gefiel, musste ich ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten. Ich wollte Edward besser kennen lernen, aber nicht aus den Gründen, aus denen James es wollte. Ich mochte Edward, sehr und das war das erste mal, dass ich einen Mann mochte...also ich mochte Jacob, aber das war anders. Edward mochte ich so richtig. Teufel! Ich verstand mich nicht mal selber. Seufzend nahm ich die Zügel von Blanquita, stieg auf und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Edwards Pov.

Eine Woche! Eine verdammte Woche war es jetzt her dass Bella mit ihrer Familie hier gewesen war. Ich seufzte. Seitdem hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, ich wusste dass ich mich falsch verhalten hatte, vielleicht hatte ich sie, mit dem was ich getan hatte, beleidigt. Aber als ich sie so nah bei mir gehabt hatte, hatte ich nicht widerstehen können.

„Was ist?" Flüsterte Tanya mir ins Ohr, sie stand hinter mir und strich mir über den Arm.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich genervt. Ich hatte heute keinen guten Tag, aber sie ignorierte meine Laune und strich mir weiter über den Arm.

„Du bist angespannt." Sie massierte meine Schultern. „Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas entspannen."

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust Tanya." Sagte ich streng.

„Es ist wegen ihr, stimmts?" Wollte sie wissen. „Seit einer Woche bist du seltsam zu mir."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest."

„Davon, dass du Gestern, als du mich genommen hast wie ein Tier, auch schon so sauer warst und...fast hättest du mich Bella genannt." Fauchte sie.

„Du hast dich nicht beschwert." Ich sah sie an.

„Weil ich gerne mit dir zusammen bin." Sie lächelte mich lasziv an. „Ich mag es zu spüren, wie hart und stark du bist."

„Eine Frau sollte nicht so reden." Das sie kein anständiges Mädchen war, war mir schon lange klar.

„Sei nicht sauer, aber wir haben so viel Spaß zusammen und ich will nicht, dass das aufhört." Sie streichelte mir wieder über den Arm. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich laut.

„Demetri sucht sie." Sagte Olga und Tanya schnaufte.

„Demetri, passend wie immer." Sagte sie leise.

„Ich komme sofort Olga." Ich wartete bis ich hörte, dass sich ihre Schritte entfernten und machte dann die Tür auf, Tanya folgte mir.

„Ich kann heute Nacht in dein Zimmer kommen und wir können etwas Spaß haben." Tanya streichelte über meine Brust.

„Vielleicht, aber ich werde dich suchen, wenn ich will." Sie sah mich wütend an.

„Tja, lassen sie sich aber nicht zu viel Zeit Chef, sonst kommt mir noch etwas dazwischen." Fauchte sie, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Verrücktes Mädchen, dachte ich. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie glaubten irgendwelche Rechte zu haben, ich hatte nie gesagt, dass sie einen besonderen Platz in meinem Leben haben würde.

Unten wartete schon Demetri auf mich, er hatte seinen Blick fest auf seine Cousine gerichtet und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie nach draußen verschwand. Ich fühlte mich etwas schuldig, weil ich mit seiner Cousine schlief, er war wirklich in Ordnung und fand es bestimmt nicht berauschend, dass sie die Geliebte des Chefs war, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

„Demetri." Sagte ich und er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Chef, die Lkws sind beladen und bereit, die Trauben in die Stadt zu bringen." Erklärte er.

„Ausgezeichnet Demetri, dass ist die erste von vielen Ernten, die für den Cullen-Wein bestimmt sind." Ich lächelte, es war schon immer mein Traum gewesen, die Weinberge wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, die einst meinen Eltern gehört hatten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich diese Hacienda ausgesucht hatte, es war gutes Land und die Weintrauben gediehen prächtig. Ich hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, ich war zu meinen Wurzel zurückgekehrt und hatte die erste Ernte für meinen neuen Wein.

Zusammen mit Demetri ging ich, um die Papiere für den Transport zu unterschreiben. Ich gab gerade die letzten Anweisungen, als ich Bella in der Einfahrt sah. Sie ritt auf ihrer Stute und sah einfach hinreißend aus, wie ein Engel der mich besuchen kam. Sie lächelte als sie mich entdeckte und ich unterschrieb schnell die letzten Papiere.

„Hallo." Sagte Bella, als sie bei uns angekommen war. Ich nahm die Zügel ihrer Stute und half ihr beim absteigen.

„Hallo." Erwiderte ich, als sie auf dem Boden stand, meine Hände lagen noch immer um ihre zarte Taille. Bella wurde rot und ich streichelte ihr kurz über die Wange.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Bella.

„Jetzt wo ich dich sehe, sehr gut. Ich dachte, du wärst noch sauer wegen dem was letztens passiert ist." Sagte ich und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war nicht sauer, eher verwirrt...ich hab noch nie so etwas für jemanden gefühlt." Bellas Wangen waren mittlerweile feuerrot. „Danke für die Rosen." Fügte sich noch hinzu.

„Bitte. Ich dachte, du hättest sie gar nicht bekommen."

„Sie sind sehr schön, nur...ich hatte bis jetzt keine Zeit, um vorbeizukommen und dir zu danken. Und...entschuldige wegen Freitag, ich hätte nicht weg rennen sollen." Sagte Bella, sah mich aber nicht an.

„Du warst erschrocken, ich hab auch noch nie etwas so starkes gefühlt Bella und..."

„Bella!" Quietschte Alice, Bella wand sich aus meinem Griff und ihre Wangen wurden noch dunkler.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du vorbeikommst?" Wollte Alice wissen. „Wir hätten ein Picknick vorbereiten können."

„Alice, lass Bella atmen. Außerdem hast du sie erst vor zwei Tagen gesehen." Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ja, Alice und Rose hatten Bella besucht, Alice nahm die Sache mit der Freundschaft sehr ernst.

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil Bella mich mehr mag als dich." Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich gekommen, um deinen Bruder zu sehen." Gab Bella schüchtern zu.

„Oh, na wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich. Mach dir keine Gedanken, hab schon verstanden und werde so tun, als ob ich nicht beleidigt wäre." Alice warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte ins Haus. Bella und ich sahen ihr lachend hinterher.

„Sollen wir auch ins Haus gehen?" Fragte ich und Bella nickte. Ich rief Seth, damit er sich um die Stute kümmerte, ihr was zu trinken gab und vielleicht einen Apfel.

„Hast du über das nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Wir gingen zusammen zum Haus und Bella nickte wieder. „Ich... du gefällst mir sehr Bella." Wiederholte ich meine Worte.

„Du mir auch." Sagte sie leise und ich sah sie ungläubig an. „In den letzten Tagen habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich mehr mag als ich dachte."

„Wirklich?"

„Aber es ist so merkwürdig...ich meine, ich kenne dich kaum und..." Sie seufzte. „...es macht mir Angst."

„Mir auch." Ich legte meine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, mich anzusehen. „Aber mir gefällt was ich fühle und vor allem, dass ich es für dich fühle."

„Findest du mich wirklich hübsch?" Fragte sie unsicher.

„Du bist schön und das nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen." Vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre, zuerst küsste ich sie sanft und als sie sich nicht zurückzog, so wie es sich gehörte.Bella legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ich drückte sie fest an mich.

„Wow." Murmelte ich, als wir den Kuss beendeten und legte meine Stirn gegen ihre. Bella lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Lass mich mit dir zusammen sein Bella." Sie machte langsam die Augen auf. „Gib mir eine Chance, lerne mich kennen und wenn dir dann nicht gefällt was du siehst, hast du alles Recht der Welt zu rennen, aber nur dann." Bella lachte.

„Einverstanden, nur...tu mir nicht weh Edward." Bat sie.

„Niemals." Versicherte ich ihr und küsste sie wieder.


	6. Missvertsändnisse

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Missverständnisse. Bellas Pov.

Seit gut zwei Wochen traf ich mich jetzt mit Edward, heimlich, nicht das ich stolz darauf war, aber ich wollte es weder meinem Vater noch James sagen. Vor allem James, er wollte nur Edwards Geld und ich fühlte mich so wohl mit Edward, dass ich nicht wollte, dass irgendetwas unsere Zweisamkeit störte. Es war so perfekt und außerdem schien er mir auch noch Glück zu bringen, denn die Bank hatte mir mehr Zeit eingeräumt, um den Kredit zurückzuzahlen und sie hatten sogar zugestimmt, unsere Hypothek zu erhöhen. Gott schien meine Gebete erhört zu haben und wenn ich mit der Hacienda alles geregelt hatte, würde ich den anderen von Edward und mir erzählen. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, dass was zwischen uns war, noch etwas geheim zu halten und er hatte zugestimmt.

„Bella." Flüsterte Edward hinter mir, ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er sah wieder so gut aus. Sein schwarz kariertes Hemd war nicht ganz zugeknöpft und ich konnte etwas von seiner Brust sehen, es juckte mir in den Händen und ich wollte ihn anfassen, seine Brust streicheln, meine Hände bis zu seinem flachen Bauch wandern lassen. Aber das konnte ich nicht, es wäre zu gewagt von mir.

Wir küssten uns und Edward umarmte mich oft, aber sobald es etwas „heißer" wurde, zog er sich zurück. Er schien noch immer der Meinung zu sein, dass er nicht zu weit gehen durfte, dabei war ich es mittlerweile, die sich nicht zurücknehmen wollte.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und er nahm mich in seine Arme und wirbelte mich einmal durch die Luft, bevor er mich küsste.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Schönheit." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen, ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich dich auch, aber ich hatte was zu erledigen." Erklärte ich. „Obwohl, jetzt ist alles gut."

„Ach ja?" Fragte er und ich nickte.

„Ja, die Bank hat mir mehr Zeit für den Kredit und die Hypothek eingeräumt." Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst." Schlug er zum wiederholten male vor.

„Ich will dein Geld nicht und das weißt du. Mir reicht es, dass du hier bist und mir immer wieder sagst, dass ich es schaffen kann." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Das wirst du auch, du bist das mutigste und sturste Mädchen das ich kennen."

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment." Murmelte ich und er lachte laut.

Wir suchten uns einen Platzt am Ufer des kleinen Sees, es war der Punkt an dem sich unsere Haciendas sich trafen, obwohl es eigentlich eher ein neutraler Punkt war. Deswegen kam ich auch so gerne hierher, genau wie Edward. Er hatte eine Decke und einen Korb mit unserem Picknick mitgebracht.

„Halt mal." Er gab mir den Korb und breitet dann die Decke aus.

„Hat dich keiner gefragt, wo du damit hin willst?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Alice." Antwortete er. „Aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mein Glück versuchen würde und dich einladen wollte."

„Edward!" Schimpfte ich. „Es soll doch..." Er legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich hab ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt Amor." Erklärte er und ich wurde rot, er nannte mich immer so und ich wusste nicht warum. Ich bezweifelte sehr, dass er mich so schnell lieben konnte und ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich nicht, ob ich ihn liebte. Ich war gerne mit ihm zusammen und genoss seine Gesellschaft, aber das bedeutete noch gar nichts.

„Warum wirst du rot?" Fragte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Es ist... etwas heiß." Redete ich mich raus.

„Heiß? Dann lass uns schwimmen gehen." Edward sprang auf und zog sich direkt sein Hemd aus.

„Edward!" Rief ich entsetzt und drehte meinen Kopf weg, mein Gesicht leuchtet jetzt bestimmt, so rot mussten meine Wangen sein.

„Komm, wir schwimmen nur." Als ich mein Gesicht wieder zu ihm drehte, knöpfte er sich gerade seine Hose auf.

„Nein!" Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und er lachte schallend.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nur Schwimmen werden Schatz." Ich sah ihn ein fach nur an, er sah so gut aus, seine Brust war breiter als ich gedacht hatte, seine Bauchmuskeln waren deutlich zu sehen und die Haare auf seiner Brust,ließen ihn noch männlicher wirken. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn ich mit meinen Fingern darüber streicheln würde?

„Kommst du?" Edward hielt mir seine Hand hin, ich nickte und biss mir auf die Lippe, seine Augen wurden etwas dunkler. „Beiss dir nicht auf die Lippe." Bat er in seltsamen Ton und ich gehorchte sofort.

„Aber ich habe keinen Badeanzug dabei." Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu, damit er sich die Hose ausziehen konnte.

„Schwimme einfach in Unterwäsche, ich tue es auch." Schlug er vor.

„Ist gut." Sagte ich, als ich hörte, wie er ins Wasser sprang. Ich drehte mich um und er sah so verdammt anziehend aus, ich schimpfte mit mir selber für meine Gedanken. Seine Haare waren nass und einige Wassertropfen liefen über seinen Körper, ich starrte ihn regelrecht an und er grinste schief.

„Dreh dich um." Bat ich, er schnaufte, drehte sich dann aber um und ich zog mein Kleid aus, zum Glück hatte ich meine beste Unterwäsche an. Es war zwar nichts passiert, aber seit dem Abend im Weinkeller hatte ich immer das Bedürfnis, besonders hübsch für ihn sein zu müssen.

Vorsichtig prüfte ich mit dem Fuß die Temperatur des Wassers, es war etwas kühl, aber angenehm. Ich ließ mich ins Wasser gleiten und schwamm zu Edward, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu mir stand.

„Kann ich dich jetzt sehen?" Fragte er, wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ja." Er drehte sich um und seine Augen wurden wieder etwas dunkler, genau wie vorher.

„Was?" Fragte ich, als er mich einfach nur ansah. Seine Augen wanderten von meinem Gesicht, über meinen Hals und immer tiefer, bis zu meiner Brust. Ich verschränkte die Arme.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Sirene." Er kam näher. „Wie eine schöne Meerjungfrau." Ich lächelte nur und wir schwammen eine Weile durch den See. Versehentlich berührten sich unsere Beine, selbst seine Beine waren so stark...so männlich.

„Komm her." Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und wir gingen im Wasser bis zum Wasserfall und stellten uns darunter.

„Kalt." Beschwerte ich mich und Edward umarmte mich lachend.

„Es ist perfekt und war dir nicht warm?"

„Ja, aber hier ist das Wasser immer kalt." Er lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss. Was wie ein sanfter, unschuldiger Kuss begann, wurde immer mehr. Unsere Körper, zumindest meiner, stand plötzlich in Flammen. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper, ich grub meine Finger in seine Haare und zog ihn näher an mich. Er drückte seine Hüften gegen meine und ich konnte deutlich spüren, was unser Kuss in ihm auslöste.

Er drückte mich fest an sich und ließ seine Lippen über meinen Hals gleiten, ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um eine Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Edward nahm meine Beine, legte sie um seine Hüften und trug mich aus dem Wasser. Ich stöhnte, als unsere Körper aneinander rieben, dass war nicht richtig, dass wusste ich. Ein anständiges Mädchen lässt nicht zu, dass so etwas passiert, dass hatten mir meine Mutter und meine Oma beigebracht. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, mir gefiel es seine Hände auf meinem Körper zu spüren, zu spüren wie er mich sanft in den Hals biss.

Edward legte mich auf die Decke und ich sah in seine Augen, die mich voller Verlangen ansahen. Er atmete schwer, genau wie ich, er küsste mich wieder und ich genoss es einfach. Edward biss mir sanft in die Lippe und ich stöhnte, mein Blut kochte und das löste Edward mit einer einzigen Berührung aus.

Ich spürte, wie seine Lippen zu meiner Brust wanderten und ich ließ zu, dass er meine Brust durch den Stoff meines BH´s küsste und konnte wieder ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Instinktiv drückte ich meinen Oberkörper durch und spürte seine harte Brust, geschickt machte Edward meinen BH auf, dann spielten seine Lippen mit meinen Brüsten, als ob es sich um eine Süßigkeit handelte.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich seinen Namen, was er tat fühlte sich so gut an.

„Bella...Bella..." Antwortete er, ich konnte seine Männlichkeit an meinen Bein spüren, er war so hart. Unsere Sachen waren nass und uns trennte nur der dünne Stoff seiner Boxer und mein, nicht gerade großer, Slip. Mit meinen Händen erforschte ich seine Brust, ließ sie über seine Schultern gleiten und erkundete seine starken Arme, Edward stöhnte auf.

„Ich halt es nicht mehr aus Bella." Murmelte er in mein Ohr, währen ich seine Hand auf meinem Po spürte.

„Edward." Stöhnte ich wieder und bedeckte seine Schultern mit kleinen Küssen.

„Sein meine Frau Bella...meine Ehefrau wann immer du willst, aber sei jetzt meine Frau." Flüsterte er und küsste mich voller Verlangen. In mir regte sich etwas, war das eine Liebeserklärung? Er bat mich seine Frau werden und auch seine Ehefrau, aber...konnte ich das? Mein Körper schrie nach seinen Berührungen und seinen Küssen. Edward sah mir in die Augen, ich ließ mich von dem leiten, was ich fühlte und nickte. Edwards Hand streichelte über mein Bein und wanderte immer höher.

„Oh Gott." Stöhnte ich, als er mich „da" berührte.

Wir waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass wir das galoppieren des Pferdes, dass sich näherte, erst bemerkten, als es schon verdammt nahe war.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte Edward, ich griff nach meinem Kleid und zog es an, Edward sprang wieder ins Wasser. Gott sei Dank kam der Reiter nicht näher, sondern ritt in die andere Richtung davon.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf, dass wäre gar nicht gut gewesen, wenn man Edward und mich hier halbnackt entdeckt hätte. Ich seufzte, mein Herz klopfte wie wild und mein Blut floss viel zu schnell durch meine Adern. Es war ein großes Glück gewesen, dass der Reite hier vorbeigekommen war, mich Edward hinzugeben, wäre nicht korrekt gewesen, wir kannten uns doch kaum.

Edward kam wieder aus dem Wasser und wirkte etwas ruhiger, aber ihm schien die Situation genauso unangenehm zu sein wie mir.

„Amor." Sagte er und kam zu mir. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so hab gehen lassen."

„Ist schon gut." Antwortete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich begehre dich so sehr." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. „Und was ich gesagt habe, meine ich ernst." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Das du meine Ehefrau wirst...wenn du willst natürlich."

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja."Antwortete er ernst. „Ich empfinde viel für dich Bella." Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten, sanft wie eine Feder, über meine Wange.

„Edward." Sagte ich nur, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

„Vorsicht Schatz." Sagte er. „Du wirst wieder nass."

„Ich empfinde auch viel für dich Edward." Ich war glücklich, jetzt wusste ich es, ich empfand mehr für Edward als für Jacob, besser gesagt, ich liebte ihn. Ja, ich liebte ihn.

„Und? Was sagst du?" Wollte er wissen. „Heiratest du mich?"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das zu schnell geht?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich will dich Bella und ich hab die Dinge die ich will gerne bei mir." Erklärte er.

„Ey!" Schimpfte ich.

„Entschuldige dafür, wie es sich angehört hat. Manchmal bin ich etwas grob, vor allem wenn es darum geht etwas auszudrücken." Er lächelte schief. „Ich möchte zu dir nach hause kommen und vor deinem Vater deine Hand nehmen können. Aber vor allem möchte ich, dass all wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst."

„Das möchte ich auch."

„Dann können wir den anderen sagen, dass wir zusammen sind?" Fragte er und ich nickte. „Freitag komm ich zu euch und frage deinen Vater um Erlaubnis." Edward war so korrekt.

„Das musst du nicht, ich kann..." Er legte mir wieder seinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich möchte es aber, ich möchte, dass es etwas formelles ist und ich möchte mit deinem Vater reden." Sagte er stur.

„Na gut." Sagte ich und er lächelte. Ich fing an unsere Sachen einzupacken, während Edward sich anzog. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte ich damit, Jacob aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun und hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm das mit Edward sagen sollte. Jetzt war ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater, um ihm zu sagen, dass Edward zum Abendessen kommen würde.

„Hallo Papa." Sagte ich und er strahlte mich an.

„Prinzessin." Sagte er fröhlich. „Wie geht es dir Schatz?"

„Gut." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und du? Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser." Antwortete er und fing direkt an zu husten. Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sieh mich nicht so an." Sagte er. „Ist was?" Fragte er dann und sah auf meine Hände, mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nervös damit herum spielte.

„Also." Fing ich an. „Na ja..."

„Bells! Was ist Schatz?"

„Edward will zum Abendessen kommen." Platzte ich heraus, mein Vater sah mich für einen Moment schweigend an und lachte dann laut.

„Und deswegen bist du so nervös?" Fragte er lachend und ich sah ihn böse an. Ja, ich war nervös und sein Lachen half mir nicht gerade.

„Das ist nicht witzig." Meckerte ich.

„Doch, das ist es. Für mich zumindest." Er lachte weiter.

„Papa!"

„Tut mir Leid Schatz." Entschuldigte er sich, aber seine Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen. „Ist gut, der junge Cullen kann zum essen kommen, wann immer er will."

„Perfekt." Sagte ich und seufzte erleichtert. „Ich werde es ihm sagen." Er strahlte mich an und ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich wieder nach unten ging. Dort rannte ich direkt in Jacob.

„Bells!" Rief er erfreut.

„Jacob."

„Ich hab dich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Ist was passiert?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nein,ich hatte nur viel zu tun." Redete ich mich raus.

„Mit Cullen?" Das traf mich unvorbereitet.

„Bitte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist Unsinn,vergiss es." Sagte er schnell.

„Sag schon, wovon redest du?"

„James...er hat da was gesagt." Antwortete er leise.

„Was?"

„Er sagt...das du und Cullen...das ihr zusammen seid." Überrascht sah ich ihn an, es war unmöglich, dass James wusste...es sei den...nein, das war unmöglich. „Er erzählt im Dorf rum, dass Cullen sein Schwager ist."

„Was!" Rief ich und Jake zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er spielt schon seit Tagen Karten und keiner wollte ihm mehr Kredit geben...na ja, dann hat er behauptet, dass Edward für ihn bürgt."

„Gott." Murmelte ich.

„Stimmt das nicht?" Wollte Jake wissen, ich antwortete nicht. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Verdammter James, auch wenn nicht alles gelogen war, hasste ich es, wenn er glaubte, dass Edward all unsere Probleme lösen würde. Aber, wenn Edward das wusste, warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Man würde die Schulden von James bei ihm eintreiben und er musste es wissen.

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte ich und wollte an Jacob vorbeigehen.

„Warte Bella." Er hielt mich am Arm fest. „Bist du mit ihm zusammen?" Er sah mich ernst an. „Ich liebe dich Bella und das weißt du, wenn du mir nur eine Chance gibst, ich..."

„Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Bitte, gib mir nur eine Chance, oder bist du wirklich mit Cullen zusammen?" Wollte er wissen.

„Ich..."

„Jacob!" Rief Sam von draußen und ich war erleichtert, als er zu uns kam. „Wir brauchen dich im Stall Jacob." Jake sah mich an.

„Geh schon."

„Gut, wir reden später weiter." Sagte er und ging mit Sam in den Stall.

Ich rannte die Treppe hoch und in das Zimmer von James, er war nicht da und ich suchte ihn überall, aber er war mal wieder nicht da. Verdammt! Er kam den ganzen Tag über nicht nach Hause und ich wartete bist tief in die Nacht auf ihn, aber er tauchte nicht auf. Im Morgengrauen brachten ihn die Jungs von Mike nach Hause, er war stockbesoffen. Sam und Quil mussten mir helfen, ihn in sein Bett zu tragen, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte.

Da ich schon mal wach war, frühstückte ich schnell und ging dann auf die Felder, ich musste sehen, wie es um die Ernte jetzt war alles in perfekten Konditionen, aber man wusste ja nie. Heute war Donnerstag und ich musste mir überlegen, was wir am nächsten Abend kochen würden.

„Bella." Holte mich die Stimme Jacobs aus meinen Gedanken. Ich bleib stehen und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Hallo." Sagte ich nur und wollte weitergehen.

„Was ist?" Fragte er und ging neben mir her.

„Nichts, was soll sein?" Er seufzte und nahm meinen Arm.

„Ist es wegen Gestern?" Fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Jake, du hast nur gesagt was du fühlst und auch wenn es mir sehr schmeichelt, weißt du..." Ich konnte nicht weiter reden, weil seine Lippen plötzlich auf meinen waren. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich an sich, ich versuchte ihn weg zu stoßen, aber er war zu stark für mich.

„Jacob..." Sagte ich, als er mich endlich los ließ. „Ich glaube...das war nicht richtig."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte dich noch einmal küssen. Und ich weiß, dass du es auch wolltest." Er lächelte mich an und ich sagte nichts. Ich war mit Edward zusammen, aber ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun. Wenn ich ihm weh tat, würde ich mir auch selber weh tun, Jake war ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens.

„Jake..ich glaube nicht..."

„Ich liebe dich." Er streichelte meine Wange. „Denk nur daran, wie gut es uns zusammen gehen würde."

„Ich.."

„Denk einfach darüber nach, ich gehe jetzt besser, es gibt noch viel zu tun." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Ich seufzte, ich will ihm nicht weh tun, dachte ich wieder. Nicht ihm. Plötzlich hörte ich schnelle Schritte zwischen den Bäumen und als ich mich umsah, sah ich Edward auf mich zukommen. Er sah sauer aus,mehr als sauer, wütend.

„Isabella!" Schrie er, anscheinend hatte er den Kuss gesehen.

„Edward, lass es mich erklären." Sagte ich schnell.

„Was willst du mir erklären? Das du es mit deinem Knecht treibst?" Er packte mich fest am Arm.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Lass es mich erklären...Autsch." Er tat mir weh.

„Und ich glaubte, dass du deinen Vater schonen wolltest, aber du wolltest nur nicht, dass dein Geliebter etwas mitbekommt."

„Es reicht!" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Es ist nicht so wie du glaubst und jetzt lass mich los, du tust mir weh."

„Ich tu dir weh?" Fragte er sarkastisch. „Schlampen wie du kennen keinen Schmerz:" Das tat weh und die Ohrfeige die ich ihm für seine Worte gab, sorgte dafür, dass er mich losließ.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich beleidigst!" Schrie ich und er lächelte, aber es war ein kaltes Lächeln.

„Tanya hatte recht, du bist eine Heuchlerin."

„Wenn du mich erklären lässt..." Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er packte wieder meinen Arm und zog mich an seinen Körper.

„War das der Plan? Mich heiraten und es dann weiter mit ihm treiben?" Fragte er hart.

„Wo holst du nur diesen Unsinn her? Ich würde niemals..."

„Lügnerin! Du bist genau wie alle anderen!"

„Das stimmt nicht Edward, lass es mich doch bitte erklären."

„Ich bin dir ins Netz gegangen. Du und deine Bescheidenheit, dein Verhalten im Weinkeller, Santa Bella...und dann dein Verhalten am See, so ganz anders..." Das tat wieder weh, ich hatte es zugelassen, weil ich ihn liebte.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte ich nur.

„Du liebst mein Geld." Fauchte er.

„Nein." Jetzt musste ich meine Tränen zurückhalten. „Ich liebe dich." Ich sah ihm in die Augen und für einen Moment verschwand der Hass aus seinen Augen, aber nur, um sofort wieder da zu sein.

„Sag deinem Bruder, dass ich seine Laster nicht länger finanziere. Er muss sich eine neue Bank suchen." Er ließ mich plötzlich los und ich stolperte.

„Edward." Ich wollte meine Hand auf seinen Arm legen, aber er wich mir aus.

„Adios." Sagte er nur, drehte sich um und ging weg. Ich sah ihm hinterher. Was war da gerade passiert? Warum ließ er es mich nicht erklären? Er ging einfach und ließ mich, mit gebrochenem Herzen, zurück.

„Edward." Murmelte ich und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.


	7. Revanche

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Revanche. Edwards Pov.

„Bella." Ich flüsterte ihren Namen wie eine Liebkosung. Wir trafen uns jetzt seit ein paar Tagen heimlich und ich könnte glücklicher nicht sein. In meinem Kopf sah ich immer wieder die Bilder von Bella, wie sie halbnackt mit mir im See schwamm, noch immer hatte ich den Geschmack ihrer Haut auf meinen Lippen. Sie hatte auf mich und meine Zärtlichkeiten reagiert und sie erwidert, bis dieser verfluchte Reiter uns gestört hat.

Ich musste nur an sie denken und sofort wurde mein Schwanz harte, ob es ihr Gesicht war, ihr verführerischer Körper, ich wusste es nicht, alles an ihr war pure Einladung zum Sex und bald würde sie mein sein. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Herein." Sagte ich und Tanya erschien in der Tür, sie schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben. Seitdem Bella mir eine Chance gegeben hatte, hatte ich sie nicht mehr in mein Bett geholt und sie schien es endlich begriffen zu haben.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um mich für mein Verhalten letztens zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte die Vase nicht nach dir werfen sollen." Sagte sie schnell.

„Wie auch immer." Antwortete ich gelangweilt.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, was sie hat, was ich nicht habe." Fügte sie hinzu. Ich sah sie fest an und holte tief Luft bevor ich antwortete. Ich wollte sie nicht schlecht behandeln, sie hatte mich, auf eine bestimmte Art, auch immer gut behandelt.

„Bella wird meine Frau, die Herrin dieses Hauses und die Mutter meiner Kinder, du solltest dich daran gewöhnen und vorsichtig sein, wie du über sie sprichst. Sie wird bald deine Chefin sein." Erklärte ich langsam und ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Klar, auch du bist ihr ins Netz gegangen. Sie mit ihrer unschuldigen Aura, als ob sie keiner Flieg was zu leide tun könnte." Fauchte sie.

„Es reicht Tanya." Ich schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich habe dir nie irgendetwas versprochen, du bist von ganz allein in mein Bett gekommen."

„Ich hab dich nie um etwas gebeten, ich bin nicht wie Bella."

„Das weiß ich. Bella ist eine Frau zum heiraten und du bist..." Ich beendete den Satz nicht, ich war wütend, wollte aber nichts falsches sagen.

„Ich schlafe mit dir, weil ich es will, sie gibt dir ihren Körper, damit du ihre Familie ernährst.!" Fauchte sie wieder.

„Hör auf so einen Blödsinn zu reden."

„Du weißt genau, dass es kein Blödsinn ist, du bezahlst die Schulden von ihrem Bruder, Edward." Sie seufzte. „Und er rennt durchs Dorf und erzählt jedem, wie gut es ihnen jetzt geht, da seine Schwester eine gute Partie gemacht hat."

„Die einzige die hier ins Haus ziehen wird, ist Bella!" Sagte ich ruhig und Tanya lachte laut.

„Sie wird ihre Familie nie im Stich lassen, sie liebt ihre Hacienda und du bist der Idiot, der sich mit ihrem unnützen Vater und ihrem idiotischen Bruder belasten muss, damit sie dir ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit schenkt."

„Halt jetzt den Mund!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Du weißt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage." Sie kam zu mir. „Ich bitte dich um nichts, nicht darum, dass du mich heiratest, oder mir sonst einen Titel gibst. Wir beide haben viel Spaß zusammen und wenn du heiraten willst, dann tu dass,aber wir können auch weiterhin unseren Spaß haben." Sie lächelte mich an. Nein, niemals,jetzt da Bella mich akzeptiert hat, würde ich so etwas niemals tun. Bella war von jetzt an die einzige in meinem Leben.

„Nein! Das was auch immer zwischen uns war, ist dachte, dass hättest du endlich begriffen." Sagte ich und sie schnaufte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie bevorzugst, sie ist so dämlich." Machte Tanya weiter.

„Meine Geduld mit dir ist gleich zu Ende Tanya." Warnte ich sie.

„Du wirst dich mit ihr nur langweilen, ein Mann wie du, so männlich und bist nicht gemacht für die Ehe." Sagte sie.

„Tanya, du..." Es klopfte mal wieder an die Tür.

„Was?" Fragte ich gereizt, mein Geduldsfaden war wirklich kurz davor zu reißen.

„Ich bin es, Jasper. Ich muss mit dir reden." Hörten wir, Tanya schnaufte, machte aber einen Schritt zurück. Ich ging zur Tür und machte sie auf. Jasper kam rein und sah überrascht zu Tanya, dann sah er zu mir und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du beschäftigt bist. Ich kann später wiederkommen." Sagte Jasper schnell.

„Tanya wollte gerade gehen." Erklärte ich ruhig, Tanya warf mir einen Killerblick zu, ging aber zur Tür.

Tanya ging an Jasper vorbei und machte die Tür fest hinter sich zu. Jasper sah mich strafend an.

„Wenn deine Schwester das mitbekommt, bringt sie dich um." Stellte er ironisch fest.

„Ich hab nichts mit ihr."

„Gott sei Dank. Du investierst zu viel in die Swans und du solltest dir keinen Ausrutscher leisten." Bemerkte Jasper.

„Bella wird das nie erfahren, sie wird meine Frau und genau das habe ich gerade Tanya klar gemacht." Sagte ich fest. „Hast du das, worum ich dich gebeten habe?"

„Ich komme gerade von der Bank und von jetzt an gehören sämtliche Schulden der Swans dir, auch die Hypothek." Erklärte er. „Glaubst du nicht, dass es besser ist, wenn du es Bellas sagst?" Schlug er vor. „Ich kenne Bella nicht sehr gut, aber sie ist ein sehr unabhängiges Mädchen und es wird ihr nicht gefallen, wenn du ihr so etwas verschweigst."

„Sie hat sich geweigert, dass ich ihre Schulden bezahle und sie wird sauer sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich es doch getan habe. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Hacienda verliert."

„Du magst sie sehr." Stellte er fest und ich nickte nur. „Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du die Schulden ihres Bruders bezahlen solltest?"

„James ist ein Lebemann, aber ich will nicht, dass sich Bella auch noch darum sorgen muss." Erklärte ich ihm.

„Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass es Bella gefallen wird...obwohl ich auch...vergiss es." Unterbrach er sich selber.

„Sag was du sagen wolltest." Bat ich ihn, er hatte mich neugierig gemacht.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, vergiss es."

„Jasper!" Er seufzte.

„Also, vielleicht weiß sie ja von den Schulden." Sagte er schnell.

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht."

„Siehst du, dass glaube ich auch. Ich habe nur gehört, wie Tanya das zu Lauren gesagt hat. Wie gesagt, kenne ich Bella nicht sehr gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dazu fähig wäre, jemanden auszunutzen." Erklärte Jasper.

„Tanya." Murmelte ich. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum sie Bella so hasst." Jasper verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ey! Tanya hatte schon ein Problem mit Bella bevor ich hierher gekommen bin." Stellte ich klar.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass du jetzt zwischen den beiden stehst, macht es nicht gerade besser." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe mit Tanya geredet."

„So wie sie ausgesehen hat, als sie hier raus ist, hat sie es nicht gerade gut aufgenommen." Schnaufte er.

„Ich weiß was ich tue Jasper."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du Recht hast." Sagte Jasper und ging aus meinem Büro. Ich schnaufte, es störte mich, dass er nicht an mein Urteilsvermögen glaubte. Ich nahm die Schlüssel von meinem Wagen und beschloss, Bella zu besuchen. Vor dem Haus traf ich schon wieder auf Tanya.

„Du fährst zu ihr, stimmts?" Fragte sie.

„Wir haben doch schon darüber geredet Tanya." Antwortete ich genervt, doch sie ging einfach weiter neben mir her.

„Sie ist nicht so eine Heilige wie du glaubst Edward." Machte sie weiter.

„Tanya..." Sie unterbrach mich.

„Gestern hab ich sie bei den Blacks gesehen." Platzte sie heraus. „Und es war nur Jacob zu Hause. Sie ist nicht so, wie sie dich glauben lassen will." Tanya nahm meine Hand. „Sie liebt Jacob schon immer. Wie kannst du glauben, dass sich das von einen Tag auf den anderen ändert?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie liebt mich." Behauptete ich und wenn sie es noch nicht tat, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass es bald so sein würde.

„Bella liebt Jacob, sie sind nur nicht zusammen, weil er genauso arm ist wie sie. Sie braucht jemanden, der ihre Hacienda rettet und den hat sie jetzt ja gefunden." Ihre Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Bella war immer sehr nett zu diesem Typen und hat immer behauptet, dass sie nur Freunde seien, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass er sie liebte.

„Nein!" Sagte ich fest.

„Doch Edward!" Behauptet Tanya. „Bella spielt dir nur etwas vor und ich wette, dass sie genau jetzt mit Jacob zusammen ist. Sie braucht dich nur, damit du ihrer Familie hilfst."

„Verschwinde Tanya, in der Küche oder im Hühnerstall gibt es bestimmt Arbeit für dich!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Aber..."

„Verschwinde endlich!"

„Sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe!" Schrie sie, ich drehte mich einfach um und stieg in mein Auto.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Ich war ein Idiot, wenn ich mich durch Tanyas Worte verunsichern ließe. Genau das war ich, ein Idiot. Sobald ich durch das Tor der Swans fuhr, wurde ich etwas ruhiger. Einige der Arbeiter grüßten mich freundlich und ich fragte, wo ich Isabella finden kö sagte mir, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf den hinteren Feldern sei. Ich stellte meinen Wagen ab und ging die letzten Meter zu Fuß.

Ich sah Bella schon von weitem, sie ging mit gesenktem Kopf über die Felder und ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, ging dieser Typ. Er schien sie zu rufen, den ich sah, wie sie stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Als sie weitergehen wollte, hielt er sie auf und sie unterhielten sich einen Moment. Ich blieb hinter einigen Bäumen stehen, damit sie mich nicht sahen, ich musste wissen, ob Tanya die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Und ich musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es so war. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie und sie machte nichts. Sie ließ es zu, sie war also wirklich wie alle anderen, sie war nur an meinem Geld interessiert. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber nein, ich bin Edward Cullen und ich würde nie wegen einer Frau weinen. Der Typ ging und ich war mit ein paar langen Schritten bei Bella, der würde ich jetzt was erzählen.

„Isabella!" Schrie ich und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Edward, lass es mich erklären." Sagte sie, sobald ich nah genug war.

„Was willst du mir erklären? Das du es mit deinem Knecht treibst?" Schrie ich sie an und packte ihren Arm,

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Lass es mich erklären...Autsch." Beschwerte sie sich, aber es konnte ihr gar nicht weh tun, nicht mehr als mir.

„Und ich glaubte, dass du deinen Vater schonen wolltest, aber du wolltest nur nicht, dass dein Geliebter etwas mitbekommt!" Schrie ich, hatte ich mich wirklich so in ihr getäuscht.

„Es ist nicht so wie du glaubst und jetzt lass mich los, du tust mir weh." Bella versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien.

„Ich tu dir weh?" Fragte ich mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus . „Schlampen wie du kennen keinen Schmerz:" Bella gab mit eine schallende Ohrfeige und ich ließ sie los.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich beleidigst!" Schrie sie.

„Tanya hatte Recht, du bist eine Heuchlerin." Fauchte ich.

„Wenn du mich erklären lässt..." Bella machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich packte sie wieder am Arm und zog sie nah an meinen Körper.

„War das der Plan? Mich heiraten und es dann weiter mit ihm treiben?" Fragte ich hart.

„Wo holst du nur diesen Unsinn her? Ich würde niemals..."

„Lügnerin! Du bist genau wie alle anderen!" Unterbrach ich sie hart.

„Das stimmt nicht Edward, lass es mich doch bitte erklären." Ich wollte es nicht hören, sie würde mich eh nur anlügen, ich hatte gesehen, was ich gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin dir ins Netz gegangen. Du und deine Bescheidenheit, dein Verhalten im Weinkeller, Santa Bella...und dann dein Verhalten am See, so ganz anders..."

„Ich liebe dich." Unterbrach sie mich, aber das war nur wieder eine neue Lüge.

„Du liebst mein Geld." Dessen war ich mir jetzt sicher, da konnte sie noch so mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Nein, ich liebe dich." Sie klang so ehrlich, aber...ich durfte mich nicht schon wieder von ihr täuschen lassen.

„Sag deinem Bruder, dass ich seine Laster nicht länger finanziere. Er muss sich eine neue Bank suchen." Abrupt ließ ich sie los und sie strauchelte etwas, fing sich aber wieder.

„Edward." Sie kam auf mich zu, aber ich wich ihr aus.

„Adios." Sagte ich kalt und drehte mich um, ich wollte ihre Lügen nicht mehr hören.

„Edward." Sagte sie wieder, aber ich ging mit schnellen Schritten weg von ihr.

„Edward!" Sie war hinter mir her gerannt. „Lass mich doch erklären." Bat sie wieder, ich sah sie nur an und stieg in meinen Wagen. „Bitte.." Ich ignorierte sie und startete mein Auto und gab Gas. Im Rückspiegel konnte ich sehen, dass sie weinte. Ich trat das Gaspedal durch, ich brauchte jetzt die Geschwindigkeit, auch wenn der Lieferwagen nicht gerade dafür gemacht war. Zu Haus angekommen, sprang ich wütend aus dem Auto und ging mit großen Schritten ins Haus.

„Tanya!" Schrie ich und suchte sie im ganzen Haus. „Tanya!" Rief ich wieder, als ich im Flur der Angestellten angekommen war. Eine Tür ging auf und Tanya steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Was?" Fragte sie, aber ich verlor nicht viel Worte, sondern schob sie direkt wieder ins Zimmer und aufs Bett. Es war an der Zeit, dass der alte Edward Cullen wieder zum Einsatz kam.

„Was ist?" Fragte sie wieder, aber ich antwortete nicht. Ich packte die Träger ihres Kleides und zerriss sie einfach, dann küsste ich sie hart...Tanya reagierte sofort und ich spürte ihre Finger in meinen Haaren, dass war mir zu vertraut und ich schob sie weg.

Sie knöpfte geschickt mein Hemd auf, ich packte ihre Haare und drückte sie nach unten, Tanya verstand sofort, was ich von ihr wollte.

Tanya nahm meinen Schwanz in den Mund und ihre Hand schloss sich um meinen Sack. Ich wollte vergessen, sie sollte mich Bella vergessen lassen, aber es funktionierte nicht, ich wollte auf eine dunkle Mähne sehen und nicht auf eine blonde. Tanya schien zu merken, wie wütend ich war und bearbeitete meinen Schwanz heftiger und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich einen, nicht gerade befriedigenden, Orgasmus hatte.

Tanya sah zu mir auf und wischte sich den Mund ab, ich verpackte meinen Schwanz wieder, drehte mich um und ging. Ich war noch genauso wütend wie vorher. Wenn ich bis jetzt ein Problem gehabt hatte, hatte der Sex mich immer abgelenkt, aber Heute hatte es nichts gebracht. Ich stapfte zu meinem Büro und traf Rose auf dem Flur, die zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich fragend an. Ich ging, ohne etwas zu sagen, an ihr vorbei.

„Verdammt!" Schrie ich und warf alles, wa sich auf meinem Schreibtisch befand auf den Fußboden. Sie hat mich angelogen! Ich war so dumm, so ein Idiot, ich hatte mich von ihrem verführerischen Körper verhexen lassen. Ich hatte ihr das Theater vom unschuldigen Mädchen abgekauft. Aber sie würde dafür bezahlen, so wahr ich Edward Cullen hieß. Es klopfte und ich ignorierte es. Ich wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, aber die Person vor der Tür war verdammt hartnäckig und irgendwann riss ich die Tür auf.

„Was willst du?" Schrie ich Tanya an, die davor stand.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie konfus, sie hatte sich umgezogen, aber ihre Haare waren noch immer zerzaust.

„Nichts was dich etwas anginge." Knurrte ich.

„Du bist gerade wie ein Irrer in mein Zimmer gestürmt und ich glaube, dass ich eine Erklärung verdient habe." Antwortete sie sauer.

„Du hattest Recht." Sagte ich nur.

„Ahh!" Rief sie aus. „Du hast sie also gesehen?"

„Ja."

„Dann interessiert sie dich jetzt nicht mehr?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Alles ist noch genau wie heute Morgen." Sagte ich fest, dass hatte ich beschlossen, ich wollte Bella noch immer. Sie sollte meine Ehefrau werden und das sie mich nicht liebte, war mir egal. Ich wollte sie in meinem Bett und dann würde sie diesen Jacob Black schon vergessen, dafür würde ich sorgen.

„Aber...ich dachte.."

„Da hast du falsch gedacht! Es läuft alles wie gehabt, nur mit anderen Methoden." Erklärte ich fest.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Und jetzt gehe bitte." Tanya schnaufte, ging aber ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und holte die Papiere raus, die mich zum Besitzer der Schulden der Swans machte. Bella würde bekommen was sie wollte, ihre Hacienda, aber auch ich würde bekommen was ich wollte.

Ich griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Großhändlers, die Swans hatten nicht nur Schulden bei der Bank und ich würde jetzt all meine Trümpfe ausspielen. Isabella Swan würde mein werden, auf welche Art auch immer.

Bellas Pov.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, die Sonne schien, aber nicht in meinem Herzen. Ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, ich hatte noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein geweint, nachdem ich für meinen Vater eine halbwegs plausible Ausrede dafür erfunden hatte, warum die Cullen jetzt doch nicht zum Abendessen kamen.

Es war unglaublich, wie schnell meine Zukunftspläne und Träume verpufft waren. Meine Augen brannten und ich hatte Kopfschmerzen, noch immer hörte ich Edwards Worte in meinem Kopf, sie hatten sich wie Nadeln in mein Herz gebohrt. Ich war nicht ganz unschuldig an der Situation, dass wusste ich, aber er hatte mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich hatte ihn auch noch nie nach den eindeutig zweideutigen Blicken gefragt, die Tanya ihm ständig zuwarf. Irgendetwas lief da zwischen den beiden. Tanya hasste mich und daran war nur James Schuld, aber das Edward ihr mehr glaubte als mir, dass hatte mich, sprichwörtlich, umgebracht.

Ich musste vergessen, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn mir etwas weh tat. Ich musste Edward vergessen, niemals hätte ich glauben dürfen, dass es etwas anderes gab, als das was ich mit Jacob hatte. Er war das einzige was ich je haben würde, was der Liebe nahe kam. Aber ich wusste auch, dass nach Edward nichts mehr so wie früher sein würde.

„Wieso hast du dich mit Cullen gestritten?" Platzte James in mein Zimmer. Als er mich ansah, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von sauer, auf besorgt.

„Geht es dir gut? Was ist? Warum weinst du?" Er kam zu mir und wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich schon wieder weinte.

„Hat er dir weh getan?" ich schüttelte den Kopf und flüchtete mich das erste mal seit langem, in die Arme meines Bruders. Er drückte mich fest an sich und ließ sich von mir sein Hemd nass weinen.

„Was ist passiert Bells?" Fragte er wieder.

„Er...du hast auch Schuld." Sagte ich und erinnerte mich an das, was Edward gesagt hatte.

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte James und ließ mich los.

„Von deinen Spielschulden, wie konntest du behaupten, dass Edward sie bezahlt?"

„Er ist dein Verlobter." Rechtfertigte er sich.

„Jetzt nicht mehr und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es je war."

„Verdammter Cullen." Fluchte James.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, eh?" Wollte ich wissen. „Wegen dir glaubt er jetzt, dass ich nur sein Geld wollte und das stimmt nicht. Verdammt noch mal James, Edward war das einzige gute das mir seit langen passiert ist und du hast es ruiniert."

„Wolltest du alles für dich haben?" Fragte er und sprang auf.

„Niemals wollte ich sein Geld und du wirst es, zum Glück, nie bekommen, hör also endlich auf dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen und verhalte dich wie ein richtiger Swan." Erklärte ich.

„Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe Mädchen. Außerdem war bestimmt wieder der Knecht schuld." Fauchte er.

„Jacob hat nichts damit zu tun." Behauptete ich, obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte.

„Verteidige ihn nicht immer."

„Verschwinde! Lass mich allein!" Schrie ich, sprang aus dem Bett und schubste ihn zur Tür, die schlug ich ihm vor der Nase zu.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte ich und suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen. Ich hatte schon den ganzen Morgen vertrödelt, mein Vater fragte sich bestimmt schon, wo ich blieb. Schnell sprang ich unter die Dusche und zog mich dann an. Ich hatte mich für eine dunkle Jeans und eine schlichte Bluse entschieden. Viele hübsche Sachen hatte ich leider nicht, ich hatte mir seit langem nichts mehr gekauft. Die Behandlung meines Vaters kostete viel Geld, aber das war egal, Hauptsache er wurde wieder ganz gesund.

„Hallo Papa." Begrüßte ich ihn., als ich in sein Zimmer kam. Er lag auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch.

„Hallo Schatz." Sagte er und legte sein Buch zur Seite. „Ich hab dich den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen, wo warst du?" Fragte er und ich beschloss es mit einer Lüge zu versuchen.

„Auf dem Feld." Sagte ich und er sah mich einen Moment lang an.

„Lügnerin." Sagte er nur, er kannte mich einfach zu gut. „Ist was passiert Kind?"

„Nein, ich hab nur verschlafen, sonst nichts. Tut mir Leid" Versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Schatz." Er rückte zur Seite, damit ich mich setzten konnte. „Ich bin dein Vater und du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Was ist?" Fragte er wieder und ich holte tief Luft.

„Ich...ich hab mich mit Edward gestritten."

„Warum?" Fragte er weiter und ich konnte ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, also erzählte ich ihm nur einen Teil.

„Jacob hat mich geküsst und er hat es gesehen."

„Jacob, armer Junge." Sagte er. „Aber er hätte dich nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis küssen dürfen. So war es doch, oder?"

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich schnell. „Obwohl...ich glaube...ich weiß es nicht."

„Gut..." Er wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein." Sagte ich und Maria kam rein, direkt hinter ihr stand Angela.

„Können wir mit dir reden Bella?" Bat Maria.

„Sag was du zu sagen hast Mädchen." Kam es von meinem Vater, aber Angela warf mir einen Blick zu der sagte, dass es nichts gutes war.

„Draußen wartet jemand auf dich Bella." Erklärte Angela schnell.

„Bin gleich wieder da Papa." Sagte ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Bella..."

„Ist schon gut Papa. Bleibst du bitte bei ihm Maria?" Bat ich und Maria nickte.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich Angela, sobald ich die Tür hinter uns zugemacht hatte.

„ Ach Bella." Seufzte sie.

„Sag mir endlich was los ist Angela!" Verlangte ich.

„Also...Demetri..."

„Was ist mit Demetri?" Ich verstand gerade gar nichts.

„Guten Morgen Bella." Hörte ich ihn dann auch schon am Ende der Treppe. Höflich nahm er seinen Hut ab.

„Hallo! Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Also...es tut mir Leid." Stammelte er.

„Warum?" Ich verstand immer weniger.

„Mein Herr schickt dir eine Nachricht." Sagte er und ich sah sofort Edward vor mir.

„Und was sollst du mir sagen?"

„Er sagt, dass du bis Samstag Zeit hast, deine Schulden für das Land am Fluss zu bezahlen, wenn du es nicht tust, wird es in seinen Besitz übergehen." Sagte er schnell.

„Was?...Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Er hat die Schulden gekauft, die du bei der Bank hattest Bella, du musst sie jetzt an meinen Herrn zurückzahlen." Erklärte er.

„Nein!" Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das war also seine Rache, niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er so tief sinken würde. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella." Sagte Demetri mit gesenktem Kopf. „Du weißt, wie gern ich dich habe, aber..."

„Ist schon gut Demetri, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Dein Herr hat es so angeordnet." Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, mir wurde etwas schwindelig und alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Das letzte was ich hörte, war der erschrockene Schrei von Angela.


	8. Auf Nummer sicher

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Auf Nummer sicher. Bellas Pov.

Meine Lieder waren schwer und von weitem hörte ich Stimmen. Jemand rief nach mir.

„Bist du sicher, dass es ihr gut geht?" Das hörte sich an wie Angela.

„Ja." Antwortete eine männliche Stimme.

„Du bist so ein Esel, wie konntest du ihr so etwas sagen?" Schimpfte Angela.

„Sie wird wach." Ich konnte Jakes Stimme erkennen. „Lasst ihr etwas Luft."

„Bella Schatz, hörst du mich?" Fragte er besorgt und ich blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor ich die Augen endlich auf bekam.

„Jake..." Murmelte ich.

„Dir wird es gleich wieder gut gehen Bella." Sagte er sanft.

„Wo...wo bin ich?" Wollte ich wissen.

„In deinem Zimmer, du bist Ohnmächtig geworden...erinnerst du dich?" Er streichelte über meine Wange. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder an Demetri und an das was er gesagt hat.

„Demetri..."

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella." Demetri kam zu meinem Bett. „Wirklich, ich..."

„Ich weiß Dem." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Du führst nur die Anweisungen von...Cullen aus."

„Ja Bella, aber..."

„Demetri." Unterbrach ihn diesmal Jake. „Du gehst jetzt besser, Bella geht es nicht gut."

„Jakob, ist schon gut." Sagte ich.

„Nein!" Sagte er. „Ist es nicht."

„Demetri, sag deinem Herrn, dass er sein Geld bekommen wird." Sagte ich und ignorierte Jake, Demetri sah mich traurig an.

„Bella...ich sag es ihm, es tut mir so Leid." Sagte Demetri wieder, aber er hatte keine Schuld, er tat nur was dieser verdammte Edward ihm gesagt hatte.

„Geht es dir besser?" Wollte Jake wissen. „Du bist noch immer etwas blass."

„Es geht schon wieder, es war nur der Schock." Beruhigte ich ihn.

„Ja, Angela hat es mir erzählt." Sagte er.

„Wie willst du ihn bezahlen?" Fragte Angela leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwie werde ich es schaffen und Cullen wird am Samstag sein Geld bekommen. Ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich geschlagen zu sehen." Erklärte ich fest.

„Ich muss ja nicht erwähnen, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst." Sagte Jake, ich nahm seine Hand, er war wirklich immer für mich da.

„Und mein Vater?" Fragte ich Angela.

„Er schläft, wir haben ihm gesagt, dass du auf dem Feld zu tun hast." Erklärte Angela.

„Das ist gut." Angela ging und ließ mich mit Jake allein.

„Was ist los Bells?" Fragte Jake sobald wir alleine waren.

„Ich habe mich getäuscht. Ich habe geglaubt, dass es Licht gibt wo keines ist."

„Also stimmt es...du und er..."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Wir haben was zu erledigen, lass uns anfangen." Erklärte ich, stand auf und lächelte ihn an, aber in seinen Augen konnte ich den Zweifel sehen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, dass ich ihn mit den Details belastete, es reichte das er wusste, dass ich mich mit Edward gestritten habe.

Der Rest des Tages wurde wirklich anstrengend. Am nächsten Tag sollte die Ernte eingefahren werden, es würde keine gute Ernte werden, da wir nicht genug Geld für das richtige Saatgut gehabt hatten. Ich bereitete mit Jake alles für den nächsten Tag vor und ging dann in die Küche, um Maria bei den Vorbereitungen für das Essen der Arbeiter am nächsten Tag zu helfen, die wenigen die wir noch hatten. Die die bei uns geblieben waren, hatten es eher aus Freundschaft und Treue zu meinem Vater getan, als für den geringen Lohn den wir ihnen noch zahlen konnten.

„Bella!" Sagte Jakob, er stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wo ich auf dem Sofa saß. Es war fast zehn und eigentlich müsste er längst nach Hause gegangen sein. „Was machst du?" Fragte er und setzte sich neben mich.

„Rechnen." Antwortete ich lapidar. „Ich bekomme auch mit dem Verkauf der Ernte nicht das Geld zusammen, dass ich Cullen schulde."

„Verdammter Idiot." Knurrte Jake. „Wie kann er sich nur so, einem Mädchen gegenüber verhalten?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm egal." Murmelte ich und versuchte das Ganze herunter zu spielen, es tat weh daran zu denken, dass er sich einfach nur an mir rächen wollte. Ich sah ihn an und seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich werde Blanquita verkaufen."

„Was?" Fragte Jake ungläubig.

„Was ich gesagt habe." Antwortete ich leise.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Bella."

„Mama würde das verstehen." Sagte ich und stand auf, Jake hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

„Deine Stute ist die Tochter der Stute deiner Mutter Bella, tue es nicht." Erklärte er und mein Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Ich habe aber keine andere Wahl, ich muss sie verkaufen, oder ich verliere einen Teil der Hacienda. Ich muss es tun." Sagte ich fest.

„Aber..."

„Es gibt keine andere Lösung Jacob. Ich werde Blanquita und meinen letzten Schmuck verkaufen." Jetzt musste ich meine Tränen unterdrücken. Jake seufzte und nahm mich in den Arm, aber nur ganz kurz, dann ließ er mich wieder los.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann Bells und jetzt ruhe dich etwas aus." Sagte er und wollte gehen.

„Du auch und grüß deine Familie von mir." Bat ich ihn, er nickte nur und ging.

Ich seufzte, nahm das Heft, in dem ich meine Buchhaltung gemacht hatte und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte wenigstens versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. James war mal wieder nicht da, aber das war mir mittlerweile auch egal. Ich zog mir mein Nachthemd an und legte mich ins Bett. Das Mondlicht schien zum Fenster herein und ich merkte sofort, dass ich kein Auge zu machen würde.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit an das denken, was ich am nächsten Tag tun würde und wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Sobald es hell wurde stand ich auf, duschte schnell und zog mir eine alte Jeans und eine blau weiß karierte Bluse an. Meine Haare band ich zu einem Zopf und sah kurz in den Spiegel, ich war weder glamourös, noch sehr attraktiv, aber ich würde auch auf den Feldern arbeiten und mich dreckig machen.

Ohne zu frühstücken, ging ich direkt in den Stall, ich wollte so früh wie möglich zu Newton Senior und ihn erwischen, bevor er auf die Felder ging. Sobald Sam mich sah, brachte er mir Blanquita, Jake hatte anscheinend schon mit ihm gesprochen.

„Guten Morgen Sam. Hallo Hübsche." Ich streichelte ihre Flanke und sie legte ihr Maul auf meine Schulter. Mich ergriff eine tiefe Traurigkeit, weil ich mich von meiner geliebten Stute trennen musste.

„Morgen Bella." sagte Sam und gab mir die Zügel.

„Danke." Sagte ich, er nickte nur und ließ mich dann allein.

„Du weißt, wie lieb ich dich habe, nicht?" Fragte ich meine Stute und stieg auf. Ich nahm den langen Weg zu den Newtons und wollte jede Minute mit meinem Pferd genießen. Diese Stute war mit mir aufgewachsen, sie gehörte mir zwar erst seit meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag, aber ich war schon bei ihrer Geburt dabei gewesen. Ich galoppierte noch mal mit ihr bis zum Fluss und betete, dass ich das richtige tat und es mir wirklich weiterhelfen würde. Am Fluss ließ ich sie trinken und ritt dann ohne weitere Umwege zu den Newtons. Ich hatte Glück und Michael Senior kam gerade aus dem Haus.

„Isabella." Sagte er erfreut als er mich sah und half mir beim absteigen.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Newton." begrüßte ich ihn und er lächelte mich freundlich an, er war so anders als der Blödmann von seinem Sohn.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Mädchen?" Fragte er und streichelte Blanquita.

„Also...sie haben mal gesagt, dass Blanquita eine ganz besondere Stute sei und..." Ich spielte nervös mit meinen Fingern.

„So ist es." Antwortete er und streichelte weiter meine Stute. „Ihre Mutter war ein Vollblut und sie hat viel von ihr. Mit dem richtigen Hengst würde sie wunderbare Fohlen bekommen:"

„Deswegen bin ich hier, ich möchte Blanquita verkaufen und sie fragen, ob sie interessiert wären?" Ich sah ihn fragend an und er lächelte mich warm an.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du dich plötzlich von ihr trennen willst? Soweit ich weiß, seid ihr beiden unzertrennlich." Wollte er wissen.

„Na ja..." Ich schluckte trocken. „Wie sie wissen, läuft es mit der Hacienda im Moment nicht so gut und..."

„Ich kann dir Geld leihen wenn du es brauchst Kind." Bot er freundlich wie immer an, ob er wusste, dass sein Sohn wegen mir Schläge bekommen hatte?

„Nein." Sagte ich fest. „Wenn sie Blanquita nicht kaufen wollen ist das Ok, ich verstehe das."

„Das ist es nicht." Sagte er schnell. „Ich sehe nur nicht, warum ihr euch trennen sollt, ich könnte dir auch so helfen."

„Danke Mr. Newton, wirklich, aber das möchte ich nicht." Erklärte ich.

„Wie viel verlangst du für sie?" Wollte er wissen und da ich wusste, dass er meine Situation nicht ausnutzen würde, überließ ich es ihm, was er zahlen wollte.

„Ich gehe das Geld holen, wenn du einen Kaffee möchtest, geh in die Küche." Bot er mir an und ging ins Haus, ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Stute.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte ich zu ihr und sie sah mich neugierig an. „Du weißt, wie lieb ich dich habe." Auch wenn viele Leute sagten, dass Tiere keine Gefühle haben, wusste ich, dass sie mich verstand. „Ich werde dich so vermissen." Ich umarmte sie und sie wieherte laut. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, aber du wirst jetzt hier bleiben müssen. Ich muss das tun und ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht hassen wirst." Sie sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an und ich kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Bella..." Sagte Mr. Newton hinter mir, ich holte tief Luft und drehte mich dann zu ihm.

„Hier Kind." Er gab mir einen dicken Umschlag. „Ich hoffe, dass es reicht." Ich nahm den Umschlag und sah hinein.

„Das ist viel zu viel." Murmelte ich, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist es wert." Sagte er fest.

„Vielen Dank." Sagte ich nur.

„Ich sage einem von meinen Jungs, dass er dich nach Hause fahren soll." Bot er mir an.

„Ich möchte lieber laufen." Sagte ich schnell, dass brauchte ich jetzt.

„Wie du meinst Mädchen."

Ich umarmte Blanquita ein letztes mal und gab die Zügel dann an Mr. Newton weiter. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und ging los, ohne mich noch einmal um zudrehen. Verdammter Cullen, wegen ihm hatte ich meinen wertvollsten Besitz verkaufen müssen.

Edwards Pov.

Seit Tagen hatte ich Bella schon nicht mehr gesehen, genauer gesagt, seit unserem Streit. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie zu mir kommen würde und mich anflehen würde, ihr das Land nicht weg zu nehmen und vielleicht, wenn sie mich darum gebeten hätte wie es sich gehört, hätte ich es nicht getan. Sie musste lernen, dass man mit mir nicht spielte, vor allem, wenn sie meine Frau werden würde. Obwohl ich etwas beunruhigt war wegen dem, was Demetri mir gesagt hatte.

„Hast du getan, worum ich dich gebeten habe?" Hatte ich ihn gefragt.

„Ja." Hatte er geantwortet und mich irgendwie wütend angesehen. „Aber ich möchte sie darum bitten das, wenn sie nochmal so etwas vorhaben, sie mir es rechtzeitig sagen, damit ich meine Sachen packen und gehen kann. Ich werde Bella nie wieder so weh tun." Sagte er fest und ich hatte ihn perplex angesehen.

„Was glaubst du wer..."

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Kühnheit, aber die Swans sind meine Freunde und alles Geld der Welt wird mich nicht dazu bringen, ihnen ein Leid zuzufügen." Unterbrach er mich. „Vor allem ihr, ich hatte gedacht, dass sie ihr helfen wollten, aber sie haben mich nur benutzt, um an Informationen zu kommen."

„Du gehst jetzt besser." Hatte ich hart zu ihm gesagt.

„Wenn sie mich kündigen wollen, dann tun sie das." Sagte er und ging weg. Ich hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, aber ich würde ihn nicht kündigen, er war ein viel zu guter Arbeiter.

„Edward." Riss Jasper mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich hatte Alice, Rose und Emmett für ein paar Tage in die Stadt geschickt. Alice hatte fürchterlich geschmollt, als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie Bella nicht mehr sehen durfte und da ich genau wusste, dass sie sich nie daran halten würde, hatte ich einen Vorwand gesucht, um sie für ein paar Tage los zu werden. Außerdem hätte sie nie geduldet, was ich vorhatte zu tun.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich Jasper. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Wir gehen." Korrigierte er mich.

„Wohin und warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Du musst einige Papiere beim alten Newton unterschreiben, er hat uns zum Essen eingeladen und das kannst du nicht ablehnen, also bewege deinen Hintern."

„Ich will nicht." Maulte ich. „Geh du, du bist schließlich mein Anwalt." Er schnaufte.

„Du wolltest das ruhige und friedliche Landleben." Sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und?"

„Du musst mit,ob du willst oder nicht, hier ist der persönliche Kontakt ausschlaggebend wenn man Geschäfte machen will."

„Gut, aber verdammt sei der Moment, in dem ich dich gebeten habe hier zu bleiben." Jasper lachte.

„Herr..." Sagte Olga,als ich gerade meinen Hut nehmen wollte.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Miss Swan sucht sie." Sagte sie und ich lächelte, sie war gekommen.

„Bitte sie herein." Bat ich und Olga nickte.

„Edward, sei nicht zu hart zu dem Mädchen, ich glaube nicht das sie..."

„Ich werde nur mit ihr reden Jasper. Fahr du schon mal zu den Newtons, ich komme gleich nach." Er sah mich skeptisch an, ging dann aber. In der Tür traf er auf Bella.

„Hallo Bella, schön dich zu sehen." Sagte er mit seiner, ihm eigenen, Freundlichkeit.

„Hallo." Murmelte sie nur. Jasper ging und ich war mit Bella allein.

„Isabella."

„Mr. Cullen." Antwortete sie und es störte mich, dass sie mich so nannte.

„Ich bin nicht so alt, dass du mich mit Mister anreden musst." Schnaufte ich.

„Gut, aber wir sind keine Freunde." Sagte sie kalt und reichte mir einen Umschlag, ich sah sie fragend an.

„Das ist ihr Geld." Beantwortete sie meine stumme Frage.

„Mein Geld?" Fragte ich konfus, dass war unmöglich, sie konnte es nicht haben.

„Wie sie es mich haben wissen lassen, wollten sie es am Samstag und Heute ist Samstag." Erklärte sie.

„Aber...wie?" Die Frage wollte ich eigentlich nicht stellen.

„Sie haben gedacht, dass ich nicht bezahlen würde?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Aber egal, ihr Städter glaubt doch immer, dass wir Leute vom Land alle dumm sind. Nur das es nicht so ist, hier ist also ihr Geld." Sagte sie und drehte sich um, sie konnte nicht schon wieder gehen.

„Aber es fehlt noch die Hypothek." Sagte ich, sie blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um.

„Die Hypothek?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Oh." Sagte ich „Das hat Demetri wohl vergessen zu erwähnen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich spürte, wie sich etwas in mir regte, als ich die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. Bella machte kurz die Augen zu und als sie sie wieder aufmachte, waren die Tränen verschwunden.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte sie ernst.

„Ich habe die Hypothek von deiner Hacienda gekauft." Sagte ich emotionslos.

„Das ist nicht möglich, dass kann man nicht." Widersprach sie.

„Du hast einige Monate geschuldet und sie haben sie mir gerne verkauft."

„Nein!" Rief sie aus. „Warum tust du das? Warum?" Sie schluchzte und ich wollte sie umarmen, schaffte es aber, mich zurückzuhalten. „Warum hasst du mich?" Ihre Worte waren so voller Schmerz, dass ich mich wie ein Verbrecher fühlte.

„Ich hasse dich nicht." Sagte ich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich mir aus.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das tust." Murmelte sie.

„Es sind nur Geschäfte, eure Hacienda ist sehr fruchtbar sie wird nur falsch geführt." Sie wusste, dass ich ihren Bruder damit meinte.

„Wann muss ich...?"

„Ende des Monats, wenn nicht..."

„Dann gehört unsere Hacienda dir."

„So ist es." Sagte ich und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du wirst dein Geld bekommen." Sagte sie fest und drehte sich wieder um.

„Bella..." Rief ich sie, aber sie ignorierte mich und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, ich lief ihr hinterher. Wie es aussah, war sie zu zu Fuß gekommen, ich konnte weder ihr Auto noch ihre Stute sehen. Ich hielt sie am Arm fest, sie drehte sich abrupt um und riss sich los.

„Was?" Schrie sie. „Was willst du?"

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich und wusste, dass es eine dumme Frage war.

„Ja, aber das habe ich nicht ihnen zu verdanken Mr. Cullen und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, sie bekommen ihr Geld." Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen tat mir weh, sie sah mich an, als ob sie mich hassen würde, aber das war auch gut, Hass war ein starkes Gefühl.

Ich sah ihr hinterher, wie sie von meinem Grundstück rannte. Ihre Augen, voller Hass und Schmerz, hatten sich mir eingebrannt und ich sah sie noch immer vor mir. Da ich mich jetzt nicht dazu in der Lage sah Auto zu fahren, rief ich Arturo, damit er mich zu den Newtons fuhr. Während der Fahrt sah ich die ganze Zeit Bella vor mir und kam erst wieder zu mir, als Arturo anhielt.

„Edward." Rief Jasper mir zu und winkte, ich ging zu ihm und begrüßte alle Anwesenden. Da waren Michael Newton Senior und auch die Rotznase, der ich eine verpasst hatte, weil er Bella an Respekt hatte fehlen lassen. Er sah mich argwöhnisch an und ich fragte mich, ob er seinem Vater von dem Zwischenfall erzählt hatte, aber es sah nicht so aus. Der alte Newton war ausgesprochen sympathisch und er war begeistert davon, mit mir Geschäfte zu machen.

Ich wollte meine Hacienda auf den Weinanbau spezialisieren, aber mich auch ein wenig der Viehzucht widmen und deswegen war ich hier. Wir saßen auf der schattigen Terrasse und uns wurde hausgemachte Limonade serviert. Das Mädchen das neben Mike saß, lächelte die ganze Zeit, sie war anscheinend Mikes Verlobt, armes Mädchen, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie da eingefangen hatte.

„Was bring sie in unser hübsches Dorf Mr. Cullen?" Fragte das Mädchen, dass anscheinend Jessica hieß.

„ Ich mag das ruhige Leben hier." Antwortete ich.

„Sie reden, als ob sie das Dorf kennen würden." Bemerkte Mike.

„Ich habe bis zu meinem zehnten Lebensjahr hier gelebt." Erklärte ich und Mikes Vater sah mich prüfend an.

„Sag nicht, dass du der Sohn von Masen bist?" Fragte er und ich nickte.

„Ja, mein Vater war Anthony Masen. Ich bin mit meiner Mutter hier weggezogen, nachdem mein Vater gestorben war." Sagte ich.

„Gott Junge, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du mir so bekannt vorkamst. Deine Familie war sehr beliebt im Dorf." Bemerkte Newton Senior.

„Die Familie meines Vaters war hier sehr geschätzt." Antwortete ich härter als ich beabsichtigt hatte. „Mich und meine Mutter hatte man weniger geschätzt als ein Pferd."

„Anthony hat nicht immer alles richtig gemacht, aber er hat dich sehr geliebt." Erklärte Michael.

„Mir hat er es nie gesagt, aber das ist Vergangenheit, reden wir übers Geschäft." Schlug ich vor und das taten wir dann auch. Danach lud Michael mich ein, mir seine Pferdezucht zu zeigen und ich stimmte zu. Er hatte gute Pferde, wenn es auch keine Vollblüter waren, wie mein Trueno. Im Stall erregte ein bestimmtes Wiehern meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie eine weiße Stute ihren Kopf aus dem Stall steckte.

„Blanca." Murmelte ich, es war die Stute von Bella, ich erkannte sie sofort. Ihr Name hatte mir noch nie gefallen, ich verstand dieses verniedlichen von Namen nicht. Ich ging zu ihr und sie stupste mich mit dem Maul an.

„Wow, sie mag sie. Normalerweise ist sie etwas mürrisch." Bemerkte Michael.

„Sie gehört Isabella Swan." Sagte ich und ich streichelte sie.

„Ja, aber jetzt gehört sie mir. Bella hat sie mir vor ein paar Tagen verkauft."

„Verkauft?" Fragte ich verwirrt. Bella liebte diese Stute.

„Ja." Antwortete Michael traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, was für Probleme das Mädchen hat, aber sie musste ihre Stute verkaufen." Plötzlich wog der Umschlag in meiner Tasche Tonnen. Bella hatte ihre geliebte Stute verkauft, um mich zu bezahlen.

„Ich kaufe sie ihnen ab." Erklärte ich fest.

„Ich glaube nicht..."

„Sagen sie mir ihren Preis, ich bezahle was sie verlangen." Ich streichelte weiter die Stute und nach einer kurzen, aber heftigen Verhandlung, verkaufte Michael sie mir. Bella hatte es vorgezogen sie zu verkaufen, anstatt mich um einen Aufschub zu bitten, dass zeigte mir, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie ich gedacht hatte. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass ich immer auf Nummer sicher ging.

Ich lud Mike und seine Freunde zu einem Pokerspiel auf meiner Hacienda ein, James würde auch kommen und ich hatte alles genau geplant. Jasper war mit meinem Plan überhaupt nicht einverstanden und würde für ein paar Tage zu Alice in die Stadt fahren. Eine Woche würde reichen und wenn alles so lief wie ich es geplant hatte, würde Bella am Freitag offiziell meine Verlobte sein.

Bellas Pov.

Es waren jetzt einige Tage vergangen, seitdem ich auf Edwards Hacienda gewesen war. Zum Glück hatte ich Alice nicht gesehen, ich mochte sie und Rosalie und ehrlich gesagt, war der einzige schlechte Mensch in dieser Familie, Edward. Ich verstand noch immer nicht, warum er mich und meine Familie leiden sehen wollte, aber eins wusste ich, ich würde meine Hacienda nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Ich suchte mal wieder meinen Bruder, er musste mir einige Papiere unterschreiben. Ich schnaufte, es war so ein Unsinn, dass er Unterschreiben musste, damit ich meine Ernte verkaufen konnte, aber ich lebte nun mal in einer sehr chauvinistischen Welt.

Seit einigen Tagen verhielt James sich seltsam, er kam früh nach Hause und brachte sogar immer etwas Geld mit, von dem er mir einen Teil gab. Ich fragte nicht, woher er das Geld hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es beim Kartenspiel gewonnen, vielleicht hatte er endlich begriffen, dass Mike ihn immer übers Ohr gehauen hat und war jetzt vorsichtiger geworden.

„James!" Rief ich und ging in den Stall. „James!"

„Er ist nicht da." Antwortete Jake, er striegelte gerade Archimedes und ich ging zu ihnen.

„Weißt du, wo er hin ist?" Fragte ich. „Ich muss mit ihm reden." Jake sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Also er..." Fing er an, schwieg dann aber.

„Komm schon Jake, bei James kann mich nichts mehr überraschen." Erklärte ich, er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Bürste zur Seite.

„Es ist zur Hacienda der Cullens." Sagte er und ich sah ihn ungläubig an, da hatte James nichts zu suchen.

„Warum?"

„Um Karten zu spielen Bella." Antwortete er.

„Was?" James spielte mit Edward Karten? Das war unlogisch und beängstigend. Ich hatte mal mit Edward gespielt und er war verdammt gut.

„Das ist verrückt." Sagte ich und Jake nickte.

„Er tut es schon die ganze Woche, dass hat Demetri mir erzählt."

„So ein Idiot, das ist eine Falle." Sagte ich.

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte Jake.

„Ich verstehe, jetzt geh zur Seite." Ich drückte ihm die Papiere in die Hand, nahm die Zügel von Archimedes und schwang mich, ohne Sattel, auf seinen Rücken.

James war so ein Idiot, er hatte nicht gewonnen, Edward hatte ihn gewinnen lassen. Morgen war der Tag, an dem ich die Hypothek zurückzahlen musste und Edward hatte James nicht ohne Grund zu sich eingeladen. Ich ritt in vollem Galopp über die Felder und hoffte nur, dass ich bei den Cullens ankommen würde, bevor die Partie begann.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl...


	9. Das Spiel

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Das Spiel. Edwards Pov.

Fast alles war perfekt geplant und es lief so wie ich es wollte. Nach dem Besuch bei den Newtons fühlte ich mich etwas schlecht wegen Bella und konnte die Nacht nicht schlafen, ich sah die ganze Zeit ihre Augen voller Schmerz und Hass vor mir und fühlte mich schuldig. Blanquita stand jetzt in meinem Stall und wie es aussah, waren sie und Trueno im Moment die einzigen, die von der Situation profitierten. Sie mochten sich, so wie es ihre Besitzer eigentlich auch tun sollten. Mir würde es gefallen, wenn Bella bei mir Zuflucht suchen würde, wie es Blanquita tat.

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lächeln, irgendwann würde sie es tun und wenn ich sie dazu zwingen musste. Ich war niemand der um Verzeihung bat und Isabella anscheinend auch nicht. Mir gefiel es gar nicht, dass ich ihr weh tat, aber sie hatte mir auch weh getan.

Ich musste sie Maßregeln und in Wirklichkeit, würde sie ihre Hacienda nicht verlieren, ich würde sie ihr wiedergeben, sobald sie meine Frau war. Das Theater was ich gerade spielte und die Drohung, ihr die Hacienda wegzunehmen, waren nur dazu da, mir meine Hochzeit mit ihr zu sichern, dann würde ich alles auf ihren Namen überschreiben. Warum verstand sie nicht, dass ich ihr alles geben wollte was sie wollte? Ich schnaufte frustriert und drehte mein Kopfkissen zum hundertsten mal um und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden...vergeblich.

Um fünf Uhr morgens war ich schon wieder auf den Beinen, ich liebte es, im Morgengrauen über meine Hacienda zu reiten. Das wussten auch meine Arbeiter und sie waren immer alle pünktlich an ihren Plä war keine Sklaventreiber, aber ich hatte es gern,wenn meine Arbeiter effizient waren.

Beim Frühstück traf ich Jasper, der es ziemlich eilig hatte wieder in die Arme meiner Schwester zu kleine Propellermaschinen sollte ihn um neun Uhr abholen, deswegen Frühstückte er schnell und wir redeten nicht viel. Jasper versprach, in einigen Tagen wieder da zu sein, dass reichte mir, ich würde nur ein paar Tage brauchen, bis Bella offiziell meine Verlobte sein würde.

„Edward." Sagte Tanya und kam zu mir, sobald Jasper gegangen war. „Können wir reden?" Bat sie.

„Worüber?" Fragte ich und nahm mir einen Apfel.

„Du bist nicht mehr zu mir gekommen." Flüsterte sie und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Olga, die am Herd stand.

„Ich hatte keine Lust." Sagte ich und das war die reine Wahrheit. Ich war in den letzten Tagen viel zu beschäftigt gewesen und das letzte mal, hatte ich sie nur aus Frust genommen.

„Wie bitte?" Fragte sie beleidigt.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, ich hatte keine Lust. Wenn ich deine Dienste brauche, sag ich dir Bescheid." Erklärte ich lapidar und sie sah mich an,als ob sie mich erwürgen wollte.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagte sie schnippisch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern,mir waren ihre Launen egal und ich war es langsam Leid, dass sie glaubte, irgendwelche Rechte zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr eine andere Stelle suchen, bevor Bella hier einzog, ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich in meinem Haus unwohl fühlte. Außerdem,konnten sie sich eh nicht leiden.

Den Rest des Tages war ich unruhig, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es sechs Uhr wurde und Newton mit seinen dummen Freunden kam. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sie zu einer Partie zu überreden, der Einsatz war hoch und sie glaubten gut zu sein. Mike hatte anscheinend sogar vergessen, dass ich ihn geschlagen hatte.

Um Punkt sechs versammelten sich in meinem Salon die größten Lebemänner des Dorfs. James war natürlich auch dabei, aber er würdigte mich keines Blickes.

„Gentlemen." Sagte ich und forderte sie mit einer Geste auf,sich zu setzten. Theresa, eines der Mädchen, brachte uns ein Tablett mit Bier und Erdnüssen, während ich die Karten verteilte. Die Arme wusste gar nicht, wie sie den lüsternen Blicken der Männer ausweichen sollte und verschwand so schnell sie konnte wieder aus dem Raum.

Zuerst spielten wir die höchste Karte, solange, bis nur noch vier Spieler übrig waren, selbstverständlich war ich unter den letzten vier.

„Wie benimmt sich die Stute, die dir mein Vater verkauft hat?" Fragte Mike beiläufig.

„Gut." Antwortete ich. „Blanquita ist eine sehr sanfte Stute." Fügte ich hinzu,ohne meine Augen von meinen Karten zu nehmen.

„Blanquita?" Fragte James konfus, ich sah ihn aus den Augenwinkel an.

„Ja, deine Schwester hat sie meinem Vater verkauft und er hat sie an Edward verkauft." Ich sah wie sich James versteifte und seine freie Hand zu Fäusten ballte.

„Wusstest du das nicht?" Fragte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Gab er zu.

„Wow." Kam es von Mike. „Deine Schwester macht hinter deinem Rücken Geschäfte James, dass solltest du nicht erlauben, was sie tun sollte ist endlich mal heiraten."

„Können wir jetzt mal anfangen zu spielen, oder was?" Knurrte einer von Mikes Freunden und ich war froh darüber, dass er sich eingemischt hatte, sonst hätte ich Mike schon wieder meine Fäuste spüren lassen. Wir fingen an zu spielen und die Stute von Bella war kein Thema mehr. Es waren Mike, Tyler, James und ich übrig geblieben. Es war erheiternd zu sehen, wie Mike und seine Freunde spielten, ohne zu schummeln. Sie waren keine schlechten Spieler, aber es gefiel ihnen gar nicht, wenn sie verloren.

Auch James spielte gut und er gewann die erste Partie ohne Probleme. Er legte seine Karten auf den Tisch und nahm das Geld, einen Teil steckte er ein und den Rest ließ er als Einsatz auf dem Tisch. James gewann vier der sieben Partien die wir spielten und ich die anderen drei. Ich beschloss, dass es für Heute reichte und löste die Runde auf.

Die Jungs beglückwünschten James für seinen Sieg und ich musste wieder zugeben, dass er ein guter Spieler war, der sauber spielte. Bevor er ging kam er zu mir.

„Was?" Fragte ich,als er mir einen Bündel Geldscheine hinhielt.

„Das Geld ist für die Schulden und so." Erklärte er. „Ich weiß, das es nur ein kleiner Teil ist, aber ich schwöre dir, dass du dein Geld bekommen wirst."

„Bella hat es dir gesagt?" Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht den Eindruck, dass die Geschwister sich so gut verstanden.

„Nein." Antwortete James dann auch. „Es war Demetri."

„Demetri?" Das hatte er mir nicht gesagt, er hatte immer nur von Bella gesprochen.

„Ja, ich habe ihn getroffen und...er hat es mir gesagt."

„Das Geld ist erst in einigen Tagen fällig." Erklärte ich.

„Es ist eine Anzahlung und von jetzt an, werde ich die Zahlung übernehmen." Sagte er fest.

„Ich dachte, dass wäre Bellas Aufgabe?" Fragte ich.

„Jetzt nicht mehr, von jetzt an läuft alles was mit Geld zu tun hat über mich. Bella hat genug damit zu tun, sich um unseren Vater zu kümmern." Erklärte er.

„Geht es deinem Vater gut?" Fragte ich etwas besorgt. Bella betet ihren Vater an, dass wusste ich genau.

„Ja, aber du musst mir nicht vorspielen, dass dich das irgendwie besorgt:"

„Aber ich..."

„Bis dann Edward Cullen." Unterbrach er mich und ging aus dem Raum.

Die nächsten drei Tage verliefen nach dem gleichen Schema, die Jungs kamen am späten Nachmittag und wir spielten bis zum Abend. James gewann einige Runden, genau wie ich. Wir spielten eine Art Turnier, bei dem zum Schluss nur James und ich übrig blieben.

Deswegen war heute der Tag gekommen, es hatte alles etwas länger gedauert als ich gedacht hatte, aber jetzt war es endlich so weit. Heute ging es um alles oder nichts und das wusste auch James. Er hatte bewiesen, dass er ein wirklich guter Spieler war, aber nicht so gut wie ich. Das war das einzige, was ich mit meinem verstorbenen Vater gemein hatte.

Ich war so ungeduldig, dass ich sie heute etwas früher bestellt hatte und um Punkt vier Uhr, kamen die wenigen, die noch an dem Spiel interessiert waren. Mike und Tyler ließen sich nicht blicken, aber Demetri hatte sich zu uns gesellt, um sich, zusammen mit seinen Freunden das Spiel anzusehen.

Ich ließ James die Karten mischen und geben, er wirkte sehr zuversichtlich und das war gut für mich. Er sah sich seine ersten drei Karten an und lächelte dann.

„Ich hab da einen Vorschlag." Sagte er und sah auf seine Karten.

„Sprich." Antwortete ich nur.

„Wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich die Stute meiner Schwester." Sagte er selbstbewusst und mich wunderte es etwas, dass er sich darum sorgte, dass er die Stute seiner Schwester wieder bekam.

„Einverstanden." Sagte ich sofort. „Und wenn ich gewinne...was gibst du mir?"

„Was du willst." Antwortete er lächelnd und das würde er noch bereuen.

„Gut." Sagte ich. „Wenn ich gewinne, will ich die Urkunde der Hacienda, die Stute und deine Schwester." Als ich seine Schwester erwähnte, sprang er auf und ballte die Fäuste. Ich hatte die ganze Woche darauf hin gearbeitet, dass nur er und ich über blieben, damit ich diesen Einsatz bringen konnte.

Demetri sah mich strafend an und ich sah, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und auch er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Aber er behielt seine Meinung für sich, was ich hier machte war nicht fair und das wusste ich, aber Demetri konnte nichts machen, es war einzig und allein die Entscheidung von James.

„Vergiss es, Bella ist nicht zu verkaufen." Knurrte James und haute mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch, er ließ seine Karten liegen und wollte gehen.

„Denk darüber nach, wenn du gewinnst erlasse ich euch eure Schulden, du behältst die Hacienda, ich gebe dir die Stute zurück und leihe dir die Maschinen, die du für die Ernte brauchst." Sagte ich schnell und James blieb stehen.

„Das würdest du tun?" Fragte er unsicher und ich nickte. Er dachte darüber nach, ich konnte die Zweifel in seinem Gesicht sehen und ich griff ein.

„Bist du nicht sicher, dass du gewinnen wirst?" Fragte ich lächelnd, er schnaufte und ich wusste, dass ich gewonnen hatte.

„Gut, aber eine Sache noch, wenn ich gewinne,lässt du Bella für immer in Ruhe." Sagte er fest.

„Du hast mein Wort." Antwortete ich, ich war sicher das ich gewinnen würde. Auf dem Spiel stand etwas was ich wollte und Edward Cullen bekam immer was er wollte.

„Abgemacht." Er hielt mir die Hand hin, um den Vertrag zu besiegeln. Ich schlug ein und wir besiegelten den Vertrag, der Bellas und mein Leben zeichnen würde. James setzte sich wieder und nahm, mit einem Grinsen, seine Karten. Ich versuchte keine Emotion zu zeigen und sah in meine Karten. Es war die beste Hand die man haben konnte und ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass ich so viel Glück hatte. Anscheinend wollte jemand, dass ich gewann.

„Full House." Sagte James und legte seine Karten auf den Tisch, auch er hatte Glück gehabt, aber nicht so viel wie ich.

„Du bist gut." Erklärte ich. „Aber damit wirst du nicht gewinnen." Ich zeigte ihm meine Karten und das Gesicht von James war Gold wert, er blähte seine Nasenlöcher, seine Pupillen weiteten sich und sein Mund stand offen.

„Royal Flush." Sagte ich laut und legte meine Karten auf den Tisch. James schüttelte mit dem Kopf, machte die Augen zu und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„James." Hörte ich eine viel zu bekannte Stimme von der Tür her. Wir drehten sich gleichzeitig um und da stand sie, direkt im Türrahmen und schön wie immer, Bella! Einige Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und sie war etwas verschwitzt, was sie ausgesprochen sexy aussehen ließ.

„Bella." Murmelte James und ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sie mich ansah, dann kam sie zu uns, also zu James.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Bella...geh nach Hause...ich..." Stammelte James.

„James." sagte ich, er sah mich an und schnaufte.

„Lass mich mit ihr reden." Bat er.

„Du hast ihn um nichts zu bitten." Kam es aufgeregt von Bella. „Was zum Teufel hat du getan James?"

„Ich muss mit ihr reden." Wiederholte James.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir drei reden." Sagte ich.

„Ich glaube nicht..."

„Demetri, lasst uns bitte allein!" Ordnete ich an und er verließ mit den anderen den Raum.

„Warum lädst du James zum Spielen ein?" Fragte Bella anklagend. „Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich das hasse. Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du meine ganze Familie zerstören willst?" Ihre Augen funkelten voller Wut und ich fühlte mich plötzlich klein unter ihrem Blick. Aber selbstverständlich zeigte ich es nicht.

„Er hat mich zu nichts gezwungen Bella, es war Mike, der mich hierzu eingeladen hat." Erklärte James.

„Ja klar und wenn der Idiot von Mike sagt, dass du von einer Brücke springen sollst, tust du es auch." Sagte Bella sarkastisch.

„Isabella." Sagte ich ernst. „Du solltest deinen Bruder reden lassen." Sie warf mir einen Killerblick zu.

„Du hältst besser den Mund!" Schrie sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie wirkte wie ein wütendes Kätzchen. „Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, wenn ich meinen idiotischen Bruder anschreien will, weil er mit dem Idiot der du bist, Karten spielt, dann tue ich das!" Ich hob, als Zeichen meiner Kapitulation, die Hände. Sie war so sexy wenn sie wütend war.

„Und du, Blödmann!" Sie wand sich wieder an ihren Bruder. „Wie konntet du mit ihm Karten spielen, als ob ihr die besten Freunde währt, nach allem was er uns angetan hat?" Sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum.

„Beruhige dich Bella." Sagte James, nahm ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich, sie sah ihn wütend an. Ich wollte sie von ihm wegziehen, ich fühlte, das er ihr weh tat, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. „Lass mich reden." Bat er und sie nickte. „Kann ich allein mit ihr reden?" Er sah mich an.

„Selbstverständlich kannst du das Blödmann." Antwortete sie für mich. „Ich bin deine Schwester nicht seine." Bella sah mich wütend an und das tat weh, sie hasste mich.

„Natürlich." Sagte ich nonchalant und ging aus dem Raum. Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu und erwartet, dass sie redeten, aber es dauerte nicht lange und ich konnte Bella wieder wütend schreien hören.

„Idiot! Wie konntest du nur!" Schrie sie und ich ging wieder ins Zimmer. Bella stand vor James und schlug ihn mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf die Brust.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich verlieren könnte." Gab er zu.

„Ich bin deine Schwester James!" Schrie sie weiter. „Und kein Stück Vieh, dass du verkaufen kannst!" Er sagte nichts, aber er hatte sie mir nicht angeboten, ich hatte sie verlangt und alles daran gesetzt um zu gewinnen.

„Bella." Sagte ich und sie sah mich an, als ob sie mich gleich umbringen würde.

„Du großartiger Volltrottel, was ist eigentlich in deinem Kopf vorgegangen, als du angenommen hast, was dieser Idiot der sich mein Bruder nennt, dir vorgeschlagen hat!" Schrie sie jetzt mich an. „Ich würde lieber sterben, als mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen."Das machte mich wütend. Verdammt nochmal, warum machte sie alles so schwierig?

„Beruhige dich Bella." Bat James wieder.

„Hallt den Mund, wie konnte ich dir nur vertrauen?" Schrie sie weiter.

„Schwester..."

„Nenne mich nicht so!"

„Wir könnten zu einer Einigung kommen." Versuchte es James weiter.

„Nichts da! Du hast gespielt und nicht ich, außerdem wird mein Vater so einen Handel nie zulassen." Bella drehte sich jetzt zu mir. „ Du suchst dir also besser ein anderes, dummes Dorfmädchen, Tanya vielleicht, den ich werde dir nie das Bett wärmen!" Versicherte sie und ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren, ich versuchte es wirklich, aber Bella schaffte es immer, das beste und auch das schlechteste in mit zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Es reicht Isabella!" Sagte ich hart. „Lass und bitte allein James."

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Knurrte er. „Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und mit dir gespielt. Also werde ich auch ich dafür bezahlen und..."

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass du mich einen Moment mit deiner Schwester allein lassen solltest." Unterbrach ich ihn. Er sah zwischen Bella und mir hin und her, Bella nickte und er schnaufte.

„Nur einen Moment." Sagte er zu mir und wand sich dann an Bella. „Ich bin direkt vor der Tür." Er ging raus und als er die Tür zu machte, drehte Bella sich zu mir und sah mich mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wie konntest du nur? Du hast ihn glauben lassen, dass er gewinnt, damit du ihn in deine Falle bekommst." Sagte sie kalt.

„Ich habe nicht geschummelt und das weißt du genau. Dein Bruder ist ein guter Spieler, er hatte diesmal einfach kein Glück." Erklärte ich.

„Weil du nicht wolltest, dass er es hatte." Sie sah mich voller Hass an. „Aber das ist egal, weil ich mich auf nichts einlassen werde."

„Gut, aber ich habe gewonnen und will die Urkunde der Hacienda." Sagte ich fest.

„Das kannst du nicht tun."

„Natürlich kann ich das, ihr schuldetet mir viel Geld und ich habe die Hacienda nur als Einsatz geduldete, um euch einen Gefallen zu tun. Die Hacienda gehörte eh schon fast mir und wie lange glaubst du, kannst du sie noch über Wasser halten?" Griff ich an und sie wich meinem Blick aus. „Wie lange Bella?" Ich nahm ihren Arm.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden." Sie riss ihren Arm los. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mir das antust."

„Denk nach Bella, du kannst es nicht allein schaffen, dass hast du bereits versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert." Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Was willst du?" Fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme und ihre Augen glänzten feucht.

„Dich." Antwortete ich und mich überkam eine unbändige Lust sie zu umarmen, sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen, dass sie nicht zu leiden brauchte und alles gut werden wird.

„Aber ich will dich nicht." Sagte sie und damit stach sie mir ein Messer ins Herz.

„Das ist mir egal." Sagte ich. „Ich will eine Ehefrau und ich will dich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

„Es war kein Vorschlag. Du wirst mich heiraten, weil du nicht zulassen wirst, dass deine Familie das wenige verliert, was sie noch hat." Erklärte ich.

„Ich liebe dich nicht." Sagte sie kalt, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie weh sie mir damit tat.

„Ich dich auch nicht." Log ich. „Aber du gefällst mir und das reicht."

„Für mich nicht. Ich..." Sie unterbrach sich selber.

„Liebst du einen anderen?" Fragte ich, legte meine Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, mich anzusehen. „Liebst du ihn?"

„Lass mich, du tust mir weh." Schluchzte sie.

„Antworte." Forderte ich, obwohl es mir Leid tat, sie weinen zu sehen.

„Ja." Antwortete sie dann auch. „Das ist es was du hören willst, stimmts?" Sie lächelte traurig. „Ja, ich liebe ihn. Du bist nicht halb soviel Mann wie er." Ich schob sie zum Sofa. „Nein..." Aber ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Ein Idiot, das war es was ich war, ein kompletter Idiot. Warum konnte ich nicht den Mund halten? Ich hab sie nach der Wahrheit gefragt und sie hat sie mir gegeben und obwohl ich es gewusst hatte, brachte es mich um, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

Mein Kuss war zuerst hart, aber dann merkte ich, wie ihr Widerstand nachließ. Die Intensität des Kusses wurde immer weniger, bis es nur noch eine leichte Berührung unserer Lippen war. Ich legte meine Finger wieder unter ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich will dich heiraten." Sagte ich und sofort wurden ihre Augen wieder kalt und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ich schnaufte. „Du wirst es tun. Wir heiraten in zwei Wochen, dass ist ausreichend Zeit, damit dein Vater und meine Familie wieder hier sein können."

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Widersprach sie mir.

„Doch du wirst, oder ich werde euch gleich Morgen aus der Hacienda werfen." Sie sah mich erschrocken an und ich hasste es, dass sie Angst vor mir hatte. „Willst du, dass dein Vater auf der Straße lebt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk nach Isabella, wie willst du euer Leben finanzieren? Und wird dein Vater die Schande überleben, wenn er die Hacienda verliert?"

„Er..." Schluchzte sie.

„Du weißt, dass du es tun musst. Ich werde dir alles geben und auch dafür sorgen, dass dein Vater alles hat was er braucht. Es wird dir...es wird euch beiden an nichts fehlen." Erklärte ich.

„Und James?" Murmelte sie.

„Ihm auch." Sagte ich, obwohl ich ihm einige Bedingungen stellen werde, aber das würde ich jetzt nicht diskutieren. „Die wenigen Arbeiter die du noch hast, sind auch Sympathie geblieben und nicht wegen dem wenigen, dass du ihnen zahlst, auch ihnen wird es besser gehen. Denk an Angela, Maria und auch an deinen Lieblingsknecht." Bei dem letzten konnte ich den Hass in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Versprich mir, dass du niemanden herauswirfst." Flüsterte sie.

„Du hast mein Wort." Sie sah so verletzlich, so gebrochen aus...du hast sie gebrochen, hörte ich mein Gewissen. „Also? Was sagst du?"

„Du lässt mir keine Wahl." Murmelte sie. „Du willst mich heiraten, obwohl du weißt, dass ich dich hasse?" Ihre Worte taten weh, aber das zeigte ich nicht.

„Hass ist auch ein sehr starkes Gefühl, genau wie die Liebe." Erklärte ich nur.

„Aber ich will nicht."

„Aber du wirst es tun." Knurrte ich. „Wir werden heiraten und du wirst die perfekte Ehefrau spielen, die mich liebt und alle werden sehen, wie glücklich wir sind. Ich werde mich um deinen Vater kümmern und die Hacienda wieder zum blühen bringen."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber!" Schrie ich. „Du hast zwei Sekunden, um zu akzeptieren, oder nicht." Automatisch fasste ich an die Tasche, in der ich den Ring meiner Mutter hatte, er war einer der wenigen Dinge, die mir von ihr geblieben waren und seitdem ich Bella kannte, trug ich ihn immer bei mir. Sie antwortete nicht, also drehte ich mich um und ging zur Tür.

„Warte." Sagte sie und ich machte kurz meine Augen zu, als ich den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Ich machs." Ich lächelte, drehte mich um und ging wieder zu dem Sofa, auf dem sie saß.

„Das ist das beste was du tun kannst." Ich sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und holte das kleine, samtene Kästchen aus meiner Tasche. Auf diesen Moment hatte ich schon so lange gewartet, obwohl ich mir dabei immer eine glückliche Braut vorgestellt hatte. Diesen Wunsch musste ich im Moment zur Seite schieben, aber mit der Zeit würde ich dafür sorgen, dass Bella mich liebte. Ich nahm ihre Hand und steckte den herzförmigen Diamanten an ihren Finger, dann hob ich ihre Hand an meine Lippen und küsste den Ring. Ich sah sie an und sie sah so gebrochen und traurig aus, dass ich jetzt unbedingt hier heraus musste. Ich hielt es nicht aus, dass sie wegen mir so litt.

„Ich rufe deinen Bruder, damit du ihm die frohe Nachricht überbringen kannst." Sagte ich und sie schluchzte.

Ich ging aus dem Raum und das letzte was ich hörte war, wie sie heftig weinte.


	10. Belastung

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Belastung. Bellas Pov.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf gleich platzten würde, meine Augen brannten und das was ich in meinem Spiegel sah, war fürchterlich. Nachdem Edward mir diesen schrecklichen Heiratsantrag gemacht und mich dann allein gelassen hatte, war es, als ob ich neben mir stand. Ich war anwesend und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass James mich fest umarmt und dann nach Hause gebracht hat. Er hatte Sachen gemurmelt, die ich nicht verstanden habe und als er mich in mein Zimmer brachte, glaubte ich durch meine Tränen zu sehen, dass auch er weinte, war mir dessen aber nicht sicher.

Ich hatte mir den Ring vom Finger gerissen und ihn in eine Ecke meines Zimmers geschmissen, dann war ich weinend ins Bett gegangen. Natürlich konnte ich nicht schlafen, dabei wollte ich einschlafen und nie wieder wach werden, aber das war etwas, was definitiv nicht ging.

Edward war sehr klar gewesen was seine Konditionen anbelangte, wenn ich ihn heirate würde es mir finanziell gut gehen, die Hacienda wäre schuldenfrei, mein Vater und James würden ein normales Leben führen können, sollte ich mich dagegen weigern, würde er dafür sorgen, dass unser Leben die Hölle wird.

Wenn ich das in die Waagschale legte, konnte man das, was ich in einer Ehe ohne Liebe erleiden würde, nicht mit dem Leid vergleichen, was mein Vater empfindet, wenn er die Hacienda verlor. Ich würde also das tun, was ich nie tun wollte, ich würde mich verkaufen, wie ein Stück Vieh.

Ich schnäuzte noch mal meine Nase und versuchte meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, ich hatte genug geweint.

Gegen sieben Uhr stand ich auf, gönnte mir eine lange Dusche und versuchte mich einigermaßen herzurichten, was mir nicht gerade gelang. Meine Augen waren rot und es hatten sich dunkle Ringe unter ihnen gebildet, die sich nicht verbergen ließen. Mit schweren Schritten ging ich die Treppe herunter und musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht stolperte.

„Bella." Sagte James hinter mir und ich machte die Augen zu, ich hatte jetzt keine Kraft um mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Jetzt nicht James." Sagte ich und ging weiter die Treppen hinunter. Ich brauchte jetzt meine Mutter und ging, ohne mich umzusehen, aus dem Haus und direkt zu dem kleinen Friedhof am Rande der Hacienda.

Mein Urgroßvater hatte die kleine Kapelle vor vielen Jahren gebaut und um sie herum war der Familienfriedhof angelegt. Seltsamerweise wuchsen dort die Schönsten Rosensträucher, der ganzen Hacienda. Ich schluckte trocken, ich war schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr hier gewesen.

„Hallo Mami." Sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihr Grab. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich, als ob sie mir antworten könnte. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Grabstein. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich im Moment brauche." Und wieder liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich werde heiraten." Platzte es aus mir raus. „Aber ich will gar nicht...er liebt mich nicht." Es tat weh darüber zu reden und meine Mutter war nicht bei mir, um mich zu trösten. „Ich will nicht heiraten Mama...was würdest du tun? Würdest du dein Wohlergehen vor das deiner Familie stellen?" Selbstverständlich bekam ich keine Antwort.

„Nein." Antwortete ich mir selber. „Das würdest du nicht tun. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Papa sagen soll, er wird mir nicht glauben, dass ich Edward liebe." Mein Vater würde sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Was soll ich tun Mami?" Ich hörte einen Ast knacken und sah auf. Zwischen den Bäumen stand James und sah mich an.

„Hallo." Sagte er leise.

„Was willst du." Fauchte ich und er seufzte.

„Ich weiß das du mich hasst, Ok?" Sagte er. „Und ehrlich gesagt, hasse ich mich selber, aber sieh mich bitte nicht so an. Ich bin dir noch eine Erklärung schuldig."

„Das wird mir auch nichts nutzen, aber Danke."

„Es tut mir Leid Bella." Sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass ich die letzte Person bin, die du zum Bruder haben willst und ich verstehe dich. Ich bin abscheulich und ich weiß selber nicht, wie ich es mit mir aushalte, aber glaub mir bitte eins, ich wollte dir niemals, niemals weh tun."

„Aber du hast es getan." Schluchzte ich, er setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich weiß." Gab er zu und streichelte über mein Haar. „Und du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse."

„Warum James?" Fragte ich. „Warum hasst Edward mich so sehr?" Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nein Schwester, auch wenn es sich verrückt anhört, aber ich glaube, dass es seine Art ist dir zu sagen., dass er dich liebt." Ich rückte etwas von ihm ab und sah ihn an.

„Er hasst mich." Sagte ich wieder und James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er macht sich viel zu viel Gedanken für jemanden, der dich hasst." Murmelte er.

„Ich bin sicher das er mich hasst." Sagte ich wieder.

„Er hat Blanquita gekauft Bella."

„Was?" Fragte ich und trocknete meine Tränen, dass hatte ich nicht gewusst.

„Ja."

„Deswegen...deswegen hast du mit ihm Karten gespielt?" Wollte ich wissen und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war sicher, dass ich gewinnen und Blanquita für dich zurückbekommen würde."

„Du hast es zumindest versucht."Ich sah in seinen blauen Augen die Schuld die er fühlte. „Es war nicht deine Schuld James, Edward hat alles genau geplant." James gab mir sein Taschentuch und ich schnäuzte mir die Nase.

„Ich werde es waschen." Sagte ich und James lachte, es war so lange her, dass wir miteinander gelacht haben.

„Komm her Kleine." Sagte er und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Mir tut es so Leid was ich getan habe und ich wünschte, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte."

„Ist schon gut. Es war nicht deine Schuld, Edward hat alles genau durchdacht." Sagte ich.

„Ja, aber ich war der Idiot, der darauf hereingefallen ist." Murmelte er.

„Da widerspreche ich dir nicht."

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er wirklich einen Royal Flush gehabt hat, niemand ist so gut." Schimpfte James.

„Er ist es, ich habe einmal mit ihm gespielt und da hat er auch einen gehabt." Erklärte ich.

„Er liebt dich Bella." Behauptete mein Bruder wieder.

„Er will meinen Körper. Edward will eine Frau, die ihm das Bett wärmt und ihm als Schmuck dient."

„Aber du bist nicht so und das weiß er." Sagte James.

„Ich will nicht heiraten." Gab ich zu.

„Du musst es nicht tun. Ich war so dumm, so etwas zu akzeptieren, aber du musst es nicht tun Bella. Wir finden schon eine Lösung." Sagte mein Bruder und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich ihn nicht heirate, nimmt er uns unser zu Hause weg." James sah mich verwirrt an.

„Das kann er nicht, die Hacienda gehört uns."

„Nein, er hat die Hypothek von der Bank gekauft und wenn ich mich weigere, schmeißt er uns raus. Das waren seine Worte." Erklärte ich leise.

„Verdammt! Er hat mich getäuscht, wie einen kleinen Jungen." Knurrte James.

„Quäle dich nicht selber, auch wenn du nicht akzeptiert hättest, er hätte einen Weg gefunden." Fügte ich traurig hinzu.

„Dann wirst du also heiraten?"

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Das,oder wir müssen auf der Straße leben."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass dir das egal wäre." Murmelte er.

„Das ist es auch, aber Papa und du, ihr habt das nicht verdient, nicht wenn alles was Edward uns antut nur meine Schuld ist." Sagte ich.

„Bella." Er nahm mich wieder in den Arm. „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Dafür bin ich dir dankbar, aber es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich werde heiraten und das ist definitiv..." James brach eine der Rosen ab und legte sie unserer Mutter aufs Grab.

„Hallo Mama." Flüsterte er, küsste seine Handfläche und legte sie auf den Grabstein, er lächelte und es war seltsam ihn so liebevoll zu sehen, dieser Teil in ihm, war beim Tod unserer Mutter verschwunden.

„Komm Schwesterchen." Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zurück zum Haus.

Edwards Pov.

„Ich muss heiraten." Hörte ich sie sagen, ich beobachtete Bella und James von weitem und trotz allem was ich gesagt hatte, fragte ich mich jetzt, ob ich das richtige tat. Sie trug meinen Ring nicht und das machte mich wütend, ich hasste es, dass sie alles schwerer machte als es war. Aber gleichzeitig liebte ich ihren Charakter und das sie sich nicht so leicht geschlagen gab. Wie konnte ich nur so bipolar sein, wenn es um Bella ging?

Ich war vor gut einer Stunde bei den Swans angekommen, es war noch früh, aber ich wollte mit Bella reden. Ich hatte gesehen, wie sie aus dem Haus kam und wollte gerade hinter ihr her gehen, als ich sah, dass James es tat. Also ging ich beiden hinterher.

Sie gingen zu der kleinen Kapelle, um die der Familienfriedhof angelegt war, mir brach es das Herz, als ich hörte, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter sprach. Und es tat mir weh, sie so gebrochen zu sehen, aber ich konnte sie nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo sie zugestimmt hatte mich zu heiraten.

Gezwungenermaßen, flüsterte die nervige Stimme meines Gewissens.

Nachdem James und Bella wieder gegangen waren, wartete ich noch ein paar Minuten und ging dann auch wieder zum Haus. Einige der Arbeiter sahen mich neugierig an, aber keiner sagte etwas. Ich ging einfach ins Haus und fand Bella, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder, im Wohnzimmer.

„ Du solltest anklopfen." Sagte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich muss mit Bella reden." Sagte ich nur.

„Isabella." Sagte sie. „Mein Name ist Isabella, du solltest dir keine Freiheiten herausnehmen, die dir nicht zustehen." Ich schnaufte, so würde es also zwischen uns sein.

„Gut Isabella." Ich betonte ihren Namen. „Können wir reden?" Sie nickte.

„Lässt du uns allein?" Bat ich James, der sah zu seiner Schwester und die nickte wieder.

„Lass uns ins Büro gehen." Sagte ich und sie ging ohne ein Wort voraus. Ich betrat hinter ihr den Raum, sie ging direkt durch bis zum Fenster. Die Sonne schien auf ihre Haare und ich konnte es rötlich glänzen sehen.

„Worüber willst du reden?" Fragte sie emotionslos.

„Über uns."

„Gibt es da noch mehr?" Fragte sie sarkastisch. „Ich dachte, dass du mir schon alles angeordnet hast."

„Isabella." Sagte ich warnend, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben den heutigen Tag, um zu planen, was wir deinem Vater sagen wenn er Morgen wiederkommt."

„Woher weißt du, dass mein Vater Morgen wiederkommt?" Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fragend an. Ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass ich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Vater das beste Zimmer im Hospital und auch die besten Ärzte bekommen hatte.

„Ich weiß vieles." Antwortete ich nur und sie seufzte.

„Das wird's sein." Sagte sie und zeichnete mit ihrem Finger auf der Scheibe. Ich hasste es , sie so zu sehen, ich hasste es, das sie mich ignorierte, so tat als ob ich nicht existierte. So als ob ich ihrer nicht würdig wäre.

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?" Fragte sie.

„Bitte?"

„Was soll ich meinem Vater sagen?"

„Na das wir heiraten und ich würde gerne alleine mit ihm reden, also wir drei und ihn dann um deine Hand bitten." Erklärte ich und sie lachte.

„Ist das nicht etwas viel Aufwand für etwas, dass nur eine Farce ist?" Fragte sie.

Für mich nicht, wollte ich antworten, hielt mich aber zurück. „Es soll alles seine Richtigkeit haben." Sagte ich stattdessen.

„Wenn du meinst, aber mein Vater wird mir das Märchen, dass wir unsterblich verliebt sind, nicht abkaufen."

„Dann sorge dafür, dass er es glaubt. Wir heiraten in zwei Wochen und du solltest ihn überzeugen." Ich sah sie von oben bis unten an, sie sah bezaubernd aus, wie immer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir schwer fallen wird."

„Mein Vater ist nicht dumm, er wird es nicht glauben." Sagte sie stur.

„Dann überlege dir, was du ihm sagen willst, wir heiraten in zwei Wochen, mit oder ohne seinem Einverständnis." Sie sah mich an, als ob sie mich erwürgen wollte. „Meine Familie wird auch kommen, übe also schon mal wie sich eine junge, verliebte Frau benimmt."

„Das wird mich viel Arbeit kosten." Sagte sie ironisch.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, damit du Zeit zum üben hast." Ich nahm ihren Arm und zog sie zu mir. „Und wir sollten jetzt damit anfangen." Fügte ich hinzu und sah auf ihre rosigen Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Ich brachte sie mit meinen Lippen zum schweigen und drückte sie mit meinem Körper gegen die Wand, bevor ich meine Lippen zu ihrem Hals wandern ließ. „Hör auf..." Bat sie und ich nahm meine Lippen von ihrer Haut, blieb aber so nah wie möglich bei ihr und legte meine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir machst." Gab ich zu und merkte, wie sie sich versteifte, ich ließ sie los.

„Ich komme Morgen Nachmittag, um mit deinem Vater zu reden." Sie nickte, ich ließ sie allein und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner Hacienda, dort erwartete mich eine große, angenehme Überraschung.


	11. Familie

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Familie. Edwards Pov.

„Brüderchen!" Quietschte Alice und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Tolle Begrüßung Junge." Sagte mein Onkel Carlisle und kam die Treppe herunter.

„Carlisle." Sagte ich erfreut und gab ihm die Hand. Hinter ihm kam meine schöne Tante Esme die Treppe herunter, ich umarmte sie fest.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Schatz." Sagte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Tut mir Leid, dass wir so unangemeldet erscheinen, aber ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen."

„Perfekt, ich wollte euch eh bitten, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen." Erklärte ich.

„Und warum?" Fragte Rosalie, die in der Tür erschien.

„Also..." Fing ich an. „Ich werde heiraten." Verkündete ich, alle schwiegen und sahen mich fragend an.

„Sag jetzt nicht, das du diese Schlampe von Tanya heiratest, weil das wäre..." Platzte Alice heraus und ich brachte sie so schnell wie möglich zum schweigen.

„Nein, es ist nicht Tanya."

„Wer dann?" Fragte Jasper und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Isabella Swan."

„Das ist ein Scherz, nicht?" Rief Alice entsetzt. „Bella hasst dich, ich weiß nicht was du getan hast, aber..." Ich schnaufte und unterbrach sie wieder.

„Es gab da ein kleines Missverständnis, aber das haben wir aus dem Weg geräumt Alice." Sagte ich schnell.

„Aber gleich heiraten Schatz?" Fragte Esme und streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja Esme, Bella ist unglaublich und ein gutes Mädchen."

„Das glaube ich dir, Alice hat mir viel von ihr erzählt aber, liebst du sie?" Die Antwort fiel mir leicht.

„Ja, ich liebe sie." Meine Tante lächelte erfreut.

„Und liebt sie dich?" Fragte mein Onkel und sah mich forschend an, er merkte immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, genau wie Jasper.

„Ich glaube schon." Sagte Rosalie. „Keine Frau würde sich so eine Last auf bürden, wenn da nicht ein bisschen Liebe im Spiel wäre."

„Ey!" Maulte ich und alle lachten.

„Das ist unglaublich!" Quietschte Alice. „Ihr werdet wirklich heiraten? Ich muss sofort zu Bella."

„Später." Sagte ich. „Morgen werde ich zu ihr gehen und mit ihrem Vater reden."

„Sollen wir mitkommen?" Fragte Emmett.

„Nein, ich werde zuerst allein mit Mr. Swan reden und dann werden wir ein Verlobungsessen machen."

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass du heiratest." Sagte meine Tante glücklich und zog sich zurück, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, Jasper aus dem Weg zu gehen, ich wollte nicht von ihm verhört werden. Es war nicht einfach, aber ich schaffte es und musste mich ihm nicht stellen.

Der nächste Vormittag verlief nach dem gleichen Schema, Alice war aufgeregt und fast nicht zu bremsen und ich ging Jasper weiterhin aus dem Weg. Als Alice erfuhr, dass die Hochzeit schon in zwei Wochen sein sollte, bestand sie darauf, dass sie sofort mit Bella reden müsse und ich versprach ihr, dass sie, sobald ich mit Charlie geredet hatte, zu ihr könnte.

Direkt nach dem Mittagessen entschuldigte ich mich bei meiner Familie mit dem Vorwand, dass ich unbedingt nach den Weinreben sehen müsste. So hatte ich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden meine Ruhe. Ich genoss es über meine Hacienda zu reiten und war erst gegen sechs Uhr wieder zu Hause. Ich ging sofort in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und dann fuhr ich zu den Swans.

„Guten Abend." Sagte ich, als ich in das Wohnzimmer kam, in dem Bella mit ihrem Vater saß. James war nicht da, aber den brauchten wir auch nicht.

„Der junge Cullen." Begrüßte mich Charlie. „Was treibt dich zu uns?" Ich sah zu Bella, die fest auf den Boden sah.

„Ich dachte, dass Bella es schon erwähnt hätte." Sagte ich und sah weiterhin Bella an.

„So ist es." Antwortete Charlie. „Aber ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören."

„Gut, ich bin hier, um um die Hand von Isabella anzuhalten." Er sah mich durchdringend an.

„Und warum?" Fragte er dann.

„Weil ich mich in sie verliebt habe und glücklicherweise hat auch sie sich in mich verliebt." Isabella sah mich zum ersten mal an, aber ich konnte den Ausdruck ihrer Augen nicht deuten.

„Stimmt das Bells?" Fragte Charlie und ich gab ihr mit meinen Augen zu verstehen, dass ich keine Überraschungen wollte.

„Ja." Murmelte sie. „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt." Sie wich meinem Blick wieder aus.

„Gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es das Beste ist." Sagte Charlie fest.

„Warum?" Fragte Bella erschrocken.

„Bist du sicher, dass du heiraten willst Schatz?" Hakte Charlie noch mal nach.

„Papa..." Wollte Bella anfangen, aber Charlie bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Bella kümmerte sie besorgt um ihn und wir brachten ihn in sein Zimmer.

„Vielleicht sollten wir später weiter reden." Schlug ich vor, aber Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts da Junge, wir reden jetzt, aber zuerst will ich mit Bella alleine reden." Ich nickte und ging zur Tür, aber nicht ohne Bella noch einen warnenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Sobald ich die Tür hinter mir zugemacht hatte, klebte ich mit dem Ohr an ihr.

„Er ist ein guter Mann Papi." Hörte ich Bella sagen.

„Warum sehe ich dann keine glückliche Braut?" Fragte Charlie weiter nach.

„Natürlich bin ich das, ich muss nur an Mama denken und das sie nicht dabei sein wird." Erklärte Bella etwas animierter.

„Ich wusste doch, dass dich was bedrückt, aber ist es nur das? Cullen scheint ein anständiger Kerl zu sein." Hörte ich Charlie.

„Das ist er Papa und ich habe mich in ihn verliebt." Antwortete Bella.

„Und was ist aus dem Missverständnis geworden?" In meinem Kopf erschienen sofort das Bild von Bella und Jacob.

„Das haben wir geklärt, wirklich Papa, ich liebe Edward und bin sicher, dass ich nie einen anderen lieben werde." Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ihre Worte wahr wären, aber so war es nicht, sie liebte mich nicht und ich zwang sie dazu mich zu heiraten.

„Deswegen bitte ich dich, dass du ihn akzeptierst. Du weißt genau, dass ich mich nie für jemanden interessiert habe, aber ich will ihn wirklich heiraten." Sagte Bella und ich hörte ein leises Schluchzen, bei dem sich mein Herz zusammen zog.

„Ist schon gut Schatz." Beruhigte Charlie sie. „Ich würde mich nie dem in den Weg stellen was du möchtest und du weißt genau, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche als Enkelkinder, aber ich will, dass du dir deiner Entscheidung hundertprozentig sicher bist, du wirst den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen müssen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich es mir von ganzem Herzen wünsche." Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen und dann näherten sich Schritte der Tür, ich entfernte mich schnell von der Tür und setzte mich auf die Treppe.

„Edward." Sagte Bella, sie hörte sich etwas traurig an. „Papa möchte mit dir sprechen." Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr, doch bevor ich eintreten konnte, hielt sie mich auf und hielt mir den Ring hin, den ich ihr Geschenkt hatte.Für einen Moment befürchtet ich das schlimmste. „Du musst ihn mir bei der Verlobungsfeier anstecken." Sagte sie und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Mir würde es gefallen, wenn du ihn jetzt schon trägst." Bat ich. „Bitte." Fügte ich hinzu,als sie sich nicht regte. Sie seufzte und ich steckte ihr den Ring wieder an. „Danke." Sagte ich und wir gingen zu Charlie.

„So Junge, meine Tochter besteht darauf, dass sie dich liebt." Sagte Charlie und Bella sah wieder auf den Boden. „Und das einzige was ich will ist, dass meine Tochter glücklich ist und wenn du sie glücklich machst dann...muss ich dich wohl in meiner Familie Willkommen heißen." Er lächelte mich zum ersten mal an.

„Dann geben sie mir Isabellas Hand?" Fragte ich und er nickte.

„Ich übergebe dir meinen größten Schatz Junge." Erklärte Charlie. „Pass gut auf sie auf, den es wird mich nichts davon abhalten aufzustehen und dir eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen, sollte ich merken das sie leidet!"

„Papa." Schimpfte Bella. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. Stimmts Edward?"

„Natürlich nicht." Stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Und wann soll die Hochzeit sein?" Wollte Charlie wissen.

„In gut zwei Wochen." Sagte ich.

„So schnell?" Fragte Charlie erstaunt. „Sag nicht, dass du und er..." Er sah Bella strafend an und die wurde rot.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Rief Bella. „Wie kannst du so etwas denken?" Charlie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Aber so schnell?" Hakte er nach.

„Papa, Edward und ich wir lieben uns und ehrlich gesagt...also..." Sie wrang nervös ihre Hände und ich griff ein.

„Bella macht das mir zu liebe." Sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten sie immer in meine Nähe zu haben und da ich alles richtig machen will..."

„Gut gut..ich will die Details gar nicht hören." Brummelte Charlie. „Aber ich will mit deiner Familie sprechen Junge, mit deinem Onkel, jemandem der..."

„Das ist schon alles vorbereitet, mein Onkel und meine Tante sind Gestern Morgen angekommen und sie können es kaum erwarten, euch kennen zu lernen. Meine Tante, Alice und Rosalie wollen unbedingt die Vorbereitungen übernehmen, zusammen mit Bella natürlich." Erklärte ich.

„Danke." Murmelte Bella.

„Ihr könnt Morgen kommen, da die Hochzeit schon so bald sein wird möchte ich sie kennen lernen und alles weitere besprechen, wie du weißt, ist unsere finanzielle Situation nicht die beste, aber..." Ich unterbrach ihn.

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken Mr. Swan, ich werde alle Kosten für die Hochzeit übernehmen." Sagte ich schnell.

„Wir werden das dazu beitragen was wir können Junge. Mein Mädchen heiratet und ich werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen." Antwortete Charlie fest.

„Ist gut Papa, dass können wir Morgen mit Edwards Familie besprechen. Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen." Murmelte Bella besorgt und ihr Vater lächelte sie an.

„Ich erwarte euch Morgen um acht zum Abendessen." Verlangte er und ich nickte.

„Wir werden pünktlich sein Mr. Swan."

„Hab ich dir nicht schon gesagt, dass du mich Charlie nennen sollst? Wir werden bald eine Familie sein." Er betrachtete Bellas Ring. „Schöner Ring."

„Er gehörte meiner Mutter." Murmelte ich und Bella sah mich zum ersten mal richtig an. Ich verabschiedete mich von Charlie und Bella begleitete mich nach unten.

„Bella." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als ich diese Stimme hörte.

„Jacob." Kam es von Bella.

„Sam sucht dich." Sagte er und sah mich an.

„Ich komme." Antwortete sie. „Sag ihm ich komme gleich." Verbesserte sie sich.

„Ist gut." Sagte Jacob und ging. Bella seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"Fragte ich wütend, als ich ihr erleichtertes Gesicht sah.

„Ich konnte nicht...ich hatte keine Zeit..." Sagte sie nervös.

„Du konntest oder du wolltest nicht?" Fragte ich und nahm ihren Arm.

„Lass mich los!"

„Antworte!"

„Ich wollte nicht! Zufrieden?" Ich ließ sie los und sie rieb sich ihren Arm.

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt." Antwortete sie und ich nahm wieder ihren Arm.

„Verdammt noch mal! Entweder sagst du es ihm oder ich tue es. Ich bin es Leid, dass er dich ansieht, als ob du ihm gehörst. Er soll endlich wissen, dass du mich heiratest und nur mich liebst..." Schrie ich und wurde davon unterbrochen, dass Holz auf den Boden fiel. Jacob stand in der Tür und einige Holzscheite lagen zu seinen Füßen. Er sah Bella an und machte einen Schritt auf uns zu.

„Sag das das nicht wahr ist Bella." Bat er und Bella sah ihn schweigend an. „Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist, dass du ihn heiratest, dass du ihn nicht liebst." Seine Worte machten mich wütend und die Tatsache, dass Bella schwieg, machte es nicht gerade besser. Ich nahm Bellas linke Hand und zog sie zu mir, dann hielt ich Jacob Bellas Hand unter die Nase.

„Siehst du das? Das ist mein Ring den sie am Finger trägt!" Sagte ich sauer und Bella zog ihre Hand weg.

„Bella.." Sagte er traurig, sie sah ihn ebenso traurig an und ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Lass es mich erklären." Bat sie und auch das störte mich, sie hatte ihm nichts zu erklären.

„Es ist wegen dem Geld, stimmts?" Schrie Jacob plötzlich. „Er ist reich und ich nicht!"

„Nein Jake." Sagte sie und wollte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legen, doch er wich ihr aus, sie schluchzte. „Lass es mich erklären..."

„Das ist nicht nötig, du bist genau wie alle anderen!" Schrie er weiter und Bella schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Dich interessiert nur das Geld!"

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du genau..." Sagte Bella traurig.

„Ich hoffe, du lässt meine Verlobte jetzt in Ruhe." Knurrte ich „Lerne endlich wo dein Platzt ist Knecht." Bella warf mir einen Killerblick zu, dann sah sie wieder zu Jacob.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Cullen." Sagte er sarkastisch. „Miss." Er nickte Bella kurz zu und drehte sich dann um.

„Jake!" Rief Bella. „Ich..." Ich hielt ihren Arm fest, damit sie nicht hinter dem Knecht herlief.

„Du bist niemandem Erklärungen schuldig, außer mir." Knurrte ich.

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dir da widerspreche." Sagte sie kalt. „Weil dieser Mann, der da gerade geht..." Sie zeigt auf die Tür und in ihren Augen standen noch immer Tränen. „...der einzige ist, der mich immer unterstützt hat, der immer bei mir gewesen ist und ich habe ihm gerade das Herz gebrochen."

„Er verdient es, es zu wissen." Erklärte ich.

„Aber nicht so!" Schrie sie. „Nicht so!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das so wichtig ist." Knurrte ich.

„Weil er bei mir ist seitdem ich mich erinnern kann, weil er viel mehr ist als ein Knecht, wie du ihn nennst, er ist mein Freund und ich liebe ihn." Sie stach mir wieder dieses Messer ins Herz, ich zog sie an mich und küsste sie stürmisch. Sie kämpfte einige Sekunden gegen mich an, hörte dann aber auf mich weg stoßen zu wollen und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Ich drückte sie fest an mich, ich vermisste sie so sehr und wollte sie wieder so spüren wie an dem Tag am Fluss, hören wie sie meinen Namen stöhnte und spüren, wie sie sich unter meinen Händen wand.

Sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen und ich merkte, wie mein Hemd feucht wurde.

„Beruhige dich Bella." Murmelte ich.

„Du musst nicht so böse sein." Flüsterte sie. „Verstehst du nicht, dass ich ihn liebe und ihm nicht weh tun will?" Das machte mich wieder wütend.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir und das musst du endlich verstehen." Sagte ich und wollte sie wieder küssen, sie drehte den Kopf weg. „Verdammt Bella."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich wie Ware behandelst." Ich legte meine Finger unter ihr Kinn und ließ meine Augen über ihren Körper wandern.

„Das beste was ich je gekauft habe." Sagte ich, in ihren Augen blitze die Wut auf und das nächste was ich spürte, war ihr Knie in meinen Weichteilen und ihre Hand auf meiner Wange.

Ich zischte und ging in die Knie, Bella nutzte das und rannte ins Haus. Als ich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte, ging ich hinter ihr her.

„Welches ist Isabellas Zimmer?" Knurrte ich Angela an, die mir über den Weg lief.

„Ich..."

„Welches?" Angela zeigte schweigend auf eine Tür und ich machte sie auf. Da stand sie, sie wollte sich wohl gerade umziehen und hatte sich ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft. Sobald sie mich sah, versuchte sie sich zu bedecken.

„Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?" Fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. Ihre Augen waren rot, genau wie ihre Nase, es gab mir einen Stich ins Herz sie so zu sehen, so verletzlich, aber das änderte nichts an dem Hunger den ich verspürte, als ich sie so halbnackt vor mir sah, sie hatte den obersten Knopf ihrer Jeans schon aufgemacht.

„Hörst du mich?" Fragte sie. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte dir eine gute Nacht wünschen." Sagte ich lächelnd. „Aber wenn ich dich jetzt so sehe, fallen mir viel bessere Sachen ein als zu schlafen." Ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu und sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Haus und aus meinem Zimmer!"

„Das ist mein Haus Bella, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es von deinem Bruder gewonnen." Erklärte ich und sie sah mich wütend an.

„Bleib stehen." Sagte sie, als ich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Ich werde schreien und die Jungs werden in wenigen Sekunden hier sein." Fügte sie erschrocken hinzu, ihr Busen hob und senkte sich bei jedem Atemzug und hypnotisierte mich.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich schreien ließe?" Ich ging weiter auf sie zu, sie ging weiter zurück, bis sie am Fenster stand.

„Ich schreie." Wiederholte sie, nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Es wird dich keiner hören, dein Vater hat seine Medizin genommen, Angela ist gerade gegangen und deine Männer sind weit weg." Sagte ich.

„Was? Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein." Sie wollte noch einen Schritt nach hinten machen, stieß aber gegen ihr Bett.

„Du bist meine Verlobte und in wenigen Tagen meine Ehefrau, aber ich glaube, ich sollte dich jetzt schon zu meiner Frau machen." Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und sie wollte an mir vorbei, aber ich packte sie um ihre schmale Taille und warf sie aufs Bett.

„Nein...ich..." Meine Lippen erstickten ihren Protest, sie kämpfte gegen mich, aber ich schob mich vorsichtig über sie, sie war so zerbrechlich. Ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich, etwas rüde, aber sie hatte mich wütend gemacht und sollte es spüren. Meine Finger wanderten über ihre weiche Haut und ich spürte, wie sie langsam nachgab. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie mich erregte. Sie ließ sich von mir küssen und ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Brust.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie, als ich mein steifes Glied leicht an ihr rieb. Ich musste aufhören, jetzt! Wenn ich es nicht tat, würde ich sie wirklich noch hier und jetzt zu meiner Frau machen. Ich gab ihre Lippen frei und entfernte mich etwas von ihr.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen." Murmelte sie.

„Du hast dich nicht sehr gewehrt." Antwortete ich und zog mein Hemd zurecht.

„Du bist ein..." Sie hob die Hand, aber ich war schneller und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, dann zog ich sie zu mir und küsste ihre Hand, dass machte sie noch wütender.

„Ich will, dass du gehst!" Schrie sie.

„Ist schon gut." Ich stand auf und nahm meinen Hut. „Ich gehe ja schon. Denk daran, dass Morgen meine Familie kommt, ich hoffe, dass du dich wie das verliebte Mädchen verhältst, dass du angeblich bist."

„Idiot." Knurrte sie.

„Du kannst mich beleidigen so viel du willst und dich selbst belügen, wenn dich das glücklich machst."

„Ich..."

„Du begehrst mich genauso wie ich dich, so was kann man nicht spielen. Es wird Spaß machen, dich in meinem Bett zu haben." Ich bereute sofort das ich das gesagt hatte, als ich den Schmerz in ihren Augen sah. Ich wollte ihre Wange streicheln, aber sie schlug meine Hand weg.

„Geh." Sagte sie und drehte sich von mir weg.

„Ich sehe dich Morgen." Ich ging und hörte sie leise schluchzen.


	12. Traurige Feier

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Traurige Feier. Bellas Pov.

Der Spiegel zeigte mir ein Bild, dass ich nicht kannte. Ich sah ein hübsches Mädchen, mit geröteten Wangen und sanften Gesichtszügen.

„Du siehst hübsch aus Bella." Sagte auch Angela, die mir gerade die blaue Schleife ins Haar band. Das Kleid und der Schmuck den ich trug, waren ein Geschenk von Edwards Familie, besser gesagt, von Alice. Das Kleid war schwarz, knie lang und hatte eine blauen Gürtel, zu dem die Schleife in meinem Haar passte.

Angela stäubte mir noch etwas Puder ins Gesicht und kniff mir dann leicht in die Wangen, damit sie natürlich rosa waren.

„Wie ein Prinzessin." Sagte sie andächtig. Heute würde ich mich offiziell verloben und war nicht glücklich. Ich wollte die Geschenke der Cullens nicht annehmen, aber der Blick den Edward mir zugeworfen hatte sagte mir, dass ich es tun sollte.

„Hast du was von Jacob gehört?" Fragte ich Angela, seit gestern Abend hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Er war heute Morgen nicht zur Arbeit gekommen und zu wissen, dass ich ihm weh getan hatte, brachte mich fast um. Nachdem Edward Gestern gegangen war, hatte ich mich mal wieder in den Schlaf geweint. Jacob hatte mir immer seine Freundschaft und Hilfe gegeben, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen.

Mein großer Fehler war es gewesen, ihm Hoffnungen zu machen, dass irgendwann mehr daraus werden würde. Ich hatte es nicht mit böser Absicht getan, aber eine Zeit lang hatte ich geglaubt, dass es keinen besseren Mann auf der Welt gäbe als Jacob...bis Edward auftauchte.

Aber jetzt wusste ich, dass er nur eine Illusion gewesen war. Edward Cullen war weit davon entfernt, der stolze Ritter in glänzender Rüstung zu sein, der mich vor den Drachen rettete. Er war derjenige vor dem ich mich hätte retten sollen, jetzt musste ich mich mit einem unglücklichen Leben abfinden, in dem kein Platzt für die Liebe war.

„Nein." Antwortet Angela. „Er ist Gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen und als ich Billy heute Morgen getroffen habe, war er sehr besorgt." Ja, der armer Billy, auch ich machte mir sorgen um Jacob. Und als ich heute Morgen in den Stall gekommen war, hatte mich Sam auch nicht gerade freundlich empfangen. Nicht das er unhöflich gewesen wäre oder so, aber er hat mich einfach ignoriert. Ich hatte es verdient und wusste genau, was alle von mir dachten, ich hatte mich in das verwandelt was ich nie werden wollte. Eine gehorsame, gekaufte Ehefrau.

„Angela, hasst du mich?" Fragte ich, sie sah mich erschrocken an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ich lächelte, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie meine Freundin war und niemals etwas schlechtes über mich sagen würde.

„Selbstverständlich nicht Bella. Warum sollte ich dich hassen?" Fragte sie und bürstete mir nochmal die Haare. Ich sah sie durch den Spiegel an und ich sah ihr zufriedenes Gesicht, sie hatte wirklich gute Arbeit an mir geleistet.

„Und niemand sonst hasst dich Bella. Es stimmt schon, dass uns das mit der Hochzeit alle überrascht hat, aber das wird mit der Zeit vergehen." Erklärte sie.

„Das hoffe ich."

„Du bist das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Gegend." Sagte sie und ich lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Danke Angie." Sie lachte und ließ mich allein, ich hatte noch etwas Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Als es klopfte, dachte ich, dass Angela was vergessen hatte und war überrascht, als mein Vater hereinkam.

„Hallo Schatz."

„Hallo Papa." Ich ging zu ihm, er nahm meine Hand und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst,damit er mich besser sehen konnte.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus." Sagte er und ich wurde rot.

„Lüg nicht." Antwortet ich.

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, du wirst deiner Mutter immer ähnlicher." Ich lächelte traurig, ich hätte meine Mutter jetzt so gerne bei mir.

„Sei nicht traurig Kind, deine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich." Mein Vater umarmte mich und mir lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Ich hab dich so lieb Papa." Ich umarmte ihn fest. Ja, ich tat das richtige, er hatte es verdient.

„Lass und runter gehen Kind, die Cullens sind vor ein paar Minuten gekommen." Ich versuchte zu lächeln, ich sollte glücklich erscheinen, abe ich konnte nicht. Edward sah gut aus, war reich, er begehrte mich, aber er liebte mich nicht und das war das einzige, was ich von ihm wollte, seine Liebe.

„Lass uns gehen." Ich nahm seine Hand und der Flur kam mir Heute unendlich lang vor. Alice hatte mit Schuhe mit unmöglich hohen Absätzen aufgezwungen, die ich nie im Leben freiwillig angezogen hätte und ich musste mich auf jede einzelne Stufe konzentrieren, damit ich heile die Treppe herunter kam. Noch bevor ich die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, schob sie eine große Hand in mein Sichtfeld, als ich hoch sah, sah ich direkt in Edwards grüne Augen.

„Erlaube bitte." Sagte er höflich und mein Vater legte meine Hand in sein und ich musste zulassen, dass er mir half.

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

„Du siehst hübsch aus."

„Danke." Sagte ich wieder.

„Bella!" Trällerte Alice und Edward legte mir besitzergreifend den Arm um die Taille, ich sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Benimm dich." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich hätte ihn am liebsten zum Teufel geschickt, aber ich hielt mich zurück.

„Hallo Alice." Begrüßte ich seine Schwester und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Komm, du musst meine Mama kennen lernen." Sagte sie aufgeregt und griff nach meiner Hand, aber Edward ließ mich nicht los.

„Edward!" Schimpfte Alice sofort.

„Sie ist meine Verlobte, also werde ich sie Esme vorstellen." Alice verdrehte die Augen und mein Vater lachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich James, er hielt sich abseits. Edward zog mich mit sich und stellte mich seiner Tante und seinem Onkel vor.

„Esme, Carlisle, dass ist meine Bella." Er hörte sich richtig stolz an, aber es war ja alles nur gespielt.

„Sehr erfreut Mrs. und Mr. Cullen." Sagte ich.

„Hallo Kind." Sagte die Frau, befreite mich aus Edwards Umklammerung und umarmte mich. „Du bist genauso hübsch, wie Edward dich beschrieben hat. Willkommen in unserer Familie." Jetzt lächelte ich wirklich, sie war so mütterlich.

„Danke."

„Carlisle Cullen." Edwards Onkel gab mir die Hand, auch er wirkte sehr sympathisch. „Du musst ein ganz besonderes Mädchen sein, wenn mein Neffe dich heiraten will." Sagte er und ich wurde rot.

„Carlisle." Murmelte Edward und legte mir wieder den Arm um die Taille. Alle lachten und mich verwirrte Edwards liebevolles Verhalten ungemein, ich wusste, dass er nur spielte, aber er machte es verdammt gut.

„Lasst uns zu Tisch gehen." Forderte mein Vater uns auf. „Wir können beim Essen die kommenden Ereignisse besprechen." Wie es aussah, war er allen schon vorgestellt worden.

Maria hatte mir beim kochen geholfen, es gab ein köstlichen Hühnereintopf und mit Schinken und Käse überbackene Kartoffeln. Ich wollte auch beim auftragen helfen, aber Maria bestand darauf, dass ich mich an den Tisch setzte. Angela half ihr und sie wurden von Alice und Rosalie freundlich begrüßt.

„Mmmm." Murmelte Emmett. „Mann ist das gut!"

„Bella hat darauf bestanden das Essen zuzubereiten." Erklärte mein Vater stolz.

„Papa." Schimpfte ich und wurde rot. Edward drückte meine Hand, er war so süß, wie in den ersten Tagen nach unserem Kennenlernen, dass verwirrte mich.

„Meine Schwester ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin." Fügte James hinzu und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Na Edward, da hast du aber Glück gehabt." Murmelte Jasper in seltsamen Ton.

„Ich weiß." Sagte Edward und streichelte mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, ich musste einen Schluck Wasser trinken, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Und was habt ihr euch wegen der Hochzeit überlegt?" Fragte Alice aufgeregt. „Edward hat mir gesagt, dass es in einer Woche sein soll, dass ist eine Herausforderung, aber wir schaffen das. Was ich jetzt brauche sind Ideen." Sie sagte das alles so schnell, dass ich Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Alice." Sagte Rosalie lachend. „Du solltest etwas langsamer reden, Bella ist dich nicht gewöhnt."

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sich Alice. „Ich bin etwas hyperaktiv."

„Etwas?" Fragte Emmett mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Etwas viel würde ich sagen."

„Stimmt gar nicht." Schmollte Alice und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Kinder." Schimpfte Esme sanft. „Was soll den Charlie von uns denken."

„James und Bella waren genauso, als sie klein waren." Sagte mein Vater lachend. „Aber Gott sei Dank sind sie gewachsen." Das brachte alle zum lachen.

Das Essen verlief ohne Probleme, alle lobten das Essen und Edward war die ganze Zeit sehr liebevoll zu mir, was mich immer wieder zum seufzen brachte und ich musste mich selber daran erinnern, dass er nur ein guter Schauspieler war.

„Wie viele Gäste sollen es den werden?" Wollte Rose wissen.

„Na ja..." Fing Edward an, wir hatten noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich hoffte, dass es nur wenige sein würden, ich konnte nicht so gut Schauspielern wie Edward. „...darüber haben wir noch gar nicht richtig gesprochen, aber es soll etwas kleines, intimes werden, nicht Schatz?" Fragte er mich und mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich nickte.

„Intim? Wenn ihr intim sagt, meint ihr nur die Familie, oder Familie und einige Freunde?" Hakte Alice nach.

„Das erste."

„Das zweite." Antwortete wir gleichzeitig, ich wurde rot und Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bitte?" Fragte Alice.

„Wir wollen das zweite, Familie und Freunde." Antwortete Edward und drückte leicht meine Hand.

„Ja." Stimmte ich zu und alle sahen mich an, vor allem mein Vater, er wahr wahrscheinlich überrascht, dass ich nicht widersprach.

„Bella...bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" Fragte Alice noch mal nach und ich nickte nur.

„Aber..."

„Wirklich Alice, ich würde gerne nur mit der Familie feiern, aber die Familie und ein paar Freunde ist auch Ok." Erklärte ich.

„Du willst also keine große Feier?" Alice ließ nicht locker.

„Ich mag es lieber einfach, außerdem hab ich auch nicht viele Freunde." Antwortete ich.

„Bella war schon immer sehr schüchtern, aber sie ist meine einzige Tochter und es ist meine Schuld, dass ich sie immer gehütet habe wie meinen größten Schatz." Bemerkte mein Vater.

„Dann wird es also eine einfache Hochzeit." Brachte Carlisle das Thema zum Abschluss.

„Es ist Zeit für den Nachtisch, ich bin gleich wieder da." Erklärte ich, stand auf und ging in die Küche.

„Ich komme den Nachtisch holen." Sagte ich, als ich in die Küche kam, Angela und Maria lächelten mich an. Sie waren die einzigen, die mir meine „Beziehung" zu Edward nicht übel nahmen. Angela gab mir ein Messer, damit ich den Zitronenkuchen aufschneiden konnte und sah dann, mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, zur Tür. Ich drehte mich um und da stand Edward.

„Kann ich kurz mit meiner Verlobten allein sprechen?" Fragte er höflich.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete Maria sofort. „Komm Angie, die Arbeiter wollen auch ihr Essen." Die beiden verschwanden aus der Küche.

Ich schnitt weiter den Kuchen auf, bis ich merkte, dass Edward direkt hinter mir stand.

„Danke..." Sagte er leise, ich hielt inne.

„Wofür?" Fragte ich und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm.

„Dafür...das du so nett zu meiner Familie bist, ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, trotzdem...Danke."

„Ich hatte es dir versprochen." Murmelte ich und ich sah, wie er seine Hände immer wider zu Fäusten ballten und er sich dann in den Nasenrücken zwickte.

„Ja." Sagte er dann. „Du hattest es versprochen." Wider schwieg er ein paar Minuten, dann seufzte er.

„Hast du mit deinem Knecht gesprochen?" Fragte er etwas herrisch, ich legte das Messer so heftig auf den Tisch, dass es knallte.

„Er heißt Jacob und nein, ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Ich wollte das Messer wieder nehmen, aber er hielt mein Handgelenk fest, ich drehte mich brüsk zu ihm um. „Was? Was willst du von mir Edward? Du hast mich in deiner Hand und in wenigen Tagen wirst du mich auch in deinem Bett haben. Was willst du noch?"

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass dich diese Vorstellung so ab stößt." Sagte er kalt.

„Du zwingst mich dazu. Was hast du erwartet? Das ich vor Freude im Kreis hüpfe? Gott! Du hast mir damit gedroht, mir die Hacienda wegzunehmen, wenn ich dich nicht heirate, also entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht vor Glück überschäume." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich war zwischen ihm und dem Tisch eingeklemmt.

„Ich finde, dass es ein faires Geschäft ist." Er ließ seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern. „Deinen Körper gegen die Hacienda und ich denke, dass du mehr gewinnst als ich." Ich holte aus, um ihn zu Ohrfeigen, aber das Geräusch von Absätzen ließ uns aufschrecken.

Edward legte seine Lippen auf meine und ich wollte ihn weg schiebe, er wusste zu genau, wie sehr mir seine Lippen gefielen...ehrlich gesagt,gefiel mir alles an ihm. Und so sehr ich es auch abstreiten wollte, Edward hatte recht, ich begehrte ihn und zwar sehr. Er drückte mich gegen seinen Körper und ich konnte seine Männlichkeit an meinem Bauch spüren. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder und er ließ mich los.

„Wow, ich liebe es zu sehen, was ich in dir provoziere." Spottete er, ich schlug ihn auf seine Hand, damit er mich losließ.

„Was du in mir provozierst, ist Abscheu." Fauchte ich, nahm den Kuchen und ging wieder ins Esszimmer, dort sahen mich alle merkwürdig an.

„Was?" Hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Nichts." Antwortete Alice mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Sie war es wahrscheinlich gewesen, die in die Küche gekommen war und uns gesehen hatte, ich wurde mal wieder rot. Edward strich mir mit den Feingespitzten über die Wange und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich ihn nicht beschimpfte.

Ich verteilte den Kuchen auf die Teller und als ich mich gerade wieder hinsetzten wollte, hörte ich eine zu bekannte Stimme.

„Bella..." Schrie Jake vor der Tür. Ich wrang nervös meine Hände und sah, wie James Angela zu sich rief und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, sie nickte und ging nach draußen.

„Bella!" Schrie Jake wieder. „Ich will sie sehen!"

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." Sagte James und stand auf . Alle am Tisch sahen mich aus den Augenwinkeln an und ich rutschte in meinem Stuhl immer tiefer. Edward sah mich wütend an und ich wusste nicht, wo ich hinsehen sollte.

„Bella!" Schrie Jake wider und Edward sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl um fiel.

„Edward." Sagte ich und stand ebenfalls auf, er ignorierte mich und ging raus, ich hinterher. „Edward...warte."

„Ich will sie sehen!" James hielt Jacob fest, der versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Geh jetzt Jake, du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten." Versuchte Angela ihn zu beruhigen. Edward hatte sie fast erreicht und ich musste fast rennen, verflucht sei der Moment, in dem ich diese Schuhe akzeptierte.

„Verschwinde!" Knurrte Edward, als er sie erreicht hatte und Jake sah ihn an, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte.

„Ich will zu Bella." Sagte Jake wieder und ich merkte, dass er betrunken war.

„Jacob." Ich versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. „Geh jetzt bitte Jake." Bat ich und sah, wie Edward die Hände mal wieder zu Fäusten ballte.

„Nein Bella...ich weiß das du ihn nicht...nicht...l...liebst." Sagte Jake schleppend. „Ich weiß das...du ihn nicht...heiraten willst..." Edward machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm.

„Geh Jacob." Wiederholte ich und Edward sah mich wütend an.

„Nein Bella!" Schrie Jake wieder. „Komm mit mir...er kann dich nicht glücklich machen."

„Jake..." Sagte ich flehend und hing mich an Edwards Arm.

„Ich weiß...das er dich...dazu zwingt Bells." Edward riss sich von mir los, packte Jacob am Kragen und warf meinen Bruder dabei um.

„Lass...mich...los..." Knurrte Jake.

„Verschwinde hier Knecht!" Knurrte Edward zurück.

„Bitte Edward." Ich legte meine Hand wieder auf seinen Arm. „Er ist betrunken und weiß nicht was er sagt."

„Ich hab es gehört..in der Küche...ich hab gehört...wie du sie behandelst...er hat dich nicht verdient Bells...er wird dich nie so lieben wie..." Edward versetzte Jake einen Schlag mit der Faust und er ging zu Boden,stand aber sofort wieder auf.

„Es reicht Jake." Ich stellte mich zwischen die beiden. „Geh jetzt bitte."

„Du liebst ihn nicht Bella...du liebst mich." Machte Jake weiter und Edward versuchte mich aus dem Weg zu schieben, aber ich konnte ihn aufhalten.

„Jacob!" Sagte mein Vater streng, mittlerweile waren alle heraus gekommen. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst!"

„Sie liebt ihn nicht Charlie. Er will sie uns wegnehmen." Jake hörte nicht auf und Edward schob mich zur Seite, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen, sie gingen beide zu Boden.

„Nein! Hört auf! Mach was James!" Schrie ich fast schon hysterisch. James und auch Sam, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war, versuchten sie zu trennen, hatten aber keine Chance.

„Sie gehört mir!" Schrie Edward.

„Sie liebt mich!" Schrie Jacob und die Schläge hörten nicht auf. Ich hatte Angst um beide, aber mehr um Edward. Ich hatte Jake schon oft genug Kämpfen gesehen und wusste, wie gut er war.

„Pedro! Santiago!" Rief mein Vater und die Arbeiter kam angerannt um zu helfen und jetzt schafften sie es, die zwei zu trennen. Emmett und Jasper hielten Edward fest und die andern Jacob, beider versuchten sofort, sich wieder zu befreien.

„Lass mich ihn endlich töten." Knurrte Jake.

„Halt die Klappe Jake!" Sagte Sam drohend.

„Lasst mich." Kam es von Edward. „Wir müssen das jetzt klären."

„Edward." Sagte ich sanft und stellte mich vor ihn, er hatte eine Beule unter dem Auge, die ich vorsichtig berührte. Die Jungs ließen ihn los und er umarmte mich.

„Fass sie nicht an!" Schrie Jake.

„Es reicht!" Sagte mein Vater fest. „Bring ihn hier weg werde ich mit Billy über das Verhalten seines Jungen reden."

„Lass nicht zu das sie heiratet Charlie. Er zwingt sie dazu." Sagte Jacob.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es jetzt reicht Jacob." Antwortete mein Vater. „Ich möchte dich eine Zeit lang hier nicht sehen."

„Bella..." Sagte Jacob, aber Edward drückte mich an sich. „Fass sie nicht an."

„Bring ihn weg Sam." Bat mein Vater wieder und Sam kam seiner Bitte nach.

„Geht es dir gut Sohn?" Esme kam besorgt zu uns, nachdem Sam Jake endlich weggezogen hatte.

„Mir geht es gut." Versicherte Edward. Er umarmte mich noch immer und sein Gesicht schwoll langsam an, Morgen würde er ein blaues Auge haben.

„Wir müssen das verarzten." Sagte ich, wand mich aus Edwards Umarmung und nahm seine Hand. „Ich gehe mir ihm nach oben und sehe, was ich machen kann." Mein Vater nickte nur und auch die anderen gingen wieder ins Haus. Edward ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen mit mir nach oben. In meinem Zimmer setzte er sich auf mein Bett und ich ging ins Bad, um Verbandszeug zu holen.

Als ich zurück kam, sagte er noch immer nichts, er sah mich nur an, als ich mich zu ihm setzte, um ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch das Gesicht ab zu wischen, hielt er mein Handgelenk fest. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid." sagte ich, als er mir in die Augen sah.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Edward und ließ mich los.

„Du wirst Morgen ein blaues Auge haben." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ich hab schon schlimmeres überstanden." Antwortete er lapidar.

„Das mit Jacob tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Der Idiot hat vor allen behauptet, dass du mich nicht liebst!" Sagte er wütend.

„Wir erklären den anderen einfach, dass es nicht stimmt, wenn dich das beruhigt." Sagte ich und erwartet, dass er sich beruhigte, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Verdammt noch mal, du verstehst es einfach nicht, stimmts?" Fragte er und packte wieder mein Handgelenk. „Mir ist es völlig egal,was die anderen gehört haben, aber mir ist es nicht egal, wenn er mit dem was er gesagt hat Recht hat." Fauchte er, ich sah ihn verwirrt an und konnte es nicht glauben, Edward war...eifersüchtig?

Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog an mir, bis ich auf ihm lag. „Edward...was machst du?" Fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort, er legte seine Lippen besitzergreifend auf meine und küsste mich fordernd. Mein Kleid war hochgerutscht und ließ eine Großteil meiner Beine sehen.

„Bella..." Stöhnte er und ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern und der reagierte sofort auf seine Berührungen. Mein Herz raste und mein Blut kochte. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Ich spürte seine Hände auf der nackten Haut meiner Beine und dann auf meinem Po.

„Edward?" Hörten wir Alice vor der Tür und sie klopfte leicht. Edward fluchte, schob mich von sich runter und stand auf. Ich setzte mich auf und zog mein Kleid glatt. „Seid ihr da?" Fragte Alice wieder.

„Komm rein Alice." Rief ich, sie kam rein und sah uns forschend an.

„Papa sagt, dass es schon spät ist und wir nach Hause sollten." Sagte sie zu Edward und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich merkte, wie mein Wangen brannten.

„Ist gut." Antwortete Edward.

„Schlaf schön Bella." Trällerte Alice und ging raus.

„Ich begleite euch." Sagte ich und Edward nahm wieder meine Hand.

„Bella..." Fing er an, doch als ich ihn ansah, schüttelte er den Kopf und ging mit mir runter.

Seine Familie stand in der Halle und wartet auf uns.

„Geht es dir gut Schatz?" Fragte Esme mich besorgt.

„Ja, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie Leid mir das alles tut." Murmelte ich.

„Ist schon gut Bella, dein Vater hat uns die Situation erklärt und es ist normal, dass der Junge verzweifelt ist." Erklärte Carlisle verständnisvoll.

„Das wird Eddie lehren dich gut zu behandeln, wenn nicht, hast du ja noch genug Verehrer im Dorf." Scherzte Emmett .

„Idiot." Zischte Edward ihm zu und zog mich an sich.

„Ich liebe Edward und will den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen. Jacob weiß das und ich verstehe nicht, warum er das gemacht hat." Sagte ich fest.

„Wir wissen wie glücklich Edward ist und wie sehr er dich liebt." Sagte Esme. „Jetzt ruhe dich besser aus, wir kommen Morgen und fangen mit den Vorbereitungen an, wir haben nur eine Woche um zu zaubern."

Wir verabschiedeten uns alle und ich begleitet sie zum Auto, es waren alle eingestiegen, bis auf Edward. Papa und James standen in der Tür und warteten auf mich.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Fragte ich Edward.

„Ist das wichtig?" Antwortete er.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld." Sagte ich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte über meine Wange.

„Ruhe dich aus, Esme und die Mädels können verdammt anstrengend sein." Erklärte er, gab mir einen sanften Kuss und stieg ins Auto.

Sein bipolares Verhalten verwirrte mich immer mehr. Als ich mich umdrehte, waren James und mein Vater schon ins Haus gegangen. Ich ging hinterher, sie wollten bestimmt noch mit mir über den Vorfall reden. Und ich hatte Recht, sie warteten im Wohnzimmer auf mich.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und setzte mich zu ihnen.

„Was hat Jake da gesagt,Cullen zwingt dich ihn zu heiraten?" Fragte mein Vater ohne Umschweif.

„Jake war betrunken Papa, du kannst nichts von dem glauben, was er gesagt hat." Ich versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich dich fragen soll und ehrlich gesagt, vertraue ich Jacob mehr als Edward, er ist mit dir aufgewachsen." Mein Vater wollte nicht locker lassen.

„Hör ihr zu Papa." Mischte James sich ein.

„Aber..."

„Ehrlich Papa, es tut mir Leid wie es Jacob jetzt geht und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich ihm irgendwie Hoffnungen gemacht habe, aber selbst ich konnte nicht wissen, dass ich mich in Edward verliebe. Ich habe Jake sehr lieb und das wird sich nie ändern, aber ich liebe Edward." Es lag überraschend viel Wahrheit in meinen Worten, ich liebte Edward, aber diese Gefühle wurden von ihm nicht erwidert.

„Bist du sicher Bella?" Hakte mein Vater nach.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn und ich will ihn heiraten."

„Gut." Sagte er und seufzte. „Morgen rede ich mit Billy und Jacob."

„Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm." Bat ich.

„Nein Schatz, natürlich nicht." Versprach er.

„Danke Papa." Ich stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und jetzt ins Bett, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, geht es Morgen mit den Vorbereitungen los, das wird bestimmt ein riesen Chaos." Bemerkte mein Vater.

„Gute Nacht und schlaft gut." Verabschiedet ich mich.

„Du auch Kind."

„Gute Nacht Schwester." Sagte James und ich ließ ihn mit meinem Vater im Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war schön, die beiden so zusammen zu sehen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und machte mich für die Nacht fertig. Mein Lippen waren noch leicht geschwollen und ich musste an Edwards leidenschaftlichen Kuss denken. Wenn er mich so anfassten, war ich wie Wachs in seinen Händen und ich hasste mich dafür, ich hasste es mich so geteilt zu fühlen. Mein Kopf wollte ihn hassen und mein Herz wollte ihn lieben und beide kämpften miteinander.

Aber sobald wir uns körperlich näher kamen, übernahm mein Körper die Kontrolle und ich wollte, dass er mich zu seiner Frau machte. Ich sah in den Spiegel und meine Wangen waren rot, ich war so nervös und unruhig... in einer Woche würde ich Mrs. Edward Cullen sein.


	13. Hochzeit

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Hochzeit. Edwards Pov.

„Nervös?" Wollte Jasper wissen. Heute würde ich Isabella heiraten, die Feier würde hier auf der Hacienda stattfinden und Morgen würden wir ganz früh in die Flitterwochen aufbrechen.

„Etwas." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Hast du Angst, dass sie dich am Altar stehen lässt?" Jasper sah mich durchdringend an.

„Sie wird kommen, sie weiß genau, dass ihr Familie sonst dafür bezahlen wird."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst Edward?" Fragte er wieder und als ich nicht antwortete machte er weiter. „Du willst heiraten, obwohl du weißt, dass sie nicht will?"

„Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet Jasper." Sagte ich und bezog mich auf die Nacht nach dem Abendessen bei den Swans. Meine Familie hatte mich mit Fragen gelöchert und wollte wissen, warum Jacob sich so verhalten hatte. Ich hatte versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Jacob nur ein betrunkener Knecht sei, der Unsinn erzählt, aber ich konnte weder Esme, noch die Mädchen ganz überzeugen. Sie hatten die ganze Woche immer wieder versucht mit mir darüber zu reden, aber zum Glück waren sie so mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich ihnen aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Jasper war der einzige, der die ganze Wahrheit kannte und er hatte mir eine Fürchterliche Standpauke wegen meines Verhaltens gehalten, aber auch er konnte mich von meinem Entschluss nicht abbringen, Bella würde meine Frau werden.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich schätze Edward, du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und ich will nicht, dass du leidest, aber ich will auch nicht, dass Bella leidet. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und verdient es nicht, dass du ihr das antust." Jasper seufzte.

„Ich liebe sie Jasper." Gab ich zu. „Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Er antwortete nicht. „Bella hat eine Macht über mich, die ich noch nie erlebt habe. Wenn sie weint bricht es mir das Herz, vor allem, wenn ich diese Tränen provoziert habe, aber sie ist auch ein...Lügnerin...Sie...das einzige was ich weiß Jasper ist...das ich sie haben muss."

„Siehst du?" Fragte er. „Das meine ich Bruder, du kannst nicht in einer Beziehung leben, die aus Hass und Liebe besteht. Das ist nicht gesund."

„Aber ich liebe sie."

„Und sie? Will sie das?" Hakte er nach und ich sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wir werden heiraten und Punkt." Sagte ich fest und er seufzte wieder.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du keinen Fehler machst Bruder." Sagte Jasper und ließ mich allein.

Bella war oben zusammen mit Esme, Alice und Rose, ihr Vater und James waren zusammen mit Emmett und Carlisle im Wohnzimmer, ich hatte mich in mein Büro zurückgezogen. Obwohl ich Heute bekommen würde was ich wollte, war ich nicht glücklich. Als Bella heute Morgen gekommen war, konnte ich eindeutig sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Wir hatten uns die Woche über so gut wie gar nicht gesehen, wofür ich insgeheim dankbar war, den ich wollte nicht wieder in Versuchung geführt werden und noch etwas tun, für das sie mich noch mehr hassen würde. Ich hatte das unglaubliche Bedürfnis, sie für mich zu gewinnen und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie mich eines Tages liebte, so sehr wie ich sie liebte.

Durchs Fenster sah ich, wie die ersten Gäste eintrafen und auch meine Arbeiter, die bei allem zur Hand gingen. Tanya war auch unter ihnen und ich wusste jetzt, dass ich sie hätte feuern sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie plante, sie ignorierte mich seit ein paar Tagen einfach und wirkte nach außen hin ruhig, aber in ihren Augen glitzerte es böse. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie aufpassen soll, wie sie sich Bella gegenüber verhält, ich wollte wegen ihr keinen Ärger mit meiner Frau bekommen.

„Sohn?" Meine Tante Esme machte langsam die Tür auf. „Die Gäste sind alle da und auch der Standesbeamte und der Pfarrer." Ich seufzte.

„Komm." Sie lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand, um mich bis zur Kapelle zu begleiten. Wir trafen einige Arbeiter, die mir alle viel Glück wünschten. Ich nickt ihnen abwesend zu, ich starb gerade vor Angst und Nervosität, was wenn Bella nicht kam? Wenn sie vor mir geflüchtet war?

„Edward, geh weiter." Murmelte meine Tante und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und wir gingen in die alte Kapelle, die zur Hacienda gehörte. Esme und Alice hatten sie restauriert und jetzt war sie festlich geschmückt. Kleine Gestecke aus weißen Rosen waren mit ebenso weißen Schleifen an die Bänke gebunden worden und alles strahlte in feierlichem Glanz. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen und es wehte ein sanfter Wind. Es war die perfekte Kulisse für eine Hochzeit.

Auf der rechten Seite saß meine Familie und auf der linken James. Zusammen mit Esme ging ich zum Altar und grüßte immer wieder nach links und rechts.

„Du siehst so gut aus mein Junge." Sagte Esme lächelnd. „Deine Mutter wäre so stolz auf dich." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt, du hast es dir verdient."

„Danke Esme." Sagte ich nur und sie ging, um sich neben Carlisle zu setzten. Der Hochzeitsmarsch setzte ein und mein Herz raste so schnell, dass ich dachte, es würde mir aus der Brust springen. Ich holte tief Luft und sah dann zu der breiten Holztür, dort stand sie.

Bella hatte ein langes, weißes Kleid an, das bis zu den Hüften eng an lag und dann weich bis zu ihren kleinen Füßen floss. Ihre Haare waren zu einem hohen Dutt gesteckt, den kleine Blumen schmückten und in dem ihr zarter Schleier steckte. Das Kleid ließ ihre Schultern frei und unterstrich perfekt ihre zarte Figur. Ich ließ meine Augen über ihren Körper gleiten, bevor ich ihr ins Gesicht sah, ihre Wangen waren rot und sie sah schüchtern in die Runde.

Charlie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und führte sie dann langsam zu mir. Zu langsam, meine Hände schwitzten und ich wurde immer nervöser. Endlich kamen sie bei mir an.

„Ich übergebe dir mein Leben Edward, pass gut auf sie auf." Sagte Charlie und legte ihre Hand in meine.

„Das werde ich tun, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte ich ernst, Bella hob ihren Blick und lächelte leicht. Alice hatte eine gute Arbeit geleistet, Bellas dunkle Augenringe waren nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich, während ich ihr half, sich vor den Altar zu knien.

„Willst du es wirklich tun?" Antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ja." Antwortete ich erschrocken, sie wollte doch jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen?

„Gut." Sagte sie. „Dann lass es uns tun." Ich lächelte sie an und verspürte für einen Moment so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Die Kinder des Dorfes sangen das Ave Marie und die Zeremonie fing an. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Esme die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und auch in Charlies Augen glitzerte es verdächtig, obwohl er den harten Mann spielen wollte.

„Isabella Maria Swan, akzeptierst du Edward Anthony Cullen, als deinen rechtmäßigen Ehemann und gelobst ihn den Rest deines Lebens zu lieben und zu ehren?"

„Ja." Sagte Bella leise und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

Der Pfarrer stellte mir die gleiche Frage und ich streichelt Bella sanft über ihren Handrücken, sie lächelte mich an und sah nicht traurig aus, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für uns beide.

„Ja." Sagte ich dann laut, Alice und Rose kamen zu uns, und legten uns das Band über unsere Hände.

„Was Gott zusammengefügt hat, soll der Mensch nicht scheiden. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Hörte ich den Pfarrer sagen und zog Bella sofort an meine Brust, um sie zu küssen. Applaus brauste auf, aber ich war damit beschäftigt, meine Frau zu küssen. Als wir uns voneinander trennten, hatte sie rote Wangen und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen, sie sah einfach nur sinnlich aus und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, bis sie wirklich meine Frau wurde.

Nachdem Pfarrer war der Standesbeamte dran, er hielt eine kurze Rede, stellte uns die bekannte Frage und dann unterschrieben wir die Papier. Alice und Jasper waren meine Trauzeugen, James und Angela die von Bella. Als wir alle unterschrieben hatte, wurden wir von allen Seiten beglückwünscht und umarmt.

Esme nahm Bella und mich in den Arm und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf und auch Charlie wischte sich über die Augen, als er mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug. Auch James beglückwünschte uns, wenn auch sehr reserviert. Ich führe meine Frau aus der Kirche und draußen erwarteten uns schon die Arbeiter der beiden Haciendas, um uns hoch leben zu lassen und die Mädchen bewarfen uns mit Reis und Blumen.

Esme und die Mädels hatten den Garten der Hacienda in einen perfekten Festsaal verwandelt, es waren weiße Pavillons aufgebaut, die Tische waren festlich geschmückt und es gab auch eine große Tanzfläche. Auf die steuerte ich zielstrebig zu und zog meine Frau mit mir.

„So Mrs. Cullen." Sagte ich und legte meine Hände um ihre Taille. „Jetzt wird der Tanz eröffnet." Bella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, dass weißt du." Murmelte sie leise, ich streichelte ihr über die Wange.

„Es kommt nur darauf an, mit wem du tanzt." Erklärte ich überzeugt, sie sah mich durch ihre unendlichen Wimpern an und ich gab meinen Impulsen nach und küsste sie. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten einige Lieder lang. Bella ließ sich von mir führen und legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, ich streichelte über ihren Rücken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, sie so in meinen Armen zu halten.

„Bist du glücklich?" Traute ich mich zu fragen und bereute es sofort, als ich merkte, wie sie sich versteifte. Ich hätte mich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt, weil ich so ein Idiot war. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht glücklich war, sie hat gegen ihren Willen geheiratet. „Vergiss meine Frage." Versuchte ich die Situation zu retten, sie hob den Kopf um mich anzusehen.

„Ja." Sagte Bella. „Ja, ich bin glücklich. Das Fest is sehr schön und mein Vater ist glücklich, er hat sich so gewünscht, dass ich heirate."

„Aber du hast es dir nicht gewünscht, stimmts?" Wollte ich wissen und sie senkte den Blick. „Hab keine Scheu Bella, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht heiraten wolltest."

„Aber..." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ich wünschte mir, dass ich Gedanken lesen könnte, um zu wissen, was in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor sich ging. „ Ich bin glücklich Edward...es war nicht der beste Weg, aber..."

„Kinder!" Rief Esme und kam zu uns, ich verfluchte sie im Stillen, weil sie Bella unterbrochen hatte. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du den Brautstrauß wirfst." Sagte sie zu Bella, die nickte und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche, auf die jemand einen Stuhl gestellte hatte. Ich half Bella hinauf und hielt sie dann an der Taille fest, damit sie nicht herunter fiel. Alle unverheirateten jungen Mädchen stellten sich hinter sie und Bella zählte bis drei bevor sie den Strauss warf. Alice war die glückliche, die den Strauss fing und sie quietschte aufgeregt, während Jasper sich an seinem Champagner verschluckte und Emmett ihm lachend auf den Rücken klopfte.

Die Feier ging fröhlich weiter und die Gäste amüsierten sich prächtig, es gab ausreichend Wein, Tequila und auch Champagner. Bella lächelte und lachte mir ihren Freundinnen, während ich sie seufzend beobachtete, sie verstellte sich wirklich gut und gab den Anschein, dass sie ihre Hochzeit wirklich genoss.

„Ein Hoch auf das Brautpaar." Rief Charlie schon zum wiederholten Male und wir stießen wieder mal an. Das viele Anstoßen zeigte die ersten Effekte in Bella und ich ließ ihr einen Kaffee bringen und bat sie, sich einen Moment zu meiner Tante zu setzten, während ich mich mit einigen Gästen unterhalten wollte.

Ich mischte mich unter meine Gäste und versuchte mich mit allen ein wenig zu unterhalten, bis ich irgendwann merkte, dass Bella nicht mehr am Tisch saß. Ich sah mich schnell um, konnte sie aber nirgendwo entdecken. Mit großen Schritten ging ich zum Tisch zurück.

„Wo ist Bella?" Fragte ich Alice, die sich mit unterhielt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vor ein paar Minuten ist Angela hier gewesen und hat ihr gesagt, dass jemand sie suchen würde." Antwortete Alice und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„In welche Richtung ist sie gegangen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Na zum Haus." Antwortete Alice genervt und wand sich wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zu. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Haus. Ich ging rein und fand sie weder im Salon, noch in meinem Büro und auch nicht auf der hinteren Terrasse. Mir blieb nur noch die Küche und als ich mich ihr näherte, konnte ich auch schon ihre Stimme hören.

„Du musst gehen, wenn er dich sieht, bring er dich um." Hörte ich Bella und sie hörte sich erschrocken an.

„Ohne dich gehe ich nirgendwo hin." Jacob, der verdammte Hund war hier.

„Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt Jacob, ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, ich habe gerade Edward geheiratet."

„Aber du liebst ihn nicht." Sagte er laut und ich blieb an der Tür stehen, damit sie mich nicht sahen. „Das weiß ich genau."

„Es war meine Entscheidung Jake, er hat mich zu nichts gezwungen."

„Das ist eine Lüge! Ich hab euch gehört, du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Verdammt Bella, wie kannst du ach nur daran denken, dass Bett mit ihm zu teilen, nachdem er dich wie Müll behandelt hat?" Er wurde immer wütender.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Antwortete Bella leise.

„Alles was mit dir zu tun hat geht mich was an." Antwortete er. „Du und ich wir gehören zusammen Bella, alle wissen das, dein Vater weiß das, dein Bruder weiß das, die einzige die es nicht sehen will bist du!"

„Ich will das nicht hören Jake, geh jetzt bitte." Bat Bella.

„Er wird dich nicht glücklich machen Bella, du liebst mich."

„Jake...!" Bellas erschrockener Schrei ließ mich mein Versteck verlassen und musst sehen, wie der verdammte Knecht sie küsste.

„Lass sofort meine Frau los!" Schrie ich, riss ihn von Bella weg und versetzte ihm einen gezielten Faustschlag.

„Edward! Nein!" Schrie Bella aber ich hörte nicht auf sie und schlug weiter au den verdammten Hund ein.

„Es reicht Edward!" Hörte ich plötzlich Jasper, er und Emmett zogen mich von Jacob weg.

„Lasst mich, ich werde ihn jetzt umbringen." Knurrte ich.

„Lass ihn los, mit etwas Glück wird Bella Heute noch Witwe." Knurrte Jacob, Bella machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Geh jetzt Jake." Bat sie und ihre und in ihren Augen standen Tränen, er senkte den Kopf. „Mach es nicht schwieriger als es ist, ich bin jetzt eine verheiratete Frau."

„Wenn du das möchtest." Demetri, den ich erst jetzt bemerkte, ließ ihn los. „Er wird dich leiden lassen Bella, aber erinnere dich immer daran, dass ich dich immer mit offenen Armen empfangen werde und auf dich warte."

„Du Hund!" Schrie ich und wollte mich wieder auf ihn stürzen, doch Emmett hielt mich fest. Ich merkte wie ich von schlanken Armen umfasst wurde und als ich nach unten sah, sah ich Bellas dunkle Haare. Emmett ließ mich los und ich umarmte Bella.

„Geh Jake." sagte sie wieder.

„Adios Bella." Sagte er, nahm seinen Hut und verschwand endlich. Bella schluchzte leise.

„Es ist vorbei." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, aber sie weinte weiter.

„Wir sollten wieder zum Fest gehen, die Gäste werden schon unruhig. Wir sollten keine große Sache aus dem Ganzen machen." Bemerkte Emmett und ich nickte. Mit meinem Taschentuch versuchte ich Bella zu helfen, ihre Tränen zu trocknen.

„Lass ihr uns bitte allein." Bat ich.

„Ich glaube nicht..."

„Nur eine Minute Jasper, wir kommen sofort nach." Er nickte und sie ließen uns allein.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht wusste, dass er hier war." Sagte Bella leise.

„Und deswegen bist du allein hierher gekommen?" Fragte ich wütend, ich hasste diesen Hund, weil er versuchte uns zu trennen.

„Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger." Antwortete sie.

„Ich will nicht, dass du ihn je wieder siehst!" Ordnete ich an und sie nickte, aber ich wusste, dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde, sie schätzte ihn viel zu sehr und sie liebte ihn. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn vergaß.

„Lass uns zu den anderen gehen." Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen wieder zurück zum Fest, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Charlie sah sie fragend an, aber Bella lächelte ihn nur an. Ich ließ sie bei Alice und Angela, obwohl ich mit der letzteren noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte, sie hatte meine Frau keine Nachrichten von diesem Knecht zu überbringen, aber das würde ich später tun.

Die Feier wollte kein Ende nehmen und wir feierten bis tief in die Nacht. Unsere Gäste wollten nicht gehen, aber ich wollte endlich mit meiner Frau alleine sein.

Ich ging zu ihr und Alice und hörte wie Bella kicherte, in der Hand hatte sie ein Glas Rotwein.

„Erlaubst du." Fragte ich Alice und sah sie durchdringend an, Alice verdrehte die Augen und lachte.

„Natürlich, ich gehe mit Jasper tanzen." Antwortete sie und tänzelte davon.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich Bella, ihr Gesicht war rot und sie nickte nur.

„Bist du betrunken?" Hakte ich nach und sie kicherte wieder und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Nur ein bisschen." Antwortete sie und machte eine seltsame Handbewegung. „Alice hat gesagt, dass ich etwas trinken soll, um mich zu entspannen." Mein erster Impuls war es, Alice die Leviten zu lesen, doch dann lehnte sich Bella an mich und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

„Bist du böse?" Murmelte sie und es hörte sich eher wie ein Schnurren an, eine beschwipste Bella war einfach hinreißend.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, aber du bist den Alkohol nicht gewöhnt, stimmts?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Noch nie habe ich mehr als ein Glas getrunken und mir ist jetzt gerade etwas schwindelig." Gab sie zu und ich drückte sie gegen meine Brust, sie lehnte sich an mich und seufzte. „Du siehst verdammt gut aus." Murmelte sie.

„Du bist schön." Sagte ich, beugte mich zu ihr runter und küsste sie, sie wehrte sich nicht und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Wein und Erdbeeren. Ich stöhnte, ich brauchte sie und zwar jetzt. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch, dann schob ich sie etwas von mir und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Wollte sie wissen, obwohl sie leicht beschwipst war, merkte sie was los war.

„In unser Zimmer." Sie sah mich an und ihre Wangen wurden noch röter, wenn das möglich war.

„Aber..."

Nichts aber." Sagte ich und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Es ist Zeit für die Hochzeitsnacht.

„Aber unsere Gäste." Murmelte sie nervös.

„Die kommen auch allein zurecht." Antwortete ich und ging mit ihr zum Haus, als wir die Treppe herauf wollten, stolperte sie und ich nahm sie kurzerhand auf meine Arme.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich begehre." Murmelte ich und küsste ihren Hals, sie stöhnte leise und ich rannte die letzten Stufen regelrecht hinauf. Es war Zeit, dass Bella meine Frau wurde.


	14. Zerstörerischer Anfang Part I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Danke Vampir Freak für dein Review.

Zerstörerischer Anfang Part I Edwards Pov.

„Es dreht sich alles." Murmelte Bella und kuschelte sich an meine Brust. Sie war so niedlich, wenn sie etwas beschwipst war, aber ich merkte auch, dass sie es genauso wollte wie ich. Sie war jetzt meine Frau und alles was von jetzt an zwischen uns passieren würde, war richtig. Ich küsste ihr Kinn und ließ meine Lippen dann zu ihrem Hals wandern, sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und ließ mich gewähren.

„Hmm." Summte ich gegen ihren Hals und ging in das Zimmer, dass jetzt unseres war. Es war ein großes Zimmer in der obersten Etage, in dem auch genug Platzt für Bellas Sachen war. Ich machte die Tür auf, was mit Bella auf meinen Armen gar nicht so einfach war, ging rein und direkt zum Bett, auf das ich uns beide fallen ließ.

Ich konnte ihre festen Brüste durch mein Hemd spüren und küsste weiter ihren Hals. Bella suchte meine Lippen, aber ich wich ihr aus, ich wollte sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie diesen Hund geküsst hatte.

„Edward!" Schimpfte sie und ich lächelte gegen ihren Hals, bevor ich sie ansah.

„Was ist Bella?" Fragte ich mit rauer Stimme. „Was willst du?" Sie stöhnte und schickte damit eine Hitzewelle direkt zwischen meine Beine, ich war noch nie so hart gewesen wie jetzt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, stur wie immer, sie wollte von mir geküsst werden, wollte aber nicht darum bitten.

„Du musst mir sagen, was du von mir willst." Ich streichelte über ihr Bein und sie kam meiner Berührung entgegen, ich hielt direkt inne. „Sag mir was du möchtest Bella."

„Küss mich." Bat sie. Verdammt, ich sollte sie bestrafen, aber wenn ich sie nicht küsste, war ich der Bestrafte. Ich beugte mich zu ihr runter und endlich trafen sich unsere Lippen, wieder konnte ich ihre Brüste spüren, aber dieses Kleid störte, ich wollte sie nackt sehen.

„Ed...ward..." Stöhnte sie und ich spürte, dass sie dazu bereit war sich mir hinzugeben und so sehr sie es auch abstritt, sie begehrte mich genauso wie ich sie. Ich ließ meine Hände über ihren Körper wandern und meine Lippen erforschten die nackte Haut ihrer Schultern, Bella grub ihre Hände in meine Haare und atmete schwer.

„Ich begehre dich so sehr." Flüsterte ich gegen ihr Ohr, bevor ich sanft mit meiner Zunge darüber glitt. Meine Hand lag auf ihrem flachen Bauch und ich schob sie hoch, bis zu ihrer Brust, die ich mit Hingabe liebkoste. All die Wut und Eifersucht war verraucht, jetzt waren nur noch wir beide wichtig, unsere Körper und unser Begehren.

Ich fand den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und zog ihn langsam herunter, dabei streichelte ich ihren Rücken. Bella half mir dabei ihr das Kleid auszuziehen, indem sie sich mir entgegen beugte. Endlich war sie nackt und ich ließ meine Lippen über ihre Haut gleiten, sie roch nach Rosen, nach Frau, nach frischer Luft und nach dem Wasser unseres Sees.

Ohne Zweifel hatte Alice ihre Dessous ausgesucht und ich musste ihr dafür danken, der BH aus weiße Spitze und der winzige Slip, ließen sie so rein und jungfräulich aussehen, wie ein Göttin die vom Olymp herunter gestiegen war, um die Menschen mit ihrer Schönheit zu verführen.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen und konnte all die Leidenschaft und das Begehren darin sehen, dass auch ich fühlte. Ihre kleinen Hände fingen an mein Hemd auf zuknöpfen und ich sah ihr fasziniert dabei zu. Bella hatte mich schon öfter ohne Hemd gesehen, aber der Glanz in ihren Augen war der gleiche wie beim ersten mal.

Schüchtern legte sie ihre Hände auf meine nackte Brust und ließ sie dann zu meinem Bauch wandern, sie seufzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ich musste sie wieder küssen. Niemals würde ich müde werden sie zu küssen, sie ließ ihre Hände über meine Schultern wandern und zog mir dabei mein Hemd aus, dann legte sie ihre Hände in meinen Nacken und zog mich näher an sich. Bella war so eine reizvolle Mischung aus Mädchen und Frau und ich musste jetzt endlich das Feuer stillen, dass in mir brannte.

Meine Hände suchten den Verschluss ihres BH`s und ich öffnete ihn, Bella versteifte sich kurz, aber ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich, so das ihr Widerstand sofort verschwand. Ich stand kurz auf, um mir den Rest meiner störenden Kleidung auszuziehen, schnell streifte ich meine Schuhe ab und zog mir in einer Bewegung Hose und Boxer aus. Langsam legte ich mich wieder auf Bella, darauf bedacht, sie nicht mit meinem Gewicht zu erdrücken. Mein steifes Glied schlug gegen ihren Bauch und Bella wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Ich küsste sie wieder, so das sie keine Zeit hatte sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. Es war dunkel im Zimmer und nur der Mond sorgte für eine sanftes Licht, ich hatte das Licht nicht angemacht und war sicher, dass es Bella so lieber war. Endlich konnte ich mich ihrer Brust widmen, langsam und genussvoll erforschte ich mit meinen Lippen jeden Zentimeter von ihnen, Bella atmete abgehackt und krallte sich in der Bettdecke fest.

Ich legte meine Lippen um eine ihrer steifen Brustwarzen, sie schmeckte wie Karamell, Bella stöhnte jetzt so laut, dass mein Blut immer mehr kochte. Meine Hand glitt zu dem Rand ihres Slips, dann zog ich ihn langsam über ihre Beine, dabei setzte ich kleine Küsse auf ihre Beine.

„Hmm." Stöhnte ich und zog ihr den Slip ganz aus. „Du bist so schön." Sie biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass ich Angst hatte sie würde anfangen zu bluten. „So schön das es weh tut." Sie sah mich mit einem Glanz in ihren Augen an, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Bella ließ die Bettdecke los, nahm meine Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog mich zu sich,um mich zu küssen.

Obwohl ich ihre Liebe nicht haben konnte, konnte ich doch ihren Körper haben und das reichte mir im Moment. Ich legte sie in die Mitte des Bettes und drückte vorsichtig ihre Beine auseinander, um mich dazwischen zu legen. Ich wollte sie jetzt, ich wollte, dass sie meinen Namen schrie und ich wollte, dass sie diesen verdammten Hund vergaß, aber ich musste sanft und vorsichtig sein. Sie sollte sich für immer an diese Nacht erinnern, sie sollte sich daran erinnern, dass sie sich mir hingegeben hatte, nur mir und das es voller Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen geschehen ist.

Ich ließ meine Lippen zu ihrem Hals gleiten und biss sanft hinein, sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte, dann suchte sie meine Lippen aber ich wich ihr aus, sie knurrte frustriert und ich genoss es, dass ich sie so erregen konnte.

„Edward...bitte..." Sie biss mir in die Schulter, sie war so klein, dass ich sie mit meinem Körper komplett bedeckte. Bella kratzte mir mit ihren Fingernägeln über den Rücken, was mich noch mehr erregte.

Ich ließ meine Hand langsam über ihre Rippen, bis zu ihrer verführerischen Hüfte wandern, dann nahm ich ihr Bein und legte es um meine Hüfte. Bella unterbrach unseren Kuss und sah mich mit unschuldiger Lust an.

„Es wird dir ein wenig weh tun." Sagte ich etwas beschämt, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. „Ich verspreche, dass es nicht lange weh tut, aber wenn es zu schlimm wird, muss du mir es sagen."

„Nimm mich endlich Edward." War ihre Antwort, bevor sie ihre Lippen wieder auf meine legte. Ihre Hand lag in meinem Nacken und mit der anderen streichelte sie meine Brust, sie vermittelte all das Vertrauen, dass ich jetzt brauchte.

Ich schob ihre Beine noch etwas mehr auseinander, bevor ich vorsichtig in ihre süße und warme Mitte eindrang. Ich stöhnte laut und Bella vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„Tut es sehr weh?" Fragte ich und bewegte mich nicht.

„Etwas." Gab sie zu. „Aber ich kann es aushalten, hör nicht auf." Das überraschte mich, ich hatte das Gegenteil erwartet. Langsam drang ich weiter in sie und konnte die dünne Membrane spüren, Bella sah mich nervös an, ich musste es schnell machen, so tat es weniger weh. Ich stieß zu und Bella zischte.

„Autsch." Sie schlug mir auf die Brust.

„Wenn ich es langsam gemacht hätte, hätte es noch mehr weh getan."

„Aber..." Ich erstickte ihren Protest mit einem Kuss, sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich fing an mich in ihr zu bewegen. Ihr enger Körper war das Paradies, ihre weiche Haut, ihre Haare waren wild über das Kissen verteilt und ich konnte meine Hände nicht still halten und erforschte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Jetzt war Isabella mein.

„Edward..." Mein Name kam mit einem sanften und sinnlichen Stöhnen über ihre Lippen und das war das erotischste was ich je gehört hatte. Bella gab sich mir völlig hin und jetzt war ich sicher, sie begehrte mich genauso wie ich sie, sie konnte das nicht vortäuschen, sie genoss es genauso wie ich.

Ich fühlte, wie Stromstöße durch meinen Körper liefen, wie jeder einzelne meiner Muskeln sich anspannte, es war als ob ich in der Hölle schmorte und gleichzeitig war es wie im Paradies. Bella so unter mir zu sehen, wie sich wand und mir entgegenkam, war das Paradies.

„Du bist so schön." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. „Du machst deinem Namen alle Ehre."

„Du bist...bist...so...so stark." Stöhnte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich...spüre..."

„Was spürst du Schatz?" Schaffte ich es zu fragen. „Sag es mir Bella."

„Ich spüre dich so...tief." Murmelte sie und biss mir in die Brust. Mein Kätzchen konnte also auch zur Wildkatze werden. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß immer heftiger in sie, Bella warf den Kopf wieder zurück und ich nahm eine ihrer Brüste zwischen meine Lippen.

Ihre Lippen waren zu einem perfekten O geformt, ich war noch nie so hart gewesen wie jetzt, ich fühlte, dass mein ganzes Blut sich in einem einzigen Organ befand. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt, in meinen Ohren rauschte es und ich zitterte leicht. Bellas Beine versteiften sich und ich merkte, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war. Ihr Körper kam mir immer mehr entgegen und ich konnte nicht widerstehen und stieß immer heftiger zu.

„Oh Gott...Ed...ward..." Ich spürte wie sie sich um mich zusammen zog und es war, als ob sie mir anordnen würde, dass ich auch zum Ende kommen sollte. Ich ließ mich gehen und küsste sie heftig, während wir zusammen den Höhepunkt erlebten. Bella atmete unkontrolliert und krallte sich in die Bettdecke, während sich ihr Körper mir entgegen beugte, ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich meinen ersten richtigen Orgasmus erleben würde. Ich schrie ihren Namen und brach regelrecht auf ihr zusammen.

„Das war unglaublich." Murmelte ich, als ich wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte und streichelte ihre Wange, Bella lehnte sich gegen meine Hand und küsste dann kurz meine Handfläche, es war eine warme und zärtliche Geste.

Ich küsste sie sanft, rollte mich von ihr runter und zog sie mit der gleichen Bewegung an mich. Wir sagten beide nichts, der Gesang der Grillen war die perfekte Untermalung für diesen Moment.

Bella seufzte und kuschelte sich an mich, ich merkte wie ich lächelte und streichelte ihren Arm. Ich merkte, wie sie sich immer mehr entspannte und einschlief. Ich betrachtete sie, sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen und ich küsste sie zart. Sie lächelte und ich zog sie noch näher an mich.

Ich liebte es, sie so an mir zu spüren und ich war glücklich.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Zerstörerischer Anfang. Part II Bellas Pov.

Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster, ich streckte mich unter der Decke und spürte so etwas wie einen Muskelkater, die Bilder der letzten Nacht schossen mir wieder in den Kopf. Meine Wangen wurden sofort rot und ich machte langsam die Augen auf, ich war allein, Edward war nicht da. Das machte mich traurig, ich hatte gedacht, dass die Nacht vielleicht etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen war, aber offensichtlich war es nicht so. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Seite des Bettes, sie war noch warm, auf seinem Kissen lag eine rote Rose, ich nahm sie und roch daran. Da sah ich den Zettel der unter der Rose lag.

„Danke." Stand darauf, ich wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich beschloss, mir nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was er mir damit sagen wollte, ich wollte mich nicht noch schlechter fühlen.

Ich wickelte mich in die Bettdecke und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Als ich den kleinen, roten Fleck auf dem Betttuch sah, wurde ich wieder rot. Im Spiegel sah ich dann, wie zerzaust meine Haare waren und konnte auch einen kleinen roten Fleck an meinem Hals sehen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Edward mich dort geküsst und gebissen hatte, seine Hände auf meinen Beinen und...Ich schüttelte den Kopf, damit ich wieder klar denken konnte.

Letzte Nacht war ich auf die intimste Weise mit Edward zusammen gewesen, auf die eine Frau mit einem Mann zusammen sein konnte und es hatte mir gefallen. Ich hatte es genossen, seine Worte voller Leidenschaft, aus denen ich noch etwas anderes herausgehört hatte, von dem ich dummer weise gedacht hatte, dass es vielleicht Liebe sein könnte und das es vielleicht noch Hoffnung für uns gab. Ich hatte es gefühlt, die Möglichkeit eines Tages ein richtiges Ehepaar zu sein, er würde mich vielleicht nie lieben, aber er begehrte mich. Und er hatte Recht, auch ich begehrte ihn.

Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam, wartete Alice auf mich.

„Oh, du bist schon wach." Sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ich wurde natürlich wieder rot. „Ach Bella." Trällerte sie lachend. „Du musst dich nicht schämen, es ist völlig normal was zwischen meinem Bruder und dir letzte Nacht passiert ist. Er läuft auch die ganze Zeit mit einem dämlichen Grinsen durch die Gegend."

„Wirklich?" Hakte ich nach und sie nickte.

„Er hat Heute so gute Laune, dass er den Arbeitern allen frei gegeben hat. Aber ich hab mit ihm geschimpft, als ich gehört habe, dass du noch schläfst, niemand sollte am ersten Tag seiner Ehe allein aufwachen." Bei der Bemerkung verschwand das Lächeln aus meinem Gesicht. „Oh wie dumm, tut mir Leid Bella." Sie umarmte mich.

„Ich bin Ok." Sagte ich.

„Gut, wir müssen dich fertig machen, sie werden gleich kommen und deine Koffer zum Flugzeug bringen. Edward wartet mit dem Frühstück auf dich." Erklärte Alice.

„Aber ich will erst duschen." Sagte ich und Alice nickte.

„Du hast fünf Minuten, wir wollen alle zusammen frühstücken, bevor ihr abreist, dein Vater und James sind auch da."

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich erfreut.

„Ja, Edward möchte, dass du dich von deiner Familie verabschiedest, bevor ihr fahrt."

„Ich dusche schnell und bin gleich wieder da." Sagte ich hastig.

„Ich lass dein Kleid hier liegen." Sie zeigte auf den Kleidersack, den sie mitgebracht hatte. Ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Alice lachte nur und ging.

Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen, dass meiste war noch in Taschen und Koffern, nicht das es viel war. Dann ging ich wieder ins Bad. Mein Körper roch noch nach Edward und als ich mich wusch, erinnerte ich mich an seine Hände auf meinem Körper und wie gut sich das angefühlt hatte.

Als ich fertig war, machte ich den Kleidersack auf, den Alice mir aufs Bett gelegt hatte und zog ein beiges, knie langes Kleid heraus, dass einen schmalen schwarzen Gürtel um die Taille hatte. Wir würden mit dem kleinen Flugzeug reisen und ich wollte es bequem haben, so legte ich das Kleid zurück und ging zu meinem Koffer. Ich zog mir eine Jeans und eine schwarze Bluse heraus, dazu suchte ich mir noch schwarze, flache Ballerinas raus und zog mich schnell an. Meine Haare band ich mir zu einem hohen Zopf und legte nur etwas Gloss auf. Dann räumte ich schnell alles wieder weg und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Erst jetzt wurde mir richtig bewusst, dass es ein anderes Zimmer war und ich im obersten Stock war. Edward hatte mich letzte Nacht all diese Stufen herauf getragen. Und schon tauchte auch schon Edward am Ende der Stufen auf und wartete auf mich. Sofort wurde ich wieder rot und erinnerte mich an letzte Nacht, er lächelte mich an und ich lächelte leicht zurück.

„Du hast lange gebraucht." Sagte er als ich bei ihm angekommen war, er nahm meine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander.

„Ja, aber ich wollte noch duschen." Antwortete ich und sah auf den Boden, aber er legte seine Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich so, meinen Blick zu heben.

„Ist was?" Fragte er und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann lass uns frühstücken gehen." Zusammen gingen wir ins Esszimmer und er sah mich immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich, als wir ins Zimmer kamen. Die anderen waren schon alle da und sahen zu uns, mein Vater stand auf und kam zu mir.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst noch." Erklärte mein Vater schmunzelnd und umarmte mich, ich wurde sofort wieder rot.

„Ja ja, die Nacht war bestimmt anstrengend." Kam es von Emmett, er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er schallend lachte. Edward warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Ist gut Emmett, nerve nicht." Knurrte Edward und legte den Arm um mich. „Ignoriere ihn einfach Amor, er findet sich witzig." Ich lächelte ihn an, mir gefiel es, wenn er mich Amor nannte.

„Jetzt wird erstmal gefrühstückt Kinder." Sagte Esme sanft und wir setzten uns an den Tisch. James lächelte mich zwar an, aber ich konnte die Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen, er gab sich noch immer die Schuld an allem. Aber ich war jetzt mit Edward verheiratet und wollte, dass es funktionierte und dafür würde ich kämpfen. Die Atmosphäre beim Frühstück war angenehm und ich fing an, mich auf meine Flitterwochen zu freuen.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise Schatz." Murmelte mein Vater und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, James umarmte mich fest, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber seine Augen zeigten mir genau, was er fühlte.

„Ich sehe euch in ein paar Tagen." Murmelte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Vergiss bitte nicht, bei Benito den Hafer für die Pferde zu bestellen James." Er lächelte mich an.

„Ist nicht mehr nötig." Erklärte mein Vater. „Er ist schon vor zwei Tagen geliefert worden, bei all der Aufregung wegen der Hochzeit, hasst du es nicht mitbekommen Bells. Der Dünger ist auch gekommen und wir haben zwei weitere Bestellungen für Erdbeeren." Ich lächelte, Edward hielt Wort.

„Oh, wie schön Papa." Sagte ich, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und brachte die beiden zum Auto. Als sie abgefahren waren, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Edward, ich wollte ihm danken.

„Edward!" Rief ich, als ich ihn sah, er wollte gerade ins Haus gehen.

„Was ist?" Fragte er besorgt und kam zu mir. Ich überraschte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke." Murmelte ich. „Danke für das, was du für meine Familie tust."

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dass ich mich um sie kümmern werde." Sagte er und mir zog es bei der Erinnerung daran ,das Herz zusammen.

„Ja, aber trotzdem Danke." Sagte ich und er lächelte.

„Ich gehe unsere Koffer holen." Sagte er, ich nickte und blieb auf der Terrasse stehen. Rosalie war mit Emmett ausgeritten und die anderen waren im Haus. Ich überlegte einen Moment und ging dann hinter Edward her, vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja helfen.

Auf der Treppe traf ich Esme, die mir sagte, dass Edward oben wäre, ich ging weiter die Treppe rauf, bis zu unserem Zimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und ich stieß sie auf, dass bereute ich sofort. Edward stand mitten im Zimmer und küsste Tanya. Ich konnte einen entsetzen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, Edward machte einen Schritt von Tanya weg und diese grinste mich spöttisch an.

„Bella..."

„Ich wollte nicht stören, tut mir Leid." Sagte ich, bevor ich mich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und die Tür fest hinter mir zu machte. Ich ging in Edwards altes Zimmer und machte auch die Tür hinter mir zu. Mein Herz tat weh, nicht das ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief, aber ich hatte doch gehofft, dass es jetzt zu Ende wäre, weil ich hier wohnte.

Die Tür flog auf und ein aufgeregter Edward erschien.

„Ich muss dir das erklären."

„Das ist nicht nötig, mir ist alles verdammt klar." Sagte ich kalt.

„Es ist nicht wie du glaubst...sie."

„Spare dir deine Erklärungen für jemanden den sie interessieren!" Schrie ich. „Es ist dein Leben und dein Problem, mich geht das nichts an!" Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und hörte ihn seufzen.

„Ich bring die Koffer runter."

„Ich will nirgendwo hin." Sagte ich und er knurrte.

„Wir werden fliegen, weil ich es so will." Antwortete er.

„Aber, warum? Deine Geliebte ist hier und ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so lange alleine lassen willst." Sagte ich so ruhig wie ich schaffte.

„Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!" Schrie ich, er kam gefährlich nahe und packte mein Handgelenk. „Lass mich los!" Fauchte ich, als die Tür aufging und Alice und Esme ihren Kopf ins Zimmer steckten.

„Was ist?" Fragte Esme und sah auf mein Handgelenk, dass Edward fest in seiner großen Hand hatte.

„Nichts." Antwortete Edward und ließ mich los. „Nur ein kleines Missverständnis."

„Bella?" Hakte Alice nach.

„Tanya hat mich geküsst und Bella hat es gesehen, aber das ist schon geklärt. Tanya bedeutet mir nichts." Sagte Edward schnell.

„Diese Schlampe." Knurrte Alice.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass dieses Mädchen nur Probleme bereitet." Schimpfte Esme. „Bella Schatz." Sagte sie dann sanft zu mir. „Edward ist ein Idiot und alles was du willst, aber einer Sache bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, Edward hat nur Augen für dich."

„Ich schwöre dir, dass sie das ganz genau geplant hat." Fügte Alice hinzu.

„Schatz?" Kam es wieder von Esme.

„Ich will nicht verreisen." Murmelte ich leise.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, wir werden fahren Isabella." Wenn er mich Isabella nannte, war er wirklich wütend.

„Sei nicht so grob." Schimpfte Alice.

„Ich danke euch beiden, aber meine Frau und ich werden jetzt in unsere Flitterwochen aufbrechen." Sagte Edward fest und bat Esme und Alice das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Hmpf." Schnaufte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Ich wollte nirgendwo mit ihm hin, Edward liebte mich nicht und jetzt war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob er mich begehrte.

„Du hast fünf Minuten um herunter zu kommen, wenn nicht, werde ich dich holen." Sagte er und ging auch aus dem Zimmer.

„Verdammter Neandertaler!" Schrie ich hinter ihm her. Ich wollte ihn umbringen, genau wie Tanya. Sie war eine Schlampe und es reichte ihr nicht, dass sie James weh getan hatte, jetzt wollte sie auch noch Edward. Ich holte noch mal tief Luft und ging dann hinter Edward her, ich wollte es nicht riskieren, dass meine Familie unter seinen Repressalien zu leiden hatte.

Unten sah ich weder Alice noch Esme und ging in den Garten. Esme hatte ein Händchen für Blumen und ihr Garten war eindrucksvoll.

„Psst." Machte jemand hinter den Sträuchern, ich erschrak fürchterlich und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer ist da?" Ich hörte das knacken von Ästen und wollte schreien, als die Person aus dem Gebüsch kam.

„Erschrecke dich nicht Bella, ich bins Jake." Jacob erschien vor mir, sein rechtes Auge war dunkelblau.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich. „Geh bitte Jacob, ich will nicht noch mehr Probleme." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu holen Bella. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht liebst und es ist egal was du sagst, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht willst." Sagte er und ich musste ihm jetzt endlich sagen, wie falsch er lag.

„Jake, ich will mit Edward zusammen sein, wirklich." Erklärte ich, obwohl ich mir jetzt selber nicht mehr sicher war, nachdem ich ihn mit Tanya gesehen hatte.

„Komm mit mir Bella, du bist nicht glücklich, dass sehe ich dir an." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn wirklich alles so toll ist, warum weinst du dann?" Fragte er, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schnell wischte ich sie weg.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Sagte ich fest.

„Aber ich kann sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Sagte Jake und streichelte mir über die Wange, da konnte ich nicht mehr und warf mich in seine Arme.

„Ruhig Kleines, ich bin hier." Das brauchte ich jetzt, ich brauchte meinen Freund, der immer für mich da war. Ich lehnte mein Gesicht an seine Brust und schluchzte.

„Du musst gehen." Ich wollte nicht, dass Edward ihn sah.

„Nicht ohne dich."

„Geh bitte." Bat ich wieder.

„Er hat dich nicht verdient Bells. Du weinst wegen ihm,stimmts?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Gerade mal einen Tag verheiratet und du weinst wegen ihm."

„Das ist es nicht..."

„Du kannst es abstreiten, so viel du willst, aber er hat dich gekauft." Seine Worte taten weh.

„Geh jetzt Jake, er kann jeden Moment kommen."

„Komm mit mir Bella, ich kann dir zwar keinen Luxus bieten, aber meine Liebe ist dir sicher." Sagte er aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war seiner nicht mehr würdig, nicht nachdem ich mich Edward hingegeben hatte.

„Ich kann nicht Jake...ich kann ihn nicht mehr verlassen..."

„Wovon redest du? Du liebst ihn doch nicht."

„Ich bin seine Frau...so richtig..." Der Ausdruck seiner Augen änderte sich und ich konnte den Schmerz darin sehen.

„Hat er dich gezwungen?" Fragte er hart, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Streite es nicht ab Bella."

„Hat er nicht...am Anfang vielleicht ein bisschen..aber..."

„Du musst nichts mehr sagen, es ist mir egal, ich weiß, dass er dich gezwungen hat." Armer Jacob, ich tat ihm immer wieder weh.

„Jake..."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr in die Hauptstadt fliegt." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe gehört, wie er es dem Piloten gesagt hat. Wir können zusammen verschwinden Bella, zusammen neu anfangen und dann sehen wir, wie wir die Hacienda zurückbekommen."

„Ich kann..." Er ließ mich nicht ausreden und gab mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde am Marktplatz auf dich warten, dort sind viele Geschäfte und Stände. Ich werde bei Sonnenuntergang an der Kirche auf dich warten." Erklärte er.

„Jacob ich..."

„Wenn du nicht kommst weiß ich das..."

„Jake." Unterbach ich ihn.

„Ich werde auf dich warten Bella...immer." Er gab mit einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging. Ich blieb unbewegt stehen und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Immer wieder musste Jake wegen mir leiden, ich wollte das nicht, aber er litt. Er gab mir seine bedingungslose Liebe, während mich an Edwards Seite ein Leben voller Streit und Missgunst erwartete. Ich wünschte mir einmal mehr, dass ich Jake so lieben könnte wie er mich, aber ich wusste nur zu genau das mein Herz Edward gehörte,obwohl er es nicht verdiente.

„Was machst du?" Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich Edwards Stimme hörte, er hörte sich sauer an, aber er konnte mich nicht mit Jake gesehen haben, oder doch?

„Nichts." Antwortete ich nervös. „Ich bestaune Esmes Rosen." Er sah mich forschend an und ich wurde immer nervöser.

„Komm, der Pilot wartet auf uns." Sagte er schroff.

„Ich will wirklich nicht fahren Edward." Versuchte ich es noch einmal.

„Komm schon Isabella." Sagte er nur und ich musste gehorchen, wie sehr ich das hasste. Wir verabschiedeten uns von seiner Familie und Alice warf mir fragende Blicke zu, während Esme Edward strafend ansah. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und zwang mich zu lächeln.

Edward brachte mich zu der kleinen Propellermaschine und sagte etwas zu dem Piloten, der nickte und warf das Flugzeug an. Gott, ich hasste es zu fliegen, so griff ich, ohne nachzudenken, nach Edwards Hand und drückte sie fest, er sah mich fragend an.

„Was ist Isabella?" Wollte er wissen, während der Pilot Gas gab und die Maschine ins Rollen kam.

„Ich hab Höhenangst und mag es nicht zu fliegen." Gab ich zu und er lächelte sanft.

„Dir wird nichts passieren." Er streichelte meine Hand.

„Oh Gott." Stöhnte ich, als das Flugzeug abhob, Edward legte seinen Arm um mich und lachte vergnügt. Ich schnaufte und schlug ihn gegen die Rippen, er umarmte mich fester und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Es ist alles gut, wir werden nicht lange brauchen." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, aber ich setzte mich erst wieder richtig hin, als das kleine Flugzeug ruhig in der Luft war. Da ich nicht aus dem Fenster sehen wollte, nahm ich mir eine Zeitung und blätterte lustlos darin herum, bis mir die Augen zufielen.

„Wir landen gleich." Sagte Edward leise und strich mir über den Arm um mich zu wecken. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah, dass es langsam dunkel wurde, wir konnten noch gar nicht in der Hauptstadt sein, dafür waren wir nicht lange genug geflogen, aber ich sagte nichts.

Das Flugzeug landete und ich sah, dass wir auf einer Art weitem Feld gelandet waren, auf dem nur ein etwa zehn Meter langes Holzhaus stand und so eine Art Stall. Edward lud unsere Koffer aus, sagte noch etwas zu dem Piloten und drehte sich dann zu mir.

„Komm." Sagte er nur.

„Wo sind wir?" Fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Was ist das hier?" Edward ging einfach weiter und ich hinter ihm her.

„Das ist eines von meinen Ländereien." Antwortete er endlich.

„Wo?"

„Einige Kilometer von der Hauptstadt entfernt." Sagte er nur und ich war noch immer nicht schlauer, ich schnaufte frustriert.

Edward machte die Tür des Holzhauses auf und ehrlich gesagt, war es von innen sehr gemütlich, klein und hübsch. Er machte das Licht an und ich sah einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen, ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, einen Kamin und eine offene Küche. Durch das Fenster konnte ich einen Fluss sehen und es gab noch zwei Türen. Edward ging zu der rechten und machte sie auf. Es war ein Schlafzimmer, in dem nur ein Bett und ein Schrank stand. Alles war mit einer Staubschicht bedeckt und sah aus, als ob schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen war.

„Enttäuscht?" Fragte er. „Ist es nicht das, was du erwartet hast?"

„Nein, ich wusste ja nicht mal, wo es hingehen sollte." Sagte ich nur.

„Ist klar. Es tut mir Leid, dass du deinen Geliebten hier nicht treffen wirst." Sagte er kalt.

„Ich? Verwechselst du da nicht was?" Fauchte ich.

„Tanya ist nicht meine Geliebte."

„Und Jake ist nicht meiner, wie du jetzt wohl weißt!"

„Ja, zumindest warst du Jungfrau." Murmelte er.

„Hast du mich deswegen hierher gebracht?"

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du das Angebot von deinem Knecht annimmst." Ich versteifte mich, er hatte uns doch gesehen.

„Edward ich..."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht akzeptiert hast." Unterbrach er mich. „Aber du bist jetzt meine Frau und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du mich lächerlich machst." Ich seufzte. „Sollte es dir je in den Kopf kommen, mich verlassen zu wollen, überlege es dir gut, deine Familie würde darunter leiden." Ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber ich wollte vor ihm nicht weinen.

„Ich verbiete dir, dass du ihn je wieder alleine triffst und sollte ich erfahren, dass du es hinter meinem Rücken tust, kennst du ja die Konsequenzen. Wenn ich nur noch einmal sehe, nur ein einziges Mal Isabella, dass er dich küsst und du es zulässt, werde ich ihn töten müssen." Erklärte er in einem Ton, bei dem es mir kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Das wirst du nicht tun." Schluchzte ich.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass meine Frau einen hergelaufenen Knecht küsst."

„Ich hasse dich!" Schrie ich und hämmerte mit meinen Fäusten gegen seine Brust, aber er hielt meine Handgelenke fest.

„Wirklich?"

„Lass mich los! Ich hasse dich!" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr du mich hasst." Knurrte er und warf mich aufs Bett, legte sich über mich und küsste mich grob.

„Nein..." Ich versuchte mich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber er war stärker und riss so grob an meiner Bluse, dass die Knöpfe aufsprangen.

„So nicht Edward...bitte..." Er sah mich an.

„Bitte." Bat ich wieder.

„Du wirst es wollen, glaub mir." Sagte er und küsste mich wieder, aber diesmal sanft und zärtlich, so wie letzte Nacht. Er streichelte meine Wange und mein Körper reagierte sofort. Ich grub meine Hände in seine Haare und er drückte mich an sich. Doch als meine Hände zu seinem Hemd wanderten, um es auf zuknöpfen, hielt er mich fest.

„Siehst du?" Fragte er und sah mich kalt an. „Siehst du wie du es willst?" Er stand auf und ließ mich mit einem kalten Gefühl zurück.

„Ich gehe Holz holen, hier wird es nachts verdammt kalt. Du solltest dich bedecken." Er ging aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich umarmte das staubige Kissen und weinte jetzt hemmungslos.

Edward hatte mir, wiedermal, das Herz gebrochen.


	16. Flitterwochen oder Eiszeit?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Danke Vampir Freak für deinen Review.

Flitterwochen oder Eiszeit? Edwards Pov.

„Ich gehe Holz holen, hier wird es nachts verdammt kalt. Du solltest dich bedecken." Sagte ich und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.

Warum? Das war das einzige was ich mich fragte, warum machte ich keine Fortschritte bei Bella? Für jeden Schritt nach vorn machte ich zwei zurück. Bis jetzt hatte mein Leben aus analytischen Entscheidungen bestanden, immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und genau wissen, was gut für einen ist, aber das war bei Bella einfach unmöglich.

Sie brachte immer das beste und auch das schlechteste in mir zum Vorschein. In einem Moment fühlte ich pure Zärtlichkeit und Liebe für sie, im nächsten wollte ich sie am liebsten erwürgen. Ich fühlte mich verloren, ohne Kontrolle und das schlimmste war, dass sie nicht mal merkte in was für einer zerstörerischen Gemütsverfassung ich mich befand. Diese Eifersucht war neu für mich, ich war noch nie so gewesen, noch nicht mal bei meiner kleinen Alice, die ich wirklich vergötterte, so nervig sie auch war.

Aber nur schon der Gedanke daran, dass Bella mit einem anderen zusammen sein könnte, brachte mein Blut zum kochen...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ich ging in den Stall und nahm die Axt, um einige Holzscheite klein zu hacken. Aber auch das half mir nicht wirklich, ich hasste es ihr weh zu tun, aber noch mehr hasste ich es, dass ich nicht damit aufhören konnte, immer wenn...ich war mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob es es wert war, aber sie war jetzt mein, ich musste es also wenigstens versuchen.

Ich liebte sie und sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr sie mir mit ihrem Verhalten weh tat. Ich wusste auch, dass ich ein Arschloch war, weil ich sie manchmal so schlecht behandelte, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie mich nicht ignorierte.

Als sie mich angeschrien und mir gesagt hatte, dass sie mich hasste, wollte ich sie wirklich einfach nehmen, aber als sie mich dann angefleht hatte es nicht zu tun, hatte es mir regelrecht weh getan. Aber ich musste ihr zeigen, dass auch sie mich brauchte und wenn es nur dazu war, um sie zu befriedigen.

Verdammt! Auch mir ging es schlecht, sie war nicht die einzige die litt. Es wurde langsam kalt und ich sollte lieber reingehen und das Feuer anzünden, ich wollte nicht, dass Bella sich eine Erkältung holte. Ich war gerade dabei, die Holzstücke ins Haus zu tragen, als es anfing zu schütten wie aus Eimern. Der Pilot hatte Recht gehabt, es würde ein Unwetter gegeben.

Wir waren nicht so nah an der Hauptstadt, wie ich Bella hatte glauben lassen. Ich wollte sehen, ob sie versuchen würde mit ihrem Geliebten zu flüchten.

Sie war Jungfrau. Flüsterte mein Gewissen. Ja, sie war Jungfrau und jetzt meine Frau.

„Edward." Sie stand in der Eingangstür und hatte ihre Arme um sich geschlungen. Bella hatte eine andere Bluse an und in dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine warmen Sachen dabei hatte. Ich hatte Alice gesagt, dass wir nur einen Tag in der Hauptstadt bleiben und dann weiter nach Acapulco reisen würden. Sie hatte bestimmt nur eine Menge hübscher Sommerkleider in ihrem Koffer.

„Komm rein, du wirst ganz nass." Sagte sie so besorgt, dass ich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ich ging hinter ihr her ins Haus und wurde von einem köstlichen Duft nach frischem Kaffee empfangen.

„Ich habe Kaffee gemacht." Sagte Bella dann auch und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Der Tisch war sauber und es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass sie sauber gemacht hatte.

„Du bist ganz nass, zieh dich besser um." Sagte sie und kam auf mich zu. „Ich mach das." Sie wollte mir das Holz abnehmen, aber ich gab es ihr nicht.

„Ich mach das und ziehe mich dann um." Ich legte einige Holzscheite in den Kamin und zündete sie an, um gleich darauf am Rauch fast zu ersticken.

„Was ist?" Fragte Bella sofort und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, ich nahm ein Glas Wasser, dass auf dem Tisch stand und löschte die wenigen Flammen, die sich gebildet hatten.

„Anscheinend ist der Abzug verstopft." Erklärte ich.

„Mach was." Forderte sie. „Es ist saukalt." Sie rubbelte sich die Arme.

„Dafür müsse ich raus und es gießt." Murmelte ich.

„Was machen wir? Es ist kalt und ich habe keine warmen Sachen im Koffer." Damit bestätigte sie meine Befürchtung.

„Ich glaube, dass letzte mal haben wir Sachen hier gelassen." Sagte ich und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

„Wir?" Hakte sie nach, ich machte den Schrank auf und nahm eine der Jacken heraus.

„Sie wird dir zu groß sein, aber sie wird dich wärmen." Ich reichte ihr die Jacke.

„Danke." Murmelte sie leise und zog die Jacke an. „Du solltest dich umziehen."

„Das mache ich. Es ist unmöglich den Kamin Heute noch zu reparieren, ich mache es Morgen früh." Bella nickte und kuschelte sich in die rote Jacke. Sie sah einfach hinreißend darin aus, sie war ihr viel zu groß und sie musste die Ärmel aufkrempeln. Ich ging zu meinem Koffer und holte mir ein paar saubere Sachen heraus und ging dann ins Bad. Auch hier hatte Bella schon etwas sauber gemacht und Handtücher auf gehangen, sie hatte auch Shampoo, Zahnpasta und Duschgel hingestellt.

Ich duschte schnell und zog mir dann die trockenen Sachen an. Als ich wider ins Zimmer kam, saß Bella auf dem Bett, hatte ihre Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und sah mit verlorenem Blick aus dem Fenster. Bella sah kurz mich kurz an und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte ich, in einem Versuch, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger." Antwortete sie monoton.

„Bella..."

„Wenn du Hunger hast, kann ich dir gerne etwas machen." Bot sie an und biss sich auf ihre verführerische Unterlippe.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich eher müde." Antwortete ich.

„Gut, ich bin auch müde und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier so kalt werden kann." Ich fühlte mich schuldig, als ich hörte wie ihre Zähne klapperten.

„Ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, aber die Zeit der Unwetter wird nur noch ein oder zwei Tage andauern, soweit ich mich erinnere." Sie sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schnaufte.

„Aha, du hast es also gewusst? Du hasste gewusst, dass es hier regnen würde?" Fragte sie sauer.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor hierher zukommen." Gab ich zu.

„Und warum sind wir dann hier?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt warum."

„Das ist kein Grund!" Schrie Bella. „Wir hätten auf der Hacienda bleiben können, aber nein! Du wolltest mich bestrafen, weil du glaubtest, dass ich mit meinem Geliebten durchbrennen wollte,obwohl du genau weißt, dass du der einzige Mann bist mit dem ich je zusammen war!"

„Du hast dich von ihm küssen lassen." Ich ging auf sie zu und diesmal wich sie nicht zurück.

„Er hat mich geküsst und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mich zu wehren."

„Lügnerin! Du hast dich küssen lassen, ich habs genau gesehen."

„Ich war verwirrt, ich hatte dich gerade mit Tanya erwischt Edward!"

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts, dass hab ich dir schon gesagt."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du dir deine Erklärungen für jemanden aufsparen kannst, den sie interessieren." Bella verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mir ist es nämlich völlig egal, was du mit Tanya hast, ich möchte dich nur darum bitte, dass du diskret bist, ich möchte nicht das mein Vater oder James etwas mitbekommen."

„Was ist zwischen deinem Bruder und Tanya passiert?" Fragte ich, doch Bella zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Sagte sie dann und ich seufzte frustriert, ich wollte mich ihr gegenüber wirklich gut benehmen. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, James ist nicht an ihr interessiert, du hast den Weg bei deiner Geliebten also frei."

„Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte." Wiederholte ich.

„Sie war es, bevor ich auf die Hacienda gezogen bin, warum sollte sich das geändert haben?" Sie sah mich nicht an und legte ihr Kinn auf ihr Knie. Ich seufzte und setzte mich zu ihr.

„Du bist meine Frau Bella." Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre, sie sah schweigend auf unsere Hände uns dann zu mir. „Das ändert alles, ich...ich werde dich nicht betrügen und ich hoffe, du mich auch nicht."

„Du hast sie geküsst." Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und ich könnte schwören, dass ich Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

„Sie hat mich geküsst." Bella zog ihre Hand unter meiner weg.

„Du bist viel stärker und kannst nicht behaupte, dass sie dich gezwungen hat."

„Es war wie bei dir und Jacob." Ich spuckte seinen Namen regelrecht aus. „Sie hat mich überrumpelt und als ich reagieren konnte, standest du schon in der Tür."

„Aber du hast was mit ihr gehabt, während wir uns trafen." Murmelte sie.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig, wichtig ist, dass ich es weiß." Sie lachte sarkastisch. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mir Vorwürfe machen kannst, während deine Geliebte in deinem Haus wohnt."

„Das mit Tanya ist vorbei." Ich legte meine Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie mich ansah. „Schon lange."

„Aber als wir uns das erste mal geküsst haben, warst du noch mit ihr zusammen und als wir bei euch zum Abendessen waren, hast du sie in dein Zimmer geholt." Schluchzte sie.

„Bella verstehe bitte das..."

„Ja ja, ich weiß, du bist ein Mann!" Sagte sie sarkastisch. „Aber du hast hast mich für einen Kuss verurteilt, den du gesehen hast und der nichts bedeutet hat. Mir ist klar, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, dass ich Jake nicht von Anfang an alles erzählt habe, aber ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun."

„Du hast ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass etwas zwischen euch passieren könnte." Sagte ich, sie verdrehte die Augen und schnaufte.

„Es hat keinen Zweck mit dir zu reden, wir streiten nur." Sie drehte sich von mir weg.

„Bella..."

„Ich bin müde und will jetzt schlafen." Sie sah mich nicht mehr an, ich seufzte und ging aus dem Zimmer.

In der kleinen Küche schüttete ich mir einen Kaffee ein und warf einen Blick in die Vorratskammer, sie war so gut wie leer. Das war meine Schuld, ich hatte Julian einen Monat Urlaub gegeben und eigentlich war das Haus nicht in dem Zustand, das man darin wohnen konnte..na ja, jetzt schon, nachdem Bella etwas sauber gemacht hatte. Morgen würde ich zum nächsten Dorf fahren müssen und erstmal die Vorratskammer füllen. Zum Glück stand der alte Lieferwagen noch in der Garage, ich hatte keine Lust die sechs Kilometer zu laufen.

Ich trank meinen Kaffee aus und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, die Blitze erhellten das Zimmer und ich konnte sehen, dass Bella sich unter der Decke zusammengerollt hatte. Schnell zog ich meinen Pulli und meine Schuhe aus, ich war die Kälte gewöhnt, mir würde die Decke und Bellas Wärme reichen.

„Was machst du?" Fragte sie.

„Schlafen gehen."

„Du willst hier schlafen?" Fragte sie mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Angst und Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme.

„Klar." Antwortete ich. „Das ist das einzige Zimmer, wo hast du gedacht, dass ich schlafen würde?"

„Du hast Recht, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass irgendetwas passieren wird." Erklärte sie fest, aber ich ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Bella legte sich so nah an die Wand wie sie nur konnte und machte mir somit Platz. Sie zitterte leicht und mein erster Impuls war es, sie zu umarmen, aber ich ließ es, als sie noch weiter von mir wegrückte.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich ehrlich besorgt, sie zuckte bei jedem Donner zusammen.

„Nein." Murmelte sie. „Es ist kalt und ich hasse Gewitter." Ihre Zähne klapperten leise.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich umarme?" Fragte ich, sie warf mir einen Killerblick zu und drehte sich von mir weg. „Das ist dumm." Murmelte ich.

„Ja und du bist ein Idiot, mich bei diesem Wetter hierher zu bringen." Knurrte sie regelrecht.

„Ich hatte nicht an die Gewitter gedacht." Gab ich zu. „Außerdem ist es nicht meine Schuld, dass der Kamin verstopft ist."

„Idiot! Es ist deine Schuld, weil es dein Haus ist, du solltest so etwas wissen, oder dich zumindest darum kümmern, bevor du mich hierher bringst." Fauchte sie.

„Es war eine Entscheidung die ich in der letzten Minute getroffen habe." Gab ich zu, eigentlich wollte ich einen Tag mit ihr in der Stadt verbringen, ihr alles mögliche kaufen und schenken und dann weiter nach Acapulco.

„Es ist deine Schuld." Wiederholte sie wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Komm schon Bella, es gibt nur eine Form die Kälte zu bekämpfen." Sagte ich, Bella wurde rot und zog sich die Decke fast bis zur Nase.

„Davon kannst du träumen." Grummelte sie in die Decke.

„Du bis meine Frau."

„Ich werde nie wieder so mit dir zusammen sein, du wirst mich nie wieder demütigen." Sagte sie hart und ich hätte mich am liebsten selber geschlagen weil ich so ein Idiot war, warum konnte ich sie nicht so behandeln wie sie es verdient hatte?

„Das tut mir Leid." Versuchte ich es.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht." Knurrte sie.

„Bella." Ich näherte mich ihr langsam. „Wenn du es willst, will ich es auch." Ich näherte mich mehr, aber ihre kleine Hand auf meiner Brust stoppte mich.

„Ich habe nein gesagt." Sie sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und versuchte einschüchternd zu wirken, aber sie wirkte mal wieder nur wie ein wütendes Kätzchen.

„Und wenn ich dich zwinge?" Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Das ist es was du tust." Sagte sie kalt. „Du hast ausgenutzt, dass ich etwas betrunken war." Was als Scherz angefangen hatte, verwandelte sich in das Gegenteil, Bella sagte es mit so viel Schmerz in der Stimme, dass es mir weh tat.

„Du hast mich betrunken gemacht, damit du mich ausnutzen konntest!" Machte sie weiter.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Schrie ich, aber mein Herz zog sich zusammen, sie hatte ein klein wenig Recht. „Du hast genau gewusst, was du tust!"

„Natürlich nicht, du hast die Situation ausgenutzt." Antwortete sie.

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Genau das ist passiert." Machte sie weiter.

„Verdammt noch mal! So ist es nicht gewesen!" Schrie ich und drehte sie zu mir. „Du hast es genauso genossen wie ich... Schatz."

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Ich musste hier raus, ich wollte keine Dummheit begehen. „Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa, nicht das ich noch in Versuchung komme, dich zu irgendwas zu zwingen!" Ich stand auf, nahm mein Kissen und eine der Decken und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort warf ich mich aufs Sofa und konnte nicht vermeiden darüber nachzudenken, wie es so weit kommen konnte.

Als ich mit Bella an meiner Seite aufgewacht war, war ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass mir plötzlich Zweifel kamen. Was würde passieren wenn sie aufwachte? Was würde sie sagen? Ich wollte nicht mit ihr diskutieren, nicht schon wieder.

Sie hatte mir während unserer Feier das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich mir erlauben durfte davon zu träumen, dass wir eines Tages ein glückliches Paar sein könnten. Deswegen musste ich da raus, musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen, bevor ich mit ihr reden konnte.

So stand ich auf, machte mich schnell fertig und flüchtet regelrecht aus unserem Zimmer. Ich hatte noch daran gedacht, ihr eine Rose und eine kleine Notiz da zu lassen, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. Ich hatte Alice gebeten, sich um Bella zu kümmern, was sie auch getan hatte, aber vorher hatte sie noch geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz, weil ich meine Frau alleine gelassen hatte.

Der Rest des Morgens verlief angenehm, wir frühstückten mit der ganzen Familie, es waren auch Charlie und James zu uns gekommen. Letzterer ignorierte mich weiterhin, aber das schien niemandem aufzufallen. Nach dem Frühstück hatten wir uns von Bellas Familie verabschiedet und Bella hatte mir für das gedankt, was ich für ihre Familie tat, obwohl ich es ihr versprochen hatte und hielt meine Versprechen in der Regel ein.

Doch als ich in unser Zimmer kam um unsere Koffer zu holen, erwartet mich eine böse Überraschung, Tanya saß auf unserem Bett.

„Hallo." Hatte sie kokett geschnurrt.

„Was willst du hier?" Fragte ich und ging, ohne sie weiter zu beachte, zu unseren Koffern.

„Ich will mich verabschieden." Sagte sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Ok, Adios." Sagte ich trocken, ich wollte nicht, dass Bella sie hier sah. „Jetzt geh!"

„Warum behandelst du mich so?" Fragte sie und stand auf. „Es ist wegen ihr, stimmts?"

„Ich habe Gestern geheiratet Tanya und ich möchte keine Probleme mit meiner Frau." Sie lachte.

„Deine Frau? Dieses Kind wird nie eine richtige Frau sein." Fauchte sie. „Ich wette, sie geniest es nicht mal, wenn du sie anfasst." Sie kam zu mir und drückte ihre Brüste gegen meinen Körper.

„Bella hat mir die beste Nacht meines Lebens geschenkt." Ich schob sie von mir weg und in ihren Augen glitzerte ihre Wut.

„Sie kann dir nicht das geben, was ich dir geben kann Edward."

„Da hast du Recht, sie gibt mir viel mehr."

„Sie hat dich verhext." Hatte sie gefaucht.

„Sie ist nicht wie du Tanya."

„Ich wette, dass sie schon mit Jacob geschlafen hat." Ich hatte sie hart am Arm gepackt und zu mir gezogen.

„Sag das nie wieder." Sie hatte meinem Blick stur standgehalten. „Bella ist meine Frau, ich war der erste in ihrem Bett und werde für immer der einzige sein!" In dem Moment hatte ich das Klicken der Tür gehört und bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte Tanya ihre Lippen auf meine gedrückt. Ich hatte den Aufschrei von der Tür her gehört und Tanya von mir geschoben, doch da war es schon zu spät. Bella hatte uns gesehen und alles falsch gedeutet.

Ich war ihr so schnell wie möglich hinterher, um es ihr zu erklären, aber sie hatte sich stur gestellt. Selbst Esme und Alice hatten sie nicht beruhigen können und sie wollte nicht mit mir in die Flitterwochen fahren, ich hatte ihr regelrecht drohen müssen.

Dann hatte ich sie wieder mit diesem Hund von einem Knecht erwischt, mir waren die Sicherungen durchgebrannt und ich hatte die verheerende Entscheidung getroffen, mit Bella hierher zu kommen, in mein altes zu Hause...

Über meine Grübeleien musst ich eingeschlafen sein, den ich schreckte hoch, als etwas über mich gelegt wurde. Ich machte die Augen auf und Bella stand vor mir.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Du hast dich rumgewälzt und ich dachte, dass dir vielleicht kalt ist." Erklärte sie und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Vielleicht...vielleicht solltest du wieder ins Bett kommen." Murmelte sie leise, ich setzte mich langsam auf.

„Warum?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt..." Sie kuschelte sich in die Decke, die sie sich umgelegt hatte. „...es ist kalt und außerdem..."

„Außerdem?" Es donnerte laut und bevor ich reagieren konnte, saß Bella auf meinem Schoss und schluchzte.

„Beruhige dich Bella. Was ist?"Ich streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich hasse Gewitter...Mama ist in so einer Nacht gestorben und..." Sie weinte jetzt heftig und ich umarmte sie fest.

„Ist gut Schatz, beruhige dich."

„Ich will nicht alleine schlafen Edward, komm wieder ins Bett." Bat sie.

„Shh." Ich stand auf und mit der gleichen Bewegung nahm ich sie auf meine Arme. „Selbstverständlich Amor." Ich trug sie zum Bett und legte sie vorsichtig ab, dann breitet ich die Decke über sie und Bella rutschte zur Seite, damit ich platzt hatte.

Sobald ich lag, kuschelte sich Bella an meine Brust und ich zog sie fest an mich. So war es richtig und endlich konnte ich zufrieden einschlafen.


	17. Waffenstillstand

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Waffenstillstand Edwards Pov.

Köstlicher Kaffeeduft weckte mich, ich stand schnell auf, zog mich an und ging in die Küche. Dort stand Bella am Herd und sah einfach bezaubernd aus, die Sonne schien und es war merklich wärmer geworden, so das Bella barfüßig durch die kleine Küche lief. Von diesem Bild hatte ich tausendmal geträumt, es fehlte nur das kleine Mädchen, dass in ihrem Stuhl saß und mich angrinste, während der kleine Junge durch die Küche rannte.

„Hallo." Murmelte sie und lächelte schüchtern. „Ich hab Kaffee und Eier gemacht...mehr war nicht da."

„Das ist meine Schuld, aber ich werde Heute ins Dorf fahren und die Vorratskammer füllen." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Genial, dann lass uns frühstücken." Sagte sie und ich setzte mich an den Tisch. Bella servierte mir eine großzügige Portion Rührei und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.

Wir frühstückten in angenehmen Schweigen, bis es plötzlich heftig an der Tür klopfte.

„Ich dachte, dass hier weit und breit niemand wohnt." Bemerkte Bella und sah mich forschend an.

„Die nächsten Nachbarn wohnen gut drei Kilometer von hier." Sagte ich, stand auf und machte die Tür auf.

„Mr. Cullen." Sagte Julian überrascht.

„Hallo Julian, ich dachte du wärst mit der Familie in Urlaub gefahren?"

„Mariana ist krank geworden und wir sind nicht gefahren. Mein Sohn hat Gestern das Flugzeug gesehen, deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte nach dem Rechten sehen." Erklärte Julian.

„Komm rein." Bat ich ihn. „Darf ich dir meine Frau Isabella vorstellen?" Bella wurde rot und begrüßte Julian schüchtern.

„Sehr erfreut, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie geheiratet haben."

„Wir haben vor zwei Tagen geheiratet." Sagte ich.

„Ups." Murmelte Julian. „Dann lass ich sie wohl besser allein. Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme im Haus?"

„Nur der Kamin, aber das kann ich alleine regeln. Es wäre nett, wenn du einige Lebensmittel besorgen könntest." Bat ich ihn.

„Selbstverständlich machte ich das, ich komme heute Mittag mit den Einkäufen wieder. Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag." Er tippte sich kurz an seinen Hut und ließ uns wieder allein. Als ich mich zu Bella umdrehte, hatte sie schon den Tisch abgeräumt und alles in die Spüle gestellt.

„Ich geh jetzt duschen und du solltest den Kamin reparieren, damit wir nicht wieder so frieren müssen." Ich nickte nur wie ein Idiot, ihr Lächeln war bezaubernd und sie lächelte mich an, wie in unseren ersten Tagen.

Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie zuerst in unser Zimmer ging und dann ins Bad, ich erwachte aus meiner Starre, als sich die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sofort machte ich mich an meine Arbeit, auch ich wollte nicht nochmal eine so kalte Nacht erleben. Wie ich schon gedacht hatte, war der Abzug durch ein altes Vogelnest verstopft, dass ich relativ schnell entfernen konnte. Aus dem Stall holte ich einen alten Besen und beschloss, den Kamin richtig sauber zu machen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich mich von oben bis unten in Staub und Asche badete. Jetzt brauchte ich unbedingt eine Dusche.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht, ich ging zum Bad und machte vorsichtig die Tür auf. Bella stand unter der Dusche und summte ein Lied, ich zog mich schnell aus und zog den Duschvorhang zur Seite, Bella zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Was...was machst du?" Fragte sie und ich ließ meine Augen über ihren Körper wandern.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche." Jetzt sah sie mich genauer an und fing an zu lachen. „Lach nicht." Schimpfte ich, sie entschuldigte sich und griff nach einem Handtuch, ich stellte mich ihr in den Weg.

„Edward."

„Was ist?" Ich stieg in die Dusche und stütze meine Arme links und rechts von ihr an der Wand ab, ohne sie zu berühren.

„Wenn du zur Seite gehst, kannst du alleine duschen." Sagte sie.

„Ich bevorzuge es, die Dusche mit dir zu teilen." Ich senkte meinen Kopf, bis unsere Nasen sich berührten, das Wasser floss über uns und ihre Brüste drückten sich an meinen Körper. „Du bist meine Frau und ich möchte dich lieben." Erklärte ich, bevor ich meine Lippen sanft auf ihre legte, sie seufzte leise.

„Edward...ich glaube nicht..." Ihr Protest verstummte, als ich meine Lippen zu ihrem Hals wandern ließ, ihr Puls beschleunigte sich und ihr entschlüpften leise Seufzer.

„Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen Bella, aber ich begehre dich so sehr." Ich küsste sie wieder und diesmal erwiderte sie meinen Kuss und grub ihre Hände in meine Haare. Ich hatte gewonnen.

„Du bist voller Asche und Staub." Sie zog ihre Nase kraus.

„Das wichtigste ist es, dass der Kamin jetzt wieder funktioniert." Sie lachte und ich verschloss ihren Mund wieder mit meinen Lippen, ich nahm eines ihrer Beine und schlang es um meine Hüften, die der Berührung stöhnten wir Beide, aber Bella zog sich etwas zurück.

„Diesmal wird es nicht weh tun Amor, dass verspreche ich dir." Ich streichelte ihre Wange um sie zu beruhigen, Bella nickte und diesmal übernahm sie die Initiative und küsste mich. Meine Hand wanderte über die Kontur ihres Körpers, bis ich zu ihrem süßen, kleinen Po kam, den ich genussvoll massierte, Bella stöhnte und warf den Kopf zurück, so das ich ihren Hals küssen und lecken konnte, wie es mir beliebte.

Ich ließ meine Zunge über den Kanal zwischen ihre Brüsten wandern, bevor ich eine ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen meine Lippen nahm, sie reagierte sofort und wurde hart, ich tat das gleiche mit der anderen Brustwarze und Bella stöhnte laut. Mein Schwanz pochte und wollte in ihr sein, er war so hart , dass ich bei jeder zufälligen Berührung mit ihren Körper dachte, ich würde kommen.

„Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen." Murmelte ich, Bella küsste meine Schulter und nickte dann. Sie liebte mich vielleicht nicht, aber sie begehrte mich genauso, wie ich sie. Ich legte auch ihr anderes Bein um meine Hüfte und jetzt war mein pulsierender Schwanz nur wenige Zentimeter von der Gloria entfernt, aber ich wollte sie im Bett haben. Ich wollte sie lieben, wie in unsrer ersten Nacht und ihr zeigen, dass sie jedes mal, wenn wir zusammen waren, mit den Finger den Himmel berühren konnte.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, Bella ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen und machte mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter uns zu. Ich legte Bella aufs Bett und war in der perfekten Position, um mich zwischen ihre Beine zu legen.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie, als ich mich langsam an ihrem Körper herunter küsste.

„Was...was machst du." Fragte sie abgehackt, während ich mir eines ihrer Beine über die Schulter legte.

„Shh." Murmelte ich, sie stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen , während ich mich ihrer heißen Mitte näherte.

„Edward." Sagte sie etwas ängstlich.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun Bella. Es wird dir gefallen, dass verspreche ich dir." Meine Zunge fand ihren Lustpunkt sofort, Bella stöhnte beim ersten Kontakt und krallte sich in die Bettdecke.

Ihr Honig war so süß, so frisch, ihr Aroma überflutet das Zimmer, es war so ein erhabener Duft, dem kein noch so teures Parfum je Konkurrenz machen könnte.

„Oh...Ed...Oh..." Stammelte Bella zusammenhanglos, sie war kurz davor, dass konnte ich spüren und ich wollte das sie kam, dass sie spürte das ich ihr alles geben konnte was sie brauchte, ich wollte, dass sie mich brauchte. Ich leckte, lutschte und biss ihren Lustknopf, als ob es ein Bonbon wäre, sie stöhnte, wand sich, krallte sich in meine Haare und kam, kam nur für mich und durch mich.

Sie atmete schwer und ihre Beine fielen kraftlos nach unten, während ich mich nach oben schob und ihre Lippen suchte, ich wollte, dass sie sich an mir schmeckte. Doch sie küsste mich so leidenschaftlich und biss mir in die Lippe, dass ich den Kopf verlor und mit einem einzigen, heftigen Stoß in sie eindrang. Sie hielt für einen Moment die Luft an und ich hätte mich am liebsten selber geschlagen, sie war noch viel zu früh, um sie so hart zu nehmen.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte ich und sie nickte.

„Ja." Sie hob ihre Hüften und ich drang tiefer in sie, so von ihrer Wärme umfangen zu werden, war das beste, was ich je in meinem Leben erlebt hatte. Ihr stöhnen, ihr schwerer Atem, mein von ihr gestöhnten Namen zu hören, war das sinnlichste, was ich je gehört hatte.

„Du bist so herrlich eng." Murmelte ich gegen ihr Ohr. „Spürst du mich? Spürst du wie hart du mich machst?"

„Mmm." Sie biss mir in die Schulter und ich merkte, dass sie kam, sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüften und hob mir ihr Becken entgegen, dass ließ ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen und stieß heftig in sie.

„Ja, genau so." Stöhnte sie und zog sich um mich zusammen, ich stieß noch mal heftig ins sie, bevor ich mich auch gehen ließ und laut stöhnen in ihr kam. Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging, wir waren beide auf der Wolke des Post-Orgasmus, Bella lag auf meiner Brust und ich streichelte ihren Rücken. Das Gefühl sie so nah bei mir zu haben nachdem wir uns geliebt hatten, war genauso befriedigend wie der Akt selber. Ihr Magen knurrte laut und ich lachte schallend.

„Lach nicht." Schimpfte sie und boxte mich in die Rippen, was ihr mit Sicherheit mehr weh tat als mir.

„Da hat jemand Hunger." Trällerte ich.

„Das ist deine Schuld." Sagte sie schmollend. „Ich habe nur ein paar erbärmliche Eier gefrühstückt." Ich lachte wieder n gab ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Julian wir bald mit den Einkäufen hier sein." Erklärte ich und sie kuschelte sich wieder an mich.

„Ist es immer so?" Sie sah mich mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen neugierig an.

„Was?" Piekste ich sie ein wenig, Bella verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn man mit jemandem...zusammen ist." Sie wurde leicht rot.

„So befriedigend und beglückend?" Sie nickte und ihre Wangen wurden dunkler.

„Also, es ist immer befriedigend, wenn man mit einer Person zusammen ist, die einem gefällt, aber bis jetzt habe auch ich nicht gewusst was es heißt, Liebe zu machen." Bella sah mich forschend an und schien irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht zu suchen, dann grinste sie zufrieden und kuschelte sich wieder an mich.

„Ich mag es mit dir zusammen zu sein." Gab sie zu. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe, dass du mich ausgenutzt hast, ich war nur wütend." Murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß, ich hab mich auch nicht gerade hervorragend benommen und ich bin bereit dazu, dass zu ändern." Sagte ich.

„Wirklich?" Wollte sie wissen und ich nickte. „Fahren wir wieder nach Hause?"

„Willst du schon wieder zurück?" Bella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir gefällte es hier, es ist so friedlich und mir gefällt die Stille." Gab Bella zu.

„Ja, die Ruhe und die Tatsache keine Nachbarn zu haben ist gut...wenn man bedenkt, wie laut du stöhnst." Neckte ich sie und wieder wurde sie rot und schlug nach mir.

„Du bist auch nicht gerade leise." Verteidigte sie sich.

„Sei nicht böse Amor. Ich will nicht streiten, zumindest für den Rest des Tages nicht." Ich küsste ihre Wange.

„Dann haben wir so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand?" Fragte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Ja." Ich küsste sie langsam. „Einen Waffenstillstand."

„Was machst du?"Wollte sie wissen, als ich mich wieder über sie schob.

„Da wir jetzt einen Waffenstillstand haben, werde ich das ausnutzen." Bella lachte und ihr ihr Lachen erwärmte mein Herz.

„Gut." Antwortet sie und ich beugte mich runter um sie zu küssen, doch ihre kleine Hand hielt mich davon ab. „Nur wegen dem Waffenstillstand." Ich konnte den Schalk in ihren Augen sehen.

„Nur wegen dem Waffenstillstand." Jetzt küsste ich sie und sorgte dafür, dass die Leidenschaft erneut aufflammte.

Das monotone Geräusch der Regentropfen auf dem Dach weckte mich und ich machte brummelnd die Augen auf , ich war irgendwie müde, aber als mein Blick auf Isabella fiel, erschien sofort ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Sie lag auf meiner Brust und schlief, die Decke bedeckte gerade mal ihre Beine. Ich grinste wie der Idiot, zu dem sie mich machte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte mir, dass es langsam dunkel wurde, wir hatten den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht und uns geliebt, wir hatten nicht mal etwas gegessen, obwohl unsere Magen geknurrt hatten.

Sie sah nach dem Sex einfach fantastisch aus, ihre Haar zerzaust, ihr Körper warm und leicht rot und sie roch nach mir. Ich küsste ihre Schulter und sie seufzte im Schlaf, obwohl ich es liebte sie so entspannt zu sehen, würde ich sie wecken müssen, damit sie etwas aß. Was für ein Ehemann wäre ich denn, wenn ich nicht dafür sorgen würde, dass meine Frau neue Energie tankte?

Vorsichtig schob ich sie von mir, damit ich aufstehen konnte und Bella umarmte sofort mein Kissen und ich musste grinsen. Wir hatten wenigstens eins gemein, wir begehrten uns gegenseitig und im Moment war ich damit zufrieden, mir war das lieber, als gar nichts von ihr zu haben, mir war es egal, das sie mich nur dazu benutzte, sie zu befriedigen, ich liebte sie.

Ich suchte mir eine Hose und ein Shirt raus und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Tisch stand eine Tüte und daneben lag ein Zettel.

Ich wollte nicht stören und wünsche einen schönen Tag. Julian!

Ich hatte ihn nicht gehört und hoffte nur, dass er hier gewesen war, als wir geschlafen hatten und nicht, als wir uns unserer Leidenschaft hingegeben hatten. Aber ich wusste auch, wie diskret Julian war und egal was er gesehen oder gehört hatte, er würde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren. Er hatte die verderblichen Sachen schon in den Kühlschrank geräumt, der jetzt fast aus den Nähten platzte. In der Tüte war Brot, Obst und Kaffee. Er hatte auch Äpfel gekauft, was sehr gut war. Bella liebte Äpfel und wenn Bella glücklich war, war ich es auch, egal wie heuchlerisch sich das anhörte.

Zuerst kümmerte ich mich darum, dass Feuer im Kamin anzufachen, Bella sollte nicht wieder so frieren. Diesmal funktionierte es ohne Zwischenfälle und es wurde sofort warm, dann kümmerte ich mich um unser Essen.

„Edward?" Hörte ich Bellas verschlafene Stimme. Sie stand im Türrahmen und hatte nur eine kurzes Nachthemd an, was mir freien Blick auf ihre wohl geformten Beine gewährte, ihre Haare fielen locker auf ihre Schultern und sie sah sexy aus, zu sexy. Sie rieb sich die Augen und kam zu mir.

„Du warst nicht da." Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich sie auch am Morgen nach unserer Hochzeitsnacht alleine gelassen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid Amor." Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, sie zog sie kraus und Gähnte dann herzhaft, ich lachte laut und wie sollte es anders sein, sie schlug nach mir.

„Ich wollte etwas zu essen machen." Erklärte ich.

„Du kannst kochst?" Fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Na ja, nicht viel, aber Nudeln schaffe ich gerade noch." Gab ich zu und jetzt lachte sie.

„Nudeln hört sich gut an." Sie lächelte und sah aus wie das kleine Mädchen, dass sie eigentlich noch war. Sie war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt und meine Frau, ich musste lernen, wie ich sie zu behandeln hatte, beide mussten wir das, aber ich war mehr wie bereit dazu, es zu lernen und hoffte, dass Bella das auch war.

Sie band sich die Haare zu einem improvisierten Zopf und wir fingen an zu kochen, dass heißt, sie kochte, während ich hinter ihr stand und meine Hände um ihre Taille legte und anfing sie zu streicheln. Bella seufzte und als ich ihren Hals küsste, legte sie ihren Kopf an meine Schulter,ich drehte sie um und küsste sie, es war unglaublich, ich würde nie müde werden sie zu küssen, sie zu liebkosen, sie zu lieben.

„Ich begehre dich so sehr." Bella seufzte lang und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ich wischte mit meinen Arme alles von der Küche und setzte sie darauf. Bella öffnete willig ihre Beine, damit ich mich dazwischen stellen konnte, sie hatte weder Slip, noch BH an und stöhnte, als ich sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Ich konnte ihre harten Brustwarze durch mein Shirt spüren und ich musste es ausziehen, dass und meine störende Hose. Ihr Nachthemd rutschte wie von selbst von ihren Schultern und ich nahm eine ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen meine Lippen und saugte daran Bella stöhnte so laut, dass mein Schwanz sofort reagierte. Ich machte meine Hose auf und Bella schob sie mit den Füßen nach unten, als sie dabei meinen Schwanz streifte, stöhnte ich laut.

„Du kannst richtig unartig sein." Murmelte ich und küsste sie, sie lachte gegen meine Lippen. Ich hob eines ihrer Beine an und noch mit den Hosen an den Knien, drang ich in sie ein und war sofort wieder im Himmel. Die enge Behaglichkeit ihrer Mitte, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was ich bis jetzt gespürt hatte. Das Gefühl eins mit ihr zu sein, war wie der Himmel auf Erden.

Bella stöhnte und ich zog ihr das Nachthemd ganz aus und warf es in eine Ecke. Bella lachte und ich stieß immer heftiger in sie, brachte sie zum stöhnen, ich liebte es, dass in ihr auszulösen, zu wissen, dass ich derjenige war, dass ihr diesen Genuss bereiten konnte, dass es mein Name war den sie rief, dass nur ich sie zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte, dass ich sie zur Frau gemacht hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich merkte, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus stand, ich packte ihre Hüften und wurde immer schneller, bis Bella meinen Namen stöhnte, dass reichte mir, um auch zu kommen und mich ganz unserem Orgasmus hinzugeben.

Schwer atmend legte ich meine Stirn gegen ihre und merkte, dass sie lächelte.

„Ich glaube, die Nudeln sind hin." Sagte sie und sah auf den Fußboden, auf dem all das verstreut war, dass ich von der Küche gefegt hatte, auch den Topf mit den Nudeln.

„Ja, du musst dich wohl mit etwas Brot und Käse begnügen." Antwortete ich lachend und Bella stimmte mit ein, ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie wieder zu küssen...

„Weißt du..." Sagte Bella, nachdem sie sich ein Stück Käse genommen hatte, wir lagen auf dem Sofa, da wir es nicht bis zum Bett geschafft hatten. „...ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen." Ich sah sie fragend an. „Ich meine, du und ich, dieser wunderbare Ort, ohne Streit und böse Worte, ohne uns zu verletzen." Sie senkte den Blick.

„Ja, aber wir können auch versuchen, dass es anhält, wenn wir nicht mehr hier sind. Wir sind jetzt verheiratet Bella und ich bin wirklich dazu bereit, es zu versuchen." Bella sah mich forschend an, sie wollte wohl sehen, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich will, dass weder Jacob noch Tanya sich zwischen uns stellen, ich will, dass es nur dich und mich gibt."

„Das will ich auch." Bella seufzte und küsste mich, damit war die Konversation beendet.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten wir damit, uns zu lieben und uns ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen. Es war, als ob wir wirklich ein ganz normales, frisch verheiratetes Paar wären. Wie erwähnten weder Jacob noch Tanya, doch ich wollte noch immer wissen, was zwischen Bella und Tanya vorgefallen war und konnte es nicht lassen, Bella zu fragen.

„Bella..."

„Was ist?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

„Was ist zwischen Tanya und dir passiert?" Bella versteifte sich in meinen Armen und sah mich nicht an.

„Nichts." Antwortet sie fest, ich seufzte. Ich wollte es wissen, wollte aber nicht das wenige zerstören, was wir bis jetzt erreicht hatten.

„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen es mir zu sagen, aber ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich neugierig bin...ich will verstehen, was passiert ist." Gab ich zu.

„Ich kann nicht, es steht mir nicht zu, dass zu erzählen." Sie küsste meine Brust, aber ich wollte mich nicht ablenken lassen.

„Aber..." Sie küsste mich weiter und setze sich dann auf mich, damit war die Konversation mal wieder beendet und wir liebten uns erneut.

Am dritten Tag versuchte ich Bella zu überreden mit mir schwimmen zu gehen.

„Und wenn das Wasser kalt ist?" Bella saß auf dem Bett und sah mich zweifelnd an. „Außerdem hat Alice mir nur irgendwelche winzigen Teile eingepackt, die kaum etwas bedecken."

„Seit zwei Tagen regnet es schon nicht mehr Bella und die Sonne hier ist sehr stark." Erklärte ich ihr. „Und diese Teile stehen dir bestimmt ausgezeichnet, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen, wir sind seit zwei Tagen nicht hier heraus gekommen." Bella wurde rot. „Zwei herrliche Tage." Murmelte sie leise.

„Also das war nicht nur meine Schuld, stimmts?" Ich ging zu und lehnte mich über sie, so dass sie sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen ließ. Wir lachten beide, bevor ich sie wieder küsste, sie grub sofort ihre Finger in meine Haare, aber ich stoppte, obwohl ich nichts lieber täte, als sie wieder zu lieben.

Es war nicht fair, ich musste ihr wenigstens etwas von der Gegend zeigen, ich fühlte mich wieder schuldig, ich hatte ihr durch meinen sturen Kopf die Flitterwochen versaut.

„Ey!" Schimpfte sie. „Was ist?"

„Ich bin so ein Idiot, weil ich dich hierher gebracht habe." Ich seufzte. „Wir sollten jetzt in einem schicken Hotel an einem schönen Strand sein, irgendwo wo es richtig schön ist."

„Mir gefällt es hier." Antwortete sie lächelnd. „Nur wir zwei und niemand der uns stört."

„Verzeih mir bitte, ich bin halt ein Idiot." Murmelte ich zerknirscht.

„Komm schon, ich kann es kaum erwarten das Wasser des Flusses zu testen." Sagte sie lachend und schubste mich von sich. „Ich ziehe auch einen dieser kleinen Teile an." Sie sprang auf, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich, ich lief lachend hinter ihr her.

Es war sonnig und warm, ein idealer Tag für eine Picknick, so packten wir alles nötige zusammen, zogen uns um und gingen dann zum Fluss.

„Das ist so schön hier!" Rief Bella aufgeregt. „Gehört das alles dir?" Sie drehte sich im Kreis.

„Ja." Antwortete ich nur und breitet die Decke unter einer alten Eiche aus.

„Hast du hier gelebt, als du klein warst?" Fragte sie mit offener Neugier, ich nickte.

„Ich habe hier gelebt bis ich fünfzehn war." Murmelte ich. „Kurz nachdem meine Mama gestorben war, hat Carlisle mich hier gefunden. Er und die Masens hatten schon lange nichts mehr von uns gehört und sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich ihnen nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte und sie sich nicht von meiner Mama verabschieden konnten." Bella streichelte meine Wange. „Aber ich war egoistisch und wollte sie für mich alleine haben, sie war meine Welt, dass einzige reale das ich damals gehabt hatte."

„Das tut mir Leid." Sagte Bella und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Amor." Sie lächelte und zog sich dann ihr Kleid über den Kopf, sie trug einen hübschen, blauen Badeanzug, der sich perfekt an ihre Formen schmiegte. Ich stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und Bella wurde natürlich rot.

„Du bist so schön."

„Danke." Murmelte sie beschämt. Auch ich zog mich aus und wir sprangen zusammen in den Fluss. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag draußen, schwammen, aßen und liebten uns unter freiem Himmel.

So verbrachten wir die restlichen Tage unserer Flitterwochen, in perfekter Harmonie, bis der Tag kam, an dem wir wieder in die Realität zurück mussten. Wir mussten diesen herrlichen Traum verlassen, aber ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, ihr zu zeigen, dass wir genauso glücklich sein konnten, wenn wir wieder zurück auf der Hacienda waren. Ich würde um ihre Liebe kämpfen und gewinnen.

Wir hatten uns oft geliebt und Bella war sehr zärtlich und hingebungsvoll, aber bis jetzt hatte sie mir noch nicht gesagt, dass sie mich liebte und das war das einzige, was ich von ihr hören wollte.

„Hast du alles?" Fragte ich, Bella nickte und reichte mir ihre Tasche. Die Woche war viel zu schnell zu Ende gegangen und wir mussten wieder zurück.

„Gehen wir?" Ich hatte das Flugzeug gehört und jetzt war es endgültig vorbei. Bella nickte und wir gingen aus unserem kleinen Flitterwochenparadies. Bella zog seufzend die Tür hinter uns zu, ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Ich hatte Angst, Angst das die Mauer die wir eingerissen hatte, wieder zwischen uns auftauchen könnte.

„Hallo." Begrüßte uns der Pilot und nah mir unsere Koffer ab. Bella lächelte ihn an und kletterte ins Flugzeug, ich tat es ihr nach.

„Nach Hause?" Fragte der Pilot, als er auf seinen Sitz saß.

„Nach Hause." Antwortete ich und hoffte, dass alles so harmonisch bleiben würde.


	18. Zurück in der Realität

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Zurück in der Realität. Edwards Pov.

Der Rückflug verlief ruhig, Bella schlief nach gut zwanzig Minuten ein. Sie hatte sich beim Start an meine Schulter gelehnt und da war sie auch geblieben. Ich war glücklich und traurig zugleich, wenn ich an die Zeit in unserer Holzhütte zurück dachte, es war schließlich nur ein Waffenstillstand gewesen. Was wenn Bella es nicht versuchen wollte? Was wenn sie diesen Hund bevorzugte und mit ihm durch brannte? Ich zwang mich selber dazu, nicht so negativ zu denken.

„Wir landen gleich." Sagte der Pilot und ich streichelte Bella über die Wange, damit sie aufwachte. Langsam machte sie die Augen auf und lächelte, ich lächelte zufrieden zurück.

„Sind wir da?" Fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Wir landen in wenigen Minuten." Erklärte ich, sie nickte und kuschelte sich fest an mich. Ich hoffte, dass ihr die Überraschung gefallen würde, die ich für sie vorbereitet hatte.

Der Pilot setzte zur Landung an, Bella drückte ihr Gesicht fest gegen meine Brust und ich streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Haare. Als das Flugzeug fast direkt vorm Haus hielt, sahen uns einige der Arbeiter erstaunt an.

„Edward, was..." Ich erstickte ihre Frage mit einem Kuss und half ihr dann aus dem Flugzeug.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du zuerst deine Familie sehen möchtest." Sie strahlte mich an und ich streichelte ihr über die Wange.

„Isabella!"

„Papa!" Bella rannte zu ihrem Vater und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dann war James dran, er packte seine Schwester und wirbelte sie im Kreis, was Bella zum lachen brachte. James hatte sich verändert, so als ob er endlich erwachsen werden würde. Die Tatsache, dass er sich für meine übereilte Hochzeit mit Bella verantwortlich fühlte, hatte ihn reifen lassen.

„Oh Schatz, ich hab dich so vermisst." Sagte Charlie und nahm Bella wieder in den Arm. „Das war die längste Woche meines Lebens."

„Ach Papa." Schimpfte Bella etwas.

„Guten Tag." Sagte ich und ging auf sie zu.

„Edward, Junge, komm her." Sagte Charlie und zog auch mich in eine kurze Umarmung, James nickte mir zu, dann stellte ich mich neben Bella und legte meinen Arm um ihre Taille, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Na die Flitterwochen scheinen euch ja gut bekommen zu sein." Scherzte Charlie und ich fühlte mich wieder schuldig.

„Papa! Ich glaube nicht, dass du über unsere Flitterwochen und alles was dazu gehört reden möchtest." Bella wurde rot, genau wie ihr Vater.

„Oh, ich glaube, da hast du Recht." Gab sich Charlie geschlagen und lächelte. Ich beobachtet die beiden und konnte es kaum abwarten, selber eine Tochter zu haben, der ich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen konnte.

Charlie bat uns ins Haus und einer der Arbeiter brachte unser Gepäck in einen der Lieferwagen, der uns später nach Hause bringen würde. Bella begrüßte Angela und Maria, dann gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo uns frisches Zitronenwasser serviert wurde.

Bella redete mit ihrem Vater über die Hacienda, die Ernte und die Pferde, was mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihr noch Blanquita zurückgeben musste und auch ihren Schmuck, den ich beim Juwelier zurückgekauft hatte.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen Papa." Sagte Bella plötzlich und ich bemerkte, wie müde Charlie aussah, die ganze Aufregung war wohl etwas viel für ihn.

„Mir geht es gut Schatz." Versicherte er und Bella sah ihn strafend an, was Charlie laut lachen ließ.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich nicht schonst. Maria hat mir gesagt, dass du die letzten Tage auch nicht gut gegessen hast." Schimpfte Bella.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass meine eigenen Leute hinter meinem Rücken reden." Schnaufte Charlie.

„Das machen sie nur, weil sie dich gern haben und jetzt komm." Bella stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, zähneknirschend stand Charlie auf.

„Ich bringe Papa auf sein Zimmer, ich bin gleich wieder da." Erklärte Bella.

„Selbstverständlich Amor." Sie lächelte mich an.

„Leiste Edward Gesellschaft bis Bella wieder da ist James." Befahl Charlie regelrecht und James, der schon aufgestanden war, setzte sich wieder hin. Bella ging mit ihrem Vater aus dem Zimmer und ich sah James an.

„Edward..." Sagte er ohne mich anzusehen. „Sag mir bitte, dass du sie gut behandelt hast...Bella hat es nicht verdient das..."

„Deiner Schwester geht es gut James." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich sie gezwungen habe, ist die Antwort nein." James seufzte erleichtert. „Niemals würde ich sie zu irgendetwas zwingen. Sie ist mein Frau und so werde ich sie auch behandeln, hier und auch zu Hause, sie hat jetzt ihren Platzt an meiner Seite und das hat hat jeder zu respektieren...mich eingeschlossen."

„Das beruhigt mich etwas." Sagte James, sichtlich erleichtert. „Und Danke für alles, was du für meinen Vater und die Hacienda getan hast."

„Das hatte ich Bella versprochen, außerdem erwarte ich Ergebnisse bei der Ernte zu sehen. Dein Vater ist nicht mehr der jüngste und wegen seiner Krankheit kann er sich nicht so kümmern wie er möchte, aber hier bist du, sein Sohn, ein Swan... und ich hoffe, dass du dich darum kümmerst, dass die Hacienda Gewinn einbringt."

„Ich weiß." Sagte er leicht beschämt. „Ich werde tun was nötig ist."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Die Papiere der Hacienda sind in deinem Haus, Papa weiß nichts davon, er überlasst solche Sachen Bella und mir." Erklärte er.

„Gut, sobald ich die ersten Ergebnisse bei der Ernte sehe, bekommst du sie zurück." Sagte ich.

„Wie du meinst." Antwortete er überrascht.

„James..." Bella kam wieder ins Zimmer. „Papa schläft, er hat gesagt, dass du nicht vergessen sollst mit Don Miquel wegen dem Dünger zu reden."

„Stimmt und ich bin schon spät dran." Sagt er, sprang auf und umarmte seine Schwester wieder. „Wir sehen uns Bella und pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch." Murmelte Bella.

„Bis dann Edward." Verabschiedete er sich auch von mir und ging raus. Ich wollte gerade mit Bella zum Auto gehen, als ich diese verhasste Stimme hörte.

„Bella..." Wir waren kaum eine Stunde hier und schon tauchte der verdammte Hund auf.

„Jacob." Sagte Bella fast schob erschrocken und hielt sich an meiner Hand fest.

„Was willst du Knecht!" Knurrte ich sofort und Bella schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich muss mit Bella reden."

„Das heißt Mrs. Cullen für dich!" Wies ich ihn zurecht.

„Es reicht." Sagte Bella genervt. „Vielleicht könnt ihr euch mal nicht wie zwei Stiere in der Arena benehmen." Sie drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe herauf, wahrscheinlich in ihr Zimmer.

„Verschwinde!" Knurrte ich wieder.

„Das soll mir Bella sagen." Er hatte nicht vor aufzugeben.

„Ich dachte das jetzt alles klar wäre, sie ist schließlich nicht zu eurem Date erschienen." Er sah mich an, als ob er mir jeden Moment an den Hals springen würde.

„Du weißt es?"

„Bella hat es mir gesagt." Log ich frech. „Sie hat mir auch gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und nicht daran denk, mit dir abzuhauen." Noch eine Lüge.

„Du bist ein Lügner!"

„Und du ein verdammter Knecht, der nicht weiß wo sein Platz ist!" Wir standen uns jetzt wirklich wie zwei Stiere gegenüber und einer würde nachgeben müssen und das war bestimmt nicht ich. „Bella ist mir mir zusammen und da wird sie auch bleiben, an der Seite ihres Ehemannes!"

„Du..."

„Was ist hier los!" Sam kam rein und sah uns durchdringend an. „Ich suche dich schon eine Weile Jake, du wirst im Stall gebraucht."

„Jetzt nicht Sam." Er sah mich weiterhin fest an.

„Geh und mach deine Arbeit Knecht!" Knurrte ich.

„Verdammter Städter." Jacob machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch Sam legte sofort seine große Hand auf Jacobs Schulter.

„Jacob, wir müssen jetzt gehen!" Sagte Sam fest, Jacob versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln.

„Sam..."

„Ich habe gesagt, wir gehen jetzt!Wir haben viel Arbeit und Mr. Cullen ist bestimmt müde von der Reise, genau wie Mrs. Cullen." Sagte Sam fest und Jacob knurrte.

„Aber..."

„Komm jetzt Jake." Wiederholte Sam. „Mr. Swan wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn er hört, dass du seinen Schwiegersohn belästigst." Jacob ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das ist noch nicht zu Ende Cullen." Knurrte Jacob, drehte sich um und ging endlich.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber Jacob ist jung und sehr temperamentvoll, er schlägt manchmal über die Stränge." Entschuldigte sich Sam für Jacob, tippte sich kurz an den Hut und ging dann hinter Jacob her. Ich schnaufte, dieser verdammte Knecht musste alles zerstören.

Ich machte mich sofort auf die Suche nach Bella und fand sie, wie ich vermutet hatte, in ihrem Zimmer. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte leise.

„Tut mir Leid Bella." Ich setzte mich zu ihr und sie sah mich traurig an.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass er kommen soll."

„Ich weiß." Ich nahm sie in den Arm und sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Ich muss endlich mit Jake reden, ich will nicht, dass er sich weiterhin einmischt." Erklärte sie.

„Ich auch nicht." Versicherte ich. „Jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehen, könnte ich ihn umbringen."

„Aber..das kannst du nicht..."

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich wieder.

„Ich werde gleich mit ihm reden." Beschloss sie, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rede Morgen mit ihm, es ist schon spät und wir müssen nach Hause. Sie warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Bella gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der mich zuerst überraschte, den ich dann aber begeistert erwiderte.

„Und das war wofür?"

„Für alles." Antwortete Bella. „Danke."

Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir machten uns endlich auf den Weg nach Hause, einer der Arbeiter fuhr uns und als wir vor unsrem Haus hielten,warteten schon Esme und Alice auf uns. Sie umarmten Bella und mich stürmisch, nahmen dann Bella mit ins Haus und ließen mich mit den Koffern einfach stehen. Aber wenig später kamen Jasper und Emmett aus dem Haus und halfen mir mit dem Gepäck.

Wir fanden die vier Frauen, zusammen mit Carlisle, im Wohnzimmer.

„Ohh Bella, du musst uns alles erzählen." Quietschte Alice aufgeregt. „Acapulco muss einfach fantastisch sein, Edward hat mich noch nie dahin mitgenommen, er bevorzugt Puerto Vallerta, aber das wird er dir bestimmt auch noch zeigen."

Bella lächelte unsicher und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und ich hatte wieder ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen.

„Wir waren nicht in Acapulco Alice." Antwortete ich für Bella.

„Was? Warum?" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Ich hab doch persönlich die Reservierung gemacht."

„Also..." Fing ich an und bemerkte, dass Jasper mich forschend ansah, er schien mal wieder etwas zu ahnen, was mich mich noch schlechter fühlen ließ. „Wir waren auf der alten Masen-Farm."

„Masen-Farm?" Fragte Rose und ich nickte. „Warm solltest du das tun?" Wollte sie ungläubig wissen.

„Oh Gott Edward! Das hast du nicht getan!" Rief Alice außer sich. „Es waren ihre Flitterwochen, du hättest mit ihr shoppen und in die besten Restaurants gehen sollen und nicht auf dieses Stückchen Land am Ende der Welt."

Ich wollte gerade antworten, doch Bella kam mir zuvor.

„Mir allem Respekt Alice, aber die Masen-Farm ist ein wunderschöner Ort, mir hat es dort sehr gut gefallen und ich bin froh, dass Edward da mit mir unsere Flitterwochen verbracht hat. Uns hat es gefallen und das ist das wichtigste, ich mag keine großen Menschenmengen und nur daran hat Edward gedacht." Erklärte meine Frau fest, Alice schnaufte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Bella war jetzt ihre beste Freundin und sie würde nie etwas sagen, was sie verletzten könnte.

„Wie du meinst." Sagte Alice nach einigen Minuten. „Aber du hast Recht, dass wichtigste ist, dass es euch beiden gefallen hat." Jetzt strahlte sie Bella wieder an und Esme rief uns alle zum Essen.

Rosalie erzählte Bella stolz, was sie schon alles übers Landleben gelernt hatte und das sie jetzt schon galoppieren konnte, ohne dabei vom Pferd zu fallen, was mich zum lachen brachte. Bella sah mich strafend an, weil ich über Rose lachte, ich nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, dafür lächelte mich Bella wieder an, was wiederum Esme zum strahlen brachte, die uns beobachtete.

Alle schienen zu merken, dass sich etwas zwischen mir und Bella geändert hatte und zwar zum Positiven. Gegen zehn, wir waren wieder ins Wohnzimmer gewechselt, legte Bella ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter und ihr fielen langsam die Augen zu.

„Oh Schatz." Sagte Esme liebevoll. „Ihr solltet noch oben gehen, Bella ist ja völlig erschöpft."

„Natürlich ist sie das Mama." Kam es von Emmett. „Edward hat sie bestimmt nicht viel schlafen lassen." Sagte er zweideutig und Bella wurde rot.

„Emmett!" Kam es mehrstimmig von allen Seite.

„Eddie." Sagte Rose. „Der Bär wird bestraft werden, dafür werde ich schon sorgen." Erklärte sie süffisant und als ich Emmetts entsetzest Gesicht sah, konnte ich mir ihre Bestrafung gut vorstellen.

Es entstand ein kleiner Schlagabtausch zwischen Rose und Emmett, in den sich auch Alice einmischte, als sie fertig waren, war Bella tief und fest eingeschlafen.

„Nun geht schon nach oben." Sagte Esme und ich widersprach ihr nicht.

Ich hob Bella auf meine Arme und trug sie die Treppe herauf, so wie ich es vor einer Woche schon mal gemacht hatte und sie kuschelte sich an meine Brust.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen, legte ich meinen schlafenden Engel aufs Bett,sobald sie die weiche Matratze unter sich spürte, kuschelte sie sich in die Kissen. Lächelnd betrachtete ich sie, manchmal war sie süß wie ein kleines Mädchen, aber ich liebte es auch, wenn sie wild wie eine Löwin war.

Ich streichelte über ihre Wange und sie lächelte im Schlaf. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, suchte ich in den Schubladen ein Nachthemd für Bella und stöhnte innerlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit Alice schimpfen oder mich bei ihr bedanken sollte, was ich fand waren keine Nachthemden, sondern Negligees die alle viel zu kurz und zu durchsichtig waren, als das sie erlaubt sein konnten.

Ich entschied mich für ein kurzes, blaues etwas und machte die Schublade wieder zu. Mir gefiel die Farbe blau an Bella und dieses Nachthemdchen, war mit schöner, durchsichtiger Spitze verziert. Ich versuchte Bella zu wecken, was aber völlig erfolglos war, sie schlief tief und fest.

Da sie auf der Seite lag, war es einfach ihr die Hose auf zumachen, aber ich musste sie ihr auch ausziehen.

„Bella." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. „Ich muss dich umziehen Schatz." Sie machte ihre Augen ein paar Millimeter weit auf, nickte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, so das ich ihr die Hose über die Beine ziehen konnte. Dann zog ich ihr auch die Bluse aus und betrachtete einen Moment meine fast nackte Frau, sofort erwachte mein Verlangen, aber was ich gerade tat hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun, ich wollte nur, dass sie es bequem hatte. Ich zog ihr das Nachthemdchen an und unterdrückte meine niederen Instinkte, Bella war müde und sollte sich ausruhen, sie würde mir nicht weglaufen, sie war meine Frau.

Ich legte mich zu ihr, deckte uns zu und zog sie an meine Brust, sie wehrte sich nicht und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch mir die Augen zufielen. Ich schlief zufrieden ein, ich hatte die Frau meiner Träume in meinen Armen.


	19. Unerwartete Ereignisse

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Danke Vampier Freak für dein Review, also es wird nicht wirklich lange harmonisch bleiben.

Unerwartet Ereignisse. Bellas Pov.

Die letzte Woche war einfach wunderbar, unsere Flitterwochen waren unglaublich, obwohl es am Anfang nicht so aussah, aber nachdem wir uns wieder geliebt hatten...änderte sich alles, vielleicht änderte es sich nur, wenn wir uns liebten.

Ich liebte Edward, aber ich hatte Angst, dass er mich nicht liebte und das er mich wieder verletzten könnte, das hatte er schon zu oft getan und ich würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen. Aber ich war bereit es mit ihm zu versuchen.

Er hatte mich gestern Abend ins Bett gebracht, mich liebevoll ausgezogen und mir ein Nachthemd angezogen, jetzt merkte ich seine Arme um meinen Körper und machte langsam die Augen auf, ich sah direkt auf Edwards breite Brust und musste lächeln.

Der Blick zum Fenster zeigte mir, dass es noch nicht mal hell wurde und ich kuschelte mich wieder an meinen Mann und betrachtet sein friedliches Gesicht. Ich musste an seine weichen und zarten Berührungen denken, die unglaublich waren, er war delikat und geduldig mit mir gewesen, man könnte es fast liebevoll nennen.

Ohne nachzudenken küsste ich seine Brust, er bewegte sich etwas und drückte mich fester an sich, ich streichelte ihm über die Wange und als ich auf der Höhe seiner Lippen war, drehte er leicht den Kopf und küsste meine Handfläche.

„Du bist wach." Beschuldigte ich ihn.

„Ja Miss." Sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Sie können mich also nicht ausnutzen." Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Blödmann." Ich schlug ihn auf die Schulter, aber er lachte nur und zog mich enger an sich.

„Von wegen Blödmann, ich bin armer Mann, der ein Opfer seiner wunderbaren Frau ist." Antwortete er verschmitzt.

„Und warum?" Machte ich sein Spielchen mit.

„Weißt du was für eine Qual es war, dir dieses Nachthemdchen anzuziehen und dich nicht berühren zu können?" Fragte er, als ob es wirklich ganz schrecklich für ihn gewesen wäre.

„Edward!" Schimpfte ich.

„Das ist die reine Wahrheit."

„Und wie kann ich das wiedergutmachen?" Machte ich weiter und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange, sofort konnte ich das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen und bekam meine Antwort, als ich Sekunden später auf dem Rücken lag und Edward sich über mich beugte.

Er küsste mich sanft und seine Hüften passten sich perfekt an meine an, ich konnte eine stöhnen nicht vermeiden als ich ihn spürte, er brachte mich immer wieder dazu, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor.

Wir hatten uns und unserer Körper in der Woche die wir allein gewesen waren,besser kennen gelernt und es war ein Genuss Edward zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden, was wir ausgiebig taten und danach schliefen wir beide, fest aneinander gekuschelt, wieder ein.

„Was hast du Heute vor?" Fragte ich Edward einige Stunden später, er zog sich gerade seine Stiefel an und ich bürstete mir gerade die Haare. Heute würde ich eines von den Kleidern anziehen, die Alice mir gekauft hatte.

„Also, ich muss nach den Weinreben sehen, mich um einige Papiere kümmern und sehen, was die Woche über so passiert ist." Erklärte er und stand auf.

„Und du Schatz?" Er kam zu mir und mein Herz schlug schneller, wie immer wenn er das tat.

„Ich glaube, ich werde Papa besuchen und mit...Jacob reden." Bei meinen Worten versteifte Edward sich und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Du hast mich darum gebeten, erinnerst du dich?" Fragte ich und er schnaufte nur.

„Du musst nicht nervös werden, ich bin jetzt deine Frau Edward und das werde ich auch bleiben. Bevor ich zu meinem Vater gehe, werde ich noch bei der Mama von Demetri vorbeigehen, sie ist sehr krank."

„Bist du sicher?" Wollte er wissen und ich nickte.

„Ich sehe dich beim Essen." Edward gab mir einen Kuss und ging. Ich zog mich fertig an und ging dann auch nach unten, dort waren Alice und Rose dabei, frische Blumen in die Vasen zu stellen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte Alice neugierig.

„Zu meinem Vater und zu James." Erklärte ich.

„Oh, schöne Grüße und sei zum Essen wieder da." Sagte Alice fröhlich und winkte mir hinterher.

„Ok." Sagte ich, während ich aus dem Haus ging. Ich würde zu Fuß gehen, dass brauchte ich jetzt, ich wollte die gewohnten Gerüche genießen und den weichen Rasen unter meinen Füßen spüren.

Als ich zu den Häusern der Arbeiter kam, wurde ich von allen Seiten freundlich gegrüßt.

„Hallo." Begrüßt ich Felix, Demetris Bruder, erfreut, als ich ihm vor dem Haus seiner Mutter traf.

„Mrs. Cullen."

„Felix, ich bin Bella. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Jetzt bist du die Herrin dieser Hacienda." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Und du bist noch immer der gleiche Blödmann und weißt genau, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man mich wie jemanden behandelt der ich nicht bin." Sagte ich.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, wir haben schon im Sandkasten miteinander gespielt, also behandle mich bitte so normal wie immer, ist das klar?"

„Ok." Sagte er klein laut.

„Wie geht es deiner Mama?" Fragte ich und sein Gesicht wurde traurig.

„Ihr...sie ist sehr krank und schläft gerade." Sagte er dann. „Und mir tut es Leid was Tanya gemacht hat." Fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld...sie ist..."

„Meine Cousine, somit gehört sie zu unserer Familie und ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was wir bei ihr falsch gemacht haben...ich meine, warum sie sich so verhält, erst James und jetzt..." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich so verändert hat."

„Jeder sucht sich seinen eigenen Weg Felix und Tanya hat ihren gewählt." Sagte ich.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht und Danke, dass du dich um meine Mama sorgst."

„Das mach ich doch immer, deine Mama war so gut zu mir, als meine gestorben ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ohne euch und den Blacks aus uns geworden wäre..." Ich brach ab und kämpfte kurz mit den Tränen. „Ich komme später noch einmal wieder, wenn deine Mama wach ist." Fügte ich dann hinzu.

„Pass auf dich auf Kleine." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muss jetzt an die Arbeit, dein Mann besteht irgendwie immer auf Pünktlichkeit." Scherzte er und wir lachten beide, dann machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater.

„Na sieh mal an wer wieder da ist." Hörte ich die schrecklichste Stimme der Welt hinter mir.

„Was willst du Tanya?" Fragte ich kalt und drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Von dir gar nichts. Was ich brauche, kann mir eher dein Mann geben." Sagte sie süffisant und ich hatte Lust, ihr ihr Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Edward braucht deine Dienste nicht mehr, ich dachte, dass selbst du das begriffen hast." Sagte ich von oben herab.

„Er hat sich nicht beschwert." Behauptete sie. „Und ehrlich gesagt, hat er mich letzte Nacht besucht, als du geschlafen hast."

Sie war so dumm und ich würde nicht auf ihre Spielchen eingehen.

„Du solltest dir deine Lügen für jemand anderen aufsparen Tanya." Ich sah sie gleichgültig an. „Edward war letzte Nacht mit mir beschäftigt, du weißt schon, wir sind frisch verheiratet und Edward kann einfach nicht genug bekommen."

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst, er ist so stark und potent..."

„Und er gehört mir und ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir jedes deiner fürchterlichen Haare einzeln von deinem holen Kopf reißen werde,solltest du dich ihm auch nur noch einmal nähern." Sagte ich kalt.

„Dumm bist du,wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass er bei dir bleiben wird." Fauchte sie.

„Er ist mein Mann und dabei wir es auch bleiben." Sie lachte schrill.

„Er wollte dich nur im Bett haben und die Ehe war der Preis den er dafür bezahlen musste, aber sobald du ihn langweilst... wird er dich verlassen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er das tut."

„Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen Tanya." Antwortete ich darauf nur.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn behältst, nicht ihn, du hast schon James und Edward gehört mir." Sie machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Du bist ja krank, James ist mein Bruder, wie du genau weißt."

„Das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten ihn mir wegzunehmen." Keifte sie.

„Er hat dich geliebt Tanya, aber hat zum Glück früh genug erkannt, was für eine Person du bist."

„Du hast ihn mir weggenommen!" Sie gab mir eine Ohrfeige, die sie umgehen von mir zurück bekam, sie stolperte und fiel auf den Rasen.

„Da gehörst du hin, auf den Boden und leg dich nie wieder mit mir an, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Bruder wieder verletzt. Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und teuer dafür bezahlt...zu teuer."

„Wir werden schon sehen, wer hier zuletzt lacht."

„Und wie wir das sehen werden." Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und ging an ihr vorbei, während sie laut vor sich hin fluchte.

Jetzt mit verdammt schlechter Laune, machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zu meinem Vater. Ich hatte Lust dieser Schlampe den Hals um zudrehen und konnte nicht verstehen, wie Edward mit ihr hatte zusammen sein können...das tat weh, noch mehr als das, was sie mit meinem Bruder gemacht hatte.

Sie hatte sich Edward nur an den Hals geschmissen, um sich an mir zu rächen. Sie war verrückt und krank, wie konnte sie nur glauben das James und ich...?

„Bella." Ich seufzte und drehte mich um, ich war hier um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber ich hätte mich gerne vorher etwas von meinem Zusammenstoß mit Tanya erholt. Ich musste endlich alles mit Jacob klären, ich wollte nicht noch mehr Probleme mit Edward und wenn der kurze Schmerz den ich Jacob jetzt zufügen musste, mir dabei helfen würde glücklich zu werden, musste ich es tun, auch wenn es egoistisch war.

„Hallo Jake."

„Gott Bella...ich hab auf dich gewartet, ich hab dir so viel..."

„Wir müssen reden Jacob." Unterbrach ich ihn sofort, er nickte und mein Herz zog sich zusammen, ich würde meinem besten Freund jetzt sehr weh tun müssen.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen? Ich habe die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet und du...du bist nicht gekommen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen würde." Antwortete ich. „Ich dachte, du hättest es verstanden, ich...ich bin jetzt mit Edward zusammen, ich bin seine Frau und gehöre jetzt zu ihm."

„Aber du liebst ihn nicht!" Schrie er und kam auf mich zu, aus seinen Augen blitzte die Wut und zum ersten mal, hatte ich Angst vor ihm. Ich machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben Bella, ich würde dir doch nie weh tun." Sagte er verletzt.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir weh tun muss, aber ich...ich...vielleicht hältst du mich für mich für falsch, aber...aber ich habe mich in meinen Ehemann verliebt." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig. „Ich habe mich in Edward verliebt Jacob."

„Lügnerin! Du kannst ihn nicht lieben Bella, nicht ihn, nicht wenn wir...Gott! Wir hatten so viele Pläne Bella."

„Es tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich nur.

„Es tut dir Leid?" Schrie er und ich zuckte zusammen, seine Stimme war voller Schmerz und Wut, viel Wut, die ich ausgelöst hatte. „Hast du eine verdammte Vorstellung davon, wie weh du mir tust?"

„Jake..." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich kannte diesen Schmerz, es war der gleiche Schmerz den ich empfunden hatte, als ich von Edward und Tanya erfahren hatte.

„Verflucht Bella, ich wollte bei Charlie um deine Hand anhalten und ich bin sicher, dass er sie mir gegeben hätte, wir würden hier bei ihm sein und er würde seine Enkel aufwachsen sehen." Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden mich schuldig zu fühlen, Charlie würde seine Enkel aufwachsen sehen, nur das Jacob nicht ihr Vater war, sondern Edward.

„Ich wollte dir nie weh tun Jake, niemals..."

„Noch eine Lüge!" Schrie er wieder. „Du bist genau wie alle anderen, dich interessiert nur das Geld."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du. Wie wenig kennst du mich eigentlich Jacob Black?"

„Ich kenne dich nicht, dass stimmt. Ich habe keine Ahnung was aus Bella geworden ist, meiner Freundin, meiner Liebe."

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden, dass ist alles."

„Du hast dich zum negativen verändert." Beschuldigt er mich.

„Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht weh tun Jacob, aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass es noch mehr Missverständnisse gibt, du bist mein Freund und ich hab dich lieb...aber nicht so." Fügte ich schnell hinzu, als ich einen Schimmer der Hoffnung in seinen Augen sah. „Ich kann dich nicht lieben Jacob, jetzt nicht mehr."

„Du wirst wegen ihm leiden müssen Bella, es hat schon angefangen, er hat dich von uns entfernt." Behauptet er.

„Er liebt mich Jacob.." Dessen war ich mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich hatte immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung und vielleicht hatte James ja Recht und es war Edwards Art mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutet. Wenn wir uns liebten, konnte ich etwas in seinen Augen sehen, das nicht nur Verlangen und Leidenschaft war.

„Er liebt dich nicht Bella, er kann dich nie so lieben und schätzen wie ich, siehst du das nicht?" Er nahm mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich, er machte mir wieder Angst, die Wut in seinen schwarzen Augen hatte sich noch nie gegen mich gerichtet und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

„Ich liebe dich Bella." Jetzt wo er so nah war,konnte ich riechen, dass er wieder getrunken hatte.

„Du bist betrunken." Warf ich ihm vor.

„Das tut nichts zu Sache." Sagte er und ließ mich los. „Warum liebst du mich nicht Bella, warum?"

„Ich liebe dich Jacob,aber nicht so, eher wie einen Bruder, wie meinen besten Freund. Das ich mich in Edward verliebe, hatte ich nicht geplant." Sagte ich traurig.

„Du kannst ihn nicht lieben, nicht ihn." Murmelte er. „Sie hatte Recht, sie hat immer Recht."

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich neugierig, aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Jacob lief hin und her, dabei sah er mich immer wieder an, ich wusste nicht ob es der Schmerz oder die Wut in seinen Augen war, die mich erstarren ließen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und ich war noch eine gutes Stück vom Haus entfernt.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Ich schaffte es einen Schritt zu machen, bevor er mich aufhielt.

„Nein!" Schrie Jacob. „Du kannst nicht zu ihm gehen!" Er kam wieder auf mich zu.

„Ich gehe zu meinem Vater." Erklärte ich. „Er wartet auf mich."

„Unsere Konversation ist noch nicht beendet."

„Ich habe alles gesagt. Ich bin Edwards Frau und das wird sich nicht ändern." Sagte ich fest.

„Ist es das? Ist es, weil er dich zur Frau gemacht hat?" Jacob kam bedrohlich nahe.

„Ich bin seine Frau Jake."

„Ich kann das auch Bella." Damit machte er den letzten Schritt auf mich zu, ich versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber meine Koordination war noch nie besonders und ich fiel beim Rückwärts gehen auf meinen Hintern. Erschrocken schrie ich auf, als Jake über mir spürte.

„Ich kann dich auch zur Frau machen Bella."

„Es reicht Jake." Versuchte ich vernünftig auf ihn einzureden, obwohl ich verdammte Angst würde keiner schreien hören, um die Uhrzeit kam keiner der Arbeiter hier vorbei.

„Warum? Hast du ihm auch gesagt, dass er aufhören soll?" Schrie er mich an.

„Lass mich los!" Schrie ich und versuchte ihn los zu werden, aber er war viel schwerer und stärker als ich.

„Kämpfe nicht Bella." Er küsste meine Stirn. „Wir werden zusammen sein, lass mich dir zeigen, dass auch ich dich befriedigen kann."

„Ich will nicht! Lass mich!" Ich wand mich unter ihm, aber er hielt mich fest. „Du tust mir weh!" Schrie ich.

„Er hat dich gezwungen Bella, streite es nicht immer ab. Aber ich werde sanft zu ihr sein, dass verspreche ich." Ich wollte ihn anschreien und ihm sagen, dass Edward sanft zu mir war, so sanft, dass ich mich wie auf Wolken fühlte. „Lass mich dich lieben Bella."

„Ich will das nicht Jake!" Er sah mich wütend an, drückte sich gegen meinen Körper und küsste mich grob. Ich schaffte es meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und seinem Kuss auszuweichen.

„Nein Jake! Du tust mir weh!" Er musste doch wieder zu Vernunft kommen und mein Jake werden.

„Ich tu dir weh? Weißt du wie weh du mir getan hast?"

„Bitte Jake, verzeih mir, aber tu mir das nicht an." Flehte ich, als ich seine Hände auf meinem Körper spürte, machte ich verzweifelt die Augen zu, dass war nicht mein bester Freund, das war nicht mein Jake.

Doch plötzlich war Jacob weg und ich war frei. Ich riss meine Augen auf und stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen, nicht weit von mir lag Jacob im Gras und Demetri schlug auf ihn ein. Ich fühlte einen Arm um mich und schrie erschrocken auf.

„Shh Bella, ich bins Sam. Geht es dir gut?"

„Er soll ihn nicht umbringen." Flehte ich und sah zu Jacob und Demetri. Das war nicht mein Freund, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passierte. Er musst von irgendwas besessen sein, er würde mir nie weh tun.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Schrie Demetri. „Wie konntest du nur?"

„Es ist nicht anderes, als das was er getan hat." Verteidigte sich Jacob und ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte.

„Das gibt dir nicht das Recht dazu sie zu vergewaltigen." Vergewaltigung, das Wort hallte in meinem Kopf wieder und ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und schluchzte.

„Nimm ihn mit." Sagte Demetri zu irgendjemandem den ich durch meine Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte Sam besorgt.

„Er...er."

„Shh, jetzt ist alles gut. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ich gehe Edward holen." Sagte Demetri.

„Nein!" Sagte ich schnell. „Nicht Edward."

„Aber..." Fing Demetri an.

„Er wird ihn umbringen." Schluchzte ich. „Jacob ist nicht er selbst, er wusste nicht was er tat." Ich wusste selber, dass ich Jacob damit vor mir selber entschuldigen wollte.

„Edward sollte es wissen." Sagte Demetri hart, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verspricht mir, dass du ihm nichts sagst. Versprich es mir Demetri."

„Ich verspreche es." Gab er sich geschlagen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Jacob los ist." Sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Du musst ihn anzeigen." Kam es von Demetri und ich merkte, wie sich Sam versteifte.

„Nein...ich..."

„Du musst es tun Bella." Machte Demetri weiter.

„Nein...Bitte...das war nicht Jacob..."

„Sie hat Recht." Unterstütze mich Sam.

„Verteidige ihn nicht." Knurrte Demetri.

„Ich verteidige ihn nicht."

„Du hast gesehen, was er tun wollte."

„Und du hast seine Augen gesehen." Knurrte jetzt Sam. „Er war wie weggetreten und nicht nur vom Alkohol."

„Wie auch immer, er wollte ihr Gewallt antun."

„Bitte." Bat ich wieder. „Ich möchte zu meinem Papa." Sie sahen mich beide an und nickten, dann halfen sie mir auf Sams Pferd und brachten mich nach Hause. Schweigend legten wir den Weg bis zum Haus zurück und nachdem Sam mir vom Pferd geholfen hatte, rannte ich sofort in meine altes Zimmer.

Dort warf ich mich auf mein Bett, heulte mich richtig aus und fragte mich, was mit meinem besten Freund passiert war.


	20. Rosen und Dornen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Wie immer, Danke Vampir Freak für deinen Review.

Rosen und Dornen. Bellas Pov.

Nachdem ich mich richtig ausgeweint und versucht hatte, das Verhalten Jacobs zu verstehen, wusch ich mir das Gesicht und zog mich um. Mein Kleid war ganz schmutzig und da ich noch Sachen im Haus meines Vaters hatte, suchte ich mir ein Kleid in einer ähnlichen Farbe raus und zog es an. Dann ging ich endlich zu meinem Vater, der sich natürlich freute mich zu sehen.

Wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche, bis ich merkte, wie spät es schon war und das es Zeit zum Essen war. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Papa und bat Sam mich zur Hacienda zu fahren.

„Danke." Sagte ich bevor ich ausstieg.

„Bells...das mit Jacob tut mir Leid." Sagte Sam.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist, dass war nicht Jake."

„Er...leidet, dass ist alles."

„Ich wollte ihm nie weh tun."

„Ich weiß und es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du ihn nicht liebst." Er sah mich verständnisvoll an. „Du solltest rein gehen, dein Mann wartet schon." Ich sah zum Haus und da stand Edward an der Tür und wartete.

„Bis bald Sam." Verabschiedete ich mich.

„Pass auf dich auf Kleines." Ich nickte und stieg aus. Edward hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah mich forschend an.

„Hallo." Murmelte ich, als ich bei ihm angekommen war.

„Hallo Schatz, du kommst spät."

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte ich mich. „Aber die Zeit bei meinem Vater ist wie im Fluge vergangen..

„Ist schon gut." Antworte er nur.

„Hast du schon gegessen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, die anderen haben schon gegessen, aber ich wollte mit meiner Frau essen." Ich lächelte ihn an, er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen direkt auf unser Zimmer, allerdings nicht ohne vorher darum zu bitten, dass sie uns etwas zu essen aufs Zimmer brachten.

Als wir im Zimmer waren, legte Edward von hinten seine Arme um mich.

„Du siehst hübsch aus." Sagte er, bevor er meinen Hals küsste. „Hattest du das heute Morgen schon an?"

Ich war dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass es Edward nicht auffallen würde, dass ich etwas anders an hatte.

„Ich bin hingefallen und das andere Kleid ist schmutzig geworden, deswegen habe ich mich umgezogen." Log ich und war froh, dass ich ihn dabei nicht ansehen musste.

„Hast du dir weh getan?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es gut."

„Sicher?" Hakte er nach und ich nickte.

„Hast du mit Jacob gesprochen?" Ich nickte wieder. „Und?" Fragte er.

„Er hat es nicht so gut aufgenommen." Murmelte ich, drehte mich um und umarmte Edward, er legte seine Arme um mich und küsste meine Stirn.

„Hat er dir was getan?" Sofort sah ich Jacob wieder über mir liegen, aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr Probleme und sollte Edward je erfahren, was Jake gemacht hatte, war er nicht mehr sicher. Zum Glück klopfte es in dem Moment an der Tür und uns wurde das Essen gebracht.

Wir setzten uns aufs Bett und aßen, ich liebte es, wenn wir solche Momente zu zweit hatten. Nur er und ich, ohne Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Nach dem Essen blieben wir faul auf dem Bett liegen und umarmten uns einfach.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Sagte ich, ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich war nicht so lange weg und als ich wieder kam, warst du nicht da." Verteidigte er sich und setzte sich auf.

„Ich war doch bei meinem Papa." Edward lachte und ich setzte mich auch hin.

„Edward..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, ich hatte noch nie die Initiative ergriffen, aber ich brauchte Edward jetzt. Er musste die Erinnerung an Jacobs grobe Berührungen aus meinem Kopf löschen. Ich zögerte nicht lange und setzte mich auf seinen Schoss. Edward war zuerst überrascht als ich ihn küsste, erwiderte meinen Kuss dann aber enthusiastisch.

„Willst du?" Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen und als ich nickte kam er meinem Wunsch sofort nach. Er schob seine Hände unter mein Kleid, zog es mir in einem Zug aus und warf es in die Ecke. Edward legte seine Hände auf meinen Hintern, ich konnte spüren, wie bereit er schon war und stöhnte. Wir ließen uns gehen und das letzte an was ich mich erinnere, bevor ich Sterne sah war, wie Edward sich heftig in mir bewegte...

Das nervige Klopfen an der Tür weckte mich, ich machte die Augen auf und sah, wie Edward sich seine Hose anzog.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Schlaf weiter, ich sehe nach was los ist." Sagte er, ich kuschelte mich wieder in die Kissen, machte die Augen zu und hörte Gemurmel von der Tür her.

„Wir werden da sein." Hörte ich Edward sagen und die Tür wurde zugemacht. „Amor." Sagte er und ich machte langsam die Augen wieder auf.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich wieder und breitete meine Arme für ihn aus.

„Obwohl ich gerne wieder zu dir ins Bett kommen würde, aber es geht nicht." Sagte er.

„Warum?" Fragte ich schmollend.

„Didyme ist gestorben." Antwortete er ernst.

„Oh Gott! Wir müssen zu Demetri und Felix." Sagte ich sofort und sprang aus dem Bett. Ich ging ins Bad um mich etwas frisch zu machen und suchte mir dann ein schwarzes Kleid heraus, dass ich mir anzog.

„Fertig Schatz?" Fragte Edward, ich nickte und er hielt mir seinen Arm hin, damit ich mich einhakte. Wir gingen die paar Meter zu Fuß, da die kleinen Häuser der Arbeiter nicht weit vom Haus entfernt waren. Der Rest von Edwards Familie war schon da und ich sah auch sofort Felix und Demetri. Ich seufzte, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren war immer so traurig.

„Demetri." Murmelte Edward und gab ihm die Hand. „Mein herzliches Beileid."

„Danke das sie gekommen sind." Sagte Demetri und Edward ließ meine Hand los,damit ich Demetri umarmen konnte.

„Es tut mir so Leid Dem." Ich umarmte ihn und er drückte mich fest.

„Meine Mama Bella." Schluchzte er.

„Ich weiß Dem." Sagte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass es egal war was ich sagte, nichts würde ihn im Moment wirklich trösten können, der Schmerz würde nie ganz gehen, er würde nur erträglicher werden. Demetri ließ mich los und ich umarmte auch Felix, die beiden Brüder hatten ihre Mutter angebetet und konnten jetzt jeden noch so kleinen Zuspruch gebrauchen.

Ich stellte mich zu Edward und seiner Familie und suchte aus den Augenwinkeln nach Tanya, die ich nirgendwo sehen konnte. Das war typisch für sie, sie interessierte sich nur für sich und war fürchterlich undankbar, ohne Didyme wäre sie schon vor Jahren auf der Straße gelandet. Didyme hatte sie damals aufgenommen, als ihre Eltern gestorben waren und sie hatte es ihr nie richtig gedankt.

Ich spürte einen penetranten Blick auf mir und als ich auf sah, sah ich direkt in Jacobs dunkle Augen. Instinktiv klammerte ich mich an Edward.

„Ist was?" Fragte Edward sofort, ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch als Edward Jacob entdeckte, versteifte er sich sofort und gab mir einen Kuss, mit dem er offensichtlich sein Territorium markierte. Ich lächelte ihn an, wenn er den eifersüchtigen Macho zeigte, war er richtig süß.

Plötzlich tauchte Tanya in meinem Blickfeld auf und sie kam zielstrebig auf uns zu, doch Alice stellte sich ihr in den Weg und sprach ihr ihr Beileid aus, dann nahm Demetri Tanya sofort am Arm und hinderte sie daran, zu uns zu kommen.

Nach einer Weile entschuldigte sich Edward und ließ mich bei Esme und Alice, ich stand auf um mir einen Kaffee zu holen.

„Bells..." Ich ließ vor Schreck den Löffel fallen. „Nicht erschrecken...Bitte..." Ich drehte mich zu Jacob um und konnte jetzt sehen, dass seine Wange angeschwollen war.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich kalt.

„Mich entschuldigen." Sagte er geknickt. „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist, es war, als wäre eine Bestie in mir zum Vorschein gekommen."

„Ist Ok." Antwortete ich nur.

„Wirklich Bella, verzeih mir, ich wollte das nicht und weiß der Teufel was in mich gefahren ist."

„Ich muss zu meinem Mann zurück." Murmelte ich.

„Klar, aber denk bitte an meine Worte." Bat er und ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei.

Als ich wieder zu den anderen kam, sah ich das Angela auch gekommen war, sie sagte mir, dass mein Vater schon schlief und sie ihn nicht aufregen wollte. Ich dankte ihr und entschuldigte ihn bei den Denalis.

Tanya war nicht zu sehen, aber was mich viel mehr beunruhigte war, dass Edward auch nicht zu sehen war. Ich entschuldigte mich bei den anderen und ging vors Haus. Ich konnte niemanden sehen meinte aber, jemanden reden zu hören und ging zu den Bäumen.

Ich erstarrte auf der Stelle, als ich zwei Personen stöhnen hörte wie besessen, die eine Person war Tanya und sie stöhnte Edwards Namen.

Mein Herz zerbrach in tausend Teile und ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Das konnte nicht sein, aber sofort kamen mir Jakes Worte in den Kopf. Er wir dir weh tun, hatte er mich gewarnt und so war es auch. Unbewusst machte ich einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

„Was ist? Geht's dir gut?" Fragte Edward besorgt.

„Du..." Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und er erwiderte meine Umarmung sofort.

„Was hast du Amor?" Wollte er wissen und ohne drüber nachzudenken, stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Er war hier, bei mir.

„Amor? Du machst mir etwas Angst." Sagte Edward, als ich mich wieder fest an seine Brust drückte. „Was ist?"

„Nichts. Lass uns später zu Hause reden." Bat ich.

„Gut, aber wir werden reden." Ich nickte. „Lass uns rein gehen, es wird kalt." Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie über meine Schultern.

Wir gingen wieder zu den anderen und ich setzte mich neben Alice. Es war unglaublich zu was Tanya fähig war und ich musste höllisch aufpassen, damit ich nicht in ihre Fallen tappte. Aber da war noch etwas, was mir jetzt im Kopf herum ging...Wer war da bei Tanya gewesen?

„Amor." Sagte Edward um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und als ich auf sah, sah ich meinen Bruder in der Tür stehen. Als er uns sah, kam er direkt zu uns.

„Hallo Bells."

„Hallo James." begrüßte ich ihn. „Und Papa?"

„Ich hab ihm noch nichts gesagt, ich wollte ihn nicht aufregen und sag es ihm Morgen früh." Ich nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

James begrüßte auch den Reste der Cullens und ging dann zu Demetri, um ihm sein Beileid auszusprechen. Sie waren mal die besten Freunde gewesen, aber das war, bevor Onkel Marcos zu uns gezogen war, durch ihn hatte James sich sehr verändert. James hatte jetzt keine wirklichen Freunde mehr, er hatte die ehrliche und uneigennützige Freundschaft von Demetri und Felix, gegen die falsche Freundschaft von Leuten wie Mike Newton eingetauscht.

Manchmal konnte ich in den Augen meines Bruders die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz sehen, den Tanya verursacht hatte. Deswegen hasste ich sie, sie hatte jemanden verletzt, den ich sehr liebte. Tanya und Onkel Marcos hatten mir meinen Bruder weggenommen, nachdem was zwischen den beiden passiert war, ist er nie wieder der alte geworden.

Esme reichte mir einen frischen Kaffee und dann fingen wir an mit einem Rosenkranz für Didyme zu beten.

Edwards Pov.

Bella war mal wieder an meiner Schulter eingeschlafen und es war an der Zeit, dass wir nach Hause gingen. Ich verabschiedete mich von Demetri, der liebevoll auf meine schlafende Frau sah,obwohl die Traurigkeit über den Verlust seiner Mutter in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Ich konnte seinen Schmerz gut verstehen, genau wie Bella wusste ich nur zu gut, was es bedeutet seine Mutter zu verlieren.

Und einmal mehr trug ich Bella die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer herauf, ich liebte es, wenn sie sich so an mich kuschelte, ich liebte es, wenn sie die Nase kraus zog, wie sie die Stirn runzelte, wie sie manchmal völlig überraschend stolperte, ich liebte alles an ihr. Mit der Hilfe von Alice, die uns begleitet hatte, machte ich die Tür auf.

„Gute Nacht Schwesterchen." Sagte ich, Alice nickte nur müde und ging auch in ihr Zimmer. Ich legte Bella aufs Bett und sie umarmte sofort ihr Kissen. Ich lächelte, sie war so süß und ich hoffte, in nicht allzu langer Zeit, eine exakte, kleine Kopie von ihr zu haben, die ich verwöhnen und verziehen konnte.

Ich musste sie wecken, es würde unbequem für sie sein, wenn sie in ihren Kleidern schlief.

„Amor." Ich streichelte ihre Wange, sie bewegte sich und machte langsam die Augen auf.

„Wo sind wir?" Fragte sie verschlafen.

„Zu Hause." Sagte ich und sie setzte sich auf.

„Demetri." Murmelte sie.

„Du bist eingeschlafen und ich habe uns bei ihm entschuldigt, wir sehen ihn Morgen ganz früh bei der Beerdigung." Sie nickte und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen. „Zieh dich um." Bat ich.

„Ich will nicht." Murmelte sie. „Bin viel zu müde."

„Es ist unbequem, wenn du dich nicht umziehst."

„Zieh du mich um."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, du wirst Morgen früh viel zu müde sein wenn ich dich ausziehe, weil ich dann nämlich für nichts garantieren kann." Erklärte ich ernst und Bella wurde rot. Ich lachte und fing an mich auszuziehen, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich Bella, als das kurze Nachthemdchen ihre helle Haut bedeckte, knurrte ich leise, ich begehrte sie so sehr.

Wir legten uns ins Bett und Bella kuschelte sich sofort an meine Brust.

„Ist was Schatz'" Fragte ich, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab nur an...Dem gedacht. Es ist so traurig, dass er seine Mutter verloren hat, sie war eine ganz besondere Frau."

„Manchmal ist es für einen Menschen besser so, Demetri wird am Anfang leiden, aber seine Mutter hat unter der Krankheit gelitten und hat jetzt Frieden und Ruhe gefunden." Versuchte ich sie zu trösten.

„Das sag ich mir auch immer, wenn ich an meine Mama denke." Antwortete sie traurig.

„Das war ungerecht Schatz, du warst noch viel zu klein, um ohne deine Mutter leben zu können.." Ich küsste ihr Wange.

„Genau wie du." Sagte sie, ich umarmte sie fest und so schliefen wir ein.

Ich wurde sehr früh wach und ließ Bella noch etwas schlafen, während ich mich duschte und für die Beerdigung anzog. Dann weckte ich auch sie und als auch sie fertig war, tranken wir schnell einen Kaffee und gingen mit den anderen zur Kirche. Die Beerdigung würde in der Kirche des Dorfes stattfinden, ich hatte Demetri und Felix die Kapelle auf der Hacienda angeboten, doch sie hatten abgelehnt.

In der Kirche fand eine kurze, aber sehr gefühlvolle Messe statt, dann ging der Trauerzug zum nahe gelegenen Friedhof. Charlie und James waren auch da, nur das sie, wegen Charlies angegriffener Gesundheit, mit dem Auto fuhren. Wer allerdings im Trauerzug mit ging, war Jacob Black und da Bella seinem Blick geflissentlich auswich, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Demetri und Felix trugen, zusammen mit einigen engen Freunden der Familie den Sarg. Tanya ging neben Demetri, sie hatte einen Rosenkranz und einem Strauss weißer Rosen in der Hand. Sie war perfekt geschminkt, trug eine schliche schwarze Bluse und einen engen schwarzen Rock und gab die perfekte, trauende Nichte. Tanya drehte sich zu uns um und lächelte mir zu, Bella versteifte sich und ich verstand nicht warum.

„Was ist Bella?" Fragte ich sofort, aber sie sagte nichts und hielt sich an meinem Arm fest.

„Seit Gestern bist du sehr seltsam." Bemerkte ich.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein." Antwortete Bella und wand sich dann Angela zu.

„Nichts da, du hast irgendwas und darüber werden wir später noch reden." Sagte ich fest und sie schnaufte.

Der Trauerzug war am Friedhof angekommen und der Pfarrer sagte einige Worte zu Ehren von Didyme. Demetri und Felix standen neben dem Pfarrer und versuchten stark zu sein, aber man konnte ihnen die Trauer ansehen. Tanya dagegen war völlig neutral, sie lächelte zwar nicht, aber es waren auch keine Tränen zu sehen, es war, als ob sie nichts fühlen würde, was für mich absolut unverständlich war. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie nichts für die Person empfand, die sie vor dem Heim gerettet hatte.

Als meine Mutter gestorben war, hatte ich einen unbändigen Hass für meinen Vater empfunden, weil er sie mir weggenommen und sie zu sich geholt hatte.

„Edward, bist du Ok?" Fragte Bella und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ich nickte, aber sie nahm meinen Arm etwas fester.

Der Sarg wurde ins Grab gelassen, Demetri, Felix und auch Tanya warfen weiße Rosen in das Grab und die Beerdigung war beendet.

Wir gingen alle zu den Brüdern, um ihnen nochmal unser Beileid auszusprechen. Charlie und James gaben den Brüdern die Hand und ignorierten Tanya geflissentlich.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte Bella, umarmte Demetri und dann auch Felix. Ich wurde mal wieder grundlos Eifersüchtig, die Brüder waren wie ein Teil von Bellas Familie und sie hatte sie einfach nur gern.

„Mein Beileid." Sagte auch ich und gab den Brüdern die Hand. „Nehmt euch alle Zeit die ihr braucht." Bot ich ihnen an.

„Danke." Murmelte Felix.

„Ja, Danke, aber ich bevorzuge es zu arbeiten, dass lenkt mich ab." Antwortete Demetri.

„Wie ihr wollt." Meinte ich nur.

„Oh Edward." Trällerte Tanya und hing plötzlich an meinem Hals.

„Tanya!" Knurrte Demetri und nahm ihren Arm, um sie von mir weg zu ziehen. Bella warf mir einen Killerblick zu, genau wie Charlie und James.

„Es reicht Tanya." Demetri hielt Tanya an den Handgelenken fest.

„Aber ich hab doch nichts gemacht." Sagte Tanya mit unschuldiger Kleinmädchen Stimme.

„Dann solltest du nicht durch die Gegend laufen und den Mann meiner Tochter umarmen." Knurrte Charlie. „Kannst du nicht ein bisschen Respekt für deine Cousins und deine Tante zeigen Mädchen? Sie ist gerade erst beerdigt worden."

„Mischen sie sich nicht ein." Fauchte Tanya.

„Red nicht so mit meinem Vater du..." Bella machte einen Schritt auf Tanya zu.

„Ist gut Schatz." Unterbrach sie Charlie.

„Wir gehen Tanya!" Felix nahm Tanya am Arm. „Entschuldigt." Sagte er zu uns und zog Tanya mit sich weg.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte auch Demetri und sah uns und vor allem Bella, entschuldigend an. „Bella, Charlie ich..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Dem." Unterbrach ihn Bella. „Und auch nicht nur Tanyas, stimmts?" Bei den letzten Worten sah sie mich durchdringend an und ich wusste, dass ich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich nur etwas verwirrt wegen ihrer Tante und den neuesten Ereignissen." Murmelte ich.

„Kann sein." Sagte Bella, nicht sehr überzeugt. „Wir verabschieden uns jetzt Demetri, mein Vater muss sich ausruhen."

„Blödsinn." Schnaufte Charlie.

„Papa!" Schimpfte Bella sofort. „Du darfst dich nicht so anstrengen."

„Ja ja." Sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bella legte ihm den Arm um die Taille und ging mit ihm zum Auto, ich ging mit James hinter her. Er wurde etwas langsamer und als Bella uns nicht mehr hören konnte, wusste ich warum.

„Ich breche dir jeden einzelnen Knochen, wenn meine Schwester wegen dir Leiden muss." Sagte er und sah mich drohend an. „Tanya ist eine Schlange, ein tückisches Weib, eine Lügnerin und falsch wie keine andere."

„Sagst du das aus eigener Erfahrung?" Fragte ich sauer, ich mochte es nicht, dass er sich in mein Leben einmischte.

„So ist es." Antwortete er trocken. „Mir ist es mit Tanya genauso gegangen wie dir, sie ist hübsch, heiß, hat einen sexy Körper und ist jederzeit zu allem bereit, aber mehr nicht, dass hab ich vor langer Zeit begriffen."

„Ich hab nichts mit Tanya." Sagte ich, obwohl es ihn nichts anging.

„Das hoffe ich. Tanya hasst uns und würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern, wenn sie Bella weh tun kann. Ich hoffe, du kannst zwischen Rosen und Dornen unterscheiden. Meine Schwester ist eine Rose und Tanya ein Dorn im Hintern." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Entscheide dich, was von dem beiden du willst. Meine Schwester ist keine zweite Wahl."

„Ich..."

„Ist was?" Bella stand plötzlich vor mir.

„Nichts Schwesterchen." Murmelte James, Bella sah uns fragend an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Papa wartet auf dich, wir kommen später zum Essen zu euch." Sie zog mich wie selbstverständlich in den Plan mit ein und das gefiel mir. James nickte und gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Bella, als ihr Bruder weg war.

„Nichts."

„Edward!"

„Sagst du mir, was mit dir ist?" Wollte ich vom Thema ablenken.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, nichts." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Genau wie bei mir und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen und frühstücken, ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor wir zu deinem Vater fahren." Bella nickte, ich nahm ihre Hand und bemerkte, dass Jacob Black uns von weitem beobachtete.

Wir legten den Weg nach Hause schweigend zurück. Zu Hause hatte ich eine Überraschung für Bella und hoffte, dass ich sie damit wieder etwas fröhlicher machen würde.


	21. Überraschungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Wie immer, danke Vampir Freak für deinen Review.

Überraschungen. Edwards Pov.

„Ist es nicht noch zu früh?" Fragte Bella und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Zu früh für was?" Fragte ich.

„Oh Gott, ich hab dich falsch verstanden." Stammelte sie und jetzt verstand ich, sie hatte geglaubt, dass ich mit ihr nach oben gegangen war, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Ich musste lachen.

„Lach nicht." Schimpfte sie und ich nahm sie in den Arm.

„Obwohl mir die Idee sehr gut gefällt..." Ich küsste ihren Hals. „..möchte ich vorher noch etwas anderes machen." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre kleine Nase und sie lachte.

„Ich wollte Tanya jedes Haar einzeln vom Kopf reißen, als sie dich umarmt hat." Gab Bella zu und ich musste grinsen, sie war eifersüchtig und das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Nur du zählst für mich." Sagte ich. „Merkst du das etwas nicht?"

„Aber..." Murmelte sie und seufzte dann lang. „Sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Und du bist schön." Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über ihre Hüfte.

„Edward..." Sagte sie,obwohl es sich eher wie ein Stöhnen anhörte.

„Ich hab etwas für dich." Sagte ich, bevor uns die Leidenschaft übermannen konnte. Sie lächelte mich an, ich stand auf und ging zu meiner Kommode. Dort zog ich eine rechteckiges Kästchen unter meinen Socken hervor und ging damit zu Bella.

„Was...?" Fragte sie und ich reichte ihr das Kästchen, mit zitternden Fingern machte sie es auf. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durchs Fenster, direkt auf den Ring meiner Mutter und ließ ihn glänzen.

„Das ist die Kette meiner Mutter." Sagte sie erstaunt und ich nickte. „Warum hast du sie?"

„Demetri hatte gesehen, wie Jacob sie zum Juwelier gebracht hat und es mir erzählt." Erklärte ich und streichelte ihr übers Haar. „Ich fühlte mich wie ein Bastard, weil ich dich gezwungen hatte, dass zu tun."

„Nein." Sagte sie nur.

„Das ist die Wahrheit." Bestätigte ich. „Ich war so ein Schwachkopf weil ich das alles getan habe, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du so etwas wichtiges durch meine Schuld verlierst." Bella streichelte mir über die Wange. „Genauso wenig wie ich dich verlieren konnte..."

„Warum?"

Weil ich dich liebe, wäre jetzt die richtige Antwort gewesen, aber ich war noch nicht bereit das zu sagen, ich hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass sie meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte...noch nicht.

„Weil du mir sehr wichtig bist." Antwortete ich stattdessen, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Bella schenkte mir ein Lächeln, dass mein Herz erwärmte.

„Du bist mir auch wichtig...sehr." Murmelte sie und ich fühlte, dass es wirklich noch Hoffnung für uns gab.

„Da ist noch was." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Noch mehr?" Fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, Blanquita steht unten im Stall." Sie wirkte nicht sehr überrascht.

„Ich weiß." Sagte sie dann auch.

„Warum hast du sie dann noch nicht geritten?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Na ja, sie gehört jetzt dir und ich nehme gewöhnlich nichts, was nicht mir gehört."

„Bella." Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu mir. „Ich habe sie für dich gekauft, alles was ich habe gehört dir, alles."

Sie sah mich auf eine Weise an, die ich nicht entziffern konnte, da war etwas, aber ich wusste nicht was.

„Danke Edward." Sagte sie, legte mir ihre Arme um den Hals und küsste mich. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht, so das wir beide aufs Bett fielen. Ich drückte Bella fest an mich,damit sie spürte was sie mit mir machte und sie stöhnte gegen meine Lippen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht zu früh, um ein wenig zu spielen...

Zwischen Zärtlichkeiten und geraubten Küssen,duschten wir zusammen. Ich liebte es zärtlich zu Bella zu sein, sie anzusehen und zu verwöhnen. Aber vor allem liebte ich es sie zu lieben, genau wie wir es jetzt taten.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie, während ich erneut in sie eindrang, ihre Beine waren um meine Hüften geschlungen, ihre harten Brustwarzen streiften meine Brust und ich küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut von ihr, den ich erreichen konnte.

„Oh Gott Bella." Stöhnte ich sie war so eng und legte sich um mich wie ein Handschuh. Ich bewegte mich immer heftiger in ihr und als sie mich in die Schulter biss wusste ich, dass sie gleich so weit sein würde. Bella zog sich rhythmisch um mich zusammen und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis auch ich meine Orgasmus erreichte.

„Beeile dich." Scheuchte Bella mich durchs Zimmer. „Gott, diese Dusche lässt uns noch zu spät zu meinem Vater kommen." Murmelte sie und kämmte sich die Haare, ich lachte und legte meine Arme um sie.

„Wir werden pünktlich sein." Sagte ich und sie stieß mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Ich musste wieder lachen, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit mir die Treppe herunter. Wir verabschiedeten uns schnell von meiner Familie und fuhren zu den Swans, wo wir um Punkt zwei Uhr ankamen.

Mein Schwiegervater wartet schon auf uns und lächelte als er Bella sah. Das Essen verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre, obwohl die meiste Zeit über Demetri und seine Familie gesprochen wurde und James mir immer wieder warnende Blicke zuwarf.

Wir blieben auch nach dem Essen noch eine ganze Weile bei Kaffee und Cognac am Tisch sitzen und redeten über alles mögliche, bis Bella meinte, dass ihr Vater sich jetzt ausruhen müsste. Der murrte wie immer, gab dann aber nach und ließ sich von Bella in sein Zimmer bringen. James und ich blieben schweigend zurück und sagten auch nichts, bis Bella wieder kam.

„So, er ist im Bett." Sagte Bella und lächelte ihren Bruder an. „Du musst ihm später noch seine Medizin geben."

„Ja Mama." Murmelte James.

„Das mein ich ernst junger Mann!" Antwortete Bella gespielt streng und die beiden lachten, ihre Beziehung hatte sich merklich gebessert.

„Pass auf dich auf Kleines." Sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. James wollte uns zum Auto begleiten, doch das lehnten wir dankend ab.

„Verdammt! Ich hab noch was vergessen." Rief Bella, als wir fast im Auto saßen.

„Das kann doch sicher warten Schatz." Bemerkte ich.

„Nein." Sagte sie. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Gut." Sagte ich und lehnte mich gegen das Auto. Als sie nach einigen Minuten nicht wieder kam, ging ich sie suchen und als ich zum Haus kam, hörte ich sie.

„Bitte." Sagte eine Stimme, die ich sofort als die von Jacob Black erkannte. „Wir müssen über das was passiert ist reden."

„Es ist nichts passiert." Sagte Bella irgendwie erschrocken. „Vergiss es einfach Jacob."

„Das kann ich nicht, du musst verstehen das..."

„Was kannst du nicht vergessen Black?" Fragte ich und ging auf die beiden zu. Bella und Jacob standen direkt vor der Tür des Hauses.

„Es ist nur Blödsinn und nicht wichtig." Sagte Bella schnell.

„Was ist es?!" Verlangte ich zu wissen und ging direkt auf Black zu.

„Edward." Bella stellte sich zwischen uns und legte ihre Hand auf meine Brust. „Jacob hat es verstanden und wird es nicht wieder tun."

„Halt dich von meiner Frau fern." Knurrte ich, packte Bella am Arm und zog sie mit mir.

„Autsch." Beschwerte sie sich.

„Du tust ihr weh." Black kam hinter uns her.

„Halte dich von uns fern." Warnte ich ihn.

„Cullen..."

„Es reicht Jacob!" Sagte Bella. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich vergessen sollst."

„Steig ins Auto Bella." Befahl ich und machte die Tür auf.

„Ed..."

„Steig in das verdammte Auto!" Knurrte ich, sie nickte und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort ein.

„Red nicht so mit ihr." Kam es von Black.

„Sie ist meine Frau." Sagte ich nur. „Wann verstehst du das endlich?"

„Jacob!" Schrie Sam vom Stall her, er erschien irgendwie immer im richtigen Moment. „Wir haben viel zu tun und Charlie wird es nicht gefallen, dass du seinen Schwiegersohn aufhältst." Jacob schnaufte, drehte sich dann aber um und ging. Jetzt mit verdammt schlechter Laune, stieg ich ins Auto.

„Edward..."

„Jetzt nicht!" Knurrte ich und Bella drehte sich zum Fenster. Schweigend legten wir den Weg zur Hacienda zurück und sobald der Wagen stand, sprang sie raus und rannte nach oben.

Esme und Carlisle sahen mich fragend an, sagten aber nichts. Alice wollte natürlich sofort hinter ihrer Freundin her, aber Jasper hielt sie zurück. Ich hatte nicht vor mit meiner Familie zu diskutieren, aber Isabella war mir eindeutig eine Erklärung schuldig.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend,sprang ich die Treppe herauf und stieß die Tür zu unserem Zimmer so heftig auf, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte. Bella saß vor ihrer Kommode und hatte sich wohl die Haare gekämmt, da ihre Bürste jetzt auf den Boden lag, sie hatte sie anscheinend vor Schreck fallen gelassen.

„Warum kommst du wie ein Stier ins Zimmer gestürmt?" Rief sie, stand auf und hob die Bürste auf.

„Was kann Black nicht vergessen?" Fragte ich hart.

„Nichts. Es ist nur Unsinn weiter nichts."

„Was ist es?" Ich nahm wieder ihren Arm.

„Du tust mir weh." Sagte sie. „Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe." Sie versuchte mich weg zu schuppsen, aber ich verhinderte das.

„Was?"

„Er hat mich geküsst, zufrieden?" Ich wollte diesen Hund umbringen, warum musste er sie ständig küssen?

„Und du hast nichts gemacht?"

„Ich hab ihn geohrfeigt und ihm gesagt, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll." Erklärte sie.

„Anscheinend ist der Knecht schwer von Begriff."

„Er ist nur verletzt Edward." Sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Gib ihm Zeit, er wird mich vergessen."

„Verteidige ihn nicht!" Knurrte ich.

„Ich verteidige ihn nicht, jetzt bist du irrational." Warf sie mir vor.

„Ich? Du bist diejenige die sich weiterhin mit ihm trifft."

„Das ist eine Lüge, er arbeitet auf der Hacienda." Verteidigte sie sich.

„Dann werfe ihn raus!"

„Nein! Du hast es versprochen Edward, niemand wird entlassen."

„Er ist ein Problem." Murmelte ich.

„Genau wie Tanya. Und? Hast du sie raus geworfen?" Fauchte Bella jetzt.

„Sie..."

„Ist eine Schlange und sie will dich!"

„Genau wie Black dich!"

„Der Unterschied ist, dass ich nie mir Jacob geschlafen habe!" Da hatte sie Recht.

„Verdammt Bella." Versuchte ich sie zu beschwichtigen. „Sie hat gerade ihre Tante verloren, ich kann sie nicht auf die Straße setzten."

„Du willst sie nicht raus werfen, weil sie dein Geliebte ist."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du! Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Vertraust du mir?" Fragte sie und ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. „Vertraust du mir Edward?"

„Ich werfe Tanya raus, wenn du Black auf die Straße setzt." Verlangte ich und sie warf genervt die Arme in die Luft.

„Sie hat mit dir geschlafen Edward! Jacob ist der Ernährer in seiner Familie und ich werde ihn nicht raus werfen, er gehört zu meiner Familie." Sagte sie fest.

„Du weigerst dich also?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich bin müde." Sagte sie nur. „Ich habs versucht, ich schwöre, dass ich es versucht habe." Sie sah mich nicht an. „Aber es wird sich nichts ändern." Fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Bella..." Ich wollte wissen was sie dachte.

„Das hier, wir, es funktioniert einfach nicht Edward." Sagte sie traurig. „Niemals." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Bella..."

„Niemals." Sagte sie noch einmal, nahm dann ein Handtuch und ging ins Bad. Ich blieb wie ein Idiot im Zimmer stehen, ich hatte es wiedereinmal versaut.

Bellas Pov.

Ich knallte die Tür so laut hinter mir zu, dass es in meinen Ohren widerhallte, ich war sauer und mein Blut kochte vor Wut...und ich war traurig. Ja, ich war auch traurig, verletzt und dann wieder wütend. Edward war so ein Idiot, wie konnte er nur so von mir denken? Immer wenn ich dachte, dass alles gut war, bewies er mir das Gegenteil. Und wieder mal war Tanya mit im Spiel und ruinierte alles, gut, Tanya, Jacob und wir selber.

Ich verstand nicht, warum Edward mir nicht vertraute, ich vertraute ihm, aber Tanya nicht. Warum verstand er das nicht? Tanya würde alles tun, um uns zu trennen, dass hatte sie mir selber gesagt.

Das Wasser lief über meinen Körper aber ich war viel zu aufgebracht, um mich zu entspannen. Aus dem Zimmer war nichts zu hören, vielleicht lag es an dem fließenden Wasser,vielleicht war Edward auch gegangen, was mich nicht wundern würde. Er war bestimmt zu ihr gegangen.

„Blöde Tränen." Schimpfte ich, als ich merkte, dass sie mir über die Wange liefen. Frustriert drehte ich das Wasser ab und wickelte mich in ein Handtuch.

Leise fluchte ich vor mich hin, als ich merkte, dass ich keine frische Wäsche mitgenommen hatte. Ich diskutierte kurz mir mir selber, ob ich raus gehen sollte oder nicht, aber in der Dusche zu schlafen, war sicherlich zu unbequem. Ich zog das Handtuch fester, holte tief Luft und ging ins Zimmer. Schnell sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass die Tür vom Balkon offen war und Edward mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer lehnte.

Seine grüne Augen wirkten wie die einer Katze, die auf der Lauer lag, sein schwarzes Hemd war halb aufgeknöpft und eine Seite hing aus der Hose, er sah einfach verboten sexy aus...aber daran durfte ich jetzt nicht denken, er hatte es nicht verdient.

Ich tat so, als ob ich ihn nicht gesehen hätte und ging zu meinem Schrank, ich zog eine der Schubladen auf und nahm einen dieser kleinen Spitzenslips raus, die ich Alice zu verdanken hatte. In diesem Moment hasste ich sie dafür, dass sie all meine bequemen Baumwollslips gegen diese schicken französischen Unterwäsche ausgetauscht hatte.

„Mein Bruder bevorzugt diese." Hatte sie mir zugeflüstert und ich hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, die Wäsche abzulehnen. Außerdem wollte ich, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund, dass Edward mich unwiderstehlich fand, auch wenn ich es nicht schaffte. Schnell schlüpfte ich in den Slip und wollte gerade den Knoten an meinem Handtuch lösen, als zwei große, warme und nur zu bekannte Hände mich daran hinderten.

„Nein..." Murmelte ich, aber sein warmer Atem auf meinem Nacken verursachte mir sofort eine Gänsehaut.

„Lass mich...ich mach das für dich."

„Ich will...nicht." Schaffte ich zu sagen, obwohl er mich schon wieder völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

Edward löste den Knoten und das Handtuch fiel zu Boden, er drehte mich um, so das ich, nur mit meinem Slip bekleidet vor ihm stand. Er ließ seine Augen so langsam über meinen Körper gleiten, dass es eigentlich beleidigend war, aber es erregte mich. Ich liebte ihn und er, obwohl er es nicht wusste, nutze es aus.

Edward legte seine großen Hände um meine Brüste und ich sog zischend die Luft ein. Ich wollte gegen ihn kämpfen, ihn weg schuppsen und ihm sagen, dass er zu Tanya gehen sollte, aber alleine der Gedanke daran, dass er so mit Tanya zusammen sein könnte, machte mich krank und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

Die Liebe die ich für ihn empfand, war stärker, schließlich gehörte ich ihm...er hatte mich gekauft, dass hatte er mir ganz deutlich klar gemacht,als er mir den „Heiratsantrag" gemacht hatte.

Er zog mich an sich und meine Brüste berührten seine nackte Brust, sofort gingen Stromstöße durch meinen Körper, ich spürte ihn überall. Seine Hände streichelten meinen Rücken, seine Lippen auf meinem Hals und ich versuchte mit ungeschickten Bewegungen ihm das Hemd über die Schultern zu schieben. Edward schob mich zum Bett und wir fielen beide darauf.

Seine Hände streichelten über meinen ganzen Körper und brachten mich zum vibrieren, ich wollte das er mich nahm, aber ich würde nicht darum bitten, diesmal nicht. Er zerriss meinen Slip und warf ihn in die Ecke . Ich lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bett, während er sich die Hose auszog, besser gesagt, er knöpfte sie nur auf und ließ sie bis zu seinen Knien rutschen, dann zog er mich zum Rand des Bettes und drang in mich ein. Es tat nicht weh, aber er war etwas grob... und es gefiel mir.

Mir gefiel wie er in mich eindrang, wie er sich bewegte, seine Lippen auf meinem Hals und seine Hände auf meinem Hintern, während er hart und rhythmisch in mich eindrang. Ich konnte nichts sagen, ich hatte meine Stimme verloren, sie war irgendwo in meinem Hirn, aber es war unmöglich sie zu finden.

Ich ließ mich gehen, gab mich unserer Leidenschaft hin, dachte an nichts, sondern fühlte nur...

Meine Augenlider waren schwer, aber es war Zeit aufzustehen, es gab viel zu tun. Als ich meine Augen endlich auf hatte, musste ich feststellen, dass Edward schon aufgestanden und gegangen war, er hatte mich wieder allein gelassen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nach dem gleichen Schema, ich sah Edward kaum, wenn ich wach wurde, war er schon weg und kümmerte sich mit Jasper um seinen Wein. Wir sahen uns beim Essen, aber da war immer die ganze Familie anwesend. Die Nachmittage verbrachte er in seinem Büro und kam erst sehr spät in unser Zimmer, es blieben nur die Nächte. Er liebte mich jede Nacht, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde und es war der einzige Moment in dem es schien, dass nichts passiert wäre, es gab keinen Streit und keine Diskussionen.

Und obwohl ich versuchte nein zu sagen, schaffte es Edward immer wieder, dass mich seine Berührungen alles vergessen ließen. Vielleicht machte ich es ihm zu einfach, aber ich liebte ihn und verliebte Menschen machen hallt viele dumme Sachen. Nur das es am nächsten Tag wieder von vorne los ging, wir liebten uns aber wir redeten nicht mehr miteinander.

Wie sollte es nur mit und weitergehen?


	22. Verwicklungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Verwicklungen. Bellas Pov.

Dieser Morgen war nicht anders wie die letzten, zumindest am Anfang, ich wachte auf und war allein in unserem großen Bett. Edwards Seite war leer, er war schon gegangen. Das einzige was mich beruhigte war, dass er nicht zu Tanya gehen musste, um seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen, wir hatten uns die letzte Nacht wieder ausgiebig geliebt.

Ich hatte Tanya schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr im Haus gesehen, Edward hatte den Anstand besessen und sie auf die Felder zum arbeiten geschickt. Allerdings wurde ich immer unruhig wenn ich wusste, dass Edward mit seinem Pferd auf den Feldern unterwegs war, meine Unsicherheit und meine Zweifel was Tanya anbelangte waren noch immer da. Tanya wusste genau was ein Mann wollte, dass hatte ich bei James gesehen und auch bei Mike und wer weiß wem noch. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gehasst, aber Tanya hatte es geschafft, dieses Gefühl in mir zu wecken. Sie hatte meinem Bruder sehr weh getan und das würde ich nie vergessen.

„Bella?" Die Stimme von Alice riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich sie und sah sie durch den Spiegel an. Alice hatte schon ein paar mal versucht, mit mir über das was zwischen Edward und mir passiert war zu reden, ihr war die Spannung zwischen uns natürlich aufgefallen. Zum Glück waren Esme und Carlisle in die Stadt gefahren, so das ich vor ihnen nicht auch nicht Schauspielern musste.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Sie war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben.

„Es ist dein Haus Alice,komm rein." Sie zog eine Schnute und kam rein.

„Es ist dein Haus und das weißt du." Erwiderte Alice und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Nichts gehörte mir, Edward hatte mir alles weg genommen, auch mein Herz, obwohl er es nicht wusste.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich wieder und wechselte so das Thema.

„Mir ist langweilig." Erklärte sie dramatisch. „Warum fahren wir nicht in die Stadt?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Bruder mich lässt." Und das war die reine Wahrheit, Edward ließ mich nicht mal zu meinem Vater, ohne das mich Rose oder Alice begleiteten. Und er hatte Jacob verboten, dass Haus meines Vaters zu betreten, ich hatte ihn also seit unserer letzten Diskussion nicht mehr gesehen.

„Er tut alles worum du ihn bittest." Behauptete sie, aber ich wusste es besser. „Obwohl du im Moment etwas verärgert bist und mir nicht sagen willst, was passiert ist..."

„Das bildest du dir nur ein." Antwortete ich und winkte ab.

„Das tue ich nicht!" Sagte sie fest. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir es zu erzählen, aber irgendetwas ist zwischen euch vorgefallen...es ist wieder wie am..." Sie unterbrach sich und seufzte. „Ich liebe euch beide Bella." Sie setzte sich auf die Kommode.

„Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch Alice."

„Es ist wegen Tanya, nicht?" Fragte sie weiter. „Es is wegen dieser Hexe."

„Unter anderem." Gab ich zu.

„Ich hab sie nie gemocht, deswegen hab ich dir auch erzählt, was zwischen den beiden war, als Edward dich kennen gelernt hat." Alice seufzte wieder. „Ich glaube, dass hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

„Nein." sagte ich sofort, Alice hatte mir in vielerlei Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Alice, es ist nur..."

„Edward kann ein ganz schöner Idiot sein wenn er will, aber er liebt dich Bella, dass weiß ich genau." Ich lächelte traurig, ich träumte schon lange davon, diese Worte aus Edwards Mund zu hören, aber das würde wohl nie passieren. Niemals würden wir uns hundertprozentig vertrauen. „Und ich weiß, dass du ihn auch liebst."

„Ja." Gab ich zu, es hatte keinen Sinn Alice an zu lügen, sie hatte so was wie einen sechsten Sinn.

„Also?" Fragte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Wir können nicht alles haben im Leben Alice." Antwortete ich. „Die Probleme die dein Bruder und ich haben, sind etwas...kompliziert, aber wir werden das schon regeln."

„Lüg mich nicht an." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jasper hat mir erzählt, was Edward gemacht hat, damit du ihn heiratest." Erschrocken sah ich Alice an, sie dachte jetzt bestimmt, dass ich nur auf das Geld aus war.

„Nein..." Stammelte ich. „...ich..."

„Keine Sorge." Beruhigte sie mich. „Ich verurteile dich nicht, vielleicht hätte ich das gleiche getan. Außerdem ist mein Bruder ein Idiot, weil er dich gezwungen hat ihn zu heiraten. Ich habe nur nichts dagegen unternommen weil...er war noch nie bei jemandem so enthusiastisch wie bei dir, niemals...es kamen und gingen immer viele Mädchen, aber es war nie was ernstes, immer war es nur fürs Bett." Bei ihren Worten zog sich mein Herz zusammen.

„Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass Edward nie eine Frau finden würde die er liebt, bis du in sein Leben getreten bist." Erklärte Alice und lächelte mich an.

„Es wäre schön, wenn er auch so denken würde." Sagte ich leise, Alice umarmte mich und ich fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

„Ist schon gut Bella." Versuchte sie mich zu trösten. Es war schon fast Mittag und ich hatte nicht gefrühstückt, so das mein Magen plötzlich laut knurrte. Alice kicherte und obwohl sie etwas älter war als ich,wirkte sie manchmal wie ein kleines Mädchen und auch ich lächelte wieder.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser." Sagte Alice fröhlich. „Und ich glaube, du hast einen guten Grund zum lächeln." Sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Bauch. Ich sah sie irritiert an.

„Bitte?" Fragte ich aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Manchmal weiß ich eben Sachen." Erklärte sie lapidar. „Und jetzt lass uns runter gehen, du stirbst mir sonst noch vor Hunger." Sie lachte und ich auch, irgendwie schaffte sie es immer, dass meine Laune sich besserte.

Ich stand auf und konnte es nicht vermeiden, meine Hand auf meinen Bauch zu legen. Es war noch zu früh, um zu wissen ob Alice Recht hatte, aber ich war wirklich ein paar Tage über der Zeit. Zusammen gingen wir die Treppe herunter und als wir auf halber Höhe waren, hörten wir Jasper und Edward, sie redeten über irgendein Fest und wie wenig Zeit dafür blieb. Ich ging schneller als ich meinte das Wort Rodeo gehört zu haben.

„Was für ein Fest?" Kam Alice mir zuvor. Edward drehte sich zu uns um und sah mich fest an, lächelte aber nicht mal.

„Das Rodeo das jedes Jahr veranstaltet wird." Erklärte ich. „Jedes Jahr wird es von einer anderen Hacienda ausgerichtet."

„So ist es." Sagte Edward. „Und dieses Jahr sind wir dran."

„Ja? Wirklich?" Fragte Alice aufgeregt.

„Ja Alice." Antwortete Edward. „Und Bella, als Herrin des Hauses, wird es organisieren, mit deiner Hilfe natürlich Schwesterchen." Er lächelte sarkastisch, ich hasste das, aber ich wollte nicht diskutieren, obwohl es anscheinend das einzige war, was wir gut konnten.

„Was wirst du machen?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Jasper und ich, genau wie eine Jungs von der Hacienda, werden beim Lasso werfen mitmachen. Wie ich gehört habe, hat Black bis jetzt immer gewonnen, stimmt doch Schatz?" Fragte er gehässig und ich hätte ihm gerne sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, aber dieses Spielchen konnte ich auch.

„So ist es, es gibt keinen besseren Reiter, als Jacob Black." Ich lächelte Edward falsch an.

„Vielleicht übertreibst du ein bisschen." Antwortete er mit wütendem Blick.

„Nein." Sagte ich fest. „Nicht ein bisschen. Noch nie hat ihn jemand besiegt." Ich strahlte Edward wieder an und seine Augen wurden noch etwas dunkler, natürlich war mir klar, dass Edward Jacob durchaus schlagen konnte.

„Das wird sich bald ändern." Knurrte er wütend und ging mit Jasper aus dem Haus.

„Du hättest ihn nicht provozieren sollen." Sagte Rosalie und kam aus dem angrenzenden Salon.

„Sie hat es richtig gemacht." Sagte Alice. „Er hat es verdient, weil er ein Idiot ist."

„Alice." Schimpfte ich.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er es nicht verdient hat." Erklärte Rose. „Aber eifersüchtige Männer sind zu allem fähig und wenn es um Jacob geht, ist Edward jetzt schon nicht zu bremsen."

„Er hat aber keinen Grund." Sagte ich. „Jake und ich sind nur Freunde."

„Das versteht Edward aber nicht." Machte Rose weiter. „Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er sogar auf die Luft eifersüchtig ist die dich umgibt, wenn er nicht bei dir ist."

„Das ist doch Uns..." Rose unterbrach mich sofort.

„Das ist die absolute Wahrheit. Ich habe keine Ahnung was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber Edward leidet unter der Situation Bella und wie." Versicherte Rose.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mehr leidet als Bella." Kam es von Alice.

„Vielleicht." Bemerkte Rose. „Aber Tatsache ist, dass sie ein Ehepaar sind und das sie über ihre Probleme reden müssen." Alice legte den Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich an sich.

„Aber jetzt sei nicht traurig, wir haben viel zu tun und müssen uns um das Rodeo kümmern." Erklärte Alice.

„Ich helfe euch natürlich." Bot Rose an.

„Du musst uns nur sagen, was zu tun ist." Sagte Alice.

„Na dann los! Das erste was ich brauche ist ein Stift und Papier." Die beiden hakten sich bei mir ein und wir gingen zusammen in den Salon, wir hatten wirklich viel zu tun.

Edwards Pov.

„Verdammt!" Ich schlug frustriert gegen den Baum, von weitem sah ich Jasper auf mich zugeritten kommen. Trueno graste friedlich neben mir, ich hatte mich zu meinen Weinreben zurückgezogen und war wütend. Mit Bella wurde es einfach nicht besser, sondern mit jedem Tag schlimmer, sie kooperierte nicht und ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Jasper und sprang von seinem Pferd.

„Ja." Sagte ich lauter, als ich eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„Nimm es nicht so ernst, sie hat nur..."

„Sie verteidigt ihn nur! Immer er, immer dieser verdammte Knecht! Ich sollte ihm wirklich den Hals umdrehen!" Ließ ich meinem Frust freien Lauf.

„Beruhige dich Edward." Sagte Jasper mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe. „Du wusstest es bevor ihr geheiratet habt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte sie die Hochzeit nicht, aber ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie sich bemüht hat, damit es funktioniert."

„Ich etwas nicht?" Fragte ich aufgebracht.

„Deine Eifersucht ist krank." Ich schnaufte. „Verdammt, du bist sogar auf ihr Pferd eifersüchtig, sie ist den ganzen Tag im Haus, die Angestellten beten sie an, genau wie die Mädels, sie hat sich nie mit Black hinter deinem Rücken getroffen." Erklärte Jasper.

„Es reicht Jasper!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Genau Edward, es reicht!" Schrie er zurück. „Bella liebt dich, merkst du das eigentlich nicht?"

„Schön währs." Murmelte ich.

„Sie liebt dich." Jasper legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre sich nicht mehr bei dir."

„Ich habe sie dazu gezwungen mich zu heiraten, erinnerst du dich?" Fragte ich sarkastisch. „Sie wird nicht gehen, solange ich ihre Familie in meiner Hand habe und genau deswegen wird sie mich nie lieben, sie wird es mir nie verzeihen."

„Also ich glaube ja, dass sie das schon lange tut." Sagte Jasper und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Glaubst du wirklich?" Fragte ich voller Hoffnung, dass war das einzige was ich wollte, ein wenig Hoffnung, dass nicht alles verloren war.

„Ich glaube schon, aber du tust ihr weh mit dem was du tust Edward."

„Aber ich habe getan was sie gewollt hat, Tanya arbeitet nicht mehr im Haus." Verteidigte ich mich.

„Hast du es ihr gesagt?"

„Nein, aber sie muss es gemerkt haben." Erklärte ich.

„Sie ist deine Frau Edward und nicht deine Angestellte, du solltest sie mit etwas mehr Takt behandeln."

„Aber..."

„Sie hat schon viel durchgemacht und es ist nicht fair, wenn du ihr noch mehr Probleme bereitest." Sagte Jasper fest.

„Ich liebe sie Jasper und es war nie meine Absicht, sie leiden zu lassen, aber meine Eifersucht frisst mich auf, wenn ich an sie und den Knecht denke." Sagte ich leise.

„Sie hat daran aber keine Schuld." Antwortete er ruhig. „Du erntest das was du gesät hast." Ich seufzte, er hatte Recht, ich habe sie schließlich zuerst betrogen.

„Sie ist sehr sauer auf mich." Gab ich zu. „Den Tag als wir bei ihrem Vater waren, hat sie mit Jacob geredet und ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen und habe sie angeschrien...sie hat von mir verlangt, dass ich Tanya vor die Tür setzte und ich von ihr, dass sie das Gleiche mit Jacob macht."

„Das war nicht gut." Jasper kratze sich das Kinn und schien zu meditieren. „Soweit ich weiß, ist dieser Junge praktisch ein Mitglied ihrer schätzt ihn sehr, genau wie Bella, er arbeitet schon immer für sie, genau wie sein Vater und jetzt, da Billy nicht mehr arbeiten kann,ist er der Ernährer der Familie."

„Genau das hat Bella auch gesagt." Gab ich klein laut zu.

„Und dann?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass sie ihn auf die Straße setzten soll und sie hat mir vorgeworfen, dass sie nie mit ihm geschlafen hat, ich aber mit Tanya und ich sie deshalb behalten würde, weil ich mich bestimmt noch immer mit ihr träfe." Erzählte ich.

„Sie ist eifersüchtig auf Tanya." Sagte Jasper und lächelte etwas.

„Ich weiß und ich weiß auch das es dumm ist, aber mir gefällt das sie eifersüchtig ist, es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich ihr wichtig bin, dass sie etwas für mich empfindet, auch wenn es nur körperlich ist."

„Sie liebt dich, dass merkt man und du bist ihr wichtiger, als sie zeigen will. Ihr seit zwei echte Idioten." Sagte Jasper grinsend.

„Kann sein." Murmelte ich. „Aber ich darf sie nicht verlieren, dass würde ich nicht überleben."

„Dann stoß sie nicht weg."

„Weißt du...?" Sagte ich leise. „Ich liebe sie jede Nacht in der Hoffnung, dass sie schwanger wird und sie mich so nicht mehr verlassen kann."

„Das ist nicht korrekt, Kinder sollten..."

„Ich weiß." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Aber ich brauche etwas...was uns vereint, was wir beide lieben."

„Ihr habt so viel gemeinsam." Sagte Jasper lachend. „Ihr seid beide unverbesserliche Dickschädel."

„Sie muss sich in mich verlieben Jasper." Ich seufzte frustriert. „Und zwar bevor sie merkt, dass ich sie viel mehr brauche als sie mich." Jasper klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Komm nicht so spät." Bat er. „Denk noch ein wenig nach und komm dann nach Hause, dort wartet deine Frau auf dich."

Ich sah ihm nach und setzte mich dann unter einen Baum, um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten. Ich blieb lange dort sitzen und dachte nach, als ich zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis kam, machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Es war mittlerweile so spät, dass alle schon gegessen hatten und auf ihren Zimmern waren.

Ich bat darum, dass man mir etwas zu essen nach oben brachte und ging auf unser Zimmer. Vorsichtig machte ich die Tür auf, Bella schlief schon, sie trug eines ihrer Kurzen Nachthemdchen und umarmte mein Kissen. Ich ging zu ihr und streichelte ihre Wange, sie grummelte etwas, wurde aber nicht wach.

Ich war so ein Idiot, dass ich die Eifersucht mein Leben bestimmen ließ, Bella war wichtig für mich und das musste ich ihr zeigen. Schnell ging ich ins Bad und duschte kurz, dann klopfte es auch schon und mir wurde mein Essen gebracht. Ich aß nur wenig, ich hatte keinen Hunger und wollte nur zu meiner Frau ins Bett.

Als ich unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte, legte ich sofort meine Arme um sie und zog sie an mich. Bella zucke kurz, kuschelte sich dann aber an mich.

„Du kommst spät." Murmelte sie. „Wirst du mitmachen?" Fragte sie und ich wusste sofort was sie meinte.

„Ja."

„Aber..."

„Ich kann nicht erlauben, dass ein anderer den Preis gewinnt, es geht schließlich um einen Kuss der Herrin des Hauses." Bella seufzte.

„Es tut mir Leid das..."

„Shh." Ich legte ihr meinen Finger auf die Lippen. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

„Aber..."

„Shh." Machte ich wieder. „Das einzige was ich jetzt möchte ist, mit dir Liebe machen." Ich küsste sie und sie schlang sofort ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Wir liebten uns, wie wir es jede Nacht taten und das war der einzige Moment des Tages, an dem ich wirklich glücklich und zufrieden war.

Der Tag des Rodeos war gekommen und Bella war völlig aufgelöst wegen den Vorbereitungen und besorgt, dass auch alles glatt ging. Selbstverständlich beteiligte sie die Hacienda Swan an dem Rodeo und ich musste zulassen, dass auch Jacob an den Wettkämpfen teilnahm.

Meine Frau sah einfach hinreißend aus, sie trug einen knöchellangen, blauen Rock und eine weiße Spitzenbluse dazu. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten und mit ihrem leichten Make-Up sah sie einfach spektakulär aus.

„Edward." Rief sie mich. „Ist das Ok für dich, dass Jacob mitmacht? Ich kann Papa bitten das..."

„Ist schon gut." Sagte ich. „Ich werde eh gewinnen." Fügte ich leicht arrogant hinzu.

„Viel Glück." Sagte Bella und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Geh zu den anderen." Animierte ich sie. „Du musst die Gäste empfangen, ich kümmere mich hier um alles."

„Ist gut." Sagte sie. „Viel Glück." Fügte sie nochmal hinzu und ging weg.

„Mit dir immer." Murmelte ich so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnte.

Hinter mir hörte ich das Gemurmel von Stimmen und drehte mich um, damit ich sehen konnte, um wen es sich handelte. Es waren die Jungs von der Hacienda Swan.

Sam, Paul, Quil, Jacob und noch zwei, von denen ich die Namen nicht wusste.

„Mr. Cullen." Begrüßte mich Sam und tippte sich kurz an den Hut. „ Hallo Demetri."

„Sam." Sagte Demetri neben mir, auch meine Arbeiter würden bei dem Rodeo mitmachen.

„Der Herr spielt mit den Knechten?" Fragte Black sarkastisch.

„Jacob!" Sagte Sam warnend.

„So ist es." Antwortete ich so ruhig wie ich konnte. „Ich glaube an das gute Zusammenleben zwischen Herr und Angestellten." Fügte ich hinzu, ich mochte es nicht so abwertend über meine Leute zu reden, aber Black brachte immer das schlechteste in mir zum Vorschein.

„Hallo Jungs." Emmett erschien hinter Jacob und legte ihm seine große Pranke auf die Schulter. „Ihr müsst dahinten die Anmeldungen ausfüllen." Erklärte er und zeigte auf das andere Ende des Flurs.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagte Jacob, grinste mich an und ging mit den anderen davon.

„Du hättest ihm längst den Hals umdrehen sollen." Sagte Emmett trocken.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keine Lust dazu hätte." Antwortete ich darauf.

„Und?" Wollte er wissen.

„Das würde mir Bella nie verzeihen." Auch wenn sie es abstritt, sie fühlte etwas besonderes für Jacob, Dankbarkeit, geschwisterliche Liebe, ich wusste es nicht.

„Na komm Eddie." Forderte mich Emmett auf. „Deine Frau wartet auf dich, damit ihr das Fest eröffnet."

„Gut." Sagte ich und als ich mich nochmal umdrehte, sah ich direkt in die hasserfüllten Augen von Jacob Black.


	23. Rodeo

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Rodeo. Edwards Pov.

Emmett und ich gingen auf den Balkon, wo sich schon meine und auch Bellas Familie sich versammelt hatte. Esme und Carlisle waren Gestern aus der Stadt wiedergekommen, um bei dem Rodeo dabei zu sein.

Meine Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, leicht über die Brüstung gebeugt und sie schien die bunte Dekoration in den Bäumen und auf dem Vorplatz zu bestaunen.

„Was siehst du?" Fragte ich sie, legte meine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille und streichelte kurz über ihren Bauch, mit der Hoffnung, dass alles so lief, wie ich es mir erhoffte. Bella lehnte sich gegen mich.

„Die Hacienda sieht beeindruckend aus." Bemerkte sie.

„Ja, weil du dich um die Dekoration gekümmert hast." Lobte ich sie und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Ich mag diese Art von Festen, als wir noch keine Geldschwierigkeiten hatten, hat Papa oft welche auf unserer Hacienda veranstaltet." Erklärte sie traurig und ich fühlte mich schlecht, ihr war so viel weggenommen worden, zum Teil vom Schicksal und zum Teil von mir.

„Wie schön euch so zufrieden zu sehen." Hörte ich Charlie hinter mir sagen, ich drehte mich und da ich Bella nicht losließ, auch sie zu ihm um.

„Wie schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßte ich Charlie.

„Hallo Edward." Sagte er. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen."

„Warum sagst du das Papa?" Fragte Bella, machte sich von mir los und ging zu Charlie.

„Na ja, die letzten Male warst du immer ohne Edward bei mir." Erklärte Charlie.

„Ich hatte viel Arbeit." Machte ich einen erbärmlichen Versuch, die Situation zu erklären.

„Sicher Junge, sicher." Murmelte Charlie, er glaubte mir nicht, aber ich würde nicht mit ihm diskutieren. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es nichts mit Jacob zu tun hat." Sofort bekam ich schlechte Laune.

„Nein Papa." Antwortete Bella. „Wie schon gesagt, wir haben uns nicht gestritten, Edward hatte viel Arbeit und dann noch das Rodeo..."

„Versteh schon Schatz." Er streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr wirklich keine Probleme habt, dich traurig oder unglücklich zu sehen, würde ich Edward nie verzeihen." Er sah mich fest an.

„Keine Sorge." Ich versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Nie würde ich Bella weh tun, zumindest nicht vorsätzlich."

„Das hoffe ich für dich." Sagte Charlie fest.

„Edward." Carlisle kam zu uns. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit das Fest zu eröffnen."

Ich nickte und nahm Bellas Hand, zusammen gingen wir wieder zu der Brüstung des Balkons. Von dort aus konnten wir die kleine Arena sehen, in der das Turnier stattfinden würde und die meisten Teilnehmer waren schon versammelt, die anderen Hacienda-Besitzer waren auf den verschiedenen Balkonen verteilt. Ich stellte mich vor das Mikrofon, dass auf dem Balkon aufgestellt war und räusperte mich.

„Wenn ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf." Sagte ich ins Mikro und alle drehten sich zu mir um. „Zuerst möchte ich sie alle hier herzlich willkommen heißen, es ist eine Ehre das diesjährige Rodeo ausrichten zu dürfen. Im Namen meiner Frau und meiner Familie, möchte ich ihnen viel Spaß und viel Erfolg wünschen." Meine kleine Rede wurde mit Applaus belohnt und einige der anderen Hacienda-Besitzer kamen auf uns zu.

„Edward." Grüßte mich einer von ihnen.

„Hallo Javier." Ich legte Bella meinen Arm um die Taille. „Das ist meine Frau Bella." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und Bella wurde rot.

„Sie ist sehr schön, wenn Sie mir diese Bemerkung erlauben." Sagte Javier und tippte sich an den Hut.

„Danke." Murmelte Bella schüchtern.

„Machen Sie bei den Wettkämpfen mit?" Fragte Javier, während seine gut drei jährige Tochter an seinem Arm hing. Ich nickte,ohne meine Augen von der Kleinen zu nehmen, ich wünschte mir so sehr, meine eigene kleine Familie zu haben.

„Herr." Sagte Demetri hinter mir und ich drehte mich zu ihm. „Olga sagt, dass das Essen fertig ist." Ich nickte und Bella ging mit ihm, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich blieb auf dem Balkon und unterhielt mich noch ein wenig, bis Jacob in mein Blickfeld kam, er sah sich nach allen Seiten um und suchte anscheinend etwas, oder jemanden.

Emmett machte sich mit seiner tiefen Stimme bemerkbar und rief alle Anwesenden zum Essen. Unter einem großen Sonnensegel waren lange Tische und Bänke aufgebaut, die mit bunten Schleifen geschmückt waren.

„Edward." Bella stand wieder neben mir und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus und automatische erschien ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

„Kommst du? Die anderen warten auf uns, damit wir alle zusammen essen." Ich nahm ihre Hand und sah aus den Augenwinkeln schon wieder, wie Black uns beobachtet und ich merkte, dass Bella alles tat, um ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, sie schien wirklich sauer auf ihn zu sein. Ich umarmte Bella und sie wehrte sich nicht, dann gingen wir zu dem Tisch, an dem unsere Familie saß. Charlie saß neben Esme und Carlisle und sie unterhielten sich angeregt.

Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Platzt und zog Bella auf meinen Schoss, ihre Wangen wurden rot, aber sie sagte nichts. Alice stellte einen Teller vor sie, auf dem sie alles mögliche für Bella gemischt hatte, doch Bella zog die Nase kraus.

„Möchtest du nicht?" Fragte ich sofort. „Es sieht verdammt lecker aus."

„Nein, es riecht komisch." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinem Hals und sofort wurde mein Verlangen wieder wach.

„Möchtest du etwas anderes Schatz?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst aber etwas essen." Bella schnaufte und ich musste lachen. Sofort kam Alice mit einem Salat und etwas Brot wieder zurück und tauschte Bellas Teller aus, davon aß sie etwas und ich war zufrieden.

Nach dem Essen war es an der Zeit die Spiele und Wettkämpfe zu eröffnen, es war für jeden etwas dabei,vom Sackhüpfen für die Kinder, über Geschicklichkeitsspiele für die nicht mehr ganz so kleinen, ein Pferderennen, bis zum Höhepunkt des Tages, dem Lassowerfen. Es waren auch einige Pokertische aufgebaut, die sofort in Beschlag genommen wurden. Während die jungen Männer des Dorfes sich im Schlamm wälzten, um Schweine einzufangen, einem Wettkampf dem ich nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, begab ich mich zu den Pokertischen.

Bella fand das nicht so toll, verbarg das aber sehr gut, vor allem, als ihr Vater zu mir kam und mich zu meinem guten Spiel beglückwünschte.

Ich spielte nur eine Runde und ging dann, zusammen mit Bella, mir das Pferderennen ansehen. In Gedanken war ich allerdings bei dem für mich wichtigstem Wettkampf, dem Lassowerfen. Ich war ein guter Reiter, Trueno und ich waren ein eingespieltes Team, aber es ging nicht nur ums reiten, man musste schon sehr geschickt sein, um einen einjährigen Stier mit dem Lasso einzufangen. Junge Stiere waren verdammt temperamentvoll und kräftig.

Ich hoffte zu gewinnen, ich würde gewinnen, ich würde es nicht erlauben, dass ein anderer einen Kuss der Herrin des Hauses bekam. So wurde ich auch ein wenig nervös, als ich Demetri mit unseren Pferden zur Arena kommen sah, auch Emmett würde mitmachen.

Ich sah zu Bella und schon wieder hatte ich Black in meinem Blickfeld, er stand einige Schritte hinter ihr. Doch wie immer, tauchte Sam auf, packte Jacobs Arm und zwang ihm mit zugehen. Als er an uns vorbei ging, warf er mir einen giftigen Blick zu und Bella legte ihre Arme um mich und drückte sich an mich. Sie wirkte etwas ängstlich und das beunruhigte mich sehr, ich hatte den Streit zwischen ihr und Black nicht so wichtig genommen, weil ich es natürlich gut fand, dass sie sich distanziert hatten, aber jetzt wollte ich doch wissen, was da los war.

„Bella." Ich nahm sie an den Schultern, damit sie mich ansah. „Was ist zwischen dir und Jacob passiert?" Sie sah mich einen Moment an, als ob sie nachdenken würde, aber ich bekam dieselbe Antwort wie immer.

„Nichts."

„Lüg mich nicht an." Bat ich.

„Das ist das Problem." Antwortete sie. „Du glaubst mir einfach nicht." Sie befreite sich aus meinem Griff. „Du glaubst jedem, außer mir." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Deswegen ist es zwischen uns wie es ist." Zum Glück waren nur wenige Leute um uns herum, die uns hören konnten. Ich nahm Bella am Arm und zog sie hinter einen Baum.

„Lass mich los." Bat sie doch ich hörte nicht auf sie, als wir hinter dem Baum waren, lehnte ich sie dagegen.

„Doch, ich vertraue dir." Sagte ich und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Wem ich nicht vertraue, ist mit." Gestand ich. „Ich glaube, dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von traurig zu ungläubig. „Ich weiß, dass ich viel falsch gemacht habe und das kann ich nicht wieder rückgängig machen." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber ich hoffe das ich es, auf die ein oder andere Weise, wieder gut machen kann."

„Edward..." Ich unterbrach sie mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Und jetzt werde ich gehen und diesen verdammten Wettkampf für dich gewinnen." Bella seufzte. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass dich ein anderer außer mir küsst. Und danach werden wir darüber reden, was für ein Idiot ich war und welche Strafe ich verdiene, weil ich dich so habe leiden lassen."

„Du..."Murmelte sie, doch ich legte ihr meinen Finger auf die Lippen. „Jetzt nicht Amor, lass uns gehen, die andern warten schon auf uns und es gibt was wichtiges zu erledigen." Sie seufzte wieder. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir später reden werden."

„Gut." Antwortete sie und wir gingen zu den anderen. Jasper sah mich forschend an, sagte aber nichts, mein Schwiegervater hatte unsere Abwesenheit anscheinend gar nicht bemerkt, er war noch immer in sein Gespräch mit Esme vertieft, aber Alice sah mich so an, als ob sie mir gleich den Hals umdrehen würde.

„Man Edward." Knurrte Emmett ungeduldig. „Alles wartet auf dich."

„Ich komm ja schon." Knurrte ich zurück und gab Bella einen schnelle Kuss.

„Viel Glück." Murmelte sie.

„Danke." Sagte ich und ging mit Emmett in die Arena, wo uns schon der die anderen Reiter erwarteten, Black sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Edward." Sagte Emmett warnend. „Er will dich nur provozieren, er ist es nicht wert."

„Aber er nervt."

„Genau wie deine unbegründete Eifersucht, aber nicht alles im Leben ist kohärent." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich kannte deine poetische Seite ja noch gar nicht Bruder." Sagte ich und stieg auf mein Pferd.

„Ich kann verdammt tiefgründig sein, wenn ich will." Und schon grinste er wieder.

„Das habe ich gemerkt."Sagte ich und auch Emmett stieg auf, in dem Moment ritt Black viel zu dich an unseren Pferden vorbei.

„Verdammt!" Ich wollte direkt von meinem Pferd springen und hinter ihm her.

„Ignoriere ihn." Bat Emmett. „Er will dich nur provozieren und dich vor Bella in ein schlechtes Licht stellen."

„Ich will ihn umbringen."

„Und warum tust du es nicht?" Fragte Emmett trocken. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn nicht schon längst aus gebremst hast."

„Bella liebt ihn." Zischte ich.

„Wie blind bist du eigentlich?" Schnaufte Emmett. „Man muss schon ein echter Idiot sein, um nicht zu sehen, dass dieses Mädchen dich liebt."

„Ich wäre gerne so sicher wie du." Murmelte ich, und lenkte Trueno zu den anderen Reitern, es waren gerade mal zehn an der Zahl. Emmett blieb stur neben mir.

„Sie liebt dich." Machte er weiter. „Und ich hoffe das es nicht zu spät ist, wenn du es endlich merkst."

Ich sah zu dem Balkon, von dem aus meine Familie uns zusehen würde. Bella stand bei Alice und Rose und lächelte mir kurz zu, bevor Alice wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Der Startschuss fiel und der Wettkampf begann, als Gastgeber war ich als letzter an der Reihe, direkt nach Jacob Black. Ein Reiter nach dem anderen versuchte sein Glück und blieb erfolglos. Einige schafften es, den Stier mit dem Lasso einzufangen, wurden dabei aber vom Pferd gerissen. Als Black an der Reihe war, ritt er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an mir vorbei.

„Jetzt kannst du sehen, wie ein richtiger Mann das macht Städter." Knurrt er und ritt in die Arena. Er sah zu Bella und nickte ihr zu.

„Das ist für dich." Murmelte er so laut, dass ich es hören konnte, aber Bella hatte ihre Augen fest auf mich gerichtet.

Ich musste zu meinem Ärger zugeben, dass der Hund wusste was er tat. Er schaffte es schon beim zweiten Versuch und das Lasso legte sich um den Hals des Stier, er ritt eine komplette Runde um die Arena, während der Stier versuchte sich zu befreien. Er schaffte es zum Schluss Black vom Pferd zu reißen, aber der ließ das Lasso nicht los. Das Lasso fest in der Hand ging er zu dem Stier und befreite ihn. Die Zuschauer klatschten frenetisch.

„Der Sauhund ist gut." Sagte Emmett neben mir.

„Halt die Klappe Emmett." Knurrte ich, nahm Truenos Zügel und ritt in die Arena. Black war noch immer in der Mitte der Arena und als er mich sah, grinste er mich an und sah danach direkt zu Bella. Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd, ritt zu mir und blieb auf meiner Höhe stehen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meinen Preis in Empfang zu nehmen." Sagte er,so das nur ich ihn hören konnte und ich hatte Lust ihn vom Pferd zu holen.

„Träum weiter." Sagte ich kalt und sah zu Bella.

„Sie ist in jedem meiner Träume Cullen." Zischte er. „So wie ich in ihren und das war schon so, bevor du hierher gekommen bist." Er ritt an mir vorbei.

Ich fluchte vor mich hin und es fiel mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Die Leute applaudierten und mein Blut kochte, ich wollte etwas zerstören, aber der Stier wurde in die Arena gelassen und ich musst gewinnen.

Meine erster Versuch ging dann auch daneben, aber beim zweiten schaffte ich es, dem Stier das Lasso um den Hals zu werfen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wickelte ich das Lasso um den Knauf meines Sattel ritt eine Runde um die Arena und zog den jungen Stier dann langsam zu mir. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt war, sprang ich von meinem Pferd und ging auf den Stier zu. Trueno wusste was er zu tun hatte und stämmte sich in den Sand, als ich bei dem Stier angekommen war, lockerte ich das Lasso und ließ ihn wieder frei.

Die Zuschauer applaudierten und ich sah direkt zu Bella, die strahlte mich an. Ich tippte mir kurz an den Hut, nahm dann die Zügel von Trueno und ging aus der Arena. Mir wurde von allen Seiten auf die Schulter geklopft und zu meinem Sieg gratuliert. Ich war auf dem Pferd geblieben, Black nicht.

Meine Familie und auch Bella, waren vom dem Balkon gekommen und Bella rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

„Glückwunsch." Sagte sie und strahlte mich an.

„Oh nein." Sagte ich. „Ich will meinen Preis." Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und Bella wurde rot, dann legte ich meine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Sie schmeckte nach Gloria...nach Paradies und all dem, was immer in diesen Liebesromanen geschrieben wurde und genauso fühlte ich mich im Moment auch, wie ein verliebter Idiot.

„Is gut Edward, friss die arme Bella nicht auf." Emmett lachte schallend und Bellas Wangen brannten.

„Nerv nicht." Grummelte ich nur und zog Bella an meine Brust. Ich war glücklich und nicht nur, weil ich gewonnen hatte, sonder auch, weil ich dem Hund gezeigt hatte, dass Bella mir gehörte.

Mit dem Lassowerfen waren die Wettkämpfe beendet und die Party fing an. Alice hatte eine Band engagiert und es wurde auch einiges getrunken. Emmett und Rosalie waren nicht mehr von der Tanzfläche zu bekommen, während Alice verzweifelt versuchte, dass Jasper einen vernünftigen Schritt zu stande brachte. Ich beobachtet sie amüsiert, wofür ich sofort einen Rüffel von Bella bekam.

„Du sollst Jasper nicht auslachen." Schimpfte sie, meine Antwort war, sie mit mir auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen und Jasper zu zeigen, wie man seine Frau führte.

Bella legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und meine ruhten auf ihren Hüften. Wir bewegten uns sanft zum Takt der Musik und Bella legte den Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und sie seufzte. Wir hatten noch nicht weiter miteinander geredet, aber es war, als ob wir beide beschlossen hatten, dass es jetzt nicht wichtig war, ob wir gestritten hatten oder nicht, wir waren einfach nur ein Paar, dass miteinander tanzte.

„Eddie." Alice holte mich von meiner rosaroten Wolke und ich sah sie genervt an, weil sie meinen Namen so verunstaltetet, Bella und sie lachten.

„Die Sanchez wollen gehen und du solltest dich von ihnen verabschieden." Ich nickte und ging mit Bella zusammen zu den Sanchez. Sie hatten ihre Kinder dabei und als Bella den kleinen Jungen auf den Arm nahm, fragte er sie, ob sie seine Freundin sein wollte, was uns alle zum lachen brachte. Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, gingen wir wieder zurück zu den anderen, doch bevor wir uns wieder hinsetzten konnten, wurde mir Bella regelrecht aus dem Arm gerissen.

„Jacob!" Rief Bella entsetzt und ich packte ihn sofort am Arm, aber er ignorierte mich. Der Hund legte meiner Frau den Arm um die Taille und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Du stinkst nach Alkohol." Sagte Bella und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien.

„Lass meine Frau los!" Forderte ich,solange er Bella festhielt konnte ich ihn nicht schlagen, weil ich Bella treffen könnte.

„Beruhige dich Cullen." Lallte er. „Ich will nur mit Bells tanzen...früher haben wir immer zusammen getanzt...stimmts Bells.."

„Lass sie los!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Du bist betrunken." Sagte Bella. „Lass mich jetzt los." Die wenigen Gäste die noch da waren, bildeten jetzt einen Kreis um uns.

„Ist schon gut Bells." Murmelte er und ließ sie los, sofort flüchtete sie in meine Arme.

„Er ist nur betrunken Edward und denk daran, dass wir noch Gäste haben." Bella sah mich flehend an.

„Ist schon gut Amor."

„Amor? Ha!" Spottete Jacob.

„Es ist Zeit das du gehst Black!"

„Ich geh ja schon." Nuschelte er und wie immer tauchte Sam hinter ihm auf, er packte ihn am Arm.

„Lass mich los Sam, ich kann alleine gehen." Murmelte Black und stolperte direkt.

„Geh jetzt Jacob, du bist betrunken." Sagte Bella wieder.

„Sag mir nicht wie es mir geht Bella." Knurrt er plötzlich.

„Verschwinde von meinem Grundstück." Ich machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während Alice sich darum kümmerte, dass unsere Gäste sich zurückzogen.

„Ja, ja...du willst nicht, dass sich Knechte bei deiner Frau herumtreiben." Machte Black weiter.

„Jake..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es mir ihm aushältst Bells." Murmelte er.

„Du gehst jetzt besser." Bat ihn Bella wieder.

„Junge." Esme kam zu uns. „Geh jetzt besser Junge, wir wollen keine Probleme." Sagte sie ruhig.

„Die Probleme haben angefangen, als Sie hierher gezogen sind." Black wollte einfach nicht gehen.

„Komm jetzt Jacob." Jetzt war auch noch Quil dazu gekommen und zog Jacob am anderen Arm.

„Lasst mich los!" Schrie er.

„Geh jetzt endlich Jacob." Versuchte ich so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen, obwohl mir mein Blut in den Ohren rauschte. „Meine Frau und auch meine Familie wollen jetzt ihre Ruhe haben."

„Deine Frau." Spottete er wieder. „Ich hoffe nur, dass dir nie das Geld ausgeht, weil das ist es anscheinend, was sie bei dir bleiben lässt."

„Du bist so ein Idiot." Murmelte Bella und ich sah, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, seine Worte hatten ihr weh getan.

„Bella ist meine Frau und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du sie beleidigst!"

„Nur noch eine Sache Cullen, sie liebt mich, sie liebt mich schon immer." Jetzt wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen.

„Vielleicht liebt sie dich." Ich hatte jetzt eine unbändige Lust ihn umzubringen. „Aber es ist mein Name den sie jede Nacht stöhnt wenn wir uns lieben und ich bin es, der jeden Tag neben ihr aufwacht. Das ist etwas, was du nie haben wirst." Knurrte ich und meine Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

Die erstickten Schreie der Frauen drangen an meine Ohren, aber ich hörte nicht auf, auf Black einzuschlagen, es tat viel zu gut, dass endlich tun zu können. Auch er nahm sich nicht zurück und wenig später wälzten wir uns auf dem Boden.

„Hör auf Jacob! Bitte!" Hörte ich Bella ängstlich schreien.

„Trenne sie endlich Jasper!" Hörte ich Alice rufen, aber Black gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Ich versetzte ihm einen gezielten Schlag auf die Wange und schaffte es, ihn von mir runter zu bekommen.

„Hört auf!" Hörte ich wieder Bellas Stimme und wurde kurz abgelenkt, was der Hund sofort dazu nutzte, sich wieder auf mich zu stürzen.

Plötzlich hatte ich Bellas Gesicht in meinem Blickfeld und ich merkte, dass sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf Jacobs Rücken schlug.

„Es reicht Jacob!" Schrie sie und als der Hund merkte, dass Bella ihm auf den Rücken schlug, ließ er mich plötzlich los und taumelte zurück, wobei er fast Bella umwarf, aber Jasper war an ihrer Seite und hielt sie fest.

Bella schluchzte und als ich mich aufgerappelt hatte, kam sie zu mir und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte sie, ich nickte und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Bella schluchzte wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust.

„So, dass wars!" Sagte Carlisle streng. „Dieser Junge muss mal eine Nacht hinter Gittern verbringen, dass wir ihm helfen, seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen." Und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, da stand auch schon der Polizeichef unseren kleinen Dorfes neben uns und nahm Black mit, der jetzt keinen Widerstand mehr leistet.

„Ist das Ok wenn...?" Wollte ich Bella fragen, aber die weinte noch immer an meiner Brust.

„Er hat dich verletzt." Murmelte sie dann leise.

„Shh, jetzt ist es vorbei." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Bella nahm meine Hand und wir gingen ins Haus und direkt in unser Zimmer, meine Familie kümmerte sich darum, dass die letzten Gäste gut nach Hause kamen.

Bella zwang mich dazu, mich aufs Bett zu setzen und ging dann direkt ins Bad. Sie kam mit einem feuchten Lappen und dem Verbandszeug zurück. Vorsichtig tupfte sie mir das Gesicht ab und desinfizierte mir dann meine Kratzer.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Murmelte sie immer wieder.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sagte ich und nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie.

„Doch das ist es." Erwiderte sie. „Alles ist meine Schuld."

„Das ist es nicht Amor."

„Ich fühle mich so schlecht wegen dem Ganzen, am liebsten würde ich an nichts mehr denken."

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich." Sagte ich und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände.

„Aber..."

„Shh." Ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre und...wir redeten auch diese Nacht nicht, wir fühlten nur...


	24. Delirium

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Delirium. Edwards Pov.

Die Sonne, die durchs Fenster schien, badete den Rücken meiner schönen Frau in Licht. Es war jetzt eine Woche seit dem Rodeo vergangen und Bella und ich waren in einer neuen Phase der Ruhe. Jacob Black hatte eine Nacht im Gefängnis verbracht und anscheinend das getan, was Carlisle ihm geraten hatte und über alles nachgedacht. Sein Vater und auch Charlie hatten ihm danach fürchterlich die Leviten gelesen und ihn dann mit in die Hauptstadt genommen, wo Charlie erneut behandelt wurde.

Wir waren ihn also für eine Zeit los und Bella war wesentlich entspannter und liebevoller zwei Tagen hatte ich ihr fast gesagt, dass ich sie liebte. Ich wollte es ihr sagen, wirklich, aber im letzten Moment war ich zu feige. Es war, als ob mich irgendetwas daran hinderte,mich ihr ganz zu öffnen. Ich hatte Angst das, wenn ich ihr sagte das ich sie liebte, sie herausfinden könnte, wie sehr sie mich verletzten könnte, wenn sie mich einfach verließ.

Bella fing an sich in meinen Armen zu bewegen und ich beobachtet sie genau, damit ich auch nicht ein Detail von ihrem Aufwachen verpasste, wie sie eine niedliche Schnute zog und dann die Augen aufmachte.

„Guten Morgen." Murmelte sie, bevor sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen stützte und mir einen Kuss gab.

„Jetzt ist es ein guter Morgen." Ich strahlte sie an und drehte uns so, dass ich über ihr lag.

Wir waren nackt, so das ich jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut spüren konnte, wie jede ihrer Kurven sich perfekt an meinen Körper anpasste, sie ließ ihre Hände über meinen Rücken, bis zu meinen Schultern wandern. Meine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und ich wollte sie gerade küssen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Was?" Rief ich genervt.

„Eh Edward...Jasper wartet auf dich, ihr müsst zu einer...was weiß ich für eine Versammlung..." Sagte Alice durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja Alice, wir kommen sofort runter." Antwortete ich.

„Ich hoffe Bella ist auch wach und es war nicht zu anstrengend, wir haben einiges vor."

„Alice!" Schrie Bella entsetzt. „Wir kommen sofort." Wir hörten, wie Alice sich lachend entfernte.

„Das macht sie mit Absicht." Schimpfte Bella vor sich hin. Ich lachte, gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie dann auf meine Arme.

„Was machst du?" Fragte sie lachend und strampelte mit den Beinen, damit ich sie auf den Boden stellte, aber ich lachte nur und trug sie ins Bad, wo wir eine sehr befriedigende Dusche nahmen.

„Na da sind sie ja endlich." Rief Rose als wir runter kamen.

„Mich wunderte es ja nicht, dass sie so lange brauchen." Musste auch Emmett seinen Teil dazu beitragen. „Letzt Nacht haben wir doch alle diese „Bellas" und „Edwards" gehört." Er versuchte unsere Stimmen nachzumachen und brachte uns damit alle zum lachen, außer Bella, die wurde natürlich rot. Ich versuchte sie zu umarmen, aber sie stieß mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was ihr bestimmt mehr weh tat als mir.

Fröhlich frühstückten wir alle zusammen, Esme und Carlisle genossen ihre letzten Tage auf der Hacienda, da sie bald wieder in die Stadt mussten, um sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu widmen und auch um Charlie zu besuchen. Bella wollte ihren Vater auch unbedingt besuchen und ich wäre fast mit ihr in die Statt gefahren, aber mit dem räudigen Hund der da herum lief, wollte ich es nicht riskieren.

Bella hatte mir bewiesen, dass sie etwas für mich empfand, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie irgendwelche Gefühle für Jacob hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück waren wir mit einigen anderen Hacienda-Besitzern verabredet, um über die Gründung einer eigenen Weinkellerei im Dorf zu sprechen.

„Wirst du sehr spät wiederkommen?" Fragte Bella und biss sich auf die Lippe, ich konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste sie, Bella stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

„Ich werde versuchen, dass es nicht so spät wird." Ich gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss. „Und was hast du Heute vor?"

„Alice will, dass ich mit ihr ins Dorf gehe und einige Sachen kaufe." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Egal wo wir auch waren, Alice fand immer einen Grund zum Einkaufen.

„Gut,pass auf dich auf und lasst euch von einem der Arbeiter fahren." Sagte ich und sie zog wieder eine Schnute, der ich nicht widerstehen konnte und ich musste sie wieder küssen.

„Jetzt hört auf, euch gegenseitig auf zu fressen." Die kleine Nervensäge unterbrach uns.

„So werden wir nie mit der Arbeit fertig Edward." Mischte sich jetzt auch Jasper ein.

„Außerdem müssen wir ins Dorf." Drängelte jetzt Rose und Bella zog die Nase kraus. „Willst du etwas nicht Bella?"

„Das ist nicht fair." Grummelte sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Du musst jetzt nur noch mit dem Fuß aufstampfen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränken." Spottete Alice.

„Nu ärgert sie nicht länger." Sagte ich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, dann begleiteten uns die Frauen nach draußen und wir stiegen auf unsere Pferde. Wir ritten direkt zu den Weinbergen, wo wir uns mit den anderen verabredet hatten.

„Wie es aussieht, hat sie eure Beziehung gebessert." Bemerkte Jasper, als wir etwas vom Haus entfernt waren. „Das ist gut so, sie ist ein tolles Mädchen und sie betet dich an."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob alles gut ist." Antwortete ich. „Aber wir haben wenigstens nicht mehr diskutiert, der Hund ist nicht mehr in unserem Leben, genau wie Tanya."

„Hmm." Murmelte Emmett und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Da wir gerade von dem Mädchen reden, letztens ist etwas seltsames passiert, ich hab sie vor ein paar Tagen in den Fluren der oberen Etage gefunden. Selbstverständlich hab ich ihr ein paar Takte gesagt und sie wieder aufs Feld geschickt."

„Sie ist von Edward besessen." Sagte Jasper.

„Das sollte sie besser überwinden." Rief ich aus. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich wegen ihr wieder Probleme mit Bella bekommen, ich war bis jetzt sehr nachsichtig mit ihr. Mit Demetri und Felix habe ich keine Probleme, aber sie ist wie eine Zecke im Ohr."

„Wenn du nicht mit ihr geschlafen hättest..."

„Ich weiß Jasper! Und wie ich es weiß."

„Hast du nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr umziehen könntet?" Fragte Emmett, während wir über die Felder ritten. „Ich weiß, dass du auf dem Land leben möchtest und..."

„Ja." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass Bella in der Stadt leben möchte, ihr Vater ist hier und auch ihr Bruder."

„Warum zieht ihr nicht zusammen mit Charlie in die Stadt?" Schlug Jasper vor. „Ich meine, ihr Vater muss alle paar Wochen in die Stadt für seine Behandlung und für ihn wäre es so einfacher und Bella könnte ihn zum Arzt begleiten, du wärst ihr Held und ihr währt Tanya und Jacob los." Ich seufzte, dass hörte sich so gut an...

„Glaubst du, Bella wurde das akzeptieren?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Na ja...fragen kostet nichts, vielleicht hast du ja Glück. Vergiss nicht, sie würde alles für ihren Vater tun. Bella geht es nur dann gut, wenn es allen anderen auch gut geht."

„Ja." Sagte ich lachend. „Meine Frau ist einmalig."

„ Das war jetzt so kitschig." Spottet Emmett und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

„Genug getrödelt , wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir schnell wieder bei unseren Frauen sind." Emmett und Jasper warfen die Köpfe in den Nacken und heulten wie Wölfe, ich lachte laut. Als wir zu den Weinreben kamen., banden wir die Pferde im Schatten an einen Baum, Demetri wartete schon auf uns.

„Hallo." Begrüßte er uns.

„Hallo Demetri." Wir gingen zusammen durch die Reihen des Weinberges und begutachteten die mögliche Ernte.

„Die Ernte wird ausgezeichnet." Bemerkte Jasper begeistert und er hatte Recht, die Weintrauben waren in perfektem Zustand und somit meine Überraschung für Bella auch...

Die anderen Hacienda-Besitzer kamen kurze Zeit später und ich zeigte ihnen meine Weinreben und erklärte ihnen, wie ich mir das mit der Weinkellerei fürs ganze Dorf vorstellte. Sie hörten mir aufmerksam zu,wollten mir aber noch keine konkrete Antwort geben, da mir für die erste Ernte die kleine Kellerei auf der Hacienda reichte, setzte ich sie auch nicht weiter unter Druck.

Als unsere kleine Besprechung beendet war, kümmerten wir uns um die Rinder und ich war wiedermal begeistert davon, wie schnell Jasper und Emmett die Arbeit auf dem Land gelernt hatten. Sie waren beide in der Stadt aufgewachsen,im Gegensatz zu mir, ich hatte meine Jugend auf dem Land verbracht und es schon immer geliebt.

Wir waren gerade auf den hinteren Weiden, als ich hörte wie jemand aufgeregt meinen Namen rief und ich drehte mich um, Felix kam in vollem Galopp auf uns zu.

„Was ist?" Wollte Jasper wissen.

„Das werden wir gleich wissen." Ich zog an Truenos Zügeln und ritt Felix entgegen.

„Was ist Felix? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

„Diablo..." Sagte er schwer atmend. „...er ist ausgebrochen und hat Jared angegriffen."

„Diablo?" Fragte Emmett, sie waren jetzt neben mir.

„Der Stier den ich vor einer Woche gekauft habe." Antwortete ich.

„Die Jungs haben versucht ihn wieder einzufangen, aber er hat sie angegriffen und dabei Jared verletzt."

„Kommt." Ich lenkte Trueno in die Richtung der vorderen Weiden.

„Weißt du etwa, wie man einen Stier einfängt?" Fragte Jasper, der an meiner Seite ritt. „Verdammt Edward, du bist keine Torero oder so."

„Das Tier ist gefährlich Jasper und ich werde nichts riskieren, aber er darf nicht bis zum Haus kommen." Antwortete ich, obwohl ich wirklich nicht genau wusste, was ich machen wollte.

Wir sahen schon von weitem, dass einige der Jungs versuchten den Stier in Schach zu halten, er es ihnen aber nicht gerade einfach machte. Der Stier schnaufte und scharrte mit den Hufen, er war jeder Zeit dazu beriet wieder anzugreifen.

„Sei vorsichtig." Warnte mich Jasper, als er sah, dass ich von meinem Pferd stieg. Ich nahm das Lasso vom Knauf des Sattel und ging zuerst zu Jared.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich ihn, er saß auf dem Boden und lehnte sich ans Gatter.

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer, nichts gegen das, was ich mit ihm machen werde, wenn ich ihn erwische." Versuchte er zu scherzen und schaffte es zu lächeln.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Emmett, wie immer zu allem bereit, aber mit noch weniger Ahnung als ich. Diablo schien sich auch nicht beruhigen zu wollen und sah uns fest an.

Ich dachte über meine Möglichkeiten nach, der Stier hatte mich viel Geld gekostet und ich hatte meine Pläne mit ihm, so war das Gewehr das ich am Sattel hatte, die letzte Lösung.

„Versucht ihn an den Zaun zu treiben!" Rief ich den anderen zu. „So lenkt ihr ihn ab und ich kann es mit dem Lasso versuchen." Sie taten sofort was ich ihnen gesagt hatte und der Stier machte einige Schritte zurück, ich durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, er konnte jeder Zeit wieder angreifen.

„Bring mir Trueno." Bat ich Emmett, er reichte mir die Zügel und ich sprang auf mein Pferd. Der Stier warf seinen großen Kopf mit den langen Hörnern hin und her, er wurde immer nervöser und ich musste mich beeilen.

Eigentlich war es wie bei dem Rodeo und ich durfte nicht daran denken, dass Diablo gut fünfmal größer und schwerer war, als der junge Stier beim Rodeo.

„Bewegt euch." Rief ich und die Arbeiter bildeten eine Mauer, so dass der Stier auf der einen Seite von ihnen und auf der anderen vom Zaun daran gehindert wurde auszubrechen. Ich nutzte das und ritt mit Trueno auf seine andere Seite, jetzt oder nie. Mit einem gezielten Wurf warf ich das Lasso und es gelang mir beim ersten Versuch, es um seinen Hals zu legen.

Die Arbeiter und auch Jasper und Emmett griffen sofort nach dem Lasso, damit er mich nicht vom Pferd riss, aber der Stier stieß seinen Kopf nach Trueno, der erschreckte sich und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine. Das nächste was ich spürte, war ein stechender Schmerz, der mir durch den Körper schoss, als ich auf den Boden aufprallte. Ich war mit dem Kopf auf den Boden geprallt, versuchte aber sofort wieder aufzustehen.

„Vorsicht Edward!" Rief jemand, bevor ich merkte, dass ich in der Mitte durchgerissen wurde. Ich hörte einen Schuss und griff mir an die Seite, meine Hand war sofort voller Blut. Meine Knie geben nach und ich fiel wieder auf den Boden. Der Stier hatte mich mit seinen Hörnern erwischt und ich sah alles irgendwie verschwommen.

„Edward?" Jasper beugte sich besorgt über mich. „Wir müssen ihn ins Haus bringen. Reit ins Dorf Felix und hol den Arzt."

„Bella..." Murmelte ich, ich hatte ihr versprochen, nicht so spät zu kommen, sie würde böse auf mich sein.

„Halt durch Edward." Sagte Emmett und als ich hoch gehoben wurde, schrie ich vor Schmerz auf.

„Isabella..." Dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum.

Bellas Pov.

Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen und legte meine Hand au meine Brust. Wir waren schon seit ein paar Stunden aus dem Dorf zurück und es wurde fast dunkel, aber Edward und die Jungs waren noch nicht nach Hause gekommen.

„Was ist Bella?" Fragte Alice besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich. „Ich spüre so was wie einen Stich in der Brust. So als ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, ein ungutes Gefühl." Murmelte ich.

„Ich spüre nichts." Sagte Alice und machte die Augen zu, sie glaubte einen sehr ausgeprägten sechsten Sinn zu haben.

„Vielleicht ist es nichts, aber es wird gleich dunkel und die Jungs sind noch nicht da."

„Sie werden gleich kommen." Sagte Rosalie und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Dein Mann wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Bella, Edward ist ein harter Knochen und die Jungs sind bei ihm." Versuchte Alice mich zu beruhigen.

Ich nickte zwar, aber das ungute Gefühl blieb, ich musste Edward sehen. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, sah ich dann auch eine Gruppe von Leuten auf das Haus zukommen. Sie schienen etwas zwischen sich zu tragen, ich sah Jasper und Emmett, konnte Edward aber nirgendwo entdecken.

„Es ist was passiert!" Rief ich und rannte zur Tür, Alice und Rose sahen mir verwundert hinterher.

„Edward!" Rief ich entsetzt, als ich sah, wen die Männer da trugen.

„Oh Gott! Was ist passiert?" Fragte Rose besorgt.

„Edward! Sag was!" Ich strich ihm über die Stirn.

„Bella..." Er hob seine Hand und ich nahm sie sofort.

„Ich bin hier...alles wird gut." Er versuchte zu lächeln, bevor er seine Augen wieder zu machte.

„Wir müssen ihn nach oben bringen." Sagte ich und rannte sofort die Treppe herauf, die anderen kamen mir nach und legten Edward dann vorsichtig auf unser Bett.

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt." Sagte ich in den Raum.

„Der ist schon benachrichtigt." Kam es von Jasper.

„Was ist passiert?" Mir rannten die Tränen über die Wange und ich kniete mich neben Edward auf den Fußboden.

„Der Stier ist ausgebrochen und als Edward versucht hat ihn wieder einzufangen, wurde er angegriffen." Erklärte Emmett.

„Oh Gott." Murmelte ich.

„Der Arzt ist auf dem Weg und alles wird gut." Sagte Alice und kniete sich neben mich.

„Bella." Sagte Edward leise und ich war sofort bei ihm.

„Ich bin hier. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mir tut alles weh."

„Was kann ich tun?" Fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Weine nicht." Bat er.

„Bringt mir eine Schere." Ich versuchte nicht mehr zu weinen. „Wir müssen seine Wunden sauber machen und seine Kleidung aufschneiden."

Rosalie ging sofort ins Bad und kam mit der Schere zurück, ich schnitt vorsichtig Edwards Hemd auf, die Wunde sah schrecklich aus.

„Edward!" Hörte ich plötzlich die schrille Stimme von Tanya hinter mir. Sofort drehte ich mich um.

„Was willst du hier?" Fauchte ich sie an.

„Geht es ihm gut?"

„Das geht dich nichts an! Raus hier!" Schrie ich sie an und packte ihren Arm.

Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und direkt danach donnerte es laut, jetzt gab es zu allem Unglück auch noch ein Unwetter. Tanya riss sich von mir los, ging zu Edward und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.

„Fass meinen Mann nicht an." Sie ignorierte mich und die anderen sahen sich wie versteinert die Szene an.

„Alles wird gut Amor." Murmelte Tanya und ich sah rot, ich packte ihre Haare und zog sie von Edward weg, sie schrie auf.

„Ich will das du gehst! Du hast hier nichts verloren!" Schrie ich sie wieder an.

„Beruhigt euch Mädchen." Bat Esme, ich hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt.

„Aber du schon?!" Schrie Tanya. „Du tust nur so, als ob du ihn liebst, ich liebe ihn wirklich." Ich verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, Alice quietschte erschrocken.

„Du blöde Kuh!" Schrie Tanya.

„Es reicht Tanya, du hast hier nichts zu suchen." Demetri nahm seine Cousine am Arm, zog sie aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter.

„Der Arzt ist da." Sagte Felix, ich vergaß Tanya sofort und wand mich dem Arzt zu der ins Zimmer kam.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?" Wollte Esme sofort wissen.

„Geht ihr bitte alle raus, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann?" Bat der Doktor und ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Er ist mein Mann und ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen."

„Bella." Sagte der Arzt. „Du musst jetzt stark sein, geh, trink einen Tee und beruhige dich, wärend ich mich um deinen Mann kümmere."

„Nein..."

„Komm Bella, ich mach dir einen Tee." Sagte Alice und legte ihren Arm um mich.

„Geht jetzt." Sagte der Arzt wieder und Alice führte mich aus dem Zimmer, es blieben nur Carlisle und die Jungs bei Edward.

„Ich will auch bleiben." Sagte ich stur.

„Du musst dich erstmal beruhigen Bella." Sagte Rose und sie brachten mich nach unten.

„Er wird wieder gesund." Esme schien sich selber überzeugen zu wollen.

„Bitte." Sagte ich flehend. „Ich will bei ihm sein."

„Lass erstmal den Arzt seine Arbeit machen." Sagte Rosalie und stellte mir eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. Ich fing an, unruhig hin und her zu laufen, ich hatte jetzt nicht die Muse Tee zu trinken. Endlich hörten wir wie oben die Tür aufging und ich rannte die Treppe herauf.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich den Arzt, der mich traurig ansah und mich das schlimmste befürchten ließ.

„Die Wunde ist sehr tief, aber zum Glück sind keine inneren Organe betroffen." Er seufzte. „Edward hat viel Blut verloren und er hat hohes Fieber, ich hab ihm ein Antibiotikum gespritzt, aber kalte Wickel können ihm helfen."

„Aber er wird wieder gesund, stimmts?" Fragte ich schluchzend. „Sag es mir, bitte."

„Ich habe alles getan was ich hier tun konnte." Antwortete er.

„Wir müssen ihn in die Stadt bringen." Murmelte Esme und Carlisle nahm sie in den Arm.

„Das denke ich auch Liebes." Sagte Carlisle. „Aber das ist bei diesem Unwetter unmöglich, das Flugzeug kann nicht landen und es könnte ihm schaden, ihn zu bewegen."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" Bat ich den Arzt, er nickte.

„Ich komme Morgen wieder, aber ruft mich auf jeden Fall an, wenn das Fieber steigen sollte." Erklärte er.

„Das mach ich." Antwortete ich und ging an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Edward sah so verletzlich aus wie er da lag, ein Verband verbarg jetzt die Wunde und auch einen großen Teil seines Oberkörpers, auf seiner Stirn stand der Schweiß.

„Edward." Murmelte ich entsetzt.

„Alles wir wieder gut Kleine." Sagte Emmett und umarmte mich fest.

„Ich überlebe es nicht, wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert." Gab ich zu.

„Edward ist wie eine Eiche Bells." Sagte Jasper ruhig. „Er lässt sich doch nicht von einem Stier besiegen."

Ich nickte, setze mich vorsichtig aufs Bett und strich Edward die Haare aus seiner heißen Stirn.

„Kannst du mir bitte kaltes Wasser bringen Jasper? Und einige Tücher?" Fragte ich Jasper.

„Klar." Antwortete er und ging nach unten, Emmett hinter ihm her. Sie kamen schnell wieder und Alice half mir, Edward kalte Wickel zu machen.

„Du musst was essen Schatz." Sagte Esme etwas später zu mir.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger." Antwortete ich, Edwards Fieber war etwas gesunken und ich hatte mich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett gesetzt.

„Dann trink wenigstens einen Tee." Sagte Esme wieder, ich gab mich geschlagen und nickte.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Froh etwas tun zu können, ging Esme nach unten und war bald mit dem Tee wieder da. Ich nahm ihr die Tasse ab und dann kümmerten wir uns weiter um Edward.

Gegen Mitternacht schickte ich alle in ihre Zimmer, damit wenigstens sie etwas ausruhen konnten. Zuerst sträubten sie sich, gaben dann aber nach. Nur Esme blieb bei uns, nicht mal ich konnte sie von ihrem Jungen trennen. Obwohl sie nicht seine leibliche Mutter war, liebte sie ihn wie ein eigenes Kind. Emmett brachte ihr einen bequemen Sessel und ich bleib auf meinem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Ich benutzte meine Arme als Kissen und legte mich halb aufs Bett, ich wollte nicht schlafen, aber mir fielen die Augen zu.

„Mmm." Ein leises Stöhnen weckte mich sofort, Edward bewegte sich etwas.

„Brauchst du etwas?" Fragte ich leise, da ich Esme nicht wecken wollte.

„Geh nicht weg..." Sagte er leise.

„Ich bin hier Edward und ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

„Bleib bei mir."

„Hier bin ich." Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte er sie leicht, dann bemühte er sich,mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich." Murmelte er und mein Herz raste plötzlich und ich befürchtet zu träumen, aber er sagte es wieder. „Ich liebe dich...bin nur zu feige es dir zu sagen." Er wiederholte die Worte, auf die ich schon so lange gewartet hatte.

„Ich liebe dich." Gestand auch ich und beugte mich dann vorsichtig zu ihm runter, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen zu geben. „Und deswegen musst du wieder gesund werden, du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen." Er nickte und machte die Augen wieder zu, er war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Ich liebe dich." Murmelte ich wieder und hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Edward mir die Worte noch mal sagte, wenn er wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war und auch ich es ihm wieder und wieder sagen konnte.


	25. Süsse Geständnisse

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Süße Geständnisse. Edwards Pov.

Es war, als ob ich in einen tiefen Brunnen gefallen war, alles war schwarz und ich kämpfte, um da raus zu kommen. Ich hörte etwas tropfen...Wasser schlug gegen etwas.

„Wasser..." Murmelte ich und versuchte verzweifelt meine Augen auf zu bekommen.

„Edward?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich Bella war, schaffte es endlich die Augen auf zu machen und da sah ich sie nur, das es zwei Bellas waren. Beide sahen mich besorgt an, ich spürte zarte Finger auf meiner Stirn und meinte noch jemandem im Zimmer zu bemerken.

„Wasser..." Mir fielen die Augen wieder zu.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob es Monate gewesen waren. Mein ganzer Körper tat mir weh, mein Hals war trocken und meine Lippen rau. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sprechen konnte, aber ich musste es versuchen. Als ich mich etwas bewegte, verlagerte sich der komplette Scherz auf meine rechte Seite, langsam machte ich die Augen auf und sah eine dunkle Mähne, die auf der Höhe meiner Knie war.

Bella saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte ihren Kopf auf Bett gelegt, ich merkte wie ich lächelte.

„Sie hat die ganze Nacht dort verbracht." Ich versuchte meinen Blick auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zu fokussieren.

„Esme..."

„Wie geht es dir Schatz?" Fragte sie und kam zu mir.

„Mir tut alles weh." Als ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, stöhnte ich vor Schmerz.

„Edward?" Bella machte die Augen auf und sah mich an.

„Edward!" Rief sie wieder. „Geht's dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich? Brauchst du etwas?" Fragte sie viel zu schnell, sie verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Alice.

„Ich..." Ich zischte vor Schmerz.

„Du bist ein Idiot!"Schrie sie mich plötzlich an und schlug mit ihrer kleinen Faust aufs Bett. „Wie konntest du nur glauben, dass du einen Stier ganz alleine stoppen kannst?!" Jetzt weinte sie und ich war der Blödmann, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, aber ein kleiner, egoistischer, Teil freute sich darüber, dass sie so besorgt war.

„Bella." Ich versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen.

„Nichts da Bella!" Schrie sie wieder, meine Augen suchten Esme und ich sah gerade noch, wie sie auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer schlich. Verräterin, dachte ich, sie ließ mich im schlimmsten Moment allein.

„Weißt du wie erschrocken ich war, als sie dich gebracht haben?" Sie schluchzte und ihre Augen waren ganz rot. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe als ich dich so gesehen habe, voller Blut, ohne Bewusstsein." Sie seufzte. „Ich dachte..ich würde dich verlieren."

„Amor." Ich streckte wieder meine Hand nach ihr aus und unterdrückte den Schrie, den ich vor Schmerzen ausstoßen wollte, ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr erschrecken. Sie setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes.

„Ich hatte solche Angst." Gab sie zu. „Ich hab dich noch nie so hilflos gesehen, dass warst nicht du...und ich...ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr aufwachen würdest."

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte ich und sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg.

„Wichtig ist jetzt, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst." Versicherte Bella.

„Das werde ich." Sagte ich. „Das einzig gute ist, das es dem Stier schlechter geht als mir." Versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Idiot!" sie schlug mir auf die Schulter, als ich aufstöhne, entschuldigte sich schnell und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Erschrecke mich nie wieder so." Bat sie. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für eine Nacht ich verbracht habe."

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich wieder. „Als der Stier mich angegriffen hat,konnte ich nur an dich denken. Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen." Ich streichelte ihre Wange.

„Sag so was nicht. Ich hatte solche Angst." Sagte sie wieder. „Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du viel Blut verloren hast und wir konnten dich nicht in die Stadt bringen, du hattest so hohes Fieber."

„Aber jetzt geht es mir gut." Antwortete ich.

„Mehr oder weniger. Der Arzt wird heute Nachmittag nochmal vorbeikommen, als er Gestern da war, hast du tief und fest geschlafen."

„Gestern?" Fragte ich überrascht. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Du hast anderthalb Tage geschlafen."

„So lange?" Bella nickte. „Kein Wunder das mein ganzer Körper taub ist."

„Das geht vorbei." Versicherte mir Bella und es wurde leicht an der Tür geklopft.

„Herein." Rief Bella und meine Tante kam mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer, die anderen kamen gleich hinter ihr.

„Edward!" Quietschte Alice und rannte fast Carlisle um, um zu mir zu kommen. Sie sah müde aus und schien auch geweint zu haben.

„Vorsichtig Alice." Warnte Carlisle und Alice bremste kurz vor dem Bett ab und setzte sich neben Bella auf einen Stuhl.

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte Alice.

„Ich hab die eine Hühnerbrühe mitgebracht Junge, du musst was essen." Esme war besorgt wie immer, während Emmett und Carlisle mir mehr Kissen auf türmten, damit ich mich hinsetzten konnte. Esme stellte das Tablett auf Bellas Knie und sie fing an mich zu füttern, was Emmett und Jasper äußerst witzig fanden.

Sie blieben den ganzen Vormittag bei mir und jeder erzählte mir, wie er meinen Unfall erlebt hatte. Als Jasper mir berichtetet, dass das Unwetter einen Teil des Zauns eingerissen hatte, wollte ich reflexartig aufspringen, aber Bellas giftiger Blick und ihr festes. „Die Arbeiter werden sich darum kümmern!" Nagelte mich in meiner Position fest. Bella versuchte verzweifelt wach zu bleiben, aber ihr fielen immer wieder die Augen zu.

„Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen." Bemerkte ich,aber sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen." Sagte sie.

„Schön das wir auch noch da sind." Sagte Alice verschnupft und zog eine Schnute.

„Alice." Sagte Bella traurig. „Ich will deinen Bruder wirklich nicht alleine lassen." Sie sah Alice mit ihrem besten Welpenblick an, auch Bella konnte manipulieren wenn sie wollte. Wenn sie wüsste wie leicht sie mich dazu bringen könnte, dass ich ihr die Welt zu Füßen legte.

„Aber du solltest wirklich ausruhen Kind, du hast auch noch nichts gegessen. Ein wenig Schlaf und eine Dusche zum entspannen würden dir gut tun." Sagte jetzt auch Esme.

„Tu es bitte." Bat ich, aber sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Tust du es für mich?" Fragte ich. „Es ginge mir besser, wenn ich wüsste, dass du etwas ausgeruht hast, später kannst du mir dann etwas vorlesen." Schlug ich vor und das schien sie zu überzeugen.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm." Sagte Jasper.

„Und ich." Kam es natürlich sofort von Emmett.

„Komm schon Schatz." Sagte Esme wieder. „Carlisle bleibt auch hier und ich mach dir etwas zu essen."

„Gut." Gab sich Bella geschlagen. „Aber ich werde nur schnell duschen und etwas essen." Sie sah mich an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich weglaufen könnte." Scherzte ich.

„Blödmann." Diesmal schlug sie mich nicht, sondern gab mir gleich einen Kuss. Dann machte Esme kurzen Prozess, nahm Bellas Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer, die Mädchen gingen direkt hinterher.

„Geht es dir besser Junge?" Fragte Carlisle ernst, als Frauen die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten.

„Mir tut alles weh und wenn ich mich bewege, habe ich das Gefühl, als ob ich in der Mitte durchgerissen werde, aber ich bin hier." Sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Weder Esme, noch ich würden es ertragen dich zu verlieren Sohn." Sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und ich sah, wie es in seinen Augen glitzerte.

„Ihr werdet noch eine ganze Weile einen Edward haben." Versicherte ich und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Da." Jasper hielt mir eine große, gelbe Tablette unter die Nase, die auch noch schlecht roch.

„Das nehme ich nicht." Rief ich, während Emmett mir ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht hielt.

„Edward!" Sagte Carlisle warnend. „Die ist für die Schmerzen."

„Ich hasse Tabletten!"

„Ich hole Bella!" Drohte Emmett und grinste mich an.

Ich fluchte vor mich hin und nahm die verdammte Tablette.

„Das mach ich nur, damit meine Frau sich nicht noch mehr Sorgen macht." Knurrte ich.

„Bella ist ein großartiges Mädchen." Sagte Carlisle plötzlich. „Anfangs hatte ich ja meine Zweifel." Gab er zu und ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das mit der Hochzeit war alles so überstürzt, aber es war deine Entscheidung und wir haben es akzeptiert. Dann kamen die Probleme mit diesem Jungen." Erklärte er. „Mit diesem Jacob und ich habe gehört, dass sie ein Paar waren, bevor du hierher gekommen bist." Sobald ich seinen Namen hörte, bekam ich schlechte Laune.

„Das stimmt nicht." Sagte ich schnell. „Sie waren nie ein Paar, auch wenn das alle glaubten, sie waren immer nur Freunde." Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, zuckte aber direkt vor Schmerz zusammen. „Fakt ist, sie hat mich ausgewählt und ist jetzt meine Frau." Jasper sah mich bei meiner Lüge durchdringend an.

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch." Sagte Carlisle. „Als du an dem Abend verletzt nach Hause gebracht wurdest, war sie so besorgt und verzweifelt, man hat gemerkt, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Sie hat sich nicht von deiner Seite bewegt, als du so hohes Fieber hattest..." Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an etwas, Bellas besorgtes Gesicht, sie weinte und ich hatte ihr etwas gesagt...ich hatte ihr gesagt, das ich sie liebte...und sie, das sie mich liebte...

„Edward?" Hörte ich die Carlisles Stimme von weitem, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um ihn. Ich hatte ihr gestanden, dass ich sie liebte und sie liebte mich. Bella liebt mich!

„Junge, hörst du mich?" Fragte Carlisle wieder.

„Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht so gut wie er sagt." Hörte ich Emmett, aber ich war in meiner eignen Welt, einer in der ich fast sicher war, dass Bella mich liebte, sie hatte es gesagt.

„Edward!" Sagte Carlisle jetzt lauter und holte mich von meiner Wolke, ich war irgendwie konfus, verwirrt, es war, als ob ich eine Offenbarung gehabt hatte, eine die der Schlüssel zum Paradies war.

„Ich war in Gedanken." Antwortete ich und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass es wahr war es doch nur ein Traum gewesen?

„Wir sollten besser den Arzt holen." Sagte Jasper.

„Warum?" Fragte die Herrin meiner Träume...und Alpträume. „Geht es dir schlecht? Edward?" Ich sah sie an, sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. „Edward?" Sagte sie wieder. „Red mir mir!"

„Mir geht es gut." Antwortete ich dann.

„Und warum starrst du dann ins nichts?"

„Ich habe dich angestarrt." Sagte ich, Bella lächelte sanft und wurde etwas rot.

„Oh! Wie süß!" Emmett holte uns in die Realität zurück.

„Könnt ihr mich mit meiner Frau alleine lassen?" Fragte ich heftiger, als ich wollte. Emmett pfiff und lachte dann.

„Ja, wir merken schon, wenn wir nicht erwünscht sind." Kam es von Jasper.

„Edward!" Schimpfte Bella mit mir.

„Lasst uns bitte ein paar Minuten allein?" Fragte ich nochmal, etwas ruhiger.

„Gut so Bella, Edward hat seine Dompteuse gefunden, du bist meine Heldin Kleines." Sagte Emmett gespielt ernst.

„Emmett." Zischte ich, der Idiot genoss meine Situation, aber ich würde es ihm heimzahlen, wenn es mir besser ging. „Verschwindet."

„Sag uns Bescheid, wenn du irgendetwas braucht Kind." Sagte Carlisle zu Bella, bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging.

„Danke." Antwortete Bella schlicht.

„Endlich." Grummelte ich und Bella lachte.

„Sei nicht so." Sagte Bella. „Sie machen sich auch Sorgen um dich."

„Du auch, stimmts?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja und wie ich dir schon gesagt haben, ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren." Sagte sie leise.

„Warum hattest du Angst mich zu verlieren?" Bella biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Warum stellst du so viele Fragen?" Schlaues Mädchen, sie wollte das Thema wechseln, aber das würde ich nicht zulassen. Ich musste wissen, ob ich nur geträumt hatte, oder ob es wirklich passiert war.

„Beantworte bitte meine Frage."

„Beantworte du meine."

„Bella." Ich seufzte. „Ich habe zuerst gefragt, also bist du zuerst dran." Ich streichelte ihr Wange.

„Das gilt nicht." Schnaufte sie.

„Das hier ist kein Wettkampf, aber ich möchte wissen, warum du so besorgt um mich warst." Sie seufzte lang.

„Du bist mein Mann." Antwortete Bella und es tat ein wenig weh, dass es nur deswegen war. „Ist das kein ausreichender Grund?" Ich sah sie nur an.

„Bitte Edward."

„Was?"

„Warum stellst du diese Fragen?"

„Weil mir da etwas im Kopf herum geht." Gab ich zu, es war offensichtlich, dass sie nichts sagen wurde, aber ich musste darüber reden. Aus der Tiefe meines Herzens musste ich wissen, obwohl ich fürchterliche Angst hatte, dass sie mich zurückweisen würde. Meine Hände zitterten, genau wie meine Stimme. „Etwas von dem ich nicht weiß, ob es ein Traum oder Realität gewesen ist." Lass es wahr sein.

„Und was?" Fragte sie nervös.

„In der Nacht als der Unfall passiert ist...Da habe ich dir etwas gesagt, stimmts?" Sie sah mich fast an und nickte dann langsam. „Erinnerst du dich an das was ich gesagt habe?"

„Du nicht?" Fragte sie traurig.

„Doch."Antwortete ich schnell, um nicht noch mehr Verwirrung zu stiften. „Genau wie ich mich auch an deine Antwort erinnere." Bella wurde rot und senkte den Blick, ich legte ihr meine Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie mich anzusehen.

„Bella." Sagte ich eindringlich. „War es die Wahrheit? Deine Antwort...war es die Wahrheit?" Fragte ich und legte damit mein Herz in ihre Hand.

„Edward..."

„Ich muss es wissen, weil...was ich gesagt habe, war die reine Wahrheit und ich muss wissen, ob mein Herz sicher bei dir ist, oder..."

„Du liebst mich?" Unterbrach sie mich. „Liebst du mich Edward?" Die Hoffnung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, als ob meine Antwort sie für immer zerstören , oder sie für immer retten könnte.

„Ja." Sagte ich fest. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag an dem ich dich gesehen habe und ich verliebe mich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr." Bella strahlte mich an. „Ich liebe es, wenn du rot wirst, deinen Geschmack, ich liebe deinen Sinn für Humor und die Art wie du mich bei der Stange hältst, ich liebe selbst unsere Diskussionen, dass du stark und entschlossen bist, dass du so süß und gleichzeitig so mutig bist, ich liebe es, dass ich mich so sehr in dich verliebt habe, dass ich solche kitschigen Sachen sage wie ich es gerade tue." Bella lachte laut.

„Ich liebe dein Lachen, ich liebe die ganze Bella." Bella seufzte. „Ich war nur...ich korrigiere, ich bin nur zu feige, es laut zu sagen, aber ich liebe dich, liebe dich, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe."

„Ich werde dir beibringen, es laut zu sagen." Antwortete Bella lächelnd. „Wir werden Schritt für Schritt vorgehen, weil ich dich nämlich auch liebe Edward." Mein Herz raste, in meinen Ohren klingelte es und ich wurde von einem Gefühl übermannt, dass mich mich fühlen ließ wie Supermann. „Ich liebe dich sogar sehr."

„Gott sei Dank!" Rief ich aus und küsste sie endlich.

Dieser Kuss war anders und gleichzeitig auch nicht, er war süß wie immer, aber da war etwas neues, die Sicherheit, das wir beide das gleiche fühlten, endlich sagen zu können, dass ich sie liebte,ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie mich abweisen könnte.

Ich vertiefte unseren Kuss und verfluchte gleichzeitig diesen verdammten Stier, ich begehrte sie, wollte sie mit diesem neuen Gefühl lieben. Meine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Hals und meine Hand unter ihre Bluse, Bella stöhnte leise und meine Selbstkontrolle verabschiedete sich.

„Nein..." Murmelte sie. „Wir können nicht..."

„Warum nicht?" Mein Körper stand in Flammen.

„Deine Wunde...hör auf..."

„Willst du das wirklich?" Murmelte ich und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Wir können nicht." Wiederholte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich möchte dich wenigstens spüren, komm her." Forderte ich sie auf, Bella schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht anstrengen werde, ich will dich nur richtig küssen." Ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager, der seine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Bella überlegte einen Moment und kletterte dann vorsichtig aufs Bett und setzte sich auf meine Oberschenkel, ich hätte sie lieber etwas höher gespürt. Sie beugte sich zu mir runter, aber als ich sie näher zu mir ziehen wollte war es, als ob man mir den Arm ausreißen würde und ich schrie auf. Bella setzte sich erschrocken auf.

„Tut mir Leid. Hab ich dir weh getan?" Fragte sie schnell.

„Nein Amor, diese verdammte Wunde..."

„Das geht irgendwann vorbei." Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Aber wir sollten das eine Weile lang nicht tun, du könntest dir noch mehr weh tun."

„Das ist mir egal." Sagte ich und küsste sie wieder. „Ich bin glücklich weil du mich liebst."

Bella strahlte mich an, kletterte vorsichtig wieder von mir runter und legte sich, genauso vorsichtig, neben mich. Wir spielten mit unseren Finger und küssten uns ab und zu keusch, wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager. Später kam dann meine Familie wieder und Esme brachte das Essen für Bella und mich.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Rose.

„Ich bin glücklich." Antwortete ich enthusiastisch. „Bella liebt mich,da kann es mir nur gut gehen." Rosalie verdrehte die Augen und die anderen lachten, nur Jasper sah mich bedeutend an, so als ob er sagen wollte, na endlich!

Sie leisteten uns eine Weile Gesellschaft und zogen sich dann in ihre Zimmer zurück. Nachdem ich Bella versichert hatte, dass es mir mehr weh tun würde, wenn sie nicht bei mir war, legte sie sich wieder zu mir und wir redeten, wir redeten das erste mal über Tanya und Jacob, ohne uns zu streiten.

Bella erklärte mir ihre Freundschaft mit Jacob und das sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, in ihn verliebt zu sein, dass sie aber gemerkt hatte, dass es nicht so war als sie mich kennen gelernt hatte. Ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, was zwischen Tanya und mir gelaufen war und als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, als ich zugab, dass ich mit Tanya geschlafen hatte, tat es mir im Herzen weh. Bella schien aber zu verstehen, dass da keine Gefühle im Spiel gewesen waren und wirkte nach unserem Gespräch um einiges ruhiger.

Es war eine der besten Nächte meines Lebens, es war romantisch, harmonisch...und irgendwie schön kitschig. Wir redeten über alles und nichts und schliefen erst sehr spät ein.

Es war jetzt eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Bella mir gestanden hatte, dass sie mich liebte und alles war rosarot und voller Blumen, wir waren wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar. Bella fütterte mich,las mir vor und ich genoss es, sie einfach nur zu betrachten. Ihr Vater war vor zwei Wochen aus der Stadt wiedergekommen und hatte mich, sehr besorgt, besucht. Auch mit ihm unterhielt ich mich zum ersten mal lange und er freute sich sehr darüber, wie gut es zwischen Bella und mir lief. Bella freute sich sichtlich ihren Vater zu sehen und das half mir dabei, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Wir mussten beide eine Weile hier weg und uns ganz auf uns konzentrieren.

Und Heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem ich es ihr sagen wollte. Bella saß auf dem Sessel am Fenster und lass in einem ihrer Bücher, während ich im Bett saß und einige Papiere durch sah.

„Bella." Rief ich sie, sofort drehte sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und lächelte mich an. „Kannst du mal kommen?" Fragte ich.

„Was ist?" Fragte sie und setzte sich neben mir aufs Bett, ich nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand,legte es auf den Nachttisch,nahm ihre Hände in meine und küsste sie. Sie lächelte mich an und begehrte sie so sehr, aber sie hatte mich zum Zölibat verdammt, weil ich mich schonen musste. Irgendwie freute es mich, dass auch der Stier seinen Teil abbekommen hatte, wenn es auch nur ein Streifschuss an seinem Bein war.

„Wir müssen reden, über etwas sehr wichtiges." Murmelte ich, seit Tagen dachte ich nun schon darüber nach, wie ich es ihr am besten sagte. Ich hatte Jasper um Rat gefragt und der hatte mir geraten, es direkt und diplomatisch zu tun. Emmett hat gesagt, ich soll ein Mann sein und den Stier bei den Hörnern packen, als ob ich davon im Moment nicht genug hätte.

„Worüber?" Fragte sie neugierig und legte sich neben mich, als ich versuchte sie zu umarmen, verzog ich mal wieder das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Du sollst dich nicht anstrengen." Schimpfte sie sofort.

„Mir geht es gut." Log ich.

„Is klar." Murmelte sie und rückte mein Kissen zurecht. „Du musst dich schonen."

„Da mach ich doch...Eh...ich hab gedacht, dass..."

„Ist es was schlimmes?" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Seitdem wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden hatte, passten wir beide fürchterlich auf, dass wir nichts taten oder sagten, was den anderen verletzten könnte. Aber ich hatte meine Fehler eingesehen und würde alles daran setzten, dass wir uns irgendwann einfach hundertprozentig vertrauen würden.

„Nein, es ist nichts schlimmes Amor." Antwortete ich schnell.

„Also?" Sie streichelte mir über die Wange.

„Wir gehen in die Stadt." Jetzt war es raus.

„Was?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Und, warum?"

„Ich glaube, dass wir an einem neuen Ort neu anfangen sollten." Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an und hoffte, dass es jetzt keinen neuen Streit geben würde.

„Warum so weit weg?" Fragte sie nur, aber wenigstens schrie sie mich nicht an oder warf Sachen nach mir.

„Also." Fing ich an. „Glaube nicht, dass ich das nur für mich tue, ich tue es für uns beide. Ich habe viel nachgedacht und glaube, dass uns ein Ortswechsel gut tun würde und eine Zeit lang in der Stadt zu leben, wird uns gut tun, außerdem schulde ich dir noch richtige Flitterwochen." Erklärte ich und sie lächelte leicht.

„Ist es wirklich nur deswegen?" Fragte Bella und ich nickte. „Es hat nicht mit Jacob oder Tanya zu tun?" Meine Frau war wirklich nicht dumm.

„Denk bitte nicht, dass ich dich dazu zwingen will. Es tut mir Leid, wenn es sich so angehört hat. Ich bin so ein Idiot wenn ich mit dir rede." Bella lachte etwas.

„Du weißt, dass ich mit dir ans Ende der Welt gehen würde, aber warum gerade jetzt?" Fragte sie wieder.

„Na ja, wir würden nicht allein gehen." Jetzt sah sie mich neugierig an. „Dein Vater würde mit uns kommen." Jetzt strahlte sie.

„Wirklich?"

„So ist es." Antwortete ich erleichtert. „Du möchtest bestimmt mal neue Orte kennen lernen und er wäre näher bei seinem Arzt und du könntest ihn zu seinen Behandlungen begleiten."

„Das wäre großartig, aber..."Oh nein, ein aber. „Aber nicht für immer, stimmts? Ich meine, ich liebe dieses Land, genau wie Papa und..." Ich brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum schweigen.

„Nur für ein paar Wochen Schatz." Versicherte ich ihr, es würde wie ein langer Urlaub für uns sein und vielleicht würde Bella dann ja auch schwanger werden.

„Was muss ich einpacken?" Fragte sie plötzlich, sie verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Alice.

„Nichts, ich werde dir alles kaufen was du willst und brauchst. Das einzige worum du dich kümmern musst, ist deinen Vater von der Idee zu überzeugen." Sagte ich lachend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es da irgendein Problem geben wird. James kann sich um die Hacienda kümmern, zusammen mit..." Sie schweig plötzlich.

„Jacob." Brachte ich ihren Satz zu Ende. „Du kannst es ruhig sagen, er kann sich zusammen mit Jacob um die Hacienda kümmern."

„Edward..."

„Ist schon gut, er kann machen was er will, weil ich jetzt weiß, dass du nur mich liebst."

„Zweifel das bitte nie an, ich liebe dich und nur dich." Versicherte sie.

„Und ich liebe dich, mein Herz gehört nur dir." Sie lächelte und ich küsste sie, meine Hände wanderten unter ihre Bluse, vielleicht hatte ich ja Heute Glück und sie vergaß meine Verletzung.

„Hör auf..." Murmelte sie, ich lachte, sie vergaß es nicht.


	26. Hochverrat

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Hochverrat. Edwards Pov.

Mein Leben hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen von Grund auf geändert, vorher hatte ich immer mit der Unsicherheit gelebt, dass ich nicht wusste, was Bella für mich fühlte, aber jetzt, wo ich es wusste, war ich einfach nur glücklich. Bella hatte unserem Umzug in die Stadt zugestimmt und auch das machte mich glücklich. Esme und Carlisle waren davon begeistert, dass wir für eine Zeit bei ihnen in der Stadt leben würden. Obwohl ich von dem letzteren nicht so überzeugt war, ich würde lieber mit Bella alleine sein, aber da wir auch Charlie mitnehmen würden, war es besser, wenn wir alle im großen Haus zusammenleben würden.

„Amor." Hörte ich die Herrin meiner Gedanken und ich liebte es, wenn sie mich so nannte. „Was machst du?" Fragte sie und setzte sich neben mich, ich gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.

„Ich sehe gerade einige Papiere durch." Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht arbeiten sollst." Schimpfte sie auch sofort. „Du musst dich noch schonen."

„Mir geht es doch gut." Log ich, na ja, es war eine halbe Lüge, die Wunde tat schon fast gar nicht mehr weh und ich musste etwas tun, sonst würde ich mich noch zu Tode langweilen.

„Edward." Sagte Bella streng. „Du musst auf dich aufpassen, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass es ein Glück war, dass das Fieber so schnell gesunken ist und der Stier keine inneren Organe erwischt hat."

„Ich weiß, aber ich langweile mich einfach." Gab ich zu.

„Aber das ist doch zu deinem Besten Amor." Sagte Bella und legte sich neben mich. „Ich will nicht, dass die Wunde wieder aufgeht, du musst vorsichtig sein."

„Ja, aber du weißt genau, dass ich nicht so untätig herumliegen kann." Maulte ich und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Hach, was mach ich nur mit dir?" Murmelte sie und gab mir dann einen Kuss, noch eine Sache die mich um den Verstand brachte, ich konnte mit Bella keine Liebe machen. Bella ließ sich nicht erweichen und ich war frustriert.

„Edward..." Sagte sie dann auch in unseren Kuss hinein,als ich ihn vertiefen wollte. „Nicht."

„Amor." Maulte ich gleich wieder. „Ich habe dich jetzt seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr angefasst, glaubst du nicht, dass ich langsam verzweifeln muss?" Zuerst lächelte sie, dann lachte sie plötzlich laut.

„Lach nicht."

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte sie lachend. „Aber du wirkst gerade wie ein trotziger, kleiner Junge."

„Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast Kleine." Drohte ich und fing an sie zu kitzeln, Bella lachte laut.

„Ich gebe auf...!" Ich gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und sie lächelte. Als ich ihr in die Augen sah,konnte ich nur Liebe darin entdecken und sie schien in meinen dasselbe zu sehen, den jetzt küsste sie mich.

„Meinst du..." Murmelte ich und streichelte ihren Arm, während sie mit den Haaren auf meiner Brust spielte.

„Was?"

„Hättest du nicht gerne ein Baby?" Fragte ich vorsichtig, sie nahm die Hand von meiner Brust, was mich sofort etwas beunruhigte. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher,als eine kleine Bella zu haben, die ich nach Strich und faden verwöhnen könnte. „Möchtest du nicht?" Fragte ich und sie lächelte.

„Doch, natürlich...es ist nur..."

„Was?" Fragte ich erschrocken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass...wir lange darauf warten müssen..." Sagte sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippe, ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie richtig verstanden hatte.

„Sag was." Riss sie mich aus meiner Trance.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte ich dämlich.

„Das...wir vielleicht nicht lange darauf warten müssen."

„Wirklich?" Ich streichelte über ihren flachen Bauch und sie nickte.

„Ich bin nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber ich bin ein paar Tage über die Zeit..." Bella wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Bist du sonst immer pünktlich?" Fragte ich, Bella nickte nur.

„Oh mein Gott, dass ist wunderbar."

„Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich Amor." Ich strahlte sie an. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Na ja, wir waren nicht gerade in der besten Situation und ich wusste nicht, wie du es aufnehmen würdest und dann kam der Unfall. Ich wollte eigentlich erst sicher sein, bevor ich dir es sagen konnte."

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt!" Rief ich enthusiastisch.

„Ich liebe dich Edward, so sehr, dass es Angst macht." Ich lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten, du hast mich in der Hand und solange du nicht loslässt, werde ich auch nicht gehen." Sagte ich ernst.

„Das werde ich nie tun, du bist das Beste was mir je im Leben passiert ich und dir weh zu tun wäre, als ob ich mir selber weh tun würde." Sagte Bella und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."

„Und ich liebe dich." Wie immer wenn sie das sagte,lief mein Herz über vor Glück. Ich legte meine Lippen auf ihre und zog sie langsam auf mich.

„Nicht." Sagte sie sofort, aber ich brachte sie mit einem neuen Kuss zum schweigen.

„Deine Wunde...du könntest dir weh tun..."

„Es tut mir mehr weh, wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann." Antwortete ich. „Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr geliebt."

„Aber..." Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie es auch wollte.

„Ich werde aufpassen, ich verspreche es." Ich legte meine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu mir und als ich sie diesmal küsste merkte ich, wie sie den Widerstand aufgab. Ich zog sie ganz auf mich und schob meine Hände unter ihr Kleid. Bella stöhnte leise und half mir dabei, ihr das Kleid auszuziehen. Ich warf es einfach in die Ecke und genoss es, endlich wieder Bellas nackten Körper auf mir zu spüren.

„Edward..." Machte Bella noch mal einen kleinen Versuch.

„Ich möchte dich genießen." Sagte ich und ließ meine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken, bis zum Verschluss ihres BH´s wandern. Bella bewegte sich auf mir und ich war schon viel zu bereit. Ich brauchte sie wie die Luft zum atmen, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr. Ihre Haut war so weich und warm unter meinen Händen und ich merkte, wie bereit auch sie schon war und das sie es genauso brauchte wie ich.

Ihre Brüste passten sich perfekt meinen Händen an und ich nahm ihre Brustwarze zwischen meine Lippen und saugte sanft daran. Bella warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf. Sie ließ ihre Hände über meine Brust wandern, bis zum Bund meiner Pyjamahose. Ich half ihr dabei sie mir auszuziehen und zog sie dann direkt wieder auf mich, durch ihren Slip fühlte ich ihre Wärme und mein Schwanz wurde noch steifer.

Ich küsste sie hungrig und Bella erwiderte meinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus. Meine Finger glitten unter den Rand ihres Slips und sie hob etwas ihren Po, damit ich ihn ihr über die Hüften ziehen konnte. Ich hielt sie kurz fest und ließ sie dann langsam auf meinen Schwanz gleiten, Bella sog zischen die Luft ein und grub dann ihre Finger in meine Haare. Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit meine Wunde nicht zu berühren, was aber unmöglich war. Es war unglaublich, sie endlich wieder so um mich zu spüren, aber ich hielt mich zurück und wollte ihr die Führung überlassen.

Bella bewegte sich erst etwas schüchtern und vorsichtig, doch dann ließ sie ihre Hemmungen fallen und zeigte mir, wie sehr sie mich begehrte. Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer heftiger, ich stöhnte ihren Namen und konnte ihr endlich im richtigen Moment sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Es war das erste mal das wir uns mit der Gewissheit zusammen waren, dass wir uns liebten.

„Oh Gott...Edward..." Bella kam und sie so über mir zu sehen, ließ mich auch alle Zurückhaltung aufgeben und ich stöhnte laut ihren Namen, als ich mit den Fingerspitzen den Himmel berührte.

Bella ließ sich auf mich fallen, ich drückte sie fest an mich und sagte ihr wieder, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Wir blieben einfach so liegen küssten und berührten uns immer wieder.

„Es ist schon spät." Murmelte sie irgendwann. „Ich muss mit Alice ins Dorf, sie will noch ein paar Sachen kaufen, die sie mit in die Stadt nehmen will."

„Was?" Fragte ich und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ja." Lachte sie. „Ich habe auch so gekuckt, als sie mir das gesagt hat. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch keine Ahnung, was sie mit in die Stadt nehmen will."

„Typisch Alice." Bella lachte, stand auf und ich pfiff anerkennend als sie so nackt wie sie war ins Bad ging. Sie warf mir einen Kuss zu und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich konnte mittlerweile alleine aufstehen, was ich tat um mir wieder meine Hose anzuziehen. Meine Wunde schmerzte jetzt etwas, aber das würde ich Bella nicht sagen.

Wenig später kam Bella wieder aus dem Bad, ging zum Schrank und zog sich ein hübsches Sommerkleid an, dass mit Blumen bestickt war.

„Du lässt mich allein?" Fragte ich schmollen, sie kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Ich bin ganz schnell wieder da." Versprach sie.

„Na gut, ich werde muss eh noch einiges regeln, bevor wir in die Stadt fahren. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir nicht mit Alice und Jasper fahren." Sagte ich.

„Papa muss auch noch einiges regeln und wir fahren am Freitag, wie wir es geplant hatten." Sie gab mir noch einen Kuss und ging zur Tür.

„Ok." Sagte ich nur,als Bella weg war machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit, aber ich blieb nicht lange allein, plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Tanya kam ins Zimmer.

„Hallo."

„Was willst du hier?" Fragte ich hart.

„Ich will sehen wie es dir geht, deine Frau jagt mich sonst immer weg und ich habe es ausgenutzt, dass sie nicht da ist."

„Verschwinde Tanya, ich will keine Probleme mit Bella." Sagte ich und sie schnaufte.

„Bella, immer Bella." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die hat dich auch verhext."

„Sie ist meine Frau und ich erlaube nicht, dass du so über deine Chefin sprichst."

„Sie ist nicht meine Chefin." Erklärte sie frech.

„Solange du hier arbeitest ist sie das!"

„Ich bin nur wegen dir noch hier." Gab sie zu und mir wurde die Situation extrem unangenehm. Aus irgendeinem kranken Grund, schien Tanya noch immer zu glauben, dass sie eine besondere Rolle in meinem Leben spielte, aber ich gehörte nur Bella.

„Ich liebe Bella." Erklärte ich fest.

„Die benutzt dich nur!" Schrie sie.

„Es reicht Tanya! Ich dachte, dass du mittlerweile begriffen hättest, was für eine Rolle du in meinem Leben zu spielen hast."

„Ja, zuerst durfte ich dir das Bett wärmen und dann hast du mich aufs Feld gejagt." Fauchte sie.

„Das ist besser so." Erklärte ich ruhig.

„Für sie." Schnaufte Tanya. „Es ist besser für sie, dass ich nicht in der Nähe bin, um dir die Augen zu öffnen." Jetzt war ich dran mit schnaufen.

„Sie ist dir untreu Edward." Behauptet sie.

„Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden!" Schrie ich. „Bella ist meine Frau und bald werden wir ein Baby bekommen."

„Sie ist schwanger?" Fragte Tanya überrascht.

„Ja!" Log ich.

„Und da bleibst du so ruhig?"

„Selbstverständlich." Ihre Frage verwirrte mich. „Warum sollte ich es nicht sein? Wir freuen uns auf das Baby."

„Und wenn das Baby nicht von dir ist?"

„Ich werde nicht erlauben..." Ich setzte mich abrupt auf, aber der Schmerz der durch meinen Körper schoss, zwang mich dazu, mich wieder zurückzulegen.

„Gehst dir gut?" Fragte Tanya und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Ja, bleib wo du bist." Sie blieb stehen. „Meine Frau ist nicht wie du."

„Natürlich nicht." Kam es von Tanya. „Sie ist viel schlimmer, ich tue nicht so, als ob ich eine Heilige wäre und betrüge dann meinen Mann mit dem Knecht."

„Verschwinde endlich, ich will das nicht hören!" Schrie ich sie an,

„Du wirfst mich raus, weil ich Recht habe und du das ganz genau weißt." Schnaufte sie.

„Du lügst!"

„Das tue ich nicht, du willst nur eine Bella sehen, die es nicht gibt. Sie ist eine hinterhältige Lügnerin, sie liebt Jacob Edward." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, Bella liebte mich, dass hat sie gesagt.

„Geh." Knurrte ich.

„Ich werde dir die Augen öffnen, ob du willst oder nicht. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie dich so hintergeht."

„Ich lasse nicht..."

„Warte nur ab." Unterbrach sie mich.

„Geh und verspritze die Gift woanders!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Du wirst schon sehen wer hier lügt." Sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging.

Ich seufzte müde und lehnte mich wieder in meine Kissen. Die Diskussion mit Tanya beunruhigte mich, ich vertraute Bella, aber ich vertraute Jacob nicht. Er kannte Bella viel länger und besser als ich, was für ihn ein eindeutiger Vorteil war. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, über das nachzugrübeln, was Tanya gesagt hatte, es konnte nicht wahr sein, dass war das Ergebnis zu dem ich kam. Ich vertraute Bella und musste aufhören, mich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen.

„Schatz?" Die sanfte Stimme Bellas, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah sie an, sie hatte eine kleine Tüte in der Hand.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Ich war mit Alice noch bei meinem Vater und...das ist ein Geschenk, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile für dich habe." Sie reichte mir die Tüte und darin befand sich ein Halstuch, dass mit meinen Initialen bestickt war. Ich lächelte, Bella hatte auch so eins.

„Das ist schön, Danke."

„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber..." Ich legte ihr meinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es ist perfekt und das es von dir kommt,machte es sehr wertvoll für mich." Sie lächelte mich und dann erzählte sie mir von ihrem Tag mit Alice, sie wirkte glücklich und strahlte, dass machte mich wiederum sehr glücklich.

Das Abendessen fand Heute für die ganze Familie in unserem Zimmer statt, da es der letzte Abend von Alice und Jasper war und Bella mich nicht nach unten ließ. Es wurde ein fröhliche kleine Abschiedsfeier, obwohl wir bald alle in der Stadt wieder zusammen sein würden.

Als meine Familie gegangen war, verbrachten wir die Nacht damit, uns zu lieben, so das wir sehr müde waren, als wir am nächsten Morgen Alice und Jasper verabschiedeten.

„Ich werde Alice vermissen." Sagte Bella, als die Beiden gegangen waren.

„Du siehst sie doch in paar Tagen wieder." Versuchte ich sie zu trösten.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie Bella fertig,als ob sie irgendwo hin wollte.

„Was hast du vor?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich gehe zu meinem Vater und helfe ihm ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen für unsere Abreise."

„Schon wieder?" Fragte ich und sie nickte.

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein Schatz, das ist nicht nötig." Murmelte sie und plötzlich schossen mir Tanyas Worte wieder durch den Kopf.

„Amor." Sie sah mich liebevoll an und ich fühlte mich mal wieder wie der größte Idiot auf Erden. „Komm nicht so spät." Fügte ich hinzu. Sie kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss.

„Das werde ich nicht, ich muss nur sehen, ob er alles fertig hat und mit meinem Bruder reden." Erklärte sie.

„Gut."

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte sie noch und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Ich seufzte und widmete mich mal wieder meinen Papieren, ich wollte alles so vorbereiten, dass Demetri und Felix problemlos mit meiner Arbeit weitermachen konnten. Ich war so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich erst wieder auf die Uhr sah, als es schon fast Zeit zum Essen war und Bella war noch nicht wieder da. Sie kam eine Viertelstunde später und entschuldigte sich für ihre Verspätung. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um sie nicht zu fragen, warum sie so spät kam.

„Hast du Hunger?" Wollte sie wissen und ich nickte, sie wirkte fröhlich und glücklich, ich musste endlich damit aufhören so ein Blödsinn zu denken. Bella ging und holte uns das Essen aus der Küche.

„Ich wollte, wir wären schon in der Stadt." Bemerkte ich, während wir zusammen aßen.

„Warum?"

„Ich möchte mit dir zum Arzt gehen und endlich wissen, ob du schwanger bist oder nicht." Sie strahlte mich plötzlich an.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Sagte sie.

„Warum?" Fragte ich alarmiert.

„Also...Alice hat mich Gestern im Dorf zum Arzt geschleppt, weil sie es wissen wollte, bevor sie abfuhren." Erklärte sie.

„Und?"

„Ich bin schwanger!"

„Oh Amor, ich habs gewusst." Ich zog sie in meine Arme. „Aber ich hätte mitgehen sollen."

„Ja, aber du weißt doch wie Alice ist."

„Sie weiß es also?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Nein." Antwortete Bella lächelnd. „Der Arzt hatte Gestern keine Zeit und ich war Heute erst da, deswegen kam ich auch so spät. Ich wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten, um es dir zu sagen."

„Du hast mich gerade zum glücklichsten Mann auf Erden gemacht." Ich küsste sie wieder und wir vergaßen unser Essen für eine ganze Weile.

Es fehlte nur noch ein Tag, bis wir in die Stadt fahren würden. Charlie hatte noch nicht alles vorbereitet und Bella war noch einmal zu ihm gegangen. Ich erledigte einige Anrufe, als Tanya plötzlich in meinem Zimmer stand.

„Bereit die Wahrheit zu erfahren?" Fragte sie.

„Was redest du?" Knurrte ich. „Verschwinde, Bella wird gleich wieder hier sein."

„Das wird sie nicht." Behauptete sie frech.

„Sie ist bei ihrem Vater." Sagte ich fest.

„Wie dumm du doch bist, Bella ist nicht bei Charlie."

„Tanya." Sagte ich müde.

„Frag Santiago, wo er Bella hingebracht hat."

„Was?"

„Tue es." Forderte sie mich heraus. „Oder hast du Angst, dass ich Recht haben könnte?"

„Geh einfach Tanya."

„Sie ist bei Jacob." Behauptet Tanya.

„Du phantasierst." Knurrte ich.

„Frag Santiago, wenn er Bella zu ihrem Vater gebracht hat, werde ich einfach gehen."

„Vergiss es."

„Wovor hast du Angst Edward?"

„Hol Santiago und verschwinde dann endlich." Ich würde ihr zeigen wer hier lügt.

„Ja Herr?" Fragte Santiago als er ins Zimmer kam.

„Wohin hast du meine Frau gebracht?" Ich betete, dass er sie zur Hacienda gebracht hatte.

„Ins Dorf." Antwortete Santiago langsam.

„Bist du sicher?" Knurrte ich und er nickte.

„Ich hab sie zur Kirche gefahren und bin wieder hierher."

„Danke, du kannst gehen." Tanya machte die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Siehst du?" Tanya grinste siegessicher.

„Sie ist in der Kirche." Murmelte ich.

„Also ihr Männer seit wirklich Idioten! Es gibt eine Kapelle hier auf der Hacienda und auch auf der ihres Vaters." Ich wich Tanyas Blick aus, ich durfte nicht an Bella zweifeln, sie liebt mich.

„Sie betrügt dich und tief in deinem Inneren weißt du es auch. Ich will dir nur die Augen öffnen." Machte sie weiter.

„Du lügst!" Schrie ich wieder.

„Gut, dann komm mit und ich zeige es dir." Sagte sie.

„Das werde ich tun und dann wirst du als die Lügnerin enttarnt, die du wirklich bist." Ich stand auf und ging, gefolgt von Tanya, nach unten. Dort rief ich nach Demetri, damit er mir die Wagenschlüssel brachte. Er weigerte sich sie mir zu geben.

„Wenn ihnen etwas passiert, wird Bella mich umbringen." Sagte er.

„Ich fahre." Demetri sah seine Cousine skeptisch an, er verstand nicht, was hie gerade passierte und ich würde es ihm nicht erzählen.

„Gib sie ihr." Knurrte ich und es tat es.

„Seid vorsichtig." Rief er uns hinterher.

Wir gingen zum Wagen und Tanya setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz, während ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Sie fuhr los und ich merkte, dass sie zum Gasthaus fuhr, dass etwas außerhalb des Dorfes lag.

„Ich dachte, wir fahren ins Dorf."

„Sie ist nicht im Dorf."

„Erkläre mir das?"

„Sie trifft sich mit Jacob in dem Gasthaus."

„Was?" Tanya hatte wirklich eine rege Fantasie.

„Ich hab sie dort gesehen und du weißt was man dort macht...ich war mit jemandem da..."

„Und du hast Bella gesehen?" Unterbrach ich sie und sie nickte.

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Doch, Jacob hat es nicht so damit, die Gardinen zu schließen."

„Hallt endlich den Mund!" Ich war es Leid ihre Lügen zu hören und wollte, dass sie endlich den Mund hielt.

„Wir sind da." Verkündete sie und parkte unter einem Baum, von unserer Position aus konnten wir die Fenster der Zimmer im ersten Stock sehen. Das Gasthaus war eine drittklassige Absteige und mit Sicherheit kein Ort, an dem Bella sich aufhalten würde.

„Da." Sagte Tanya plötzlich und zeigte auf eines der hell erleuchteten Fenster, ich hob den Blick und war nicht auf das vorbereitet, was ich zu sehen bekam. Jacob Black hielt... Bella fest gegen seinen Körper gedrückt, ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr dunkles Haar fiel über ihre Schultern. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber es war ohne Zweifel sie, ich konnte ihre Haare und ihre Figur erkennen. Wie ein Idiot starrte ich auf das Fenster, bis plötzlich die Vorhänge zugezogen wurden.

Blind tastet ich nach dem Türgriff, ich würde Jacob Black jetzt sofort umbringen, doch Tanya hielt mich auf.

„Bist du irre?" Rief sie, warf den Wagen an und fuhr los.

„Lass mich raus! Ich werde sie umbringen!" Schrie ich voller Wut. Verdammt, ich war schon wieder belogen worden und dumm wie ich war, hatte ich ihr geglaubt. Es war nicht Tanyas Fantasie entsprungen, es war die Wahrheit. Bella hatte mich nie geliebt und ich war auf ihr unschuldiges Gesicht reingefallen.

„Dreh um!" Schrie ich.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, du würdest sie umbringen und dann ins Gefängnis kommen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Schlange dir noch mehr Probleme bereitet." Ich sagte nichts, ich konnte nichts dazu sagen, ich hatte sie gesehen, nur ihren Rücken, aber es war eindeutig Bella gewesen. Ich schlug mit der Faust aufs Armaturenbrett und genoss den Schmerz der durch meinen Körper schoss.

„Bring mich nach Hause." Sagte ich dann.

„Ich glaube nicht..."

„Fahr einfach." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte mich betrogen und belogen, wie sie wohl über mich gelacht hatten, als ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden hatte? Jede Zärtlichkeit, jeder Kuss, jedes mal wenn wir uns geliebt hatten...ich schlug wieder gegen das Armaturenbrett.

Tanya parkte vor dem Haus und ich riss sofort die Tür auf, den Schmerz ignorierend, der mir durch den Körper schoss.

„Möchtest du..."

„Verschwinde!" Mit großen Schritten ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, froh das meine Familie nicht da war, griff mir eine Flasche Whisky und setzte sie direkt an. Meine Frau lag in den Armen ihres Geliebten und ich saß wie der Idiot der ich war auf dem Sofa und betrank mich.

„Edward?" Hörte ich ihre Stimme und dachte zuerst, dass es eine Halluzination war, die Flasche in meiner Hand war mittlerweile leer.

„Bist du hier Edward?" Sie kam ins Zimmer und sah einfach hinreißend aus. „Ich hab dich oben gesucht." Sie machte das Licht an und ich kniff meine Augen zu.

„Was hast du?" Fragte sie weiter. „Ist was passiert? Warum hast du getrunken?" Gott, was für eine Heuchlerin sie doch war, sie hatte mich gerade mit Jacob Black betrogen und jetzt machte sie ein auf besorgte Ehefrau, aber ich würde mich nicht weiter von ihr blenden lassen. Dem dummen Cullen waren die Augen geöffnet worden...


	27. Verurteilt

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Verurteilt. Bellas Pov.

Mir liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und ich hielt meine Knie umschlungen, ich verstand noch immer nicht, was Gestern Nacht passiert war. Ich hatte den Nachmittag bei bei meinem Vater und James verbracht und als ich nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ich einen völlig betrunkenen Edward vorgefunden, der mit unglaublichen Anschuldigungen um sich warf.

„Edward?" Hatte ich ihn vorsichtig gefragt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Was passiert ist?!" Hatte er mich angeschriene, nach meinem Handgelenk gegriffen und mich zu sich gezogen, ich hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war auf seinem Schoss gelandet.

„Du tust mir weh." Hatte ich erschrocken geschluchzt.

„Passiert ist, dass du eine Schlampe bist!" Hatte er geschrien und ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Warum redest du so mit mir? Was hast du?"

„Ich hab dich gesehen!" Er war aufgestanden und hatte mich mit sich gerissen.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen vor Schreck.

„Ich hab dich mit Black gesehen!"

„Was?" Ich verstand Edward einfach nicht.

„Was verstehst du nicht?" Er zog wieder an meinem Arm und machte mir Angst.

„Lass das." Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Du tust mir weh und auch dem Baby."

„Verdammt!"Hatte er wieder geschrien. „Wie konntest du nur?"

„Erkläre mir doch bitte, wovon du redest Edward." Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich beruhigen würde.

„Die Einzige die hier was zu erklären hat bist du!"

„Wenn du mir sagen würdest was ich getan haben soll."

„Das weißt du nicht? Ich hab dich gesehen...mit deinem Liebhaber..."

„Edward du spinnst, ich war bei Papa und James."

„Du lügst! Santiago hat dich ins Dorf gefahren!"

„Aber ich war auf der Hacienda bei meinem Vater, ich habe schnell etwas im Dorf erledigt und bin dann zu ihnen gegangen." Erklärte ich ruhig, Edward musste irgendetwas völlig falsch verstanden haben. „Wir können jetzt sofort zu ihm gehen und er wird es dir bestätigen."

„Ja klar." Hatte er gespottet. „Als ob er nicht für dich lügen würde, er braucht schließlich mein Geld."

„Du bist betrunken, dass ist die einzige Erklärung die ich für diesen Wahnsinn finde." Hatte ich gesagt und versucht mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie weh mir seine Worte taten.

„Ach ja?" Fragte er sarkastisch. „Du hast also keine Ahnung?"

„Nein." Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte.

„Hat es dir gefallen Bella?" Hatte er gefragt und mir den Rücken zugedreht.

„Was?" Ich hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Hat es dir gefallen, als Black dich gefickt hat?!" Hatte er geschrien.

„Du bist ja krank." Warf ich ihm vor und wollte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer gehen, Morgen wenn er wieder nüchtern war, würden wir vielleicht normal reden können und er würde mir sein seltsames Verhalten erklären können.

„Antworte!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun und weißt du warum." Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich verlor jetzt wirklich langsam den Verstand. „Weil du der einzige bist,mit dem ich je gefickt habe!" Er hatte einen Schritt auf mich zugemacht und ich hatte ihm frustriert auf die Brust geschlagen.

„Lügnerin!" Knurrte er. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich an ihn geklammert und ihn geküsst hast."

„Du bist ja irre." Hatte ich gesagt und glaubte das jetzt wirklich, was war nur in ihn gefahren.

„Und du eine gute Schauspielerin."

„Ich liebe dich..."

„Hör endlich auf zu lügen!" Hatte er wieder geschrien . „Du liebst mich und schläfst mit ihm?"

„Das habe ich nicht." Unternahm ich einen neuen Versuch ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich bin nur mit dir zusammen gewesen, du bist der einzige, weil ich dich liebe."

„Verschwinde." Hatte er kalt gesagt.

„Ja, wir reden besser Morgen weiter, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist." Ich hatte tief Luft geholt und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, ich würde im Zimmer von Alice und Jasper schlafen und Morgen würde alles wieder normal sein.

„Es gibt kein Morgen." Verwirrt hatte ich mich zu ihm umgedreht. „Ich will, dass du das Haus verlässt."

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht Edward, was habe ich den getan?" Hatte ich ihn verzweifelt gefragt.

„Mich betrogen." War seine knappe Antwort gewesen.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, wir erwarten ein Baby Edward." Dieser Satz schien bei Edward einen Schalter umgelegt zu haben, er hatte mich am Arm gepackt und mich voller Wut angesehen.

„Ist es von mir? Das Baby...ist es von mir?"

„Du bist der Vater Edward." Ich hatte jedes Wort betont, vielleicht würde ihn das ja zur Vernunft bringen.

„Das bezweifle ich."

„Aber..."

„Verschwinde." Hatte er wieder gesagt, aber so leicht hatte ich nicht aufgeben wollen.

„Nein!" Hatte ich fest gesagt. „Wir werden das jetzt klären. Sag mir endlich, was los ist."

„Verschwinde habe ich gesagt!" Er hatte mich am Arm gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gezogen und ich hatte hemmungslos geweint.

„Edward..." Hatte ich geschluchzt. „Wir müssen darüber reden." Er hatte mich aus dem Haus gezogen und von sich geschubst, wenn nicht zufällig Demetri vorbeigekommen wäre und mich aufgefangen hätte, wäre ich im Dreck gelandet.

„Schaff sie von hier weg und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht wiederkommt." Hatte er Demetri zugerufen.

„Bastard!" Hatte Demetri ihn angeschrien und mich fest gehalten.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gleich mit ihr gehen!" Hatte er zu Demetri gesagt.

„Das kannst du nicht tun." Hatte ich einen letzten Versuch unternommen.

„Und ob ich kann."

„Denk an unser Kind." Hatte ich gefleht.

„Wenn du einen Vater für dein Kind brauchst, frag Black." Das hatte mir den Rest gegeben und ich hatte gemerkt, wie etwas in mir zerbrochen war.

„Das wirst du bereuen!" Hatte ich ihm hinterher geschrien, als er sich umgedreht hatte und ins Haus gehen wollte.

„Das tue ich schon." Hatte er gesagt, ohne sich um zudrehen. „Mein größter Fehler war es, dich zu heiraten."

Von dem Moment an war irgendwie alles nur noch verschwommen, Demetri hatte mich zur Hacienda meines Vater gebracht, wo James mich besorgt empfangen hatte. Er hatte mich auf mein altes Zimmer gebracht und sich liebevoll um mich gekümmert, bis ich unter Tränen eingeschlafen war. Und hier saß ich jetzt, auf meinem Bett in meinem alten Zimmer und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Gestern Morgen war ich noch glücklich gewesen und hatte mich auf mein Baby gefreut, jetzt saß ich hier und wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst, obwohl ich Jacob vor drei Tagen gesehen und ihn noch einmal gebeten hatte, mich und Edward in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm gesagt, das wir wahrscheinlich unser erstes Kind erwarteten. Ich hatte den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht lesen können, aber er hatte mir viel Glück gewünscht und war dann gegangen. Das war der einzige Kontakt, den ich mit Jacob gehabt hatte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo Edward seine unglaublichen Anschuldigungen her holte.

Angela hatte mir erzählt, dass sie Jacob schon seit drei Tagen nicht gesehen hatte und er wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Kneipe saß und sich betrank. Das war alles was ich von Jacob wusste und ich hatte auch nicht weiter nach ihm gefragt, da ich mich auf meine Zukunft und meine kleine Familie konzentrieren wollte. Und jetzt hatte ich keine Zukunft mehr und hatte keine Ahnung warum. Ich streichelte über meinen Bauch und fühlte mich schlecht für mein Baby, es war von seinem Vater verstoßen worden, bevor es überhaupt auf der Welt war.

„Bella?" Die Stimme meines Bruders riss mich aus meiner Trance, erstand in der Tür und schien mich schon mehrfach gerufen zu haben.

„Hallo." Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme, mein Hals war ganz kratzig vom vielen Weinen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte James sanft und als ich ihn genauer ansah, bekam ich einen Schreck,sein Hemd war zerrissen und er schien sich geprügelt zu haben, bei mir gingen alle Alarmglocken an.

„Was hast du gemacht?" Fragte ich sofort. „Ich hab dich doch gebeten..."

„Ich hab Cullen nur gegeben, was er verdient hat." Antwortete er grinsend und mir schoss kurz Edwards Verletzung durch den Kopf, aber ich wusste auch, dass er auf sich selber aufpassen konnte und es jetzt auch musste.

„Sieh nur was er mit dir gemacht hat." Sagte ich vorwurfsvoll zu James.

„Er sieht auch nicht besser aus." erklärte James stolz.

„Darum geht es doch nicht." Murmelte ich. „Er hat diese Familie schon genug...gedemütigt."

„Deswegen hab ich ihm auch so das ein oder andere sagen müssen." Knurrte James.

„Er hat bestimmt auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen." Sagte ich nur, Edward und James hatten ihre Vergangenheit, die beide nicht so schnell vergessen würden.

„Er hat dich beleidigt und ich habe ihm gesagt, was für ein Arschloch es sei, weil er so einen Unsinn glaubte." Ich lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Er hat mir nie vertraut und sich immer von seiner Eifersucht leiten lassen." Murmelte ich. „Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte James. „Ich glaube nicht...vielleicht mit der Zeit..."

„Er hat mich wie die schlimmste Schlampe behandelt und er hat unser...Baby verleugnet..."

„Baby?" Fragte James überrascht. „Du bist schwanger Bells?" Ich nickte.

„Oh Schwesterchen!" Er nahm mich überschwänglich in den Arm. „Meinen Glückwunsch."

Ich versuchte ihn an zulächeln, ich sollte glücklich sein, weil ich bald ein Baby bekommen würde und ich würde es sein, für das Baby, wir Beide würden gegen die Welt kämpfen. Das mit dem Lächeln klappte nicht und James drückte mich fest an sich, ich hatte über so viele Sachen nachzudenken, so viele Entscheidungen zu treffen und so wenig Lust damit anzufangen.

Das erste was ich zu tun hatte war, es meinem Vater zu sagen, er wartete auf mich, weil wir Heute in die Stadt fahren wollten und ich musste ihm sagen, dass wir das nicht tun würden. Wenn er erfuhr, wie Edward mich behandelt hatte, würde er ihn umbringen wollen.

„Grüble nicht soviel." Sagte mein Bruder. „Alles wird gut, du wirst schon sehen." Er lächelte. „Der Idiot von Cullen, wird sich vor dir im Dreck wälzten und dich um Verzeihung bitten, wenn er merkt, wie falsch er liegt." Ich war mir alles andere als sicher, dass er das tun würde und ob ich ihm je verzeihen könnte.

James ging um sich um zuziehen und ich blieb noch etwas im Bett liegen, ich wusste, dass mein Vater bestimmt schon wach war und sich fragte, warum ich noch nicht da war. Ich seufzte und stand auf, irgendwie war ich wieder da angekommen, wo alles angefangen hatte, allein und wegen Edward weinend, in meinem Zimmer.

Ich warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und ich sah einfach furchtbar aus, aber wen interessierte es. Man hatte mir vor wenigen Stunden das Herz gebrochen und ich hatte keine Lust, mich irgendwie fertig au machen. Ich würde meinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen müssen, ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, vielleicht würde ich ihm noch nicht sagen, dass ich schwanger war, aber ich würde ihm sagen, dass es kein Edward und Bella mehr gab.

Der Flur war Heute endlos und als ich vor der Tür meines Vater stand, konnte ich ihn mit James reden hören.

„Aber was ist passiert?" Hörte ich meinen Vater etwas aufgeregt fragen. „Sie müsste schon längst hier sein."

„Sie wird es dir erklären Papa." Antwortete James.

„Was verschweigst du mir?" Wollte mein Vater wissen.

„Nichts."

„James Swan, ich merke genau, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt, sonst wäre mein Mädchen schon längst hier."

„Papa..." Murmelte James und das war mein Stichwort.

„Ich werde dir sagen was passiert ist." Sagte ich, als ich im Zimmer war, mein Vater sah mich besorgt an.

„Warum bist du im Pyjama Kind?" Wollte er wissen. „Wollten wir nicht früh los?"

„Wir fahren nicht Papa." Ich holte tief Luft. „Edward und ich haben uns gestritten und die Reise ist abgesagt."

„Warum habt ihr gestritten?" Fragte er streng und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Bella!"

„Papa...ich glaube,wir werden uns scheiden lassen..." Er sah mich ungläubig an.

„Was?"

„Ich glaube das..."

„Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden Isabella." Er nannte mich nie Isabella, nur wenn er sehr wütend war und ich zuckte etwas zusammen. „Ich verstehe nur nicht warum?"

„Edward glaubt, dass ich ihn betrogen habe...mit Jake..."

„Ist dieser Junge noch ganz richtig im Kopf?" Schrie er.

„Reg dich nicht auf Papa." Bat ich.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen, ich habe ihm gesagt was passieren wird, wenn er dir weh tut." Drohte er.

„Er glaubt, dass ihr von dem wisst was ich, seiner Meinung nach, mit Jacob habe."

„Was?" Fragte er wieder.

„Er sagt, dass er mich mit Jacob gesehen hat, aber das stimmt nicht." Erklärte ich.

„Wie kommt er auf so kranke Ideen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich liebe Edward und war nie mit Jacob zusammen."

„Oh Schatz." Seufzte er. „Vielleicht hat er Jacob mit einem Mädchen gesehen, dass dir ähnlich sieht und das war alles." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, was Edward wirklich von mir dachte und das er mich beschuldigt hatte, dass unser Kind nicht von ihm sei.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er hat mich nur angeschrien und beschuldigt." Sagte ich leise.

„Der wir was von mir zu hören kriegen!" Sagte mein Vater wütend und stand auf.

„Nein Papa." Sagte ich schnell. „Er hat sich klar ausgedrückt und ich glaube...das er nur einen Vorwand gesucht hat, um mich zu verlassen." Er hatte gelogen, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebt, er hatte nur gewollt, dass ich ihm mein Herz öffne um mich dann weg zuwerfen, wie einen alten Lappen.

„Ihr habt beide Charakter Kind und ihr seid stur wie Esel." Sagte mein Vater langsam. „Wenn ihr euch wieder beruhigt habt..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, seine Augen waren voller Hass...er hasst mich..." Mein Vater nahm mich fest in den Arm und wiegte mich, wie er es getan hatte,als ich noch ein Kind war. Der Schmerz den ich jetzt verspürte, war nur mit dem zu vergleichen, den ich verspürt hatte, als meine Mutter gestorben war. Ich hatte ein Stück meines Herzens verloren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie James mir eine stumme Frage stellte und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ich würde meinem Vater jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich schwanger war, er wollte Edward eh schon umbringen und ich würde warten, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Auch ich musste erstmal einen klaren Kopf bekommen, Edward hatte behauptet, mich mit Jake gesehen zu haben, ich musst ihn also finden und mit ihm zu Edward gehen. Jake würde nie etwas tun, was mir so sehr schaden könnte.

„Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen Schatz." Sagte mein Vater. „Wir bringen dich in dein Zimmer."

„Ich will nicht." Sagte ich, aber James ignorierte meinen Protest, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich in mein Zimmer.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen Bells." Sagte James,als ich wieder den Kopf schüttelte, legte er mich einfach in mein Bett, legte sich neben mich und umarmte mich fest.

„Mein Schwesterchen." Murmelte er. „Ich verspreche dir, dass er dafür bezahlen wird."

„Versprich mir das nicht." Bat ich. „Auch wenn er der größte Bastard auf Erden ist, ist er doch der Vater meines Kindes...deiner Nichte, oder deines Neffen." Und schon liefen mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Shh Kleines, alles wird gut." James streichelte mir sanft übers Haar und summte mir ein altes Kinderlied vor und ich schlief tatsächlich ein, träumte aber leider auch.

Ich war mit Edward in unserem Zimmer und hatte einen dicken Schwangerschaftsbauch, er lächelte mich an, als die Tür aufging und Tanya ins Zimmer kam. Sie lächelte Edward an und hielt ihm die Hand hin, er sah erst mich an, dann Tanya, er schien zu überlegen, stand dann aber auf und legte seine Hand in Tanyas.

„Nein!" Schrie ich. „Geh nicht!" Ich wachte schwer atmend auf. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und in meinem Bett, aber der Traum war fürchterlich real gewesen. Der Traum machte auch irgendwie Sinn, Tanya hatte sich das bestimmt alles ausgedacht und Edward hatte mich wegen ihr verlassen.

„Ja!" Sagte ich in den leeren Raum hinein. Ich musste Jacob finden und die Situation aufklären, er würde sich nicht weigern, er war mein Freund und Tanya eine falsche Schlange. Ich seufzte, stand auf, duschte schnell und zog mich an. James musste mich ins Dorf fahren, damit ich Jacob finden konnte. Es war ein Glück, dass ich damals nicht all meine Sachen mit zu Edward genommen hatte und immer etwas zum anziehen hier hatte. Als ich die Treppe herunter kam, hörte ich zu meiner großen Überraschung die Stimme von Jacob und erschien mit James zu streiten.

„Das ist eine Lüge!" Schrie mein Bruder gerade.

„Jake." Sagte ich,als ich unten war. „Wie gut das du hier bist, wir müssen..." Jacob kam strahlend zu mir und nahm meine Hand.

„Warum bist du gegangen?" Fragte er ernst. „Ich habe dich Heute Morgen gesucht, aber du warst nicht da."

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich und ließ seine Hand los. „Wir haben uns Gestern nicht gesehen Jacob, ich war zu Hause und am Nachmittag war ich hier."

„Was ist los Schatz?" Fragte er verdutzt. „Warum lügst du? Du weißt..."

„Ich lüge nicht, wir haben uns seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen Jake." Ich sah ihn forschend an, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Doch, wir haben Gestern den Nachmittag miteinander verbracht und als ich die Heute nicht gefunden habe, bin ich zu der Hacienda von diesem..."

„Was?" Unterbrach ich ihn erschrocken. „Was hast du Edward gesagt?"

„Nichts, ich habe Demetri getroffen und der hat mir gesagt, dass du bei deinem Vater bist und ich bin direkt hierher." Sagte er und ich seufzte erleichtert auf. „Habt ihr euch gestritten? Hast du dich von ihm getrennt?"

„Nein, ich habe mich nicht von ihm getrennt, aber er hat diese Lügen gehört, die du anscheinend verbreitest. Hast du es ihm gesagt?" Fragte ich kalt.

„Ich verstehe nicht? Was soll ich ihm gesagt haben." Jake sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Diese ganzen Lügen." Fauchte ich.

„Es sind keine Lügen." Versicherte er.

„Natürlich sind sie das." Sagte jetzt James. „Bella war den ganzen Nachmittag hier und ich selbe habe sie am Abend zur Hacienda gefahren."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Behauptete Jacob. „Ich bin hier Bella, ich werde dich immer unterstützen, du musst nicht so tun als..."

„Es reicht Jake!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Ich habe dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass ich meinen Mann liebe und so ist es auch!" Er sah mich verletzt an.

„Wir haben uns geliebt Bella!" Schrie er plötzlich. „Das kannst du doch jetzt nicht abstreiten." Ich hob die Hand und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?!" Schrie ich ihn weiter an. „Ich würde nie irgendetwas mit dir machen, ich liebe Edward!"

„Wir waren zusammen." Behauptete er weiter und ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass er trotzt allem mein Freund war.

„Hast du das alles geplant?" Fragte er und er sah mich nur an. „Antworte Jacob!"

„Nein!" Schrie er. „Ich habe gar nichts geplant. Ich war in der Kneipe und habe...getrunken und dann kamst du..."

„Welche Kneipe? Wovon redest du?" Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen, damit ich nicht hysterisch wurde.

„In der Roten Mühle." Murmelte er. „Du weißt schon, das Gasthaus etwas außerhalb..."

„Dort war ich noch nie."

„Ich hab dich gesehen."

„Du spinnst!" Sagte ich. „Ich würde nie an einen solchen Ort gehen."

„Das dachte ich auch, aber du warst da."

„Warst du bei Besinnung, oder warst so betrunken, dass du halluziniert hast?" Das war das einzige, was einen Sinn ergab, wenn er sehr betrunken gewesen war, hätte er mich verwechseln können, aber nicht Edward. Was hatte er überhaupt an so einem Ort zu suchen?

„Antworte endlich!" Knurrte mein Bruder.

„Also..." Sagte Jacob und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich habe tagelang getrunken..."

„Wie kannst du dir dann so sicher sein, dass es meine Schwester war?" Fragte James.

„Es war Bella, ich weiß es genau." Behauptete Jacob weiter und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche, es war eine Haarspange von mir, die mein Vater mir vor Jahren von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte und die ich vor ein paar Tagen verloren hatte. „Die gehört dir, nicht?" Fragte Jacob.

„Du weißt, dass sie mir gehört, aber ich habe sie vor Tagen verloren und habe keine Ahnung, warum du sie plötzlich hast." Erklärte ich.

„Weil du sie Gestern im Haar gehabt hast und sie mir zur Erinnerung gegeben hast."

„Das war ich nicht Jake." Sagte ich wieder. „Ich würde Edward nie betrügen, ich liebe ihn viel zu sehr."

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß nicht, mit wem du zusammen gewesen bist, aber ich war es nicht."

„Du warst etwas..."

„Das war nicht ich Jake." Sagte ich wieder.

„Wer dann?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Jacob und es tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich, anscheinend war auch er Opfer der ganzen Intrige geworden, genau wie ich. Es konnte hier nur eine einzige Schuldige geben und das war Tanya. Sie hatte geschworen mir Edward wegzunehmen, aber das würde ich nicht zulassen.

„Jake." Ich sah ihn fest an. „Du musst das alles Edward erzählen und ihm erklären, dass es eine Verwechslung gewesen ist, das wir nie zusammen gewesen sind."

„Bella..."

„Bitte Jake." Flehte ich ihn fast an.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid Bella, ich liebe dich und würde nie etwas tun, was dir schaden könnte und wenn du durch meine Schuld leidest, werde ich versuchen, es wieder zu regeln." Versprach er mir.

„Danke." Sagte ich nur und er umarmte mich kurz.

„Ich werde ihm alles erklären, aber wir müssen herausfinden, wer das alles arrangiert hat."

„Tanya." Sagte ich sofort.

„Tanya?" Fragte James. „Was die damit zu tun?"

„Sie hat mir damit gedroht, mir Edward wegzunehmen."

„Das macht Sinn." Sagte Jake. „Als ich sie getroffen habe, war sie unglaublich wütend und sie war es, die mich in die Rote Mühle geschickt hat, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich für ein paar Tage meine Ruhe wollte."

„Diese Schlange." Sagte ich. „Autsch." Ich spürte einen Stich und musste mich setzten.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte Jake sofort.

„Ja, es ist nichts weiter."

„Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, dass ist nicht gut für dich und auch nicht fürs Baby." Sagte James.

„Baby?" Fragte Jake und sah mich an.

„Ja, ich bin schwanger Jake, der Arzt hat es mir bestätigt."

„Gott Bella, ich verspreche dir, dass ich das alles wieder gerade biegen werde." Sagte Jake bestürzt.

„Charlie muss mich hassen." Murmelte er dann und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich meinen Vater schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Und Papa?" Fragte ich dann auch gleich.

„Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir." Antwortete James. „Als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen habe, wollte er zu dir."

„Ich war allein in meinem Zimmer." Erklärte ich.

„Wo kann er nur hin sein?" Fragte ich und direkt schoss mir die Antwort in den Kopf.

„Zu Cullen." sagte da auch schon James.

„Geh ihn holen James, Edward ist auf uns alle wütend, er glaubt, dass ihr alles gewusst habt und ihn auch hintergangen habt." Bat ich meinen Bruder.

„Dein Mann ist so ein Idiot." Murmelte James.

„Bitte James." Bat ich wieder, er nickte nur und ging.

„Ich geh dann wohl besser." Sagte Jacob, nach einigen Minuten des unangenehmen Schweigen. „Ich gehe zur Roten Mühle und werde fragen, ob jemand das Mädchen kennt mit dem ich...na du weiß schon." Ich nickte nur.

„Verzeih mir bitte Bella, ich wollte dir nie schaden, ich habe nur zu spät begriffen, dass du mich nicht liebst." Erklärte er.

„Mir tut es auch Leid Jacob, du hast mich immer geliebt und ich..."

„Ist schon gut." Unterbrach er mich. „Man kein seine Gefühle nicht erzwingen. Jetzt werde ich alles tun, damit du dein Leben wiederbekommst."

„Danke."

„Bis bald Bella." Sagte er und sah ihm hinterher und legte mich auf das Sofa, ich war müde und die ganze Aufregung machte sich bemerkbar. Als ich Schritte hörte dachte ich, dass Jacob zurückgekommen war.

„Hast du ihn gesehen?" Hörte ich da James, der war aber schnell wieder da.

„Nein." Antwortete mein Vater. „Als ich auf die Hacienda kam, war er schon weg." Wer war weg? Ich setzte mich auf, um sie besser hören zu können. „Er ist mit diesem Flittchen weg, dass hat Demetri mir gesagt."

„Mit Tanya?" Fragte James entsetzt, mein Herz brach noch ein wenig mehr und ich hoffte, dass mein Vater das verneine würde. Ich würde Edward vielleicht verzeihen können, dass er mich fälschlich verurteilt hatte, aber ich würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er wieder was mit Tanya angefangen hatte.

„Ja." Antwortete mein Vater wütend und ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, die beiden drehten sich zu mir um.

„Nein." Sagte ich. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Sag das das nicht wahr ist Papa."

„Es tut mir Leid Schatz." Mein Vater kam zu mir, er umarmte mich und ich krallte mich regelrecht in seine Arme. Die Tränen schossen regelrecht aus mir raus, aber das würden die letzten Tränen sein, die ich wegen Edward Cullen vergießen würde. Edward Cullen war von jetzt an für mich gestorben.


	28. Unveträglichkeit

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzt90.

Unverträglichkeit. Edwards Pov.

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht lang getrunken, mein Hals brannte und meine Augenlider waren schwer. Das Telefon hörte nicht auf zu schellen, aber ich war zu müde, um dran zu gehen. Olga war schon zwei mal hier gewesen und hatte mir gesagt, dass der Pilot warten würde. Aber mir war es schlicht und ergreifend egal, alles war egal, wenn sie nicht da war. Sie war alles für mich gewesen und jetzt hatte ich nichts.

Sie hatte mich belogen und das hatte sie sehr gut gemacht. Ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihr aufregender Körper hatten mich verhext. Ihr Bruder war hier gewesen und hatte mir, was weiß ich auch immer,vorgeworfen, wir hatten uns geprügelt, aber er sah schlimmer aus als ich.

„Edward?" Sagte Tanya, sie hatte nicht aufgehört mich zu nerven. „Olga sagt..."

„Ja ich weiß." Knurrte ich. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Aber der Pilot will wissen, ob er noch länger warten soll."

Sollte ich gehen,damit sie sich mit ihrem Geliebten in Ruhe vergnügen konnte? Nein! Aber wenn ich bleiben würde, würde ich sie beide umbringen. Sie hatte mit etwas gespielt, was mir sehr wichtig war, meine Familie.

„Edward..." Sagte Tanya wider und ich sah sie müde an. Sie war wie sie war, berechnend, manipulativ und ohne Skrupel, aber sie war echt, sie spielte einem nichts vor. Sie war eine Schlampe, aber eine authentische, ohne zweites Gesicht und Heuchelei. „Der Pilot."

„Ja, sag ihm, ich bin gleich da." Murmelte ich, ich würde ein paar Tage in der Stadt verbringen und erstmal versuchen, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

„Gut." Sie sah mich kurz an und ging dann zur Tür, ich stand schwer fällig auf und dachte, mein Kopf würde explodieren, Wodka und Tequila zu mischen, war keine gute Idee gewesen.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte Tanya, ich nickte und machte ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Doch bevor sie ganz aus der Tür war, hielt ich sie wieder auf.

„Tanya." Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

„Was?"

„Kommst du mit mir in die Stadt?"

„Ist das eine Anordnung oder eine Frage?"

„Verdammt! Wenn du nicht willst, geh zum Piloten und sag ihm, dass ich gleich da bin." Knurrte ich.

„Ich komm mit." Antwortete sie da. „Ich hol nur ein paar Sachen und..."

„Vergiss das, ich kaufe dir alles was du brauchst. Komm!" Ich nahm meine Jacke, meine Brieftasche und ging hinter ihr her, als ich am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam, sah ich plötzlich meine Familie und Bella vor mir, wie wir alle fröhlich zusammen saßen und mir wurde regelrecht schlecht. Ich hasste sie, weil sie das zerstört hatte, ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging schnell zum Flugzeug.

„Fertig?" Fragte mich der Pilot etwas ungeduldige und ich sah ihn nur sauer an, ich bezahlte ihn schließlich.

Tanya und ich stiegen in die kleine Maschine, als sie abhob, warf ich einen letzten Blick auf meine Hacienda und verfluchte den Tag, an dem ich hierher gekommen war.

„Wir landen gleich." Weckte mich die Stimme des Piloten und ich merkte, dass er auch schon zur Landung ansetzte. Tanya saß neben mir und sah sich alles mit großen Augen an, ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich dazu bewegt hatte sie mitzunehmen. Es war eine dumme, impulsive Entscheidung gewesen, aber ich wollte Bella weh tun. Außerdem, was sie konnte, konnte ich schon lange.

Sobald das Flugzeug stand, stieg ich aus, ohne mich weiter um Tanya zu kümmern. Der Wagen wartete schon und ich stieg sofort ein. Als Tanya auch eingestiegen war, sagte ich dem Fahrer, wo er hinfahren sollte. Tanya sagte wieder nichts, sondern sah sich weiterhin alles mit großen Augen an. Schweigend fuhren wir bis zum Haus von Esme und Carlisle und genauso schweigend stiegen wir aus dem Auto. Ich holte den Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche, ging ins Haus und direkt ins Wohnzimmer, dass Haus war dunkel und ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, ob Tanya mir folgte oder nicht.

Ich goss mir direkt einen Wodka ein und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich Tanya, sie hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt.

„Dein Haus ist sehr hübsch." Bemerkte sie.

„Das ist das Haus von...vergiss es." Murmelte ich.

„Was?"

„ Das Haus..." Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde plötzlich aufgemacht.

„Edward?" Fragte Esme äußerst besorgt.

„Ja Esme, ich bin es." Antwortete ich.

„Oh Schatz! Warum kommt ihr erst jetzt? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." Zum Glück hatte sie das Licht nicht angemacht und hatte Tanya noch nicht bemerkt. Die stand still an der Wand.

„Es gab da einige Probleme." Murmelte ich.

„Was für Probleme? Wo ist Bella?" Platzte plötzlich Alice ins Zimmer und sie machte natürlich sofort das Licht an.

„Was mach diese Schlampe hier? Wo ist Bella?" Fragte Alice sofort und Tanya warf ihr einen Killerblick zu, war aber schlau genug, nichts zu sagen.

„Bella kommt nicht." Sagte ich nur.

„Was redest du da?" Wollte Alice wissen.

„Edward." Sagte Esme sanft. „Was ist los Schatz? Was macht diese...dieses Fräulein in meinem Haus?" Sie sah Tanya von oben bis unten an.

„Edward hat mich gebeten, ihn zu begleiten." Sagte Tanya hochnäsig.

„Red nicht so mit meiner Mutter du dumme Kuh." Fauchte Alice und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Diskussionen.

„Lass gut sein Alice." Sagte ich. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, wir gehen also besser schlafen und reden Morgen über alles."

„Nichts da!" Sagte Esme fest. „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was mit deiner Frau ist und warum diese Frau in meinem Haus ist."

„Gut...Bella hat mich verlassen, oder ich habe Bella verlassen, wie auch immer." Antwortete ich.

„Was?" Fragte Alice und Esme rief nach Carlisle. „Wieso hast du Bella verlassen?" Alice sah zwischen Tanya und mir hin und her.

„Ich habe sie mit Black erwischt." Zischte ich.

„Deswegen?" Fragte Alice ungläubig. „Hat dieser Idiot wieder irgendeinen Unsinn verzapft?"

„Es war nicht nur das Alice."

„Natürlich war es mal wieder nur das!" Schrie sie mich an. „Du bist so krank vor Eifersucht und Unsicherheit, dass du glaubst, dass sie dich mit ihm betrügen könnte!"

„Ich hab sie gesehen Alice!" Schrie ich jetzt sie an. „Ich habe mit eignen Augen gesehen, was für eine Schlampe Bella ist!"

„Edward!" Fuhr mich Esme sofort an. „Rede nicht so über Bella!" Die Missbilligung in ihrem Blick tat weh.

„Aber es stimmt." Sagte ich wie ein trotziger Junge. „Ich hab es gesehen." Das meine eigene Familie mir nicht glaubte, war unglaublich.

„Du bist so ein Idiot!" Machte Alice weiter. „Die hat dir bestimmt den Kopf mit diesen unsinnigen Ideen gefüllt." Sie zeigte abwertend auf Tanya.

„Ich hab ihm nur die Augen geöffnet." Sagte Tanya kalt. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Bella so eine..."

„Wag es nicht!" Schrie Alice und stürzte sich auf Tanya, sie war zwar klein, konnte aber zuschlagen wie ein Bauarbeiter. Plötzlich war auch Jasper im Raum, legte Alice seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie von Tanya weg.

„Siehst du was deine Unreife auslöst?" Fragte Carlisle vorwurfsvoll. Ich sah die Wut und auch die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen. Aber sie konnten mich nicht verstehen, sie hatten nicht das gesehen, was ich gesehen hatte.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, was passiert ist." Ordnete Carlisle an.

„Ich hab sie mit ihrem Geliebten erwischt! Zufrieden?" Schrie ich.

„Du bist betrunken." Jetzt hatte sich auch Rosalie zu uns gesellt „Und ein Idiot, dass dürfte so einiges erklären, aber es ist unmöglich, dass Bella dich betrogen hat."

„Aber sie hat es getan." Sagte ich und sah Rosalie herausfordernd an, ich hasste es, dass alle glaubten, dass sie eine Heilige war, sie spielte ihre Rolle wirklich gut, selbst ich hatte ihr geglaubt.

„Ich glaube dir nicht." Kam es jetzt wieder von Alice. „Ich muss Bellas Version hören."

„Ich verbiete dir, mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen!" Knurrte ich sofort.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu verbieten Blödmann." Schnaufte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Es reicht Kinder." Sagte Carlisle jetzt und sah mich forschend an. „Bist du sicher?" Fragte er.

„Ich habe sie gesehen." Erklärte ich wieder.

„Edward." Sagte Carlisle ernst. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht..."

„Ich habe sie gesehen." Wiederholte ich. „Und niemand wird mich das Gegenteil glauben lassen, sie ist eine Schlampe und hat meines Namens nicht würdig!"

„Als ob sie dein Name interessierte." Schnaufte Alice.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Schrie ich Alice an.

„Du bist ein blinder Idiot!" Schrie sie mich an. „Du bist so krank vor Eifersucht, dass du nicht merkst, dass sich Bellas Welt nur um dich dreht. Sie würde alles für dich tun, sie hat dir sogar verziehen, dass du dich auf diese Schlampe eingelassen hast!" Sie zeigte auf Bella. „Und du verurteilst sie, weil so ein unreifer, möchte gern Mann wie du sich in sie verliebt hat!"

„Alice!" Sagte ich warnend.

„Edward." Sagte Esme sanft. „Vielleicht hast du etwas missverstanden, Bella ist nicht dazu fähig..."

„Sie hat es getan!" Schrie ich. „Ihr habt es nicht gesehen, aber ich!"

„Wir sollten uns jetzt alle beruhigen." Sagte Jasper.

„Ich bin müde." Knurrte ich. „Ich will jetzt schlafen."

„Diese Frau bleibt nicht unter meinem Dach!" Sagte Esme streng und sah Tanya strafend an. Ich seufzte, ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mit meiner Familie zu streiten.

„Könntest du erlauben, dass sie heute Nacht hier bleibt und wir Morgen gehen?" Fragte ich müde.

„Nein!" Antwortete Esme hart. „Sie wird nicht in meinem Haus bleiben." Sie sah mich herausfordernd an. „Deine Ehefrau ist noch nicht mal hier gewesen und du...denk nicht mal daran."

„Gut!" Antwortete ich wütend. „Tanya, wir gehen." Sagte ich und Tanya lächelte leicht.

„Tu das nicht Junge!"

„Lass gut sein Mama." Murmelte Alice. „Edward muss endlich lernen, mit den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen zu leben." Ich blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Alice!" Sagte Jasper warnend.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie dich diese Schlampe so richtig schön ausnutzt." Alice sah Tanya missbilligend an. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich es genießen werde wenn du merkst, was für einen riesen Fehler du gemacht hast Edward. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät sein wird und Bella dir noch verzeihen wird."

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts mehr." Sagte ich, drehte mich um und ging zur Tür.

„Edward..."

„Lass ihn Schatz." Sagte Carlisle. „Und noch eins Edward." Fügte er hinzu. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du nicht mehr wiederzukommen...zumindest nicht ohne Isabella."

„Wie du meinst." Ich sah ihn nicht an und ging aus dem Haus,ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Draußen rief ich ein Taxi und nannte dem Fahrer meine alte Adresse. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich dieses Apartment nicht mehr brauchte und hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, es zu verkaufen. Jetzt war ich froh, dass ich es nicht getan hatte.

„Die Wohnung gehört auch dir?" Fragte Tanya erstaunt, als wir in mein Apartment kamen.

„Ja." Antwortete ich trocken.

„Sie ist schön." Murmelte sie.

„Da hinten ist ein Gästezimmer, dort kannst du duschen wenn du willst." Ich zeigte auf das Ende des Flurs.

„Kommst du?" Fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein." Sie schnaufte.

„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?" Knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du wolltest mitkommen und wenn ich deine Dienste brauche, sag ich dir Bescheid." Antwortete ich genervt.

„Gut." Sagte sie nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, ich ging direkt zur Bar ins Wohnzimmer. Der Alkohol würde mir dabei helfen, meine Gehirnzellen eine Weile lang still zu legen, nicht an sie zu denken, mir nicht vorzustellen, wie sie mit ihrem Geliebten...So verbrachte ich diese Nach genauso wie die letzte, ich trank, bis ich irgendwann einschlief.

Mein knurrender Magen weckte mich, ich hatte schon eine verdammt lange Weile nichts mehr gegessen. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und als ich direkt in die Sonne sah, machte ich sie gleich wieder zu. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf, ich lag auf dem Sofa, meine Schuhe lagen mitten im Zimmer und mein Hemd war völlig zerknittert, eine Dusche würde mir auch nicht schaden. Ich merkte, dass sich etwas in der offenen Küche bewegte und als ich einigermaßen klar sehen konnte, sah ich, dass es Tanya war.

„Was machst du." Fragte ich mit kratziger Stimme.

„Wow!" Sagte sie. „Du bist auch schon wach."

„Wie spät ist es?" Fragte ich und versuchte irgendeine Uhr zu lokalisieren. Esme hatte mir doch mal eine...

„Fast zwei Uhr, du hast den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen, kein Wunder, dass du Hunger hast." Sie hatte meinen knurrenden Magen also auch gehört. „Soll ich was zu essen bestellen?" Fragte sie und ging zum Telefon, dass an der Wand hing.

„Was?" Fragte ich dämlich.

„Ich bin nicht nur gut für den Sex, ich habe auch gelernt, wie man ein Telefon bedient." Knurrte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Dein Blick hat alles gesagt."

„Bestelle was du willst." Sagte ich nur, ich hatte mein Apartment gut ausgewählt es war in einem Gebäude, dass einen kompletten Service anbot, genau wie ein Hotel.

„Du siehst beschissen aus." Sagte Tanya. „Sie bringen gleich das Frühstück, aber die Leute hier sind wirklich seltsam. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ein Frühstück möchte und die fragen mich, ob es ein europäisches oder ein einfaches sein soll. Gott, ich wollte doch nur ein paar Eier!" Schnaufte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Es wäre komische gewesen, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre.

„Ich geh duschen." Verkündete ich,ohne sie anzusehen. Sie sagte irgendetwas, aber ich ignorierte sie. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und duschte erstmal kalt. Das kalte Wasser half mir etwas dabei, mich zu entspannen, aber es half nicht gegen meine Kopfschmerzen. Im Schrank hatte ich noch ein paar Sachen, die ich mir jetzt raus suchte und anzog. In der Küche wartet Tanya und mein Frühstück auf mich.

„Jasper hat angerufen." Teilte sie mir mit und ich konnte ihrem Ton entnehmen, dass es kein angenehmes Gespräch gewesen war. „Du sollst ihn anrufen."

„Danke." sagte ich nur und trank erstmal einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor ich mich über mein Essen hermachte. Tanya beobachtet mich gelangweilt, sagte aber nichts, genau wie ich. Als ich fertig war, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und rief Jasper an.

„Ja?" Ging er ran.

„Ich bins, Edward." Sagte ich.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er, nachdem er einen langen Seufzer ausgestoßen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Besser als Gestern...glaube ich."

„Du weißt, dass du ein Idiot bist?" Fragte er.

„Lass das bitte." Bat ich. „Es geht mir auch so schon schlecht genug." Jetzt seufzte ich. „Ich war so dumm ihr zu glauben." Jasper schnaufte und ich wusste, dass er anderer Meinung war.

„Wir sollten uns treffen und reden, meinst du nicht?" Schlug er vor.

„Ja." Antwortete ich sofort. „Treffen wir uns in der Cafeteria an der Uni?"

„Da war ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr." Sagte er und lachte etwas.

„In einer halben Stunde?" Fragte ich.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dort." Antwortete Jasper und legte auf.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Tanya auf eine der Sofas und sah mich an, mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie noch immer die gleichen Sachen an hatte.

„Ich brauche etwas zum anziehen." Sagte sie da auch schon.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du das merkst." Antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sie hielt meinem Blick stur stand. Ich seufzte, holte meine Brieftasche raus und zog eine paar Scheine heraus. Ich hielt sie ihr hin und sie schien nicht zu verstehen.

„Hier, damit kannst du dir kaufen was du brauchst, ich gehe aus und weiß nicht, wann ich zurückkomme." Erklärte ich.

„Und woher soll ich bitte wissen, wo ich was finde?" Fragte sie gereizt. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich war noch nie..."

„Ja ja." Unterbrach ich sie. „Ich werde Larry bitten, dich zu fahren, er ist einer der Fahrer der zum Haus gehört."

„Ok." Sagte sie zufrieden. „Und du? Geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie etwas besorgt.

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Und das was du getan hast...Danke."

„Ich wollte nur, dass du siehst, wie sie wirklich ist." Sagte sie.

„Ich gehe jetzt und sage Larry Bescheid, dass er dich fahren soll" Sie nickte und ich ging aus der Wohnung, direkt zum Aufzug. Ich sah mein Gesicht in dem Spiegel der im Aufzug hing und ich sah schrecklich aus, ich hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah sehr, sehr müde aus.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und verfluchte einmal mehr den Tag, an dem ich Isabella Swan zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Unten angekommen sagte ich Larry, dass er sich um Tanya kümmern sollte und ließ mir dann ein Taxi rufen.

Die Cafeteria war größer als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber es hatte sich nichts verändert. Ich ging zu einem der Tische am Fenster und setzte mich hin. Die Kellnerin kam und ich bestellte mir einen starken Kaffee. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die Leute, aber als ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen vorbeiging, musst ich sofort wieder an sie denken und wand meinen Blick schnell ab.

„Hallo." Sagte Jasper und setzte sich zu mir. Er sah mich forschend an. „Was ist passiert Edward?" Fragte er ohne Umschweif.

„Das hab ich dich schon gesagt." Antwortete ich sauer und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte,kam die Kellnerin mit meinem Kaffee, er bestellte sich auch einen und die Kellnerin ging wieder.

„Sie hat mich betrogen Jasper, sie hat mich zum Gespött dieses ganzen, verdammten Stück Land gemacht."

„Ich dachte, du liebst das Land." Sagte er trocken.

„Das ist ernst Jasper." Knurrte ich.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Wirst du dich scheiden lassen?" Wollte er wissen.

„Damit sie den Weg frei hat und sich mit ihrem Geliebten vergnügen kann? Natürlich nicht, sie soll genauso unter dieser verdammten Situation leiden wie ich."

„Du hast doch diese Situation provoziert und ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass Bella dir untreu ist,aber sollte es so sein...du hast sie zu der Heirat gezwungen, vergiss das nicht." Er sah mich fest an.

„Das weiß ich und du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich das bereue, ich habe eine Fälschung gekauft." Sagte ich darauf.

„Edward." Sagte er sauer. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Bella das getan hat."

„Ich habe es gesehen Jasper!"

„Das ist alles so schwer zu verstehen und zu glauben." Murmelte er.

„Dann stell dir mal vor, wie es mir dabei geht."

„Und das Baby?" Ich versteifte mich, als er die schlimmste aller Wunden wieder auf riss. Sofort sah ich sie vor mir,, wie sie ein hübsches Baby auf dem Arm hatte und Black sie liebevoll ansah.

„Edward?" Jasper legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige." Murmelte ich.

„Was ist mit dem Baby? Was hast du vor?" Wollte er wissen.

„Wer weiß es noch?" Fragte ich. „Esme? Carlisle?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Alice gesagt, dass sie noch warten soll, bevor sie es jemandem sagt, aber du kennst sie ja und sie hat Bella sehr lieb. Und ich bin sicher das, wenn Esme es erfährt..."

„Es gibt kein Baby!"

„Ist Bella nicht schwanger?"

„Doch, dass ist sie."

„Also?" Fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Baby von mir ist, wahrscheinlich ist es von ihm."

„Gott Edward! Denk gut über das nach was du tust, wenn du eine falsche Entscheidung triffst, wird Bella dir nie verzeihen." Er sah mich anklagend an.

„Sie hat mir nichts zu verzeihen, sie ist diejenige, die mich um Verzeihung anflehen sollte!" Knurrte ich.

„Weißt du was? Dieses Gespräch hat keinen Sinn, du kannst nicht klar denken und lässt dich von deiner Wut leiten." Sagte Jasper.

„Mir geht es bestens, Danke!" Sagte ich wütend.

„Ich geh besser, ruf mich an, wenn du deinen gesunden Menschenverstand wiedergefunden hast." Er stand auf und ging, ohne sich noch einmal um zudrehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und ich konnte nicht klar denken, aber ich musste mir trotzdem überlegen, was ich mit Bella machen würde. Sie musste für das bezahlen was sie mir angetan hatte, dass war nur fair.


	29. Schmerz

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Schmerz. Bellas Pov.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass die Sachen die man am meisten liebte einem auch am meisten weh tun konnten. Meine Liebe zu Edward Cullen war mit teuer zu stehen gekommen, ich hatte gedacht, dass er sich ändern könnte, dass ich seinen Groll in Liebe verwandeln könnte, aber so war es nicht. Ich habe versagt und das tat weh, vor allem für meine Baby tat es mit weh. Es würde keinen Vater haben.

Ich wusste seit genau einer Woche nichts von ihm. Er hatte kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben,obwohl ich das eigentlich auch nicht erwartet hatte, er war jetzt bestimmt glücklich und genoss die Gesellschaft von Tanya. Alice hat mir jeden Tag einen Brief geschrieben, aber ich war nicht in der Laune sie zu öffnen und hatte auch keine Lust mein Zimmer zu verlassen, ich war müde, enttäuscht und wütend. Ich würde keine Träne mehr für ihn vergießen, er war es nicht wert, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht mehr weh tat.

Angela hatte mich überredet,endlich mein Zimmer zu verlassen, die ganze Zeit in diesen vier Wänden zu verbringen, war nicht gesund, nicht für mich und auch nicht für mein Baby. Meinem Vater hatte ich es noch immer nicht gesagt und zerbrach mir jeden Tag den Kopf darüber, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen könnte, ohne Ergebnis.

Mit einem langen Seufzer legte ich meine Bürste weg und stand auf, ich sah etwas besser aus als Gestern und das war ein großer Fortschritt. Mein Leben musste jetzt ohne Edward weitergehen und so würde es sein. Er hatte unsere Liebe verraten und nicht weil er eine Lüge geglaubt hatte, sondern weil er mit ihr zusammen war.

„Bella?" Angela steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Hallo." Sagte ich und drehte mich zu meiner Freundin und sie lächelte mich an.

„Du siehst hübsch aus." Sagte sie und ich lächelte zurück. „Es ist schön, dass du endlich aus deinem Zimmer kommst."

„Das Leben geht weiter und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass der Schmerz mich runter zieht." Angela kam zu mir und umarmte mich.

„Hast du meinen Vater gesehen?" Fragte ich verbrachten wir den Vormittag zusammen, aber Heute hatte ich ihn noch nicht gesehen.

„Er hat gefrühstückt und sich dann wieder hingelegt, es ging ihm nicht so gut." Murmelte Angela.

„Ich bin eine miserable Tochter." Sagte ich. „Ich sollte mich mehr um meinen Vater kümmern."Eigentlich hätte er letzte Woche in die Stadt fahren sollen, damit er mit seiner Behandlung weitermachen konnte, doch wegen dem ganzen Chaos in meinem Leben, ist er nicht gefahren. Er musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt, damit die Behandlung nicht zu lange unterbrochen wurde.

„Er weiß, dass du nicht gerade deine besten Tage hast." Angela zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihm geht es gut Bells, er ist nur etwas müde." Sie wollte, dass ich mich besser fühlte, aber ich hatte mich um meine Familie zu kümmern.

„Wie du meinst." Ich seufzte kurz. „Aber diese Tage sind jetzt vorbei, es ist Zeit sich der Realität zu stellen." Einer Realität in der es keine Cullens mehr gab.

„Du solltest die Briefe von Alice beantworten." Sagte Angela und sah auf den kleinen Haufen, der auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Ich hatte Angst sie zu öffnen, dass konnte ich nicht abstreiten. Ich hatte Angst vor dem was drin stand, vielleicht würde Alice mir ja bestätigen, dass Edward jetzt mit Tanya glücklich war.

„Das mach ich später." Redete ich mich raus und Angela schnaufte nur.

„Lass und runter gehen,damit du frühstücken kannst." Ich nickte und ging mit ihr in die Küche. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht viel Hunger und ich musste mich oft übergeben, wenn ich etwas gegessen hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich meine Schwangerschaft noch verschweigen konnte. Es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern und man würde es sehen, aber ich musste mir überlegen, wie ich es meinem Vater sagen würde.

Gegen zwölf saß ich im Wohnzimmer, sah einige Papiere durch und wartet auf James. Ich verstand einiges nicht und wollte James nicht misstrauen,ohne mit ihm geredet zu haben. Mein Bruder kam eine gute halbe Stunde später, er sah müde aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn

„Bella." Sagte er erfreut und lächelte mich an.

„Hallo."

„Es freut mich, dass du herunter gekommen bist. Geht es dir besser?" Fragte er so vorsichtig, wie er sich in den letzten Tagen mir gegenüber verhalten hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr erwähnt,wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Ich nickte und versuchte zu lächeln.

„James, ich hab einige Papiere durchgesehen und irgendwie stimmt da was nicht." Murmelte ich, es war mir unangenehm ihn darauf anzusprechen. James hatte sich sehr verändert, zum positiven und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich angegriffen fühlte. „Gibt es was, was du mir sagen willst?"

„Ich habe kein Geld genommen." Verteidigte er sich sofort.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet." Sagte ich schnell. „Es ist nur..."

„Es gab einige Probleme." Unterbrach er mich.

„Willst du sie mir erzählen?" Fragte ich.

„Nein, ich werde sie schon lösen."

„James..du kannst mir vertrauen und..." Pedro, einer der Arbeiter kam rein und unterbrach uns.

„Was ist?" Fragte James.

„Sie nehmen die Ernte mit." Erklärte Pedro alarmiert.

„Was?!" Rief ich und James sah Pedro an, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte.

„Wer macht was?" Fragte ich.

„Cullens Männer nehmen unsere Erdbeeren mit." Mit dieser Erklärung kam Jacob ins Zimmer.

„Jacob!" Schimpfte mein Bruder, während ich Jacob ungläubig ansah. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er wieder am arbeiten war und er sah verdammt müde aus.

„Stimmt das?" Fragte ich James.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?" Schnaufte ich. „Verdammt, sie nehmen unsere Ernte mit."

„Technisch gesehen, gehört sie ihm, wir können nichts machen." Sagte James.

„Aber..."

„Sie sind vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten mal gekommen, sie hatten schriftliche Anweisungen und wir konnten nichts machen." Erklärte James.

„Und der Rest?" Fragte ich.

„Die Käufer sind alle abgesprungen, ich habe ihnen die Anzahlung nicht zurückgegeben, aber sie wollen trotzdem nicht mehr kaufen und Heute sind die Leute von Cullen gekommen, um den Rest abzuholen."

„Warum macht er das?" Fragte Jacob. „Hat er dir nicht schon genug weh getan?"

„Er will sich rächen und er weiß genau, dass wir nichts machen können,weil die Hacienda ihm gehört." Sagte ich und streichelte meinen Bauch.

„Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun können." Sagte Jacob.

„Er hat alle Papiere der Hacienda, du weißt wie, er hat sie gewonnen." Ich seufzte, dass war wirklich der Gipfel, er rächte sich für etwas, was ich nicht getan hatte. Ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.

„Alles ist meine Schuld." Sagte James. „Wenn ich nicht mit ihm gespielt hätte, wäre nichts von dem..."

„Er hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden." Unterbrach ich ihn. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, die Hacienda hat ihm schon gehört, bevor ihr Karten gespielt habt, er hatte die Hypothek von der Bank gekauft."

„Also?" Fragte Jake. „Was machen wir jetzt? Du bist seine Frau, also gehört die Hacienda auch dir." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Hacienda gehört ihm."Erklärte ich. „Die Hacienda Swan gehört Edward Cullen."

„Was?!" Ich versteifte mich,als ich die Stimme meines Vaters hinter mir hörte, ich drehte mich um und sah ihn auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe stehen. Seine Hand umklammerte fest das Geländer und der Stock in seiner anderen Hand zitterte.

„Was sagst du da?" Fragte er wieder.

„Papa..."

„Meine Hacienda...meine Hacienda gehört..." Er ließ den Stock fallen und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust, er zitterte und James rannte sofort zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen.

„Papa!" Schrie ich,als er an der Schulter von James zusammenbrach. Ich rannte zum Sofa und warf alle Kissen auf den Boden, damit James ihn darauf legen konnte.

„Der Arzt Jacob, geh und hol ihn!" Rief ich, Jacob nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Alles wir gut Papa. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut." Sagte ich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, ich durfte meinen Vater nicht auch noch verlieren.

„Wo bleibt der Arzt?" Schrie ich.

„Beruhige dich." Sagte James und schob meinem Vater ein Kissen unter den Kopf.

„Papa! Wach auf." Flehte ich ihn an.

„Beruhige dich Bella." sagte James wieder.

„Das ist meine Schuld." Schluchzte ich.

„Ist es nicht Bells." James legte mir den Arm um die Schultern.

„Doch ist es, Edward hasst mich und tut alles, damit ich leide." Sagte ich mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Bells."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld." Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen,ohne das ich etwas machen konnte.

„Er wird wieder gesund Bella." Versuchte James mich zu trösten.

„Ja." Schluchzte ich. „Du musst wieder aufwachen, für mich, für James und für deinen Enkel oder Enkelin." Ich setzte mich neben ihn, nahm seine kalte Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. „Wir brauchen dich Papa, einer neuer Swan ist auf dem Weg." Ich machte die Augen zu und die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ich merkte, wie mein Vater meine Hand drückte und machte die Augen wieder auf.

„Ein kleiner Swan?" Murmelte er.

„Ja Papa." Ich umarmte ihn. „Oh Papa, erschrecke mich nie wieder so." Schimpfte ich und er drückte mich leicht.

„Ein Baby? Dein Baby?" Fragte er mit leiser Stimme und ich nickte, da kamen auch endlich Jacob und Hilario, der Arzt. Er bat darum, dass wir meinen Vater in sein Zimmer brachten, was James und Jacob dann auch taten. Dort untersuchte er meinen Vater gründlich.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Er muss dringend seine Behandlung in der Stadt wieder aufnehmen." Murmelte der Arzt.

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte mein Vater sofort.

„Das ist kein Scherz Charlie." Hilario benutzte einen sehr kalten und professionellen Ton, was mir gar nicht gefiel, dass bedeutete, dass es mein Vater wirklich schlecht ging.

„Ich bin nur etwas müde." Versuchte mein Vater die Sache herunterzuspielen.

„Du bist gerade so an einem Herzinfarkt vorbei Charlie!" Ich stöhnte auf, dass war wirklich schlimm.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm." Murmelte mein Vater.

„Papa." Schimpfte James. „Hör endlich auf, die Sacher herunterzuspielen."

„Euer Vater muss wirklich mit seiner Behandlung weitermachen." Sagte der Arzt ernst.

„Das wird er, wir werden dafür sorgen." Antwortete James genauso ernst.

„Das hoffe ich, die Medikamente die ich ihm gegeben habe, werden ihm erstmal helfen." Erklärte der Arzt. „Soll ich dich kurz untersuchen Bella?" Fragte er dann.

„Ich komme später in der Praxis vorbei." Redete ich mich erstmal raus.

„Ich werde auf dich warten Fräulein." Sagte Hilario streng und James begleitet ihn nach unten, damit einer der Jungs ihn wieder ins Dorf fuhr.

„Und jetzt werden wir reden." Verlangte mein Vater.

„Du bist müde und..."

„Nichts da!" Unterbrach er mich sofort. „Du bekommst ein Baby, einen kleinen,oder eine kleine Swan, die ich so richtig verziehen und verwöhnen werde." Er lachte.

„Das hoffe ich und deswegen musst du dich such schonen. Ich liebe dich Papa und ich brauche dich jetzt."

„Ich weiß Schatz und deswegen will ich alles wissen. Und wenn ich sage alles, meine ich alles." Verlangte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Gab ich zu.

„Am Anfang wäre gut." Antwortete mein Vater leicht ironisch, ich lächelte und legte mich zu ihm, kuschelte mich an seine Brust und fing an zu erzählen.

Ich erzählte ihm, wie ich Edward kennen gelernt hatte, vom Streit mit Mike, von unseren heimlichen Dates, wie er reagiert hatte als er dachte, ich wäre mit Jake zusammen und als ich dann bei dem Kartenspiel angekommen war und wie wir die Hacienda verloren hatten, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich erzählte ihm auch von meiner Hoffnung, dass nach der Hochzeit alles besser werden würde, wie wir unsere Flitterwochen verbracht hatten, ohne Details natürlich und davon wie er mir zum ersten mal gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte und ich ihm auch meine Liebe gestanden hatte, zum Schluss erzählte ich ihm noch all die hässlichen Sache, die Edward mir vor eine Woche vorgeworfen hatte.

Er hörte mir zu, tröstete mich wie nur ein Vater das konnte und verfluchte Edward so oft, dass ich manchmal unter Tränen lachen musste. Seine Arme umschlungen mich und erlaubten mir,mich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu fühlen. Mein Papa war mein Superheld, er würde alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, so wie er es immer getan hatte, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Doch die Realität war eine andere, dass wusste ich genau, jetzt musste ich mich um ihn kümmern und für ihn sorgen.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid Papa. Verzeih mir bitte." Bat ich ihn zum Schluss.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen Schatz. Nichts von alledem ist deine Schuld." Er seufzte. „Ich hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, du hattest dich verändert und es ist meine Schuld, dass du so leiden musstest, weil ich es nicht früher gemerkt habe."

„Nein du hast keine Schuld, ich war diejenige, die auf seine Spielchen reingefallen ist.."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir den Schmerz nehmen Kind, damit du nicht leiden musst." Er streichelte meine Wange,seine Hand war voller Schwielen von den vielen Jahren die er auf dem Feld gearbeitet hatte. Er war Charlie Swan,mein Vater und ich musste ihn pflegen und auf ihn aufpassen, damit ich ihn nicht verlor.

„Ich liebe dich Papi." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich dich auch Schatz." Murmelte er. „Du und dein Bruder,ihr seid das wichtigste für mich."

Ich blieb noch lange bei ihm, wir redeten über alles und nichts. James gesellte sich später auch noch zu uns und ich verbrachte einen angenehmen Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft der zwei wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben. Als mein Vater einschlief,ging ich mit James ins Büro und wir fingen an eine Lösung für unser Problem zu suchen, damit wir nicht in den kompletten Ruin abstürzten.

Wir verbrachten Stunden im Büro, aber wir fanden keine Lösung, es gab nichts und es war nichts mehr da. Wir könnten versuchen andere Käufer zu finden, aber es würde Tage dauern, bis wir jemanden finden würden. Die Käufer die abgesprungen waren, hatten keinen Grund dafür angegeben und ich wusste genau warum. All unsere neuen Käufer waren uns von Edward geschickt worden und sie würden ihre Geschäftsverbindungen mit ihm, wegen mir, nicht aufs Spiel setzten.

„Da ist nichts." Sagte James frustriert. „Wir sind jetzt Stunden hier und finden nichts. Wenn wir nicht schnell einen Käufer finden, ist die Ernte nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

„Wir werden was finden." Sagte ich optimistischer als ich mich fühlte. „Ich muss da erstmal eine Nacht drüber schlafen,ehrlich gesagt, bin ich verdammt müde."

„Das ist normal in deinem Zustand, geh schlafen, ich räume das hier weg und Morgen sehen wir weiter."

„Danke." Sagte ich und umarmte ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der beste Bruder bin Bella und du weißt gar nicht, wie schlecht ich mich fühle wegen dem was Edward gemacht hat, es war meine Schuld, dass du ihn heiraten musstest." Sagte er und sah mich liebevoll an.

„Jetzt ist nichts mehr zu ändern und ich bin genauso schuld." Antwortete ich.

„Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass du mit ihm glücklich werden könntest." Gab er zu.

„Ich auch und das war mein größter Fehler." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann in mein Zimmer. Nach einer schnellen Dusche legte ich mich ins Bett, mein Blick fiel auf die Briefe von Alice und sie schienen mich anklagen zu wollen.

„Nein." Murmelte ich ins Nichts. „Ich will nicht wissen was in der Stadt passiert." Sie ist deine Freundin, sie wird nichts tun was dir schaden könnte, sagte die Stimme meines Gewissens. Ich stand wieder auf, ging zu meinem Schreibtisch, nahm einen der Briefe und machte ihn auf.

Ich machte einen Brief nach dem anderen auf, in jedem fragte Alice,warum ich nicht antwortete, sie entschuldigte sich für Edwards Dummheit und fragte,ob sie mich besuchen kommen könnte. Schweren Herzens traf ich eine Entscheidung, die einen Teil meines Lebens zeichnen würde. Ich liebte Alice, aber sie würde immer eine Verbindung zu Edward sein und ich wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, nie wieder. Er hatte das wertvollste weggeworfen, was man haben konnte und das würde ich ihm nie verzeihen.

Ich streichelte meinen Bauch, entschuldigte mich bei meinem Kind,nahm ein Blatt und einen Kuli und schrieb einen Brief an das Mädchen, dass mal eine meiner besten Freundinnen gewesen war.

Edwards Pov.

Das Büro kam mir viel zu groß vor, ich fühlte mich verloren in ihm und obwohl das hier für lange zeit mein Leben gewesen war, vermisste ich es über die Felder zu reiten, die frische Luft ein zu atmen und sie lächeln zu sehen. Verdammt, ich vermisste sie so sehr. Jede einzelne ihrer verfluchten Bewegungen, ihr Lächeln, ihre roten Wangen, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, selbst die Diskussionen mit ihr. Ich ging durch die Hölle und sie war schuld.

Immer wieder verfluchte ich den Tag an dem ich sie kennen gelernt war alles für mich gewesen und jetzt hatte ich nichts.

Die Tür flog auf und ein, offensichtlich, sehr wütender Jasper stürmte herein.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?" Forderte er und wedelte mit einen Blatt Papier vor meiner Nase herum.

„Warum sagst du es mir nicht?" Fragte ich ironisch. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

„Sehr witzig Edward." Er war wirklich sauer. „Ich habe unsere Konten geprüft und sehe plötzlich, dass wir eine ganze Ernte an Erdbeeren verkauft haben."

„Und?" Jetzt wusste ich worauf er hinaus wollt.

„Wir haben unsere Ernte durch eine Plage verloren und jetzt haben wir sie wie durch ein Wunder ausgeliefert!" Knurrte er.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Und ob du das tust! Auf den Kisten war das Logo der Swans, du hast ihre Ernte genommen und dazu hast du kein Recht!"

„Und ob ich das habe!" Jetzt war ich sauer und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Die Hacienda und alles was dazugehört, gehört mir!"

„Du weißt genau, dass sie gerade dabei warm sich etwas zu erholen, du bist ein Bastard!"

„Vielleicht, aber ich werde nicht meine besten Kunden wegen irgendwelchen Sentimentalität verlieren."

„Sie ist deine Frau und sie wird dein Kind auf die Welt bringen." Knurrte er.

„Das ist nicht mein Kind!" Schrie ich.

„Idiot!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Natürlich ist es deines, Bella ist nicht dazu fähig dich zu betrügen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hast diese...Frau in dein Leben gebracht."

„Tanya ist ehrlicher, als es Bella je war."

„Ich hoffe der Sex mit ihr ist gut, so gut, dass du nichts anderes mehr fühlst!" Machte er weiter.

„Jasper..."

„Ich kündige!" Schrie er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich machte die Augen zu und mit meiner Familie zu streiten, schien mein neuer Zeitvertreib zu sein.


	30. Briefe

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Briefe. Edwards Pov.

Es war noch früh, Tanya bereitet das Frühstück und ich las die Zeitung. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sich Tanya für einen Schreibmaschinenkurs eingeschrieben,mir war es Recht, ich hatte eh nicht viel Zeit für sie. Ich verbrachte so viele Stunden wie möglich im Büro und schüttete mich selber mit Arbeit zu, damit ich an nichts denken musste.

Jasper hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und war nicht mehr im Büro erschienen, ich ließ ihn in Ruhe, er würde schon wiederkommen, wenn seine Wut verraucht war.

Und wiedereinmal verfluchte ich sie, nicht nur das sie mich verletzt hatte, sie berietet mir sogar jetzt noch Probleme, obwohl sie weit weg war. Ich erlaubte mir nicht, an sie zu denken oder ihren Namen auszusprechen, obwohl mir das erste nicht wirklich gelang.

Jede Nacht wenn ich in meinem Bett lag, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, an ihre weiche Haut, ihre delikaten Kurven und ihre braunen Augen zu denken, die mich voller Verlangen ansahen...ich hasste sie!

Wegen ihr konnte ich keine Andere mehr anfassen, sie war so tief in mir, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie zu betrügen, wenn ich Tanya küsste. An Sex mit Tanya war gar nicht zu denken, zumindest nicht, wenn ich all meine Sinne beieinander hatte. Vor drei Nächten, als der Schmerz so groß gewesen war, dass er unerträglich war und der Alkohol und Tanyas Gesellschaft die beste Medizin die ich finden konnte, hatte ich mit Tanya geschlafen.

Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass ich ihren Namen gestöhnt hatte... Tanya hatte sich nicht beschwert, sie hatte einfach ihre Fingernägel in meinen Rücken gekrallt und war mit mir zusammen gekommen.

Plötzlich drückte jemand wie wild auf die Schelle und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Tanya sprang auf und drückte auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage und nach dem Alice hysterisch, „Lass mich rein!" Geschrien hatte, machte Tanya die Tür auf. Sekunden später stürmte Alice wie ein Wirbelwind in die Wohnung.

„Wo ist Edward!" Schrie sie Tanya direkt an, ich trank einen Schluck Kaffee, als Alice auch schon vor mir stand. Es musste sich um etwas wirklich wichtiges handeln, wenn sie sich dazu herabgelassen hatte,hier zu erscheinen, da sie ja geschworen hatte,dass nie zu tun. Ich bereitet mich auf das Donnerwetter vor, dass jetzt kommen würde.

„Guten Morgen Alice." Sagte ich ruhig."Auch ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen."

„Was hast du Bella angetan!?" Schrie sie weiter.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Murmelte ich und nahm noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee, Alice schnaufte und warf Tanya einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Verschwinde!" Fauchte sie Tanya an.

„Weist du..." Fing Tanya an, aber ich unterbrach sie sofort.

„Lass uns allein." Ordnete ich an, sie nickte und ging.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du sie gut abgerichtet."

„Sie weiß wo ihr Platzt ist."

„Du gibst ihr einen Platzt,der ihr nicht zusteht."

„Alice!"

„Die die hier sein sollte ist Bella."

„Ich dachte,dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe Alice."

„Ja." Antwortete sie sauer. „Bella hasst uns und das ist deine Schuld."

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich hab mich bei ihr für deine Blödheit entschuldigt und sie hat mich gebeten,mich nicht mehr bei ihr zu melden,sie will nichts mehr von uns wissen!"

„Du hast dich bei ihr gemeldet?" Jetzt schrie ich. „Das hatte ich dir verboten!"

„Ach halt die Klappe Idiot!" Antwortete sie, ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und machte mir Sorgen,hatte sie jetzt auch noch Alice verletzt? „Ich habe ihr geschrieben,aber sie will niemanden von uns sehen."

„Vielleicht weil ihr klar ist, dass ihr jetzt die Wahrheit kennt."

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass du der größte Idiot unter Gottes Sonne bist." Sagte sie. „Jazz hat es richtig gemacht,du bist es einfach nicht wert." Jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich bin froh, dass Bella dich vergessen will,du hast sie nicht verdient."

„Alice..." Ich seufzte. „Schwesterchen..."

„Nenne mich nicht so!" Schrie sie. „Ich wünsche mir, dass ich nicht mit verwandt wäre,durch dich habe ich meine beste Freundin und meinen Neffen verloren!" Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, dass war das was am meisten weh tat. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, bekam ich von Alice eine Ohrfeige.

„Spinnst du?" Fragte ich und sie sah mich voller Wut an, dann suchte sie etwas in ihrer Tasche und warf es mir ins Gesicht. Ich sah sie an und dann auf den Tisch, da lag ein Umschlag, der an sie adressiert war. Es stand kein Absender drauf,aber diese Schrift würde ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen, ich kannte schließlich das kleinste Detail von ihr.

„Genieße die Gesellschaft deiner Schlampe Brüderchen." Sagte sie scharf. „Es wird die einzige sein,die du von jetzt an haben wirst." Sie drehte sich um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Ich hasste Bella in diesem Moment noch etwas mehr, obwohl sie weit weg war, bereitet sie mir Probleme mit meiner Familie. Ich holte tief Luft und als ich den Brief gerade aufmachen wollte, kam Tanya ins Zimmer, ich steckte den Brief sofort in meine Tasche.

„Wie ich sehe,ist deine liebe Schwester schon wieder gegangen." Sagte sie bissig,setzte sich an ihren Tisch und trank ihren Kaffee, der mit Sicherheit kalt war.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du in diesem Ton von meiner Familie sprichst." Sagte ich genervt.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte sie. „Aber du weißt, dass ich sie nicht mag, genauso wenig wie sie mich mögen."

„Sie müssen dich auch nicht mögen." Knurrte ich. „Du bist hier, weil ich es will, um mich zu befriedigen wenn ich es will und es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich mit meiner Familie anfreundest."

„Ja,mir ist klar, dass ich nur dazu hier bin, falls du Lust auf Sex hast, aber dann hab sie gefälligst auch!" Fauchte sie und machte einen dramatischen Abgang aus dem Zimmer. Ich verdrehte die Augen, sie wusste genau, warum ich sie mitgebracht hatte, na ja, ich hab am Anfang selber nicht gewusst, warum ich sie mitgebracht hatte, aber sie hatte es sich bestimmt vorstellen können.

Als ich hörte, wie sie die Tür zuschlug, stand ich auf, nahm einen Aktenkoffer und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Büro. Dort angekommen, sah ich zuerst die Post durch, es waren einige Einladungen für Events und Veranstaltungen dabei, die alle sofort im Müll landeten, zu so was hatte ich wirklich keine Lust.

Ich arbeitet bis es fast dunkel war und als ich aus dem Fenster sah,fiel mir den Brief wieder ein, den ich in meiner Jackentasche hatte. Ich holte ihn raus und als ihn aufmachte, fiel der Ring meiner Mutter heraus, ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber plötzlich breitet sich eine große Leere in mir aus. Sie hatte ihn von ihrem Finger gezogen und Alice schien Recht zu haben, sie wollte nichts mehr von mir wissen, mich aus ihrem Leben streichen,damit sie mit diesem Knecht glücklich werden konnte.

Eine immense Wut stieg in mir auf, ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ich zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und lehnte mich zurück, um ihn zu lesen.

Liebe Alice,

ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich anfangen soll, wie ich all das zu Papier bringen soll, was ich im Moment fühle. Die Traurigkeit die in mir herrscht, ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich weiß, dass sie irgendwann vorbeigehen wird, nicht Morgen, nicht nächste Woche, aber eines Tages, wir die Zeit dafür sorgen, dass es nicht mehr so weh tut. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich um mich sorgst und entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir nicht früher geantwortet habe. Es ist so einiges passiert, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.

Es tut mir wirklich Leid Alice, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und es tut mir in der Seele weh, dass ich dich darum bitten muss, das du mir nicht mehr schreibst. Ich würde dir nicht antworten, weil ich Abstand zu dem nehmen muss, dass mich an denjenigen erinnert, der mir so weh getan hat und da gehört leider auch ihr dazu. Vielleicht ist es egoistisch von mir dich darum zu bitten,aber es ist die einzige Lösung für mich.

Du weißt am besten von allen, wie sehr ich dafür gekämpft habe, dass es funktioniert, du warst immer für mich da und hast dir all mein Leid angehört und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, muss ich dir Adios sagen. Vielleicht will das Schicksal einfach nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft weitergeht, ich liebe dich Alice und das wird sich nie ändern. Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platzt in meinem Herzen haben, auch wenn du nach diesem Brief nichts mehr von mir wissen willst.

Umarme Esme und Rosalie fest von mir und sag den Jungs, dass ich sie sehr schätze. Ich weiß das du eine ausgezeichnete Tante für Rosalies Kinder sein willst, wenn sie welche bekommt, gib ihn all die Liebe die sie verdienen.

Es tut mir alles so Leid was passiert ist und ich entschuldige mich für alles, was dir und deiner Familie durch mich passiert ist. Sag allen wie lieb ich sie habe und das ich sie immer in meinem Herzen habe werde.

Ich umarme und küsse dich.

Isabella Swan.

Ihren Namen zu lesen, versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Auch sie nannte meinen Namen nicht, genauso wie ich seit Tagen ihren nicht nannte. Sie wollte mich vergessen, mich aus ihrem Leben streichen, aber den Gefallen würde ich ihr nicht war meine Frau und würde es auch bleiben, niemals würde ich ihr und Black den Weg frei machen. Isabella war für den Rest ihres Lebens an mich gefesselt, oder zumindest solange, wie ich es wollte.

Ich holte das silberne Feuerzeug mit meinen Initialen aus der Schublade, ich rauchte schon lange nicht mehr, aber ich brauchte es jetzt. Ich zündete es an und hielt es an eine Ecke des Brief, als der brannte, war ich ihn in den Aschenbecher und sah zu,wie er zu Asche wurde. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick darauf, stand dann auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es gab nicht viel Verkehr und ich war relativ schnell in meiner Wohnung.

„Hallo." Sagte Tanya als ich rein kam,sie stand im Flur und hatte einige Briefe in der Hand.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Die Post."

„Was wichtiges dabei?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Weiß ich noch nicht, warum setzt du dich nicht ins Wohnzimmer und siehst sie selber durch?" Ich legte meinen Aktenkoffer und meine Schlüssel ab, während Tanya in die Küche ging, uns einen Kaffee machte und dann zu mir ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Fragte sie.

„Gut." Murmelte ich und widmete mich der Post. Es waren einige von Damian dabei, er war jetzt anscheinend der neue Vorarbeiter meiner Hacienda, da ich von Demetri schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gehört hatte. Er hatte mit Sicherheit gekündigt, er hatte mich nie richtig akzeptiert und war schließlich ein Freund von „Ihr". Aus den Briefen ging hervor, dass es anscheinend einige Schwierigkeiten mit der Vermarktung meines Weines in England gab.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?" Wollte Tanya wissen.

„Wie es aussieht, muss ich nach London reisen." Antwortete ich lapidar.

„Oh." Sagte sie. „Na ja,wenn du willst, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, musst du es selber machen." Philosophierte sie

„So ist es."

„Edward..." Sagte sie zögernd. „...ich würde gerne..."Ich legte die Briefe zur Seite und sah sie an.

„Ich würde gerne ins Dorf fahren." Sagte sie dann.

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich muss mit meinen Cousins reden, sie hassen mich bestimmt und sie sind das einzige was ich noch haben..." Erklärte sie und es hörte sich falsch an. Tanya war nicht gerade die Person,die sich um ihre Mitmenschen sorgte.

„Sag mir was glaubwürdiges." Sagte ich trocken.

„Ich meine es ernst! Ich weiß, dass ich meistens herzlos erscheine, aber ich möchte sie sehen und wenn du eh verreist..." Irgendwie gefiel mir das Ganze nicht, aber so könnte ich herausfinden was Bella so trieb, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

„Gut, aber ich will keine Skandale, du hällst dich von den Swans fern, verstanden?"

„Ja." Murmelte sie.

„Aber ich will trotzdem wissen, was dort im Moment so passiert." Verlangte ich von ihr.

„Gut, wann kann ich fahren?" Fragte sie.

„Ich werde Übermorgen fahren und du kannst fahren wann du willst." Antwortete ich desinteressiert.

„Ok, Morgen gehe ich einkaufen, es wird ihnen bestimmt gefallen, wenn ich ihnen etwas aus der Stadt mitbringe." Sagte sie, stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ich bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass irgendwelche Geschenke, die Meinung die Demetri und Felix von ihrer Cousine und ihrer Beziehung mit mir hatten, ändern würde, sie waren ehrliche und aufrichtige Jungs.

Ich seufzte und lockere meine Krawatte, ich war müde und irgendwie gestresst. Ich musste dringend schlafen und mich Morgen um die Vorbereitungen für meine Reise kümmern.


	31. Schwaches Herz Part I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Stephenie Meyer.

Schwaches Herz Part I. Bellas Pov.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, James und die Jungs hatten hart geschuftet, um die letzten Erdbeeren zu ernten, die ich zu Marmelade verarbeiten wollte, dass war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie haltbar zu machen. Maria und Angela halfen mir und ein Teil dieser Marmelade würde ihr Lohn sein.

Es war so gut wie kein Geld mehr da und das wenige was wir hatten, würden wir brauchen,damit mein Vater in die Stadt kam und mit seiner Behandlung weitermachen konnte. Er hat sich nach seinem Fast-Herzinfarkt schwach gefühlt und ich hatte unheimliche Angst ihn zu verlieren,deswegen würde ich alles für ihn tun.

Ich hatte lang und breit darüber nachgedacht und nur eine einzige,logische Lösung gefunden, ich musste mich an die Cullens wenden. Mir war klar das sie,nach meiner feigen Verabschiedung mit meinem Brief, bestimmt nichts mehr von mir wissen wollten, aber ich brauchte jetzt ihre Hilfe. Er musste mir helfen, dass war seine Pflicht und ich wollte ja nichts für redeten hier über meinen Vater und er konnte nicht so unsensibel sein...Und wie er das konnte,er hatte mich mehr als einmal gedemütigt, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

„Isabella!" Ich ließ fast die Schüssel fallend die ich in der Hand hatte und hielt mich am Regal fest.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Maulte ich meinen Bruder an, er kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu legte seine Hände um meine Taille und stellte mich au den Boden.

„Den Schreck hast du mir eingejagt ." Schimpfte er. „Was machst du in deinem Zustand auf diesem Stuhl?"

„Ich bin schwanger und nicht krank!" Schnaufte ich.

„Diskutiere nicht mit deinem Bruder." Jakob kam rein,nahm sich einen Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein.

Mein Zustand, es war unglaublich, dass ein kleiner Mensch in mir her anwuchs. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und man würde es sehen können, im Moment war es nur wie eine klitzekleine Kugel und es war ein Glück, dass es mir noch nie gefallen hatte enge Sachen zu tragen,so würde ich meine Kleidung noch eine Weile tragen können.

„Erde ruft Bella." Trällerte Jacob.

„Ihr beide könnt wirklich nerven." Murmelte ich. „Habt ihr die Erdbeeren gebracht?"

Jacob nickte,machte einen militärischen Gruß und schlug die Hacken zusammen, was mich zum lachen brachte.

„Sie sind alle hier." Sagte James und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Du musst das nicht tun Bella."

„Es macht mir nichts aus, außerdem ist es nicht anstrengend und du kannst dem nichts entgegensetzten." Antwortete ich.

„Pedro hat mir gesagt, dass das Flugzeug Morgen früh startbereit ist." Sagte James und ich nickte, es waren Extrakosten, aber wir konnten meinem Vater in seinem Zustand die lange Reise im Auto nicht zumuten.

„Du kommst mit, nicht?" Wollte James wissen und ich nickte wieder.

„Ihr könnte beruhigt fahren, die Jungs und ich werden uns um alles kümmern was hier anfällt. Ich muss jetzt kurz weg, bin aber bald wieder da." Sagte Jake und sah mich an, ich wusste genau wo er hin wollte, er suchte dieses Mädchen seit dem Tag nachdem Edward mich verlassen hatte. Er sagte, er müsste sie finden, damit ich „Ihm" beweisen konnte, was für ein beschränkter Idiot er war.

„Du musst das nicht tun Jake." Sagte ich.

„Ich bin es dir schuldig, dir und diesem Baby, durch meine Schuld..."

„Niemand hat Edward gezwungen..." Wie weh es tat seinen Namen auszusprechen. „...diese Lügen zu glauben, er wollte sie glauben, damit er seine Freiheit genießen kann."

„Wie du meinst, aber ich will es tun." Sagte Jake und ich nickte,ich würde ihn eh nicht davon abhalten können.

Die Jungs gingen und ich kümmerte mich zusammen mit Angela und Maria um die Marmelade, danach aß ich zusammen mit James und meinen Vater und kümmerte mich dann um den Rest unserer Reisevorbereitungen.

Die Reise war endlos für mich, meine Rückenschmerzen brachten mich fast um und meinen Vater so müde zu sehen, machte mit große Sorgen. James besorgte uns ein Taxi und wir fuhren direkt zum Krankenhaus. Dort brachten sie meinen Vater in ein Zimmer, dass er noch mit drei anderen Patienten teilen musste. Es tat mir weh, dass ich meinem Vater nichts besseres bieten konnte.

Mein Vater hatte behauptet, dass er die Behandlung nicht brauchte, aber wir wussten alle, dass dem nicht so war und wir brachten ihn,trotzt seines Protestes, in die Stadt. James hatte Aramis, seinen Hengst, verkauft und ich hatte wehmütig an meine Blanquita gedacht, sie war auf der Cullen-Hacienda geblieben und ich bezweifelte, dass man mich sie holen ließ.

Kurze Zeit nachdem wir meinen Vater in sein Zimmer gebracht hatten,kam auch schon eine Schwester und holte ihn für seine erste Untersuchung ab.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte James und ich schüttelte den Kopf,wir hatten nicht viel Geld und ich wollte das wenige nicht ausgeben.

„Du musst aber was essen." Versuchte James mich zu überreden.

„Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger."

„Familie von Charlie Swan?" Fragte ein Arzt, der einige Papiere in der Hand hielt.

„Wir sind seine Kinder." Antwortete James für uns.

„Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte er und kam zu uns.

„Auch ist Dr. Farret?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist im Urlaub Miss, deswegen kümmere ich mich um ihren Vater." Erklärte der Arzt.

„Entschuldigen sie, aber ich war nur verwundert." Sagte ich.

„Ist schon gut." Sagte der Arzt ruhig, er erklärte uns kurz wie es meinem Vater ging, wie es aussah, waren die Lungen meines Vaters sehr angegriffen und er würde für eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Der Arzt bot uns an, dass einer von uns bei Charlie bleiben könnte, doch wir beschlossen, dass wir beide bleiben und abwechselnd bei Charlie im Zimmer bleiben würden. James würde den Anfang machen, wofür ich sehr dankbar war, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte ich zu James.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragte er sofort.

„Mit Edward reden." Murmelte ich.

„Bella..."

„Ich muss das tun James...für Papa,wir dürfen ihn nicht verlieren."

„Ich komm mit." Sagte er schnell.

„Du musst bei Papa bleiben." Erklärte ich.

„Gut." Schnaufte er.

„Danke." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Krankenhaus. Draußen war es kalt und ich war plötzlich unsicher, ich war noch nie in der Stadt gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung wo ich hin musste. Demetri hatte mir die Adresse von der Wohnung besorgt,in der Edward mit Tanya lebte. Es versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz so an sie zu denken, aber ich ignorierte es. Jetzt interessierte mich nur sein Geld und mir war es egal, ob er mit Tanya lebte oder nicht, ich brauchte sein Geld, um meinen Vater zu retten.

Ich hielt ein Taxi an und nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse, es dauerte gut 20 Minuten bis der Fahrer vor einem modernen Apartmenthaus hielt, ich war so nervös, dass ich nicht viel von dem Weg mitbekommen hatte. Das Haus hatte natürlich einen Portier und ich sagte ihm, dass ich zu Edward Cullen wollte. Er informierte mich darüber, dass er nicht da sei und ich fragte, ob ich warten könnte. Natürlich konnte ich das, draußen, vor dem Haus.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank die vor dem Haus stand und wartet drei Stunden, aber kein Edward erschien. Die Kälte kroch mir in die Knochen und ich hielt es nicht mehr länger hier draußen aus, ich stand auf und ging. Einmal mehr war ich von Edward Cullen gedemütigt worden.

„Sie müssen etwas tun." Sagte James in dem Moment zu dem Arzt,als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. Mein Bruder schien sehr aufgeregt zu sein und ich beeilte mich, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Antwortete der Arzt. „Uns sind die Mittel gekürzt worden und wir warten schon seit Tagen auf die neue Ausrüstung, weil unsere alte defekt ist."

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte ich wissen. James war wütend und erklärte mir das, wenn mein Vater nicht in den nächsten zwölf Stunden operiert würde, würde er...ich wollte das nicht hören.

„Gib mir eine Münze." Sagte ich zu meinem Bruder, der sah mich verwundert an. „James!" Er steckte seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und gab mir eine Münze. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte ich nur und ließ meinen Bruder wieder mit dem Arzt alleine.

Ich ging den ganzen,langen Gang entlang, bis ich fand was ich suchte, ein Telefon. Nachdem ich einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, warf ich die Münze in den Schlitz und wählte. Ich betetet, dass die richtige Person ans Telefon ging, wenn es nicht so war, würde ich nicht den Mut haben mich zu melden. Es schellte drei mal und dann wurde abgehoben.

„Hallo?" Sagte eine verschlafene Stimme. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte den Knoten aus meinem Hals zu bekommen. „Ist da jemand?" Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde sauer. „Ich werde jetzt auflegen."

„Hallo." Schaffte ich es zu sagen.

„Bella? Bist du das Bella?"

„Ja." Murmelte ich. „Entschuldige das ich dich so spät störe, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." Ich seufzte und erzählte der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung alles, nachdem sie mir geduldig zugehört hatte, nannte sie mir einen Adresse und einen Name. „Ich kümmere mich um alles." Sagte die Person beruhigend zu mir. Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, kümmerte ich mich sofort darum,dass mein Vater in eine andere Klinik verlegt wurde.

„Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut." Das war mein Mantra, seitdem wir meinen Vater in die neue Klinik verlegt hatte. Hier hatte man sich seiner sofort angenommen und mit seiner Behandlung begonnen. Ich hatte mit meinem Anruf das richtige getan. Für die Behandlung meines Vater brauchte wir Geld. James hatte sich über die plötzliche Verlegung meines Vaters gewundert, aber es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass er noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte,mich danach zu fragen.

„Bella!" Rief jemand und mein Bruder versteifte sich an meiner Seite.

„Was machst du hier?" Knurrte er dann auch gleich und stand plötzlich direkt neben mir.

„Ich habe ihn angerufen." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Warum?" Mein Bruder sah mich anklagend an.

„Wir brauchen ihn." Sagte ich nur und sah dem Neuankömmling entgegen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er, als er vor mir stand.

„Gut." Antwortete ich. „Danke das du gekommen bist Jasper.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich Bella, wir sind doch eine Familie." Er lächelte mich an.

„Trotzdem Danke." Sagte ich wieder,ich hatte ihn aus meiner Verzweiflung heraus angerufen, ich hatte meinen Stolz herunter geschluckt und ihn um Hilfe gebeten und er war sofort gekommen.

„Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass es eurem Vater besser geht." Sagte Jasper freundlich wie immer.

„Sie haben sich sofort um ihn gekümmert, Danke." Sagte ich wieder. „Er brauchte die Behandlung sofort und wir hatten kein Geld für..." Ich bereute es sofort, dass ich das letzte gesagt hatte, ich wollte kein Mitleid.

„Ist schon gut." Jasper drückte leicht meine Schulter. „Dein Vater ist stark und es wird wieder gesund." Ich versuchte zu lächeln,was mir anscheinend nicht gelang, da Jasper mich traurig ansah. „Gehen wir in die Cafeteria?" Fragte Jasper und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu meinem Bruder, er lehnte gegen die Wand und sah mich fest an. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es mir gut ging.

„Bleibst du bei Papa?" Fragte ich ihn und er nickte. „Lass uns gehen." Sagte ich zu Jasper, der lächelte und machte mir ein Zeichen mit der Hand, dass ich vorgehen sollte.

Die Cafeteria in diesem Krankenhaus war auch nicht anders als in anderen Krankenhäusern, die Einrichtung war ungefähr gleich, der einzige Unterschied war, dass es hier Kellner gab, die einen bedienten.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Fragte Jasper und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann hast du nichts mehr gegessen?" Wollte er wissen.

„Mir geht es gut." Wir gingen zu einem Tisch und Jasper zog mir den Stuhl zurück.

„Bella! Du musst dich anständig ernähren, denk an das Baby." Das war das, was ich ständig tat und er hatte Recht.

„Etwas leichtes wäre gut." Antwortete ich und Jasper strahlte mich an.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Sagte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und war wenige Minuten später mit einer ansehnlichen Auswahl an Sandwiches und Waffeln wieder da. Er stellte das Tablett grinsend vor mir auf den Tisch, er nahm sich seinen Kaffee und ich trank zuerst den Orangensaft,auf den ich richtig Lust hatte.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen?" Fragte er ernst und als ich in seine Augen sah,konnte ich seine Besorgnis darin erkennen.

„Ich überlebe." Antwortete ich und biss herzhaft in eine der Waffeln, die mir plötzlich das leckerste auf der Welt erschienen.

„Ich...wir..." Stammelte Jasper und holte dann tief Luft. „Uns tut das alles so Leid."

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld, dass habe ich Alice in meinem Brief schon gesagt."

„Ja." Sagte er nur und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine strubbeligen Haare, als ich ihn genauer ansah, fühlte ich mich etwas schuldig, er waren keine zwanzig Minuten nach meinem Anruf vergangen, als auch schon der Krankenwagen des Zentralkrankenhauses gekommen war,um meinen Vater abzuholen und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis auch Jasper im Krankenhaus erschienen war. Ich war ein niemand für ihn, aber er war sofort gekommen, um mir zu helfen. Ich war glücklich darüber, dass Alice so einen besonderen Mensch an ihrer Seite hatte.

„Wir haben alle ein wenig Schuld an der ganzen Situation und ich mehr als alle anderen. Ich wusste von Anfang an, was Edward getan hat,damit du ihn heiratest und ich habe ihn nicht aufgehalten, ich habe nichts dagegen getan." Sagte er und sah mich dabei offen an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig Jasper."

„Doch, dass ist es!" Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu mir, einige Leute drehten sich zu uns um und Jasper rutschte auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ist schon gut." Sagte ich beruhigend und legte meine Hand auf seine Faust, er hatte keine Schuld. Es stimmte, dass Edward mich erpresst hatte,aber ich hatte ihn schon damals geliebt und insgeheim darauf gehofft, dass wir glücklich werden könnten. Weder Jasper noch James hatten etwas tun können, schließlich war ich es gewesen, die ja gesagt hatte.

Ich war diejenige die die Entscheidungen traf und jetzt hatte ich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass ich wegen Edward nicht mehr leiden würde, er konnte mich demütigen, mich verletzten, ja...aber ich würde nie wieder eine Träne wegen ihm vergießen. „Wirklich." Fügte ich hinzu und Jasper schnaufte.

„Und das Baby?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Dürfen wir es kennen lernen?" Seine Stimme war so voller Liebe, das sich mein Herz zusammen zog,automatisch legte ich meine Hände auf meinen Bauch. Das war einer meiner größten Ängste, dass die Cullen mein Baby kennen lernen wollten,oder noch schlimmer, dass Edward es mir wegnehmen wollte.

„Es ist meins." Sagte ich heftiger als ich wollte, Jasper lächelte traurig.

„Wir wollen es nur kennen lernen,vor allem redet ständig über ihren kleinen Neffen." Sagte er nostalgisch."Sie weint oft,verflucht Edward und gibt ihm die Schuld an weiß...wir alle wissen, dass du uns wahrscheinlich hasst."

„Nein." Sagte ich schnell und nahm jetzt richtig seine Hand. „Das stimmt nicht Jasper, ich...niemals könnte ich euch hassen, ihr wart immer so gut zu mir gewesen, ihr müsst nicht..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken sollte.

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen Bella." Sagte Jasper. „Du bist die Mutter des Babys und hast alles Recht der Welt nicht zu wollen, dass wir es sehen, aber ich bitte dich...ich flehe dich an, dass du Alice und Esme das Baby nicht vorenthältst." Er sah mich so traurig an, dass ich mich richtig schlecht fühlte. „Bitte, sie möchten dich sehen, dich durch deine Schwangerschaft begleiten."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Antwortete ich unsicher.

„Dein Kind wird das jüngste Mitglied der Cullen-Familie sein. Es ist ein Cullen." Sagte er ruhig.

„Es ist mein Baby." Sagte ich wieder, ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Edward irgendetwas mit meinem Baby zu tun hatte.

„Das weiß ich Bella,was ich meine ist, dass du da nicht alleine durch musst. Du kümmerst dich immer um alle und wer kümmert sich um dich?" Er sah mich so fest an, dass ich mir wie ein kleines Mädchen vor kam.

„Ich will aber nicht in die Stadt kommen und in Edwards Nähe sein." Sagte ich etwas trotzig.

„Das musst du nicht wenn du nicht willst Bella." Antwortete er. „Ich weiß, dass Edward es nicht verdient das du ihm verzeihst und das wir wahrscheinlich seine Strafe sein,wenn er merkt, was für ein Idiot er ist."

„Er hat mir nicht geglaubt." Schluchzte ich und mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen,ohne das ich es wollte.

„Weine nicht." Sagte Jasper und jetzt legte er seine Hand tröstend auf meine.

„Ich weiß auch nicht,warum ich weine." Jasper lächelte mich an. „Ich glaube, dass liegt an der Schwangerschaft."

„Bestimmt, Esme ging es so,als sie mit Alice schwanger war, dass erzählt sie zumindest immer." Sagte Jasper mitfühlend.

„Das muss schön sein." Sagte ich wehmütig und Jasper sah mich so konfus an, dass lachen musste. „Eine Mutter zu haben, die sich um einen sorgt." Vervollständigte ich meinen Satz und als ich sah, wie traurig Jasper plötzlich wurde, bereute ich es sofort. Auch er hatte seine Mutter verloren, als er noch sehr klein gewesen war. „Oh Jasper,entschuldige bitte..."

„Ist schon gut Bella. Es ist schon lange her, ich denke oft an sie, aber Esme hat die Mutterrolle schon solange Zeit, dass es manchmal schwer ist, sie nicht als meine leibliche Mutter zu sehen." Sagte er beruhigend.

„Ich denke auch jeden Tag an meine Mutter,besonders jetzt. Es würde ihr gefallen zu wissen, dass ich schwanger bin und ich hätte sie gerne bei mir, damit sie mir alles über mich und meine Kindheit erzählen könnte."

„Es muss schwer für dich gewesen sein, deine Mutter so früh zu verlieren." Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Für uns war es das, aber Esme hat sich uns sofort angenommen und als wir uns angepasst hatten..."

„Es war das beste für euch." Sagte ich schnell,ich wusste, dass er sich manchmal schuldig fühlte,weil Esme für ihn seine Mutter war,obwohl sie nicht seine biologische Mutter war.

„Ja."Murmelte er. „Das sagt Rose auch immer." Er seufzte. „Dürfen wir es kennen lernen?" Fragte er wieder und ich biss mir auf die Lippe,ich hatte die leichte Hoffnung gehabt, dass er es vergessen hätte und ich mich vor einer Antwort drücken konnte, aber dem war nicht so.

Ich sah ihn offen an und nahm mir Zeit für meine Antwort.


	32. Schwaches Herz Part II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Schwache Herzen Part II. Bellas Pov.

„Dürfen wir es kennen lernen?" Hatte Jasper mich wieder gefragt und obwohl ich mir eigentlich Zeit mit meiner Antwortete nehmen wollte, platzte ich mit meiner größten Befürchtung heraus.

„Ich will nicht, dass Edward sich dem Baby nähert."

„Er ist der Vater und ich bin sicher, dass Edward seinen Fehler noch einsehen wird." Sagte Jasper.

„Und wenn er es mir wegnehmen will?" Das war meine größte Angst.

„Das würden Esme und Carlisle niemals zulassen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Jasper seufzte frustriert, als er verstand was ich meinte. Esme und Carlisle wollten einiges verhindern, was Edward getan hatte, aber er wer ein erwachsener Mann und sie konnten ihm nichts mehr verbieten.

„Ich würde es nicht zulassen Bella!" Sagte er fest. „Ich werde nie wieder zulassen, dass man dir weh tut."

„Es ist zu spät, dass einzige was er mir noch antun könnte wäre, mir mein Baby wegzunehmen." Erwiderte ich.

„Auch das weiß ich, aber ich bitte dich noch einmal, verweigere Esme und Carlisle ihr Enkelkind nicht. Esme liebt Kinder und sie schätzt dich sehr." Da hatte er Recht und auch ich schätzte Esme sehr und nicht nur Esme. Jeder für sich war etwas besonderes, Carlisle mit seiner Weisheit, Emmett mit seiner ständigen guten Laune, Jasper für sein Mitgefühl, Rose und ihr starker Charakter und Alice,weil sie einfach Alice war. Jeder von ihnen war einzigartig und auf seine Art und Weise spezial.

Und nein, ich konnte es ihnen nicht vorenthalten, sie hatte ein Recht darauf mein Baby kennen zu lernen,genau wie mein Baby ein Recht auf seine Familie hatte.

„Das werde ich nicht tun." Sagte ich und Jasper seufzte, er hatte mich anscheinend nicht verstanden. „Ich werde euch mein Baby sehen und Kennenlernen lassen." Jetzt strahlte er mich an.

„Danke."

„Ihr gehört auch zu seiner Familie, aber du musst mir eins versprechen, nein, du musst mir schwören, dass Edward sich ihm nie nähern wird."

„Bella..."

„Das steht nicht zur Verhandlung, Edward will es nicht und es ist ganz allein mein Baby." Sagte ich fest.

„Gut." Sagte er. „Ich schwöre." Er legte seine Hand aufs Herz und hob die andere hoch,ich musste bei seiner Geste lachen.

„Bist du fertig?" Fragte er dann, ich nickte und wir standen auf. Wir hatten fast eine Stunde in der Cafeteria gesessen und ich wollte jetzt auch wissen, was mit meinem Vater war. Wir gingen wieder zurück und James saß auf einem dieser unbequemen Stühle,die es in jedem Krankenhaus gab.

„James." Sagte ich und er sah mich an, als er sah, dass Jasper noch bei mir war, wurde sein Blick etwas kälter. Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn. „Haben sie schon was gesagt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern." Antwortete mein Bruder. „Sonst dauert es nie solange, dass hat Billy zumindest gesagt."

„Sie untersuchen bestimmt noch sein Herz." Sagte Jasper und ich sah ihn konfus an.

„Ich habe den Arzt gebeten, dass er ihn untersucht und auch einen Kardiologen hinzuzieht. Nachdem was du mir erzählt hast, fand ich es das beste, für dich habe ich Morgen auch gleich einen Termin beim Gynäkologen gemacht." Erklärte Jasper lapidar.

„Was?" Fragte ich nur.

„Du musst dich richtig untersuchen lassen und kontrollieren lassen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." James drückte leicht meine Hand und ich sah ihn an.

„Sie wissen es." Erklärte ich James. „Alice hat es schon vor dem Chaos herausgefunden. Und ich gehe zu unserem Arzt im Dorf Jasper."

„Ich will die Arbeit von Hilario nicht abwerten, aber es ist doch besser,wenn dich ein Spezialist sieht." Sagte Jasper.

„Ist Ok." Ich war müde und hatte auch schon daran gedacht, mich hier untersuchen zu lassen. „Ich werde mich untersuchen lassen." Jasper strahlte mich an und in dem Moment kam auch schon der Arzt um die Ecke.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich und stand so schnell auf, dass ich stolperte und James hielt mich fest,damit ich nicht hinfiel.

„Wir haben ihn schon in sein Zimmer gebracht und er schläft jetzt, sie können zu ihm wenn sie möchten." Sagte der Arzt.

„Danke." Antwortete James für uns.

„Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit ihnen reden, bevor sie zu ihm gehen."

„Ist es was schlimmes?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Wir haben auf bitten von Mr. Hale auch sein Herz untersucht, unglücklicherweise sind die Resultate nicht so gut Miss." Sagte der Arzt und ich schnappte nach Luft. Mein Vater litt schon genug unter seinen kranken Lungen, er konnte nicht auch noch was am Herzen haben.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?" Fragte James und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Das Herz ihres Vater ist sehr schwach und die Behandlung für seine kranke Lunge, schwächen ihn noch mehr, er ist auch nicht mehr der jüngste."

„Wie schlimm ist es." Fragte James und ich setzte mich hin.

„Sie müssen alle Aufregung von ihm fernhalten, sollte er einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, hat er nicht viel Chancen ihn zu überleben." Sagte der Arzt ernst.

„Aber sie müssen doch etwas tun können...Geld spielt keine Rolle." Sagte Jasper schnell.

„Es ist leider keine Frage des Geldes Mr. Hale, sein Herz ist einfach zu schwach und da kann man nicht viel machen."

„Aber es muss etwas geben, er ist doch mein Papa." Schluchzte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid Miss, sie können nur gut auf ihn aufpassen und jedwede Aufregung und Anstrengung von ihm fernhalten." Erklärte der Arzt.

„Armer Papa." Murmelte ich und James legte wieder den Arm um mich.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte Jasper voller Mitgefühl.

„Es ist nicht alles verloren, ihr Vater lebt ja noch, sie müssen ihn gut pflegen und er darf sich nicht anstrengen." Sagte der Arzt.

„Aber er...er könnte sterben." Fragte ich wieder.

„Nur wenn er Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, sie müssen ihn dazu bekommen, dass er sich schont und eine gesunde Ernährung ist auch sehr wichtig." Erklärte der Arzt.

„Wir werden alles tun was sie anordnen Doktor." Versicherte James schnell.

„Gut,im Moment geht es ihm gut, wir werden ihn noch zwei weitere Tage hier behalten, dann können sie wieder zurück nach Hause wenn sie wollen, aber in 14 Tagen will ich ihren Vater wieder hier sehen und diesen Rhythmus werden wir dann beibehalten. Für ihren Vater ist es eindeutig besser, wenn er die Zeit zwischen den Behandlungen zu Hause verbringt, das fühlt er sich wesentlich wohler." Wir hörten dem Arzt aufmerksam zu und nickten.

„Ist gut." Sagte James dann.

„Kopf hoch, sie müssen auf ihren Vater nur etwas mehr aufpassen." Etwas mehr, dass war alles was ich von meinem Vater noch haben würde, nur etwas mehr.

„Bella?" Jasper riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Ich glaube, Alice würde dich gerne sehen, soll ich sie anrufen?" Fragte Jasper,ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bella...Bitte."

„Jetzt nicht Jasper." Bat ich. „Ich bin müde,möchte jetzt etwas schlafen und mich ganz auf meinen Vater konzentrieren. Warum kommt ihr nicht alle auf die Hacienda,wenn wir wieder zurück sind?" Schlug ich vor.

„Gut, dass werden wir machen. Ich gehe jetzt, komme Morgen aber auf jeden Fall wieder und ich werde euch dann Übermorgen auch zum Flughafen bringen." Erklärte Jasper fest.

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte James, er war jetzt etwas freundlicher zu Jasper.

„Das ist keine Mühe." Antwortete Jasper. „Ich werde den anderen die Situation erklären und ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ihr sehr bald Besuch auf eurer Hacienda haben werdet."

Jasper ging kurze Zeit später, aber er hielt Wort und kam am nächsten Tag wieder. Ich hatte am nächsten Tag meine Untersuchung und musste zugeben, dass es mich dann doch beruhigte, als der Gynäkologen mir versicherte, dass mit meine Schwangerschaft alles bestens war. Meinem Vater tat die Behandlung sichtlich gut, aber er wollte nichts davon hören, dass er Probleme mit dem Herzen hatte, wir wollten ihn nicht aufregen und diskutierten nicht weiter mit ihm,wir würden uns einfach an die Anweisungen des Arztes halten.

Jasper unterstütze uns in allem und er wollte uns jeden Monate einen bestimmtem Geldbetrag senden, damit wir die Hacienda über Wasser halten konnte. Wir lehnten das natürlich ab, aber Jasper sagte, dass er es so oder so tun würde,ob wir wollten oder nicht.

Als wir wieder auf der Hacienda waren, sorgten wir da dafür, dass mein Vater sich viel ausruhte und ich passte darauf auf, dass er sich nicht anstrengte,oder aufregte. Mein Vater glitt mir aus den Händen und ich musste ihn hüten wie einen Schatz. Es würde ihm gut gehen,solange wir auf ihn aufpassten und genau das würde ich tun.

Heute war es das erste mal,seit langer Zeit, dass ich das Haus verließ und ich genoss es, auf dem freien Feld zu sein und die frische Luft zu atmen. James war gar nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass ich mit aufs Feld und auch mit zum ausliefern wollte, seitdem wir in der Stadt gewesen war, passte er besonders auf mich auf und meinte, dass auch ich mich schonen müsste,obwohl es mir körperlich richtig gut ging.

Aber ich hatte so lange Zeit im Haus verbracht und mich um meinen Vater gekümmert,was ich mit hingab tat, dass ich einfach mal raus musste um zu atmen und mein geliebtes Land zu genießen. Deswegen hatte ich darauf bestanden, bei der Auslieferung der Heuernte dabei zu sein, es war die einzige Ernte die uns geblieben war und die wir an unsere alten Käufer ausliefern konnten.

„Die Luft ist so rein." Sagte ich und mein Bruder sah mich lächelnd an.

„Manchmal denke ich wirklich, dass du ein wenig verrückt bist." Sagte er lachend und ich stimmte mit ein.

„Wer hier spinnt bist du." Antwortete ich und wir lachten zusammen,bis ich plötzlich einen seltsamen Druck auf meiner Brust spürte, ich schnappte nach Luft, James hielt sofort an.

„Was ist? Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er besorgt und nahm meine Hand, ich nickte nur, da ich keine Wort heraus brachte. Es war, als ob eine große Hand, meinen Brustkorb zusammendrücken würde.

„Bella...du bist ja ganz kalt,geht es dir wirklich gut?" Wollte James wissen.

„Nein." Gab ich atemlos zu. „Es ist seltsam...ein Gefühl...als ob etwas schlimmes passieren würde."

„Aber es kann doch nichts schlimmes passieren." Antwortete James. „Wir sind zusammen und Papa geht es gut."

„Papa..." Es war wie eine Erleuchtung. „Er ist es..."Jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass irgendetwas mit meinem Vater war.

„Was redest du?" Fragte James konfus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass irgendetwas schlimmes passiert." Sagte ich atemlos.

„Es geht ihm gut und Maria ist bei ihm, um auf ihn aufzupassen."

„Aber ich weiß es. Fahr zurück!" Forderte ich ihn auf.

„Gut." Sagte er dann nur und startete den Wagen wieder. Der Rückweg kam mir endlos vor, ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und atmete bewusst ein und aus. Es war nicht gut für mein Baby,wenn ich mich so aufregte und ich versuchte meinen Puls wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit zu bekommen.

„Wir sind gleich da." Kündigte James an, ich nickte und versuchte meine Nerven zu beruhigen. James nahm meine Hand und sah mich beruhigend an, aber das ungute Gefühl ging nicht weg. Es war das gleiche Gefühl das ich hatte, als... Edward den Unfall hatte. Edward, ich schimpfte mit mir selber, weil ich doch immer wieder an ihn dachte. Ich war noch immer schwach was ihn anbelangte und das musste ich ändern. Mein Entschluss, ihn vergessen zu wollen stand fest, aber manchmal erinnerten mich winzige Dinge an ihn und das musste aufhören.

„Wir sind da." Sagte James und ich sah zum Haus,wärend er den Wagen parkte, es sah friedlich aus wie immer, aber das änderte sich sofort.

„Gut das ihr da seid!" Angela kam aus dem Haus gerannt, jetzt wusste ich, dass eindeutig etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Charlie..."

„Was ist mit Papa?!" Ich riss die Tür auf und sprang aus dem Auto, Angela sah besorgt aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er sagt, dass ihm die Brust weh tut...ich weiß nicht was er hat." Sagte Angela.

„Papa!" Rief ich, rannte ins Haus und direkt die Treppen hinauf, bis zu seinem Zimmer, dort lag er auf seinem Bett.

„Papa?" Ich kniete mich neben das Bett. „Sag was Papa, rede mit mir." Flehte ich ihn an.

„Sie..." Murmelte er und hielt sich mit der Hand die Brust. „Halt dich von ihr fern."

„Shht Papi." Ich streichelte seine Stirn. „Nicht aufregen."

„Sam holt schon den Arzt." Sagte Angela hinter mir.

„Was ist passiert? Als wir Heute Morgen gegangen sind, war noch alles Ok." Wollte ich von Angela wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Angela erschrocken. „Maria und ich sind nur kurz zu den Obstbäumen, um einige Äpfel zu holen und als wir wieder kamen,lag er auf dem Sofa und hielt sich die Brust. Wir haben ihn sofort auf sein Zimmer gebracht und Sam ist ins Dorf um Hilario zu holen."

„Such Sam!" Schrie ich meinen Bruder an. „Der Arzt muss kommen, er ist so schwach!"

„Sie..." Murmelte er wieder.

„Streng dich nicht an Papa, der Arzt ist gleich da."

„Ich liebe dich Schatz...dich und deinen Bruder..."

„Ich weiß, wir lieben dich auch." Sagte ich und nahm seine Hand.

„Dein Baby..."

„Auch mein Baby wird dich lieben Papi und jetzt beruhige dich, Hilario ist gleich hier."

„Es ist keine Zeit Schatz." Murmelte er und streichelte meine Wange, ich sah, wie schwer ihm das atmen fiel.

„Natürlich haben wir Zeit." Sagte ich wie ein trotziges Kind. „Dir wird es wieder gut gehen, in wenigen Monaten wirst du Opa und du musste dein Enkelkind doch so verwöhnen, wie es Opa Lucas mit mir gemacht hat."

„Das ist das einzige, was ich wirklich bereue." Murmelte er. „Das ich nicht hier sein werde, für dich, für dein Kind."

„Sag so was nicht Papa, du wirst wieder gesund." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du musst gehen Schatz." Murmelte er und ich hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte. „Geh weg von hier...du...dein Kind...sie...gefährlich." Er drückte meine Hand und ich merkte, wie kalt er war.

„Papi."

„Ich werde euch immer lieben...aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr hier bleiben..." Er versuchte Luft zu holen.

„Es reicht Papa." Sagte ich fest. „Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden...du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen."

„Es tut mir Leid..."

„Shh, der Arzt ist gleich da."

„Hier bin ich schon." Sagte Hilario und kam ins Zimmer, er hatte seinen Koffer dabei und ich machte ihm Platzt, damit er meinen Vater untersuchen konnte, aber seine Hand ließ ich nicht los.

„Was hat er?" Fragte ich schluchzend. „Warum geht es ihm so schlecht?"

Mein Vater schnappte regelrecht nach Luft und hielt sich an meiner Hand fest.

„Ich liebe dich...euch beide..." Er fing an heftig zu husten.

„Es wird dir wieder gut gehen Papa." Sagte James mit merkwürdig belegter Stimme. „Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen...Bella braucht dich."

„Du musst gut auf sie aufpassen." Sagte mein Vater und sah James an, er stand hinter mir und seine Augen glänzten feucht.

„Jetzt hör schon auf damit Papa." Bat ich.

Hilario knöpfte meinem Vater das Hemd auf und hörte ihn ab. Mein Vater sah uns an und legte all seine Liebe in diesen Blick und sagte uns damit, dass wir das wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt für ihn waren. Er lächelte und ich merkte, wie der Druck seiner Hand immer schwächer wurde.

„Papa!" Rief ich „Papa..." Ich bekam keine Antwort und seine Augenlider schienen ihm zu schwer zu sein und er schloss sie halb. Hilario untersuchte ihn weiter und James murmelte unverständliches Zeug hinter mir. Irgendwie war alles so unwirklich und das einzige was ich bewusst wahrnahm war, dass mein Vater meine Hand nicht mehr hielt.

„Papa...Hilario...was ist..." Er legte sein Instrument zur Seite und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Was ist?" Ich sah meinen Bruder an.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Murmelte er.

„Nein!" Schrie ich. „Papa!"

„Bella." James nahm mich in den Arm.

„Lass mich...Papa..." Schluchzte ich.

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella, aber Charlie ist soeben verstorben." sagte Hilario leise.

„Nein! Du lügst!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Lass mich los James! Papa! Wach auf Papa, verlass mich nicht..."

„Er ist gegangen Bella." Sagte James und drückte mich fest an seine Brust. „Es tut mir so Leid Schwesterchen."

„Er muss wieder aufwachen." Schluchzte ich. „Papa...Papa..."

„Sie muss sich beruhigen." Hörte ich Hilario sagen und er holte etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Nein! Fass mich nicht an!" Schrie ich ihn an, als er zu mir kam. „James...nicht..."

„Du musst dich beruhigen." Sagte Hilario und ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Arm, James hielt mich fest und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Wir das dem Baby nicht schaden?" Fragte mein Bruder besorgt.

„Es ist ein ganz natürliches Mittel aus Baldrian, sie darf sich nicht so aufregen und das wird sie beruhigen." Das war das letzte was ich hörte, bevor alles schwarz um mich wurde.


	33. Trauriger Abschied

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Trauriger Abschied. Bellas Pov.

Langsam machte ich die Augen auf, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt und war froh, dass ich aufwachte. Als ich die Augen ganz auf hatte, sah ich meinen Bruder an meinem Bett sitzen und ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte mir, dass es kein Traum gewesen war.

„Sag das es nicht wahr ist." Schluchzte ich, er seufzte und umarmte mich.

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella."

„Papa." Schluchzte ich am seiner Brust. „Mein Papa."

James drückte mich an sich und so bleiben wir ein paar Minuten sitzen,dann ließ er mich los und ging, er musste sich um die Vorbereitungen kümmern, wofür ich sehr dankbar war, ich konnte das jetzt nicht. Angela kam zu mir und half mir dabei, mich anzuziehen und meine Haare zu bürsten. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, über meinen Bauch zu streicheln und wieder liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. Mein Kind würde keinen Vater und auch keinen Opa haben. Ich hatte den wichtigsten Mann in meinem Leben verloren, meinen Vater. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und James kam wieder rein.

„Die Leute kommen Bella." Sagte James und sah mich aus traurigen Augen an, ohne etwas zu sagen stand ich auf und ging zu ihm. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, umarmte mich fest, nahm dann meine Hand und wir gingen nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer war fast das ganze Dorf versammelt, alle hatten meinen Vater immer sehr geschätzt und wollte ihm ihre Ehre erweisen. Ich ließ meine Augen durch das Zimmer gleiten und fand ihn mitten im Zimmer, den schwarzen Sarg, in dem mein Vater lag.

Ich ließ die Hand von James los und ging zu dem Sarg, ich fühlte mich,als ob ich neben mir stand, als ob ich das Leben einer anderen sehen würde, aber dem war leider nicht so. Das war meine Geschichte, nur meine. Ich legte meine Hand auf den Sarg, holte tief Luft und machte ihn auf.

„Nicht Bella." Sagte jemand hinter mir, aber ich hörte nicht. Mein Vater sah aus, als ob er schlafen würde, seine Hände waren auf seiner Brust gefaltet und sie waren kalkweiß. Ich konnte das laute Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, dass über meine Lippen kam.

„Shht,komm her." Sagte James und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und ließ mich zu einem Sessel bringen. Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir damit, die Beileidsbekundungen des halben Dorfes entgegen zunehmen. Es freute mich etwas zu sehen, wie viele Menschen meinen Vater gemocht hatten, aber ich würde jetzt niemanden mehr haben, der mich seinen Schatz nannte und ich war jetzt nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von meinem Papa. James hielt die ganze Zeit über meine Hand und blieb bei mir.

„Bella." Ich freute mich seine Stimme zu hören, aber es war nicht die Stimme, die immer meine Ängste vertrieben hatte.

„Jake." Murmelte ich, während er mich in seine starken Arme zog. „Mein Papa."

„Ich weiß Schatz." Er drückte mich an seine breite Brust. „Ich bin gerade zurückgekommen und mein Vater hat es mir gesagt." Die Arme meines besten Freundes waren ein Trost für mich, Jacob war in allen schweren Momenten meines Lebens immer bei mir gewesen und hatte mich unterstützt und trotz all den hässlichen Dingen die zwischen und passiert waren, war er auch jetzt wieder hier und hielt mich fest.

„Bella." Sagte eine andere,bekannte Stimme,ich drehte mich um und sah Demetri an.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte er leise.

„Danke." Sagte ich und akzeptierte seine ehrliche Umarmung.

Demetri, Jacob und ihre Familien, konnten meinen Schmerz am besten verstehen, Demetri vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr, da auch er schon beide Elternteile verloren hatte. Jacob und James wichen nicht von meiner Seite, so als ob sie darauf warten würden, dass ich jeden Moment zusammenbrach und gleichzeitig waren sie da, damit das nicht passierte.

„Möchtest du etwas?" Fragte James und ich sah ihn an. „Was zu essen oder zu trinken?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bella." Sagte Jake sofort. „Du musst auf dich aufpassen."

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen, aber ein Glas Wasser würde ich nehmen." James nickte und ging zu Angela. Ich ging wieder zum Sarg meines Vaters, legte zuerst meine Hand und dann meinen Kopf auf ihn.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Murmelte ich. „Es tut so weh, dass du jetzt nicht mehr da bist."

Es wurde ein Gemurmel um mich laut und ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, jeder im Dorf hatte jetzt gemerkt, dass Edward und ich uns getrennt hatten, in so einem kleinen Dorf wie unseren, verbreitet sich so eine Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer.

Ich hatte mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute über mich redeten und jetzt redeten sie bestimmt darüber, dass mein Ehemann in so einer Situation nicht bei mir war. Aber sie waren hier um meinen Vater zu ehren und es machte mich wütend, dass sie nicht aufhörten zu reden. Ich drehte mich um, um ihnen ein paar Takte zu sagen,als ich sie sah. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, knie lang und mit züchtigem Ausschnitt, sie ging unbekümmert durch das Zimmer und an ihrem Hals sah ich die Perlenkette meiner Mutter, ich hatte sie auf der Cullen-Hacienda gelassen.

„Mein herzliches Beileid." Flötete sie und ging zu James, der machte einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihn umarmen wollte. Sie lächelte hochnäsig und drehte sich dann zu mir. „Es tut mir Leid Bella." Sagte die falsche Schlange. „Wirklich." Sie sah so glücklich und komplett aus und ich war so zerbrochen.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich und versuchte meine Tränen im Zaum zu halten. James hielt sie am Arm fest und die Leute scharrten sich langsam um uns.

„Von dir gar nichts Liebes." Sagte sie lächelnd.

„Dann verschwinde aus meinem Haus!" Schrie ich, sie lächelte nur.

„Da liegst du falsch Bella." Sagte sie zuckersüß. „Das hier ist nicht dein Haus, dieses Haus gehört Edward und er ist jetzt mit mir zusammen."

„Von mir aus behalte ihn, er ist mir gleichgültig, aber aus meinem Haus verschwindest du jetzt!" Fauchte ich.

„Komm Tanya." Demetri war zu seiner Cousine getreten und hatte sie am Arm genommen. „Lass uns gehen."

„Nein." Sagte sie fest. „Es ist an der Zeit, dass alle erfahren, dass die Hacienda Swan einen neuen Besitzer hat."

„Tanya!" Sagte James warnend.

„Es ist doch nur die Wahrheit und alle sollten wissen, dass die Hacienda Swan jetzt Edward Cullen gehört." Machte sie weiter.

„Diese Hacienda gehört den Swans." Sagte Billy mit seiner dunklen Stimme. „Hab ein wenig Respekt Mädchen." Tanya sah ihn gelangweilt an und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir.

„Ich will, dass du mein Haus verlässt."

„Das ist mein Haus!"

„Mach es nicht schlimmer als es ist." Sagte Tanya mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Ich will euch Heute noch von meiner Hacienda haben, wenn nicht,lass ich sie räumen."

„Du hast hier gar nichts anzuordnen!" Schrie ich. „Du bist nur der Bettwärmer von Edward, spiele hier keine Rolle die dir nicht zusteht, alle in diesem Dorf wissen,was für eine Schlampe du bist!"

„Kann ja sein,aber ich steh wenigstens dazu und gebe mich nicht für etwas aus,was ich nicht bin!" Schrie sie zurück.

„Tanya!" Sagte Demetri entsetzt.

„Ich will das sie gehen! Dieses Haus gehört ihnen nicht mehr,es gehört Edward."

„Du hast kein Recht zu so etwas." Sagte Demetri fest, die Leute um uns rum schüttelten entsetzt die Köpfe.

„Edward hat mir diese Hacienda geschenkt, sie gehört jetzt mir und ich kann damit machen was ich will!"

„Diese Hacienda gehört den Swans und du solltest dein Gift woanders verspritzen!" Knurrte Jake.

„Na wer meldet sich den da zu Wort? Der Liebhaber der heiligen Miss Swan." Sagte Tanya zuckersüß.

„Das ist eine Lüge!" Schrie Jake.

„Mir ist es egal,was du mit deinem Leben machst, mich interessiert nur, dass ihr aus diesem Haus verschwindet,spätestens Morgen seit ihr hier weg!" Sie lächelte mich an und glaubte,mich besiegt zu haben, sie hatte jetzt Edward und mein Haus, mir tat sie nur Leid. Sie brauchte immer materielle Dinge, um sich geliebt zu fühlen.

Wenn sie die Hacienda wollte,sollte sie sie haben, mir war das egal, ich wollte nichts mehr von Edward. Wegzugehen und alles schlechte hinter mir zu lassen, war vielleicht das beste. Aber ich würde es ihr nicht ganz so einfach machen, ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, holte aus und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie schrie auf und hob ihre Hand an ihre Wange, ich packte sie Perlenkette meiner Mutter und riss sie ihr vom Hals,die Perlen flogen in alle Richtungen.

„So ein Luder wie du,verdient es nicht Sachen zu besitzen, die einer Dame gehört haben." Fauchte ich und sie lachte.

„Akzeptiere es Bella,du hast hatte dir gesagt, dass ich ihn dir wegnehmen würde."

„Du tust mir einfach nur Leid Tanya, du brauchst einen Mann um dich gut zu fühlen,du kannst Edward behalten und auch die Hacienda weil...am Schluss wirst du gar nichts haben." Sagte ich und sie lachte. „Auch wenn Edward jetzt mir dir schläft, denkt er dabei immer an mich und nur an mich und ich habe etwas, was du nie haben wirst, seinen Namen. Mrs. Cullen bin ich und du bist nur ein kleines Licht, dass seine innere Leer mit materiellen Dingen füllt."

„Hexe!" Keifte sie und wollte sich auf mich stürzen,aber Demetri hielt sie fest.

„Schafft sie hier raus!" Schrie James. „Schafft diese Schlampe hier raus!" Tanya entglitten die Gesichtszüge, als sie meinen Bruder hörte. Es konnte Einbildung sein, aber ich glaubte sogar so etwas wie Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Nimm sie mit Demetri." Sagte James und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, mein Bruder tat mir Leid. Ich wusste, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm zu sehen, in welche Art von Frau sich das Mädchen verwandelt hatte, dass er einmal geliebt hatte.

Ich ging zu James, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo uns keiner hören konnte.

„Wir müssen gehen." Sagte ich und er sah mich wütend an.

„Nein! Das hier ist unser Haus!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr James. Wir haben nichts mehr." Sagte ich traurig.

„Bella..."

„Bitte." Bat ich. „Ich will hier nicht sein."

„Aber..." Mein Bruder sah mich konfus an. „Wo sollen wir hin?"

„Hier können wir nicht bleiben, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Edward mich noch einmal demü er die Hacienda will, soll er sie haben, er wird sie zugrunde richten und es wird nichts von unserem zu Hause da sein. Nichts." Sagte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Ich werde gehen James,ob du mitkommst oder nicht." Ich ließ seine Hand los und drehte mich um, er legte sofort die Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich komme mit Bells." Sagte er und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen, direkt nach der Beerdigung." Murmelte ich und er nickte, dann ging ich und suchte Angela.

„Angela." Sie sah mich traurig an. „Kannst du meine Sachen zusammenpacken? Und auch die von James?"

„Bella...nicht..."

„Bitte Angela, stell jetzt keine Fragen,nicht du." Bat ich,sie nickte, lächelte mich noch einmal an und ging dann. Der Rest des Abend und die Nacht verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Demetri kam wenig später wieder und entschuldigte sich für seine Cousine. Ich versicherte ihm, dass alle hier Tanya nur zu gut kannten und er sich nicht schämen oder sich etwas vorzuwerfen hatte.

Der Morgen kam schnell,die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durchs Fenster und ich trank gerade meinen Tee, als James zu mir kam und mir sagte, dass es soweit sei. Seufzend stellte ich meine Tasse ab, stand auf und hakte mich bei ihm unter, wir gingen nach unten, wo der Trauerzug schon auf uns wartete. Er brachte mich zu Angela, die sich jetzt bei mir einhakte und ging dann zum Sarg, den er mit den anderen Jungs tragen würde.

Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, es war unmöglich nicht zu weinen, es war mein Vater der jetzt nicht mehr da war, der Mann der immer auf mich aufgepasst und mich bedingungslos geliebt hat. Ich wusste, dass er mich auch über seinen Tod hinaus beschützen und lieben würde.

Der Trauerzug setzte sich in Bewegung und wir gingen langsam zu der kleinen Kapelle auf der Hacienda,wir würden meinen Vater neben meiner Mutter,seiner geliebten Frau begraben. Der Pfarrer hielt seine Rede, von der ich nicht mitbekam, James umarmte mich die ganze Zeit und ich weinte an seiner Brust. Ich nahm alles wie in einem Nebel wahr und merkte erst, das der Pfarrer fertig war, als James mich wieder mit Angela allein ließ, um den Sarg zum Grab zu bringen.

James hatte nicht geweint, zumindest nicht so, dass ich es mitbekommen hatte, aber seine Augen waren rot und seine Gesicht eingefallen, auch er hatte seinen geliebten Vater zu betrauern. Als sie den Sarg auf dem offenen Grab abgestellt hatte, kam James wieder zu mir, nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu meinem Vater, damit ich die weiße Rose die ich für ihn mitgebracht hatte, auf den Sarg legen konnte. Mein Herz zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen und meine Tränen versiegten nicht.

Die Leute kamen alle zu uns und versuchten uns mit Worten zu trösten, die wie ein Gemurmel an mir vorbei gingen. Wir blieben am Grab, bis alle gegangen waren, außer unseren besten Freunden und bis der Sarg komplett mit Erde bedeckt war. Ich umarmte Angela, Jacob und die anderen, keiner von ihnen wollte, dass wir gingen, aber es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Wir verabschiedeten uns von ihnen, sobald wir wieder beim Haus waren.

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich sie finden werde." Sagte Jake. „Ich werde diese Frau finden und sie dazu bringen, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig." Antwortete ich und streichelte seine Wange, er legte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Mein Jacob." Murmelte ich.

„Versprich mir, dass ihr wiederkommt und uns darüber informiert, wo ihr seid, dass es euch gut geht." Verlangte er.

„Das verspreche ich." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Und Danke für alles, was du immer für mich getan hast und das du immer für mich da gewesen bist."

„Passt auf euch auf." Ich nickte.

„Bella." Rief mich Angela,als ich ins Auto steigen wollte. „Was soll ich den Cullens sagen?" An die hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, James hatte versucht sie anzurufen, hatte sie aber nicht erreicht, für mich war es besser so, ich wollte sie im Moment nicht sehen, vielleicht später mal, jetzt musste ich mich erstmal von allem erholen.

„Nichts, sag ihnen nichts." Sagte ich und stieg ins Auto, unsere Koffer hatten die Jungs schon am frühen Morgen eingeladen. James warf den Wagen an und ich winkte den anderen zum Abschied zu.

„Wo fahren wir hin?" Wollte James wissen.

„Weit weg von hier." Antwortete ich, machte meine Augen zu und legte meine Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe. Ich versprach mir selber, dass ich nie wieder wegen Edward, oder irgendetwas was mit ihm zu tun hatte,l eiden würde. Nie wieder, Edward Cullen war für mich gestorben, so wie ich es für ihn war. So tot wie meine Träume und Zukunftspläne.


	34. Neuer Anfang

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Neuer Anfang. Bellas Pov.

Es war jetzt gut eine Wochen her, dass mein Vater gestorben war und ich vermisste ihn jeden Tag etwas mehr. Es tat weh, ihn allein gelassen zu haben und ihn nicht besuchen zu können, dass war das Schlimmste. Wir sind an dem Tag der Beerdigung einfach losgefahren und haben erst halt gemacht, als uns das Benzin ausgegangen war, wir waren in einem Dorf gelandet, dass noch kleiner war als unseres und das El Paso hieß.

Wir hatten nicht mal gewusst, dass es existierte und wir beschlossen, einfach hier zu bleiben. Es war sehr abgelegen und weit genug von allem weg, so dass uns kein Cullen finden würde und genau das brauchte ich jetzt, um mit dem Kapitel in meinem Leben abzuschließen.

James suchte ein Hotel, aber das Dorf war so klein, das es nicht mal eine Pension gab,so schliefen wir die erste Nacht im Auto und James machte sich am nächsten Tag auf die Suche nach einer Bleibe für uns. Er hatte Glück und lernte einen älteren Herren kennen, der das Dorf verlassen wollte und damit einverstanden war, sein kleines Häuschen gegen unseren Lieferwagen einzutauschen.

Das Häuschen bestand aus zwei winzigen Zimmer, einer Wohnküche und die Toilette war auf dem Hof, aber es hatte einen kleinen Garten,wo man etwas Obst und Gemüse anbauen konnte. Es war schnell sauber gemacht, besser gesagt, James machte es sauber, er ließ mich fast nichts tun, dabei ging es mir körperlich gut.

Am dritten Tag machte er sich auf Arbeitssuche, er hatte sich dagegen gewehrt, dass ich mir auch etwas suchte, aber ich würde es trotzdem tun. Sobald er etwas gefunden hatte und ich einfacher aus dem Haus käme, würde auch ich mir etwas suchen. Da das Dorf so klein war, war es nicht einfach für ihn etwas zu finden, wir waren jetzt fast eine Woche hier und auch Heute war er wieder früh aufgebrochen, um etwas zu finden.

„Bella." Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Bruder, er lehnte im Türrahmen und lächelte mich an, ich lächelte zurück.

„Hallo, wie ist es dir ergangen?" Fragte ich.

„Ganz gut." Antwortete er und goss siech erst einmal ein Glas Wasser ein. „Ich habe Arbeit gefunden." Sagte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Das ist toll." Sagte ich und strahlte ihn an.

„Der Lohn ist nicht sehr hoch, aber es wird uns helfen."

„Jede Art von Arbeit ist gut. Wo wirst du arbeiten?"

„Auf der Hacienda Montero...als Erntehelfer." Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Oh." Murmelte ich. „James das ist..."

„Ich weiß Bella." Unterbrach er mich. „Hier bin ich nur ein Arbeiter mehr, hier bin ich James Smith und werde wie jeder andere arbeiten." Wir hatten beschlossen, hier unter einem neuen Namen anzufangen, damit „Er" uns nicht finden konnte, falls er sich weiter an uns rächen wollte. Mein schlechtes Gewissen brachte mich fast um, weil ich mich nicht wenigstens bei Alice und Jasper verabschiedet hatte, sie waren immer gut zu mir gewesen, aber ich war im Moment so verletzt, dass ich es nicht konnte.

„James ich..."

„Mir geht es gut Bella." Versicherte er. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass es dir und dem Baby an nichts fehlen wird." Ich streichelte sofort über meinen Bauch,ich war jetzt fast im vierten Monat und müsste eigentlich mal wieder zum Arzt, aber ich fühlte mich gut und wollte warten, bis auch ich eine Arbeit gefunden hatte, um den Arzt bezahlen zu können. Ich lächelte James an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass ich ihm voll und ganz vertraute.

James war früh aus dem Haus gegangen um zur Arbeit zu gehen und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden ihn mit dem James zu vergleichen, der er vor einem halben Jahr gewesen war. Das Leben hatte ihn dazu gezwungen mit einem Schlag erwachsen zu werden, er war jetzt das Familienoberhaupt,brachte das Geld nach Hause und half mir auch im Haushalt. Ich hatte noch keine Arbeit gefunden und kümmert mich um unser kleines Beet, dass schon die ersten Früchte trug. Ich hatte überlegt, dass ich Marmelade machen konnte und sie dann verkaufen, aber dazu hatte ich noch nicht genug Erdbeeren und das würde noch etwas warten müssen.

Jetzt schlendere ich über den Markt und wollte ein paar Sachen einkaufen, damit ich James ein gutes Essen kochen konnte, er hatte es sich verdient. Er arbeitete jetzt wie ein Knecht und war nicht mehr der Erbe einer der größten Haciendas im ganzen Umkreis.

„Diebin!" Der aufgebracht Schei eines Mannes ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Mann, der eine junge Frau fest am Handgelenk gepackt hatte. Sie versuchte sich los zumachen, während er versuchte sie in ein Haus zu ziehen. Die Leute um mich herum blieben stehen und sahen dem Schauspiel zu.

„Die Arme." Sagte eine Frau neben mir. „Der Bastard will sie nur ausnutzen."

„Ich hab nichts getan!" Rief das Mädchen. „Bitte Don Artemio, lassen sie mich los, ich hab nichts getan!" Der Mann war wesentlich älter als sie und ein Schwein, ich konnte sehen, wie er lüstern seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Ich musst was tun.

„Hey Sie!" Rief ich und ging auf die beiden zu. „Lassen sie das Mädchen los!" Der Mann sah mich kurz an,ignorierte mich dann aber einfach. „Sind sie taub? Ich habe gesagt, sie sollen sie loslassen!" Ich schlug den Mann auf die Schulter.

„Und wer bist du?" Fragte er schleimig und mir wurde fast schlecht.

„Das geht sie nichts an, aber ich habe gesagt, dass sie sie loslassen sollen, sie tun ihr weh." Er schnaufte und hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Dieses Mädchen gehört mir, sie muss für das bezahlen,was sie mir geklaut hat." Sagte er ätzend.

„Ich habe nichts geklaut, dass schwöre ich." Dem armen Mädchen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie war noch jung, vielleicht so alt wie ich, sie hatte wunderschöne, rote Haare und ihr Haut war weiß wie Milch.

„Sie haben sie doch gehört und jetzt lassen sie sie los!" Sagte ich wieder.

„Wenn du nicht ihren Platzt einnehmen willst Mädchen, verschwindest du jetzt besser." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und schubste mich weg, ich stolperte und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was ich natürlich nicht schaffte. Ich machte die Augen zu und bereitete mich auf den Aufprall vor, der nie kam, stattdessen wurde ich von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmachte, sah ich in ein wütendes Gesicht und in die blauesten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

„Bist du Ok?" Fragte der hübsche, junge Mann mit warmer Stimme, ich konnte nur nicken. Er half mir,mich wieder richtig auf meine Füße zu stellen und sah dann den Mann wütend an, der noch immer das Mädchen festhielt.

„Lass sie los Artemio!" Sagte er fest.

„Das hier geht dich nichts an Doktorchen." Antwortete der Mann. „Sie wird für das bezahlen, was sie mir geklaut hat und da sie kein Geld hat..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, ich bekam eine Gänsehaut vor Ekel und das Mädchen sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Der einzige Diebe hier bist du." Sagte der junge Mann und ich sah ihn an, er sah gut aus und war fast so groß wie...Dumme Kuh, schimpfte ich mit mir selber und schüttelte den Kopf,um ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich sah wieder zu dem Mann an meiner Seite, er sah verdammt wütend aus und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ich schwöre ihnen Doktor, dass ich nichts geklaut habe."Sagte die Rothaarige wieder.

„Ich glaube dir Victoria." Sagte er und sprach ihren Namen so vertraut aus, dass sie sich gut kennen mussten. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass es hier nur einen Dieb gibt Artemio und der bist du."

„Pass auf was du sagst Doktorchen." Schnaufte Artemio.

„Was ist hier los!?" Fragte ein Mann mit tiefer Stimme und kam zu uns.

„Was hier los ist Bürgermeister ist, dass dieser „Herr" das Mädchen nicht gehen lassen will, weil er sie des Diebstahls bezichtigt und sie selber bestrafen will" Erklärte mein Retter.

„Artemio?" Fragte der Bürgermeister mit grollender Stimme.

„Sie muss bezahlen." Sagte Artemio, jetzt schon etwas klein lauter.

„Aber nicht so." Sagte der Bürgermeister und sah zu dem Mädchen. „Stimmt das was er sagt Victoria?" Wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe nichts geklaut." Sagte Victoria. „Ich schwöre es Don Chipriano, ich schwöre bei meiner Mama, dass ich nichts geklaut habe." Der Bürgermeister nickte.

„Lass sie los Artemio!"

„Aber..."

„Du sollst sie loslassen hab ich gesagt!" Knurrte der Bürgermeister wütend. „Was soll sie dir eigentlich geklaut haben?"

Der ekelige Kerl ließ Victoria los,sie rieb sich ihr rotes Handgelenk und stellte sich dann neben den Doktor.

„Was hat sie dir geklaut?" Fragte jetzt auch der Doktor.

„Nichts..."Gab der Kerl grinsend zu.

„Also?" Wollte der Bürgermeister wissen.

„Ihr Vater war es, er hat mich beklaut..."

„Er ist nicht mein Vater!" Sagte Victoria schnell und voller Hass. „Mein Papa ist gestorben, genau wie meine Mama." Jetzt tat sie mir noch mehr Leid und ich fühlte wieder diese seltsame Leere in meiner Brust.

„Wie du meinst." Murmelte der Kerl und sah zum Bürgermeister. „Das Mädchen hat..."

„Das Mädchen hat gar nichts." Unterbrach ihn der Bürgermeister sofort. „Wag es nicht ihr wieder zu nahe zu kommen,sollte ich mitbekommen,dass du sie wieder belästigst gehst du direkt ins Gefängnis!"

„Aber ihr Vater hat mich bestohlen!" Schrie er.

„Klär das mit dem alten Simon."Knurrte ihn der Bürgermeister an „Solltest du dich Victoria,oder einem anderen Mädchen nähern,weißt du jetzt was dir blüht Artemio." Der schnaufte, nickte dann aber. „So,jetzt geht wieder jeder seinen Weg!" Schnautzte er die Leute an, die sich um uns versammelt hatten. „Und sie Miss,wer sind sie?" Fragte der Bürgermeister mich. Wir waren jetzt schon fast drei Wochen hier, aber ich war so wenig aus dem Haus gegangen, dass mich niemand kannte.

„Bella Smith." Murmelte ich und wurde rot.

„Aha! Passen sie au sich auf Miss und willkommen im Dorf." Sagte der Bürgermeister und tippte sich kurz an seinen Hut.

„Danke." Sagte ich, aber er hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging mit den anderen Leuten. Als ich den forschenden Blick des Doktors auf mir spürte, wrang ich nervös meine Hände.

„Also..." Murmelte ich und schob mir nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „...ich geh dann wohl besser."

„Danke." Sagte Victoria und strahlte mich an.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Antwortete ich. „Der Held hier ist der Doktor..."

„Alec." Stellte er sich vor, lächelte mich an und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Sehr erfreut." Sagte ich und gab ihm die Hand. „Isabella, aber ich möchte lieber Bella genannt werden."

„Und ich bin Victoria Suarez." Sagte die Rothaarige.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen." Murmelte ich.

„Bis bald." Sagte Victoria.

Ich winkte ihr zu und ging dann, um meinen Korb mit den Sachen zu holen, die ich schon eingekauft hatte. „Willkommen im Dorf und Danke!" Rief Victoria hinter mir her und als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte, sah ich, wie der Doktor mir hinterher sah und ich lächelte ihm zu. Ich nahm meinen Korb und machte mich wieder auf den Heimweg.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte ich damit, dass Essen für James zu kochen und mich um meinen kleinen Garten zu kümmern

„Bella." Sagte James und kam in die Küche, ich drehte mich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Er sah müde aus, er arbeitet viele Stunden auf der Hacienda Montero und war mittlerweile ganz braun gebrannt von der Sonne.

„Du kommst genau richtig."Begrüßte ich ihn. „Das Essen ist gerade fertig, setzt dich, ich bring es dir." Er nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch in der Ecke der winzigen Küche. Ja, unser neues Haus war klein und mit der Hacienda nicht zu vergleichen, aber ich hatte alles getan, um ein behagliches Heim daraus zu machen.

„Das riecht aber gut." Bemerkte er und ich strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wollte etwas besonderes machen und hab einige Sachen im Dorf eingekauft." Erklärte ich.

„Du warst im Dorf?" Fragte er überrascht. „Gut das du ein wenig raus gehst und neue Leute kennen lernst, die meisten hier sind sehr nett." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und musste sofort wieder an diesen ekeligen Artemio denken.

„Wahrscheinlich."Murmelte ich.

„Ist was passiert?" Wollte er wissen,ich schüttelte den Kopf und stellte ihm seinen Teller hin. Der Hunger schien ihn abzulenken,den er fragte nicht weiter nach.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten wir damit,einige Samen zu säen, die Mr. Montero uns für unser Beet gegeben hatte.

Nachts wurde es schon verdammt kühl und James holte Holz, um den kleinen Heizofen in Gang zu bringen. Da wir Morgens immer sehr früh aufstanden, gingen wir früh schlafen. Die Tage gingen ins Land und bevor ich es richtig merkte, waren wir jetzt schon über einen Monat in unserem neuen Dorf.

Ich war jetzt im vierten Monaten und meine Kleidung wurde langsam knapp, ich hatte zwar noch immer ein paar Sachen, die weit genug waren, aber bald würde ich etwas neues brauchen. Ich war nicht wieder ins Dorf gegangen und hatte mich ganz meinem Obst und Gemüseanbau gewidmet, bald würde ich genug Erdbeeren für die ersten Gläser Marmelade haben. Mich überraschte es sehr, als die sympathische Rothaarige plötzlich vor mir stand.

„Du bist verdammt schwer zu finden." Sagte sie und hörte sich leicht beleidigt an. „Hallo Bella." Sie lächelte mich an, aber das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht und unter ihrem rechten Auge konnte ich einen blauen Fleck sehen, sie war geschlagen worden.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich sie freundlich und ging auf sie zu.

„Entschuldige, dass ich hier so rein platzte, aber ich war hier in der Gegend und..."

„Möchtest du ein Glas Limonade?" Unterbrach ich sie und als sie nichts sagte, redete ich einfach weiter. „James liebt sie und ich habe immer frische Limonade im Kühlschrank." Jetzt nickte Victoria und ich führte sie ins Haus. Victoria sah sich neugierig um und setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle, ich holte zwei Gläser, die Karaffe mit der Limonade und setzte mich dann zu ihr.

„Du wohnst ganz schön weit weg vom Dorf." Sagte Victoria und sah mich fragend an.

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Hier gibt es keine Hotels oder Pensionen und das war einzige, was wir uns leisen konnten." Sagte ich etwas beschämt.

„Och, die Leute hier haben alle nicht viel Geld und materielle Dinge sind hier nicht wichtig." Sagte sie lapidar und ich lächelte sie an. Victoria schien ein netter Mensch zu sein, aber ich konnte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Gut." Antwortete sie und trank etwas von ihrer Limonade. „Ich bin etwas müde, im Moment gibt es viel Arbeit au der Hacienda Montero."

„Arbeitest du dort?" Wollte ich wissen und sie nickte.

„Dr. Volturi hat mir den Job besorgt, früher hab ich ihm den Haushalt geführt, aber er...mein Stiefvater wollte das nicht und der Doktor ist ein so guter Mensch, dass ich nicht wollte, dass er Probleme bekommt."

„Und Dr. Volturi ist...?"

„Der junge Mann von letztens. Er ist ein guter Mensch, er redet nicht viel, aber die Leute hier respektieren ihn." Erklärte sie.

„Du scheinst ihn gut zu kennen." Bemerkte ich und trank meine Limonade.

„Etwas." Murmelte sie. „Er hat mir viel geholfen und für mich ist er immer mein Retter."

„Ja, man merkt gleich, dass er ein guter Mensch ist."

„Wenn du ihn besser kennen lernst, wirst du ihn auch mögen." Sagte sie fröhlich.

„Vielleicht." Antwortete ich.

„Er mag dich..." Sagte sie, wurde dann rot und sah weg, so las ob sie das nicht hatte sagen wollen.

„Ach ja?" Fragte ich neugierig, sie biss sich au die Lippe und nickte.

„Na ja, vielleicht hat er nur gefragt, weil er neugierig ist und du neu im Dorf bist." Sagte sie dann.

„Das ist logisch." Murmelte ich. „Wohnt er schon immer hier?"

„Nein, er ist vor ein paar Jahren aus der Stadt hierher gezogen." Ich schnaufte, die Stadtmenschen schienen mich zu verfolgen.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig und dann beschloss ich,sie ins Dorf zu begleiten. Victoria musste noch etwas erledigen und ich konnte mir mal wieder etwas die Beine vertreten. Wir waren kaum im Dorf, als mir eine Geruch in die Nase stieg, von dem mir sofort schlecht wurde.

„Was stinkt den hier so?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Was?" Fragte Victoria verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendetwas riecht hier schlecht." Erklärte ich.

„Ich rieche nichts." Sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme und hob ihre Nase in die Luft.

„Ich..." Mir wurde plötzlich schwindelig. „Es..." Meine Knie wurden weich und ich hörte Victoria entsetzt aufschreien, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Ein beißender Geruch ließ mich meine Augen aufmachen und ich sah direkt in zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die mich fest ansahen. Die Intensität seines Blickes ließ mich rot werden, er hatte schöne Augen und er verunsicherte mich.

„Hallo." Sagte er und ich merkte, dass er ein Fläschchen Riechsalz in der Hand hielt.

„Wo bin ich?" Fragte ich unsicher.

„In der Praxis vom Doktor." Hörte ich Victorias besorgte Stimme hinter mir und ich musste lächeln. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast mich fürchterlich erschreckt."

„Das ist in ihrem Zustand nicht ungewöhnlich." Sagte der Doktor ernst und wand seinen Blick von mir ab.

„Ihr Zustand?" Fragte Victoria. „Was für ein Zustand?"

„Was der Doktor sagen will ist, dass ich..."

„Bella ist schwanger." Erklärte der Doktor und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich traurig anhörte. „Im vierten Monat wie es aussieht." Er nahm einen Block und schrieb schnell etwas auf. „Nimm diese Vitamine und überanstrengt dich nicht." Er reichte mir den Zettel.

„Danke." Sagte ich schlicht.

„Das ist alles, du kannst gehen wenn du willst." Er drehte sich auf dem Absetzt um und ließ mich mit Victoria und einer seltsamen Traurigkeit zurück.


	35. Lügen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Lügen? Edwards Pov.

Sobald das verdammt Auto stand sprang ich raus,ohne weiter auf Tanya zu achten, rannte durch den Eingang und direkt zur Notaufnahme. Der Gang schien unendlich lang und die anderen Menschen waren mir alle im Weg.

„Hey!" Rief ein Krankenschwester hinter mir her, aber ich ignorierte sie. „Hier wird nicht gerannt!" Bei diesen Worten bog ich um die Ecke und sah sie. Carlisle umarmte Alice, während Rosalie sich an Emmett lehnte, der gleichzeitig seine große Hand auf der Schulter von Esme hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich ohne Einleitung.

„Was willst du hier?!" Schrie Alice mich sofort an.

„Schatz." Sagte Esme beruhigend.

„Nein Mama!" Sagte Alice fest. „Alles ist seine Schuld, nur seine!"

„Alice..." Versuchte ich es.

„Verschwinde hier!" Schrie sie und Carlisle zog sie an seine Brust.

„Geht's ihm gut?" Fragte ich,ohne jemanden direkt anzusehen. „Geht es Jasper gut?"

„Er hat eine Transfusionen bekommen, reagiert aber noch nicht, obwohl er keine inneren Verletzungen hat." Erklärte Emmett und ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser und das unverständliche Kauderwelsch was hier gesprochen wurde.

„Er ist im Koma." Sagte Rosalie. „Mein Bruder liegt im Koma."

„Was?" Fragte ich.

„Die Ärzte sagen, dass es vorübergehend sein kann, aber sie sind sich nicht sicher."

„Ich..."

„Es ist deine Schuld!" Schrie Alice wieder.

„Alice, sag so was nicht Hübsche." Ich wollte ihr über die Wange streicheln, aber sie wich mir aus. „Wie könnte ich?"

„Es ist deine Schuld!" Sagte sie wieder. „Weißt du warum Jasper den Unfall hatte?"

„Nein." Antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was mach dieses Misststück hier?" Fauchte Rosalie plötzlich.

„Rose, was ist das für eine Ausdrucksweise?" Schimpfte Esme.

„Das ist mir egal Esme." Sagte Rosalie stur. „Sie soll gehen, sie hat hier nichts zu suchen."

„Ich geh einen Kaffee trinken." Sagte Tanya. „Deine Familie hat schon genug Aufregung." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in dem langen Gang.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, sie mitzubringen?" Rosalie funkelte mich an.

„Lass gut sein Rosalie." Bat ich. „Ich bin hier um Jasper zu sehen und nicht, um mir eine Predigt anzuhören."

„Alles ist deine Schuld!" Schrie Alice wieder.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst Alice, wie soll ich Schuld haben? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest" Wollte ich wissen.

„Natürlich nicht." Antwortete sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Du weißt es nicht, weil es dir gleichgültig ist."

„Alice." Sagte ich beschwichtigend.

„Jasper hatte den Unfall, als er aus dem Dorf zurück kam." Sagte Carlisle, ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Er wollte Bella sehen."

„Ich hatte euch gebeten, euch da nicht einzumischen. Es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und..."

„Charlie ist gestorben." Sagte Emmett und mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Sofort sah ich Bellas traurige Gestalt, neben einem Sarg vor mir.

„Was?" Fragte ich und ließ mich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Er ist vor ein paar Tagen gestorben." Sagte Emmett.

„Warum hat mir niemand..."

„Jetzt tu nicht so,als ob es dich interessierte." Fauchte Alice.

„Wir wollten sie besuchen, es war schon alles geplant, aber dann kam das Unwetter und alle Flüge wurden gestrichen, die Telefone funktionierten nicht, wir konnten ihnen nicht Bescheid geben, dass sich unsere Reise verzögerte. Es dauerte drei Tage bis Jasper endlich die Hacienda anrufen konnte und man informierte ihn, dass Charlie gestorben war...und als er Bella sprechen wollte,merkt er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Keiner wollte ihm eine richtige Auskunft geben...Er beschloss,sofort ins Dorf zu fahren, weil...weil er weiß wie viel Bella mir bedeutete...und..."

„Ist ja gut Schatz." Esme legte beruhigen den Arm um die Schultern von Alice.

„Auf dem Rückweg hatte er diesen schrecklichen Unfall..."

„Und Isabella?" Murmelte ich.

„Das weiß ich nicht...Der einzige das das weiß ist Jasper und er kann es uns nicht sagen, weil wir nicht wissen, wann er aufwacht!" Schrie mir Alice ins Gesicht.

Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand laut und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen Arzt auf uns zukommen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte Alice sofort.

„Er ist wach." Sagte der Arzt ernst.

„Gott sei Dank!" Rief Rosalie.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" Fragte Alice und der Arzt nickte.

„Aber es soll nicht so viel reden und sich anstrengen." Sagte der Arzt warnend und wir sahen ihn fragend an. „Er kann sich nicht an den Unfall und die Stunden davor erinnern."

„Aber er wird wieder gesund?" Fragte ich und der Arzt nickte.

„Er hat keine inneren Verletzungen, aber seine Beine haben einiges abbekommen und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder ganz der alte ist." Erklärte er. „Das mit seiner Amnesie kann Stunden, Tage oder auch Wochen dauern, manchmal auch Jahre."

„Aber er wird wieder gesund, dass ist das wichtigste." Sagte Carlisle.

„Nu geh schon Schatz." Sagte Esme und Alice ging mit dem Arzt. Wir warteten, bis Alice eine Viertelstunde später, wesentlich ruhiger, wieder zu uns kam.

„Er will dich sehen." Sagte sie zu mir, ohne mich richtig anzusehen.

„Mich?" Fragte ich überrascht und sie nickte. Ich stand auf und ging durch die Tür, durch die Alice gekommen war. Es war ein Schock Jasper so zu sehen, blass und an viel zu viel Maschinen angeschlossen.

„Hallo." Sagte ich, fast schüchtern. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Bella..." Murmelte er.

„Was?"

„Sie ist weg."

„Ich verstehe nicht Jasper."

„Ich auch nicht." Antwortete er und ich musste mich konzentrieren, um ihn zu verstehen. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht mehr im Dorf ist." Das brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept, Tanya hatte mir erzählt, dass sie verreist war und vielleicht war sie das noch immer, aber...da war der Tod von ihrem Vater und sie musste am Boden zerstört sein.

„Erinnerst du dich an noch etwas?" Fragte ich und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte er. „Sie war nicht mehr da." Murmelte er noch und schlief ohne Vorwarnung ein.

Seine Wort hatten mich noch mehr verwirrt und ich fühlte mich schlecht wegen Jasper und auch wegen Bella. Sie musste schrecklich unter dem Verlust ihres Vaters leiden und ich fühlte mich wie ein riesen Bastard, egal welche Probleme Bella und ich auch hatten, Charlie hatte sich mir gegenüber immer korrekt verhalten. Und ich war nicht da gewesen, um mich gebührend von ihm zu verabschieden.

Was mich außerordentlich wunderte war, dass keiner von meinen Arbeitern mich von Charlies Tod in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte und auch Tanya hatte nichts gesagt.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Als ich Rosalies Stimme hörte wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr in Jaspers Zimmer war.

„Er ist eingeschlafen." Antwortete ich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Schon?" Fragte Esme enttäuscht.

„Ich komme Morgen ganz früh wieder."

„Das ist nicht nötig." Sagte Alice kalt. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass das Cullen-Imperium zusammenbricht, weil du nicht in deinem Büro erscheinst."

„Alice." Schimpfte Carlisle, aber ich sagt nichts dazu. Alice war wegen Jaspers Unfall aufgewühlt und stand bestimmt unter so etwas wie einem Schock. Ich gab Esme einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete mich von den anderen, dann ging ich in die Cafeteria.

Tanya saß direkt am Eingang und hatte eine Kaffee vor sich stehen.

„Wir gehen." Sagte ich nur.

„Geht es Jasper besser?" Fragte sie und stand auf.

„Er ist außer Gefahr." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Das freut mich." Sagte sie. „Wir gehen schon?"

„Wir fahren in die Wohnung." Sagte ich hart und sie sah mich konfus an.

„Ist was?"

„Du hast mir einiges zu erklären." Knurrte ich sie an, drehte mich um und ging, ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu antworten. Ich hörte wie sie hinter mir herkam und wir beide sagten kein Wort mehr, bis wir in meiner Wohnung ankamen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Charlie gestorben ist?" Fragte ich, sobald die Wohnungstür hinter uns in Schloss fiel. Tanya entglitten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge, aber dann fing sie sich sofort wieder.

„Das wusste ich nicht." Antwortete sie leise.

„Wie kannst du das nicht wissen?" Knurrte ich sie an uns packte sie fest am Arm. „Das war einer der Gründe, warum du im Dorf warst."

„Ich bin doch nicht Isabellas Kindermädchen, ich hatte anderes zu tun." Sie riss sich von mir los.

„Und das wäre?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Fauchte sie. „Hör auf die wie ein Idiot zu benehmen."

„Tanya..." Sagte ich warnend.

„Sie hat dich angelogen, deine ganze Familie gegen dich aufgebracht und hier bist du und machst dir Sorgen um sie, weil sie wegen ihrem Vater trauert." Sagte sie giftig.

„Sie ist mir egal." Sagte ich eher zu mir als zu ihr. „Es ist nur..."

„Du bist der gleiche Idiot wie immer." Sagte sie resigniert.

„Halt endlich den Mund und sag mir, was du im Dorf gemacht hast." Knurrte ich sie an.

„Warum?" Fragte sie nur.

„Nicht das es mich sonderlich interessiert, denk immer daran, dass du nur hier bist, für den Fall, dass ich Lust bekommen könnte dich zu vögeln, nimm dir also nichts raus, was dir nicht zusteht." Sie blieb ruhig und sah mich fest an.

„Vielleicht bin ich eine Hure, deine Hure, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dein Dienstmädchen bin und ich bin nicht Isabella und werde nicht deine schlechte Laune ertragen!" Sagte sie fest.

„Du kannst gehen!" Schrie ich sie an. „Ich kann gut auf dich verzichten!"

„Das weiß ich." Sagte sie und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Aber du solltest vorsichtig sein Edward, wenn ich gehe, bist du völlig allein." Fügte sie hinzu und tippte mich mit ihrem Finger auf die Brust.

„Drohe mir nicht." Warnte ich sie und packte sie wieder am Arm. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich hab mich mit einem Typen vergnügt!" Schrie sie. „Du wolltest es wissen, nicht? Ich hab einen Mann kennen gelernt und stundenlang mit ihm gefickt und wie du dir wohl vorstellen kannst, war das wesentlich vergnüglicher als Bella auszuspionieren. Und ich hatte keine Lust mehr darauf zu warten, dass du Lust auf mich hast!" Ich schubste sie weg und sie landete auf dem Sofa.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf dich, weil ich im Moment keine Hure will." Sie wurde rot vor Zorn. „Und glaube nicht einen Moment, dass du mehr für mich bist, als ein ansehnlicher Körper. Du bist nicht gerade der Typ Frau, den ein Mann sich an seiner Seite wünscht."

„Du bist ein Bastard Cullen!" Schrie sie, stand auf und schlug mir gegen die Brust. „Du und deine ganze Familie!"

„Es reicht!" Ich hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und sie sah mich wütend an, dann riss sie sich los und gab mir eine Ohrfeige.

„Hure!"

„Impotenter Bastard!"

„Das war das letzte mal, dass du die Hand gegen mich erhoben hast Tanya! Noch so ein Blödsinn und ich schicke dich wieder in das verdammte Dorf, aus dem ich dich geholt habe!"

„Der Blödmann hier bist du!" Schrie sie, drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug und es war mir egal, ich war einfach nur wütend. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass es je mehr als Sex zwischen uns geben würde und nicht mal das gab es im Moment. Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Händen durch meine zerzausten Haare, ich sag wahrscheinlich völlig abgerissen aus, aber nach der Nachricht von Jaspers Unfall, war mir mein Aussehen so was von egal gewesen.

„Verdammt!" Knurrte ich und fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Ich musste wissen, was passiert war. Diese Tage die ich außer Landes gewesen war, kosteten mich zu viel, ich hatte zu viel verpasst und die wichtigste war der Tod von Charlie.

Bella musste völlig zerstört sein und allein, vielleicht war ja ihr Bruder bei ihr und der armselige Knecht, der wie ein Hund hinter ihr her lief und das war es, was mich am wütendsten machte. „Verdammt!" Knurrte ich wieder und merkte erst, dass ich auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte, als mir die Fingerknöchel weh taten. Ich hasste es, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben, nicht zu wissen, was passierte und das mir alles aus den Fingern glitt.

Ich musste sie finden, obwohl ich sie hasste...konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass sie irgendwo war und ich nicht wusste wo und vielleicht mit dem Knecht glücklich werden könnte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nach einem neuen Schema, ich ging Morgens ins Büro und die Nachmittage verbrachte ich bei Jasper. Tanya sah ich zum Glück selten und sie tat so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und ich ignorierte sie, so gut ich konnte.

Jasper konnte sich noch immer nicht an die Stunden vor dem Unfall erinnern und ich ging jeden Tag mit der Hoffnung zu ihm dass er es tat. Ich musste den wahren Grund für Bellas weggehen wissen und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Tanya irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte und ich konnte sie nicht eher herausschmeißen, bevor ich nicht alles wusste.

Alice war über meine ständige Anwesenheit nicht sehr glücklich, aber Jasper unterstütze mich und so konnte sie mich nicht vor die Tür setzten. Ich vermisste es sehr, mit meiner kleinen Elfe zu scherzen, sie war viel zu ernst und wirkte gar nicht wie Alice. Ich wusste genau, warum sie so ernst und traurig war, zum größten Teil lag es natürlich an Jaspers Unfall, aber ich wusste genau, dass sie sich große Sorgen um Bella machte und sie fürchterlich vermisste... genau wie ich, obwohl ich das nie zugeben würde.

Sie hatte mich angelogen, mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen und trotzdem...liebte ich sie noch und in mir kämpften widersprüchliche Gefühle, zum einen wollte ich, dass sie nie wieder auftauchte, zum anderen machte ich mir so große Sorgen, dass ich einen Privatdetektiv angeheuert hatte, der sie finden sollte. Warum? Keine Ahnung, wollte ich sie weiter bestrafen, oder war ich einfach nur ein Masochist?

„Mr. Cullen?" Die Stimme von Zafrina, meiner Sekretärin, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was ist?"

„Mr. Jasper ist am Telefon." Sagte sie, er war heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und eigentlich hatte ich Hausverbot im Haus von Esme und Carlisle.

„Stell ihn durch." Bat ich und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo Jasper."

„Hallo Edward, kannst du nach hause kommen?" Fragte er.

„Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Doch, mir geht es gut, aber ich...ich kann mich wieder an etwas erinnern." Erklärte er.

„Ich bin sofort da." Sagte ich, legte auf, nahm meine Jacke und stürmte regelrecht aus dem Büro. Im vorbeigehen bat ich Zafrina, all meine Termine für Heute zu abzusagen, sie zu verlegen und mir einen Fahrer zu rufen. Als ich unten ankam, wartet der Wagen schon auf mich und ich nannte den Fahrer die Adresse.

Die erste die mich empfing war Esme, sie lächelte, wenn auch traurig, war es ein Anfang war wenn man bedachte, dass sie mich des Hauses verwiesen hatte, bis ich mich bei Bella entschuldigt und sie mitbringen würde.

„Hallo Esme." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo Schatz." Antwortete sie. „Hast du was von Bella gehört?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie seufzte. „Gut, geh zu Jasper, er scheint sich an etwas zu erinnern und will es nur dir erzählen, womit er sich schon ein großes Problem mit Alice eingehandelt hat."

„Oh." Murmelte ich. „Wie es aussieht, wird Alice es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich Bella verlassen habe."

„Sie liebt Bella sehr...wir alle lieben sie sehr...selbst du, auch wenn du es nicht..."

„Ich gehe zu Jasper." Unterbrach ich sie und lächelte sie entschuldigend an, bevor ich durch den Gang ging, der zum Garten führte, wo ich Jasper vermutete. Als ich an dem Tisch vorbei kam, an dem wir bei gutem Wetter frühstückten, stellte ich meine Sachen ab und sah auch schon Jasper, er saß unter einem Baum und las ein Buch.

„Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte ich ihn und er klappte sein Buch zu, nicht ohne vorher ein Lesezeichen einzulegen.

„Hallo Edward." Sagte er nur.

„Wie ich von Esme gehört habe, hast du ein wenig Ärger mit Alice." Bemerkte ich.

„Das geht auch wieder vorbei." Antwortete er und schmunzelte etwas, er kannte seine Alice halt. Ich nickte und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas." Fing er an und ich sagte erstmal nichts. „Ich hatte den Tag auf der Hacienda angerufen, weil ich mir Sorgen um Bella gemacht habe. Wir hätten schon seit einer Woche dort sein sollen, aber das Unwetter hatte unsere Abreise verzögert. In der Hacienda ging keiner an Telefon und nachdem ich es stundenlang versucht hatte, rief ich Demetri an und der erzählte mir das mit Charlie. Als ich das gehört hatte, nahm ich ohne zu überlegen mein Auto und fuhr los, ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie schlecht es Bella gehen musste und wollte ihr helfen." Ich hörte Jasper aufmerksam zu.

„Ich verstehe." Sagte ich.

„Nein, dass tust du nicht." Antwortete Jasper traurig. „Wo bist du gewesen?" Fragte er dann.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nach London musste und die reise länger gedauert hat als geplant und..."

„Sie war hier."

„Was?" Fragte ich überrascht und gleichzeitig verwirrt. „Bella? Sie war in der Stadt?" Jasper nickte.

„Charlie war zu seiner Behandlung hier und sie haben dabei festgestellt, dass es seinem Herzen auch nicht so gut ging." Sagte er ernst. „Sie hat dich besucht Edward." Jasper seufzte lang. „Sie hat dich gesucht, weil sie deine Hilfe brauchte und du warst nicht da. Sie hat vor deinem Haus in der Kälte gesessen und du warst nicht für sie da." Sagte er vorwurfsvoll und ich fühlte mich miserabel, nie hätte ich Bella meine Hilfe verweigert, ich wusste was es bedeutet keine Eltern mehr zu haben.

„Das wusste ich nicht." Sagte ich bestürzt.

„Und dein Portier hat sie wie einen Hund vor der Tür warten lassen, obwohl er ja wohl wissen musste, dass du verreist warst." Ich sah ihn entsetzt an, wie konnten nur so viele Sachen um mich herum passieren, ohne das ich etwas erfuhr? „Sie hatte niemanden Edward, niemanden! Und sie hat sich diesem Steindschungel ganz allein gestellt."

„Aber du hast ihr geholfen, nicht?" Fragte ich nach.

„Ja, aber sie hatte nicht mich gesucht, sie wollte nicht von mir gerettet werden."

„Jasper..."

„Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren Edward, aber du musst zugeben, dass es unglaublich ungerecht war was du getan hast, unabhängig davon, dass sie dich betrogen haben soll, was ich noch immer nicht glaube." Er sah mich fest an. „Du hast sie wie ein Bastard verhalten und ihr ihre Ernte gestohlen."

„Das war meine Ernte." Antwortete ich schnell.

„Ihr Vater wäre beinah schon früher gestorben, weil sie kein Geld hatte!" Erklärte Jasper wütend und ich fühlte mich sofort schuldig.

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet." Sagte ich klein laut.

„Die Eifersucht hat dich blind gemacht Edward, wie immer. Gott, sie hat dich nicht betrogen!"

„Jasper." Sagte ich und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich an etwas erinnert." Er schnaufte.

„Tanya!"

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich kann mich nicht ab viel erinnern, aber als Alice Gestern ihren Namen erwähnte, erinnerte ich mich an ein Gespräch mit Angela. Sie sagte, dass Tanya dafür gesorgt hat, dass Bella die Hacienda verlassen hat. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum, aber ich erinnere mich an die Worte, Tanya ist Schuld." Erklärte Jasper langsam.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte ich.

„Was ist?" Fragte jetzt Jasper.

„Tanya scheint mir so einiges zu verheimlichen." Erklärte ich.

„Sie ist eine Lügnerin." Sagte er schlicht. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie du sie so nah an dich heran lassen kannst, obwohl du genau weißt, wie unmöglich sie sich Bella gegenüber benommen hat."

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts." Sagte ich nur.

„Das sieht sie anscheinend anders." Antwortete Jasper. „Werfe sie endlich aus deinem Leben Edward, es ist offensichtlich, dass sie dir nichts bedeutet und du hast Bella jetzt genug gestraft, du musst sie jetzt finden und dich entschuldigen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Weil du, auch wenn du den Starken spielst, leidest wie ein Hund." Sagte er, mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe.

„Bis bald Jasper." Sagte ich nur, stand auf, schnappte mir meine Sachen und verabschiedete mich schnell von Esme. Draußen sprang ich in den wartenden Wagen und ließ mich nach Hause fahren. Ich musste ganz genau wissen,was passiert war und dafür gab es nur einen Weg, ich musste zurück ins Dorf.


	36. Lügen II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Lügen! Edwards Pov.

„Steig in das verdammt Flugzeug." Knurrte ich, während sich Tanya nicht bewegte, sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah mich wütend an.

„Ich will aber nicht!" Sagte sie wie ein trotziges Kind. „Ich will nicht wieder in dieses beschissene, keine Dorf."

„Vor kurzem konntest du es kaum abwarten wieder in dein Dorf zu kommen."

„Aber jetzt will ich nicht!"

„Das ist mir egal!" Ich packte sie am Arm und schob sie in das Flugzeug. Der Pilot sah uns nicht an und startete sofort den Motor. Tanya war wütend, als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass wir ins Dorf fliegen, hat sie einen ihrer Wutanfälle bekommen und ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, wie sehr sie mich damit langweilte. So langsam war ich ihren Charakter und ihre Dummheit wirklich Leid und mir wurde bewusst, was für eine dämliche Idee es gewesen war, sie mit in die Stadt zu nehmen. Tanya bedeutete mir nichts und ich hatte sie auch nicht mehr angefasst, ich hatte einfach keine Lust auf sie. Es war jetzt wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie aus meinem Leben verschwand.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich unbedingt mitnehmen willst." Sagte Tanya, als wir gelandet waren und ausstiegen.

„Hör auf zu meckern." Bemerkte ich gelangweilt, sie verschränkte wieder ihre Arme, drehte mir den Rücken zu und stapfte zum Haus.

„Danke." Sagte ich zum Piloten. „Ich melde mich, wenn wir wieder abgeholt werden wollen." Er nickte nur und machte sich gleich wieder für den Rückflug bereit, wärend ich zum Haus ging. Olga empfing uns freundlich, na ja, mich empfing sie freundlich, Tanya ignorierte sie einfach. Ich unterhielt mich kurz mit Olga und ging dann in das Zimmer, dass ich mit Bella geteilt hatte, als ich die Tür aufmachte, sah ich Tanya auf unserem Bett sitzen.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich kalt und lockerte meine Krawatte, ich hatte es so eilig gehabt, dass ich mich nicht mal umgezogen hatte.

„Auf dich warten." Sagte sie genervt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du in diesem Zimmer bist." Erklärte ich.

„Warum? Willst du nicht in diesem Zimmer bleiben?" Fragte sie.

„Wir gehen in mein altes Zimmer." Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging die Treppe herunter, sie hinter mir her.

„Stört es dich an sie zu denken?"

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Ja." Antwortete sie sich selber. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde es dich nicht stören, dass ich in dem anderen Zimmer bin. Du bist noch immer ein Weichei."

„Tanya..." Sagte ich warnend.

„Du ruhst dich besser etwas aus mein Schatz." Sagte sie zuckersüß. „Ich sag einem der Angestellten, dass sie die Koffer hochbringen sollen."

„Bring du sie rauf."

„Ich?" Fragte sie überrascht.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich grinsend. „Du bist doch eine Angestellte, genau wie die anderen."

„Aber..."

„Ich will, dass du in deinem alten Zimmer schläfst." Unterbrach ich sie und sie schnaufte. „Im Dienstbotentrakt, du bist nichts anderes als eine..."

„Hure." Unterbrach sie mich diesmal. „Das hast du ja jetzt klargestellt. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis Mr. Cullen." Knurrte sie und schlug dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und tauschte meinen Anzug gegen Jeans und ein schwarz-kariertes Hemd aus.

„Das steht dir gut." Hörte ich ihre Stimme, als ich kurz in den Spiegel sah. Das hatte sie an einen der wenigen glücklichen Tagen zu mir gesagt. Ich war ein Idiot, dass ich es zuließ, dass die Erinnerungen mir so zusetzten. Sie hatte mich belogen und das war die einzige Wahrheit und die durfte ich nicht vergessen. Sie hatte all meine Schranken eingerissen und sich danach über mich lustig gemacht. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf , ging dann nach unten und direkt zu den Ställen.

„Wo ist Demetri?" Fragte ich Seth.

„Demetri arbeitet nicht mehr hier." Antwortete der überrascht.

„Was?" Jetzt war ich überrascht. „Warum hat mich niemand darüber informiert?"

„Wir dachten das...Tanya das übernommen hat."

„Der Chef hier bin immer noch ich!" Sagte ich sauer. „Man hat mich über alles zu informieren, nur mich, verstanden?" Seth nickte nur und ich sagte ihm, dass er mir mein Pferd satteln sollte. Als er mir Trueno brachte, wieherte der und schüttelte begeistert seinen großen Kopf.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Flüsterte ich meinem Hengst ins Ohr und streichelte seine weiche Nase. „Bring mich zu den Swans." Forderte ich ihn auf und stieg in den Sattel. Trueno war natürlich auch während meiner Abwesenheit regelmäßig bewegt worden, aber man merkte auch ihm an, dass er sich freute seinen Reiter wieder zu haben. Er zeigte mir sein Temperament und wir galoppierten über die Felder. Wie ich das vermisst hatte, die reine Luft, die unbebauten Weiten und das Adrenalin, dass mir beim galoppieren durch die Adern schoss.

Wir kamen zum Tor der Hacienda Swan, dass seltsamerweise geschlossen war. Ich stieg ab, um es auf zumachen und es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, es war wie ausgestorben, was auf so einer großen Hacienda, mit so vielen Arbeitern, fast unmöglich war. Ich zog Trueno hinter mir her und konnte nicht glauben was ich sah, das große Haus schien verlassen zu sein, der Rasen war viel zu hoch und es sah alles irgendwie verstaubt aus.

„Hallo!" Rief ich und erwartete, dass mir irgendjemand antwortete, aber dem war nicht so. Die Fenster waren geschlossen und Vorhänge zugezogen, so dass es unmöglich war zu sehen, ob jemand im Haus war.

Ich stieg wieder auf und ritt zu den Häusern der Arbeiter, dort stieg ich wieder ab und wurde von den wenigen Leuten die ich sah, recht seltsam empfangen. Einige drehten sich weg und taten, als ob sie mich nicht gesehen hätten, andere warfen mir tödliche Blicke zu. Von weitem sah ich, wie ein Mädchen um die Ecke bog.

„Angela!" Rief ich, als ich sie erkannte. Sie drehte kurz den Kopf, sah mich wütend an und ging dann einfach weiter.

„Ich rede mit dir!" Rief ich und ging hinter ihr her, Trueno immer brav ab meiner Seite.

„Bleib stehen!"

„Was willst du?" Fauchte sie mich an, als ich sie an der Tür eines ziemlich kleinen Hauses eingeholt hatte. Sie stellte den Korb mit Wäsche ab und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie war wütend und ziemlich respektlos.

„Was ist mit der Hacienda los?" Fragte ich. „Ich komme gerade vom Haus und es ist völlig leer."

„Was hast du erwartet?" Antwortete sie mit einer Frage. „Was willst du? Uns auch noch rausschmeiße?"

„Angela..." Fing ich an, aber sie unterbrach mich sofort.

„Ist es das? Reichte es nicht, dass du Bella verjagt hast? Sind wir jetzt dran? Gut, behalte dein Land, ich lebe lieber in den Bergen, als das ich so jemandem wie dir etwas schulde!"

„Angela." Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe Bella nicht verjagt."

„Lügner!" Schrie sie. „Du hast es vielleicht nicht persönlich gemacht, aber du hast sie geschickt!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wer ist Sie?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm!" Sie bewegte ihre Schulter so, dass meine Hand herunterrutschte. „Tanya, von wem sollte ich sonst reden? Sie ist bei Charlies Beerdigung aufgetaucht und hat gesagt, dass du ihr die Hacienda geschenkt hast und das Bella und James gehen müssen."

„Tanya..." Murmelte ich und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Diese verdammte Hexe, ich hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass sie so etwas tun sollte und natürlich hatte ich ihr nie die Hacienda geschenkt. Angela sah mich fragend an .

„Was ist?" Fragte sie dann auch. „Du wirkst überrascht."

„Ich hab Tanya nichts geschenkt, dass würde ich niemals tun und genauso wenig würde ich Bella aus ihrem Haus werfen, es ist ihr Haus."

„Da hat Tanya aber etwas ganz anderes gesagt." Sagte Angela. „Sie hat sehr hässliche Sachen gesagt und das du willst, dass Bella das Haus und die Hacienda verlässt."

„Nein." Sagte ich entsetzt. „Glaub mir bitte Angela, dass würde ich..."

„Ich glaub dir nicht, du hast Bella so viel Leid zugefügt."

„Ich?" Fragte ich aufgebracht. „Sie hat mich betrogen!"

„Das stimmt nicht und nur ein Blinder wie du kann so etwas glauben. Bella ist zu so etwas gar nicht fähig." Behauptete sie überzeugt.

„Aber sie hat es getan."

„Jacob hat immer Recht gehabt, du hast Bella nie geliebt und sie hat alles ertragen, was du ihr angetan hast und auch das Getuschel und die Blicke der Leute, die glauben, dass sie nur aufs Geld aus war. Beinahe wäre ihre Freundschaft mit Jacob zerbrochen und das alles für einen Mann, der es nicht wert ist." Erklärte sie fest.

„Du hast keine Ahnung." Antwortete ich sauer. „Bella ist nicht die einzige die leidet."

„Aber sie hat mehr zu erleiden. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie jeden Tag ein klein wenig mehr gestorben ist und der Todesstoß war der Tod ihres Vaters. Bella gibt es nicht mehr, zumindest nicht die fröhliche und süße Bella, die wir alle gekannt hatten, sie ist innerlich tot, ausgetrocknet von den vielen Tränen die sie geweint hat." Bei Angelas Worten zog sich mein Herz zusammen, obwohl einige ihrer Worte für mich keinen Sinn ergaben, warum sollte Bella leiden, wo sie mich doch nicht liebte.

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte ich nur.

„Natürlich." Sagte sie sarkastisch. „Das schlechte Gewissen, nicht? Ich hoffe, dass du genauso unglücklich wirst wie Bella!" Ich sah sie wütend an, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie unglücklich ich war und das war nur Bellas Schuld.

„Das bin ich schon." Sagte ich, stieg wieder auf mein Pferd und galoppierte den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und es brach ein richtiges Gewitter los. Selbst der Himmel schien sauer auf mich zu sein. Wieder auf meiner Hacienda brachte ich Trueno in den Stall und ging dann direkt in mein Zimmer und fand dort ein Tablett mit meinem Essen auf dem Tisch, ich nahm an, dass Olga es mir herauf gebracht hatte, aber ich war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung zum essen.

Ich rief direkt den Piloten an und bat ihn, uns am nächsten Morgen wieder abzuholen, ich wollte keine Minute länger hier bleiben als nötig und ich musste wissen, ob der Detektiv schon etwas herausgefunden hatte. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Tanya.

„Tanya!"

„Was ist?" Fragte sie und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür ihres alten Zimmers. Ich stieß die Tür ganz auf und der Typ in ihrem Bett zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war einer der Arbeiter, der früher für Charlie gearbeitet hatte, aber ich konnte mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Er sah nervös zu Tanya, die nur in ein Bettlacken gewickelt war.

„Warum stürmst du hier so rein?" Fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Du!" Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Typen. „Verschwinde!" Er sprang schnell aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte aus dem Zimmer, als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre.

„Eifersüchtig?" Fragte Tanya lächelnd.

„Wie soll man auf etwas eifersüchtig sein, was man jederzeit haben kann." Antwortete ich lapidar und sie sah mich wütend an.

„Was willst du?"· Fauchte sie.

„Man hat mir erzählt, was du auf der Hacienda Swan abgezogen hast und ich will wissen, warum?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Sie versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen.

„Warum hast du behauptet, dass ich dir die Hacienda geschenkt habe?" Knurrte ich ungeduldig.

„Um dir einen Gefallen zu tun." Antwortete sie frech.

„Ich habe dich niemals um einen Gefallen gebeten."

„Aber du wolltest dich rächen und ich habe dir nur das zurückgeholt, was dir gehört...diese Hacienda gehört dir und nicht den Swans."

„Das ist etwas, was einzig und allein ich entscheide." Knurrte ich wütend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so sauer bist, ich wollte dich nur glücklich machen und dir helfen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und streichelte meine Brust.

„Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Warum kommst du nicht ins Bett." Sie ließ das Laken fallen und streichelte meine Brust. „Du bist verspannt und..."

„Ich hab keine Lust auf dich." Sagte ich kalt.

„Was für eine Neuigkeit!" Keifte sie los. „Du hast nie Lust auf nichts!"

„Wir fliegen Morgen zurück." Verkündete ich ihr.

„Ich bleib hier!" Fauchte sie.

„Oh nein, du bist eine Schlange Tanya und es gibt noch viel zu viele Sachen die du mir nicht erzählt hast und ich hoffe für dich, dass du sie mir erzählen wirst, bevor ich Bella finde. Hier wirst du nur noch mehr Unheil anrichten, du kommst mit und wirst dich bei Bella entschuldigen,sobald ich sie finde." Sagte ich fest.

„Im Leben nicht! Hörst du? Ich werde mich nie bei dieser dummen Kuh entschuldigen." Sie war rot vor Wut und ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen., ihr Haar war zerzaust und sie wirkte wie besessen.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du das tust, ich habe gesagt, dass du das tun wirst. Du hattest kein recht das zu tun, was du getan hast, du bist ein Nichts und ich bin es langsam Leid, dass zu wiederholen."

„Ich bleib hier!" Sagte sie wieder.

„Morgen früh kommt der Pilot und du solltest hier noch so viel Sex haben, wie du kriegen kannst bevor wir gehen, weil du in der Stadt, die Wohnung nicht mehr verlassen wirst!" Ich drehte mich um und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.

Am nächsten Morgen kam das Flugzeug und Tanya wehrte sich plötzlich nicht mehr gegen unsere Abreise, obwohl sie mich ignorierte und kein Wort mir mir sprach. Wieder in meiner Wohnung, verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg zu Jasper.

Bellas Pov.

Die Tage vergingen schnell, James ging jeden Tag zur Arbeit und an einigen Tagen kam er mit einer extrem guten Laune zurück, ich vermutete ein Mädchen hinter seiner guten Laune, aber bis jetzt hatte er mir noch nichts gesagt. Ich für meinen Teil hatte mit Victoria eine schöne Freundschaft geschlossen, sie kam jetzt fast jeden Nachmittag vorbei, ging aber immer, bevor James kam, dabei hätte ich die beiden zu gerne einender Vorgestellt. Ich fand, dass sie ein großartiges Mädchen war und wir lernten uns immer besser kennen. Sie erzählte mir, dass der Dr. Volturi sie ein wenig in die Arbeit einer Krankenschwester eingearbeitet hatte, sie dann aber die Arbeit aufgeben musste, weil ihr Stiefvater das nicht wollte.

Victoria redete nicht viel über ihren Stiefvater und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht gut behandelte und sie sogar manchmal schlug. Aber sobald ich versuchte mit ihr darüber zu reden, wechselte sie das Thema. Victoria half mir meistens mit meinem kleinen Garten und brachte ab und zu etwas Saatgut oder auch kleine Pflanzen mit, sie hatte ein Händchen dafür und es gedieh alles sehr gut.

Ich suchte noch immer Arbeit, aber keiner wollte eine schwangere Frau ohne Erfahrung einstellen. Und da ich eine Fremde war, misstrauten mir die Leute von vornherein. Während ich auf Arbeitssuche war, verkaufte ich einige Gläser Marmelade, die Leute bezahlten nicht viel, aber es war besser als nichts. Manchmal hatte ich den Doktor getroffen, aber er war immer ernst und etwas distanziert, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, da ich ihn manchmal dabei erwischte, wie er mich von weitem betrachtete. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich ein wenig an Jasper und ich vermisste alle so sehr. Gerne hätte ich Angela, Jacob, Jasper und Alice wiedergesehen, vor allem Alice.

„Bella!" Victorias Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hörst du mir zu?"

„Nein." Gab ich zu. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Das Alec noch immer keine neue Hilfe für seinen Haushalt hat und ich sicher bin, dass er dir den Job gibt, wenn du ihn fragst." Ich sah in ihr lachendes Gesicht, sie hatte sich in die Idee verrannt, dass ich dem Doktor gefiel, was einfach unmöglich war.

„Es ist schon spät." Sagte Victoria da. „Denk darüber nach, ja? Wir können Morgen zu ihm gehen."

„Du spinnst." Sagte ich nur und sie ging lachend davon.

James kam Heute ziemlich früh nach Hause, da er noch ins Dorf wollte, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Ich zog mich schnell um und begleitet ihn. Die Leute sahen uns wie immer seltsam an und ich fand es lustig, dass einige uns für ein Ehepaar hielten und ziemlich überrascht waren wenn ich ihnen erklärte, dass wir Geschwister waren. Von meiner Schwangerschaft war zum Glück noch nicht viel zu sehen und Victoria war sehr diskret, so das die Leute wenigstens nicht hinter unserem Rücken tuschelten.

James hatte uns ein Eis spendiert und als wir auf einer der Bänke am Marktplatz saßen, sah ich Victoria zusammen mit dem Doktor. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit ihr endlich meinen Bruder vorzustellen.

„Komm." Sagte ich zu James und stand auf, er sah mich verwirrt an, stand aber ebenfalls auf und kam hinter mir her.

„Hallo Vicky." Sagte ich, als ich bei ihr angekommen war, sie strahlte mich an, versteifte sich aber, als sie James sah, genau wie der Doktor.

„Hallo." Sagte sie steif.

„Guten Abend." Begrüßte uns der Doktor.

„Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns Morgen." Sagte Victoria und rannte regelrecht davon.

„Vicky!" Rief ich hinter ihr her, sie lächelte mich kurz an, bleib aber nicht stehen. Ich sah meinen Bruder an und sah, wie er Victoria konfus hinterher sah.

„Ist was passiert?" Fragte ich den Doktor, der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie hat wahrscheinlich etwas zu erledigen."

„Ja, dass wird es sein." Sagte ich und betrachtete meine Hände.

„Alec Volturi, es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Hörte ich und als ich auf sah, streckte der Doktor James die Hand hin.

„James Smith." Murmelte James und gab Alec die Hand.

„Es ist schön,endlich Bellas Mann kennen zu lernen." James und ich lachten.

„Was ist?" Fragte der Doktor verwirrt.

„Wir sind keine Ehepaar." Sagte ich und jetzt sah er uns überrascht an und ich beschloss, die Situation aufzuklären, bevor er noch falsche Schlüsse zog. „James ist mein Bruder, deswegen haben wir den gleichen Nachnamen, ich habe keinen Mann."

„Oh."

„Er ist gestorben." Sagte James schnell und ich sah ihn wegen dieser Lüge strafend an, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Geschwister?" Murmelte Alec und sah irgendwie erleichtert aus.

„Ja, Geschwister." Bestätigte James. „Warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Wegen nichts." Antwortete der Doktor.

„Es wird langsam dunkel, wir gehen besser nach Hause." Bemerkte James und ich nickte.

„Bis bald Doktor." Verabschiedete ich mich.

„Alec." Verbesserte er mich. „Mein Name ist Alec."

„Gut...Alec." Sagte ich und er strahlte mich an.

„Sie sind Doktor?" Fragte James und Alec nickte. „Das ist genial. Können sie die Kontrolle der Schwangerschaft meiner Schwester machen?"

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

„James." Schimpfte ich leise. „Der Doktor hat bestimmt viel Arbeit."

„Überhaupt nicht, ich kann dich gleich Morgen untersuchen, wenn du möchtest."

„Danke, aber eigentlich ist es nicht nötig, ich fühle mich gut." Erklärte ich.

„Das würde ich gerne selber feststellen." Antwortete er lächelnd.

„Der ist genauso stur wie du." Murmelte James und ich boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Also gut, ich komme Morgen in die Praxis."

„Das ist nicht nötig, ich komme zu dir nach Hause, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, wo wir wohnen." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ist schon gut Bella, ich werde da sein."

„Na dann bis Morgen." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn noch einmal an.

„Bis Morgen Bella." Sagte Alec und ging.

James legte mir seine Jacke um die Schultern, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen nach Hause. Ich verstand den seltsamen Wechsel im Verhalten von Alec nicht, zuerst war er immer so ernst und distanziert und jetzt wollte er sogar zu mir kommen. Aber jetzt war ich viel zu müde, um darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ich wollte nur schlafen.


	37. Grausame Absichten

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory is von lizzy90.

Grausame Absichten. Edwards Pov.

„Er erholt sich sehr schnell, jetzt braucht er nur noch den Stock." Sagte Carlisle und wir sahen beide Jasper entgegen, der auf uns zu kam. Seine Genesung ging schneller als alle erwartet hatten, satt der Krücken, benutzte er jetzt den Stock und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund war. Vielleicht würde Alice mich dann etwas weniger hassen, sie war dazu übergegangen, mich einfach zu ignorieren und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es schlimmer war von ihr angeschrien, oder einfach übergangen zu werden.

„Gibt es was neues von Bella?" Fragte Jasper, als er bei uns angekommen war. Alice kam auch zu uns, ignorierte mich und begrüßte Carlisle, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog.

„Noch nichts." Antwortete ich und sah Alice hinterher.

„Gib ihr Zeit." Sagte Jasper, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. „Das wir vorbeigehen, sie liebt dich, ist im Moment aber zu tiefst verletzt."

„Es ist Alice." Sagte ich. „Sie ist nun mal so...ich werde mich schon daran gewöhnen."

„Ja." Sagte Carlisle . „Es gibt da so einiges über das wir reden müssen Edward." Fügte er dann ernst hinzu.

„Und das wäre?"

„Tanya!"

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Alice hat mir erzählt, was Tanya gemacht hat." Erklärte Carlisle und sah mich strafend ich aus dem Dorf wiedergekommen war, war ich direkt zu Jasper gefahren und hatte ihm erzählt, was Angela mir gesagt hatte und das hatte ihm dabei geholfen, sich an einiges zu erinnern. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du sie noch immer als deine Geliebte behältst."

„Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte." Sagte ich fest.

„Ach nein?"

„Carlisle." Sagte ich müde und massierte mir die Schläfen. „Tanya hat so einiges getan und vieles davon, weiß ich noch nicht, deswegen kann ich sie noch nicht vor die Tür setzten. Außerdem muss sie sich noch bei Bella entschuldigen!"

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass eine Entschuldigung alles wieder ins Lot bringt?" Fragte Carlisle sauer.

„Nein, dass wird es nicht, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mich für ein Monster hält."

„Das tun wir schon." Sagte Alice und ging hinter uns vorbei in Richtung Küche.

„Danke." Sagte ich trocken,aber ich bekam von ihr mal wieder keine Antwort.

„Das stimmt." Sagte Jasper und stach in die Wunde. „Ehrlich gesagt, haben die meisten keine all zugute Meinung mehr von dir."

„Nur gut, dass ihr meine Familie seid." Schnaufte ich und Jasper lachte.

„Du musst zugeben, dass das was du getan hast nicht gerade gut gewesen ist, du hast dich Bella gegenüber wirklich wie ein Monster verhalten und sie hat alles Recht der Welt wütend auf dich zu sein und dir nie zu verzeihen. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so sein wird und du solltest zu Gott beten, dass sie dir nicht den Hals umdrehen wird." Erklärte er.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sagte ich und nahm meine Sachen.

„Ja ja, flüchte nur vor der Wahrheit." Spottete Jasper.

„Manchmal ist der Rückzug die beste Strategie." Und ging zur Tür, während Jasper lachte und ich war wirklich froh, dass es ihm wieder so gut ging und er mich nicht wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte, so wie die anderen es meistens noch taten.

Ich stieg ins Auto und fuhr in mein Büro, doch statt zu arbeiten, ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen. Die Tage waren vergangen, der Detektiv hatte noch keine Spur von Bella gefunden und ich wusste nicht wie ich mich dabei fühlen sollte, es war alles so widersprüchlich. Mein Herz sagte mir, dass ich Bella finden musste, dass es ihr vielleicht nicht gut ging und das, unabhängig von allem, dass Kind was sie in sich trug keine Schuld könnte es aufziehen und es wäre mein Kind,obwohl es nicht von meinem Blut war. Aber dann mischte sich mein Kopf ein und erinnerte mich an ihre Lügen und ihren Betrug...

„Mr. Cullen." Zafrinas Stimme holte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Mr. Cullen." Sie klopfte leicht an die Tür.

„Ja Bitte."

„Es tut mir Leid sie zu stören, aber in der Lobby ist eine junger Mann der darauf besteht, sie zu sehen." Erklärte sie und ich setzte mich auf.

„Wer ist es?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ein gewisser Jacob Black." Als sie seinen Namen nannte,kamen sofort wieder die Mordgelüste in mir hoch, genau wie an dem Tag,als ich ihn mit Bella in dieser Absteige gesehen hatte.

„Mr. Cullen?" Fragte Zafrina besorgt, aber ich hatte noch nicht so richtig assimiliert, das er hier sein soll.

„Was?"

„Jacob Black." Wiederholte sie und bestätigte mir, dass ich nicht verrückt war, zumindest noch nicht. „Er besteht darauf sie zu sehen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es ohne Termin unmöglich sei, aber er sagt, dass es sehr wichtig sei und er es ihnen persönlich sagen muss."

„Black..." Murmelte ich, was sollte dieser Hund von mir wollen? Mich auslachen? Mir berichten, wie glücklich er mit Bella war? Idiot! Sagte mein Gewissen. Sie ist nicht mit ihm zusammen.

„Lass ihn rein." Sagte ich nur.

„Die jungen Frauen auch?" Fragte sie. Er war nicht allein?

„Wer?"

„Miss Alice ist bei ihm und eine anderes Mädchen, von dem ich nicht weiß wie sie heißt." Erklärte sie und wartet auf meine Antwort. Alice? In meinem Büro? Und sie wollte mit mir sprechen? Das war seltsam, wo sie mich doch in olympischen Ausmaßen ignoriert hatte. Sie war hier, zusammen mit Black und einer Unbekannten.

„Bring sie in den Konferenzraum." Sagte ich nur, Zafrina nickte und ging dann hinaus. Ich stand auf, holte tief Luft und machte die Tür auf, die zum Konferenzraum führte. Es war ein schalldichter Raum und niemand würde hören könne, was hier drin gesprochen wurde.

Ich setzte mich an das Kopfende des langen Tisches,so wie ich es immer tat. Wenig später klopfte es und Zafrina machte die Tür auf, die erste die an ihr vorbeiging war Alice, dann kam Jacob und dann glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Hinter Jacob kam die perfekte Doppelgängerin Isabellas ins Zimmer. Sie hatte die gleichen dunklen Haare, die gleiche helle Haut, die gleiche Figur und sogar ihre Augen waren braun, wie die von Bella.

Sie war Bella sehr ähnlich und gleichzeitig doch nicht, ihre fehlte der besondere Glanz, den Bella hatte und der sie zu etwas ganz besonderem machte. Mein Atem stockte und ich konnte meine Augen nicht von diesem Mädchen nehmen.

„Edward!" Rief mich Alice und ich nahm für wenige Sekunden meine Augen von dem Mädchen, als ich sie wieder ansah, war sie hochrot und hatte sich fast komplett hinter Black versteckt.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Stammelte ich. „Was ist hier los und wer ist sie?"

„Ich glaube, du setzt dich besser." Sagte Alice und ich merkte erst jetzt, dass ich aufgesprungen war und einige Schritte auf das Mädchen zugemacht hatte, was Black dazu veranlasste, sich schützend vor sie zu stellen. Alice Blick sagte mir, dass es keine angenehme Unterhaltung werden würde.

„Was ist los Alice? Was machte er hier und wer ist sie?"

„Vanessa." Sagte ein dünnes Stimmchen, dass Mädchen hatte gesprochen, sie hatte eine sanfte Stimme, die aber nicht mit der von Bella zu vergleichen war.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht! Was willst du hier Black?" Fragte ich von oben herab. „Und mit ihr? Bist du Isabella so schnell Leid geworden?"

„Pass mal auf Cullen..." Knurrte Black und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber Vanessa legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest, er sah sie an und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Jacob schnaufte, blieb aber stehen.

„Jacob hat dir etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen." Erklärte jetzt Alice. „Etwas, was mit Bella zu tun hat."

„Weist du wo sie ist?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Nein." Antwortete er und seine Augen verdunkelten sich etwas, das Mädchen streichelte leicht seinen Arm und er lächelte sie an.

„Rede endlich und dann verschwinde wieder!"

„Edward!" Sagte Alice warnend. „Jacob ist hier, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun." Einen Gefallen? Mir? Was war mit ihr los? Jacob hatte mein Leben zerstört. „Hör ihm einfach zu." Ich sah Alice ungläubig an und war kurz davor sie anzuschreien, als die Stimme von Vanessa mich zurückhielt.

„Sie müssen uns anhören Mr. Cullen." Sagte sie flehend. „Bitte...es leiden so viele Menschen...wegen einer Lüge..." Ich sah sie an, ohne das ich auch nur das Geringste verstand und mein Schweigen veranlasste sie dazu weiter zureden.

„Es ist jetzt etwas mehr als vier Monate her, dass Tanya Denalie mich in meinem Dorf gefunden hat. Es ging uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt sehr schlecht, mein kleiner Bruder war sehr krank, mein Vater war vor kurzem gestorben, ich hatte niemanden mehr und..."

„Tanya?" Fragte ich konfus. „Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Lass sie einfach ausreden." Bat Jacob.

„Setzt dich." Forderte ich sie auf, als ich merkte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, sie nickte und wir setzten uns alle hin.

„Von welcher Lüge redest du?" Und was hatte Tanya schon wieder damit zu tun? Was würde ich noch alles über sie herausfinden?

„Tanya hat mich bezahlt, damit ich..."

„Damit du?" Fragte ich fast ängstlich, mein Herz schlug schnell und mir rauschte das Blut in den Ohren.

„Damit ich mit Jacob schlafe..." Sagte sie beschämt und sah fest auf den Tisch.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht." Sagte ich,langsam etwas genervt.

„Man bist du ein Idiot!" Rief Alice und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Tanya hat Vanessa bezahlt, damit sie sich für Bella ausgibt und Jacob täuscht, das Mädchen das du gesehen hast, war Vanessa und nicht Bella!" Schrie mir Alice wütend ins Gesicht.

„Nein." Sagte ich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich hab sie gesehen."

„Das war ich." Erklärte Vanessa. „Tanya hatte mir gesagt, dass es eine Überraschung für einen Freund sei und ich brauchte das Geld so dringend...zuerst wollte ich nicht, aber..."

„Warum!" Schrie ich und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Schrei sie nicht an!" Knurrte Jacob. „Die Arme hat wirklich schon genug zu ertragen."

„Du!" Ich zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du hast das alles gewusst?"

„Nein." Sagte Vanessa. „Er wusste von nichts, dass schwöre ich."

„Also Cullen, ich mach das hier nicht für dich und auch nicht für mich, ich mache es einzig und allein für Bella, sie leidet und ich bin schuld, ich kann es nicht erlauben, dass ihr Name durch etwas beschmutzt wird, das sie nicht getan hat." Erklärte Black sauer.

„Bitte." Mischte sich Vanessa wieder ein. „Ich habe es auch nicht gewusst, sonst hätte ich es nie getan."

„Aber du hast es getan!" Schrie ich. „Weißt du was dein Schweigen angerichtet hat?" Fragte ich sie und das Gewicht meiner Frage erdrückte mich fast. Ich hatte das geglaubt, was meine Augen gesehen hatten, aber sie hatten sich getäuscht und ich hatte das gesehen, was ich sehen wollte.

„Ich wusste das alles nicht." Sagte Vanessa leise. „Tanya hat mit gesagt, dass es ein Scherz für einen Jungessellenabschied sei und ich das Geschenk für einen guten Freund...ich brauchte das Geld so dringend."

„Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

„Das ist die Wahrheit, Tanya hat mir eine Haarspange gegeben, die ich „vergessen" sollte, sie hat mir auch ein Kleid und ein ganz bestimmtes Parfum gegeben." Erklärte Vanessa.

„Das muss alles eine Lüge sein." Sagt ich mehr zu mir selbst, ich konnte nicht glauben was sie mir da erzählte.

„Sie hat mich in euer Dorf gebracht und mich versteckt, bis der Moment gekommen war und dann...ist das passiert, wa sie ja jetzt wissen. Am nächsten Tag bin ich dann wieder in mein Dorf und sie hat mich bezahlt..."

„Und warum erzählst du mir das jetzt alles?!" Schrie ich sie wieder an.

„Edward!" Sagte Alice streng. „Lass sie ausreden."

„Jacob hat mich vor kurzem gefunden und mir alles erzählt...ich konnte es nicht einfach dabei belassen, nicht nachdem ich so viel Leid zugefügt hatte, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte..." Mein Kopf war kurz vorm platzten, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein ich hatte es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, dass machte alles keinen Sinn. Was für ein krankes Hirn..? Tanya!

„Komm!" Sagte ich und nahm die Hand von dem Mädchen.

„Wohin?" Fragte sie ängstlich und stand auf.

„Du wirst es Tanya ins Gesicht sagen, mal sehen was sie dazu sagt!" Sagte ich fest.

„Nein!" Jacob sprang auf. „Das muss sie nicht tun!"

„Ich machs." Kam es von Vanessa. „Wenn Sie das überzeugt, werde ich es tun. Ich kenne Bella nicht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie durch meine Schuld erleiden musste." Ich zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter mir her.

„Du tust ihr weh Edward!" Rief Alice und kam hinter uns her, meine Angestellten sahen uns neugierig hinterher.

„Habt ihr nichts zu tun?" Knurrte ich sie an und sofort gingen sie wieder an die Arbeit.

„Mr. Cullen, ihre..." Rief Zafrina.

„Sag sie ab!" Sagte ich nur und drückte ungeduldig auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls. Ich ging mit Alice und den Mädchen rein. „Kommst du nicht?" Knurrte ich Black zu, der stieg ohne ein Wort ein und sah auf meine Hand an Vanessas Arm.

„Lass sie los." Sagte er und als ich sie losließ, flüchtet sie sofort und stellte sich hinter Jacob.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, was ihr mir erzählt habt." Murmelte ich.

„Klar, es ist einfacher zu glauben, dass Bella dich betrügt und das Kind nicht von dir ist." Sagte Black sarkastisch.

„Hallt die Klappe!" Sagte ich, ich wollte das nicht hören. „Es ist alles deine Schuld du Hund!"

„Ja, ich bin schuld, aber du auch." Sagt er und zog Vanessa in seine Arme. Der Fahrstuhl kam unten an und sobald die Tür aufging, stürmte ich raus und zu meinem wartenden Auto, Zafrina war wirklich sehr effizient.

„Wo soll es hingehen?" Fragte der Fahrer, sobald wir im Auto saßen.

„Zu meiner Wohnung und zwar schnell!" Der Fahrer gab Gas und wir legten den Weg zu meiner Wohnung in absolutem Schweigen zurück und sobald der Wagen vor meinem Haus hielt, sprang ich raus und rannte regelrecht auf die Tür zu. Die anderen kamen hinter mir her und wir warteten ungeduldig auf den Fahrstuhl.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, fanden wir Tanya im Wohnzimmer, sie saß auf dem Sofa und lass eine Zeitschrift..

„Da bist du ja." Trällerte sie zuckersüß. „Und in Begleitung." Fügte sie hinzu, als sie Alice sah. „Wie schön dich zu sehen liebste Schwägerin."

„Hexe." Zischte Alice und Tanya lächelte, bis sie auch Jacob und Vanessa sah.

„Warum?" Fragte ich nur.

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte sie unschuldig und stand auf.

„Ich weiß alles Tanya...alles!"

„Und ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du das getan hast."

„Ich hab nichts gemacht."

„Natürlich hast du das." Kam es jetzt von Jacob. „Es hat keinen Sinn das du es abstreitest, sie hat uns alles erzählt." Er zeigte auf Vanessa.

„Ich hab dieses Mädchen noch nie gesehen." Spielte Tanya weiter die Unschuldige. „Gott, er hat mit Isabella geschlafen und jetzt will er auch uns trennen Schatz."

„Du bist eine Schlange!"

„Edward..."

„Du hast das alles geplant, stimmts?" Wollte ich wissen. „Das war deine Rache dafür, dass du für mich nur ein Zeitvertreib warst."

„Edward." Sagte sie wieder.

„Du hast dieses Mädchen angeheuert und sie bezahlt, damit sie sich für Bella ausgibt. Warum?"

„Das stimmt nicht Edward." Sagte sie gespielt entsetzt. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst Schatz, so was würde ich nie tun."

„Verdammte Hexe!" Knurrte ich. „Wie kannst du es wagen, dass abzustreiten? Sie ist hier, ich kann sie sehen."

„Sie haben dich angelogen Edward." Sie machte einen Schritt au mich zu.

„Lasst uns bitte allein." Bat ich die anderen.

„Nicht Edward." Sagte Alice.

„Bitte Alice, nur ein paar Minuten."

„Mr. Cullen." Meldete Vanessa sich da zu Wort. „Sie hat es getan, dass schwöre ich."

Alice führte Jacob und Vanessa in mein Zimmer und warf mir noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zu machte.

„Warum?" Fragte ich wieder. „Ist es meine Schuld? Beneidest du Bella so sehr, dass du ihr Leben wolltest?"

„Ich hab doch nichts getan." Sagte Tanya wieder, kam zu mir und legte mir ihre Hände auf die Brust. „Was würde ich damit gewinnen?"

„Sag du es mir!"

„Du liegst völlig falsch Edward, ich habe Vanessa für nichts bezahlt, ich sehe sie Heute zum ersten mal." Sagte sie mit Unschuldsmiene, ich sah sie kalt an.

„Du hast Recht." Sagte ich und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Jemand hat mir viele Lügen erzählt."

„So ist es." Sagte sie zufrieden.

„Und zwar du!" Sie sah mich konfus an. „Ich habe niemals ihren Namen erwähnt." Sagte ich nur und ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„Lass mich erklären...Bitte." Ich packte ihre Handgelenke und schob sie etwas von mir weg.

„Was willst du mir erklären?!" Schrie ich außer mir. „Wie du alles geplant hast? Wie du dich gefühlt hast, als ich Bella raus geworfen habe? Was willst du mir erklären?!"

„Ich hab es nur für dich getan." Sagte sie frech und ich sah rot.

„Verdammte Hure!" Schrie ich und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, ich hatte noch nie eine Frau geschlagen, musste aber zu meiner eigenen Schande gestehen, dass es ausgesprochen befriedigend war es bei Tanya zu tun, sie hatte mir alles genommen.

„Ich drehe dir den Hals um Tanya! Warum hast du das getan?!"

„Weil sie es nicht verdient hat!" Schrie sie hysterisch. „Weil sie alles hatte, was ich immer haben wollte und sie nichts davon verdient hat!"

„Sie hat mich niemals angelogen!"

„Hat sie doch! Erinnerst du dich nicht? Sie hat ihren Knecht geliebt bevor du gekommen bist und früher oder später hätte sie dich betrogen, ich hab es nur beschleunigt." Erklärte sie frech.

„Ich hab dir geglaubt!" Ja, ich war so ein Idiot. „Du verlogenen Schlange!" Ich ging drohen auf sie zu und sie versuchte mir zu entwischen, aber ich packte sie und schubste sie aufs Sofa.

„Lass mich los!" Schrie sie. „Sie hat es verdient! Sie hat meine Rache verdient!"

„Ich liebe sie!" Schrie ich ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte mich weg zudrücken. „Ich werde sie finden und du wirst ihr alles sagen und dich entschuldigen!"

„Niemals!" Sie grub mir ihre Fingernägel ins Gesicht und sich zischte vor Schmerz, sie nutzte das aus, um zu flüchten, doch ich bekam ihren Knöchel zu fassen und warf sie au den Boden. Sie schlug mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht und rannte dann weg, ich rannte hinter ihr her und wich der Lampe aus, die sie nach mir warf. Sie schaffte es bis in ihr Zimmer und sie versuchte die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen, aber ich stieß die Tür auf und dabei warf ich Tanya auf den Boden.

„Schlange!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Es ist nicht nur meine Schuld, du hast alles geglaubt...es war so einfach." Wütend sah ich sie an und sie schien es zu genießen. „Der dummer Edward Masen, der nie seine Unsicherheiten überwunden hat, der immer Angst davor hatte seine Gefühle zu zeigen, damit sie keiner mit Füßen tritt, wie es sein Vater getan hat." Erstaunt sah ich sie an, sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst wer ich war und sie deutet meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass ich dich nicht wiedererkannt habe? Du bist der Sohn von Anthony Masen!"

„Halt die Klappe!" Knurrte ich und sie lachte.

„Wir sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich." Sagte sie lachend. „Du bist viel zu weich und dumm, Isabella hätte dich früher oder später eh verlassen. Bastards wie wir haben nichts, selbst unsere Väter haben uns verstoßen."

„Halt die Klappe!" Schrie ich wieder und ging auf sie zu.

„Das ist es was du bist, ein Bastard und du hast nichts gutes im Leben verdient!" Schrie sie mich an, ich sah rot, legte meine Hände um ihren Hals und drückte einfach zu. Sie zappelte unter meinen Händen und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber ich war stärker. Sie musste bezahlen, für mich, für Bella und für mein Baby.

„Edward! Nicht!" Rief jemand, aber ich war außer Kontrolle und drückte immer fester zu.

„Sie ist es nicht wert Edward, lass sie los." Hörte ich wieder, aber an das einzige an das ich denken konnte, war das Gesicht von Bella, als ich sie aus dem Haus geworfen hatte und wie sehr sich sie gedemütigt hatte. Ich liebe dich, hatte sie mir gesagt und ich hatte ihr nicht geglaubt.

„Jetzt ist gut!" Jemand packte meine Hände und zog sie von Tanyas Hals fort. „Sie ist es nicht wert,denk an an Bella." Mein Griff wurde schwächer und Tanya fing wild an zu husten. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Du bist so lächerlich." Tanya lachte sarkastisch und hustete dann wieder. „Es war alles so einfach...so einfach."

„Halt endlich dein verdammtes Schandmaul!" Schrie Alice und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Das beste von allem ist, dass auch du jetzt nichts mehr hast Edward! Dein Schicksal ist es, für immer allein zu sein!" Schrie Tanya.

„Nein Edward, hör nicht auf sie." Sagte Alice, kam zu mir und streichelte beruhigend meinen Arm.

„Sie wird dir nie verzeihen, dafür werde ich sorgen, sie wird dir nie verzeihen, dass durch deine Schuld ihr geliebter Papi gestorben ist."

„Ich bring dich um." Sagte ich nur und wollte mich wieder auf sie stürzen, doch Jacob hielt mich zurück, wären Alice Tanya am Arm packte und aus dem Zimmer zog.

„Gott." Murmelte ich, als Jacob mich aufs Bett setzte. „Sie hat mich nie angelogen...Bella hat mich nie betrogen..." In meinen Ohren rauschte es und ich fühlte mich,als ob ich keine Kraft mehr hätte. Isabella war völlig unschuldig, sie hatte nie etwas falsches getan, aber ich schon. Ich hatte ihr misstraut, sie vorschnell verurteilt und sie würde mir nie verzeihen. Ich hatte alles gehabt und jetzt hatte ich nichts, weil ich auf eine Person gehört hatte, die mit grausamer Absicht alles zerstört hatte.

„Beruhige dich Edward." Alice kniete sich vor mich. „Wir werden sie finden Edward."

Ich hatte meine eigenen kleine Familie verstoßen,mein Baby, ich hatte nicht die Schwangerschaft zusammen mit Bella durchlebt, sie nicht lachen sehen,ihren Bauch wachsen...

„Sie hasst mich Alice und sie wird mir nie verzeihen." Sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Doch das wird sie." Sagte Alice überzeugt. „Du wirst dich vielleicht etwas vor ihr im Dreck wälzen müssen, aber sie wird dir verzeihen. Isabella liebt dich." Da war ich mir nicht so sicher, ich hatte sie gedemütigt, sie angeschrien und alles Menschenmögliche getan, damit sie mich hasst. Und das tat sie, dass hatte ich in ihren Augen gesehen, als ich sie aus dem Haus geworfen hatte.

„Nein..."

„Du musst dich jetzt erstmal ausruhen und ich werde dich mit nach Hause nehmen." Sagte Alice bestimmt.

„Ich muss sie finden." Sagte ich und stand auf. Ich musste meine Bella finden,ihr alles erklären und sie auf Knien anflehen mir zu verzeihen. Ich würde alles tun,damit ich meine kleine Familie wieder bekam.


	38. Alec

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Alec. Bellas Pov.

„Geht es ihr gut?" Fragte James besorgt und ich verdrehte die Augen, Alec war, wie er versprochenen hatte, zu mir gekommen und hatte mich untersucht und jetzt, eine Woche später, hatte ich schon wieder einen Termin bei ihm. Ich fühlte mich gut und lächelte, als Alec das bestätigte.

„Es geht ihr ausgezeichnet." Sagte Alec und strahlte mich an, ich senkte beschämt den Blick. Alec war sehr nett, aber ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass die Männer mich so , „er" hatte es bis jetzt nur getan.

„Bella?" Ich sah auf.

„Was ist?"

„Nicht, du warst nur in Gedanken versunken." Ich wurde rot und stand auf, um nicht mehr den forschenden Blicken des Doktors ausgesetzt zu sein. James lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, er war schon seit ein paar Tagen merkwürdig traurig und ich wusste nicht warum.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, wir haben viel Arbeit auf der Hacienda." Erklärte James und verabschiedete sich von uns.

„Pass auf dich auf." Rief ich ihm hinterher und er nickte.

„Er liebt dich sehr." Bemerkte Alec.

„Wir haben nur noch uns." Antwortet ich.

„Ja." Sagte Alec nur.

„Hast du Victoria gesehen?" Fragte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist seltsam, ich hab sie schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte ich und schüttete uns etwas Limonade ein.

„Ich habe sie auch im Dorf nicht gesehen, ich war sogar bei ihr zu Hause, aber auch da war sie nicht. Zuerst wollte ich auf sie warten, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie Probleme mit ihrem schrecklichen Stiefvater bekommt." Sagte er.

„Ja, er ist ein fürchterlicher Mann." Bemerkte ich.

„Mehr als das und ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie Victorias Mutter sich auf ihn hatte einlassen können, man sieht ihm schon von weitem an, was für ein Mensch er ist." Er ballte seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten.

„Du magst ihn nicht." Stellte ich fest.

„Ich hasse ihn und es ist eine Schande, dass so ein guter Mensch wie Victoria mit ihm zusammenleben muss."

„Aber sie will ihn auch nicht verlassen." Murmelte ich. „Ich hab ihr schon oft gesagt, dass sie das tun soll, er...schlägt sie, aber sie wechselt immer das Thema wenn ich sie darauf anspreche..." Sofort bereute ich, dass ich so etwas privates aus dem Leben meiner neuen Freundin erzählt hatte. Victoria hatte sich in mein Herz gestohlen und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr jemand weh tat. Manchmal erinnerte sie mich an Alice, nur das Alice nie zulassen würde, dass ihr jemand weh tut, aber darin ähnelte Victoria mir, sie war manchmal einfach zu schwach.

„Das habe ich auch schon versucht." Sagte er resigniert. „Aber sie hat solche Angst vor ihm und sie vertraut niemandem, ich hatte ihr schon angeboten, in mein Haus zu ziehen, aber sie hat Angst, dass er mir etwas tun könnte."

„Die Arme." Sagte ich und sah auf die Uhr, es war schon neun Uhr und ich sollte besser ins Dorf gehen und mich nach Arbeit umsehen. „Es ist schon spät." Bemerkte ich und Alec stellte lächelnd sein Glas auf den Tisch.

„Hast du noch zu tun?" Fragte er. „Stehle ich dir deine Zeit?"

„Nein, es ist nur...ich muss ins Dorf und..."

„Arbeit suchen?" Ich nickte.

„Bella." Sagte er zögernd. „Du könntest...nur wenn du willst natürlich..." Er wirkte etwas nervös. „Für mich arbeiten."

„Für dich?"

„Ich bin fast nie zu Hause, es wäre eine einfache Arbeit, du müsstest dich nur um das Essen kümmern und vielleicht manchmal in der Praxis helfen."

„Wäre ich so was wie deine Assistentin?" Fragte ich, er lachte und wirkte plötzlich so jung, nicht das er alt war, aber seine ernste Art, ließen ihn manchmal so wirken.

„So was in der Art." Antwortete er. „Ich könnte dir die Grundbegriffe der Medizin beibringen, so wie ich es bei Victoria gemacht habe."

Ich wollte schon immer studieren, immer, aber nach dem Betrug von Onkel Marcos, musste ich meinen Traum aufgeben und mich um die Hacienda kümmern. Wenn ich das Angebot von Alec annehmen würde, würde es mich meinem Traum etwas näher bringen. Medizin hatte mich zwar nie interessiert, aber ich würde etwas neues lernen. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Victoria Recht hatte, gefiel ich Alec und ich wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, weil eins wusste ich genau, ich würde mich nie wieder verlieben können. Niemals!

„Und?" Fragte er und sah mich fest ich ja sagen würde,könnte ich James etwas entlasten und gleichzeitig etwas neues lernen.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur und er strahlte mich an.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, ich bin ein netter Chef." Sagte er lachend.

„Danke Alec... für alles was du für uns tust, ich weiß das du eigentlich niemanden brauchst der dir hilft, aber..."

„Und wer sagt das?" Fragte er und nahm seinen Koffer. „Die meisten Menschen mischen sich nur gerne in das Lebe der anderen ein und ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist und das gefällt mir so an dir."

„Wann soll ich anfangen?" Fragte ich, um von meinen roten Wangen abzulenken.

„Morgen wäre perfekt, ich komme dich abholen." Sagt er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh nein." Antwortete ich sofort. „Das wirst du nicht tun, ich komme zu dir."

„Aber mein Haus ist auf der anderen Seite des Dorfs und du brauchst mehr als eine halbe Stunde, ich hole dich ab." Sagte er.

„Alec, dass geht doch nicht..."

„Blödsinn, ich bin dein Chef, du musst also tun was ich dir sage." Bemerkte er und ging zu seinem Auto. „Morgen um acht bin ich hier." Er stieg ins Auto und fuhr los, ich sah ihm seufzend hinterher, er konnte wirklich verdammt stur sein.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich damit etwas Marmelade zu kochen,damit ich sie am nächsten Tag im Dorf verkaufen konnte.

„Hallo." Hörte ich irgendwann hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Victoria und James in der Tür stehen.

„Na endlich." Sagte ich erleichtert. „Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Ich ging auf sie zu.

„Tut mir Leid."Murmelte sie,sah mich aber nicht richtig an.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte James da ernst.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, nichts." Antwortete Victoria schnell.

„Doch ist es und zwar ein Missverständnis das so groß ist wie die ganze Welt!" Rief James frustriert.

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich und sah meinen Bruder verwirrt an.

„Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich mit Victoria ausgegangen, ich wusste nicht, dass sie das Mädchen ist, von dem du gesprochen hast und als wir sie, zusammen mit dem Doktor im Dorf getroffen haben, fand ich das eine gute Gelegenheit, sie dir vorzustellen, aber die junge Dame zog es vor, einfach zu verschwinden." Erklärte er und ich verstand noch immer nichts.

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre ich nie mit ihm ausgegangen." Sagte Victoria schnell.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte ich konfus.

„Du bist meine Freundin und ich wusste nicht..."

„Ich verstehe noch immer nichts." Unterbrach ich sie.

„Victoria glaubt, dass wir verheiratet sind." Schnaufte mein Bruder, ich sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an und lachte dann los.

„Wie kommst du den darauf?" Fragte ich lachend. Victoria sah erst mich an und dann James, der sah sie mit dem typischen „ Ich hab es dir doch gesagt" Blick, an.

„Es stimmt also? Ihr seid Geschwister?" Fragte sie ungläubig.

„Natürlich sind wir Geschwister."

„Aber ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich!" Rief Victoria erstaunt.

„Ey!" Sagte ich gespielt sauer. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass James die hellen Locken unserer Mutter geerbt hat." Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte. James lachte und umarmte mich.

„Sei nicht eifersüchtig, du bist die Schönste der Familie." Ich lachte und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst aus wie Mama, nur mit dunklen Haaren." Spottete er und Victoria lächelte endlich etwas.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, ich war davon überzeugt, dass James dein Mann ist." Sagte sie.

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Du bist immer so reserviert und ich hab mich nicht getraut." Gab sie zu.

„Und du?!" Ich boxte James gegen die Schulter. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit jemandem triffst?" Fragte ich empört.

„Sie wollte das nicht." Sagte James schnell und zeigte auf Victoria, die sofort rote Wangen bekam.

„Ich hatte Angst, du weißt ja wie mein Stiefvater ist und dann dann dachte ich, dass er dein Mann sei und nur ein Abenteuer mit mir wollte und..."

„Sie hat mich die letzten Tage einfach ignoriert." Sagte mein Bruder anklagend. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du meine Schwester bist, aber sie wollte mir nicht glauben. Natürlich war es einfach zu glauben, dass James ein Bastard ist, der seine Frau betrügt." Mein Bruder machte einen erbärmlichen Versuch, Victorias Stimme nachzuahmen und Victorias Wangen wurden wieder rot.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt das es mir Leid tut." Brummelte sie.

„So, jetzt setzt euch erstmal hin, ich mach uns einen Kaffee, ich habe gerade ein paar frische Magdalenas fertig und wir haben da so einiges zu besprechen." Brachte ich die Sache auf den Punkt, die beiden gehorchten sofort und wir verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags mit einer äußerst vergnüglichen Unterhaltung.

James erzählte mir, wie auf der Hacienda Montero, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mit Victoria zusammengestoßen war, sie der ganzen Länge nach im Dreck landete und er vom ersten Augenblick an begeistert von ihr gewesen war, obwohl sie das ganze Gesicht voller Erde gehabt hatte.

Ich liebte es, meinen Bruder frisch verliebt zu sehen, er hatte, Dank Tanya, lange Zeit nicht an die Liebe geglaubt und ihn jetzt so zu sehen, macht auch mich glücklich. Obwohl Victoria schon so einiges mitgemacht hatte, war sie noch immer ein nettes und umgängliches Mädchen, dass manchmal verdammt naiv sein konnte.

Sie erzählten mir, dass James sie einmal vor ihrem Stiefvater verteidigt hatte und sie deswegen nicht öffentlich zusammen sein könnten. Ich versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihren Stiefvater verlassen sollte und einfach zu uns ziehen sollte, damit er ihr nichts mehr tun konnte, aber sie wollte nicht.

„Es stört dich wirklich nicht?" Fragte Victoria, als James für einen Moment den Raum verließ.

„Was?"

„Das ich mit deinem Bruder zusammen bin." Sagte sie leise.

„Ich freue mich darüber, sehr sogar." Sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand in meine. „Du bist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen und es gibt niemanden bessern für meinen Bruder."

„Wirklich?"

„Selbstverständlich." Versicherte ich ihr. „Mein Bruder hat schon so einiges mitgemacht und ich kann dir eins versichern, er hat schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so gelächelt wie Heute. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund, scheinen wir genau das richtige Dorf ausgesucht zu haben und es scheint alles nur besser zu werden, Dank dir und Alec."

„Alec?" Fragte sie und ich wusste eigentlich auch nicht, warum ich ihn erwähnt hatte.

„Er ist ein guter Mensch und ich werde für ihn arbeiten." Erklärte ich.

„Das ist genial!" Rief sie begeistert., wir blieben noch lange zusammen sitzen und als es schon ziemlich spät war, brachte James Victoria nach hause und obwohl sie sich erst sträubte, gab sie dann doch nach. Als er wieder kam, erzählte er mir, wie gut er sich mit Victoria fühlte und das es ganz anders war als mit Tanya. Ich freute mich, dass mein Bruder sich endlich wieder verliebt hatte und dann noch in jemanden so besonderen wie Victoria.

„Wie gefällt es dir?" Fragte Alec während er mir sein Haus zeigte und es war ein wirklich schönes und gemütlich eingerichtetes Haus. Die Küche war fast größer, als das Haus in dem James und ich lebten.

„Es ist hübsch." Sagte ich begeistert. „Und der Garten ist einmalig schön."

„Ja." Sagte er leise. „Das bist du." Ich versteifte mich.

„Bitte?" Fragte ich nervös.

„Ich hab gesagt, das Haus ist schön." Murmelte er, aber ich war sicher, dass ich mich nicht verhört hatte. „Soll ich dir auch die Praxis zeigen?" Sagte er, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Ja, es ist bestimmt interessant die Praxis nicht als Patient zu sehen." Antwortete ich. „Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser." Alec lachte.

„Wie der Großteil der Leute." Sagte er."Es ist Ok, wenn du mir nicht in der Praxis helfen möchtest."

„Das ist es nicht, ich hab...na ja, nicht die besten Erinnerungen an Krankenhäuser, aber ich glaube es ist Zeit, neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen." Erklärte ich und Alec lächelte mich an.

„Neue Erinnerungen, dass gefällt mir." Sagte er. „Es ist eine gute Art anzufangen."

„Was anzufangen?" Fragte ich und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich verstehe mich." Sagte er dann.

„Also manchmal macht du mir Angst Alec." Murmelte ich und er lachte.

Alec führte mich zu seiner Praxis, in der ich zwar schon einmal gewesen war, an die ich mich aber nicht mehr so wirklich erinnern konnte. Sie war tadellos aufgeräumt, genau wie sein Haus und alles sah sehr professionell aus. Er zeigte mir wo alles war, wo die gängigsten Medikamente standen und wo das Verbandszeug war. Als mir plötzlich der Geruch von Alkohol in die Nase stieg, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht, seit neuestem wurde mir von dem Geruch schlecht.

„Du wirst nichts machen was mit Alkohol zu tun hat." Bemerkte er lachend und ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Jetzt arbeitete ich schon zwei Wochen für Alec und wir waren jetzt ein eingespieltes Team. Am Anfang hatte sich James zwar dagegen gesträubt, dass ich arbeitete, aber Alec hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass ich keine schweren Arbeit ausführen würde.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich Alec, als ich sah, wie müde er auf seinem Stuhl saß. Diese Woche hatte er viel zu tun gehabt, weil das halbe Dorf sich an schlechtem Fleisch den Magen verdorben hatte. Er hatte sich sogar eine Erkältung eingefangen, weil er mitten in der Nacht in die Häuser gerufen worden war und nachts war es noch immer verdammt kalt.

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte er und als ich ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog, lachte er und sagte. „Ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Leg dich etwas hin, ich habe eine Hühnersuppe gekocht, die ist gleich fertig."

„Du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter, die hat auch immer gesagt, es gibt nichts, was eine gute Suppe nicht heilen kann." Murmelte er und ich sah ihn vergnügt an.

„Dann weißt du ja Bescheid, ab ins Bett und ich bring dir gleich die Suppe."

„Ja Mama." Spottete er, stand aber gehorsam auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Alec war wirklich ein guter Mann, er bezahlte mich gut,obwohl ich wirklich nicht viel zu tun hatte, den obwohl ich immer maulte, half er mir bei allen Hausarbeiten. Ich mochte es wenn er lachte, aber tief in seinen Augen war eine Traurigkeit, die dann ganz offensichtlich wurde, wenn wir über mein Baby sprachen.

Er hatte mich noch nicht viel über mein bisheriges Leben gefragt und auf anraten von James, hielt ich die Lüge von Edwards Tod aufrecht, ich konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, dass er mich fand. Das Telefon schellte plötzlich und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja bitte?" Meldete ich mich.

„Alec?" Fragte eine männliche Stimme.

„Der Doktor ist im Moment nicht zu sprechen, kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

„Sagen sie ihm, dass sein Onkel Caius angerufen hat und er zurückrufen soll." Befahl er regelrecht.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Antwortete ich, aber er hatte schon aufgelegt. „Blödmann." Murmelte ich und legte auch auf.

Ich ging wieder in die Küche und füllte die, mittlerweile fertige Suppe, in zwei Suppentassen und rief nach Alec, der antwortete nicht und ich nahm an, dass er noch schlief. Ich sah kurz in seinen Kalender und als ich sah, dass er keine weiteren Termine mehr hatte,ließ ich einfach schlafen. Ich aß meine Suppe und machte mich dann daran, die Küche wieder aufzuräumen. Als er sich nach einer Stunde noch immer nicht rührte, beschloss ich, ihn zu wecken, damit er etwas aß.

„Alec?" Ich klopfte an seine Tür, aber er rührte sich nicht und ich machte vorsichtig die Tür auf. „Alec?" Er lag in seinem Bett und ich ging zu ihm, seine Stirn war nass vor Schweiß und als ich meine Hand darauf legte merkte ich, dass er kochte.

„Alec!" Ich rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter.

„Bella..." Murmelte er leise.

„Du hast Fieber." Erklärte ich. „Was soll ich machen?"

„Meine Tasche..." Ich holte seine Tasche und machte sie auf, damit er mir zeigen konnte, was er brauchte. Ich gab ihm die Tabletten und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser, damit er sie nehmen konnte.

„Geh nicht." Murmelte er, als ich das Glas auf seinen Nachttisch stellte. „Geh nicht."

„Ich bin hier Alec." Sagte ich beruhigend und er machte die Augen wieder zu, ich deckte ihn zu und blieb bei ihm, bis es klopfte.

Ich ging zur Tür, es waren Victoria und James, die mich abholen wollten, ich erklärte ihnen die Situation und sie bleiben bei uns. Victoria übernahm es, Alec kalte Wickel zu machen, während ich ihnen schnell etwas Suppe warm machte, da sie beide von der Arbeit kamen.

„Es ist schon spät." Sagte James, nachdem sie gegessen hatten.

„Ja, ich muss nach Hause." Sagte auch Victoria und James schnauft.

„Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen." Bemerkte ich. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Aber..."

„Es ist Alec, es wird mir nichts passieren."

„Ich bleibe auch, ich bring nur schnell Victoria nach Hause." Sagte James.

„James..."

„Nicht mal das darf ich tun?" Fragte er sauer.

„James." Schimpfte ich. „Nicht hier, Alec ist krank."

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte Victoria und die Beiden gingen aus dem Zimmer. James kam wenige Minuten später allein zurück und schien jetzt schlechte Laune zu haben, er hatte anscheinend mit Victoria diskutiert.

„Leg dich hin." Sagte ich zu James. „Ich bleib bei ihm, du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Aber..."

„Du musst Morgen früh arbeiten, ich wecke dich, wenn was ist." Er ließ sich überzeugen und ging ins Wohnzimmer während ich es mir auf dem Sessel bequem machte, der neben dem Bett von Alec stand. Er sah so jung aus, so verletzlich, so wie...er ist nicht Edward, sagte eine Stimme in mir.

„Heidi..." Murmelte Alec plötzlich und ich dachte, dass er aufgewacht sei, doch er schlief noch tief und fest. „Heidi..." Murmelte er wieder, ich setzte mich zu ihm aufs Bett und strich ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn, während er immer wieder diesen Namen sagte.

Wer diese Heidi wohl war, seine Freundin vielleicht? Eigentlich wusste ich nicht viel von ihm, nur das er vor ein paar Jahren ins Dorf gezogen war und keiner so genau wusste, wo er eigentlich herkam.

„Heidi...Amor..." Also doch seine Freundin, der Arme, ich wusste genau was es hieß, wenn man nicht bei seinen Lieben sein konnte, aber manchmal war es einfach besser so, in meinem Fall war es zumindest so. Edward und ich hatten uns gegenseitig nur weh getan, wir waren einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt, dass hatte ich nur leider zu spät begriffen.

„Bella..." Sagte er plötzlich leise und seine Augenlider flatterten, sein Fieber war noch immer sehr hoch und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, er war schließlich der Arzt.

„Ich bin hier." Sagte ich und nahm seine Hand, er drückte meine Hand fest.

„Verlass mich nicht...Bitte..."

„Ich bleibe hier Alec." Versicherte ich ihm, er ließ meine Hand nicht los und schlief wieder ein. Mir bleib nichts anderes übrig, bei ihm sitzen zu bleiben, bis auch ich irgendwann einschlief.


	39. Blind

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Blind. Bellas Pov.

Die Sonne weckte mich, doch als ich die Augen aufmachte, wusste ich erst nicht wo ich war, verwirrt sah ich mich um. Dann erkannte ich das Zimmer und merkte, dass ich im Bett von Alec lag, aber er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Schnell stand ich auf und als ich die Tür aufmachte, stieg mir frischer Kaffeeduft in die Nase und ich hörte jemanden summen.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich, als ich in die Küche kam und Alec am Herd stehen sah.

„Guten Morgen Bella." Sagte er fröhlich.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen." Sagte ich vorwurfsvoll. „Geht es dir besser?"

„So gut wie noch nie." Antwortete er lächelnd. „Danke das du geblieben bist."

„Dafür sind Freunde da."

„Ja, Freunde." Sagte er weniger fröhlich, vielleicht sah er mich nicht als seine Freundin.

„Wie schön, dass es dir besser geht." Sagte ich. „Ich muss jetzt erstmal nach Hause und mich umziehen."

„James ist zu euch nach Hause und hat dir ein paar Sachen gebracht, wenn du willst, kannst du hier duschen." Erklärte Alec.

„Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein." Murmelte ich unsicher.

„Wir sind Freunde, nicht?" Fragte er, jetzt wieder etwas fröhlicher. „Und Freunde sind füreinander da."

„Ja." Antwortete ich und nahm dann all meinen Mut zusammen. „Alec?" Er sah mich fragend an. „Wer ist Heidi?" Er ließ die Tasse fallen, die er gerade aus dem Schrank genommen hatte und ich bereute meine Frage sofort.

„Wer hat dir von ihr erzählt?" Fragte er und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht..."

„Wer Bella?" Fragte er etwas lauter.

„Niemand, du hast im Schlaf ihren Namen gesagt." Erklärte ich leise.

„Ich?"

„Du hattest hohes Fieber...es tut mir..." Ich drehte mich um und wollte aus der Küche gehen, als seine Stimme mich aufhielt.

„Heidi war meine Frau." Erklärte er leise.

„Du musst mir nichts..."

„Sie ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben." Redete er weiter. „Sie und mein Baby sind bei einem Unfall gestorben und ich bin gefahren..." Er sagte es so voller Schmerz, dass ich meine Augen schloss. „ Ich hab sie getötet."

„Alec." Ich macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Sag so was nicht."

„Aber es stimmt." Murmelte er. „Ich bin gefahren und...ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das andere Auto hergekommen ist...ich hab nur den Aufprall gespürt...Heidi ist bei dem Unfall gestorben und mein Baby wenig später im Krankenhaus...ich hab sie getötet..."

„Oh Alec." Ich umarmte ihn fest und er seufzte, nach einer Weile setzten wir uns aufs Sofa und er erzählte mir seine Geschichte.

Er hatte Heidi schon von klein auf gekannt, sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und hatten sich später ineinander verliebt, sie war sein ein und alles gewesen, als er sie verloren hatte, hatte er alles verloren.

Von diesem Tag an, waren Alec und ich unzertrennlich, so was wie beste Freunde. Er fing an mir viel von sich und seinem Leben zu erzählen, etwas was ich leider nicht tun konnte. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Vater, von James und fühlte mich fürchterlich schlecht, als ich ihm wieder die Lüge von Edwards Tod erzählte. Ich wollte es nicht tun und fühlte mich als ob ich sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde, aber ich wollte auch nicht für immer in diesem Dorf bleiben und sollte all zu tiefe Freundschaften vielleicht vermeiden.

Die folgenden Tage waren wundervoll, es wurde langsam richtig Sommer und es wurde schön warm. James und Victoria wirkten sehr verliebt, obwohl sie regelmäßig diskutierten. James wollte, dass sie ihren Stiefvater verließ, aber sie weigerte sich, sie hatte solche Angst vor ihm und ich verstand nicht, warum.

„Hallo." Ich drehte mich um und in der Tür stand Alec, er hatte mir wieder einen Strauss weißer Rosen mitgebracht, wie er es seit einigen Tagen regelmäßig zu tun pflegte.

„Eugenia wird dich noch anzeigen, weil du ihre ganzen Rosen klaust." Sagte ich und er lachte.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie für dich sind und sie hat gesagt, dass ich so viele nehmen kann, wie ich will." Erklärte er schelmisch grinsend.

„Blödmann." Lachte ich, er stellte seine Tasche ab und kam zu mir, um mir die Blumen zu geben.

„Danke." Ich nahm sie und suchte eine passende Vase. „Das Essen ist fertig, die Wäsche gewaschen und gebügelt, brauchst du sonst noch was?" Er seufzte und sah mich seltsam an.

„Ja." sagte er dann. „Setzt dich bitte und hör mir einfach nur zu, bevor du etwas sagst." Ich sah ihn besorgt an, nickte dann aber und setzte mich hin, er setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Du..." Fing er zögernd an. „Du weißt, wie wichtig du für mich geworden bist..." Oh nein, lass es nicht das sein, was ich befürchtete.

„Alec..."

„Du hast es versprochen."

„Das ist nicht einfach." Murmelte er und holte tief Luft. „Du wirst bestimmt glauben, dass ich verrückt bin...und vielleicht bin ich das auch, aber...ich kann es nicht länger verbergen." Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. „Du gefällst mir Bella...sehr sogar...das Wort gefallen, drückt nicht alles aus, was ich für dich empfinde."

„Ich..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte, ich mochte ihn, er war ein guter Freund und etwas ganz besonderes für mich, ich hatte ihn gern aber mehr nicht. Ich stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah in den Garten, er kam zu mir, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und drehte mich um.

„Du bist das Beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist...du bist ein ganz besonderer Mensch." Er umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ich lehnte mich an ihn, warum musste alles so verwirrend sein? Er nahm seine Lippen von meiner Stirn und ich wich etwas von ihm zurück, er sah mich an und ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen, so drehte ich mich wieder zum Fenster.

„Bella..." Er legte sein Arme um mich und sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Gab ich zu, ich hatte es zwar irgendwie kommen sehen, aber nicht so früh, nicht solange ich noch etwas für...so konfus war.

„Red mit mir." Bat er. „Red mit mir Bella, ich bin hier."

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für alles, aber..."

„Was ist?" Fragte er. „Ist es wegen ihm? Liebst du den Vater deines Babys noch immer?" Fragte er fast ängstlich. Ich hasste es zu lügen und fühlte mich schlecht dabei, Alec hatte mir fast alles von sich erzählt und mir vertraut.

„Alec...ich..."

„Das ist nicht wichtig." Sagte er und drehte mich wieder um, ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und hasste mich selber, weil ich ihm nicht geben konnte was er brauchte. Er war aufmerksam, liebevoll, wohlerzogen, zärtlich und wollte mich und auch mein Baby. Er war der perfekte Mann. „Ich werde alles tun, damit du mich lieben kannst, ich weiß, dass es weh tut und kann dir nicht versprechen, dass der Schmerz je weggeht...ich denke jeden Tag an sie, aber der Schmerz wird erträglicher...mit der Zeit."

„Alec..." Er lächelte mich an. Ich könnte ihn lieben, ich könnte es zumindest versuchen, er wollte mir alles geben und verlangte nichts von mir.

„Bitte Bella, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und ich könnte dir helfen, Edwards Tod zu überwinden." Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte, so lange schon hatte niemand mehr seinen Namen ausgesprochen. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn sehr geliebt hast, aber..." Ich konnte ihn nicht weiter anlügen, nicht ihn.

„Alec...es gibt vieles, dass du nicht von mir weißt, wenn du alles erfährst, könntest du deine Meinung über mich ändern." Erklärte ich langsam.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas das erreichen könnte." Antwortete er überzeugt.

„Ich muss es dir erzählen."

„Das ist nicht nötig, deine Vergangenheit..."

„Ich muss, ich kann dich nicht anlügen."

„Aber..." Er sah mich konfus an.

„Du musst es wissen Alec und obwohl ich dich sehr lieb habe, kann ich dir nicht geben was du verdienst."

„Bella..."

„Edward..." Als ich seinen Namen aussprach, zog sich meine Brust zusammen. „Er lebt." Murmelte ich und Alecs Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von verwirrt zu tief traurig, seine Augen wurden dunkler und er setzte sich auf den ersten Stuhl, den er erreichen konnte.

„Was?" Ich seufzte, dass würde ein langes Gespräch werden, auch ich setzte mich hin.

„Mein richtiger Name ist Isabella Cullen."

„Was?" Fragte er wieder.

„Das ist eine von den Sachen, die du nicht weiß."

„Erzähl es mir." Bat er.

Ich seufzte und fing mit dem Tag an, an dem die Cullen in unser Dorf gekommen waren, ich erzählte ihm alles, vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag. Als ich ihm von Edwards unbegründetem Misstrauen und seinem Rauswurf erzählte, kamen mir die Tränen, ich erinnerte mich an jedes seiner hässlichen Worte, seinem kalten Blick und wie er die Vaterschaft seines Kindes anzweifelte. Ich erzählte ihm auch von dem Tod meines Vaters und Tanyas Besuch bei seiner Beerdigung.

„Deswegen konnte ich dir nicht sagen, wer ich wirklich bin, ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass er mich findet." Sagte ich zum Abschluss.

„Das alles ist schwer zu assimilieren." Er stand auf und lief in der Küche hin und her. „Ich...wie dumm..."

„Alec..."

„Ich bin nur überrascht, dass ist alles." Sagte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid Alec, ich wollte dir nie weh tun. Ich hab dich wirklich gern und du bist ein ganz besonderer Mensch für mich."

„Und du bist alles für mich Bella." Sagte er und mein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ich die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht sah.

„Ich wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, wenn ich das getan habe, war es nicht mit Absicht."

„Du hast gar nichts getan, der einzige der da etwas falsch interpretiert hat, war ich." Sagte er.

„Ich..."

„Ich muss einen Moment alleine sein." Unterbrach er mich. „Ich werde etwas raus gehen." Er nahm seine Schlüssel und seinen Hut.

„Ich verstehe." Sagte ich, aber er drehte sich nicht mehr zu mir um, ich sah ihm nach und seufzte. Ich hatte ihm weh getan, aber es war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für mich, dass ich ihm endlich alles erzählt hatte und er jetzt wusste, warum ich seine Gefühle nie erwidern konnte, ich würde nie wieder frei sein und auch nie wieder lieben können.

„Das tust du nicht." Hörte ich die Stimme von Alec plötzlich wieder hinter mir. „Du verstehst mich nicht."

„Alec..." Wieder fing ich einen Satz an, den er mich nicht zu ende bringen konnte.

„Ich bin derjenige, der all das fühlt, es ist mein Herz, dass beschlossen hat dich zu lieben...nach so langer Zeit." Er seufzte. „Du bist die Frau die ich liebe."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Mir nicht." Antwortete er. „Weil du die mutigste und hübscheste Frau bist, die ich kennen."

„Alec." sagte ich traurig. „Ich kann..."

„Sag nichts." Unterbrach er mich wieder. „Egal was du sagst es wird nichts an dem ändern, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich weiß, dass man dir sehr weh getan hat Bella und das dein Herz langsam heilt, ich bin schließlich Arzt." Versuchte er zu scherzen und ich lächelte leicht. „Lass mich dich heilen." Bat er . „Ich weiß, dass ich das kann, wenn du mich lässt."

„Nein Alec, ich..." Überrascht brach ich ab, als er mich um die Taille packte und mich an sich zog, mein Bauch sorgte für einen kleinen Abstand zwischen uns.

„Gib mir einfach nur eine Chance Bella."

„Mein Herz ist kaputt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder so sein kann wie früher." Ich sah ihm in die Augen und sah so viel Liebe darin, dass es mich überwältigte, er war ein wunderbarer Mensch und es wäre eine Freude ihn zu lieben, nur das ich viel zu verletzt war um es zu tun. Ich durfte sein Leben nicht durch falsche Hoffnungen ruinieren.

„Ich liebe dich Bella." Ich versteifte mich, er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und plötzlich war ich ihm so nahe, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten. „Lass mich dich einfach heilen, unabhängig davon, ob du mich liebst oder nicht."

Er beugte sich weiter herunter und legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine, zuerst reagierte ich nicht, mein Kopf und mein Herz fochten einen Kampf aus. Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass ich mich gehen lassen sollte, dass Alec ein wunderbarer Mann war, er liebte mich, mein Baby, er hatte genauso gelitten wie ich und würde mir nie weh tun. Mein Herz dagegen sagte mir, dass es nicht richtig war, dass ich ihn nicht liebte, dass ich ihm nur weh tun würde und dass ich mich ihm nie ganz hingeben würde, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass „Er" mich längst vergessen hatte.

Alec übte etwas mehr Druck aus und ich reagierte, ich wollte nicht mehr denken, ich wollte nur etwas spüren, was mich daran erinnerte, dass auch ich lieben konnte, ohne mich schuldig zu fühlen, weil der den ich liebte, mich nie geliebt hatte.

Edwards Pov.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Hörte ich die sanfte und besorgte Stimme von Esme, ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und tat, als ob ich schlafen würde, ich wollte jetzt nicht reden.

„Er ist eingeschlafen." Antwortete Alice, sie war seit Gestern nicht von meiner Seite gewichen. Jacob und Vanessa hatten mir alles erzählt und ich konnte nicht glauben, wie dumm ich gewesen war, ich hatte an Bella gezweifelt, an ihrer Liebe und es musste eine völlig Fremde kommen, damit ich begriff, was für ein Idiot ich doch war. Jacob hatte mir erzählt, was wirklich passiert war und das Bella ihm immer gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht liebte.

„Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Junge." Die müde Stimme Esmes unterbrach meine Gedanken,damit ich mich neuen widmen konnte. Dieser Hund von Black hatte mir auch erzählt, was er Bella fast angetan hätte und ich hatte einfach zugeschlagen, solange bis ich müde geworden war.

Ich verstand plötzlich so vieles, was ich vorher völlig falsch interpretiert hatte. Ich war der dumme Idiot, wegen dem Bella so viel hatte leiden müssen, aber ich war so blind gewesen, zu blind um glücklich zu sein. Bella hatte mir bedingungslos ihre Liebe angeboten und ich hatte sie einfach genommen, ohne ihr etwas zurückzugeben.

Jetzt hatte ich genau das was ich verdient hatte, Schmerz, Angst und ich war allein. Würde ich Bella je wiedersehen und meinen Sohn oder meine Tochter kennenlernen?

„Er wird sich wieder erholen." Sagte Esme, aber ich war mir da nicht so sicher, nicht bis ich Bella wieder bei mir hatte.

„Hoffentlich." Sagte Alice leise. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass...das Bella ihm verzeihen wird, aber..." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich bete zu Gott, dass wir sie finden."

„Alice."

„Ich könnte so etwas nicht verzeihen." Sagte sie noch leiser, sie wollte mich anscheinend nicht wecken. „Ich glaube nicht das...nein..." Ich fühlte mich bei ihren Worten wie ein Bastard.

„Hoffen wir, dass Bella es kann, sie hat ein großes Herz und sie liebt Edward sehr." Sagt.e Esme hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt." Murmelte Alice und dass hoffte ich auch.

Sie wird dir nie verzeihen Edward, dafür werde ich sorgen. Die Worte von Tanya hallten in meinem Kopf wieder, ihr Spott und die Befriedigung in ihrem Gesicht, als sie mich einen Bastard nannte. Sie hatte meine Schwächen von Anfang an erkannte und sie ausgenutzt. Sie hatte mich wie einen kleinen Jungen beeinflusst und benutzt und das schlimmste war, dass ich es zugelassen hatte.

Ich hatte mich wieder der König der Welt gefühlt, das alles kontrollierte, dabei war ich nur ein Figur in ihrem kranken Schachspiel gewesen, mit dem sie sich an den Swan rächen wollte und ich hatte ihr dabei geholfen. Ich hatte einen Engel zerstört und ohne es zu wissen, hatte ich ihr ihren Vater geraubt.

Tanya hatte mit hämisch zugerufen, dass sie bei Charlie gewesen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Hacienda jetzt ihr gehören würde und wenn Jacob nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie in diesem Augenblick wirklich umgebracht. Ich befürchtete, dass Tanyas Aktion Charlies Herzinfarkt ausgelöst hatte und wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass dem wirklich so war, würde es kein Pardonmehr für sie mehr geben.

„Komm." Sagte Esme. „Lassen wir ihn noch ein wenig ausruhen."

Sobald ich hörte, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernten und sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte ich mich um und starrte an die Decke. Der Druck auf meiner Brust wurde immer stärker und das Gefühl der Schuld immer größer. Tanya hatte recht, ich war genau wie sie, auch ich hatte mich nur durch meine Wut und meine Eifersucht lenken lassen.

Ich musste sie finden, egal wie lange es dauerte und welche Anstrengung es mich auch kosten würde. Ich musste sie finden und sie anflehen, darum betteln, dass sie mir verzieh, sie bitten wieder zu mir zurückzukommen. Ohne sie war ich ein Nichts, sie war alles für mich. Sie war mein Leben.


	40. Eine neue Spur

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Eine neue Spur. Edwards Pov.

Jacob und Vanessas waren wieder ins Dorf gefahren, um von da aus weiter nach Bella zu suchen, während ich auf neue Information meines Detektivs wartete. Es war jetzt sechs Monate her, dass sie das Dorf verlassen hatte und drei seitdem ich die ganze Wahrheit wusste, wir hatten nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort gefunden. Ich vermisste sie jeden Tag etwas mehr und die Angst wuchs in mir, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte, ihr oder meinem Baby. Ich würde die Geburt meines Kindes verpassen, nicht sehen, wie er oder sie zum ersten mal in die Welt blickte, nicht sehen wie Bella es fütterte, es nicht halten...

„Edward?" Sagte Jasper hinter mir, ich seufzte, stellte Bellas Foto wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch und drehte mich zu ihm. Nachdem Jasper wieder völlig gesund geworden war, war er wieder zurück in die Firma gekommen und er war derjenige, der mir am meisten bei allem half. Er animierte mich und ermunterte mich immer wieder dazu weiterzumachen, genau wie Alice. Aber ich wusste genau das, sollte ich Bella finden, nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher, sie hasste mich, davon war ich überzeugt.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich Jasper.

„Geht es dir gut?" Wollte er wissen und ich nickte. Er setzte sich seufzend auf den Stuhl an meinem Schreibtisch. „Alice ist auch sehr traurig, der Detektiv hat nichts neues."

„Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Sagte ich frustriert. „Ich hab sie so verletzt und sie ist, wo auch immer hin geflüchtet." Ich massierte meinen Nacken, der mir weh tat, genau wie mein Herz. „Ich habe jetzt genau das was ich verdient habe, sie hatte es mir gesagt, sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich es bereuen würde."

„Edward..."

„Sie hat mir an diesem Abend gesagt...sie hat mir geschworen, dass sie nichts schlechtes getan hatte." Ich seufzte. „Warum musste ich so blind sein?!" Schrie ich und schlug auf den Tisch, meine Kaffeetasse fiel um und ich sah zu, wie der Kaffee auf den Teppich tropfte.

„Ist alles Ok Mr. Cullen?" Zafrina steckte erschrocken ihren Kopf zur Tür herein, Jasper antwortete für mich und Zafrina ging wieder.

„Beruhige dich Edward, sonst wirst du noch dein Büro zertrümmern." Versuchte er zu scherzen.

„Ich muss sie finden Jasper...jeder Tag...jede Minute...verliere ich sie mehr."

„Wir werden sie finden." Sagte Jasper zuversichtlich. „Wenn wir nur eine winzige Spur hätten, aber sie haben nicht mehr Familie und..." Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an etwas.

„Sie haben einen Onkel!" Rief ich. „ Marcos...Bella redet nicht gern über ihn."

„Wie seltsam, Alice hat mir nichts davon gesagt." Murmelte Jasper nachdenklich.

„Die Swans reden nicht über ihn, es gab da wohl ein Problem, er hat sie betrogen,oder so was ähnliches." Erklärte ich.

„Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht nicht suchen, wenn es da ein Problem gab, wird er uns nicht viel weiterhelfen können." Bemerkte Jasper.

„Jede noch so kleine Spur könnte helfen." Wiedersprache ich ihm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Bella jemanden mehr hasst als mich."

„Da muss ich dir widersprechen, sie hasst Tanya noch mehr." Jasper stand auf. „Ich werde den Namen an den Detektiv weitergeben, heißt er Swan?"

„Ich glaube schon." Ich versuchte mich an mehr Details zu erinnern. „Bella hat mir nur gesagt, dass er ihr Onkel ist, keine Ahnung ob von Mütterlicher oder Väterlicher Seite."

„Ok." Sagte Jasper nur.

„Es ist zumindest eine neue Spur." Sagte ich hoffnungsvoll, Jasper nickte und ging.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und fing sofort wieder an zu grübeln. Es gab so viele Dinge die ich nicht von Bella wusste und sie nicht von mir. Ich hatte ihr nie von meinem Vater erzählt, ich hatte ihn erwähnt, ihr aber nie wirklich von ihm erzählt. Ich hatte immer versucht das Thema Anthony Masen zu vermeiden.

Ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn, weil er mich zu dem gemacht hatte was ich jetzt war, ein unsicherer Mann, der nicht dazu in der Lage war, die Liebe seiner eignen Frau zu sehen. Ich hasste ihn, weil meine Mutter wegen ihm gelitten hat und wegen vielem mehr. Doch trotz allem konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, an die Zeit zu denken, als ich sechs Jahre als gewesen war und es für mich die glücklichste Zeit meiner Kindheit gewesen war. Meine Mutter hatte eine Zeit lang nicht geweint und Masen war, für kurze Zeit, der beste Vater der Welt für mich gewesen.

Ich betrachtete wieder das Foto von Bella, dass auf meinem Schreibtisch stand, ich hatte es ein paar Tage nachdem ich die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, mit in mein Büro gebracht und dieses Foto sorgte irgendwie dafür, dass ich mich Bella näher fühlte.

„Ich werde dich finden." Murmelte ich und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über das Foto, es war eine schwarzweiß Aufnahme von ihr, auf der sie vor ihrer Hacienda im Gras saß, sie sah so glücklich aus und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass es wieder so sein würde...ich brauchte nur eine Chance...

„Mr. Cullen?" Zafrinas Stimme die aus der Gegensprechanlage kam, ließ mich aufschrecken.

„Was ist?"

„Mr. Volturi ist hier." Antwortete sie. Verdammt,den Termin hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Bitte ihn rein." Sagte ich und versuchte mich auf die bevorstehende Besprechung zu konzentrieren. Es klopfte leicht an der Tür und Zafrina führte meinen Besuch herein.

„Guten Tag." Sagte ich und versuchte freundlich zu sein,mein Leben war eine Katastrophe, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass alles andere auch den Bach herunter ging. Ich versuchte schon seit langer Zeit, dass die Volturis in meine Geschäfte investierten, sie waren sehr einflussreich und der beste Einstieg, den ich in Italien haben könnte, wenn ich dort Geschäfte machen wollte.

„Guten Tag." Antwortete die beiden Unisono.

„Setzen sie sich bitte." Sie nickten und setzten sich vor meinen Schreibtisch. Der ältere von beiden musste Caius sein und der jüngere sein Neffe.

„Ich bin Edward Cullen." Stellte ich mich vor und gab Caius die Hand.

„Sehr erfreut Mr. Cullen, ich bin Caius und das ist mein Neffe Alec." Ich gab auch Alec die Hand und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er besonders fest zudrückte.

„Wir sind sehr an einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen interessiert." Sagte Caius, während Alec mich fest ansah und ich glaubte, so etwas wie Wut auf mich zu sehen, was eigentlich unmöglich war, da wir uns Heute das erste mal sahen. Ich schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite und versuchte mich auf meine Geschäfte zu konzentrieren.

Die Italiener waren nicht einfach und es war schwierig mit ihnen ins Geschäft zu kommen. Während ich Caius die Vorteile unserer möglichen Geschäftsverbindung darlegte, stand Alec auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Ein beeindruckende Aussicht." Sagte Alec hinter mir. „Nachts muss sie atemberaubend sein."

„So ist es." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah, wie er auf das Foto von Bella starrte.

„Ihre Schwester?" Fragte er steif.

„Meine Frau." Antwortete ich und ich sah etwas merkwürdiges in seinen Augen auf blitzen.

„Darf ich?" Fragte er und griff gleichzeitig nach dem Bild. Nein Idiot, dass ist meins! Wollte ich schreien, aber das würde kein guter Anfang sein.

„Bitte." Antwortete ich stattdessen und seine dürren Finger hoben den Bilderrahmen an. Ich beobachtet ihn und es machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in mir breit, ich wollte ihm das Foto wegnehmen und ihm zu schreien, das es meins ist.

„Sie ist hübsch." Sagte Alec. „Sehr hübsch und noch sehr jung."

„Ja, sie ist ein paar Jahre jünger als ich." Antwortete ich leicht genervt, der Idiot war genauso alt wie ich, oder sogar etwas älter.

„Und haben sie Kinder?" Das war ein Tiefschlag.

„Nein." Antwortete ich kalt.

„Es wäre eine wunderbare Idee, wenn wir zusammen Abendessen würden, meinst du nicht Onkel? So könnten wir ihre schöne Frau kennenlernen." Schlug er vor.

„Das wir leider nicht möglich sein." Antwortete ich abweisend. „Meine Frau befindet sich im Moment auf Reisen." Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber ich konnte diesen Alec nicht ausstehen.

„Oh, wie schade." Sagte Alec und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, dass diese Besprechung ihr Ende fand. Ich redete noch ein wenig mit Caius und er schien ein großes Interesse an unserer Zusammenarbeit zu haben. Die ganze Zeit über ließ mich Alec nicht aus den Augen und sah mich manchmal so an als ob er mir am liebsten umbringen würde, unsere Abneigung schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.

„Dann sehen wir uns also am Freitag und ich werde die notwendigen Papiere vorbereiten." Sagte ich zum Abschluss.

„Es wird nur mein Onkel da sein, aber er hat alle Vollmachten um mein Geld in das zu investieren, was er für richtig hält." Erklärte Alec etwas hochnäsig.

„Stimmt ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass du wieder in dieses gottlose Kaff und zu deiner Bel..."

„Es ist schon spät." Unterbrach Alec seinen Onkel abrupt. „Wir gehen besser." Caius verdrehte nur die Augen und stand auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich und irgendwie hinterließen sie einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei mir.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich im Büro und dann musste ich mich wieder meiner Familie stellen. Alle versuchten mir zu helfen, ich war ihnen dankbar dafür, aber es war auch irgendwie anstrengend, weil ich nie Antworten auf ihre Fragen hatte.

Als ich nach Hause kam, begrüßte ich nur Esme und ging dann direkt auf mein Zimmer, dort arbeitetet ich einfach weiter. Es war der einzige Weg, damit ich nicht komplett unterging, mich in meine Arbeit zu stürzen und so nicht immer nur an Bella zu denken.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte ich nach genau dem gleichen Schema, jetzt war ich wieder auf meinem Zimmer und sah noch ein paar Papiere durch, als Jasper seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckte.

„Mr. Volturi ist da." Verkündete er, Carlisle hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, Caius zu uns nach Hause zum Abendessen einzuladen und ich hatte nichts dagegen gehabt. Ich stand auf und ging hinter Jasper her in den Garten, wo der Tisch für uns gedeckt war.

Wir verbrachten das Abendessen in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre, da mir Caius ohne seinen merkwürdigen Neffen viel sympathischer war. Er war zwar kein besonders fröhlicher Mensch, aber sehr intelligent und ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Nach dem Kaffee zog sich meine Familie zurück und ich bat Caius in das kleine Büro, dass Carlisle mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„Ist das ihre Frau?" Fragte er überrascht, als er Bellas Foto auf dem Schreibtisch sah, in meinem Büro hatte nur Alec das Bild gesehen.

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Isabella, aber sie wird lieber Bella genannt." Fügte ich automatisch hinzu.

„Bella?" Fragte er und ich nickte. „Das ist das zweite mal in dieser Woche, dass ich diesen Namen höre." Jetzt war ich überrascht, vor allem von der Art wie er das sagte.

„Wirklich?" Fragte ich und diesmal nickt er.

„Die kleine Freundin von meinem Neffen heißt auch so." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. „Bella." Sagte er und schnaufte dann. „Wegen ihr will er unbedingt an diesem gottverlassenen Ort bleiben."

Konfus sah ich ihn an und brauchte einen Moment um das gehörte zu assimilieren. Bella? Meine Bella? Sollte das möglich sein? War dieser Alec deswegen so merkwürdig gewesen? Das wäre ein Erklärung.

„Bella und wie weiter?" Fragte ich lauter, als es die gute Erziehung zuließ, Caius sah mich forschend an, antwortete mir aber sofort.

„Bella Smith."

„Smith?" Murmelte ich, dass hörte sich so falsch an, so ausgedacht. Sollte der Detektiv Bella deshalb nicht gefunden haben, hatte sie sich einfach einen falschen Namen zugelegt? Das war eine Möglichkeit, der ich sofort nachgehen musste.

„Ja, Smith." Sagte Caius.

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte ich und sprang auf. „Jasper wir mit ihnen die Papiere durchgehen." Ich rannte förmlich aus dem Zimmer und rief nach Jasper.

„Edward?" Jasper kam mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir.

„Ich muss weg." Rief ich ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. „Kümmer dich um unseren Gast."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und rief direkt den Piloten an, ich hatte so oft um ein Zeichen gebetet und das musste es jetzt sein. Bella Smith, dass konnte nur meine Bella sein und ich würde sie jetzt endlich finden, davon war ich überzeugt.

Bellas Pov.

„Nervös?" Fragte Victoria plötzlich hinter mir und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Etwas." Antwortete ich und sie kicherte.

„Es ist doch nur Alec, du musst nicht nervös sein." Sagte sie lapidar und ich seufzte.

Alec war vor einer Woche in die Stadt gefahren, um seinen Onkel zu besuchen und er würde Heute wiederkommen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich wirklich nervös war. Wir hatten jeden Tag miteinander gesprochen, aber es war nicht dasselbe, wie ihn hier bei mir zu haben. Es war seltsam und konfus...wie so viele Sachen an die ich nicht denken wollte.

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen." Sagte Victoria beruhigend. „Alec weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst und wie es aussieht, ist er bereit dir alles zu geben was du brauchst." Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Rosen, die auf fast jedem Tisch standen.

Alec hatte mir versprochen, mir Zeit zu geben und mich um eine Chance gebeten, um mir zu zeigen, dass wir mehr sein konnten als nur Freunde. Ich hatte natürlich nein gesagt, ich konnte es nicht, ich liebte ihn nicht und er hatte jemand besseren verdient. Aber er hatte nur gesagt, dass er es schaffen würde mich zu erobern und er versuchte es jeden Tag,mit immer neuen Überraschungen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich falsche Hoffnung auf etwas macht, was wahrscheinlich nie passieren wird." Gab ich zu und Victoria sah mich verständnisvoll an. Ich hatte ihr meine Geschichte erzählt, die wirkliche Geschichte und das hatte unsere Freundschaft noch vertieft und sie war jetzt fast wie eine Schwester für mich, so wie Alice es gewesen war.

„Er liebt dich Bella."

„Aber ich erwarte das Baby eines anderen." Sagte ich ernst.

„Und?" Fragte sie. „Du bist die mutigste Frau die ich kenne, die stärkste, du hast mich akzeptiert, ohne das dich meine Vergangenheit interessiert hat und..."

„Du bist die Freundin meines Bruders und meine Freundin, du bist eine ganz besonderer Mensch Vicky." Unterbrach ich sie.

„Du bist speziell und man kann es Alec nicht übel nehmen, dass er sich in das alles verliebt hat." Sagte sie und ich verdrehte nur die Augen, dann hörten wir wie ein Auto vor dem Haus hielt und ich wurde noch nervöser. Eine Autotür wurde geschlossen, eine andere Tür geöffnet...Schritte...und...

„Hallo." Sagte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Hallo Alec." Antwortete Victoria fröhlich, ich hob den Blick und da stand er, wieder mit einem Strauss Rosen in den Händen. Als er meinen Blick spürte, drehte er sich um und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Hallo Bella." Seine Stimme war so sanft und voller Liebe, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Du liebst ihn nicht, sagt ich mir selber.

„Hallo Alec." Sagte ich seltsam schüchtern. Er kam zu mir, umarmte mich und ich fühlte mich glücklich und gleich danach schuldig, es war schön so von ihm umarmt zu werden, aber ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen, nicht ihn, nicht mich und auch nicht mein Herz. Victoria verschwand ohne ein Wort und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Wir setzten uns und er erzählte mir von seiner Zeit in der Stadt, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mir etwas sagen wollte, es sich aber im letzten Moment anders überlegte. Dann wechselte er irgendwie das Thema und stellte mir Fragen über meine Vergangenheit, die alle auf das selbe hinausliefen. Vermisst du Edward? Ich sagte ihm, dass ich darüber nicht reden wollte und er wechselte wieder das Thema.

Alec erzählte mir von seinem Onkel Caius, nicht das ich ihn nicht leiden konnte, ich kannte ihn schließlich nicht, aber die wenigen male die ich mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen hatte, war er nicht gerade sympathisch gewesen. Aber ich konnte ihn verstehen, ich wusste mittlerweile, dass Alec alles andere als Arm war und sein Onkel konnte bestimmt nicht verstehen, warum Alec es vorzog in so einem kleinen Dorf zu wohnen und zu arbeiten, anstatt in der Stadt eine große Karriere zu machen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, James würde bald nach Hause kommen und ich musste mich noch um das Abendessen kümmern. Ich lud Alec ein zum Essen zu bleiben, er nahm die Einladung unter der Bedingung an, dass er mir helfen wollte. Ich suchte alle Zutaten heraus und fing an Tomaten in Scheiben zu schneiden, als Alec sich zu mir stellte und mich merkwürdigen ansah.

„Ich muss dir war beichten." Sagte er dann auch und hatte einen seltsamen Ton in der Stimme.

„Was?" Fragte ich und schnitt weiter meine Tomaten.

„Als ich in der Stadt war..." Fing er an und er hörte sich irgendwie schuldig an.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich wieder. „Lass es raus."

„Ich habe Edward Cullen kennen gelernt." Sagte er schnell und mir fiel das Messer aus der Hand.

„Du hast was?" Fragte ich, ohne mich um zudrehen, mein Herz schlug schneller und sofort machte sich die Angst in mir breit, instinktiv legte ich die Hände auf meinen Bauch und versuchte normal zu atmen. „Warum hast du das getan?" Fragte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um, er sah mich fest an.

„Wir müssen reden." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und führte mich zum Sofa.


	41. Entfernung

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Entfernung. Edwards Pov.

„Sie muss es sein." Sagte ich und ging zum Sofa, Jasper direkt hinter mir.

Ich war wie ein irrer nach Forks geflogen und dann war mir bewusst geworden, dass ich Caius gar nicht nach dem Namen des Dorfes gefragt hatte, in dem Alec wohnte. Ich hatte sofort Jasper angerufen, damit er ihn danach fragte, doch er behauptete, es nicht zu wissen. Aber wie zu erwarten, waren Jasper und Emmett mir am nächsten Tag ins Dorf gefolgt.

„Der Typ weiß wirklich nicht, wo sein Neffe wohnt." Sagte jetzt Emmett.

„Sicher?" Hakte ich nach, ich hasste es zu wissen, dass er so nah bei Bella war und ich so weit von ihr entfernt.

„Er weiß weder wo das Dorf liegt,noch wie es heißt, sein Neffe will das so. Caius hat mir aber versprochen, dass er uns informiert, sollt er es erfahren." Erklärte Jasper geduldig.

„Also werden wir warten." Sagte ich fest.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte Jasper. „Vielleicht ist es wieder nur eine falsche Spur."

„Sie ist es!" Sagte ich überzeugt und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass sie es ist."

„Edward." sagte Jasper nach einigen Minuten nachdenklich. „Hast du schon mal an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass sie..." Genau das wollte ich nicht hören. „...sie mit jemandem zusammen sein könnte?"

„Unmöglich!" Sagte ich laut, damit ich die Angst die ich seit dem Tag spürte, an dem Caius mir von ihr erzählt hatte, nicht in mir hörte.

„Aber du hast selber gehört, was Caius gesagt hat, sie ist die Freundin seines Neffen." Stach Jasper das Messer tiefer in meine offene Wunde.

„Er hat gelogen...oder sich geirrt..."

„Ich meine ja nur, dass..."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du sie nicht finden willst." Warf ich Jasper vor und er wurde sauer.

„Das ist unfair Edward, du weißt wie gern ich Bella habe, ich bin nur nicht so blind wie du." Antwortet er scharf.

„Sie erwartet mein Baby Jasper!"

„Und? Bella ist eine hübsche, völlig freie..."

„Sie ist meine Frau!"

„Nur noch auf dem Papier." Sagte er müde.

„Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mich noch tiefer in meine Misere zu stürzen, fährst du besser wieder zurück." Sagte ich wütend und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du hast Caius doch selber gehört, die Bella von der er gesprochen hat, ist die Freundin von Alec, vielleicht ist es gar nicht unsere Bella." Machte Jasper weiter.

„Sie ist es!" Sagte ich wieder und ich verstand jetzt auch das merkwürdige Verhalten von diesem Alec in meinem Büro. „Und Alec weiß wer ich bin."

„Glaubt du, dass er dich mit Absicht aufgesucht hat?" Ich sah Jasper unverständlich an. „Du weißt schon, um seinen Rivalen abzuschätzen."

„Verdammt Jasper! Er ist nicht mein Rivale, Bella ist meine Frau!" Knurrte ich.

„Du bist noch genauso überheblich wie immer." Antwortete er wütend. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass diese Monate, die du von Bella getrennt gewesen bist, dich gelernt haben sie zu schätzen und zu begreifen, dass sie nicht dein Eigentum ist Edward! Sollte sie sich in jemanden verliebt haben ist sie absolut im Recht und muss dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen!"

„Sag das nicht!" Ich schlug so fest mit meiner Faust auf den Tisch, dass das Holz knirschte.

„Du merkst immer noch nicht, dass genau das der Grund ist, warum sie jetzt nicht bei dir ist, deine unbegründete Eifersucht ist an allem Schuld!" Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Du und die Macht die du über sie zu haben glaubst, sie ist ein Mensch Edward und keine Puppe mit der du nach Lust und Laune spielen kannst."

„Halt die Klappe!" Schrie ich ihn an.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass du noch immer der gleiche, sture Barbar bist!"Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„So bin ich eben!" Schrie ich hinter ihm her und er drehte sich noch mal zu mir um.

„Nein." Sagte er fest. „Du bist besser als das...du bist nicht Anthony!"

„Nimm diesen Namen nicht in den Mund!" Ich haste es an ihn zu denken und tat es es in letzter Zeit viel zu oft.

„_Edward!" Rief meine Mutter, während ich mit dem Ball im Hof spielte, es war einer dieser Tage, an denen mein Vater nicht zu Hause war und ich wartete ungeduldig auf ihn, damit er mit mir spielte."Edward Schatz!" Rief meine Mutter wieder._

„_Mami!" Rief ich zurück und meine Mutter lächelte mich an. „Wann kommt Papa?" Fragte ich ,wärend sie mich hoch hob, sie sah müde und auch ein wenig traurig aus._

„_Hoffentlich bald Schatz." Sagte sie. „Du weißt doch, dass er viel Arbeit hat und deswegen nicht so oft bei uns sein kann, wie wir es möchten." Ich nickte nur und sie brachte mich ins Haus, las mir noch etwas vor, bis ich eingeschlafen war, aber ich konnte mich genau daran erinnern, dass ich mitten in der Nacht spürte, wie mir jemand einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab._

„_Schlaf schön mein Sohn." _

„_Papa." Murmelte ich im Schlaf._

„_Du bist gekommen Papi!" Rief ich fröhlich, während er mich auf seine Schultern hob, meine Mama lachte und verdrehte die Augen, als mein Vater zu ihr ging und ihr einen Kuss gab. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn mein Vater so lange weg war, meine Mama war dann traurig und wenn er dann wieder kam, stritten sie sich leise, damit ich es nicht hörte, aber ich bekam es immer mit._

„_Das muss aufhören Anthony." Sagte meine Mutter. „Er ist dein Sohn und du kannst ihn nicht länger verbergen..."_

„_Elisabeth." Antwortete mein Vater müde. „Du weißt genau..."_

„_Du musst dich entscheiden, sie oder wir." Unterbrach ihn meine Mutter. Ich verstand ihren Streit erst,als ich die Familie meines Vater kennen lernte. _

„_Das ist mein Sohn, Edward Anthony." Mein Vater hatte mich auf dem Arm und hielt die Hand meiner Mutter, an der ihr Ehering in der Sonne glitzerte. „Und das ist meine Frau Elisabeth."_

„_Deine Geliebte." Sagte die große Frau mit den weißen Haaren und den vielen Falten im Gesicht._

„_Mutter..." Sagte mein Vater seltsam klein laut._

„_Das ist es was sie ist und der Junge ist dein Bastard." Sagte die Frau ätzend._

„_Ich erlaube nicht, dass jemand so über meinen Sohn spricht." Sagte meine Mutter wütend. „Er ist ihr Enkelkind."_

„_Ich habe keine Enkelkinder." Sagte diese Frau. „Mein einziges Enkelkind ist im Bauch seiner Mutter gestorben, meiner einzigen Schwiegertochter." Die Frau drehte sich um und ließ uns einfach stehen._

„Bastard." Die Stimmen hörten einfach nicht auf. „Bastard, du bist der Bastard von Anthony Masen."

„Nein."

„Bastard."

„Nein."

„Doch das bist du." Sagte Isabella und streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Bella..." Ich versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch sie entfernte sich immer mehr von mir und ich sah wie sie die Hand eins anderen Mannes nahm.

„Bastard." Sagte sie lachend und jetzt sah ich, dass Alec Volturi seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte.

„Isabella...nicht..."

„Bastard." Sagte sie wieder und beide lachten hämisch, während ich versuchte Bellas Hand zu nehmen.

„Nein!" Schrie ich wieder, als sie sich immer weiter von mir entfernte.

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. Ein Alptraum, dass war es gewesen, ein grausamer Alptraum.

„Bist du Ok?" Jasper kam in mein Zimmer. „Was ist?"

„Nichts."

„Edward! Wir haben deine Schrei durchs ganze Haus gehört und jetzt willst du mir sagen, dass nicht ist?"

„Ein Alptraum." Antwortete ich und seufzte.

„Du hast schon lange keine mehr gehabt." Sagte er, kam ganz ins Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich weiß." Ich ließ mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Anthony?" Fragte er, ich nickte und er schnaufte.

„Aber diesmal war auch Bella dabei..."

„Bella?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Sie hat mich einen Bastard genannt." Murmelte ich beschämt.

„Das würde sie nie tun." Sagte Jasper überzeugt.

„Das weiß ich." Antwortete ich. „Aber mein Unterbewusstsein will mich anscheinend dafür bezahlen lassen, dass ich so ein Idiot war." Ich hatte es verdient, alle hatten mir gesagt, dass ich es bereuen würde, dass ich leiden würde, wenn ich meinen Fehler erkennen würde, aber ich war zu blind gewesen, zu verletzt und jetzt bekam ich meine Strafe.

„Es reichte jetzt mit dem Selbstmitleid, steh auf und lass sie uns suchen. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob sie dir verzeiht oder nicht und bist du sie gefunden hast, wirst du es auch nicht wissen. Bella braucht uns jetzt, sie steht kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes und ich hoffe nur, dass wir sie vorher finden."

„Dafür bete ich jeden Tag." Sagte ich leise. „Das ich sie rechtzeitig finde und ihr bei der..." Ich konnte nicht weiter reden, die Schuld drückte mir meine Brust zusammen, ich wusste, dass ich die Hölle verdient hatte und die hatte ich jetzt. Ich konnte ihr Lächeln nicht sehen, ich lachen nicht hören, sie nicht singen hören, sie nicht in meinen Armen halten und nicht ihr leidenschaftliches Stöhnen hören, wenn wir uns liebten...

„Nu komm!" Sagte Jasper aufmunternd. „Es ist schon hell und wir sollten mit unserer Suche weitermachen." Ich nickte und stand auf, Jasper ging aus dem Zimmer und ich duschte mich schnell, selbst unter der Dusche übermannten mich die Erinnerungen an die Zeit die ich mit Bella hier verbracht hatte. So wie alles in diesem Haus, jedes Zimmer, jede Ecke im Haus, erinnerte mich an Bella und die Zeit die wir hier miteinander verbracht hatten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Jasper steckte wieder seinen Kopf herein.

„Fertig?" Fragte er, ich nickte, nahm meinen Hut und ging hinter ihm her. Wir frühstückten schnell und fuhren dann los. Mit dem Auto waren wir schneller als zu Fuß, oder mit den Pferden und es war auch sicherer, hier im Dorf hassten mich mittlerweile fast alle.

„Bis du sicher, dass du zur Hacienda willst?" Fragte Jasper und ich nickte.

„Ich muss mit den Leuten reden und ihnen sagen...das das Land den Swans gehört und sie wieder anfangen müssen das Land zu bestellen, es muss alles perfekt sein wenn Bella wiederkommt." Erklärte ich, Jasper nickte und fuhr zur Hacienda Swan. Es bot sich uns ein schreckliches Bild, wie schnell ein Haus doch verwildert, wenn es ein paar Monate nicht bewohnt wird. Der Rasen war mittlerweile Hüfthoch und alles sah verstaubt aus.

„Was für ein Desaster." Sagte Jasper entsetzt.

„Es ist noch schlimmer,als das letzte mal." Antwortete ich.

„Es ist, als ob Jahrzehnte vergangen wären." Wir stiegen aus und gingen auf das Haus zu.

„Was machen sie hier?!" Rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter uns. Ich drehte mich um und vor uns stand Rebecca Black, sie hatte eine Korb mit Äpfeln unter dem Arm. Ich hatte sie nicht oft gesehen, aber wie es aussah, hasste sie mich genauso wie alle anderen.

„Hallo." Sagte Jasper höflich. „Wir sind hier um..."

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen." Fauchte sie uns regelrecht an. „Ihre Hacienda liegt in der anderen Richtung Mr. Cullen."

„Rebecca!" Sagte eine andere Stimme streng und jetzt gesellte sich auch ihre Schwester zu uns, sie hieß glaube ich Rachel.

„Was?" Fragte Rebecca genervt.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Jasper." Sagte Rachel freundlich und ich räusperte mich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber sie ignorierte mich geflissentlich.

„Habt ihr etwas von Bella gehört?" Fragte ich einfach, sie sahen mich kurz an und dann sahen sie sich kurz in die Augen, um dann mit den Schultern zu zucken. Die beiden wussten etwas, davon war ich überzeugt. Es war unmöglich, dass Bella nach der jahrelangen Freundschaft die sie mit den beiden pflegte, sie völlig vergessen hatte.

„Wir haben nichts von ihr gehört." Antwortete Rebecca ohne mich anzusehen.

„Wirklich?" Ich sah sie fest an.

„Ja und selbst wenn wir etwas wüssten, würden wir es ihnen nie sagen...hoffentlich schmoren sie in der Hölle, für das was sie Bella angetan haben!" Antwortete Rebecca giftig.

„Rebecca!" Rief ihre Schwester entsetzt. „Wir gehen jetzt besser." Sie nahm den Arm ihrer Schwester und zog sie von uns weg.

„Jetzt ist es offiziell." Murmelte ich.

„Was?" Wollte Jasper wissen.

„Dieses Dorf hasst mich!"

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen." Sagte Jasper mit der ihm eigenen Gelassenheit. „Sie hassen alle Städter."

Wir gingen zusammen zu den Häusern der Arbeiter, nicht das wir nicht das Auto hätten nehmen können, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte ich den Schaden sehen, den ich diesem Land zugefügt hatte. Ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich hatte die Verantwortung für dieses Desaster, ich hatte Tanya in dem Irrsinn unterstützt, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, Bella aus ihrem eigenen Haus zu treiben.

Die Hacienda war trostlos und leer, ungewollt verglich ich den Zustand der Hacienda mit Bella, wenn ihr Herz nur halb soviel gelitten hatte wie das Land um mich herum...sie würde mir nie verzeihen.

Mit den Leuten zu reden war nicht einfach, die meisten machte uns einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu und die wenigen die mit uns redeten...na ja, eigentlich begrüßten sie nur Jasper und machte uns dann die Tür vor der Nase zu. Angela war nicht da und ein kleines Mädchen verriet uns, dass wahrscheinlich bei den Black sei, zusammen mit dem hübschen Mädchen, dass Miss Bella so ähnlich sah.

„Vanessa." Murmelte ich.

„Alice hat mir gesagt, wie ähnlich sie sich sehen." Bemerkte Jasper, als wir wieder zurück zu unserer Hacienda fuhren, wir waren absolut erfolglos gewesen.

„Sie sehen sich sehr ähnlich, sind aber nicht gleich." Antwortete ich. „Und das hätte mir auffallen müssen, Bella Haare sind etwas heller, ihre Locken weicher, ihre Haut ist blasser." Jasper sah mich nur an. „Ich bin so ein Idiot."

„Da widerspreche ich dir nicht." Sagte er trocken.

Wir gingen ins Haus, Jasper ging direkt nach oben und ich, zum ersten mal seitdem wir hier waren, in mein Büro, noch ein Raum der mich an Bella erinnerte. Ich ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen und hatte die Sensation, Bella schluchzen zu hören, ihre Beteuerungen, dass sie nicht getan hatte und meine Worte voller Hass, mit denen ich sie aus dem Haus geworfen hatte...

„Edward?" Jasper kam ins Zimmer.

„Was?"

„Das Telefon schellt schon eine ganze Weile, hast du es nicht gehört?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Na egal, es ist Lauren."

„Verdammt, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen."

„Ich weiß." Sagte Jasper schmunzelnd. „Zum Glück hast du ja Lauren und mich, damit wir dich daran erinnern. Ich hab das Gespräch hierhin durch gestellt." Ich nahm den Hörer ab und Jasper ging grinsend aus dem Zimmer.

„Ja?"

„Guten Tag Mr. Cullen." Hörte ich eine fröhliche Stimme.

„Hallo Dr. Mallory." Antwortete ich und holte tief Luft.

Bellas Pov.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ausgerechnet mit ihm Geschäfte machen musst." Sagte ich, während Alec mich forschend ansah.

„Er hat Kontakt zu meinem Onkel aufgenommen und mein Onkel hat darauf bestanden, dass ich dabei sein muss." Erklärte er geduldig.

„Weiß er etwas?" Fragte ich unruhig.

„Ich glaube nicht." Antwortete Alec sicher. „Wenn er etwas wüsste, wäre er mir mit Sicherheit gefolgt, oder er hätte einen Weg hierher gefunden."

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte ich ohne nachzudenken und Alecs Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mir, was für eine Idiotin ich doch war. Was interessierte es mich, wie es Edward ging? Hatte er mich nicht aus seinem Leben geworfen? Warum sollte es mich also interessieren, wie es ihm ging?

„Er...er ist...betrübt..." Sagte Alec leise und ich sah ihn nur an. Alec hatte mir von dem Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch erzählt und auch, dass er mich als seine Frau bezeichnet hatte.

„Vergiss das ich dich das gefragt habe." Sagte ich schnell.

„Nein." Er nahm meine Hände in seine. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du vielleicht noch an ihn denkst, ich werde mir nicht vormachen, dass dem nicht so ist."

„Alec..."

„Er wird immer ein Teil deines Lebens sein, auf die eine oder andere Art, aber das ändert nichts dem, was ich für dich empfinde."

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient und du verdienst jemand viel bessern als mich."

„Sag so was nicht Bella." Sagte er etwas sauer. „Du bist alles für mich."

„Nein Alec, du und ich wir sind nur Freunde und..."

„Im Moment." Unterbrach er mich und streichelte über meine Wange. „Ich werde die Hoffnung nicht verlieren, dass mit ein bisschen Geduld und Liebe..."

„Du verdienst den Himmel." Sagte ich und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. „Du bist so gut zu mir und ich..."

„Ich gebe dir alles was du brauchst." Sagte er. „Alles, weil du alles wert bist." Ich lächelte und Alec beugte sich zu mir runter, ich war nervös und wollte ihn wirklich nicht küssen, aber ich wich auch nicht zurück...das hatte er nicht verdient, er wollte nur eine Chance.

„Guten Abend." Hörten wir von der Tür her und Alec zuckte zurück. Ich holte tief Luft und sah,mit roten Wangen, zu James, der in der Tür stand.

„Da bist du ja." Sagte ich und James sah zwischen Alec und mir hin und her.

„Ja, wir konnten etwas früher nach Hause gehen." Antwortete er müde.

„Und Victoria?" Fragte ich, als ich sah, dass sie nicht bei ihm war.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete James sauer. „Sie geht mir mal wieder aus dem Weg."

„Was?"

„Ist jetzt egal." Sagte er, aber ich konnte die Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen. James liebte Victoria sehr und sie ihn auch, was ich nur nicht verstand war, warum sie nicht endlich aus dem Haus ihres schrecklichen Stiefvaters auszog und zu uns zog.

„Das Essen ist sofort fertig." Ich stand auf und ging zum Herd. „Bleibst du zum Essen?" Fragte ich Alec und der nickte.

Ich hatte während unserem Gespräch das Abendessen vorbereitet und deckte schnell den Tisch, damit wir essen konnten. Wir setzten uns, doch bevor wir anfangen konnten zu essen, klopfte es verzweifelt an der Tür. Ich stand auf, doch James hielt mich zurück. Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen Angela einen Brief geschrieben und ihr gesagt, wo wir waren, in ihrer Antwort hatte sie mir bestätigt, dass Edward auf der Hacienda gewesen war.

„Wer ist da?" Fragte mein Bruder und mein Herz raste in meiner Brust vor Angst, dass es wirklich Edward war.

„James." Hörten wir Victoria und Sekunden später hatte mein Bruder die Tür aufgerissen,sofort warf sie sich in seine Arme und schluchzte herzergreifend. Sie hatte keine Schuhe an, ihr Kleid war zerrissen, auf ihrer Wange war ein blauer Fleck zu sehen und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. James führte sie zu dem kleinen Sofa und setzte sich mit ihr darauf.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich und sie schluchzte noch heftiger.

„Wer hat das getan?" Fragte James aufgebracht. „Wer Victoria?"

„Vicky." Ich nahm ihre Hand und sie lächelte mich traurig an. Gott, wer konnte nur so grausam sein und so ein unschuldiges Wesen verletzten.

„Es war er, stimmts?"

„James."

„Er hat das getan!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat es versucht...ich hab gekämpft...und er hat mich geschlagen..." Schluchzte sie.

„Gott! Hat er...?" Fragte ich und sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihm mit eine Flasche auf den Kopf geschlagen und bin weg gerannt."

„Ich werde ihn umbringen." Knurrte James und rannte schon aus dem Haus.

„Nein! James!" Schrie Victoria hinter ihm her.

„Lass es nicht zu Bella." Flehte sie mich an, aber ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich konnte James nicht sagen, dass er es nicht tun sollte, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre, würde ich es selber tun.

Alec rannte ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinter James her, auch er würde sich dem Stiefvater von Victoria gegenüber nicht zurückhalten.

Ich setzte mich neben Victoria aufs Sofa, sie legte ihren Kopf au meinen Bauch und weinte sich so richtig aus. Als die Männer eine Stunde später wieder kamen, sagten sie nichts, James kümmerte sich sofort um Victoria und ich flüchtete mich in die tröstende Umarmung von Alec, meinem Helden.


	42. Du bist nicht da

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Du bist nicht da. Edwards Pov.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Jasper leicht genervt und legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

Ich lief auf und ab und war einfach nur unruhig, so ging es mir schon, seitdem wir aus Forks zurück waren. Nicht das ich nicht bei meiner Familie sein wollte, aber in Forks hatte ich mich Bella einfach näher gefühlt.

„Nichts." Antwortete ich automatisch und Jasper seufzte.

„Hör auf hin und her zu laufen, du machst mich ganz schwindelig." Sagte er trocken.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Sofa. „Ich bin so unruhig es ist, als ob..."

„Was ist Edward?" Hakte er nach. „Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab ich zu. „Es ist so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ich schon den ganzen Tag nicht los werde." Ich legte die Hand auf meine Brust. „ Es ist nicht nur, dass ich bei Bella sein möchte es ist, als ob sie mich bräuchte und zwar genau jetzt." Erklärte ich konfus. Es war, als ob ich genau wüsste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, als ob Bella leiden würde und ich mit ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll." Murmelte Jasper.

„Es ist wie eine Art Beklemmung, irgendwas passiert gerade und ich bin nicht bei ihr, um ihr beizustehen." Erklärte ich.

„Bella ist eine sehr starke Frau und ich vertraue fest darauf das, sollte ihr etwas wirklich schlimmes passieren, sie uns um Hilfe bitten würde." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.

„Da wäre ich gerne so sicher wie du...ich hab sie so enttäuscht, ihr so weh getan, dass ich nicht glaube das sie das tun wird."

„Denk daran, dass Caius uns heute sagen will, wo sein Neffe sich aufhält und wenn Bella bei ihm ist, werden wir sie finden." Sagte Jasper.

„Mr. Cullen?" Fragte die Rezeptionistin und ich stand auf.

„Das bin ich." Sagte ich, während die Rezeptionistin zwischen Jasper und mir hin und her sah.

„Die Frau Doktor hat jetzt Zeit für sie." Sagte sie. „Kommen sie bitte mit."

„Danke." Ich ging hinter ihr her und sie führte mich in das Büro von Dr. Mallory.

„Hallo Edward." Sagte Lauren als sie mich sah.

„Hallo Lauren."

„Setze dich doch." Forderte sie mich auf, ich holte tief Luft und setzte mich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Bellas Pov.

Das piepen des Weckers brachte mich dazu,meine Augen zu öffnen und mich au den Rücken zu drehen, neben mir lag Viktoria und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sie wohnte jetzt seit zwei Wochen bei uns, seit dem Abend als ihr Stiefvater versuchte hatte sie zu...ich seufzte und war froh, dass er ihr jetzt nichts mehr tun konnte, er war jetzt im Gefängnis.

James hatte ihm zuerst seine gerechte Strafe gegeben und wie ich vermutete, hatte Alec sich auch nicht zurückgehalten und ihn dann angezeigt. Wie es aussah, war er kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und würde Vicky jetzt eine Weile lang nichts tun können.

Die letzten Tage waren irgendwie merkwürdig gewesen, nicht das es mich störte, dass Alec sich um andere Dinge kümmerte, aber ich war es gewöhnt, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen und seit einer Woche ließen sie mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Ich sollte mich schonen, da die Geburt kurz bevorstand. Es blieben noch zwei bis drei Wochen bis zur Geburt und ich war nervös, wir wollten in einer Woche in die Stadt fahren, damit ich mein Baby in einem anständigen Krankenheus zur Welt bringen konnte. Aber in der Stadt war Edward und das weckte wieder die Angst in mir.

„Mmm." Victorias leises brummeln brachte mich zum lächeln und ich beschloss aufzustehen, so konnte Victoria noch etwas schlafen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen viele Alpträume gehabt und brauchte ihren Schlaf.

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, dieselbe Routine wie in den letzten Monaten, ich stand auf und machte Kaffee, während James sich für die Arbeit fertig machte.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend Schwesterchen." Sagte James und wollte aus dem Haus gehen.

„Aber du hast noch gar nicht gefrühstückt." Hielt ich ihn auf.

„Ich frühstücke auf der Hacienda mit den anderen, ruhe du dich besser aus." Antwortete er.

„James..."

„Wenn du unbedingt jemanden bemuttern willst, hast du ja Alec, der wird bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Zog er mich auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Blödmann." Ich boxte ihn gegen die Schulter und er ging.

„Guten Morgen." Hörte ich die verschlafene Stimme von Victoria.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich und drehte mich zu ihr. „James ist gerade gegangen.

„Ich habs gehört." Sagte sie und wir begannen mit unserer morgentlichen Routine, besser gesagt sie begann und ich musste, unter Protest, zusehen wie sie das Frühstück für uns machte. Wir setzten uns gerade hin, als Alec erschien.

„Guten Morgen." Er kam rein und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören." Bemerkte ich.

„Du warst wahrscheinlich zu abgelenkt." Sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen Vicky." Sagte er und Victoria strahlte ihn an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Wollte er von mir wissen.

„Riesig." Antwortete ich und er lachte. „Lach nicht, ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr sehen." Schnaufte ich. „Ich bin dick!"

„Du bist die schönste Frau die ich kenne." Er streichelte über meine Wange. „Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass du schwanger noch hübscher bist." Ich wurde rot.

„Hör auf mir zu schmeicheln und sag mir lieber, warum du gekommen bist." Versuchte ich abzulenken.

„Jetzt hast du mir das Herz gebrochen." Antwortete er ernst und ich versteifte mich. „Das war ein Scherz Bella." Fügte er hinzu, als er meine Reaktion bemerkte. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ein Teil Wahrheit in seinen Worten lag. Ich tat ihm immer wieder weh und er tat alles für mich.

„Alec..."

„Du musst nichts sagen, ich kann warten und ich weiß, dass du im Moment konfus bist." Sagte er.

„Danke." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte, er lächelte und gab mit wieder einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sagte er dann.

„Geh nicht." Sagte ich, egoistisch wie ich war, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich ihm weh tat, wollte ich ihn in meiner Nähe haben. „Bleib zum Frühstück."

„Gut, ich hol nur ein paar Sachen aus dem Auto." Sagte er und stand auf, ich tat es ihm nach und wollte noch etwas Kaffee machen, als ich so etwas wie einen Stich in meinem Bauch verspü hielt mich am Spülbecken fest und holte tief Luft, aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Victoria besorgt, als sie mich so sah.

„Nein." Antwortete ich ehrlich und hielt mich krampfhaft fest. „Es tut weh."

„Bella!" Rief sie aufgeregt, während ich merkte, dass mir etwas warmes die Beine herunter floss. „Gott! Deine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" Sie legte ihren Arm um mich, stützte mich und brachte mich zum Sofa.

„Das tut so weh." Stöhnte ich.

„Alec!" Schrie Victoria laut und ich hörte, wie draußen etwas auf den Boden fiel.

„Was ist?" Fragte er besorgt und war Sekunden später bei mir.

„Bella...ihre Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." Erklärte Victoria aufgeregt.

„Bist du Ok Schatz?" Fragte Alec besorgt und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. „Wir fahren sofort zu mir."

„Es so weh." Sagte ich wieder und war überzeugt, dass ich mich keinen Millimeter bewegen könnte und warum war Edward jetzt nicht hier?

„Ich weiß Schatz, aber bei mir zu Hause kann ich dir besser helfen." Sagte Alec mit beruhigender Stimme.

Er sagte etwas zu Victoria, aber eine neue Schmerzwelle überrollte mich und ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Alec legte seinen Arm unter meine Knie und hob mich vom Sofa.

„Wir sind gleich da." Murmelte er, trug mich zum Auto und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Als er die Tür zu machte, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe und in meinem Kopf hatte ich nur einen Gedanken. Mein Baby, ich würde mein Baby bekommen und „Er" war nicht da.

„Wir sind gleich da." Sagte Alec wieder und gab Gas. Ich hatte Angst und hätte jetzt gerne meine Mutter oder meinen Vater bei mir gehabt, damit sie meine Hand hielten und mir sagten, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch am meisten wünschte ich mir, dass jemand anderer auf dem Platzt von Alec sitzen würde, jemand der arrogant und dumm war, jemand den ich umbringen könnte für das Leid das er mir zugefügt hatte, jemand den ich mit der gleichen Intensität liebte und hasste und dieser jemand war der Vater meines Kindes.

„Wir sind da." Alec bremste abrupt, sprang regelrecht aus dem Auto, kam auf meine Seite und hob mich aus dem Auto. Ich hatte Angst und Schmerzen, die Wehen waren schrecklich und mir traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Alec." Sagte ich doch er ignorierte mich und brachte mich in sein Zimmer.

„Hier hast du es bequem." Er legte mich auf sein Bett und fast im gleichen Moment kam Victoria ins Zimmer.

„Ich hab die Hebamme geholt." Erklärte sie atemlos und hinter ihr erschien auch schon Concha, die Hebamme des Dorfes.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte sie fröhlich und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch, ich versuchte sie an zulächeln.

„Sie...also..." Stammelte Alec. „Ich werde nur eingreifen, wenn es nötig ist." Sagte er dann.

„Ich hab auch James schon Bescheid gesagt, er wird gleich hier sein." Sagte Victoria.

Alec versuchte Concha einige Anweisungen zu geben, aber die jagte ihn aus dem Zimmer und erklärte ihm, dass sie schon Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte, als er noch nicht mal geboren war. Das brachte Victoria und mich zum lachen, während Alec irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte und aus dem Zimmer ging.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass mein Baby jetzt bald bei mir sein würde und ich ihm all die Liebe geben würde, die es verdient hatte.

„Bella?!" Rief jemand und ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Tür, durch die James gestürmt kam. „Geht es dir gut? ...Bella? ...Gott!"

„Ist schon gut James." Murmelte ich. „Alles ist normal."

„Du musst draußen warten." Sagte Concha resolut. „Nur Victoria kann hier bleiben."

„Aber..."

„Raus!"

„Gut, aber ich bin direkt vor der Tür." Sagte James und sah mich an, bevor Concha ihm regelrecht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

„So Hübsche, jetzt werden wir mal dein Kind auf die Welt bringen." Erklärte Concha und ich lächelte sie an und versuchte meine Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen.

„Nur noch ein wenig mehr Kind." Sagte die Hebamme. „Du musst pressen!" Ich versuchte es und hatte das Gefühl, dass ich in der Mitte durchgerissen wurde, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so weh tun würde.

„Nur noch ein wenig Bella." Sagte jetzt auch Victoria und ich warf ihr meinen besten Killerblick zu, sie versuchte mich mit einem Lächeln zu animieren.

„_Hättest du nicht gern ein Baby?" Hörte ich Edward in meinem Kopf. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das machen würde."_

Lügner, er war so ein Lügner!

„Oh Gott!" Stöhnte ich und krallte mich in die Bettdecke.

„Es ist bald vorbei." Versprach mir Concha.

„Bitte."

„Du musst nur noch einmal fest pressen." Sagte sie, ich holte tief Luft und tat was sie sagte, ich presste mit all meiner Kraft, bis ich plötzlich einen zarten Schrei hörte und automatisch lächelte. Mein Baby war da, ich ließ mich erschöpft in die Kissen fallen, als auch schon die Tür aufging. Vicky schaffte es gerade noch, die Decke über mich zu legen.

„Bella." Sagte Alec und James kam direkt hinter ihm.

„Es ist ein Junge." Verkündete Concha und reichte meinen Sohn an Alec weiter, der untersuchte ihn sofort.

„Hallo." Murmelte Alec, ich konnte sehen wie gerührt er war und er sah meinen Sohn voller Liebe an, als er ihm über die Wange streichelte. Und da wusste ich es, Alec war ein wunderbarer Mensch und das Leben,oder auch Gott, gaben mir und meinem Baby eine zweite Chance. Seine Blauen Augen glänzten, als ob er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen und als er mich ansah, konnte ich so viel Liebe in ihnen sehen, dass es mich überwältigte, er liebte mich und würde meinen Sohn lieben, als ob es sein eigener wäre.

„Möchtest du deine Mama kennenlernen?" Fragte er sanft und legte mir meinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mama." Sagte er und in dem Moment fasste ich einen Entschluss, Alec hatte eine Chance verdient und zwar eine reelle, keine die voller Zweifel und Erinnerungen war und ich würde sie ihm geben.

„Hallo mein Schatz." Sagte ich und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen, mein Sohn hatte nur wenige Haare, aber er hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie sein Vater und es tat weh zu wissen, dass er seinem Vater völlig gleichgültig war. Ich versuchte diese Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben und ich mich auf das wichtigste zu konzentrieren, meinen kleinen Sohn und...Alec.

„Shht Bella." Alec streichelte mir beruhigend übers Haar. „Ich bin hier." Und ich wusste, dass er es genauso meinte.

„Wie hübsch er ist." Murmelte Victoria, James hatte von hinten seine Arme um sie gelegt und sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ja." Sagte ich nur und küsste seine kleinen Finger, er zog die Nase kraus und brachte alle zum lächeln.

„Wie soll er heißen?" Fragte mein Bruder gespannt.

„Lucas, wie unser Opa." Sagte ich und James nickte zustimmend.

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Familie Swan kleiner Lucas." Sagte James und gab meinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lucas?" Fragte Alec erstaunt. „Das ist ein schöner Name."

„Danke." Sagte ich und Alec drückte meine Hand.

„So, kann ich jetzt Lucas mal nehmen?" Fragte Victoria ungeduldig und ich gab ihn ihr, während Alec mit der Hebamme sprach.

„Wie süß er ist." Sagte Victoria verzückt. „Wer ist das Baby von Tante Vicky?" Fragte sie meinen Sohn und stupst ihn leicht an die Nase.

„Jetzt hast du keine Ausrede mehr wegen unserer Hochzeit." Sagte James, ich sah ihn erstaunt an und Vicky wurde rot.

„James!" Schimpfte sie und stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Stimmt doch." Machte mein Bruder weiter. „Du hast gesagt, wenn unser Neffe auf der Welt ist, würdest du mich heiraten."

„Ich weiß." Antwortete sei. „Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu reden., außerdem weißt du genau, dass ich dich heiraten werde Blödmann." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und wurde wieder rot.

„Ey!" Schimpfte ich. „Wenn ihr euch hier abknutscht, dann gebt mir meinen Sohn wieder." Victoria legte mir Lucas sofort wieder in die Arme.

„Hallo mein Schatz." Sagte ich zu meinem Sohn. „Deine Tante und dein Onkel spinnen manchmal etwas." Erklärte ich ihm und alle lachten. Ich erlaubte es mir, mir vorzustellen, wie glücklich Alice und Rose jetzt wären, wenn sie ihren Neffen sehen könnten, genau wie mein Vater, er hätte sich so über seinen Enkel gefreut.

„Er wäre sehr glücklich." Sagte James und ich merkte erst jetzt, dass mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich weiß...ich vermisse ihn so sehr...es wäre so schön, wenn er jetzt hier wäre und auch Mama."

„Ich bin sicher, dass seine Großeltern vom Himmel aus auf ihn aufpassen...das hat meine Mutter immer gesagt und ich glaube das auch. Sie sehen jetzt von oben herunter und sind stolz auf ihren hübschen und gesunden Enkel." Sagte Victoria und auch in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Danke." Sagte ich. „Danke das ihr alle hier seid."

„Wir sind schließlich eine Familie." Sagte James gerührt, bevor Concha die Männer wieder aus dem Zimmer jagte. Sie half mir dabei, mich etwas zu säubern und zeigte mir dann, wie ich meinen Sohn stillen musste. Das klappte recht gut und schnell lag Lucas schmatzend an meiner Brust. Als er satt war, merkte ich, wie mir die Augen zufielen und obwohl ich eigentlich Alecs Gastfreundschaft nicht so lange strapazieren wollte, schlief ich ein. Ich hatten den warmen Körper meines Babys neben mir und wusste, dass alles gut werden würde.


	43. Du?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Du?!Bellas Pov.

„Shht kleiner Mann." Hörte ich Alec flüstern und machte langsam die Augen auf, die Sonne schien schon durch die Gardinen, als ich mich umdrehte sah ich Alec und er schaukelte Lucas in seinen Armen.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte Alec, als er sah, dass ich die Augen auf hatte.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich und setzte mich vorsichtig hin, mir tat alles weh.

„Hier vermisst jemand seine Mama." Sagte er sanft und legte mir Lucas in die Arme.

„Danke Alec."

„Du bedankst dich ständig bei mir, hör auf damit, du weißt genau, dass ich es tue, weil ich dich liebe." Erklärte er ernst.

„Ja..."

„Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mich deswegen auch liebst, so etwas würde ich nie tun." Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange, er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Aber ich möchte es versuchen." Alec sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was?" Fragte er erstaunt. „Sag das nochmal."

„Das ich es mit dir versuchen möchte." Murmelte ich. „Es richtig versuchen, ich hab dich sehr lieb Alec, sehr und ich weiß, dass ich die lieben könnte, nicht Heute, nicht Morgen, aber ich vertraue in Gott und deine Liebe und das mir das helfen wird."

„Meinst du das ernst?" Fragte er leicht zweifelnd, ich holte tief Luft und wusste genau, dass das was ich jetzt tun würde ihn von meinen Absichten überzeugen würde. Ich beugte mich zu ihm und legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Zuerst reagierte er nicht, wahrscheinlich war es etwas geschockt, es war das erste mal, dass ich ihn küsste, nicht das wir uns bis jetzt oft geküsst hatten, aber ich wusste genau, was es für ihn bedeutete und ich meinte es ernst. Ich würde versuchen, die beste Frau für ihn und die beste Mutter für Lucas sein.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht." Sagte er und strahlte mich an, als das leise Wimmern von Lucas meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte.

„Da hat jemand Hunger." Sagte Alec lächelnd. „Und ich versteh, dass Lucas jetzt das wichtigste für dich ist." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und Lucas einen auf die Stirn. „Ich gehe Frühstück machen, Victoria und James kommen bestimmt auch jeden Moment."

Er stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, während ich mich erstmal um meinen Sohn kümmerte und mir richtig bewusst wurde, dass ich jetzt eine Mama war.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen." Alec kam lächelnd ins Zimmer, ich hatte den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbracht und jetzt war Vicky bei mir und fing schon an, ihren Neffen zu verwöhnen. Sie hatte mir saubere Sachen gebracht und mir auch dabei geholfen, mich zu duschen. Alec hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir noch mindestens eine Nacht bei ihm bleiben sollten und das auch Vicky hier bleiben könnte, wenn sie wollte.

„Jetzt?" Wollte ich wissen und er nickte. „Passt du einen Moment auf Lucas auf?" Fragte ich Victoria, die natürlich begeistert nickte.

Alec nahm meine Hand und führte mich langsam durch den Flur zu einer Tür, die bis jetzt immer geschlossen gewesen war. Er hatte mir immer gesagt, dass er dieses Zimmer nicht benutzen würde und ich es nicht sauber zumache brauchte.

„Es ist eine Überraschung." Sagte er aufgeregt, er stellte sich hinter sich, legte seine Hand über meine Augen und machte die Tür auf, dann schob er mich sanft in das Zimmer. Er nahm seine Hand weg, aber ich ließ meine Augen noch geschlossen, da ich ihm seine Überraschung nicht verderben wollt.

„Du kannst die Augen jetzt aufmachen." Sagte er und als ich es tat, sah ich das entzückendste Kinderzimmer, dass ich je gesehen hatte.

Die Wände waren weiß und blau gestrichen und es gab jede Menge Zeichnungen von Tieren und Pflanzen. Dem Fenster gegenüber, stand eine wunderschöne weiße Wiege, daneben stand ein Schaukelstuhl und eine hübsche Kommode, auf der alle möglichen Babysachen standen. Es gab auch einen Schrank, dessen Türen offen standen und eine große Auswahl an Babykleidung zeigte.

„Gott." Murmelte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Du musst gar nichts sagen." Er legte von hinten seine Arme um mich und sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Wann hast du das alles gemacht?" Fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ich habe angefangen, als du angefangen hast für mich zu arbeiten." Sagte er leicht beschämt.

„Was?"

„Also...du hast mir von Anfang an gefallen und ich wollte, dass du es hier bequem hast wenn du hier arbeitest, ein Baby braucht viel Zeit und dein Haus..." Er schwieg betreten.

„Es ist schon Ok, ich weiß, dass mein Haus klein ist." Sagte ich beruhigend.

„Genau und deswegen habe ich einen Vorschlag für dich."

„Und der wäre?"

„Nachdem James und Victoria geheiratete haben..." Er holte tief Luft. „...ziehst du dann zu mir?"

Ich sah ihn an und konnte mal wieder nichts sagen, meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und es war noch viel zu früh um über das Zusammenleben zu reden.

„Was sagst du Bella?"

„Ich..."

Edwards Pov.

„Er muss gleich hier sein." Sagte Jasper ich sah ihn an, konnte aber nicht aufhören, auf der Terrasse des Restaurants auf und ab zu gehen.

„Mr. Cullen." Der Kellner kam zu uns. „Mr. Volturi ist da." Ich nickte und Caius kam direkt hinter ihm, er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der aussah, als ob er maßgeschneidert wäre.

„Guten Abend." Begrüßte er uns höflich.

„Guten Abend." Erwiderten wir und setzten uns an den Tisch.

„Es freut mich, dass du kommen konntest." Fing ich an. „Ich muss wirklich..."

„Woher kommt dieses Interesse?" Unterbrach er mich. „Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein." Antwortete ich schnell, vielleicht zu schnell, er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Überlege gut was du sagst Edward, ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mich für dumm verkauft und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du, genau wie mein Neffe, mir etwas vorenthältst." Sagte er ernst.

„Caius ich..."

„Warum ist dieses Mädchen so wichtig?" Unterbrach er mich wieder.

„Das ist etwas privates." Antwortete ich.

„Würdest du sie von meinem Neffen fernhalten?" Fragte er und ich war kurz davor zu lügen und nein zu sagen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass ich sie so weit weg wie möglich von diesem Alec haben wollte.

„Ja." Sagte ich deswegen ehrlich.

„Gut." Sagte er, sehr zu meiner Überraschung. „Dieses Mädchen kompliziert das Leben meines Neffen viel zu sehr." Bei seinem abfälligen Ton, hätte er beinahe meine Faust zu spüren bekommen.

„Vorsicht, sie..."

„Mir ist es völlig egal, wer oder was sie ist." Unterbrach er mich wieder. „Sorge einfach nur dafür, dass die Trennung für meinen Neffen so schmerzlos wie möglich verläuft." Er sah mich ernst an. „Alec hat schon viele zu viele schmerzhafte Verluste in seinem Leben erlitten und er kann es gar nicht gebrauchen, dass so ein junges Ding ihm den Kopf verdreht."

„Du weißt gar nichts von Bella!" Ich hielt seinen abwertenden Ton nicht mehr aus.

„Edward." Sagte Jasper beruhigend und legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Sie ist..."

„Das interessiert mich nicht." Caius schien mich nicht ausreden lassen zu wollen. „Ich will sie nicht im Leben von Alec, ich will nicht, dass sie ihm Flausen in den Kopf setzt und ihn dann weh tut, er ist meine Familie und ich tue alles, um ihn zu schützen."

„Bella tut niemandem weh." Sagte ich und die Welle der Schuld schlug wieder über mir zusammen, ich hatte es zu spät gemerkt und musste jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Von mir aus kann sie die Jungfrau Maria sein." Sagte Caius. „Hier hast du die Adresse von Alec, je schneller du da bist, desto schneller kannst du sie mitnehmen.." Sagte er kalt und legte ein fein säuberlich gefaltetes Blatt Papier auf den Tisch. „Sorge nur dafür, dass es ein ein sauberer Bruch wird und das sie ihm nicht das Herz bricht." Fügte er dann, mit einem traurigen Unterton hinzu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Leben der Volturis schon alles passiert war, aber auch sie schienen schon so einige Verluste erlitten zu haben.

„Danke." Ich nahm das Blatt. „Ich werde mein bestes tun." Caius stand auf, verabschiedete sich und verschwand wieder.

„Was für ein Typ." Bemerkte Jasper. „So einen Onkel wünscht sich keiner." Ich sagte nichts dazu, Caius und ich hatten so einiges gemeinsam.

„Lass uns gehen, wir haben was zu erledigen." Sagte ich dann zu ihm.

„Auf geht's." Sagte er nur und wir gingen aus dem Restaurant.

Bellas Pov.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." Diese Worte gingen mir immer wieder im Kopf herum, aber das war die beste Antwort die ich Alec geben konnte. Und diese Antwortete hatte ich ihm vor einer Woche gegeben, ich konnte einfach noch nicht mit ihm zusammen wohnen, noch nicht und ob ich es eines Tages können würde...ich war keine freie Frau und obwohl Edward unsere Ehe nie respektiert hatte, musste ich es doch tun, für mich, für meinen Sohn.

Wenn ich mit einem Mann zusammenleben würde, der nicht sein Vater war, was würde er von mir denken? Es war alles so kompliziert, ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es mit Alec zu versuchen, aber sollte es irgendwann wirklich „ernst" werden, würde ich Edward suchen müssen und die Scheidung einreichen.

„Denk nicht an das, an was du gerade denkst." Sagte Alec sanft und legte seine Arme um mich. „Was besorgt dich so?"

„Nichts." Log ich.

„Es scheint aber mehr zu sein als nichts." Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich in seine Arme, es war schön das Alec so... „er" hatte mir nie Vorgehalten, dass ich nicht bei ihm wohnen wollte, im Gegenteil, er hatte sich für seinen voreiligen Vorschlag entschuldigt und wollte in näherer Zukunft nochmal darauf zurückkommen.

„Sie sind verdammt glücklich." Bemerkte er, während wir Victoria und James beim tanzen beobachtet, Victoria hatte Lucas auf dem Arm, der sie mit seinen großen Augen ansah, die so grün waren wie die seines Vaters und der seinen Spaß zu haben schien.

Es war unvermeidlich, dass ich jetzt öfters an Edward dachte und jedes mal machte sich ein Gefühl der Leere in mir breit.

„Man sieht richtig, wie verliebt sie sind." Sagte Alec und ja, man sah dem frisch verheiratetem Paar an, wie glücklich sie waren, sie strahlten und bekam das Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Wenn meine Eltern doch jetzt nur hier sein könnten und sehen könnten, dass ihr Sohn endlich die richtige Frau gefunden hatte und bereit war eine Familie zu gründen.

James hatte darauf gedrängt, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten, was mich etwas überraschte, mir aber zeigte wie sehr er sich geändert hatte und wie sehr er Vicky liebte. Dank ihr hatte ich meinen Bruder wieder,den richtigen James und nicht den Spieler und Trinker der er noch vor kurzem gewesen war.

„Sie werden ausgezeichnete Eltern sein, wenn sie erst ihre eigene kleine Familie haben." Murmelte ich und Alec gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist die beste Mama der Welt und die hübscheste.!" Schmeichelte er mir.

„Alec." Schimpfte ich und er lachte.

„Hey ihr Turteltauben." Sagte James und brachte mir meinen Sohn, der aussah, als ob er gleich weinen wollte. „Ich glaube, mein Neffe möchte zu seiner Mama."

„Na dann komm her mein Schatz." Ich nahm Lucas, der sich sofort in meinen Arm kuschelte.

„Oh ja, er will nur seinen Mami." Bemerkte Alec lachend.

„Geh du mit deiner Frau tanzen." Sagte ich zu meinem Bruder und der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Die Hochzeit von James und Victoria war schlich, aber voller Liebe und Glück. Alec hatte uns sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt und wir feierten in seinem schönen Garten. Victoria, Concha und ich hatten für das Essen gesorgt und die Gäste schienen alle zufrieden zu sein. Wir hatten einige Freunde im Dorf gefunden und es war eine sehr schöne Feier.

Es blieb natürlich nicht aus, dass ich an meine eigene Hochzeit erinnert wurde und ich musste mehr als einmal gegen meine Tränen ankämpfen.

„Soll ich Lucas ins Bett bringen?" Fragte Alec, es war mittlerweile schon zehn Uhr und Lucas schlief tief und fest in meinen Armen.

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „James und Victoria werden bestimmt gleich gehen und wir müssen die Gäste verabschieden." James und Victoria würden heute Nacht in unserem Haus schlafen und ich würde bei Alec bleiben..

Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange und die Verabschiedung ging los, als alle Gäste gegangen waren, waren James und Vicky an der Reihe.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen." Sagte James und umarmte mich.

„Mein Glückwünsche Brüderchen." Sagte ich. „Ich hab dich so lieb und freue mich für dich."

„ dich...ohne dich hätte ich sie nie kennen gelernt."

„Du hast mir nichts zu danken und jetzt geh und benimm dich wie der Gentlemen zu dem Mama dich erzogen hat." Er lachte und ging zum Auto von Alec, jetzt war Victoria dran.

„Hab keine Angst, James würde dir nie weh tun." Flüsterte ich ihr zu und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich weiß...ich bin nur so nervös." Gab sie zu.

„Denk immer nur daran, wie sehr mein Bruder dich liebt." Sie nickte, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann hinter meinem Bruder her.

„Wir gehen besser rein." Sagte Alec hinter mir. „Es wird frisch und..."

„Ja." Unterbrach ich ihn und fuhr mir nervös durchs Haar, nicht das Alec irgendetwas unpassendes tun würde...aber, allein mit einem Mann...ich sollte besser aufhören so einen Unsinn zu denken.

Wir gingen rein und ich ging in das Zimmer von Lucas, in das Alec noch ein Bett für mich gestellte hatte, so das ich in seiner Nähe war, sollte er nachts aufwachen. Aber zum Glück war Lucas ein ruhiges Baby und schlief fast die ganze Nacht durch. Ich holte das lange, weiße Nachthemd aus meiner Tasche,zog es an und band mir meine Haare zu einem Zopf.

Es klopfte sanft an der Tür und als ich sie aufmachte, stand natürlich Alec davor.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir eine gute Nacht zu wünschen." Sagte er, beugte sich runter und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich würde lügen,wenn ich behaupten würde, dass mir seine Küsse nicht gefielen.. Gut, bis jetzt hatte ich erst drei Männer geküsst und Alec war einer von ihnen. Seine Küsse waren sanft und süß, eine Mischung aus den geraubten Küssen Jacobs und den leidenschaftlichen von Edward. Er war wie ein ruhiges Meer, in dem ich mich sicher fühlen konnte.

„Alec." Murmelte ich,als er mich mit seinem Körper sanft gegen die Wand drückte, er war normalerweise nicht sehr impulsiv und das war bis jetzt der wagemutigste Kuss den ich von ihm bekommen hatte.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte er und legte seine Stirn gegen meine. „Ich konnte dir nicht widerstehen."

„Ist schon gut." Sagte ich beruhigend. „Gute Nacht Alec."

„Gute Nacht Amor." Sagte er und ich wünschte mir, ihm das gleiche sagen zu können, aber ich war noch nicht so weit, der Moment war noch nicht gekommen. Alec ging, ich legte mich ins Bett und konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen James und Victoria ziemlich früh, um mit uns zu frühstücken. James und Alec hatten angefangen, unser kleines Häuschen zu erweitern und bauten noch ein Zimmer und auch ein Badezimmer an. James hatte wegen seiner Hochzeit zwei Tage frei bekommen und Alec hatte ihm, wie immer, seine Hilfe angeboten. Wir hatten es geschafft ein wenig Geld zu sparen und da James und Alec alles selber machten, konnten wir uns den Anbau leisten.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren James und Alec ins nächste Dorf, wo sie noch einige Materialien einkaufen wollten. Victoria und ich gingen kurz auf dem Markt und dann nach Hause. Victoria bekam das dämliche Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und ich war so glücklich, dass mein Bruder genau die richtige Frau für ihn gefunden hatte und er endlich seine Vergangenheit vergessen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag musste James wieder arbeiten und zusammen mit Victoria machte ich das Haus sauber und kümmerte mich um Lucas. Alec brauchte mich Heute nicht, so das ich den Vormittag mit Victoria verbringen konnte. Der Vormittag war schnell vergangen und es war Zeit für den Mittagsschlaf von Lucas. Ich brachte ihn in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn gut ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Victoria nachdenklich auf dem Sofa.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich, sie nickte und seufzte dann.

„Kannst du mir zeigen, wie du deine Marmelade machst?" Fragte sie schüchtern. „Und mir auch einige von deinen Rezepten verraten?" Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich möchte James überraschen und ihm eine gute Ehefrau sein."

„Selbstverständlich." Ich lächelte sie an. „Ich zeige dir alles was du möchtest."

„Toll." Sie klatschte in die Hände und erinnert mich an Alice. „Ich gehe in den Garten und hol uns etwas Obst." Sagte sie dann und stand auf.

„Geh nur, ich kümmere mich um das essen, Alec wir bestimmt gleich hier sein." Erklärte ich, Alec würde mit uns essen und dann mit dem Anbau weitermachen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann würden James und Victoria ein richtiges Zimmer haben und unser Haus würde um einiges größer sein.

„Es freut mich so, dass du Alec eine Chance gibst." Sagte Victoria noch und verschwand dann nach draußen.

Ich ging wieder zum Herd, auf dem ein leckerer Eintopf vor sich hin kochte und zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich klopfte.

„Das ging aber schnell Vicky." Sagte ich, ohne mich um zudrehen.

„Ich bin nicht Vicky." Sagte ein viel zu bekannt Stimme, bei deren Klang ich sofort eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dies Stimme, die so sanft und doch fest war, diese Stimme hatte mir so viele schöne und süße Worte gesagt und genauso viele hässliche und verletzende. Der Löffel fiel mir aus der Hand und schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden auf, sofort dachte ich an Lucas und hoffte, dass er nicht wach werden würde.

Meine Hände schwitzten und ich legte eine auf meine Brust, weil ich Angst hatte, dass mein Herz herausspringen würde, dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und drehte mich um, um den Menschen anzusehen, der mir so viel Lied zugefügt hatte.

Und da stand er, er war dünner und sah irgendwie älter aus, aber er war es...Edward Cullen. Er sah mich mit seinen grünen Augen an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Edward..." War das einzige, was ich sagen konnte.


	44. Schock

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Schock. Bellas Pov.

„Edward..."

Ich wusste, dass ein neuer Leidensweg beginnen würde. Er sah mich verblüfft an, so als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass ich wirklich vor ihm stand, er sah mich von oben bis unten an und als seine Augen an meinem Bauch hängen blieben, glaubte ich, so etwas wie Schmerz in ihnen sehen zu können.

„Du bist nicht mehr schwanger." Murmelte er traurig, er sah so verletzlich aus als er das sagte, dass ich den Wunsch verspürte ihn zu umarmen, aber eine Stimme in meinem Kopf schrie ein lautes, nein! Ich blieb wo ich war, nicht das ich mich hätte bewegen können, der Schock ihn nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, ließ mich nicht richtig denken.

„Das Baby...?"

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich, um seiner Frage auszuweichen, er sah mich an und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich war nicht da." Sagte er so leise, dass ich mich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Ich verstand noch immer nicht, was er hier machte. Ich schob die kitschige Seite meines Gehirns zur Seite, die dachte, dass er wegen mir hier war,oder wegen meinem Sohn.

„Hier warst du also die ganze Zeit." Sagte er und sah sich um, mein Hals war trocken, aber ich zwang mich zum sprechen.

„Was willst du Edward? Was suchst du hier?"

„Bella...Gott! Geht es dir gut?...Wie...?"

„Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen, um Smalltalk zu halten." Sagte ich sarkastisch, obwohl es mir körperlich weh tat ihn zu sehen. Ich sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck tief traurig wurde und das verwirrte mich, aber das durfte ich nicht zulassen, er hat mir so viel Leid zugefügt, dass ich ihm nie verzeihen konnte.

„Wir haben über so viel zu reden." Sagte er. „Ich habe so viel..."

„Jetzt willst du reden?" Fragte ich ungläubig. „Hast du nicht schon alles gesagt? Wir beide haben absolut nichts zu bereden!"

„Du musst mich anhören." Sagte er mit flehendem Unterton. „Du weißt nicht, wie die ganzen Monate waren in denen ich dich gesucht habe und du..."

„Spare dir deine Erklärungen." Sagte ich kalt. „Geh einfach Edward."

„Du musst mich anhören." Bat er wieder und ich wurde langsam wütend.

„Warum?" Fragte ich. „Warum sollte ich dich anhören?" Er sah mich bittend an. „Hast du mir etwas zugehört? Hast du eine Idee, was ich wegen deinem dummen Hass alles mitgemacht habe? Oder die Menschen die ich liebe?"

„Ich hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was Tanja dir gesagt hat." Sagte er schnell. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Cha..."

„Wag es nicht!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Wag es nicht seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!"

„Ich wusste nicht..."

„Das hättest du aber!" Ich versuchte den Schmerz und die damit zusammenhängenden Tränen, zu unterdrücken.

„Nein Bella." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich zwei zurück. „Glaub mir..."

„Du bist ein verdammter Heuchler." Fauchte ich. „Glauben? Dir?"

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist..."

„Du hast nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, wie ich mich fühle Edward." Sagte ich wütend. „Du hast keine Ahnung davon, wie ich die letzten Monate gelebt habe." Er sah mich an und die Schuldgefühle waren ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber ich würde mich von ihm nicht täuschen lassen.

„Ich verstehe." sagte er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Du verstehst gar nichts!" Schrie ich und Sekunden später hörte ich das leise Wimmern von Lucas, dass sich in kürzester Zeit in ein lautes Weinen verwandeln würde.

Edward sah mich an, sah in die Richtung aus der das Weinen kam und ging dann auf mein Zimmer zu.

„Nein!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Fass in nicht an!" Ich rannte an ihm vorbei und nahm Lucas auf den Arm.

„Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun." Beteuerte er entsetzt. „Das würde ich nie tun."

„Nur schade, dass ich dir nicht glauben kann." Fauchte ich, während ich meinen Sohn gegen meine Brust drückte. Schnell ging ich aus dem Zimmer, es war viel zu kleine und Edward war mir viel zu nahe. Sollte Edward mein Baby haben wollen, bekam er es nur über meine Leiche.

„Ist es ein Junge?" Fragte er leise.

„Bella!" Victoria kam atemlos ins Haus und fiel fast auf ihren Hintern, als sie Edward sah.

„Das ist er." Flüsterte ich ihr zu. „Kannst du mit Lucas einen Spaziergang machen?" Fragte ich dann lauter.

„Klar." Sagte Victoria und sah mich fragend an. „Komm Schatz." Sie nahm Lucas.

„Sei vorsichtig." Bat ich sie, sie nickte und sah Edward forschend an, bevor sie aus dem Haus ging.

„Lucas?" Fragte Edward überrascht und etwas enttäuscht.

Enttäuscht? Das war ich, seitdem er es vorgezogen hatte, einer verlogenen Schlampe zu glauben.

„Ist das sein Name?" Fragte er wieder. „Lucas?" Ich nickte.

„Wann?"

„Er ist jetzt eine Woche und zwei Tage alt." Antwortet ich, ohne genau zu wissen warum.

„Ich war nicht da." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Nein." Bestätigte ich seine Aussage. „Du warst nicht da."

„Verzeih mir." Murmelte er, seine Arme hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten und sein Blick ging ins leere.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum." Antwortete ich kalt. „Du hattest keinen Grund hier zu sein und ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was du jetzt hier willst."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und mich juckte es in den Fingern, dass gleiche zu man so masochistisch sein? Ich sagte mir selber, dass es keine Liebe sein konnte, nicht nach allem was passiert war. Edward zog mich körperlich an, das war alles.

„Ich weiß...verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal wa sich sagen soll, um dir zu sagen, wie Leid mir alles tut." Sagte er.

„Geh einfach." Bat ich."Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, all diese Monate ohne dich waren..." Ich traute meiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr, ich schlang meine Arme um mich, damit ich nicht einfach weg rannte und mich versteckte.

„Für mich waren sie die Hölle." Sagte er müde. Seine Augen voller Schuld, Schmerz und etwas was ich nicht identifizieren konnte, überzeugten mich fast, aber so schnell würde ich die vielen Nächte, die ich wegen ihm geweint hatte, nicht vergessen. Die Tage allein, all die Beleidigungen, all die Lügen und jede einzelne seiner Erniedrigungen.

„Schade." Sagte ich sarkastisch und wischte mir die verräterischen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Für mich waren es die besten Monate meines Lebens." Ich sah, wie ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Edwards Pov.

Endlich war ich in diesem verdammten Dorf angekommen, was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war. Es war auf keiner Landkarte zu finden und auch unser Pilot hatte keine Ahnung, wo es genau lag. Es hat uns einen ganzen Tag gekostet den genauen Standort ausfindig zu machen.

Dieses Kaff war so klein, dass es nicht mal ein Hotel oder eine Pension gab, so mietete Jasper kurzerhand ein Haus im Dorf, wo er jetzt auf mich wartete, während ich meiner Bella zum ersten mal seit Monaten gegenüber stand.

Sie hatte mich schon an meiner Stimme erkannt, so wie auch ich sie immer und überall wiedererkennen wü sie sich endlich zu mir umdrehte, war sie so schön wie immer, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, ihre helle Haut, doch als ich sie näher betrachtete, sah ich zu meinem Schreck,dass ihr Bauch flach war und sie unser Baby schon bekommen hatte. Ich war zu spät gekommen., sie hatte es ohne mich auf die Welt gebracht.

Ich hatte die Geburt meines Kindes verpasst, dass größte Geschenk was einem das Leben machen konnte und ich hatte diesen magischen Moment verpasst, weil ich der größte und dümmste Idiot der Welt war.

Als ich sie fragte sagte sie mir, dass mein Kind jetzt schon eine Woche und zwei Tage alt war, das war das einzige was sie mir zu gestand, sie war nicht dazu bereit mit mir zu reden und blockte mich vollkommen ab. Aber durch unsere Diskussion wurde mein Baby wach und sobald ich sein Weinen hörte, stürmte ich in sein Zimmer. Bella rannte an mir vorbei und nahm mein Baby auf den Arm, als ob ich ihm was tun wollte.

So weit hatte ich sie gebracht, sie traute mir ernsthaft zu, dass ich einem Baby etwas tun könnte. Bevor ich noch die Möglichkeit hatte, mein Baby genauer zu betrachten, kam ein rothaariges Mädchen ins Haus und Bella gab ihr das Baby, damit sie einen Spaziergang mit ihm machte. Ich erfuhr von Bella, dass es ein Junge war und sie ihn Lucas genannt hatte, was mich etwas enttäuschte. Ich hätte meinem erst geborenen gerne meinen Namen gegeben.

Ich fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um mich bei Bella zu entschuldigen und obwohl ich Tränen in ihren Augen sehen konnte, blieb Bella hart und kam mir keinen Millimeter entgegen.

„Für mich waren es die besten Monate meines Lebens." Hatte sie gerade zu mir gesagt und meine Seele blutete noch etwas mehr, sie hasste mich und ich ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich alleine hatte mich aus ihrem Herzen geschmissen, aber das änderte nicht daran, dass ich alles versuchen würde, um wieder einen Platzt in ihrem Herzen zu bekommen.

„Bella...sag das nicht." Murmelte ich. „Hör mich einfach an und ich weiß..."

„Ich will nicht." Schrie sie und hielt sich in einer so kindlichen Geste die Ohren zu, dass es mir das Herz brach.

„Amor bitte..." Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu

„Nenne mich nicht so!" Sie wedelte wild mit den Armen, während ich versuchte sie fest zu halten. „Nenne mich nie wieder so!" Schrie sie voller Schmerz und mein Herz zog sich bei ihren Worten zusammen, ich hatte sie zerstört, sie war fast noch ein Kind gewesen und ich hatte sie dazu gezwungen schnell erwachsen zu werden. Bella war jetzt 20 Jahre alt, noch eine Sache, die ich wegen meiner Dummheit verpasst hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ich versuchte sie in meine Arme zu ziehen, doch sei wehrte sich gegen mich. „Es tut mir so Leid." Ich schaffte es,meine Arme um sie zu legen und spürte das ersten mal seit langen Monaten ihren Körper wieder an meinem und es war ein unglaubliche Gefühl.

„Lass mich." Sagte sie fest. „Geh ein fach Edward und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Verzeih mir." Sagte ich wieder. „Verzeih mir Bella."

„Lass mich los." Sagte sie wieder. „Siehst du nicht, dass du mir weh tust?" Sie sah mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an, in denen die Tränen schimmerten. „Bitte."

„Bella..."

„Lass mich einfach." Sagte sie, aber ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, ich hatte sie gerade erst gefunden.

„Lass sie los!" Knurrte jemand und plötzlich war Bellas warmer Körper weg, ich verspürte eine Faust an meinem Kinn und Bells stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus.

„Nicht Alec!"

„Verdammt." Knurrte ich am Boden sitzend und befühlte mein schmerzendes Kinn. Der verfluchte Volturi hatte mich hinterrücks angegriffen, er stand neben Bella und mich überkam das starke Verlangen, ihn langsam und schmerzvoll zu töten. Ich sprang auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch bevor ich überhaupt meine Fäuste heben konnte, stellte sich Bella zwischen uns und stemmte ihre Hände gegen meine Brust.

„Nein!" Sagte sie erschrocken und ich sah sie konfus an, ihr bedeutete dieser nichtsnutzige, kleine Dorfarzt etwas. „Nicht hier Edward, Viktoria wird gleich wieder hier sein und ich will Lucas nicht aufregen." Ich sah sie einfach nur an.

Das war eine billige Ausrede, damit ich diesen Versager nicht schlug. Sie ist besorgt wegen deinem Sohn, hielt meine Vernunftsstimme dagegen.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte ich zum wiederholten male.

„Ich habe gerade gehört wie sie gesagt hat, dass du sie allein lassen sollst." Mischte sich dieser Typ ein und legte Bella seine Hand auf die Schulter und sofort war der Wunsch wieder da, ihn auf der Stelle zu töten.

„Lass du sie los!" Knurrte ich. „Sie ist meine Frau du verfluchter Heuchler!"

„Heuchler? Ich?" Fragte er. „Ich war es nicht, der sie hochschwanger aus dem Haus geworfen hat."

„Du bist zu mir gekommen, um zu sehen, ob du gegen mich konkurrieren kannst." Sagte ich hart.

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht getan, ich wollte nur..."

„Es reicht!" Schrie Bella. „Ihr seit beide Idioten!"

„Bella." Sagte Alec entsetzt. „Schatz."

„Nenne sie nicht so!"

„Raus!" Sagte Bella und sah mich an. „Geh bitte Edward."

„Wir müssen reden."

„Nein." Sagte sie verzweifelt, ich sah sie an und beschoss ihr Zeit zu geben, damit sie sich beruhigte, mich einfach so zu präsentieren war eine Dummheit gewesen, ich hatte sie viel zu sehr aufgeregt, sie und das Baby.

„Ich komme Morgen wieder und dann können wir reden." Ich sah sie an und verspürte den Wunsch ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Wir haben absolut nichts zu..."

„Wir haben viel zu bereden...du und ich, allein." Unterbrach ich sie und jetzt sah Volturi mich an, als ob er mich umbringen wollte.

„Es ist alles gesagt Edward, es hat keinen Zweck..."

„Das klären wir Morgen." Unterbrach ich sie wieder. „Nur du und ich und ich hoffe, dass mein Sohn auch da sein wird." Bella sah mich an und ich konnte sehen, dass sie wütend war.

„Sie ist nicht dein Spielzeug." Mischte der Typ sich wieder ein.

„Halt dich daraus." Knurrte ich ihn an. „Und du bist Morgen besser nicht hier, es ist eine Sache zwischen Bella, Lucas und mir." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber Bellas kleine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Bella sah an mir vorbei und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Victoria mit Lucas auf dem Arm, sie ging mit schnellen Schritten durch das Zimmer und verschwand in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer.

„Ich komme Morgen wieder, wenn du etwas ruhiger bist." Sagte ich zu Bella.

„Dafür müsstest du verschwinden." Sagte Volturi.

„Lass gut sein Alec." Bellas sah ihn an. „Bitte." Er sah sie an, lächelte und ging dann die paar Schritte bis zu der offenen Küche.

„Denk darüber nach." Bat ich. „Wir müssen reden."

„Jetzt nicht." Antwortete sie. „Nur..."

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich ruhig. „Ich bin Morgen früh wieder hier und dann gibt es keine Ausreden Bella."

„Ich..."

„Morgen." Sagte ich, drehte mich um und ging aus dem kleinen Haus.

Schnell stieg ich in das Auto, bevor ich noch eine Dummheit machte und sie einfach entführte, oder Volturi um brachte. Ich musste mich beruhigen, meine Wut unter Kontrolle bringen. Ich seufzte, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel zuzugeben, sie hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu wütend zu sein, aber sie hatte kein Recht dazu mit diesem Volturi zusammen zu sein. Verdammt, zuerst der Knecht und jetzt dieser Idiot.

Bella dazu zu bekommen, dass sie mir verzieh, würde schwieriger werden als ich gedacht hatte.

Bellas Pov.

Ich sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür verschwand...wiedereinmal.

„Bella." Hörte ich die sanfte Stimme von Alec, aber ich war viel zu verwirrt, um zu reagieren. Ich wusste, dass er hier war, bei mir, aber ich konnte nur in die Leere starren, die Edward zurückgelassen hatte.

Das Weinen von Lucas riss mich aus meiner Starre und meine Füße bewegten sich automatisch zu ihm. Victoria hatte ihn auf dem Arm und gab ihn mir, ich drückte ihn gegen meine Brust und er beruhigte sich sofort, genau wie ich.

Alec kam zu uns und legte von hinten seine Arme um mich, ich ließ es zu, weil ich jetzt etwas brauchte was mich zusammen hielt, damit ich nicht zerbrach. Edward wiederzusehen, hatte so viele Dinge in meinem Kopf durcheinander gebracht, genau wie in meinem Herzen.

„Bella?" Fragte Alec und ich entfernte mich etwas von ihm, damit ich klar denken konnte. „Geht es dir gut?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein." Sagte ich dann, ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich dachte, oder fühlte. Es war wie ein Wirbelsturm der Gefühle, Hass, Schmerz, Traurigkeit, Wut und das dumme Verlangen, ihn zu umarmen und ihn gleichzeitig zu schlagen.

„Sie ist völlig verwirrt." Murmelte er dann. „Mach ihr bitte einen Tee."

„Sofort." Antwortete Viktoria.

„Nein." Murmelte ich, als mir jemand Lucas aus dem Arm nehmen wollte.

„Ich bins Bella." Ich sah auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von James.

„James..."

„Gib mir Lucas Bells, Victoria wir sich um ihn kümmern, während du deinen Tee trinkst."

„Nein."

„Bitte Bella." Er streichelte mir über die Wange. „Nur für einen Moment."

„Trenne ihn nicht von mir." Bat ich, gab meinen Sohn aber Victoria, um den Tee zu trinken.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, ich bring dich ins Bett." Sagte James, führte mich in mein Zimmer und half mir dabei, mich ins Bett zu legen.

„Lucas?"

„Hier ist er." Sagte Victoria. „Ich lege ihn in seine Wiege, so kannst du ihn sehen."

„Sie braucht jetzt erstmal Ruhe." Sagte Alec und ich sah, wie sie alle mein Zimmer verließen.

Ich legte mich so hin, dass ich meinen schlafenden Sohn betrachten konnte, ich hatte eine fürchterliche Angst, dass Edward ihn mir wegnehmen könnte.

Ich wusste nicht, was jetzt passieren würde, was er hier wollte? Wollte er mich noch mehr zerstören?

Das leise Wimmern von Lucas riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, schnell stand ich auf, holte ihn zu mir ins Bett und stillte ihn. Auch er war unruhig und krallte seine kleinen Fäustchen in mein Kleid.

Ich musste darüber nachdenken, was ich jetzt tun würde und vor allem, was das beste für meinen Sohn war.

Als Lucas satt war, schlief er fast sofort wieder ein, ich legte ihn wieder in seine Wiege, damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Er war so hübsch und sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es weh tat. Es tat weh zu wissen dass ich ihm nie die Familie geben konnte die er verdient.

Da war Alec und er tat wirklich alles für uns und ich würde alles dafür geben, ihn lieben zu können, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob es einfach noch zu früh war, oder mein kaputtes Herz nie wieder so etwas wie Liebe für einen Mann empfinden konnte.

Ich war zerbrochen und fühlte mich, als ob ich vorzeitig gealtert wäre, als ob ich hundert Jahre alt wäre. Ich seufzte und wünschte mir, dass meine Eltern hier wären, bei mir, bei ihrem Enkel.

Aber das Leben war grausam und man bekam nicht immer das was man wollte.


	45. Unverzeihlich

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Unverzeihlich. Edwards Pov.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Jasper sobald ich durch die Tür kam.

„Sie hasst mich." Antwortete ich. „Sie hasst mich Jasper!" Schrie ich frustriert.

„Versuch dich zu beruhigen Edward."

„Ich kann nicht!" Schrie ich wieder.

„Das tut dir nicht gut." Sagte Jasper, mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe, die jeden anderen zur Weißglut brachte. „Denk an das was Lauren gesagt hat, atme und..."

„Zum Teufel mit Lauren." Knurrte ich. „Du verstehst nicht wie ich mich fühle Jasper, sie hasst mich und sie hat auch allen Grund dazu, ich habe sie zerstört, ich habe alles gute zerstört was sie je gehabt hat. Sie hasst mich und ich hasse mich selber."

„Beruhige dich." Sagte er wieder, als ob das so einfach wäre.

„Ich war nicht mal...Bella ist nicht mehr schwanger."

„Was? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Sie hat meinen Sohn zur Welt gebracht." Antwortete ich schlich. „Mein Sohn wurde geboren und ich war nicht da, ich war nicht da als ihr Vater krank wurde, ich war nicht mit ihr auf der Beerdigung."

„Sohn?" Fragte Jasper. „Es ist ein Junge?" Ich nickte und ohne es zu wollen, lächelte ich, mein erstes Kind war ein Junge, mein Sohn.

„Was für eine gute Nachricht." Rief er erfreut. „Du bist ein verdammter Glückspilz Edward." Ich stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, mein Sohn.

„Wie ist er? Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte er aufgeregt.

„Beruhige dich." Sagte ich lachend, über Lucas zu reden, versetzte mich anscheinend in gute Laune.

„Er heißt Lucas." Erklärte ich. „Er ist jetzt genau eine Woche und zwei Tage alt, er ist etwas früher geboren und...das ist das einzige, was ich dir sagen kann."

„Hast du nicht gefragt?"

„Bella ließ mich in nicht mal auf den Arm nehmen." Murmelte ich leise.

„Reden wir von derselben Bella." Fragte er konfus.

„Derselben...na ja, sie ist nicht mehr dieselbe, ich habe sie verletzt, ihr Blick ist leer, sie ist wie ihre eigene Hülle."

„Sie ist wütend Edward." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Sie braucht nur Zeit."

„Sie ist mit diesem Volturi zusammen." Das hatte sie mir mehr als klar gemacht, als sie mich aus dem Haus geworfen hatte.

„Aha." Sagte Jasper ruhig. „Das ist verständlich, Bella ist sehr hübsch und..."

„Nichts da!" Sagte ich sauer. „Verdammt Jasper, ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass meine Frau mit einem anderen zusammen ist und..."

„Hast du vergessen, dass du Tanya mit in die Stadt genommen hast?"

„Nein! Ich werde dieses Luder nie vergessen du musst mich nicht an sie erinnern."

„Es scheint aber nötig zu sein." Sagte er. „Du kannst nicht so hart zu Bella sein, wenn du..."

„Ich weiß Jasper." Sagte ich genervt. „ Ich kann nichts von ihr verlangen, ich bin raus aus ihrem Leben, sie hat mich zurückgelassen, weil ich sie dazu gezwungen habe. Wie soll ich sie je wiederbekommen?"

„Zuerst einmal musst du dich beruhigen Edward." Erklärte Jasper. „Du kannst nicht so weitermachen, du kannst dich nicht weiterhin wie dieser arrogante und überhebliche Mann benehmen, der Bella verletzt hat. Du willst, dass sie sich dir annähert und nicht, dass sie sich weiter von dir entfernt."

„Das war einfach zu viel...Bella mit ihm zu sehen...verdammt, fast hätte ich Bella und Lucas einfach mitgenommen." Gab ich zu.

„Und genau das ist das, was du nicht tun darfst." Antwortete Jasper.

„Wie soll ich es machen?" Fragte ich verzweifelt. „Wie soll ich es machen, ohne das ich wie ein kompletter Idiot da stehe?"

„Du musst den richtigen Weg finden Edward, wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du sie für immer verlieren."

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie Jasper...ehrlich."

„Wenn du mit ihr redest, versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Lass sie schreien, dich schlagen, weinen...sie muss all ihrer Wut und ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen." Riet Jasper mir.

„Ich weiß."

„Und lass sie entscheiden Edward, sie muss die Entscheidung treffen, ob sie nach Forks zurückgeht oder nicht."

„Das steht nicht zur Diskussion!" Sagte ich fest.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot Edward." Kam es von Jasper. „Du kannst sie nicht zwingen, sie muss diese Entscheidung treffen. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie dich noch mehr hasst."

„Das kann ich nicht." Gab ich ehrlich zu.

„Das ist das Problem Edward, Bella hat sich für dich geändert und du bist nicht dazu in der Lage, das gleiche für sie zu tun." Da hatte er Recht, Bella hatte vieles für mich geändert und jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass ich versuchte, nein, nicht versuchte, ich würde mich für sie ändern.

„Willst du wirklich nicht, dass ich mitkomme?" Fragte Jasper, während wir zusammen frühstückten, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde meinen Neffen gerne kennenlernen."

„Ich weiß und das wirst du auch, aber nicht jetzt, ich muss mit Bella reden und sie aus diesem Haus holen. Weder sie noch mein Sohn, werden einen Tag länger in dieser Bruchbude bleiben." Erklärte ich fest.

„Sie ist sehr stolz..."

„In dem Punkt gebe ich nicht nach, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie weiterhin in diesen Konditionen leben."

„Ist es so schlimm?"

„Du solltest es sehen, es ist si winzig und ohne jedweden Komfort."

„Es ist ihnen bestimmt verdammt schlecht gegangen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie so leben können." Gab ich zu,nicht das ich Bellas Haus herabsetzten wollte, ich hatte als Kind genauso gelebt, aber ich hatte auch keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, im Gegensatz zu Bella.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass James verheiratet ist." Sagte Jasper.

„Ich auch nicht." Gab ich zu.

„Gestern Abend dachte ich, er würde dich umbringen."

„Er hat sich nicht einzumischen." Erklärte ich fest.

„Sie ist seine Schwester Edward." Sagte Jasper. „Du würdest das Gleiche für Alice tun." Ich zuckte mit den Schulter und musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.

Gestern war James in unser Haus gestürmt, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er uns so schnell gefunden hatte und hatte mich angeschrien, dass ich seine Schwester in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, mir eine Moralpredigt zu halten, nicht er.

„Du solltest dich bei seiner Frau entschuldigen." Sagte Jasper trocken. „Sie wird nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein, dass du ihren Mann geschlagen hast."

„Er hat mich auch geschlagen." Ich fasste an mein schmerzendes Kinn, er hat die gleiche Stelle getroffen, wie diese dumme Volturi.

„Also, den Schlag von James hattest du dir verdient."

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Ich stand auf, ging aus dem Haus und stieg in den Wagen, um zu Bella zu fahren. Schnell hatte ich den Weg zurückgelegt und klopfte an ihre Tür.

„Herein." Sagte sie leise und ich ging durch die Tür, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und wie es aussah, war sonst niemand im Haus.

„Hallo." Sagte ich, sie drehte sich langsam zu mir um und ich musste lächeln, als ich Lucas auf ihrem Arm sah. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich besorgt, als ich die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sah, sie nickte nur.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte ich, um das Eis zu brechen, es brachte mich um, dass sie nichts sagte. Ich zog es vor, dass sie mich an schrie, mich schlug, dass sie irgendetwas tat, egal was...ich musste sehen, dass sie irgendetwas für mich empfand und wenn es nur Hass war.

„Ich habe sie gebeten dass sie uns alleine lassen." Erklärte sie leise. „Also mein Bruder muss arbeiten, aber ich hab Victoria und Alec gebeten uns alleine zu lassen."

Sie wiegte Lucas in ihren Arme und ich sah sie sehnsüchtig dabei zu, es juckte mir in den Händen, meinen Sohn in meine Arme nehmen zu können. Ich sah von Lucas zu seiner Mutter und bemerkte, dass sie mich neugierig betrachtete, doch als sie sich ertappt fühlte, sah sie schnell weg. Ich mache einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie zwei zurück, ich hasste es, dass sie Angst vor mir hatte, aber ich konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen.

„Es tut mir Leid, was James Gestern gemacht hat." Sagte sie und sah auf mein Kinn."Ich hab schon mit ihm darüber geredet."

„Ich hatte es verdient."

„Oh natürlich." Antwortete sie. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du den Schlag nicht verdient hast, aber ich möchte nicht, dass James Probleme bekommt."

„Klar." Sagte ich und sah auf meinen Sohn. „Darf ich?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf Lucas. Bella sah mich unentschlossen an, dann auf unseren Sohn. Sie seufzte und machte dann ein paar zögernde Schritte auf mich zu, ich bewegte mich nicht, aus Angst, dass sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung von mir die Flucht ergriff. Mir tat es körperlich weh, dass sie so misstrauisch war, aber ich hatte es, wie so vieles, nicht anders verdient.

„Vorsichtig." Sagte Bella und legte Lucas in meine Arme. Ich konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was ich in dem Moment fühlte, es war irgendwie irreal, das Glück das ich fühlte, brachte mein Herz fast zum platzten.

„Hallo Lucas." Ich drückte ihn an meine Brust. „Hallo Schatz." Ich blinzelte und versuchte die Tränen die sich in meinen Augen bildeten zu unterdrücken. „Ich bin dein Papa." Erklärte ich ihm und Bella beobachtet jede meine Bewegungen und ich sah, wie sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine klitzekleinen Hoffnungsschimmer für uns. Sie drehte sich schnell zum Fenster und als sie mich wieder ansah, waren keine Träne mehr zu sehen.

„Er ist so klein." Murmelte ich und streichelte ihm mit einem Finger übers Gesicht, er schien mich fest anzusehen, obwohl er dafür eigentlich noch viel zu klein war, als ich mit meinem Finger über seinen Mund fuhr, zog er eine Schute und ich musste lachen.

„Ja, er ist zwei Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen." Erklärte Bella und ich sah sie an.

„Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen." Sagte ich.

„Das ist schwer zu glauben." Erstaunt zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und sie sah mich gleichgültig an. „Vor allem, da du ja behauptet hast, dass er nicht von dir ist."

„Ich habe viele dämliche Sachen gesagt." Gab ich zu und ich wusste, dass das keine Entschuldigung war, aber ich musste sie dazu bekommen, dass sie meinen damalige Standpunkt verstand. „Das tue ich immer, wenn ich wütend bin und das ist etwas, an dem ich arbeite und das ich ändern will." Sie sah mich noch immer gleichgültig an. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass du in dem Moment allein gewesen bist."

„Ich war nicht allein, Alec war bei mir." Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich dann ganz auf Lucas, die Wut durfte nicht die Oberhand gewinnen.

„Es ist schön, dass jemand bei dir war und dich unterstützt hat." Sie schnaufte. „Und ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass James geheiratet hat."

„Victoria ist ein gute Mädchen." Sagte sie und es war unglaublich, dass wir uns hier wie zwei Fremde gegenüberstanden. Wir hatte so viel miteinander erlebt und es war mir unbegreiflich, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.

Das ist deine Schuld. Sagte mein Gewissen. Es ist deine Schuld, dass sie so traurig ist.

„Das muss sie wohl sein und wie ich sehe, magst du sie sehr." Ich lächelte sie an,aber sie nickte nur.

„Sie ist zu einer sehr guten Freundin für mich geworden und sie liebt James. Sie hat mir meinen Bruder wiedergegeben, den richtigen James, nicht den James den du kennst, den den Tanya..." Sie brach ab und ich hätte gerne die ganze Geschichte von James und Tanya gehört. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was seinerzeit zwischen Bella, Tanya und James passiert war.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann erzählen, was zwischen Tanya und dir passiert ist?" Die Frage kam über meine Lippen, bevor ich es verhindern konnte.

„Hat das deine Geliebte nicht schon getan?" Fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Tanya und ich waren nie zusammen."

„Was für ein Lügner du doch bist." Sagte sie und fing an, hin und her zu laufen.

„Das ist die Wahrheit, du muss..."

„Dir glauben?" Fragte sie sarkastisch. „Nein Edward, dass muss ich nicht!"

„Ich dachte..."

„Was?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sag es Edward, was hast du gedacht?"

„Du musst nicht..."

„Ich rede wie es mir passt." Sagte sie kalt. „Du musst nicht glauben, dass alles wieder gut ist,nur weil du hier aufgetaucht bist."

„Bella...ich wusste es nicht, ich habe geglaubt..."

„Du hast geglaubt, dass ich dich betrogen habe." Warf sie mir vor. „Obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass es nicht wahr ist, aber du musstest ja..." Lucas fing an zu weinen und Bella kam schnell zu mir.

„Geht es ihm gut?" Fragte ich erschrocken, er hatte ohne Grund angefangen zu weinen.

„Ja." Sie nahm ihn mir ab. „Wahrscheinlich merkt er sie Anspannung...alles ist gut Schatz." Sagte sie zärtlich zu unserem Sohn.

„Er mag mich nicht, stimmts?" Fragte ich, selbst mein Sohn hielt es nicht in meiner Nähe aus.

„Er ist nur die Arme von James und Alec gewöhnt." Da war er wieder,dieser verfluchte Alec. Konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden.

„Du lässt diesen Typen also in die Nähe meines Sohnes?"

„Fang nicht so an Edward!" Sie sah mich wütend an. „Du selber hast ihn verleugnet und behauptet, er wäre nicht von dir."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich meine Worte bereue." Gab ich zu. „Aber ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ungeschehen machen."

„Nicht von dem wäre passiert,wenn du mir einfach geglaubt hättest."

„Ich war so verletzt und..."

„Und was glaubst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?!" Schrie sie wütend,Lucas fing sofort wieder an zu weinen. „Tut mir Leid Schatz." Sie wiegte ihn sanft in ihren Armen. „Ich werde ihn hinlegen." Murmelte sie und ging zu dem winzigen Zimmer.

Bella fing an ein Wiegenlied zu singen, ich konnte nicht widerstehen und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Zimmer zu, so das ich sie sehen konnte. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu mir auf dem Bett und hatte unserem Sohn ein Nest aus Kissen gemacht, damit er sicher lag.

„Schlaf schön Schatz." Murmelte sie. „Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ist nur dein dickköpfiger Papa."

Ich musste lächeln und ging schnell zu dem kleinen Sofa und setzte mich, bevor sie mich entdecken konnte.

„Er ist sofort eingeschlafen." Erklärte sie.

„Er ist ein hübscher Junge." Sagte ich. „Danke."

„Er ist das einzige gute, was wir zusammen gemacht haben."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du so denkst." Sagte ich enttäuscht. „Ich war so ein Idiot."

„Da sind wir einer Meinung." Schnaufte sie.

„Bella...ich weiß, dass ich blind gewesen bin, ein Blödmann und alles andere was du mich nennen möchtest...aber du musst verstehen das...ich bin völlig durchgedreht, als ich dachte, dass du und Jacob..."

„Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, wie du so etwas glauben konntest." Sagte sie und ich konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören. „Du wusstest genau, dass du der erste gewesen warst, der erste und einzige und trotzdem hast du an mir gezweifelt."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen." Erklärte ich. „Aber ich habe rot gesehen...Verdammt! Du hast ihn geliebt und ich habe dich dazu gezwungen,mich zu heiraten und..."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!" Fauchte sie regelrecht. „Wie konntest du glauben, dass ich dazu fähig wäre,mit einem anderen zu schlafen?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich." Ich musste sie davon überzeugen.

„Sag das nicht!" Schrie sie. „Hör endlich auf mit den Lügen Edward. Es reicht!"

„Das sind keine Lügen." Ich stand auf und faste ihr Hanfgelenk. „Als Jacob mir alles erzählt hat...Gott! In dem Moment fühlte ich mich wieder schlechteste Mensch der Welt."

„Jacob?" Fragte sie überrascht. „Er hat dir von Vanessa erzählt?"

„Du wusstest es?" Jetzt war ich überrascht. „Warum hast du mich nicht..."

„Warum ich dich nicht gesucht habe?" Unterbrach sie mich und ich nickte. „Ich wollte nicht noch mehr gedemütigt werden."

„Bella...ich wollte dir nie weh tun." Sie schnaufte. „Ich meine...verdammt, ich wollte es , als ich glaubte, dass du mich betrogen hast, aber dir weh zu tun, hat auch mir weh getan."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das vergleichen kannst Edward." Sagte Bella kalt. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn die Person die du geliebt hast, dich so behandelt, wie du mich behandelt hast." Sie redete in der Vergangenheit „Du hast mich immer und immer wieder gedemütigt...und alles nur wegen ihr." Darauf konnte ich nichts sagen. „Wenn Jacob nicht zu dir gekommen wäre, wärst du jetzt nicht hier."

„Ich hab dich schon vorher gesucht."

„Um dich weiter zu rächen nehme ich an." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder dein Gewissen hatte sich gemeldet."

„Mir tut alles so Leid was ich getan habe."

„Das reicht nicht." Sagte sie fest. „Du hast mich aus dem Haus geworfen Edward, es war dir egal, dass ich mit deinem Kind schwanger war, du hast mich gedemütigt und auf die Straße geworfen, wie einen schmutzigen Lappen." Jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen über sie Wangen. „Und das war nicht genug...du musstest auch noch diese Schlampe von Tanya mit in die Stadt nehmen. Du hast die Hacienda zerstört, uns die Ernte weggenommen... du wusstest, dass ich das Geld für meinen Vater brauchte!" Schrie sich mich an. „Und es war dir egal!" Sie hämmerte mit ihren kleinen Fäuste gegen meine Brust und ich tat nichts, sie brauchte das jetzt. „Es war dir egal, dass er krank war...das er gestorben ist, du wolltest mir nur weh tun."

„Bella..." Sie wand sich von mir ab.

„Auf der Beerdigung von meinem Vater...du hast sie geschickt, du wusstest genau, wie sehr sie mich hasst!" Schrie sich mich an. „Sie hat sich über mich lustig gemacht...es war die Beerdigung von meinem Vater und sie hat uns auf die Stresse gesetzt!" Ich schloss die Augen, damit ich ihren Schmerz nicht sehen musste.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen!" Fügte sie genau das hinzu, was ich befürchtete.

„Verdammt Bella...versteh doch bitte, dass ich blind war vor Wut und Enttäuschung..."

„Nein, da verwechselst du etwas Edward." Sagte sie und sah mich an, „Du wolltest Tanya glauben, dass war viel einfacher und ich hatte eh immer Schuld. Das Jacob mich nicht vergessen konnte, dass er es immer wieder versucht hat, alles meine Schuld..."

„Nein...Gott, dass stimmt nicht."

„Du hast mir nie vertraut nie und ich...ich war einfach dumm. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Tanya deine Geliebte war, aber...ich hatte geglaubt, dass das mit unserer Hochzeit enden würde...ich war so dumm."

„Es tut mir Leid...verdammt! Warum ist es so schwer zu reden?"

„Es gibt einfach nichts zu reden Edward. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum du hier bist und ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir auch egal." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum gehst du nicht einfach wieder und lässt mich in Ruhe?"

„Damit du mit Alec glücklich sein kannst?" Idiot!Ich war so ein Idiot.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Du bist meine Frau und..."

„Lass mich los." Zischte sie, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie am Arm gepackt hatte.

„Du bist die Mutter meines Sohnes."

„Genau." Sagte sie fest. „Das ist das einzige was uns noch verbindet."

„Du bist meine Frau." Knurrte ich wieder und war kurz davor, dass bisschen Geduld was ich hatte zu verlieren.

„Nur auf dem Papier und ich hoffe, dass wir das bald regeln können." Sagte sie kalt wie Eis.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du was mit diesem Doktorchen anfängst."

„Nochmal, dass geht dich nichts an!"

„Alles was mit dir zu tun hat, geht mich etwas an." Ich zog sie zu mir.

„Wag es..." Ich brachte sie mit meinen Lippen zum schweigen. Es war als ob ich plötzlich im Himmel wäre, ich drückte ihren Körper an meinen und ignorierte ihren Protest, ich hatte sie so vermisst. Mir war klar, dass sie noch wütender sein würde, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

„Lass mich los!" Fauchte sie, als ich meine Lippen von ihre löste und ich bekam eine schallende Ohrfeige von ihr.

„Du hast mich geschlagen?" Fragte ich belustigt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir mehr weh tun würde." Sagte sie ungehalten. „Du hast kein Recht mich zu küssen."

„Ich bin dein Mann."

„Nochmal,nur auf dem Papier." Sie machte einen Schritt zurück. „Warum beenden wir das Ganze nicht endlich? Sag mir endlich, was du willst?"

„Ich möchte, dass du nach Forks zurückkommst." Ließ ich die Bombe platzten.


	46. Verhandlungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Verhandlungen. Edwards Pov.

„Ich möchte, dass du nach Forks zurückkommst."

Bella sah mich ungläubig an und sagte nichts.

„Das du wieder nach Hause kommst." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Haus, du hast es Tanya geschenkt." Sagte sie kalt.

„Das habe ich nie getan Bella." Sagte ich schnell. „Ich mag zwar ein Idiot sein, aber ich würde dir nie etwas wegnehmen, was dir so viel bedeutet."

„Sie hat es getan, weil du ihr die Macht dazu gegeben hast."

„Das habe ich nicht!" Bella lachte sarkastisch.

„Das war auch nicht nötig, du hast ihr alle Macht gegeben, als du sie mit in die Stadt genommen hast."

„Das werde ich mit nie verzeihen." Gab ich zu und fuhr mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare.

„Wie schön, willkommen im Club." Sagte sie sarkastisch, ich hasste es, wenn sie so war, so vermisste die Liebe und die Wärme die früher immer in ihren Augen zu sehen gewesen waren.

„Wir werde jetzt nicht diskutieren ob ich die Hölle verdient habe oder nicht." Sagte ich. „Zumindest nicht jetzt." Fügte ich hinzu, als ich ihren wütenden Blick sah. „Du musst zurück nach Forks."

„Nein!" Antwortet sie fest. „Das werde ich nicht tun."

„Ziehst du es vor, dass Lucas hier auf wächst?" Ich zeigte auf das schlichte Mobiliar und Bella zuckte zusammen, es war wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit sie dazu zu bringen zu reagieren. Ich würde auf gar keinem Fall zulassen, dass Lucas und sie in solchen Verhältnissen lebten.

„Ich sehen hier nichts schlechtes." Sagte sie,sah mich dabei aber nicht an.

„Nein,natürlich nicht." Gab ich ihr Recht. „Aber er hätte in Forks sein eigenes Zimmer,so viele Spielsachen wie er will, sein eigenes Pferd, er könnte in die besten Schulen gehen und..."

„Es reicht!" Knurrte sie. „Du musst nicht so überheblich sein, ich weiß genau, dass du Lucas das geben kannst, was ich ihm nicht geben kann. Du musst dich nicht über meine Situation lustig machen."

„Ich mach mich nicht lustig." Antwortete ich. „Ich möchte nur, dass du mich verstehst. Lucas verdient es in einem richtigen zu Haus aufzuwachsen, in seinem Haus und mit allem nur möglichen Komfort."

„Das hier ist keine Villa,aber es ist ein zu Hause."

„Das Bezweifle ich ja auch nicht, aber möchtest du nicht, dass er auf dem Land auf wächst, auf dem du aufgewachsen bist? Dort spielt wo du gespielt hast? Das er das Land auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes erkundet?" Fragte ich und sah die ersten Zweifel in ihren Augen.

„Ich werde nicht zu dir zurückkommen,auch nicht für Lucas!"

„Ich rede nicht davon, dass du in mein Haus ziehst." Erklärte ich,obwohl ich natürlich nichts lieber wollte,als das. „Ich rede von deiner Hacienda."

„Nach Hause?" Fragte sie leise,ich nickte.

„Nach Hause." Antwortete ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll."

„Denk einfach an das Beste für Lucas." Sagte ich sanft. Ich manipulierte sie auf hinterhältige Weise, aber mein Sohn war im Moment mein größter Trumpf.

„Aber ich will nicht zu dir zurück." Sagte sie fest.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht." Antwortete ich schnell. „Du ziehst wieder auf deine Hacienda und ich bitte dich nur darum, dass ich Lucas regelmäßig sehen darf."

„Es wäre extrem unangenehm, wenn ich auf Tanya treffen würde."

„Was?"

„Sie ist deine Geliebte Edward!" Fauchte sie mich an. „Und ich will ihr nicht über den Weg laufen."

„Tanya ist nicht in Forks."

„Oh natürlich, du hast sie in der Stadt gelassen, wie umsichtig." Sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen Bella." Versicherte ich ihr. „Sie ist seit Wochen verschwunden."

„Das tut mir aber Leid für dich."

„Sie ist unbedeutend." Ich hoffte, dass Bella das irgendwann verstehen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...wegen Forks." Sie seufzte frustriert.

„Du weißt genau, dass es das Beste ist. Lucas und du, ihr hättet alles was ihr braucht und du könntest James und deine Schwägerin mitnehmen." Machte ich mit meinem Versucht weiter, sie zu überzeugen. „Glaubst du wirklich, James ist glücklich damit, hier ein einfacher Arbeiter auf eine Hacienda zu sei, die nicht mal halb so groß ist wie seine eigene?"

„Wieso bist du so grausam?" Fragte Bella.

„Ich bin nur realistisch und...keiner von euch hat das hier verdient, ich habe falsch gehandelt, dass gebe ich zu und ich weiß, dass du mir vielleicht nie verzeihen wirst, aber ich muss es versuchen...für meinen Sohn." Erklärte ich.

„Edward...ich..."

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen." Unterbrach ich sie. „Ich weiß, dass du die beste Entscheidung für Lucas und den Rest deiner Familie treffen wirst."

„Ich muss mit Alec reden." Sagte sie und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Auch das verstehe ich." Sagte ich ruhig, obwohl es mich innerlich zerriss.

„Er ist sehr wichtig für mich."

„Das hast du mir Gestern schon klar gemacht, als ich gehen musste und er hier bleiben durfte."

„Du kannst wirklich nicht erwarten, dass ich dich mit offenen Armen empfange...nach allem was passiert ist." Sagte sie und wand den Blick von mir ab.

„Alle haben mir oft gesagt, dass ich bereuen würde, was ich dir angetan habe." Sagte ich leise und sie sah mich wieder an. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir mehr Leid zugefügt habe, als eine normale Person ertragen kann und ich weiß, das du mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen wirst, aber enthalte mir bitte nicht meinen Sohn." Bat ich. „Ich habe dich schon verloren und ich will ihn nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Ich habe dich geliebt Edward...und du mich nicht..."

„Bella.." Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu,doch sie hob abwehrend den Arm.

„Geh jetzt Edward." Sagte sie fest. „Ich habe viel mit James und Victoria zu besprechen, die Entscheidung nach Forks zurückzugehen, hängt nicht nur von mir ab."

„Das verstehe ich, nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst."

„Danke."

„Mir tut wirklich alles so Leid,was ich dir angetan habe." Versuchte ich es wieder.

„Geh einfach." Sagte sie und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

„Gut, bis bald Bella." Sie drehte sich nicht mehr zu mir um und ich ging einfach.

Im Auto versuchte ich erstmal einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, Bellas Worte waren voller Schmerz und auch voller Hass gewesen und nicht mal ich selber konnte mir für das verzeihen, was ich ihr angetan hatte. Ich fuhr zu dem Haus das wir gemietet hatten und als ich rein kam, erwartet Jasper mich schon, aber ich war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, ihm von meinem Gespräch mit Bella zu erzählen.

„Hallo Jasper." Sagte ich und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Eh...Edward..." Hielt er mich auf.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um, er sah irgendwie beunruhigt aus.

„Also..."

„Guten Tag Edward." Unterbrach ihn dieses Doktorchen und kam aus dem Salon, sofort stieg wieder die Mordlust in mir hoch.

„Was willst du?" Knurrte ich sofort.

„Können wir reden?" Fragte er und vergrub seine Fäuste in den Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Tun wir das nicht gerade?" Fragte ich kalt.

„Allein." Er sah Jasper an.

„Jasper hat mein vollstes..."

„Ist schon gut." Unterbrach Jasper mich. „Ich bin in der Küche." Er sah mich durchdringen an und verschwand dann in die Küche.

„Und?" Fragte ich, er sah mich mit der gleichen Mordlust an, die auch ich verspürte, sein Blick war voller Wut und Angst, was mich das er Angst vor mir hatte, er hatte vor dem Angst, was Bella noch für mich fühlen könnte. „Wirst du reden,oder...?"

„Verkauf mir die Hacienda Swan." Sagte er und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hat.

„Du sollst mir die Hacienda verkaufen." Sagte er nochmal und ich holte tief Luft

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?" Fragte ich. „Niemals werde ich dir die Hacienda verkaufen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hab dir keine Erklärungen abzugeben."

„Reden wir Klartext Cullen, du willst die Hacienda nur,damit du Bella manipulieren kannst, aber das werde ich nicht erlauben." Sagte er von oben herab.

„Jetzt pass mal auf Volturi." Sagte ich abwertend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du hier willst und es ist mir auch völlig egal, ich sag dir nur eins, halte dich von Bella fern und das meine ich verdammt ernst."

„Willst du mir drohen?" Fragte er und grinste hochnäsig.

„Nein, das ist keine Drohung, dass ist ein Versprechen." Antwortete ich. „Bella ist meine Frau und Lucas ist mein Sohn und du, du bist nur ein lästiges Hindernis auf meinem Weg."

„Sie gehört nicht mehr zu dir, dass ist Vergangenheit." Machte er weiter.

„Sie ist noch immer meine Frau."

„Nur auf dem Papier." Sagte er, jetzt wusste ich, woher Bella diese Satz hatte und hasste dieses Doktorchen noch etwas mehr. „Du hast sie zerstört und ich war da,um sie aufzufangen und wieder aufzubauen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie mir weg nimmst."

„Ich kann dir gar nichts wegnehmen, da Bella dir nicht gehört hat." Antwortete ich kalt.

„Du bist ein..." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast, gehst du jetzt besser, ich habe noch viel zu tun." Unterbrach ich ihn.

„Du wirst sie mir nicht wegnehmen." Sagte er nochmal, drehte sich dann endlich um und ging.

„Idiot!" Knurrte ich.

„Wow." Sagte Jasper hinter mir. „Wie es aussieht, hast du Konkurrenz."

„Hier gibt es keine Konkurrenz Jasper." Antwortete ich. „Bella ist meine Frau und sie ist im Moment äußerst wütend auf mich, aber Volturi wird schneller aus unserem Leben verschwinden, als es ihm lieb ist."

„Ich hoffen, dass du Recht hast." Sagte er, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging die Treppe herauf.

In meinem Zimmer warf ich meinen Hut auf mein Bett und trat gegen den Stuhl, warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein? Aber man ließ mich nicht lange in Ruhe, ich war gerade ein paar Minuten in meinem Zimmer, als das Telefon schellte.

„Ja?" Sagte ich genervt in den Hörer.

„Edward?" Fragte eine weibliche Stimme und ich seufzte.

„Hallo Lauren."

„Hast du sie gefunden?" Fragte sie und ich nickte, als ob sie mich sehen könnte.

„Ja." Sagte ich langsam.

„Das freut mich wirklich." Sagte sie aufgeregt. „Wie geht es dir?" Fügte sie hinzu.

„Schlecht." Antwortete ich trocken. „Die Situation ist verfahrener, als ich gedacht habe. Sie hasst mich und sie hat alles Recht der Welt dazu."

„Na ja, du kannst auch nicht erwarten, dass sie dich mit offenen Armen empfängt, die Situation ist verdammt kompliziert für sie." Sagte sie sachlich.

„Danke für deine Hilfe." Sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich bin schließlich nicht nur deine Ärztin, sondern auch deine Freundin Edward." Antwortete sie. „Ich muss dir also die Wahrheit sagen, mich wundert es ehrlich, dass du noch lebst, nachdem was du mir alles erzählt hast. Bella hat wirklich alles Recht der Welt, wütend auf dich zu sein, damit hast du Recht."

„Du redest genau wie Jasper." Grummelte ich. „Bist du sicher, dass Rosalie seine Schwester ist und nicht du?" Lauren lachte fröhlich.

„Du weißt, dass du um sie kämpfen musst Cullen, Alice ist davon überzeugt, dass du das kannst und es ist besser für dich, wenn du es auch schaffst. Alice möchte, dass ihr Neffe oder ihre Nichte bei der Familie und in einem guten zu Hause auf wächst.." Erklärte Lauren gut gelaunt.

„Ich habe einen Sohn."

„Was?" Quietschte sie mir ins Ohr. „Wie? Hab ich richtig gehört? Ein Junge? Du hast also einen Sohn?" Sie hatte anscheinend zu viel Zeit mit Alice verbracht und ich musste lachen.

„Ja Lauren, mein Sohn, ein gesunder Junge und er heißt Lucas." Erklärte ich.

„Oh mein Gott! Alice wir durchdrehen wenn sie das hört!"

„Sie weiß es schon, Jasper hat keine Geheimnisse vor ihr und erzählt ihr alles. Und jetzt ist meine ganze Familie durchdreht und kann es kaum erwarten, dass Bella wieder nach Forks kommt, damit sie meinen Sohn kennenlernen können." Sagte ich leicht amüsiert.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich." Sagte Lauren lachend und ich wusste, dass sie es auch so meinte, Lauren war eine großartige Frau. „Und wann kommt ihr zurück?" Fragte sie dann.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir in wenigen Tagen in Forks sein werden, in die Stadt werde ich nicht so schnell kommen." Erklärte ich.

„Oh." War alles was sie dazu sagte.

„Hast du was von Tanya gehört?" Fragte ich und jetzt seufzte sie.

„Nein, sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Schnaufte sie. „Du solltest aufhören, dich rächen zu wollen Edward, dass bringt nichts. Sie bringt nur Probleme mit sich, sie hat deine Ehe zerstört und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du noch von ihr willst."

„Sie schuldet Bella eine Entschuldigung." Knurrte ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Frau unbedingt Wert auf eine Entschuldigung von ihr legt."

„Bella vielleicht nicht, aber für mich ist es wichtig, dass sie sie bekommt. Außerdem muss sie Bella noch sagen, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie auf der Hacienda aufgetaucht ist und behauptet hat, dass ich sie ihr geschenkt habe." Sagte ich und sie seufzte wieder.

„Bis wir sie nicht gefunden haben, wird das nicht möglich sein und du musst Bella alleine davon überzeugen, dass du damit nichts zu tun hattest." Sagte sie.

„Wie auch immer, danke für alles."

„Dafür sind Freunde da. Ruf mich an, wenn du was brauchst."

„Nochmal danke und bis bald." Sagte ich und legte auf.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte ich damit, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hacienda Swan wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde, damit Bella ohne Probleme wieder dort wohnen konnte. Jasper hatte die Leute davon überzeugt wieder mit der Arbeit auf der Hacienda anzufangen, ich hatte mich diesmal raus gehalten, was eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Ich rief einige Leute an und sorgte dafür, dass die Leute alles auf der Hacienda hatten, damit sie wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden konnte und die Arbeiten schienen gut voran zu gehen.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür, was mich etwas wunderte, Jasper kam normalerweise einfach herein.

„Herein." Sagte ich verwundert.

„Hallo." Hörte ich die schönste Stimme der Welt.

„Bella." Sagte ich erfreut.

„Können wir reden?" Fragte sie etwas schüchtern.

„Natürlich." Sagte ich schnell. „Wo ist Lucas?"

„Er ist unten, bei seinem Onkel Jasper." Erklärte sie lächelnd und auch ich musst lächeln, Jasper hatte es kaum abwarten können, seinen Neffen endlich zu sehen. „Er hat gesagt, ich kann ruhig rauf kommen, es würde dich nicht stören."

„Du störst mich nie." Sagte ich und sie kam mit zögernden Schritten ins Zimmer.

„Möchtest du dich setzen?" Ich zeigte au den Stuhl.

„Nein." Antwortete sie schnell. „Ich bleibe nicht lange."

„Über was möchtest du reden?"

„Ich habe mit James geredet." Sagte sie. „Und obwohl er nicht einverstanden ist, denke ich, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir nach Forks zurückkommen." Ich musste mir ein triumphierendes Lächeln verkneifen. „Ich kann Lucas nicht vorenthalten, was ihm zusteht, aber...das soll nicht heißen, dass alles wieder wie früher wird." Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Ich komme zurück nach Forks, aber nicht zurück zu dir!"


	47. Eine Liebe wie meine

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Eine Liebe wie meine. Edwards Pov.

„Ich komme zurück nach Forks, aber ich komme nicht zurück zu dir."

„Bella..."

„Edward..." Unterbrach sie mich. „Ich...wir..wir funktionieren nicht, zumindest nicht zusammen." Bella zeigte auf uns. „Und es ist besser so."

„Es ist besser für wen?" Fragte ich wütend. „Für dich, oder für Lucas? Oder ist es etwa besser für Alec?"

„Alec hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Aber er ist dein Freund!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das was ich mit meinem „Freund" mache oder nicht mache, dich irgendetwas angeht." Sie betonte das Wort Freund und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Du bist noch immer meine Frau und solltest dich auch so verhalten." Sagte ich wütend.

„Oh ja, ich werde mich genauso verhalten, wie du es getan hast, vielleicht sollte ich Alec wirklich mitnehmen, so wie du es mit Tanya getan hast." Sagte sie kalt.

„Das hab ich dir doch schon erklärt."

„Und ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es mir egal ist. Mir ist es egal,ob du mit allen Frauen in der Stadt geschlafen hast, oder nur mit Tanya." Fauchte sie.

„Jetzt bist du kindisch."

„Und du ein riesen Blödmann." Antwortete sie sauer. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin, es ist offensichtlich, dass man mit dir kein zivilisiertes Gespräch führen kann." Bella drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Verdammt Bella! Warte!" Ich hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Lass mich los!"

„Es tut mir Leid, ich will mich nicht wie ein Rüpel benehmen, aber es bringt mich um wenn ich daran denke, dass dieser Volturi dich anfassen könnte." Entschuldigte ich mich.

„Und ich verstehe nicht warum." Sagte sie ruhig und wand ihren Arme aus meiner Hand.

„Du weißt genau warum."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest." Sie senkte den Blick und schlang ihre Arme um sich.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„Sag so was nicht." Sie schloss die Augen und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit...ich..."

„Halt den Mund!" Schrie sie. „Und hör endlich auf zu lügen, es ist nicht nötig, ich werde nach Forks zurückkommen!"

„Ich lüge nicht Bella, ich lie..."

„Du kannst Lucas sehen, wann immer du willst, er muss nie erfahren, dass sein Vater ihn am Anfang verleugnet hat, ich werde es ihm nicht sagen, aber es wird nie wieder ein du und ich geben...das ist für immer vorbei!"

„Nein." Sagte ich überzeugt. „Eine so groß Liebe wie ich sie für dich empfinde und du für mich...vergeht nicht einfach so."

„Also ich bin schon lange darüber weg, meine Liebe ist in dem Moment gestorben, als du Tanya den Vorzug gegeben hast." Sagte sie kalt.

„Ich..." Ich hatte kein Argument um ihr zu widersprechen.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen Edward. Nie!" Sagte sie und ich zuckte zusammen. „Ich könnte dir alles andere verzeihen weil, wenn ich in deiner Situation gewesen wäre...nein, nicht mal dann, ich hätte dir vertraut verdammt nochmal!"

„Verzeih mir Bella, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich darum bitten soll, sag mir einfach was ich machen soll, sag es mir." Flehte ich sie an.

„Da ist nichts zu machen Edward, ich liebe dich nicht mehr, so einfach ist das."

„Nein." Sagte ich wieder und ging auf sie zu, bei jedem Schritt den ich machte, machte sie einen zurück. „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du genau." Sie stand jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Geh weg." Sagte sie atemlos, als ich direkt vor ihr stand.

„Du liebst mich noch Bella, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Natürlich liebe ich dich nicht mehr, für so dumm kannst du mich nicht halten."

„Dann sind wir Beide dumm." Sagte ich, bevor ich mich runter beugte und ihre Lippen mit meinen verschloss.

Ihre Taille war wieder so schlank wie vor ihrer Schwangerschaft, aber ihre Brüste waren etwas voller und sofort erwachte das Verlangen in mir. Ich wollte sie auf das Bett legen und ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen.

„Nicht." Murmelte sie, als ich meine Lippen zu ihrem Hals wandern ließ. „Lass mich." Sie drückte mich von sich weg, ich ließ es zu, ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verärgern.

„Leugne deine Gefühle nicht." Bat ich sie.

„Ich fühle nur Ekel." Fauchte sie.

„Lügnerin." Sagte ich. „Ich bezweifle sehr, dass wenn Alec dich küsst du dasselbe spürst wie wenn ich dich küsse." Ich wusste selber nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte und als ich das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, hätte ich am liebsten selber geschlagen.

„Das täuscht du dich, Alec küsst viel besser als du." Fauchte sie.

„Du hast ihn geküsst?" Knurrte ich und packte wieder ihren Arm. „Antworte Bella!"

„Lass mich!" Sie riss sich von mir los.

„Sag es mir! Hast du ihn geküsst? Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?" Fragte ich voller Wut. Verdammt, ich würde Volturi umbringen, wenn er auch nur einen Finger an meine Frau gelegt hatte.

„Mit welchem Recht traust du dich mich das zu fragen?" Schrie sie mich an.

„Antworte Bella!"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Bella..."

„Hab ich dich etwas gefragt, wie oft du mit Tanya geschlafen hast?" Fauchte sie und ich seufzte bevor ich antwortete, ich würde ihr jetzt weh tun, aber es war wichtig, dass sie es wusste.

„Einmal." Antwortete ich und Bella sah mich konfus an. „Ich war, zur Abwechslung, sehr betrunken...es war wenige Tage nachdem wir in die Stadt gefahren waren, dass war das einzige mal und du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich es bereue."

„Das ist mir egal und es ändert auch nichts!"

„Bella, du weißt gar nicht..." Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Und du vergisst die vielen male, die du auf deiner Hacienda mit ihr geschlafen hast." Sagte sie traurig.

„Das war, bevor wir zusammen waren." Sagte ich schnell.

„Aber du hast mit mir geflirtet und mit ihr geschlafen."

„Warum müssen wir jetzt darüber reden?" Fragte ich frustriert.

„Weil ich nicht mehr so dumm bin wie früher und dir deine Lügen nicht mehr glaube." Sie sah mich anklagend an. „Ich bin nicht mehr das Dummchen, dass sich in den größten Lügner des Universums verliebt hat."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir weh getan haben, aber du bist nicht die einzige die leidet. Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Jacob mir alles erzählt hat...fast hätte ich Tanya umgebracht, wenn Alice und Jacob nicht gewesen wären...ich hätte sie erwürgt..."

„Du bist kein Mörder, du hättest es nicht getan." Sagte sie und ich freute mich, dass sie so über mich dachte, ich nutzte den Augenblick, um über ihren Vater zu sprechen.

„Das mit Charlie tut mir Leid, er war ein guter Mann und...ich weiß, dass ich mit allem was ich getan habe, für seinen Rückfall indirekt verantwortlich war."

„Papa hat dich wirklich geschätzt und du hast ihn sehr verletzt, als du ihn an dem Tag von deiner Hacienda gewiesen hast, als du in die Stadt gefahren bist." Sagte Bella.

„Es soll keine Ausrede sein, aber ich war noch immer betrunken und...du weißt, was ich gedacht habe."

„Ja." Sagte sie fest. „Du hast gedacht, dass ich eine betrügerische Schlange sei, die dich mit Jacob betrogen hatte."

„Ich bereue alles was ich an dem Tag gesagt habe und danach getan habe." Erklärte ich.

„Ich bin nur gekommen um dir das zu sagen." Sie ignorierte meine Bemerkung. „Das ich nach Forks zurückkomme, meine ich, wann fahren wir?"

„Morgen."

„Was?" Fragte sie alarmiert. „Das ist sehr schnell, ich muss mit Alec reden und..."

„Mein Familie will dich so schnell wie möglich sehen und ich möchte nicht, dass du noch einen Tag länger an diesem Ort verbringst."

„Es ist mein Haus und nicht irgendein Ort!"

„Es ist wie früher, wir können nicht reden, ohne das ein Streit daraus wird." Sagte ich genervt.

„Mag sein." Antwortete sie lapidar. „Ich gehe jetzt besser, ich muss packen und mein Bruder auch."

„Bella." Ich hasste das was ich jetzt tun würde. „Alec kann dich besuchen wenn du das möchtest."

„Was?" Fragte sie und sah mich an, als ob mir ein drittes Auge gewachsen wäre. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du hast richtig gehört und ich werde es nicht wiederholen."

„Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast Edward, aber es wird nicht funktionieren." Bella drehte sich wieder um und ging aus dem hinter ihr her. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, dort spielte Jasper mit seinem Neffen und Victoria sah ihnen vom Sofa her zu.

„Edward." Sagte Jasper begeistert. „Er ist genial, du bist ein richtiger Glückspilz."

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Bella hat mit das schönste Geschenk der Welt gemacht." Bella versteifte sich und ging dann schnell zu Victoria.

„Alice wird ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen." Bemerkte Jasper grinsend und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ist er schon getauft?" Bella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, dass wird Alice freuen, sie wird begeistert darüibere sein, die Taufe organisieren zu können." Sagte Jasper.

„Ich vermisse sie sehr." Sagte Bella leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass sie ihren Neffen noch nicht kennenlernen konnte."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir wissen alle, dass du es nicht mit böser Absicht getan hast, du wolltest dich nur schützen." Sagte Jasper beruhigend.

„Gehen wir?" Fragte Bella Victoria und die nickte.

„Hier." Jasper gab Lucas an Bella weiter und ich ging zu ihnen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Bis Morgen." Murmelte ich und streichelte ihm über die Wange, Bella nickte und verabschiedete sich von Jasper, Victoria lächelte uns schüchtern an und ging dann hinter Bella her.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass du einen Sohn hast." Sagte Jasper, als die drei aus der Tür waren. „Es ist so..."

„Unglaublich." Vervollständigte ich seinen Satz.

„Ja." Sagte er. „Und Bella sieht so gut aus. Gott! Sie ist richtig schön."

„Ich weiß, sie ist verändert und noch viel schöner als früher."

„Und?" Wollte Jasper wissen.

„Sie hat akzeptiert, nach Forks zu kommen." Er strahlte mich an.

„Das ist genial, warum bist du dann nicht besser gelaunt?" Jasper war mir manchmal einfach zu feinfühlig.

„Sie kommt zurück nach Forks, aber nicht zu mir." Murmelte ich.

„Na ja, so schnell wird sie dir nicht verzeihen, da musst du dich schon noch etwas anstrengen." Sagte er weise.

„Das ist es nicht...sie mag diesen Volturi wirklich...glaube ich..."

Bellas Pov.

„Du gehst wirklich mit ihm? Nach allem was er dir angetan hat, gehst du zu ihm zurück?" Fragte Alec sauer und ich seufzte, wir hatten schon Gestern darüber gesprochen, aber er machte weiter, er konnte mich nicht verstehen.

„Ich gehe nicht zu ihm zurück, ich gehe zurück nach Hause, dass ist etwas anderes." Erklärte ich ihm wieder.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben...nach allem was er getan hat..." Ich seufzte wieder und ging dann zu ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zog ihn zu mir, er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich näher an sich. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Murmelte er. „Dich nicht und auch Lucas nicht."

„Ich tue es für Lucas, er braucht seinen Papa." Sagte ich.

„Ich liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn, dass weißt du."

„Ich weiß, aber Edward ist sein Vater und was immer er auch tut, dass wird sich nicht ändern und...ich vermisse meine Freunde." Erklärte ich.

„Jacob?" Fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, ich lachte leise und er gab mir einen Kuss.

„Jacob ist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch für mich." Sagte ich. „Genau wie du."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich wichtiger bin als er."

„Du hast einen ganz besonderen Platzt in meinem Herzen." Sagte ich und das war die Wahrheit, er war ein Teil meines Herzens, genau wie alle die ich liebte und lieb hatte. „Du warst sehr gut zu mir und..."

„Ich weiß, dass du mich gern hast, aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich nicht liebst und das du wahrscheinlich noch Gefühle für Edward hast." Sagte er traurig.

„Ich..."

„Du musst nichts sagen, ich verstehe dich." Sagte er schnell.

„Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen kommen Alec, aber ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du mit etwas weitermachst, dass..."

„Machst du gerade mit mir Schluss Bella?" Fragte er.

„Nein, sag so was nicht...ich..."

„Hey." Sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich werde dich so oft besuchen kommen wie ich kann und ich hab da auch noch so ein paar andere Ideen." Er gab mir noch einen Kuss.

„Guten Tag!" Unterbrach eine eiskalte Stimme den innigen Moment. Ich drehte mich um und da stand Edward, auch Alec drehte sich um, ließ mich aber nicht los und ich wusste genau, was für ein Bild wir abgaben. Edward sah Alec an, als ob er ihn umbringen wollte und ich wusste, dass er in dem Moment auch dazu fähig war.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" Fragte er und kam ganz ins Haus, ich schluckte trocken, bevor ich antworten konnte.

„Lucas schläft." Antwortete Alec für mich.

„Ich habe meine Frau gefragt und nicht dich." Knurrte er, ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Sie ist nicht mehr deine Frau." Knurrte Alec zurück.

„Pass mal auf." Sagte Edward und machte bedrohlich ein paar Schritte auf Alec zu, ich zuckte erschrocken zurück, ich wollte keine Schlägerei in meinem Haus. Zum Glück wurde mein Sohn genau im richtigen Moment wach und machte auf sich aufmerksam.

„Bitte." Sagte ich schnell. „Keinen Streit, dass regt Lucas nur auf."

„Tut mir Leid Schatz." Sagte Alec und Edward warf ihm einen Killerblick zu.

„Kann ich Lucas sehen?" Fragte Edward dann und ich nickte.

„Ich gehe besser, ich sehe dich später." Sagte Alec und ich nickte, er beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, hinter uns schnaufte Edward genervt.

„Bis später Edward." Verabschiedete Alec sich wohlerzogen, Edward sagte nichts und Alec ging.

„Du könntest ruhig etwas freundliche sein." Warf ich Edward vor und holte Lucas aus seiner Wiege.

„Ich bin nicht so ein Heuchler wie er, Alec hasst mich, er macht das nur, um bei dir einen guten Eindruck zu machen." Edward hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und betrachtet Lucas und mich. „Kann ich ihn halten?" Fragte er und ich nickte.

Ich ging zu ihm und Edward nahm ihn mir ab,nicht ohne dabei über meine Hände zu streicheln.

„Tu das nicht." Murmelte ich und drehte mich von ihm weg. Er sage nichts und ich packte weiter den Koffer,mit dem ich schon angefangen hatte. James und Victoria waren auf der Hacienda Montero, um sich von allen zu verabschieden.

„Alice kann es kaum abwarten, euch zu sehen." Bemerkte Edward hinter mir. „Sie hat dich sehr vermisst, genau wie Esme und Rose."

„Ich habe sie auch vermisst." Gab ich zu. „Als Lucas geboren wurde...hätte ich sie gerne hier gehabt."

„Sie wären gerne bei dir gewesen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir je verzeihen, dass ich gegangen bin, ohne mich zu verabschieden."

„Sie lieben dich sehr und wenn sie jemandem die Schuld geben, dann ist es mir, ich war schließlich an allem schuld." Sagte er und ich antwortete nicht, es machte keinen Sinn jetzt darauf zu antworteten. Wir hatten über vieles geredet, aber wir waren wie zwei Fremde, er war nicht mehr mein Edward, genauso wie ich nicht mehr seine Bella war.

„Das Flugzeug ist schon da und wir können Heute Nachmittag wie geplant starten." Bemerkte er.

„Gut." Ich sah ihn nicht an.

„Hast du mit Alec geredet?" Wollte er wissen, ich nickte nur. „Und?" Fügte er hinzu.

„Alec versteht mich und wird mich besuchen kommen, wann immer er kann."

„Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so viel Glück habe." Murmelte er sarkastisch und ich sagte wieder nichts. „Habt ihr alles gepackt?"

„Ja, wir müssen die Sachen nur zu euch bringen." Erklärte ich.

„Das mach ich, ich bin mit dem Auto hier und kann alles mitnehmen." Sagte er schnell.

„Gut, wann sollen wir bei euch sein?"

„Um drei, so können wir direkt fliegen und sind noch in Forks bevor es dunkel wird."

„Perfekt, Lucas macht immer eine Siesta und die kann er dann im Flugzeug machen, er ist noch so klein."

„Es wir ihm gut gehen und dir auch, dass verspreche ich dir." Sagte er und wiegte Lucas in seinen Armen.

„Das hoffe ich, Lucas ist das einzige was uns verbindet und das einzige, was uns wichtig sein sollte." Murmelte ich.

Edward blieb noch eine Weile,kuschelte mit Lucas und machte mich nervös. Ich konnte nicht erklären, was ich dabei fühlte ihn zu sehen, wie er seine Rolle als Vater übernahm. Ich wusste ein wenig von dem was er als Kind durchgemacht hatte, nur das wenige was er mir erzählt hatte und was ich von meinem Vater gehört hatte. Aber er schien ein guter Vater sein zu wollen, ihn zu sehen, wie er mit Lucas spielte, ihn in seinen Armen wiegte und ihm etwas vor sang, ließ mein Herz höher schlagen und ich merkte, wie ich schwach wurde. Ich sagte mir selber, dass es nur daran lag, dass er seinen Sohn anerkannte und ihn liebte, aber so sehr ich auch versuchte mich selber zu belügen wusste ich genau, dass es nicht nur das war.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Flugzeugs und war so mit dem Wirbelsturm meiner Gefühle beschäftigt, dass ich sogar meine Flugangst vergaß. Auf der einen Seite freute ich mich unglaublich endlich wieder nach hause zu kommen und alle wiederzusehen und auf der anderen Seite, vermisste ich Alec schon jetzt.

Er hatte uns abgeholt und zu Edward und Jasper gefahren, was sehr lieb von ihm war, den Abschied aber nicht gerade einfacher machte. Er hatte mich nochmal gebeten, mir es zu überlegen und doch bei ihm zu bleiben, da aber James und Victoria mit uns im Auto saßen, wollte ich das Thema nicht noch einmal mit ihm ausdiskutieren. Alec war verständnisvoll wie immer und ich nahm ihm wieder das Versprechen ab, mich bald besuchen zu kommen.

Auch der Abschied von unserem kleinen Haus war mir nicht einfach gefallen, es war uns in den letzten Monaten ein Heim gewesen und ich hatte viel Arbeit in den Garten investiert, wir würden es erstmal behalten, für alle Fälle, hatte James gesagt.

„Er ist so ein ruhiges Kind." Sagte Edward andächtig und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich bin so stolz auf ihn und auf dich."

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich habe viele Gründe stolz auf euch zu sein, aber vor allem bin ich stolz auf dich,weil du...noch immer dieselbe Bella bist." Murmelte er und nahm meine Hand, als wir zur Landung ansetzten. Ich hasste es noch immer zu fliegen und wie es aussah, ging es Vicky genauso, sie hatte sich fest an meinen Bruder gekrallt, der strich ihr schmunzelnd über den Rücken. Zum Glück waren wir wenige Minuten später sicher gelandet.

Edward stieg zuerst aus und als er mir seine Hand hinhielt, gab ich Lucas an Vicky weiter, nahm seine Hand und ließ mir helfen. Ich sah mich um und sah dann wütend zu Edward.

„Du hast gesagt, wir gehen auf unsere Hacienda und nicht auf deine!" Fauchte ich ihn direkt an.

„Es ist nur für Heute Nacht, Morgen kannst du dann..."

„Bella!" Hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme und schon schlangen sich zwei dünner Arme um meinen Hals.

„Alice." Ich umarmte meine Freundin fest. „Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Ich dich auch du...du...geh bitte nie wieder, ohne uns etwas zu sagen." Schluchzte sie.

„Bella?" Kam ein mehrstimmiger Chor von hinten, ich ließ Alice los und sah mich der kompletten Familie Cullen gegenüber.

„Hallo." Grüßte ich etwas befangen und verlor den Boden unter den Füßen als Emmett mich in seine Arme riss und mich durch die Luft wirbelte. Dann kam Rosalie an die Reihe und auch Esme und Carlisle umarmten mich stürmisch.

„Oh Schatz." Schluchzte Esme. „Es so schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte ich mich. „Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken, aber..."

„Lass mich ihn sehen." Quengelte Alice hinter mir, als ich mich umdrehte sah ich, wie sie versuchte Lucas aus Edwards Armen zu nehmen.

„Er ist mein Sohn Alice."

„Ja, aber du hast ihn die ganze Zeit gehabt, gib mir meinen Neffen." Machte sie weiter, ich ging zu den Beiden und nahm Lucas aus Edwards Arm.

„Also...darf ich euch Lucas vorstellen?" Fragte ich und hielt ihn so, dass ihn alle sehen konnten.

„Er ist so hübsch und sieht aus wie Edward als er klein war." Bemerkte Esme.

„Esme!" Schimpfte Edward und seine Wangen wurden leicht rot.

„Danke Bella." Sagte Carlisle andächtig. „Mein erster Enkel."

Esme liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich fühlte mich wieder schuldig, ich hatte ihnen die Möglichkeit geraubt, mich während meiner Schwangerschaft zu begleiten und das neue Familienmitglied vom ersten Augenblick an zu kennen.

Mein Bruder räusperte sich auffällig unauffällig.

„Mein Bruder James kennt ihr ja." Sagte ich. „Und das ist seine Frau Victoria."

„Du hast geheiratet?" Rief Emmett ungläubig, James nickte.

„Hey! Glückwunsch Alter!" Emmett schlug James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und strahlte Victoria an, die lächelte schüchtern.

„Komm her Kind." Sagte Esme. „Lass dich ansehen." Victoria ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu Esme,ließ dabei die Hand meines Bruders aber nicht los.

„Wie hübsch du bist, kein Wunder das der junge Swan dich direkt geheiratet hat." Sagte Esme und umarmte Vicky kurz.

„Danke." Murmelte Vicky.

„So, jetzt gehen wir erstmal ins Haus." Sagte Carlisle. „Es wird kalt und hier soll ja keiner krank werden."

Wir gingen alle zusammen ins Haus und Alice zeigte James und Victoria ihr Zimmer. Victoria sah sich alles mit großen Augen an und man konnte James ansehen, dass er lieber direkt zu unserer Hacienda gefahren wäre.

„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus in diesem Zimmer zu bleiben." Sagte Alice und brachte mich zu dem Zimmer, dass ich mit Edward bewohnt hatte. Sobald sie die Tür aufmachte,überkamen mich die Erinnerungen an die Zeit die ich hier verbracht hatte, die Zärtlichkeiten, die leidenschaftlichen Küsse und die endlosen Nächte, in denen Edward mich geliebt hatte.

„Bella?" Alice legte mir ihre Hand au die Schulter. „Bist du Ok?"

„Ja." Murmelte ich.

„Wir haben die Wiege für Lucas neben das Bett gestellt." Erklärte sie. „Mir gefällt der Name." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Mir auch, mein Opa hieß so und er ist einer der drei wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben." Sagte ich.

„Ich hoffe, dass der Idiot von meinem Bruder auch auf dieser Liste steht." Sagte sie und ich senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß, dass er dich sehr verletzt hat Bella, aber glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass auch er gelitten hat und es noch immer tut." Sagte Alice.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht." Sagte ich. „Das schlechte Gewissen muss ihn erdrücken."

„So was in der Art." Bemerkte Alice. „Stimmt es, dass du Morgen auf deine Hacienda gehst?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich ehrlich, Alice zog eine Schnute und umarmte mich.

„Aber ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Ich hab dich so vermisst."

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, dass ist nicht mehr mein Haus." Erklärte ich.

„Sag das nicht, es wir immer auch dein Haus sein." Sagte sie schnell.

„Es ist zu viel zwischen Edward und mir passiert, ich kann hier nicht bleiben."

„Aber wir können doch Lucas besuchen, oder?" Fragte sie und streichelte Lucas über die Wange, der tief und fest auf meinen Arm schlief.

„Selbstverständlich, du bist seine Tante, ihr seid seine Familie und müsst ihm all die Liebe geben, die ihm mein Papa nicht mehr geben kann."

„Oh Bella." Sagte sie bewegt. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte, du weißt wie sehr ich Charlie geschätzt habe."

„Ich weiß und er wusste es auch."

„Willst du wirklich nichts essen?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Ich bin müde und möchte einfach nur schlafen." Antwortete ich.

„Dann ruhe dich aus, ich hab dich so lieb und freue mich so, dass wir endlich wieder eine Familie sind." Sie lächelte und gab Lucas einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht Lucas."

Ich legte Lucas in die Wiege und er schlief einfach weiter. Mein Koffer lag schon auf dem Bett und ich zog mir ein Nachthemd heraus, ging kurz ins Bad und machte mich für die Nacht fertig. Als ich gerade wieder aus dem Bad kam, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Ich machte auf und vor mir stand Edward.

„Ich wollte euch nur gute Nacht sagen." Sagte er und sah mich wieder so an, wie er mich früher angesehen hatte, so als ob ich das wertvollste Geschenk der Welt wäre.

„Lucas schläft." Sagte ich nur.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel." Murmelte er,hob seine Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte, dann legte er seine Hand zart auf meine Wange.

„Kannst du bitte deine Hand wegnehmen?" War das einzige was ich sagen konnte, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

„Gute Nacht Bella." Murmelte er, sah mir nochmal tief in die Augen und ging, ich machte die Tür hinter ihm zu und lehnte mich dagegen.

„Gute Nacht Edward." Sagte ich leise und versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.


	48. Unvermeidlich

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Unvermeidlich. Bellas Pov.

Man könnte sagen, dass ich träumte, aber dafür war es zu real...Edward, wie er an der Wand lehnte und mich beobachtete, er schien wirklich dort zu stehen...ich war viel zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken und mir fielen die Augen wieder zu.

„Shht Kleiner." Hörte ich eine Stimme flüstern. „Du musst leise sein, Mama schläft noch." Ich drehte mich um und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, wenn du wach wirst." Sagte Edward und ich setzte mich mit einem Ruck auf.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich, er sah mich vergnügt an, doch Sekunden später erwachte das Verlangen in seinen Augen. Der Träger von meinem Nachthemd war verrutscht und der Ansatz meiner Brust war zu sehen, schnell griff ich nach der Decke und zog sie mir bis zum Hals. Edward lachte leise.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte ich wieder.

„Ich wollte Lucas sehen." Antwortete er.

„Und du konntest nicht warten, bis ich wach bin?"

„Du sahst so hübsch aus und ich hab es nicht übers Herz gebracht, dich zu wecken."

„Du hast nicht einfach so in mein Zimmer zu kommen." Sagte ich sauer.

„Früher hat es dich nicht gestört, dass Zimmer mit mir zu teilen, du konntest es kaum erwarten, dass ich nach Hause kam." Er sah mich viel sagend an und ich wurde bei den Erinnerungen rot.

„Es ist wie du es sagst, dass war früher, als ich noch ein verliebtes Dummchen war, dass an Märchen geglaubt hat." Sagte ich so arrogant wie ich konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das zerstört habe." Antwortete er ernst, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich machte die Augen zu und holte tief Luft, als sich auch schon mein Sohn meldete, sofort stand ich auf und nahm ihn aus seiner Wiege. Zuerst stillte ich ihn, dann ginge ich mit ihm ins Bad und kümmerte mich um unsere Morgentoilette. Als wir fertig waren, nahm ich Lucas auf den Arm und ging mit ihm nach unten. Es war niemand zu sehen und ich nahm an, dass sie alle beim Frühstück saßen.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte ich, als ich in die Küche kam.

„Hallo Bella." Trällerte Alice. „Gib ihn mir, gib ihn mir."

„Hallo Großer." Sagte Emmett fröhlich und beugte sich zu Lucas, der fing sofort an zu weinen.

„Verdammt Emmett!" Schimpfte Edward sofort. „Du hast ihn erschreckt!"

„Das war nicht meine Absicht." Sagte Emmett klein laut.

„Ist schon gut." Beruhigte ich ihn. „Lucas ist es nur nicht gewöhnt, so viele Menschen um sich zu haben, es macht ihn etwas nervös."

„Deswegen solltest du nicht so schreien." Machte Edward weiter.

„Sind wir Heute wieder gut gelaunt." Murmelte Rosalie und zwinkerte mir zu.

Edward sagte nichts weiter und ich setzte mich neben Victoria, der Stuhl neben Edward war noch frei, aber ich wollte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig in seiner Nähe verbringen. Esme sah mich traurig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Wann gehen wir nach Hause?" Wollte James wissen, Edward legte seine Gabel ab und sah James an.

„Jetzt sofort, wenn ihr das wünscht." Sagte Edward kalt.

„Aber warum wollt ihr den gehen?" Fragte Esme. „Das Haus ist groß genug und..."

„Mit allem Respekt Esme, dass hier ist nicht mein Haus und Edward hat mir versprochen, dass wir wieder in unser zu Hause können." Sagte ich langsam.

„Und das werde ich auch halten." Sagte Edward schnell.

„Aber..."

„Bitte Esme." Unterbrach Edward sie sofort. „Ich habe euch gebeten, dass ihr euch da raus haltet. Wie es aussieht findet meine Frau mich im Moment so unerträglich, dass sie meine Gegenwart nicht aushält und wenn es für sie und Lucas besser ist, werde ich mich von ihr fernhalten." Er stand auf. „Ich warte draußen auf euch." Er ging raus und es machte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen breit, ich starrte auf meine Hände,als ob es das interessanteste auf der Welt wäre.

„Wow!" Unterbrach Emmett die Stille. „Dieses Frühstück war ja mal interessant."

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid." Murmelte ich und fühlte mich schrecklich.

„Ist schon gut Schatz." Sagte Esme schnell. „Wir verstehen, dass du nicht hier sein möchtest."

„Es ist nicht wegen euch." Erklärte ich.

„Das wissen wir Bella." Sagte Carlisle beruhigend. „Ich hoffe, dass wir Lucas mal besuchen können."

„Selbstverständlich, ihr seid immer Willkommen." Sagte ich und er strahlte mich an.

„Gehen wir?" Drängelte mein Bruder und als ich nickte, stand er sofort auf.

„Danke für alles." Sagte ich und die komplette Familie Cullen strahlte mich an.

Wir gingen nach draußen, dort stand Edward an seinen Wagen gelehnt und sobald er mich sah,machte er mir die Autotür auf. Ich stieg,ohne ein Wort zu sagen ein und Victoria reichte mir Lucas. Unsere Koffer schienen schon im Wagen zu sein und sobald James und Vicky hinten eingestiegen waren, fuhr Edward los. Während der ganzen Fahrt sagte keiner ein Wort.

Als wir durch das Tor unserer Hacienda fuhren, sah ich mich erschrocken um, es sah alles so heruntergekommen aus und das Gras war viel zu hoch. Edward hielt vor unserem Haus und auch das sah nicht mehr so aus wie früher.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Fragte James entsetzt und stieg aus, er half Victoria beim aussteigen und auch die sah sich entsetze um.

„Tut mir Leid, dass es hier so aussieht." Neben mir, er war ausgestiegen und hielt mir die Tür auf, ich gab ihm Lucas und stieg dann ebenfalls aus.

„Gott!" Rief ich aus. „Was ist hier passiert? Hast du sie alle raus geworfen?" Wollte ich wissen, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wollten nicht mehr hier arbeiten." Erklärte er. „Als ihr gegangen seid, sind sie es auch, aber die Meisten wohnen noch in ihren Häusern."

„Tanya..." Murmelte ich, sie war an allem Schuld.

„Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun." Sagte Edward schnell.

„Das ist mir egal." Sagte ich traurig. „Alles, wirklich alles, was Tanya getan hat, hatte nur ein Ziel...mir weh zu tun."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Sagte Edward. „Und so unglaubliche es für dich auch klingen mag, aber ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt."

„Jetzt nicht...Bitte." Bat ich und er nickte. Ich ging langsam auf das Haus zu, holte tief Luft, schob die Tür auf und seufzte erleichtert. Das Innere des Hauses war präsentable und wie es aussah, vor kurzem sauber gemacht worden.

Ich merkte, wie Edward hinter mich trat und seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, ich sagte nichts und musste an den letzten Tag denken, den ich hier verbracht hatte, ich sah meinen Vater vor mir und schluchzte leise.

„Wie traurig es hier ist." Murmelte James.

„Aber es ist sehr hübsch." Sagte Victoria und ich sah zu ihr. „Als ihr mir von eurem Haus erzählt habt, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es so groß und schön ist." Erklärte sie.

„Wir waren hier sehr glücklich." Sagte James und umarmte seine Frau.

„Ja." Stimmte ich ihm zu. „Sehr glücklich."

„Bella?!" Rief jemand von oben und als ich auf sah, sah ich Angela die Treppe herunter rennen.

„Angela!" Rief ich und umarmte sie fest. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch." Sagte sie atemlos. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Was machst du hier?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Jasper hat uns gesagt, dass ihr wiederkommt und wir haben so schnell wie wir konnte dafür gesorgt, dass das Haus wieder bewohnbar ist." Erklärte sie schnell.

„Wir?" Fragte ich, sie nickte und ich hörte schnelle und schwere Schritte von oben kommen, diesmal erschien mein bester Freund auf der Treppe.

„Bells!" Er rannte auf mich zu, riss mich in seine Arme und wirbelte mich durch die Luft, ich lachte und umarmte ihn.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Sagte ich auch zu ihm.

„Und ich dich erst Kleines." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sieh dich an, du bist eine richtige Schönheit und du bist nicht mehr schwanger. Wo ist der kleine Swan?"

„Lucas ist ein Cullen." Sagte Edward und machte damit auf sich aufmerksam.

„Cullen." Knurrte Jacob.

„Black." Knurrte Edward zurück.

„Wir sind eindeutig wieder zu Hause." Murmelte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist das dein Sohn?" Fragte Jake ehrfürchtig und betrachtet das Bündel in Edwards Armen.

„Unser." Kam es sofort von Edward.

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Er heißt Lucas." Jacob strahlte,als er den Namen hörte.

„Wie Opa Swan." Sagte er andächtig.

„So ist es."

„Darf ich?" Fragte Jake, ich nickte, ging zu Edward und nahm ihm Lucas aus dem Arm, er sah mich strafend an, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie hübsch er ist." Sagte Jake und nahm ihn vorsichtig.

„Wie süß." Sagte auch Angela und beugte sich über meinen Sohn. „Hallo Lucas, ich bin deine Tante Angie." Erklärte sie ernst, die Familie meines Sohnes wurde immer größer.

„Und er dich hier auf dem Arm hält, ist dein Onkel Jacob." Ich lachte und Edward schnaufte genervt, aber da musste er durch, sie waren nun mal meine Familie. „Er wird mal so groß und stark wie sein Onkel Jacob." Machte Jake weiter und Edward knurrte hörbar.

„Und wer ist sie?" Fragte Angela neugierig und sah zu Victoria, die versteckte sich halb hinter James.

„Oh!" Rief ich aus. „Entschuldige Vicky, ich..."

„Dieses hübsche Frau ist Victoria und sie ist meine Frau." Erklärte James stolz.

„Frau!" Rief Jake ungläubig. „Hab ich richtig gehört James Swan? Hast du gerade Frau gesagt?" Mein Bruder verdrehte die Augen und es bildete sich eine Falte auf seiner Stirn.

„Warum zum Teufel reagieren alle so?" Fragte James genervt. „Kann ich nicht heiraten?"

„Stimmt das?" Fragte auch Angela ungläubig und ich nickte.

„Ja, dass ist Victoria Swan." Antwortete ich und Vicky lächelte. „Meine Schwägerin."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sagte Angela, offen wie immer und gab Victoria die Hand. „Ich bin Angela."

„Victoria." Murmelte Vicky.

Jacob gab mir Lucas und ging zu Victoria um sie zu begrüßen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dich mal eine einfängt." Sagte er schmunzelnd und James boxte ihn an die Schulter.

„Halt die Klappe Black."

„Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Swan." Sagte Jake gespielt förmlich und Victoria wurde rot.

„Victoria." Sagte Vicky schnell. „Ich bin nicht so förmlich." Jake strahlte sie an und ich wusste, dass Victoria sich mit allen gut verstehen würde.

„Sie ist so hübsch." Murmelte Angela. „Ganz anders als diese Schlampe von..."

„Angela!" Unterbrach ich sie. Angela kannte die ganze Geschichte, aber Edward nicht und wenn ich sie ihm vorher nicht erzählt habe, würde ich es jetzt erst recht nicht tun.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte Angela leise.

„So." Versuchte ich abzulenken. „Da wir uns jetzt alle kennen,sollten wir..."

„Moment." Unterbrach mich Jake. „Ich habe auch noch jemanden vorzustellen." Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Nessie!" Rief Jake nach oben und ich sah erst jetzt, dass da jemand im Halbschatten stand. „Komm schon Schatz, Bella will dich kennenlernen." Hatte ich richtig gehört? Hatte Jake diese Nessie Schatz genannt? Was hatte ich noch alles verpasst?

„Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte sie von oben und ich musste lächeln, es war irgendwie eine komische Situation.

„Bitte Vanessa." Sagte Jake eindringlich.

„Komm bitte runter." Unterstützte ich meinen besten Freund. „Ich möchte dich wirklich gerne kennenlernen Vanessa."

Ich hörte zögernde Schritte und sah fest auf die Treppe und als ich sie sah, fiel mir die Kinnlade herunter, wir könnten wirklich Schwestern sein. Ihre Haare hatten ungefähr die gleiche Farbe wie mein, wir hatten die gleiche Statur, ihre Augen waren genauso dunkel wie meine, nur ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt, was meine leider nie war.

„Wow!" Rief James. „Sie sind sich so..."

„Ähnlich." Vervollständigte Victoria seinen Satz.

„Hallo." Flüsterte Vanessa schüchtern.

Ich konnte jetzt etwas verstehen, warum Edward so konfus gewesen war, aber selbst die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vanessa und mir, rechtfertige nicht sein Handeln und ich würde ihm nicht verzeihen. Nichts rechtfertige, dass er mit Tanya geschlafen hat und all die Beleidigungen die ich mir von dieser Schlange hatte anhören müssen.

„Mr. Cullen." Sagte Vanessa und versteckte sich halb hinter Jake, ich sah Edward strafend an, dieses Mädchen hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Vanessa." Sagte Edward ernst.

„Ist das dein Baby?" Fragte sie mich und sah auf Lucas, ich nickte und sie fing an zu weinen. „Er ist so niedlich." Schluchzte sie,

„Ist schon gut Schatz." Versuchte Jake sie zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir alles so Leid." Murmelte sie. „Wirklich Mrs. Cullen, ich wollte nie...ich wusste nicht, was Tanya geplant hatte."

„Das ist jetzt egal." Sagte ich ruhig. „Es war unvermeidlich."

„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wären sie jetzt mit ihrem Mann glücklich."

„Früher oder später hätten wir uns eh getrennt." Antwortete ich.

„Bella!" Sagte Edward hinter mir. „Das weißt du..."

„Es war unvermeidlich." Sagte ich wieder.

„Das werden wir jetzt nicht diskutieren." Antwortete er sauer.

„Ich diskutiere nicht, das einzige was ich jetzt möchte ist, dass Lucas zur Ruhe kommt." Sagte ich.

„Dein Zimmer ist fertig." Erklärte Angela. „Das ganze Haus ist sauber und du hast auch genügend Vorräte für die ersten Tage. Es war eine richtige Herausforderung alles in so kurzer Zeit zu schaffen, deswegen sieht es draußen auch noch so aus, aber in wenigen Tagen wird es wieder die alte Hacienda Swan sein, schön und herrlich."

„Das hoffe ich Angie." Sagte ich skeptisch.

„Natürlich wird sie das, Mr. Cullen hat gesagt, dass wir nicht aufs Geld achten sollen und alles so herrichten könne, wie es war."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir." Sagte ich zu Edward. „Aber dein Geld kann meine Gefühle nicht kaufen, dass konnte es noch nie."

„Lass uns ins Büro gehen." Sagte er und packte meinen Arm.

„Lass sie los!" Kam es von Jake und James unisono.

„Ich muss mit ihr reden." Rechtfertigte sich Edward,ließ mich aber sofort los.

„Wenn du sie wieder so anfasst..."

„Ist schon gut James, warum zeigst du Victoria nicht dein Zimmer, besser gesagt, euer Zimmer?"

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, außerdem ist Jake nicht weit." Sagte ich und Jake nickte, während er Edward einen Killerblick zuwarf.

„Gut." Murmelte James.

„Soll ich Lucas nehmen?" Fragte Vicky und ich gab ihn ihr.

„Gehen wir?" Fragte Edward und zeigte in Richtung Büro, ich ging vor und sobald sich die Tür hinter uns schloss, drehte ich mich zu ihm.

„Ich bin mit meiner Geduld bald am Ende." Knurrte er.

„Was für eine Neuigkeit." Murmelte ich.

„Ich versuche es wirklich Bella." Sagte er und schloss die Augen. „Du kennst meinen Charakter, ich kann ihn nicht kontrollieren und du tust nichts anderes, als mich zu provozieren."

„Dich provozieren?" Fragte ich ungläubig. „Edward jetzt bist du zynisch."

„Nein!" Sagte er fest und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Du weißt genau wie sehr ich diesen Kn...Jacob hasse und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn zu umarmen."

„Er ist mein Freund und gehörte schon zur Familie bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist." Erklärte ich.

„Das werde ich ignorieren." Er kam weiter auf mich zu und ich ging zurück,bis ich gegen die Wand stieß.

„Edward!" Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und streichelte mit seiner Nasenspitze meinen Hals. „Lass mich." Er drückte sich fester an mich und ich holte zischend Luft,als ich merkte, wie wach ein bestimmter Teil seiner Anatomie war. „Du sollst mich loslassen."

„Gib mir eine Chance Bella." Bat er. „Diesmal werde ich alles richtig machen, gib mir nur die Möglichkeit es dir zu beweisen."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?" Knurrte er. „Ist es wegen dem Doktorchen?"

„Du wirst immer derselbe Idiot bleiben." Fauchte ich. „Und ja, es ist wegen Alec!"

„Liebst du ihn?" Fragte er und seine Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, mir wurde fast schwindelig, er roch noch genauso wie früher,nach Land, frischer Luft und Mann. Und so sehr es mich auch ärgerte konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich ihn begehrte, aber ich würde nicht wieder auf ihn hereinfallen.

„Willst du die Antwort wirklich hören?" Fragte ich. „Bist du bereit dazu?"

„Du kannst keinen andern lieben." Murmelte er gegen meinen Hals. „Du liebst mich."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Wollte ich wissen. „Vor ein paar Monaten warst du noch davon überzeugt, dass ich einen anderen liebe."

„Dafür habe ich mich schon entschuldigt."

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, wie egal mir das ist."

„Es wird immer so sein,nicht?" Er zog mich näher an sich und ich versuchte nicht zu stöhnen, als ich ihn so nahe spürte. Beherrsche dich Bella, schimpfte ich mit mir selber.

„Bitte Edward." Murmelte ich.

„Sag das nicht." Seine Stimme war rau. „Du weißt nicht was ich mir bei deiner Bitte vorstelle."

„Lass mich los." Sagte ich wieder. „Wenn das dein Plan ist, um mich...verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal was du dir bei der ganzen Sache gedacht hast, aber es wird nicht funktionieren, dafür müsstest du eine andere Person sein." Er sah mich traurig an und ich wusste, dass ich ihn damit verletzt hatte, er ließ mich los und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich verletze dich immer wieder, stimmts?" Fragte er. „Nie kann ich das richtige tun."

„Lass es einfach." Bat ich. „Wir haben uns zu sehr verletzt und es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher, dass geht jetzt nicht mehr."

„Und Lucas?" Wollte er wissen. „Bist du nicht mal dazu bereit mir zu verzeihen damit Lucas eine Familie hat?" Ich sah ihn an und hatte gute Lust ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, wie konnte er es wagen?

„Du wirst mir keine Schuldgefühle einreden!" Sagte ich fest. „Ich war nicht diejenige, die dich aus dem Haus geworfen hat."

„Du wirst mir nie verzeihen." Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Und ich allein habe die Schuld." Ich konnte dazu nichts sagen, wenn ich es täte, würde ich bestimmt etwas dummes sagen und er musste endlich verstehen, wie weh er mir getan hatte.

„Ich habe den Auftrag gegeben, neue Telefone im Haus zu installieren." Wechselte er plötzlich das Thema. „So kann ich in Kontakt mit Lucas bleiben und er kann wenigstens meine Stimme hören."

„Aber du kannst ihn jederzeit besuchen." Sagte ich.

„Ich muss für eine Zeit verreisen, ich wollte es eigentlich verschieben, aber da wir nicht länger als zwei Minuten im selben Raum sein können, werde ich die Reise jetzt antreten." Erklärte er.

„Du gehst?" Fragte ich und konnte die Traurigkeit in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen, er war erst vor ein paar Tagen wieder in mein Leben getreten und jetzt wollte er wieder verschwinden.

„Es ist besser so und es wird nicht für lange sein...zwei Wochen vielleicht, so musst du dir keine Sorgen darum machen dass ich hier ständig hier bin." Erklärte er.

„Aber du hast doch deine Hacienda hier." Ich verstand ihn nicht, er sollte ja nicht hier wohnen.

„Meine Familie wird hier bleiben und ich hoffe, dass sie dich regelmäßig besuchen können und du auch mal zu ihnen gehst, ich werde nicht da sein."

„Du musst das nicht tun." Halt die Klappe,sagte ich mir selber.

„Du brauchst Zeit und ich bin bereit, dir alles zu geben was du brauchst." Sagte er ruhig.

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, dass nichts was ich sage oder tue deine Meinung über mich ändern wird, aber ich verspreche dir...Nein! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich der Mann sein werde, den du brauchst." Versprach er.

„Lucas braucht dich." Murmelte ich.

„Das ist das Problem." Sagte er. „Ich brauche ihn auch und dich...euch beide."

„Nein..."

„Vor allem brauche ich, dass deine Augen mich wieder mit der gleichen Liebe ansehen wie früher."

„Aber..."

„Ich möchte, dass du dich in Ruhe wieder hier ein leben kannst." Machte er weiter. „Wahrscheinlich wird Alec bald hier auftauchen...denk über das nach was du für ihn empfindest, vergleiche es mit dem, was du für mich empfindest, aber hör auf dein Herz Bella, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler den ich gemacht habe...ich habe alles verloren, weil ich so ein Idiot war."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Gab ich zu.

„Du musst nichts sagen, wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen."

„Aber..."

„Du musst dich um nichts sorgen, wenn du etwas brauchst, sag es Jasper, er wird sich um alles kümmern."

„Wirklich Edward, du musst nicht gehen, nicht wegen mir." Erklärte ich.

„Ich bin nur ein Telefonat von dir entfernt...solltest du den Wunsch verspüren mit mir reden zu wollen...pass einfach nur auf dich auf." Er kam zu mir, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging aus dem Zimmer, automatisch folgte ich ihm.

„Edward." Sagte ich, ohne genau zu wissen warum und er drehte sich um.

„Es stimmt also." Sagte eine schrille Stimme, wir drehten uns um und da stand der Grund für all meine Probleme, mit dem gleichen fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht wie immer. „Spielen wir wieder heile Familie Edward?" Fragte sie Edward giftig und sah dann mich an.

„Hallo Bella." Sagte sie arrogant.

„Tanya!" Zischten Edward und ich gleichzeitig.


	49. Konfrontation

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Konfrontation. Bellas Pov.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid." Sagte Tanya und kam einfach ins Haus.

„Verdammte Schlange." Knurrte Edward und ging bedrohlich auf sie zu, ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.

„Edward." Sagte ich schnell und hielt ihm am Arm fest, um ihn von Tanya fernzuhalten, die sah uns an und lachte.

„Ich beide seid so lächerlich, ihr habt euch echt verdient."

„Was machst du hier?" Wollte ich wissen, sie seufzte gelangweilt und sah mich dann an.

„Ich hatte Lust, wieder nach Hause zu kommen und so sehr es dich auch stört, Forks gehört dir nicht Püppchen." Sagte sie. „Deine Familie ist jetzt ein Nichts."

„Tanya!" Sagte Edward warnend.

„Wirklich Bella, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du noch immer bei ihm bist, ich habe euch den Gefallen getan und euch getrennt, aber ihr seid einfach dumm und voller Probleme." Erklärte sie hochnäsig.

„Du bist eine Schlange." Fauchte ich.

„Danke." sagte sie und lächelte falsch. „Du immer so eigen und so...dumm."

„Und du so verbittert wie immer." Antwortete ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Was willst du? Du bist bestimmt nicht zum Smalltalk gekommen."

„So ist es." Sagte sie hochnäsig. „Ich wollte nur mit eigenen Augen sehen,ob du wirklich wieder zurück zu Edward gegangen bist."

„Was ich mache, oder nicht mache, geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an." Antwortete ich.

„Na ja." Machte sie weiter. „Wahrscheinlich ist es ,weil er wirklich gut ist im Bett, auch wenn es das einzige ist was er kann."

„Du Hexe!" Knurrte Edward und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sein Gesicht war von der Wut entstellt und ich war sicher, dass er sie umbringen würde, wenn ich ihn ließe. Aber sie war es nicht wert und er sollte sich an ihr nicht die Hände schmutzig machen.

„Verschwinde Tanya." Verlangte ich von ihr. „Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein, also geh einfach."

„Das ist nicht mehr dein Haus, der einzige der mich raus schmeißen kann ist Edward." Sagte sie überheblich.

„Dann verschwinde endlich du Schlampe!" Knurrte Edward. „Geh bevor ich dir den Hals umdrehe." Tanya lachte unbeeindruckt.

„Ihr beide seid echte Idioten." Sagte sie. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie seht ich es genossen haben, mit deinem Mann zu vögeln." Ich musste bei dem Gefühl das mich bei ihren Worten übermannt, die Augen schließen. „Aber wie es aussieht, hast du keine Zeit verloren und du bist wirklich nichts wert, wenn du wieder bei ihm bist."

„Wer hier nichts wert ist bist du, du Schlange!" Edward versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. „Verschwinde, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich für immer zum Schweigen bringe."

„Lass gut sein Edward, sie ist es nicht wert."

„Ich?" sagte sie gespielt entsetzt. „Oh nein Liebes, wer hier keinen Respekt vor sich selber hat bist du, du bist zu deinem untreuen Ehemann zurück. Ups! Du wusstest hoffentlich, dass er dir untreu war, nicht? Mit mir und oft."

„Jetzt pass mal auf Tanya..." Fing Edward an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hoffe, du hast es genossen Edward zu vögeln, weil es das einzige ist, was du je von ihm haben wirst. Er ist hier weil er will und nicht, weil ich ihn mit irgendwelchen Lügen geblendet habe, oder ihn gar gezwungen habe."

„Es war so einfach Bella." Sagte sie spöttisch.

„Bella ist die Frau die ich liebe." Sagte Edward und seine Worte hallten in meinen Ohren wieder.

„Und deswegen hast du mit mir geschlafen." Schnaufte sie. „Aber sei nicht traurig Bella, die Männer sind alle gleich."

„Es reicht jetzt Tanya." Sagte ich wütend. „Die einzige die hier nichts wert ist bist du, dir ist es egal eine Familie zu zerstören, solange du nur deine Rache bekommst und was hast du damit erreicht? Edward ist hier bei mir, ich habe meinen Sohn, mein Haus und bin noch immer Mrs. Cullen und was hast du?" Jetzt sah sie mich voller Hass an.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie dankbar ich Gott dafür bin, dass James dich mit Onkel Marco erwischt hat." Machte ich weiter. „Du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen, aber jetzt hat er eine tolle Ehefrau, die sein Herz wieder geheilt hat." Tanya sah mich mit großen Augen ungläubig an. „Und was hast du Tanya? Du hast nichts und bist noch die gleiche verbitterte Schlange wie früher."

„Er hat geheiratet?"Fragte sie leise. „James hat geheiratet?" Diese Nachricht schien sie wirklich hart zu treffe, aber ich konnte kein Mitleid für sie empfinden.

„Ja." sagte ich hart. „Und meine Schwägerin ist alles das, was du nie sein wirst., sie ist genau die richtige Frau für meinen Bruder."

„Du hast alles ruiniert!" Schrie sie plötzlich. „Ich habe James geliebt, aber du musstest dich ja einmischen!"

„Du kannst gar nicht lieben Tanya, wenn du es könntest, hättest du ihn nicht betrogen. Zum Glück hat James jetzt die wahre Liebe gefunden."

„Bella?" Kam es plötzlich von der Treppe her. „Lucas ist gerade wach geworden und hat Hunger." Sagte Vicky und kam langsam die Treppe herunter. „Oh, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass du Besuch hast." Fügte sie hinzu, als sie bei uns angekommen war.

„Sie wollte gerade gehen." Antwortete Edward für mich.

„Ich muss mit James reden." Knurrte Tanya.

„Mit meinem Mann?" Fragte Vicky. „Ich kann ihn holen." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Tanya wollt gerade gehen." Sagte ich, damit sie merkte um wen es sich handelte.

„Tanya..." Murmelte Vicky dann auch sofort.

„Verschwinde endlich Tanya." Sagte ich wieder.

„Nicht solange ich James nicht gesehen habe, du bist eine Lügnerin und er hat nicht geheiratet." Sagte sie hochnäsig.

„Natürlich hat er geheiratet." Sagte ich genervt. „Sie ist meine Schwägerin Victoria." Ich zeigte auf Vicky, Tanya sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Du bist nicht hübsch." Fauchte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht warum..."

„Wag es ja nicht sie zu beleidigen." Unterbrach ich sie schnell. „Victoria ist mehr als nur hübsch und sie hat ein gutes Herz, sie ist das Beste was meinem Bruder je passiert ist!"

„Sie ist ein nichts!"

„Sie ist alles für mich!" Sagte mein Bruder mit fester Stimme und kam die Treppe herunter, er stellte sich neben Victoria und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille. „Und so bizarr es auch klingt, ich in dir wirklich dankbar Tanya." Machte James weiter. „Wenn du uns nicht raus geworfen hättest, hätte ich nie den Sinn meines Lebens gefunden." Tanya sah ihn an und schluckte trocken.

„James." Murmelte Tanya und ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, aber ich erlaubte mir nicht, Mitleid für sie zu empfinden, nicht nach allem was sie getan hatte und all dem Leid das sie der Familie Swan beschert hatte. Mein Bruder verdiente es glücklich zu sein und sie verdiente es, den Preis für ihre Taten zu bezahlen.

„Geh Tanya." Sagte jetzt auch mein Bruder. „Du bedeutest mir schon lange nichts mehr, mein Leben hat jetzt nur noch ein Ziel und diese ist, meine Frau glücklich zu machen."

„Du kannst sie nicht lieben." Murmelte Tanya und eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange. Edward stand neben mir und ich konnte sehen, wie er langsam alles begriff. „Du kannst sie nicht lieben!" Schrie Tanya diesmal.

„Ich habe alles Recht der Welt sie zu lieben und aus irgendeinem unverständlich Grund liebt sie mich auch. Sie ist alles von dem ich je geträumt habe und ich werde sie bis zum Ende meiner Tage lieben."

„Niemals wirst du glücklich mit ihr sein!" Schrie Tanya hysterisch. „Hast du gehört James? Niemals! Und du Mädchen, pass gut auf dich auf, weil..."

„Wag es ja nicht ihr zu drohen." Knurrte James und machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Solltest du sie auch nur schräg ansehen, oder sie in Gedanken beleidigen,werde ich vergessen, dass du eine Frau bist und dich mit meinen eigenen Händen umbringen!" Tanya sah ihn wütend an, doch dann lächelte sie.

„Das kannst du gar nicht." Sagte sie spöttisch. „Du kannst mir niemals weh tun, weil du mich geliebt hast." Victoria holte entsetze Luft.

„Jetzt empfinde ich nur Hass für dich und ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich so etwas wie dich je lieben konnte." Antwortete James kalt.

„Aber du hast mich geliebt James, ich war deine erste Liebe, die erste und die einzige." Machte Tanya weiter.

„Halt endlich die Klappe Tanya!" Knurrte mein Bruder.

„Jetzt geh endlich Tanya." Sagte ich wieder.

„Du kannst mich jetzt hassen." Machte sie weiter. „Aber das ist gut, weil man nur das hassen kann, was man mal geliebt hat."

„Es reicht!" Mein Bruder verlor die Geduld, packte Tanya am Arm und warf sie regelrecht aus dem Haus, er knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu und ging dann sofort zu seiner Frau. „Beruhige dich Schatz, sie ist weg." Sagte er zu Victoria, umarmte sie, sah mich kurz an und ging dann mit ihr wieder nach oben.

„Sie waren ein Paar?" Fragte Edward ungläubig. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Weil ich kein Recht dazu hatte." Antwortete ich und wrang nervös meine Hände. „Das ist die Geschichte von James und nicht meine."

„Aber...Gott! Was hab ich getan?" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich es nie getan."

„Aber du hast es getan."

„Aber ich wusste es doch nicht Bella."

„Du hast es getan, weil du es wolltest."

„Bitte Bella."

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, dass steht mir nicht zu." Erklärte ich.

„Bitte..." Bat er wieder.

„James und Tanya waren verlobt, es ist gut sechs Jahre her." Fing ich zögernd an. „Ich war nie richtig damit einverstanden, Tanya war schon immer sehr überheblich mir gegenüber und mir gefiel es nicht, wie sie meinen Bruder manchmal behandelte. Ich habe mir selber gesagt, dass das nur die Eifersucht der kleinen Schwester ist, ich hatte James noch nie teilen müssen. Seitdem meine Mutter gestorben war, hatten wir ein sehr inniges Verhältnis." Edward sagte nichts und ich redete weiter.

„Mein Onkel Marcos ist der Cousin von meinem Vater und er kam zu uns auf die Hacienda,als die Beziehung von James und Tanya gerade anfing. Wenn sie zu uns kam, sahen sie und Onkel Marcos sich merkwürdig an, es war ,als ob sie sich schon kennen würden und Marcos hat immer zu James gesagt, dass Tanya nicht das richtige Mädchen für ihn sei. Auch Papa mochte Tanya nicht besonders und es gab oft Streit zwischen den Männern."

„Aber, was ist passiert?" Wollte Edward wissen.

„Tanya hat mit meinem Onkel geschlafen." Sagte ich schlicht und Edward sah mich entsetzt an. „Jacob und ich haben sie gesehen und es James erzählt, aber...er glaubte mir nicht."

„Und?"

„Dann hat James sie selber erwischt...er hat Marcos fast umgebracht und meinen Onkel von der Hacienda geworfen. Mein Onkel hatte mit seinen falschen Entscheidungen die Hacienda ruiniert und das Leben meines Bruders." Erklärte ich traurig.

„Gott." Murmelte Edward entsetzt. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum sie das alles getan hat."

„Tanya hatte mir geschworen, dass ich dafür bezahlen würde, dass ich ihre Beziehung zerstört habe."

„Aber du warst noch ein Kind."

„Das hat sie nicht so gesehen und sie hat mich schon immer gehasst und mir die Schuld an allem gegeben. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie dich benutzt hat."

„Ich war so ein Idiot." Sagte er. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich die Situation kontrolliere und war nur eine Figur in ihrem Spiel."

„Tanya ist so und wird sich nie ändern." Erklärte ich.

„Aber wegen ihr sind wir nicht mehr zusammen."

„Es war auch unsere Schuld, du hast mir nicht geglaubt und ich habe zu schnell aufgegeben." Meine eigenen Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag, vielleicht hatte ich wirklich zu schnell aufgegeben, obwohl Edward damals nicht gewollt hatte, dass ich um ihn kämpfe.

„Ich muss gehen." Sagte Edward und ich nickte.

„Es ist besser so." Sagte ich, jetzt nickte er, drehte sich um und verschwand aus der Tür. Ich blieb einfach stehen und sah auf die geschlossene Tür, irgendwann spürte ich, wie mich zwei starke Arme umschlossen und lehnte mich gegen die Brust meines besten Freundes.

„Alles wird gut Bella,du wirst es schon sehen." Sagte er beruhigend.

„Wieso nennst du Vanessa Schatz?" Wollte ich wissen und er wurde rot. „Oh, du musst mir alles erzählen." Ich boxte ihn gegen die Schulter und er schnaufte,nahm dann aber meine Hand und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Wir setzten uns zusammen aufs Sofa und er erzählte mir, wie er Vanessa gefunden hatte, wie er sie mit zu Edward genommen hatte und wie sie sich langsam näher gekommen waren.

„Und..." Er seufzte. „Der Rest ist Geschichte."

„Es freut mich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der dich glücklich macht." Sagte ich und umarmte ihn fest. „Du bist mein bester Freund und du weißt, wie lieb ich dich habe."

„Ich weiß." Er streichelte über mein Haar. „Es fühlt sich so anders an als mit dir, so...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll."

„Ich verstehe dich, dass Gleiche ist mir mit Edward passiert. Du weißt nicht was es ist, aber du merkst, wenn es Liebe ist." Sagte ich.

„Genau, es ist anders und kompliziert." Antwortete Jake.

„Das ist die Liebe." Sagte ich theatralisch und Jake lachte.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir darüber so reden...es ist merkwürdig."

„Wir sind Freunde."

„Ja und das werden wir immer sein Kleine." Sagte er, ich lachte und war froh, dass Jake mich jetzt wieder nur als Freundin sah. Vanessa schien ihn glücklich zu machen und wenn er glücklich war, war ich es auch.

„Ich sollte mich mal langsam um meinen Sohn kümmern." Sagte ich und stand auf.

„Charlie wäre stolz auf seinen Enkel." Ich lächelte,merkte aber, wie meine Augen feucht wurden. „Genau wie er es auf dich war."

„Danke." Murmelte ich und hörte auch schon das Weinen meines Sohnes. Ich lächelte Jake nochmal an und rannte dann die Treppe herauf. Das Weinen kam aus meinem Zimmer und als ich die Tür aufmachte, bleib ich erstaunt stehen. Mein Zimmer war komplett umgestaltetet worden, mein Bett stand jetzt in einer Ecke und der Rest des Zimmers war voller Babysachen.

„Wow!" Sagte ich und Vicky drehte sich zu mir um.

„Angela hat mir gesagt, dass Edward sich um dein Zimmer gekümmert hat." Erklärte sie.

„Edward?" Fragt eich ungläubig und sie nickte.

„Das hat Angela gesagt." Antwortete sie und gab mir Lucas. Ich machte sofort meine Bluse auf und stillte erstmal meinen Sohn. „Er ist hier mit all den Sachen aufgetaucht und hat gesagt wo er sie hin haben wollte. Angela hat ihn natürlich zum Teufel geschickt, aber dann hat Jasper sie davon überzeugt, dass du wirklich wiederkommst."

Ich musste lächeln und setzte mich auf meinen neuen Schaukelstuhl, der neben dem Fenster stand, es gab auch eine neue Kommode, ein Kinderbett und eine Wiege, die neben meinem Bett stand, Edward hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

„Und wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich Victoria, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf mein Bett.

„Gut...glaube ich." Antwortete sie zögernd. „Sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Du bist viel hübscher." Sagte ich und die lächelte. „Tanyas Schönheit ist eine banale Äußerlichkeit."

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen." Sagte sie. „Sie ist wirklich schön, ihre blonden Haare, die blauen Augen..." Tanya hatte genauso viel Selbstbewusstsein wie ich.

„Das alles ist vergänglich." Sagte ich beruhigend.

„Und die Liebe die James für sie empfunden hat?" Fragte sie ängstlich.

„James liebt dich, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel Vicky, du bist jetzt das Zentrum seines Lebens."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich!" Antwortete ich überzeugt. „Wenn man Tanya sieht, kann es einem schon mal das Selbstbewusstsein rauben, aber die Schönheit vergeht, sie ist ein schlechter Mensch und das wird sie nie glücklich sein lassen. Glaube mir,mein Bruder ist lange über sie hinweg und liebt dich von ganzem Herzen."

„Und Edward liebt dich." Sagte sie und ich sah sie überrascht an.

„Seit wann bist du auf seiner Seite?" Wollte ich wissen und sie lachte.

„Sagen wir mal...wenn er an deiner Seite ist, leuchtest du von Innen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Wenn er in deiner Nähe ist, ist alles besser, du wirkst glücklich,obwohl ihr euch ständig streitet,man merkt, wie sehr er dich liebt." Erklärte sie.

„Ich dachte, dass du willst, dass ich mit Alec zusammen bin." Murmelte ich verwirrt.

„Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist Bella." Sagte sie und sah mich offen an. „Du bist für mich die Schwester die ich nie hatte und ich hab dich lieb, wenn du Edward brauchst um glücklich zu sein, dann soll es so sein."

Ich sagte darauf erstmal nichts, sondern kümmerte mich um meinen Sohn, der jetzt satt war und fast schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Ich machte meine Bluse zu,stand auf und legte ihn in seine neue Wiege.

„Er braucht seinen Vater." Machte Vicky weiter. „Und so sehr ich Alec auch mag, Lucas Vater ist nun mal Edward."

„Aber...er liebt mich nicht."

„Er hat dir in den letzten Tagen bis zum Umfallen gesagt, wie sehr er dich liebt." Machte sie weiter. „Und ein Mann der seine Fehler eingesteht und alles in Bewegung setzt, um jemanden zurück zu erobern..."

„Das sind seine Schuldgefühle." Sagte ich fest.

„Oder die Liebe die er für euch Beide empfindet."

„Warum sagst du mir das alles Victoria."

„Weil ich will, dass du glücklich bist." Sagte sie schlich. „Ich gehe jetzt mal meinen Mann such." Fügte sie hinzu und ließ mich mit meinem Sohn allein.

Ich setzte mich wieder in den bequemen Schaukelstuhl, betrachtet meinen schlafenden Sohn und dachte über Victorias Worte nach. Lucas braucht seinen Vater, diese Worte hallten immer wieder in meinem Kopf nach. Und was war mit Alec? Warum wurde es immer komplizierter und nicht einfacher?

„Wie sehr ich mir doch wünsche, dir eine Familie geben zu können." Murmelte ich und streichelte Lucas über die Wange. „Alles wäre anders, wenn dein Papa und ich uns nicht gestritten hätten...was soll ich machen mein Schatz? Ich will nur das Beste für dich."

Aber was war das Beste? Alec gab mir Liebe und Sicherheit, er liebte mich und auch Lucas, aber er war nicht sein Vater. Auf der anderen Seite stand Edward, er...wir hatten unsere Vergangenheit und die war voller Schmerz, Betrug und Missverständnissen, aber es gab auch gute Momente voller Liebe und Leidenschaft. Edward betete Lucas an, er sah ihn an wie ein Blinder, der zum ersten Mal einen Sonnenaufgang sah und das , obwohl ich es nicht zugeben wollte, weckte Gefühle in mir, die ich für tot gehalten hatte.

Was sollte ich nur tun?


	50. So geht es mir, ohne dich

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

So geht es mir,ohne dich. Bellas Pov.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Herein." Sagte ich, die Tür ging auf und Alice kam ins Zimmer.

„Hallo." Sagte sie fast schüchtern

„Hallo Alice." Antwortete ich. „Komm rein, Edward ist gerade gegangen."

„Ich weiß." Sagte sie und kam in mein Zimmer. „Können wir reden?"

Ich nickte und sie setzte sich aufs Bett, ihr Gesichtsausdruck gefiel mir gar nicht, sie sah traurig aus.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich und sie seufzte.

„Wirst du Edward verzeihen?" Platzte sie heraus und ich sah sie überrascht an, aber so war Alice einfach.

„Warum fragst du das?" Antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Edward hat gesagt, dass er weggehen wird." Murmelte sie und betrachtet ihre Hände. „Warum?"

„Er hat was geschäftliches zu erledigen, hat er euch das nicht gesagt?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Doch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Er hat so viel gelitten um dich zu finden und ich finde es absurd, dass er jetzt geht."

„Das kann dir nur Edward beantworten ." Sagte ich.

„Habt ihr diskutiert?"

„Wie immer." Antwortete ich. „Wir sind nicht gerade im besten Moment unseres Lebens Alice, wir können nicht so tun,als ob nichts passiert wäre und die Diskussionen sind an der Tagesordnung."

„Ich dachte..." Sie seufzte. „Ich dachte, wenn er dich findet,wird alles wieder gut. Was ist passiert Bella?"

„Nichts." Sagte ich. „Ich kann nicht so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre, wir waren über acht Monate getrennt und es hat sich so einiges geändert."

„Wie deine Gefühle für meinen Bruder?" Fragte sie, ich sah sie erstaunt an. „Und was ist mit diesem Alec Volturi? Bist du mit ihm zusammen?"

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?" Wollte ich wissen,obwohl ich es mir denken konnte, die Cullens hatten keine Geheimnisse.

„Das ist egal." Antwortete die dann auch. „Stimmt das?"

„Ja." Sagte ich schlicht. „Ich bin mit Alec zusammen."

„Aber warum?" Fragte sie beleidigt. „Ich meine...ich dachte, du liebst Edward und ich verstehe nicht..."

„Er war über ein halbes Jahr mit Tanya zusammen Alice." Sagte ich empört. „Ich bin mit Alec erst seit ein paar Wochen zusammen, es ist also nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Doch das ist es...Edward und du...ihr gehört zusammen."

„Das glaube ich nicht Alice." Sagte ich fest. „Edward und ich, wir haben noch nie funktioniert, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?"

„Er liebt dich, ist dir das etwa egal?"

„Wie kannst du so etwas fragen?" Wollte ich aufgebracht wissen. „Hat es ihn etwas interessiert, dass ich ihn liebte?"

„Ich weiß, dass du leidest Bella, aber mein Bruder leidet auch, er...·

„Ich weißt das Alice!" Unterbrach ich sie. „Aber ich kann kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden, er ist an allem Schuld und..."

„Du bist einfach verschwunden." Unterbrach sie mich anklagend.

„Und was sollte ich seiner Meinung nach tun? Dein Bruder hat mich gedemütigt, mich angeschrien und mir alles genommen was ich hatte!" Schrie ich sie an.

„Ich weiß das er..." Ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du weißt gar nichts Alice!" Sagte ich sauer. „Vielleicht glaubst du, dass ich ungerecht bin, oder dumm,weil ich Edward nicht gesucht habe, aber da gab es nichts mehr, was ich hätte suchen können. Er hatte mich auf alle nur möglichen Arten beleidigt und gedemütigt, ich war einfach müde. Du hast ihn leiden sehen Alice, aber du hast keine Ahnung von dem, was ich durchgemacht habe, alleine, ohne Geld und an einem fremden Ort!" Jetzt liefen mir schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der Mensch den du liebst, dir das Herz herausreißt Alice, du hast Jasper und der ist immer für dich da."

„Ich..." Schluchzte sie. „Es tut mir Leid Bella."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich da raus halten könntest Alice. Edward ist dein Bruder und du musst auf seiner Seite stehen, aber misch dich bitte nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten ein." Bat ich.

„Ich hab dich lieb, euch Beide und es tut mir weh, wenn ich euch leiden sehe." Sagte Alice etwas klein laut.

„Ich weiß, aber wir können nichts rückgängig machen."

„Dann muss ich wohl einfach abwarten, bis die Dinge ihren richtigen Weg gehen." Sagte sie geheimnisvoll und verwirrte mich damit noch mehr.

„Manchmal gibst du mir Rätsel auf." Sagte ich und sie lächelte mich an.

„Ich bin halt einzigartig." Sagte sie gespielt hochnäsig, ich musste lachen und genau in dem Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sich Vicky sofort.

„Ist schon gut, komm rein Vicky."

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass da Männer sind, die irgendwelche neue Telefone installieren wollen."

„Oh, ich komm sofort runter." Sagte ich, Vicky lächelte und ließ uns wieder allein.

„Deine Schwägerin ist sehr hübsch und man merkt, wie gern du sie hast." Sagte Alice irgendwie traurig.

„Dich hab ich auch gern." Sagte ich schnell. „Du weißt, dass ich mehr als eine Freundin haben kann?"

„Ja, aber ich will deine Favoritin sein." Schmollte sie und ich musste wieder lachen, Alice blieb eben Alice.

Ich ließ Lucas schlafen und ging mit Alice zusammen nach unten, um zu sehen, was Edward da in Auftrag geben hatte. Wenig später hatten wir in fast allen Zimmern ein Telefon und es war so schnell gegangen, dass Lucas noch immer friedlich schlief, als ich wieder in unser Zimmer kam.

James hatte Victoria mitgenommen, um ihr die Hacienda zu zeigen und sie den Leuten vorzustellen, wovon sie gar nicht so begeistert war, aber sie tat meinem Bruder den Gefallen. Ich setze mich wieder auf meinen neuen Lieblingsschaukelstuhl und hing meinen Gedanken nach, bis mich eine bekannte Melodie aus meinen Gedanken riss, fast gleichzeitig flog die Tür auf und ich erschreckte mich fast zu Tode.

„Bella!" Rief Angela und kam ins Zimmer und Vicky gleich hinter ihr.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich.

„Komm." Sagte sie nur,zog mich aus meinem Stuhl und schubste mich regelrecht zum Balkon. „Da." Sie zeigte nach unten und ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Unter meinem Fenster stand ein lächelnder Edward, er war von einigen Musikern umringt und sang ein bekanntes Liebeslied, von dem mir der Titel nicht einfiel.

watch?v=lEB2d7BWtc8&feature=related Pedro Alboran. Te he hechado de menos. ( Ich habe dich vermisst)

„Was machte er da?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich glaube, er kämpft gerade um dich." Sagte Victoria hinter mir.

„Ist das nicht romantisch?" Sagte Angela mit Sternchenaugen.

„Ich dachte, du hasst ihn?" Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und Angela zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie soll man jemanden hassen, der Liebeslieder singt?" Fragte sie zurück. „Außerdem ist er eine Sünde auf zwei Beinen."

„Angela!" Schimpfte ich und sie lachte, genau wie Victoria. „Ihr spinnt und erst Recht wenn ihr glaubt, dass mich ein Liebeslied dazu bringt, ihm zu verzeihen."

Niemals hatte man für mich ein Liebeslied gesungen, bis jetzt waren es immer Sträuße weißer Rosen gewesen die man mir geschenkt hatte und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz sich zusammen zog, als ich ihn singen hörte. Ich sah ihm zu, bis das Lied zu Ende war und er lächelte, er lächelte als ob alles gut werden würde und meine Augen wurden schon wieder feucht. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, weil er mir das antat und mich mal wieder mit meinen Gefühlen kämpfen ließ.

„Ich liebe dich Bella!" Rief er und ich wurde rot, weil so viele Leute mich jetzt anstarrten. „Ich liebe dich!" Rief er wieder und ich konnte nichts darauf sagen, ich sah ihn nur an.

„Nur ein Telefonat." Hörte ich ihn rufen. „Vergiss das nicht!"

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Victoria und ich nickte.

„Könnt ihr mich bitte alleine lassen?" Fragte ich und die Beiden sahen mich besorgt an. „Ich möchte mich gerne hinlegen." Fügte ich hinzu. Die Beiden ließ mich allein und sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zu war, brach ich zusammen.

Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und weinte, weinte um ihn, um Lucas...und um das Leben das wir hätten haben können.

Edwards Pov.

„Wenigstens hat sie nicht die Blumentöpfe nach dir geworfen.." Sagte Emmett hinter mir.

„Halt die Klappe." Knurrte ich.

„Du bist so verliebt." Kam es jetzt von Jasper. „Du bist ein guter Typ, manchmal ein Idiot, aber du hast es schon einmal geschafft, dass sie sich in dich verliebt hat, mach also einfach weiter." Ich verdrehte die Augen, die Beiden waren manchmal einfach unerträglich.

„Haltet Beide die Klappe." Knurrte ich wieder. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ihr hier seid."

Ich bezahlte die Musiker und sah noch einmal zu ihrem kleinen Balkon, sie war nicht mehr da und ich seufzte.

„Gib ihr Zeit." Murmelte Jasper.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie jeden Tag etwas mehr verliere." Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es das Beste ist jetzt zu gehen?" Fragte Emmett. „Vor allem, da Tanya wieder hier ist."

„Sie will mich nicht sehen und ich hab ihr versprochen, ihr Zeit zu geben."

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht das Beste ist, aber sie braucht das jetzt und ich werde alles tun, damit es ihr gut geht." Sagte ich und sah sie ernst an. „Ihr müsst auf sie aufpassen, Tanya ist verrückt und ich will nicht, dass Bella oder Lucas etwas passiert."

„Keine Sorge Edward, wir werden für sie da sein." sagte Jasper.

„Gut, lasst und gehen." Ich sah noch mal zu ihrem Balkon, Bella liebte mich noch, dass konnte ich spüren, dass sie mich nicht angeschrien hatte, oder mich von der Hacienda geworfen hatte, war ein großer Fortschritt und die Hoffnung starb ja bekanntlich zuletzt.

Ich saß jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde hier und ehrlich gesagt, war ich kurz vorm verzweifeln, aber Lauren sagte einfach nichts, sah ihre Papiere durch und warf ab und zu einen Blick in meine Richtung.

„Werden wir reden?" Platzte ich ungeduldig heraus, sie seufzte und nahm ihre Lesebrille ab.

„Möchtest du das wir reden?" Frage sie zurück.

„Ich glaube, dass diese Sitzungen dazu da sind." Sagte ich, sie nickte einfach und ich sah genervt aus dem Fenster.

„Diese Sitzungen sind unter anderem dazu da, dass wir reden." Sagte sie. „Wie sieht es mit deinen Wutanfällen aus?" Fragte Lauren ruhig und ich schnaufte.

„Gut." Log ich, ich hasste es diese Sitzungen haben zu müssen, aber ich tat es für Bella...und für Lucas.

„Sicher?" Hakte sie nach.

„Ja,ich habe in letzter Zeit niemanden geschlagen." Antwortete ich und sie lächelte.

„Es geht nicht nur darum Edward." Sagte Lauren und sah mich fest an. „Bei deiner Wut geht es auch darum, dass du aggressiv handelst, weil du wütend auf dich selber bist."

„Aber..."

„Wir haben schon darüber geredet, wenn du dich nicht deinen Problemen aus der Vergangenheit stellst, deinen Fehlern, wird dieses Wut unterschwellig immer da sein."

„Es ist so schwer." Sagte ich ehrlich.

„Ja, aber du hast zwei sehr gute Gründe dass zu schaffen, Bella und deinen Sohn."

„Ich mach das alles nur für sie." Sagte ich und sie nickte.

„Möchtest du, dass wir über die letzten Tage in Forks sprechen?" Fragte sie und sah mich durchdringend an. „Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn wir über deine Eltern reden?" Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster, meine Eltern waren nicht gerade mein Lieblingsthema und ich hatte genau das befürchtet, als Alice mich zu dieser Therapie überredet hatte, dass genau dieses Thema früher oder später nicht mehr zu vermeiden war.

Lauren war eine anerkannte Psychologin, die erst vor einem Jahr wieder in ihr Heimatland gekommen war, nachdem sie einige Jahre in Europa verbracht hatte, irgendwie hat sie Alice kennen gelernt und die hatte mich irgendwie zu dieser Therapie überredet. Nicht das ich mich nicht ändern wollte, für Bella, für Lucas und auch für mich, aber es war nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

„Ist es unbedingt nötig, dass wir über meine Eltern reden?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Es ist wichtig, wenn du deinen Problemen wirklich auf den Grund gehen willst. Dein Vater war sehr wichtig für dich und es kann sein, dass er dir, ohne es zu wollen, einen großen Schaden zugefügt hat, als du noch klein warst." Erklärte sie.

„Wenn wir über ihn reden müssen, dann..."

„Gut, fange an." Unterbrach sie mich, ich stand auf und fing an, hin und her zu laufen.

„Mein Vater..." Fing ich an und knöpfte mir erstmal mein Sakko auf. „Mein Vater...war kein netter Mensch...glaube ich.."

„Warum?" Fragte sie und sich sah sie sauer an. „Edward!" Sagte sie daraufhin streng. „Wir haben schon oft geredet, aber du hast mir nie genau gesagt, was er getan hat, damit du ihn so hasst."

„Ich dachte, dass das klar wäre." Sagte ich genervt.

„Da muss noch mehr sein, ich weiß wie dein Großeltern sich dir und deiner Mutter gegenüber verhalten haben und das er nichts dazu gesagt hat, aber..."

„Er hat uns einfach verlassen!" Rief ich aufgebracht. „Er hat meine Mutter nie wirklich geliebt!" Sagte ich voller Hass, ich würde meinem Vater nie verzeihen, dass er meine Mutter nur benutzt hatte. Nie!

„Hast du je mit Bella darüber geredet?" Wollte sie wissen und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich mich dafür schäme, sie ist in einer liebevollen Familie aufgewachsen. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, haben ihr Vater und ihr Bruder dafür gesorgt, dass sie den Verlust verarbeiten kann und sie eine einigermaßen glückliche Kindheit hatte."

„Du hast Angst, dass sie dich nicht versteht." Stellte Lauren fest und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht." Ich fuhr mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, dass sie mich verstehen würde..Bella ist der liebste und verständnisvollste Mensch der Welt, aber ich...ich möchte mich nicht verwundbar fühlen,nicht bei ihr...Sie soll in mir einen starken Mann sehen, der sie beschützen kann, an den sie sich anlehnen kann, auf den sie sich verlassen kann, ein Mann der keine Schwächen hat...obwohl mich das nicht weit gebracht hat."

„Alice sagt, dass Bella dich noch immer liebt." Sagte Lauren und sah mich fragend an.

„Das möchte sie glauben, Alice gibt die Hoffnung nie auf." Erklärte ich.

„Ja, so ist Alice, sie will, dass immer alles gut ist und alle glücklich sind."

„Ich möchte nicht wie mein Vater enden, allein, ohne meinen Sohn und ohne meine Frau." Gab ich seufzend zu, Lauren sah mich kurz an, schnaufte dann hörbar und stand auf.

„Dafür werden sie mich kündigen." Murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und zog sich dann ihren weißen Kittel aus. „Komm." Forderte sie mich auf und hängte ihren Kittel auf einen Bügel.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich brauche jetzt etwas zu trinken." Antwortete sie und ich verdrehte die Augen, sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige Psychologin, die ihren Patienten Alkohol als Lösung anbot.

„Komm schon Cullen, bewege deinen Hintern!" Sagte sie und hakte sich bei mir ein. Wir hatten uns in den letzten Wochen angefreundet, Lauren war sehr professionell wenn sie es sein musste, aber sie war aber auch ein ausgezeichneter Mensch und was das wichtigste war, sie hatte nie irgendwelche Annäherungsversuche gemacht und mir damit gezeigt, dass es wirklich eine Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau geben kann.

Sie war für mich die erste wahre Freundin und ich hoffte, dass sie mir wirklich helfen konnte.


	51. Unfälle?

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Unfälle? Edwards Pov.

„Und wie ist dein kleines Ständchen angekommen?" Fragte Lauren und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Gut...glaube ich." Wir waren in ihre Wohnung gefahren, wofür ich ihr dankbar war, ich hatte jetzt keine Lust auf Menschen.

„Nur gut?" Fragte sie.

„Ich hab es gemacht, bevor ich in die Stadt gekommen bin...ich habe danach nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen." Gab ich zu.

„Das weiß ich." Sagte sie und ich sah sie fragend an. „Emmett hat es mir erzählt." Man sollte seine Therapeutin wirklich von seiner Familie fernhalten.

„Wenigst hat sie nicht mit den Blumentöpfen nach mir geworfen." Wiederholte ich Emmetts Worte und Lauren lachte laut.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung." Schnaufte ich. „Du bist meine Therapeutin, du darfst mich nicht auslachen, dass könnte mich traumatisieren." Sie wichste sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen.

„Ach komm schon, du musst zugeben, dass es witzig ist. Der große Edward Cullen macht ein auf Romeo und bringt seiner Geliebten ein Ständchen." Erklärte sie amüsiert.

„Es reicht Lauren." Sagte ich beleidigt, sie setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin und war wieder ganz die professionelle Therapeutin.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich weiß, dass es völlig unangebracht war." Sagte sie ernst und fing wieder an zu lachen, ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Es reicht wirklich!" Sagte ich wieder und sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Und wie geht es Bella?" Fragte sie, als sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Abgesehen davon, dass sie dir nicht verzeihen will."

„Sie ist so schön wie nie." Erklärte ich schwärmerisch. „Du solltest sie sehen, die Schwangerschaft hat sie reifen lassen und sie ist einfach unglaublich."

„Du liebst sie sehr, stimmts?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich schlicht.

„Es muss unglaublich sein, jemanden zu haben, den man so lieben kann." Murmelte sie.

„Vermisst du ihn noch?" Fragte ich und bereute es sofort, es war dumm sie so etwas zu fragen, wo ich die Antwort doch bestens kannte. Ich würde auch nie aufhören Bella zu vermissen.

„Sehr." Sagte sie leise. „Garrett ist und bleibt die Liebe meines Lebens."

„Entschuldige, ich hätte das nicht frage sollen."

„Wir sind Freunde und Freunde dürfen so etwas fragen, außerdem ist es kein Geheimnis, dass ich ihn vermisse." Sagte sie.

„Du bist eine ungewöhnliche Frau Lauren." Sagte ich, etwas nostalgisch.

„Sag das mal Gott, vielleicht schickte er mir dann auch so eine gute Partie wie dich." Sagte sie und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, sie sollte nichts falsches denken, wir waren Freunde und so würde es bleiben.

„Wir sind..."

„Freunde." Unterbrach sie mich. „Entspann dich Edward, es war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass du deine Frau liebst und sie dich." Sie grinste mich jetzt an. „Außerdem bevorzuge ich dunkelhaarige Männer, ich werde dich also nicht verführe oder so , du musst keine Angst haben."

„Du bist verrückt Lauren." Sagte ich lachend.

„Ja, aber nicht nach dir." Wir lachten und dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Ruf sie an."

„Was?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Gott, du kannst es doch kaum aushalten ohne sie, ruf sie an, ich will nicht, dass noch vor Sehnsucht stirbst und schon gar nicht in meiner Wohnung." Erklärte sie vergnügt.

„Du bist manchmal eine echte Nervensäge, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet dich al meine Therapeutin ausgesucht habe."

„Weil ich die einzige bin, die dich aushält." Sagte sie arrogant. „Außerdem findest du keine Bessere als mich."

„Ich geh jetzt besser, du bist Heute viel zu extrovertiert für meinen Geschmack."

„Angsthase." Sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass deine Tugend bei mir sicher ist."

„Was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn er dich so reden hörte?" Wollte ich wissen und sie lachte.

„Papa sag immer, dass ich sehr revolutionär bin für die heutige Zeit." Erklärte sie stolz.

„Da hat er Recht." Schnaufte ich.

„Blödmann! Und jetzt verschwinde, rede mit deiner Familie, grüß Alice von mir und sag ihr, dass ich noch immer auf das versprochene Kleid warte." Sagte sie fröhlich, ich verdrehte mal wieder die Augen und stand auf.

„Gute Nacht." Sagte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie lächelte und wünschte mir auch eine gute Nacht.

Ich fuhr direkt nach Hause und sobald ich in meiner Wohnung war, zog ich meine Jacke aus, griff nach dem Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer, mit der Hoffnung, dass sie noch wach war. Ich hatte Glück und sie hob ab, nachdem es nur zwei mal geschellt hatte.

„Hallo?" Sagte sie und ich seufzte. „Ist da jemand?" Fragte sie, als ich nichts sagte.

„Bella." sagte ich dann und jetzt seufzte sie, ich hoffte, dass sie es tat, weil sie sich darüber freute, dass ich anrief. „Hallo."

„Hallo Edward." Sagte sie und ich musste sofort lächeln.

Bellas Pov.

Die Sonne schien durch die Gardinen und ich genoss es, noch eine Weile faul im zu Bett zu liegen. Ich hatte Lucas aus seiner Wiege geholt und kuschelte mit ihm zusammen in den weichen Kissen. Wir waren jetzt genau drei Tage wieder zu Hause, man ließ mich nichts weiter tun, als mich um meinen Sohn zu kümmern und etwas im Haushalt helfen.

Alle Arbeiter waren wieder da und hatten damit angefangen zu säen, dass hohe Gras zu mähen, wir hatten auch wieder Hühner und ich hoffte, dass die Hacienda Swan bald wieder in altem Glanz erstrahlen würde. Victoria blieb fast immer bei mir und das einzige unterhaltsam was wir getan hatten war, Vicky das reiten beizubringen.

Alice hatte mir vor zwei Tagen Blanquita und auch die anderen Pferde wiedergebracht und ich hatte jetzt wieder alles was ich brauchte...na ja, da war noch er. Edward hatte bis jetzt jeden Abend angerufen so absurd es auch klang, ich freute mich auf seine Anrufe. Dann war Gestern auch noch ein Brief von Alec gekommen und ich fühlte mich mal wieder schuldig.

Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Ich vermisste Edward, obwohl ich das nie zugeben würde, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass mir wieder das Herz gerochen wurde. Ich seufzte und beschloss, dass es jetzt doch Zeit war aufzustehen.

„So mein Schatz." Sagte ich zu Lucas und kitzelte seinen Bauch. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen." Ich stand auf und als ich Lucas auf dem Arm hatte, klopfte es auch schon leicht an der Tür.

„Seid ihr wach?" Fragte Vicky und steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Fast." Sagte ich und sie lächelte, als sie mich noch im Nachthemd sah. „Kannst du auf Lucas aufpassen während ich dusche?" Bat ich sie.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee, ich bade ihn und zieh ihn an, während du dich in Ruhe fertig machst." Schlug sie vor, dass nahm ich natürlich dankbar an und genoss eine entspannende Dusche, dann zog ich mich an und ging runter in die Küche.

Dort spielten James und Victoria mit Lucas, während Angela mir sofort eine Tasse Kaffee anbot.

„Bells?" Da kam auch schon Jacob in die Küche, er schien irgendetwas äußerst amüsant zu finden.

„Hallo Jake." begrüßte ich ihn. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Vor dem Haus ist deine Schwägerin und hat eine „freundliche" Unterhaltung mit einem fremdem Typen." Sagte er grinsend.

„Alice?" Fragte ich erstaunt. „Mit wem?" Jake zuckte nur mit den Schultern und holte sich einen Kaffee.

„Keine Ahnung." Sagte er, nachdem er einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Aber wie es aussieht, mögen sie sich nicht besonders."

Ich schnaufte genervt und ging nachsehen, was da los war. Als ich sah, mit wem Alice da redete,blieb ich abrupt stehen. Da stand er, seinen Koffer in der Hand...Alec war da und sah Alice sauer an.

„Alec?" Fragte ich dümmlich, er drehte sich um und strahlte mich an.

„Bella." Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und kam auf mich zu.

„Alec!" Rief ich und rannte zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen, er hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich durch die Luft. Er gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und stellte mich wieder auf den Boden.

„Hallo Hübsche."

„Was machst du hier?" Wollte ich wissen. „Ich dachte, dass du erst in ein paar Tagen kommen würdest."

„Na ja." Antwortete er. „Du hast nicht auf meine Telegramme geantwortet."

„Ich habe deinen Brief erst Gestern bekommen." Entschuldigte ich mich. „Moment, hast du Telegramme gesagt?" Er nickte.

„Ich habe nur einen Brief bekommen und keine Telegramme." Erklärte ich.

„Nicht eins?" Fragte Alec erstaunt und ich seufzte, da hatte doch jemand meine Post sabotiert. „Ich habe dir jeden Tag eins geschickt, seitdem du das Dorf verlassen hast."

„Nein, ich habe nicht ein Telegramm bekommen." Sagte ich fest und sah zu Alice, die mich nicht ansehen konnte.

„Ist jetzt auch egal, jetzt bin ich ja hier." Sagte er, ich lächelte und ich sagte nichts, ehrlich gesagt, verkomplizierte seine Anwesenheit alles nur, aber ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten und konnte meine Gefühle für ihn nicht verleugnen, aber da war auch noch der Vater meines Sohnes.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Fragte er.

„Natürlich."

„Bella." Meldete sich da Alice zu Wort. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es richtig ist..."

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir reden Alice." Sagte ich und sie wurde rot. „Wir müssen da wohl einiges klären, aber das machen wir später."

„Ich geh wohl besser." Sagte sie klein laut.

„Das ist im Moment wohl das Beste." Antwortete ich und sie nickte.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte sie.

„Wir reden später Alice." Sagte ich wieder, sie nickte und stieg in ihr Auto.

„Probleme?" Fragte Alec und nahm meine Hand.

„Das war die Schwester von Edward." Erklärte ich und Alec schien zu verstehen.

Ich ging vor und führte ihn direkt in die Küche zu den Anderen, Jacob sah unsere ineinander verschränkten Hände und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist Alec Volturi." Stellte ich Alec vor und Jake begrüßte ihn freundlich, warf mir dabei aber den typischen, darüber reden wir noch, Blick zu. Vicky begrüßte Alec überschwänglich, genau wie James, dann nahm Alec Lucas auf den Arm um auch ihn zu begrüßen, aber der schien ihn nicht zu erkennen und fing an zu quengeln.

„Was ist den mein Schatz?" Ich nahm Lucas aus den Armen von Alec, der hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Willst du lange bleiben?" Fragte ich Alec und er sah mich wieder so seltsam an.

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen, soll ich schon wieder gehen?"

„Nein." Sagte ich schnell. „Das meine ich nicht."

„Ist was?" Wollte er wissen? „hast du mir etwas zu sagen? Du und Edward, seid ich wieder..."

„Nein!" sagte ich lauter als beabsichtigt. „Es ist nur...diese ganze Situation ist merkwürdig und ich mag es nicht, wenn ich so zwischen den Fronten stehe."

„Fühlst du dich so?"

„Mir gefällt es gar nicht, wenn ich feststellen muss, dass die Personen in die ich vertraue mich hintergehen." Erklärte ich.

„Du meinst die Telegramme?" Fragte er und ich nickte.

„Komm." Sagte er, nahm meine Hand, sah sich kurz um und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer, dort setzen wir uns zusammen auf das Sofa. „Wo ist Edward?" Wollte er wissen.

„Er...ist gegangen."

„Gegangen?" Fragte er überrascht.

„Wegen mir." Antwortete ich. „Er glaubt, dass er mich unter Druck setzt und..."

„Hat er das getan?" Ich sah ihn nicht an und antwortete auch nicht. „Bella?" Er legte seine Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin deine Freund, du kannst mir alles sagen." Ich sah ihn an, sagte aber immer noch nichts, ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun und wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden würde.

„Hast du Hunger?" Wechselte ich radikal das Thema.

„Nein, ich hab im Dorf etwas gegessen." Antwortete Alec und ging nicht weiter auf meinen Themenwechsel ein.

„Möchtest du dann deine Sachen auspacken?"

„Gewährst du mir Asyl?" Wollte er lächelnd wissen.

„Klar."

„Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzten." Er streichelte mir über die Wange und ich fragte mich, warum sich Beide jetzt unbedingt wie Gentlemen benehmen mussten

„Du setzt mich nicht unter Druck, ich hab dich schließlich eingeladen." Erklärte ich.

„Dann ist es mir ein Vergnügen."

„Ich sag Angela Bescheid, dass sie dir ein Zimmer Fertig machen soll." Erklärte ich, stand auf und war der unangenehmen Situation erstmal entkommen.

Nachdem Alec seinen Koffer ausgepackt hatte, setzten wir uns mit James und Vicky zusammen und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche, später kamen auch noch Jacke und Vanessa dazu. Wir Assen alle zusammen und nach dem Essen wollte Jake Alec die Hacienda zeigen, aber der lehnte ab, weil er müde war und sich etwas hinlegen wollte, so verschoben sie das auf den nächsten Tag und wir beschlossen, einen Ausritt zu machen.

„Du lässt mich wirklich aus Pferd?" Fragte Vicky ungläubig und James nickte. „Allein?" Hakte sie nach und als mein Bruder wieder nickte, quietschte sie vor Freude. Manchmal war Victoria wie ein kleines Mädchen, sie war neugierig und freute sich über alle neuen Eindrücke und Erfahrungen. Heute würden wir unseren ersten,gemeinsamen Ausritt machen und ihr die ganze Hacienda zeigen. Angela hatte sich angeboten auf Lucas aufzupassen,so das wir alle zusammen ausreiten konnten.

Jakob hatte für Victoria eine der Stuten satteln lassen, die schon etwas älter und sehr ruhig war, ich hatte meine Blanquita selber gesattelt, auch ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind auf meinen ersten Ausritt seit Monaten. Meine Stute war bei den Cullens natürlich in besten Händen gewesen, aber ich bildete mir ein, dass sie froh war, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

James half Vicky aufs Pferd und gab ihr dann noch ein paar Anweisungen, bei denen die nur die Augen verdrehte. Wir ritten in gemächlichem Schritt, bis wir auf die Felder kamen und in einen leichten Trab fielen. Jake und James ritten vor uns und ich blieb neben Viktoria.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach." Sagte Vicky. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum dein Bruder sich so anstellt, du reitest doch auch."

„Er liebt dich und hat wahrscheinlich Angst, dass dir was passieren könnte." Antwortete ich.

„Ist Edward auch so?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Die ganze Zeit." Gestand ich. „Er hat einen ausgesprochenen Beschützerinstinkt."

„Du vermisst ihn." Bemerkte sie, ich wurde rot und sah weg.

„Natürlich nicht." Schnaufte ich und trieb Blanquita etwas an, um mit Jake und James aufzuschließen, doch ich hatte sie noch nicht erreicht, als Vicky entsetzt meinen Namen rief.

„Bella!" Rief sie und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich gerade noch, wie sie von der Stute fiel. Sofort lenkte ich meine Stute in ihre Richtung und sprang sofort ab, als ich sie erreicht hatte.

„Victoria!" Rief ich aufgeregt. „Hörst du mich? Geht es dir gut?" Victoria war ganz bleich und ich konnte Blut an ihrer Schläfe sehen. Ich kniete mich neben sie und rüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Jake und kniete sich neben mich, James kniete auf der anderen Seite.

„Amor?" James streichelte Vicky über die Wange. „Geht es dir gut?"

„James?" Murmelte Vicky mit geschlossenen Augen und ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Gott sei Dank." Murmelte mein Bruder und zog Victoria auf seinen Schoss. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er wieder und Vicky nickte. „Wir müssen dich zu einem Arzt bringen." sagte er entschlossen.

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte Vicky. „Es war nur der Schreck."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Alec das bestätigen würde." Sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich versteh nicht, was passiert ist." Murmelte Jake. „Victoria saß verdammt sicher im Sattel und ihr seid nur in langsamen Trab geritten."

„Vielleicht war es noch zu früh, sie alleine reiten zu lassen." Antwortete James und Jake sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Du übertreibst James, so schwer ist das Reiten nun auch wieder nicht." Spottete Jake, als er den tödlichen Blick von James sah, wurde er sofort wieder ernst. „Ich fange mal die Stute ein." Murmelte er dann und sprang wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" Fragte James, Vicky nickte und James half ihr beim aufstehen. „Wir reiten besser zurück." Sagte er dann.

„Nimmst du sie auf dein Pferd?" Wollte ich wissen und er nickte. „Gut, ich warte auf Jake."

Die Beiden ritten davon und ich stieg wieder auf Blanquita, wenig später war auch Jake wieder da, er sah merkwürdig besorgt aus.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich sofort wissen.

„Das war kein Unfall." Sagte er ernst.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum Victoria vom Pferd gefallen ist."

„Warum?"

„Jemand hat den Sattelgurt angeschnitten, so dass er nach einer kurzen Belastung reißen musste." Erklärte Jake.

„Was? Willst du damit sagen ,dass jemand wollte, dass Vicky einen Unfall hat?" Fragt eich entsetzt.

„Jemand wollte, dass einer von uns einen Unfall hat." Bestätigte er. „Niemand konnte wissen,welchen Sattel jeder von uns benutzen würde."

„Aber wer..." Ich schwieg einige Sekunden,als mir die Erleuchtung kam. „Oh Gott!" Rief ich entsetzt,mir fiel nur eine Person ein, die zu so etwas fähig war, die alles daran setzten würde, um Vicky oder mir weh zu tun.

„Tanya." Sagte ich und Jake nickte.

„Lass und nach Hause reiten und reg dich nicht auf." Versuchte Jake mich zu beruhigen.

„Lucas!" Rief ich entsetzt und trieb meine Stute an, Jacob tief hinter mir her, aber ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Sohn und wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Schnell war ich wieder beim Haus und sprang von meinem Pferd bevor es richtig stand.

Ich rannte direkt ins Haus und in die Küche, als ich Angela sah, wie sie Lucas in ihren Armen wiegte, atmete ich erleichtert auf.

„Geht es euch gut?" Fragte ich atemlos und Angela sah mich überrascht an.

„Natürlich, warum sollte es uns nicht gut gehen?" Fragte sie. „Geht es dir gut Bella?" Ich nickte.

„Ich muss telefonieren." Murmelte ich. „Kannst du noch etwas auf ihn aufpassen?"

„Klar." Antwortete Angela, ich gab Lucas einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mir wurde plötzlich die vielen kleinen Zwischenfälle der letzten Tage bewusst, die Gatter die offen waren,die Tiere die entwischt waren, die platten Reifen an den Traktoren und dem Lieferwagen.

„Gott." Murmelte ich. „Wie blind kann man den sein?" Fragte ich mich selber und betet darum, dass ich die Telefonnummer nicht vergessen hatte. Ich wähle nervös und hoffte, dass ich das richtige tat.


	52. Ich weiss nicht, was ich will

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Ich weiß nicht was ich will. Edwards Pov.

Das Telefon schellte und ich legte meine Zeitung zur Seite, ich hatte Zafrina extra gesagt, dass ich keine Anrufe wollte. Frustriert stand ich auf und ging zum Telefon.

„Hallo?"

„Edward..."Mein Herz blieb für eine Sekunde stehen, bevor es mir bis zum Hals schlug. Sie rief mich an.

„Bella?" Fragte ich und konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie mich anrief.

„Ja." Sagte sie, bei ihrem Ton machte ich mir sofort Sorgen.

„Was ist? Ist was mit Lucas?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Nein...Oh Edward, ich bin so erschrocken. Geht es dir gut?" Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut. Was ist?"

„Jemand hat einen unserer Sättel sobotiert und wir haben es erst gemerkt, als Victoria einen Unfall hatte."

„Jemand hat was!" Schrie ich regelrecht ins Telefon. „Geht es dir gut? Und Lucas?"

„Uns geht es gut, aber...wir sind alles so erschrocken und ich...ich musste dich einfach anrufen." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ich musste bei ihrer Besorgnis lächeln.

„Mir geht es gut." Versicherte ich ihr. „Bist du jetzt beruhigt."

„Ich bin nervös und ich habe Angst Edward." Gestand sie. „Jacob glaubt, dass Tanya den Sattel sabotiert hat."

„WAS!" Schrie ich ins Telefon und hörte, wie Bella versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber wie sollte ich mich bitte beruhigen? Dieses verdammte Misststück von einer Frau sollte sich nicht in die Nähe meiner Familie wagen. „Ist sonst noch etwas passiert?" Wollte ich wissen, Bella seufzte,sagte aber nichts. „Bella?"

„Die Gatter der Weiden waren plötzlich offen, der Lieferwagen hatte zwei platte Reifen und...ich glaube, dass ich einen Schatten gesehen habe der ums Haus geschlichen ist."

„Verdammt!" Knurrte ich. Wie hatte ich sie nur allein lassen können? „Ich komme sofort zurück."

„Das ist..."

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass es nicht nötig ist." Unterbach ich sie. „Wenn du das glauben würdest, hättest du nicht angerufen." Sie seufzte wieder. „Ich will jetzt nicht diskutieren, ich komme zurück und Punkt."

„Ist gut." Gab sie nach. „Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

„Ich mach mir immer Sorgen um euch, du und Lucas, ihr seid meine Familie und es ist völlig egal, in welcher Situation wir uns gerade befinden, es ist meine Pflicht euch zu beschützen."

„Pflicht..."

„Ich liebe euch und deswegen muss ich au euch aufpassen." Erklärte ich, sie sagte ein paar Sekunden lang nichts und ich wurde nervös.

„Lucas vermisst dich." Sagte sie ohne Vorwarnung. „Manchmal fängt er einfach an zu weinen, wenn James ihn auf dem Arm hat, oder Jake. Ich glaube, dass er dich vermisst."

„Ich vermisse ihn auch." Gab ich zu. „Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Bis Morgen." Sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich liebe dich." Antwortete ich und hörte sie seufzen. „Was auch immer passiert."

„Edward?"

„Was ist?"

„Alec ist Heute hier angekommen." Sagte sie zu und ich hörte, wie das Telefon in meiner Hand knackte, weil ich so fest zudrückte.

„Ich sehe dich Morgen." Sagte ich nur. „Und gib Lucas einen Kuss von mir."

„Mach ich und Edward...es tut mir Leid." Sagte Bella schnell und legte auf,bevor ich noch etwa sagen konnte. Ich holte tief Luft und rief direkt am Flughafen an und gab die Anweisung, dass ich Morgen so früh wie möglich nach Forks fliegen wollte. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort geflogen, aber dafür war es leider schon zu spät und vielleicht war war es auch besser so, bis dahin würde ich mich vielleicht etwas beruhigen, was die Anwesenheit von diesem Volturi betraf.

„Edward!" Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt,als Alice auch schon auf mich zu gerannt kam. „Wie schön, dass du hier bist."

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Sagte ich und umarmte sie.

„Es sind hässliche Dinge passiert."Sagte Alice.

„Deswegen bin ich zurückgekommen." Erklärte ich und sie strahlte mich an.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie dich angerufen hat, dass ist ein Fortschritt." Ich zuckt mit den Schultern und versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken, obwohl ich stolz und glücklich war, weil Bella mich angerufen hatte.

„Wenigstens hat sie mich um Hilfe gebeten." Sagte ich und Alice umarmte mich wieder.

„Bella liebt dich Edward, sie hat nie damit aufgehört, aber sie hat nun mal einen Dickkopf...genau wie du." Erklärte sie.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass ihrer nicht ganz so dick ist." Antwortet ich.

„Volturi ist Gestern angekommen." Murmelte Alice. „Er ist bei Bella auf der Hacienda." Ich seufzte tief, nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Fast konnte ich Laurens Stimme hören. Denk an Bella, an Lucas und an Regenbogen.

„Was zum Teufel...?" Fragte ich mich selber und Alice sah mich fragend an, ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Regenbogen? Im Ernst Cullen? Regenbogen?

„Geht es dir gut?" Wollte Alice wissen und ich nickte. „Bella ist böse mit mir." Sagte sie schnell und jetzt sah ich sie fragend an. Bella sauer auf Alice? „Sie redet fast nicht mit mir." Erklärte Alice und zog eine Schnute.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich, während wir zum Haus gingen.

„Es war eigentlich etwas ganz unschuldiges...Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr getrennt seid und Alec stört da nur..." Erklärte sie,ohne auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Alice."

„Ich hab wirklich nichts schlimmes getan."

„Alice!"

„Ich hab die Telegramme versteckt, die Alec an Bella geschrieben hat...na ja, dann ist er Gesten gekommen und Bella hat es herausgefunden, jetzt ist sie böse mit mir."

„Du hast was gemacht?" Fragte ich ungläubig und massierte meinen Nasenrücken.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass Bella es nicht erfährt und..."

„Es war doch klar, dass sie das tun würde Alice!" Schimpfte ich.

„Aber nicht so schnell." Sagte sie klein laut. „Aber ich hab mich schon entschuldigt."

„Bella wird denken, dass ich dich darum gebeten habe."

„Nein, dass hab ich sofort geklärt, aber sie ist trotzdem böse auf mich."

„Natürlich ist sie das Alice!" Sie war wirklich unverbesserlich. „Bella schätzt ihn sehr und...sie sind ein Paar."

„Das wird bald zu Ende sein." Sagte sie überzeugt. „Ihr seid verheiratet und hab ein Baby zusammen."

„Wenn das nur genug wäre." Antwortete ich. „Bella hat mir oft genug gesagt, dass wir nur auf dem Papier verheiratet sind."

„Ach Edward..." Sagte sie traurig und streichelte meine Wange.

„Ist schon gut, sie braucht jetzt Zeit und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wird sie sich wieder in mich verlieben."

„Edward!" Rief jemand hinter mir.

„Hallo Esme." Ich drehte mich lächelnd um und umarmte sie.

„Oh Schatz, wie gut das du wieder da bist." Sagte sie und drückte mich fest. „Wir sind so erschrocken über die Sachen die passiert sind."

„Ja und deswegen bin ich auch wieder hier, ich gehe direkt zu Bella." Erklärte ich.

„Willst du nicht erstmal frühstücken?" Fragte Esme besorgt wie immer.

„Das hab ich schon." Antwortete ich, obwohl es nicht ganz wahr war.

„Gut, dann geh zu deiner Familie, Carlisle und die Jungs kannst du auch später noch sehen." Esme gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich ging direkt zu meinem Auto. Auf dem Weg zur Hacienda Swan, betrachtet ich die Landschaft und fragte mich, wo sich diese Schlange von Tanya verkrochen hatte, ich musste sie von meiner Familie fernhalten. Ihr Hass auf die Familie Swan schien noch gewachsen zu sein, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Victoria und James geheiratet hatten.

Ich hielt vor dem Haus und sah Angel, sie goss die Blumen und...sie lächelte mir halb zu? Ich nickte in ihre Richtung und lächelte ebenfalls, sie nickte zurück und wand sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Angelas Verhalten brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept, sie hasste mich und jetzt lächelte sie mir zu? Hatte sie ihre Meinung über mich geändert?

Ich ging ins Haus und sah niemanden, hörte aber Schritte auf der Treppe, als ich nach oben sah, sah ich Volturi die Treppe herunter kommen.

„Cullen."

„Volturi." Antwortete ich in dem gleichen Ton. „Wie geht es Victoria?" Fragte ich, um ihm nicht gleich den Hals um zudrehen.

„Es geht ihr gut, es war nur der Schreck und eine kleine Beule." Antwortete er.

„Das freut mich."

„Bella ist bei ihr." Sagte er, als ob er hierhin gehören würde.

„Ich gehe zu ihnen." Ich wollte nach oben, aber dieser Idiot versperrte mir den Weg.

„Beweg dich." Knurrte ich.

„Was auch immer du tust, sie wird nicht zu dir zurückkommen, deine Schwester muss also nicht weiter für dich Sachen unterschlagen." Erklärte er hochnäsig.

„Beweg dich." Knurrte ich wieder. „Was ich tue oder nicht tue, geht dich nichts an. Außerdem ist es noch nicht gesagt, ob Bella zu mir zurückkommt oder nicht. Vergiss nicht, dass wir einen Sohn zusammen haben, dass vereint uns für immer."

„Du wolltest sie nicht mehr, wenn Jacob dir nicht die Wahrheit gezeigt hätte, hättest du sie nicht mal gesucht." Sagte er wütend.

„Du weiß nichts!"

„Ich weiß, dass Bella und Lucas mit mir glücklich wären, ich würde sie heiraten, Lucas würde wie mein Sohn sein und wir wären eine richtige Familie." Bemerkte er.

„Sie wird dich nie heiraten, jedes mal wenn sie dich küsst, vergleicht sie dich mit mir und deswegen kann sie mich nicht vergessen, genauso wenig wie ich sie."

„Lass sie glücklich sein."

„Das wird sie, mit mir, mit ihrem Ehemann, dem Vater ihres Sohnes, du bist überflüssig Alec. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für das, was du während meiner Abwesenheit für sie getan hast, aber sie liebt dich nicht und wird es nie tun."

„Du verdienst sie nicht. Verdammt noch mal, du hast sie wie Müll behandelt, sie verdient etwas besseres." Knurrte er.

„Damit hast du vielleicht Recht, aber das wir nicht passieren."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie dich vergisst." Erklärte er ernst.

„Mach dir nichts vor Volturi, sie liebt dich nicht und sie hat dich nur nicht gebeten zu gehen, weil sie dich sehr schätzt. Bella hat die Angewohnheit, dass Glück der anderen vor ihr eigenes zu stellen, aber das werde ich diesmal nicht zulassen. Ich weiß, dass sie wegen mir viel gelitten hat, aber ich werde es schaffen, dass sie mir verzeiht, dass sie vergisst, wir sind dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein und das werden wir auch." Sagte ich und sah ihn so hochnäsig an wie er mich.

„Genauso wie du um sie kämpfen wirst, werde auch ich es tun und ich werde erst gehen, wenn Bella mich darum bittet." Machte er weiter.

„Du bist ein..."

„Edward?" Hörte ich Bella Stimme und sah nach oben sie stand auf den Stufen und sah uns fragend an. „Ist was?" Fragte sie und kam die Treppe herunter.

„Nein, ich hab nur Alec begrüßt." Sagte ich und sah Alec dabei viel bedeutend an, Bella seufzte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Können wir reden?" Fragte ich und sie nickte. „Wie geht es Lucas?" Wollte ich wissen und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Er ist bei Victoria." Antwortete sie. „Komm, er hat dich vermisst." Sie nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir die Treppe herauf.

„Bella." Rief Alec und sie ließ meine Hand los, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte.

„Alec...ich..."

„Ich gehe zu Jacob." Antwortete er ruhig. „Wir sehen uns zum Essen Schatz." Er lächelte,kam auf uns zu und gab Bella einen Kuss au den Mundwinkel, sofort war meine Mordlust wieder da.

„Bis später." Antwortete Bella, bevor sie sich umdrehte und weiter nach oben ging, Alec sah ihr hinterher, dann sah er mich an, drehte sich wortlos um und ging. Ich ging hinter Bella her und blieb dann in der offenen Tür von Victorias Zimmer stehen. Bella hatte Lucas auf dem Arm, Victoria lag auf dem Bett und lächelte,als sie mich sah.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich Victoria.

„Besser." Antwortete sie. „Es war ist eigentlich nur eine kleine Beule, aber James will nicht, dass ich aufstehe, wegen dem...Baby."

„Du bist schwanger?" Fragte ich überrascht, sie nickte und streichelte über ihren Bauch.

„Alec sagt, dass ich gerade mal in der dritten Woche bin." Sie wurde rot. „Also wegen der Hochzeit und so." Sie sah beschämt weg.

„Meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch." Sagte ich. „Ich nehme an, dass James überglücklich ist."

„Mein Bruder dreht fast durch vor Glück." Erklärte Bella lächelnd und gab Lucas einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der sah mich neugierig an, ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er streckte seine Ärmchen nach mir aus.

„Er hat dich vermisst." Sagte Bella wieder.

„Hast du mich vermisst Großer?" Ich streichelte ihm mit meinem Finger über die Wange und er kam einen komischen Laut von sich.

„Das war wohl ein ja." Sagte ich stolz und Victoria lachte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Baby so intelligent wie Lucas sein wird." Sagte Victoria lächelnd. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten, zu sehen, wie die Beiden miteinander spielen."

„Sie werden nur wenige Monate Altersunterschied haben." Sagte Bella lächelnd.

„Jetzt geht." Sagte Victoria. „Ich will etwas schlafen."

„Bist du sicher?" Wollte Bella wissen.

„Ja, ich werde wirklich eine Siesta machen, da James mich nicht aus dem Bett lässt, hab ich ja nicht viel Auswahl." Antwortete Victoria. Wir verabschiedeten uns von ihr und Bella ging vor mir her in ihr Zimmer. Es war richtig schön geworden, ich hatte Alice dabei geholfen alles zu kaufen, was mein Sohn brauchen würde, ich wollte, dass es ihm an nichts fehlt.

„Er liebt dich sehr." Erklärte Bella, sah mich dabei aber nicht an. „Er war in den letzten Tagen unruhig und hat ohne Grund geweint."

„Ich hab euch auch vermisst, euch Beide."

„Lucas sollte jetzt ein wenig schlafen." Antwortete sie ausweichend. „Gib ihn mir bitte." Sie wollte ihn aus meinem Arm nehmen,doch mein Sohn hatte andere Pläne und hielt sich an meinem Hemd fest.

„Lucas." Schimpfte Bella und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Lass ihn noch ein wenig." Bat ich.

„Wenn er jetzt nicht schläft, hat er später schlechte Laune." Erklärte sie. „Er ist schon viel zu verwöhnt." fügte sie hinzu und ich musste lachen.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Bot ich an.

„Aber er muss schlafen, sonst ist er später beim Picknick unerträglich."

„Picknick?" Fragte ich und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, dass weckte Instinkte in mir, die ich sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ja, dass war Alecs Idee." Antwortete sie. „Er meinte, so ist Vicky wenigstens nicht den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt."

„Gehen alle?"

„Ich hab deine Familie nicht eingeladen." Gestand sie. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie Alec unbedingt mögen würden."

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

„Obwohl ihr ja Geschäfte zusammen macht." Fügte sie hinzu und sah mich fest an.

„Das weißt du?" Fragte ich überrascht.

„Alec hat es mir erzählt, auch von eurem Zusammentreffen in der Stadt." Erklärte sie.

„Er ist so ein hinterhältiger..."

„Er hat es nicht mit bösen Absichten getan." Unterbrach sie mich.

„Glaub mir Bella, er wusste genau was er tat." Knurrte ich.

„Alec will nur das Beste für mich und für Lucas." Bella nahm mir meinen Sohn aus dem Arm, der sich jetzt nicht mehr wehrte.

„Das ist nicht seine Angelegenheit!" Sagte ich wütend.

„Alec ist ein guter Mensch." Sagte Bella ernst. „Er hat mir immer geholfen, meinen Bruder und mich beschützt, er liebt Lucas und..."

„Er hat kein Recht dazu." Unterbrach ich sie. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und das gebe ich auch zu, aber ich habe noch nie versucht, jemandem die Familie zu rauben."

„Alec hat schon viel erlitten Edward." Antwortete sie und sah mich offen an. „Er hat seine Frau und seinen Sohn vor ein paar Jahren verloren und seitdem hat er für niemanden etwas empfunden..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen, aber...du schuldest ihm nichts."

„Ich schulde ihm so viel." Widersprach sie mir. „Er hat mich wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt, er hat mir neue Hoffnung gegeben."

„Bella..."

„Ich bin mit ihm zusammen, weil ich etwas für ihn empfinde Edward." In dem Moment zersprang mein Herz in tausend Teile. „Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, ich liebe ihn nicht so wie ich dich lie...es ist nicht wie das, was wir hatten." Sie sah auf den Fußboden. „Mit Alec...ist es einfach passiert, ohne Eile, ohne Pausen, wir waren einfach nur wir selbst und es ist so einfach ihn zu mögen."

„Hör auf, ich will nicht hören, wie fantastisch Alec ist." Murmelte ich und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Für mich ist es wichtig, dass du mich verstehst."

„Nein." Sagte ich fest und drehte mich wieder zu ihr. „Das kann ich nicht Bella, ich kann es nicht, weil es mir weh tut. Es tut weh, verdammt noch mal!"

„Mir tut es auch weh." Sagte sie müde. „Es tut weh, so verwirrt zu sein, nicht zu wissen was ich will und es tut mir auch weh, dass ich euch beiden damit weh tue."

„Du liebst mich." Sagte ich überzeugt. „Was auch immer du sagst, ich weiß, dass du es tust." Ich ging zu ihr und sie legte ihre kleinen Hände auf meine Brust, um mich auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich will." Gab sie zu. „Ich hab dich so lange geliebt." Sie streichelte über meine Wange. „Ich hab dich so sehr geliebt, dass ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder irgendetwas empfinden könnte...als du mich aus deinem Leben geschmissen hast."

„Bella..."

„Und dann kam Alec und...am Anfang war es...wahrscheinlich hab ich ihn in meinem Leben akzeptiert, weil ich jemanden brauchte, jemanden der für mich da war."

„Amor."

„James sagt immer, dass ich diejenige bin,die immer für alle da ist und mit Alec...bei ihm fühlte ich mich wieder beschützt." Erklärte sie leise. „Ich wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde wie mit dir, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte, ich konnte es nicht."

„Bella." Ich zog sie an meine Brust und spürte, wie ihre Tränen mein Hemd durchnässten, aber das war mir egal, sie brauchte das jetzt.

„Warum?" Fragte sie. „Warum musste das alles passieren?"

„Es war alles meine Schuld Amor." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre." Sie sah mich fest an. „Aber ich musste gehen, als Tanya mir bestätigt hatte, dass sie bei dir wohnt...du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich dabei empfunden habe, wie idiotisch ich mich gefühlt habe, weil ich noch immer die Hoffnung hatte, dass du endlich merkst, dass alles eine Lüge gewesen war, dass ich dich nie betrogen habe, dass ich nur dich geliebt habe."

„Jetzt weiß ich es." Sagte ich traurig. „Ich weiß jetzt, was für ein blinder Idiot ich war."

„Ich dachte ich sterbe, als Tanya hier aufgetaucht ist...es war so erniedrigend...mein Vater starb und du warst nicht da, Tanya hat mich aus meinem eigenen Haus geworfen und du warst nicht da. Aus meinem eigenen zu Haus Edward! Dir war es egal, ich war dir egal." Sie schluchzte an meiner Brust.

„Ich wusste das alles nicht, dass hab ich dir doch erklärt." Sagte ich beruhigend.

„Während meiner ganzen Schwangerschaft war ich allein, ich habe Lucas allein bekommen."

„Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen." Gestand ich ihr.

„Das ist gut,ich dir nämlich auch nicht." Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg. „Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, dass du nicht meine Hand gehalten hast, du hast ihn nicht auf dieser Welt empfangen, du warst nicht da, als er zum ersten mal die Augen aufgemacht hat..."

„Ich weiß Bella...ich weiß das, weil auch ich mir das nie verzeihen werde." Ich nahm ihre Hand. „Aber jetzt sind wir Beide hier und wir können glücklich werden, weil..."

„Nein Edward, dass können wir nicht!"

„Sag so etwas nicht Amor."

„Ich kann Alec nicht weh tun..."

„Du kannst nicht aus Mitleid bei ihm bleiben Bella!"

„Es ist nicht aus Mitleid." Erklärte sie. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde."

„Mach dir nichts vor, du liebst ihn nicht."

„Ich hab ihn sehr lieb Edward und ich würde ihm nie weh tun."

„Und du verurteilst uns zu einem unglücklichen Leben, nur weil du ihm nicht weh tun willst?"

„Es ist alles so konfus und ich weiß nicht, was ich will oder nicht." Gab sie zu.

„Lucas verdient eine Familie...er hat eine Familie."

„Darüber werden wir jetzt nicht reden." Bella versuchte an mir vorbei zu gehen, doch ich hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Du hast damit angefangen." Warf ich ihr vor.

„Edward!" Sie versucht sich von mir los loszureißen.

„Lass sie los!" Wir drehten uns beide zur Tür, da stand Volturi und brachte mich mit seinem Blick um, in diesem Haus hatte man nie seine Ruhe.

„Bist du Ok?" Er kam einfach ins Zimmer.

„Wir haben nur geredet." Antwortete Bella leise.

„Du sollst sie loslassen!" Herrschte er mich an.

„Alec." Bella stellte sich zwischen uns.

„Ich unterhalte mich hier gerade mit meine „Frau" Volturi, also misch dich nicht ein!" Knurrte ich ihn an.

„Ich mische mich ein, weil Bella meine „Freundin" ist." Antwortete er, hochnäsig wie immer.

„Es reicht!" Sagte Bella wütend. „Ich bin es Leid, zwischen euch beiden zu stehen, wenn ihr euch so idiotisch benehmt und..." Das Weinen von Lucas unterbrach sie, Bella funkelte uns böse an und nahm dann Lucas aus seiner Wiege.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich schnell. „Hat er sich erschrocken?"

„Natürlich hat er das." Mischte sich Volturi wieder ein. „Kein Wunder, wenn du hier so herum schreist."

„Und was machst du hier?" Fragte ich sarkastisch. „Er ist mein Sohn und nicht deiner."

„Pass mal auf Cullen..." Die eiskalte Stimme von Bella unterbrach ihn.

„Raus!" Befahl sie. „Alle Beide raus hier! Sofort!"

Diesmal setze sie uns Beide vor die Tür.


	53. Subtile Anregungen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Subtile Anregungen. Edwards Pov.

„Alle Beide raus hier!"

„Bella." Sagten Alec und ich gleichzeitig, um uns gleich danach herausfordernd anzusehen.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte ich.

„Und das Picknick?" Kam es von Alec.

„Das einzige was mich im Moment interessiert ist, meinen Sohn zu beruhigen." Erklärte sie ernst. „Also geht endlich, alle Beide!"

„Wir müssen reden, es ist wichtig und das weißt du." Sagte ich fast flehend.

„Edward..."

„Nicht über uns, wir müssen über den Unfall und die Zwischenfälle auf der Hacienda reden." Erklärte ich schnell, Bella seufzte und sah dann zu Alec.

„Wir müssen das Picknick verschieben, dass hier ist wichtig." Sie sah Alec bittend an, der sah sie einige Sekunden lang an, dann nickte er,ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Pass au dich auf." Sagte er.

„Das werde ich." Antwortete sie und er ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Können wir jetzt reden?" Wollte ich wissen und sie nickte.

„Aber nicht hier, wir gehen zu dir." Sagte sie entschlossen und ich sah sie erstaunt an. „Lucas hat Esme schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen." Erklärte Bella lächelnd.

„Gut." Sagte ich nur.

Bella ging zu dem Wickeltisch und holte ein große, recht schwer aussehende Tasche, die ich ihr sofort abnahm.

„Danke." Murmelte sie.

„Immer gern." Antwortete ich und sie lächelte.

Wir gingen zusammen nach unten,dort war Angela dabei, irgendwelche neue Gardinen aufzuhängen. Bella ging zu ihr und sagte leise etwas zu ihr, Angela nickte und lächelte mir schon wieder zu und wieder verstand ich nicht, warum sie das tat.

„Kommst du?" Fragte Bella und wir gingen zu meinem Auto, ich hielt Bella die Tür auf,damit sie und Lucas einsteigen konnten. Ich stieg ebenfalls ein und wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Lucas schläft jetzt tief und fest." Bemerkte Bella, als wir vor dem Haus hielten. „Wir hätten ihn vielleicht doch nicht mitnehmen sollen."

„Lucas hat hier ein Zimmer,genau wie du und ich hoffe...das du es irgendwann wieder benutzen wirst." Sagte ich nur.

„Oh, da ist Esme." Wich Bella mir aus und machte mit ihrer freien Hand die Tür auf, ich lächelte nur,nahm die Tasche und stieg auch aus.

„Hallo Liebes." Begrüßte Esme Bella.

„Hallo Esme."

„Und wie geht es unserem kleinen Mann?" Bella gab Lucas an Esme weiter, der ließ sich nicht stören und schlief weiter.

„Er hat dich vermisst." Sagte Bella und Esme strahlte.

„Oh, ich ihn auch." Sagte Esme begeistert und ging mit ihm ins Haus, Bella und ich hinterher. Bella begrüßte Rosalie, als ich plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde.

„Edward Cullen! Was fällt dir ein, einfach so zu verschwinden?"

„Lauren?" Fragte ich erstaunt. „Was machst du hier?"

„Was glaubst du?" Schnaufte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden, als du dich nicht gemeldet hast, hab ich mich auf die Suche gemacht."

„Und deswegen bist du hier?" Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Unvollendete Therapie." Flüsterte sie mir fast unhörbar zu und da räusperte sich jemand neben mir. Alles sahen mich fragend an, unter ihnen auch Bella. Bella verdammt!

„Das ist Lauren." Erklärte ich dümmlich.

„Hallo ich bin Lauren Mallory, Freundin und Psy..." Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, damit sie es nicht sagte.

„Sehr erfreut." Sagte Bella wohlerzogen.

„Das ist meine Frau." Sagte ich eindringlich zu Lauren.

„Ex-Frau." Kam es von Bella. „Wir sind dabei uns scheiden zu lassen."

„Das stimmt nicht!" Sagte ich schnell. „Wir haben..."

„Bemühe dich nicht Edward." Unterbrach sie mich schneidend. „Ich bringe Lucas nach oben, damit er weiter schlafen kann."

„Bella..."

„Kann ich das Zimmer neben deinem benutzen,oder ist es nicht frei?" Fragte sie und ich sah sie dümmlich an.

„Aber das ist doch dein Zimmer." Bemerkte Rosalie erstaunt. „Komm Bella." Rosalie nahm mir die Tasche ab und ging nach oben.

„Entschuldigt mich." Sagte Bella. „Es war mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen Lauren." Fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Auch mich hat es gefreut." Antwortete Lauren.

„Bella..." Versuchte ich es wieder.

„Ist schon gut Edward, kümmere dich um deinen Besuch." Fauchte Bella sauer und ging nach oben.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand eifersüchtig." Flüstere Alice mir ins Ohr und ging dann schnell hinter Bella her.

„Uff." Kam es von Lauren. „Ich glaube, sie ist sauer."

„Eifersüchtig?" Sagte ich zu mir selber. „Auf Lauren? Was für ein Unsinn." Ich sah Lauren eindringlich an.

„Edward!" Sagte Carlisle ernst. „Ich glaube, wir haben da über so einiges zu reden."

„Ich glaube..." Fing Lauren an und sah sich um. „...ich gehe mal dorthin." Sie zeigte auf die Terrasse und ging direkt nach draußen.

Ich drehte mich zu meiner Familie, alle sahen mich sauer an und ich verstand nicht warum. Als ich mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer ging, kam es mir vor, als ob sie mich zur Schlachtbank führten.

„So!" Sagte Esme wütend. „Wieso hast du Lauren eingeladen?"

„Was?" Fragte ich konfus, ich hatte niemanden eingeladen.

„Alice hat es uns gesagt." Erklärte Esme.

„Alice!" Zischte ich leise und konnte nicht glauben, was sie getan hatte...verdammt!

Bellas Pov.

Wütend ging in in das Zimmer, Rosalie hatte die Wickeltasche aufs Bett gestellt und ich ging direkt zur Wiege und legte Lucas hinein.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte Rosalie.

„Wer ist sie?" Wollte ich wissen, Rosalie sah mich einen Moment unentschlossen an, dann seufzte sie tief.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Murmelte sie.

„Und ich dachte, dass wir Freundinnen wären." Sagte ich sauer. Ich hasste es, wenn man mir Sachen verschwieg und wenn Rosalie mir nichts sagen konnte, war es mehr als sicher, dass sie Edwards neue geliebte war,jetzt wo er Tanya nicht mehr hatte.

„Bella." Sagte Alice und kam ins Zimmer.

„Was?" Fauchte ich sie direkt an.

„Bist du sauer?" Fragte Alice,sah mich dabei aber irgendwie amüsiert an, ich nutzte die Gelegenheit,meiner Wut auf sie wegen der Telegramme Luft zu machen.

„Wie sollte ich es nicht sein Alice?" Fragte ich scharf. „Du hast meine Post geklaut!"

„Es waren Telegramme." Antwortete sie. „Verzeihst du mir?"

„Nein!" Fauchte ich. „Du hast an meinen Sachen nichts zu suchen Alice. Es sind meine!"

„Bist du wirklich nur deswegen böse?"

„Warum sollte ich es sonst sein?"

„Wegen Edwards Freundin vielleicht?"

„Was dein Bruder mach oder nicht macht, ist nicht mein Problem." Sagte ich kalt. „Wir sind nicht zusammen."

„Sie ist nur eine Freundin." Erklärte Alice,ohne das ich sie darum gebeten hatte.

„Natürlich." Sagte ich sarkastische. „Er bevorzugt halt Blondinen."

„Bella."

„Es ist auch egal und wechsle nicht das Thema. Du hast meine Post nicht zu klauen!"

„Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, jetzt sei nicht mehr böse auf mich, bitte!"

„Alec ist kein schlechter Mensch Alice." Sagte ich etwas ruhiger. „Und ich möchte es wirklich mit ihm versuchen."

„Aber du liebst Edward." Sagte sie entrüstet. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr getrennt sein müsst."

„Mit dir kann man darüber nicht reden."Knurrte ich und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist eindeutig auf seiner Seite."

„Ich bin auf der Seite der Liebe." Machte sie weiter. „Du und Edward, ihr liebt euch doch."

„Das hat sich so..." Ich wedelte mit meinen Armen durch die Luft. „Wir lassen das Thema besser, ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren Alice. Aber solltest du dich noch einmal so einmischen, kommst du besser nicht mehr auf unsere Hacienda."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich es nie wieder tun werde, aber jetzt sei bitte nicht mehr böse auf mich." Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen Alice?" Schnaufte ich und sie strahlte mich an.

„Mich lieb haben." Sagte sie, kam zu mir und umarmte mich, in dem ging die Tür auf und Edward kam ins Zimmer.

„Könnt ihr uns bitte alleine alleine lassen?" Bat er Rosalie und Alice.

„Aber..." Fing Rosalie an.

„Bella und ich müssen über einiges reden." Erklärte Edward, Rosalie sah mich an, seufzte dann und ging aus dem Zimmer, Alice hinter ihr her.

„Bist du sauer?" Fragte er.

„Sollte ich?" Antwortete ich mit einen Gegenfrage und er schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf. „Bring mich nach Hause." Forderte ich.

„Ich dachte, wir würden reden."

„Dann rede!"

„Lauren ist nur eine Freundin." Fing er an.

„Du bist mir keine Erklärungen schuldig."

„Aber..."

„Was machen wir mit Tanya?" Unterbrach ich ihn, er schnaufte laut.

„Wir suchen sie und wenn wir sie gefunden haben..."

„Was willst du dann tun?" Unterbrach ich ihn wieder. „Wir haben keine Beweise, dass sie irgendetwas getan hat."

„Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir sie gefunden haben." Antwortete er. „Möchtest du etwas essen?" Wechselte er das Thema und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde gleich abgeholt." Erklärte ich.

„Hast du jemanden angerufen?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich hab Angela gesagt, dass sie Demetri nach einer Stunde schicken soll."

„Aber ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich wieder zurückbringen werde." Sagte er leicht sauer, aber das war mir egal, ich war wütend auf ihn und da musste er jetzt durch.

„Du bist kindisch." Machte er weiter. „Warum gibst du nicht zu, dass du eifersüchtig auf Lauren bist."

„Ich?" Wie konnte er es wagen? „Und warum sollte ich das sein?" Fragte ich entrüstet. „Sag es mir Edward, warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Ist sie etwa deine Geliebte?"

„Nein, dass hab ich dir doch schon gesagt." Antwortete er lächelnd.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot." Knurrte ich. „Außerdem hab ich dir schon gesagt, das es mir egal ist, was du machst. Ich bin mit Alec zusammen und deswegen werde ich nie wieder zu dir zurückkommen!" Das traf ihn und ich sah,wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Halt ihn aus unseren Gesprächen raus." Knurrte er.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sagte ich und holte meinen Sohn aus seiner Wiege, der schlief zum Glück so fest, dass er nichts mitbekam.

„Jetzt sei nicht kindisch Bella." Sagte er.

„Idiot." Antwortete ich nur und ging zur Tür.

„Können wir wie zivilisierte Menschen reden?" Fragte er und ich wollte ihn umbringen und wie ich es in dem Moment wollte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter, vielleicht würde Edward mich ja einfach gehen lassen. Wenn er mich gehen ließ, hätte er mehr Zeit für seine Geliebte.

„Gehst du schon Kind?" Fragte Carlisle,als er mich sah.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte, du würdest zum Essen bleiben." Sagte er enttäuscht.

„Ein andermal Carlisle, dass verspreche ich." Versprach ich ihm schnell.

„Pass auf dich auf Bella." Ich lächelte ihn an und er ging in Richtung Küche. Ich wollte raus gehen und hoffte nur, dass Dementi pünktlich sein würde,als ich Edwards Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Bella." Und schon stand er neben mir. „Warte." Er stellte sich mir in den Weg und ich sah ihn wütend an.

„Lass mich durch." Fauchte ich und er grinse mich an. „Blödmann." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Du bist so hübsch wenn du wütend bist." Sagte Edward lächelnd.

„Und du bist so ein Idiot." Antwortete ich spitz. Ich hörte draußen ein Auto und freute mich, als ich sah, dass es Alec war und nicht Demetri, der mich abholen kam.

„Alec!" Rief ich enthusiastisch und Edward zog die Stirn kraus,mir war das egal, er hatte es sich verdient.

„Du gehst schon?" Fragte jemand hinter uns und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Edwards Freundin hinter uns.

„So ist es." Antwortete ich. „Bis dann mal." Fügte ich etwas schneiden hinzu.

„Hallo Schatz." Alec kam zu uns und ich hörte Edward schnaufen.

„Alec?!" Rief Lauren überrascht und Alec sah sie neugierig an.

„Kennen wir uns?" Fragt er.

„Natürlich." Antwortete sie. „Erkennst du mich nicht? Lauren, Lauren Mallory, die Verlobte von..."

„Garrett." Unterbrach Alec sie und Lauren nickte traurig, Alec ging zu ihr und umarmte sie . „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich nicht sofort erkannt habe." Fügte er hinzu.

„Ist schon Ok,wir haben uns Jahre nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Lauren jetzt fröhlicher. „Edward hat zwar mal einen Alec erwähnt, aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass du das bist."

„Könne wir jetzt fahren?" Fragte ich ungeduldig, Alec drehte sich zu mir und sah mich erstaunt an. „Lucas schläft und ich möchte nicht, dass er wach wird." Alec nickt nur.

„Wir sehen uns." Sagte ich zu niemandem bestimmten und stapfte mit großen Schritten zum Auto,ohne darauf zu warten, dass Alec mir half,machte ich die Tür auf und stieg ein.

„Bist du wegen irgendwas verärgert?" Fragte Alec,als er auch eingestiegen war, ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören wütend darüber zu sein, dass diese Frau bei Edward im Haus war und gleichzeitig war ich wütend auf mich selber,weil mir das eigentlich egal sein sollte. Ich war mit Alec zusammen und das war gut so.

Sobald Alec vor unserem Haus hielt, stieg ich wortlos aus,ging direkt rein und nach oben in mein legte ich Lucas in seine Wiege und als ich mich umdrehte, lehnte Alec im Türrahmen.

„Darf man wissen,was mit dir los ist?" Fragte er.

„Nichts." Antwortete ich und ging an ihm vorbei nach unten, er kam hinter mir her in die Küche.

„Ich würde gerne glauben, dass du wegen mir eifersüchtig auf Lauren bist, aber offensichtlich ist es nicht so." Erklärte er.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." Sagte ich knapp und er lächelte.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin." Behauptetet er. „Du bist eifersüchtig, sehr sogar...und es ist wegen Edward."

„Natürlich bin ich das nicht!" Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Liebst du ihn noch Bella?" Ich sah ihn wieder an.

„Alec..."

„Antworte mir einfach,liebst du ihn noch?"

„Darauf werde ich dir nicht antworteten Alec." Sagte ich,ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin mit dir zusammen Alec." Ich wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er hielt mich auf.

„Hast du Edward je um die Scheidung gebeten?" Er sah mich durchdringen an, ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du überhaupt mal daran gedacht?"

„Müssen wir jetzt darüber reden Alec?" Fragte ich und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.

„Es ist nur Neugierde Bella." Sagte er mit einem Ton,den ich nicht deuten konnte. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher was ich möchte Bella und du? Weiß du was du möchtest?"

„Woher kommt das plötzlich?" Fragte ich leicht sauer,ich war mit ihm zusammen, nicht? Außerdem waren Edward und ich nicht dazu fähig zusammen zu funktionieren, obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich noch nicht ernsthaft an eine Scheidung gedacht hatte, bis...na ja, bis Heute.

„Wir sind zusammen Bella, wir sind ein Paar und ich möchte wissen, warum du mit mir zusammen bist, liebst du mich?" Wollte er wissen.

„Du weißt, dass ich das tue." Murmelte ich.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht,weil du es nie sagst. Verdammt Bella,ich weiß nicht was du denkst, oder was du fühlst, weil du nicht mit mir redest. Ich weiß nicht,ob du an eine Zukunft mit mir denkst, ich schon,ich denke an eine Zukunft mit dir." Er ging vor mir in die Hocke und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und dich heiraten möchte, dich allen als meine Frau vorstellen möchte,eine Familie mit dir gründen, mit dir Kinder haben möchte, Geschwister für Lucas und..."Ich zog meine Hände zurück,als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte.

Scheidung? Heirat? Familie? Kinder? Geschwister für Lucas? All diese Wörter jagten mir eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

Alec wollte mich heiraten, eine Familie gründen...und genau dazu war ich noch nicht bereit.

War ich ein schlechter Mensch? Vielleicht war ich in einem früheren Leben eine Mörderin gewesen und müsste jetzt dafür büßen, es konnte nicht sein, dass mir das passierte. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach wissen was ich wollte? Ich wusste, dass Alec der richtige war,mit ihm war alles so einfach, aber...irgendetwas fehlte.

„Alec..." Fing ich an,ohne genau zu wissen, was ich sagen sollte.

„Ich will alles von dir Bella, weil ich dir alles von mir geben will, alles!" Sagte er und ich nutzte es aus, dass er sich ein wenig von mir entfernt hatte und stand auf.

„Es ist noch zu früh...Lucas ist noch so klein und..."

„Ich liebe dich Bella." Unterbrach er mich. „Und irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem mir Worte nicht mehr ausreichen." Ich sah auf den Fußboden, ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte.

„Alec...ich..."

„Antworte mir jetzt nicht." Sagte er traurig. „Ich möchte, dass du im Moment nur an dich denkst und ob du glaubst, dass ich dich glücklich machen kann...ich wäre mehr wie bereit dazu, aber wenn du glaubst, dass du mich nicht liebst..." Er seufzte. „...dann sag es mir einfach." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum, ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hat.

Ich fühlte mich wie der schlechteste Mensch der Welt, Alec litt wegen mir, wegen meiner Unentschlossenheit, meiner Konfusion, wegen mir.

Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Was sollte ich tun? Hatte Alec mir gerade ein Ultimatum gestellt? Würde ich ihn verlieren, wenn ich ihm nicht sagte und zeigte, dass ich ihn liebte?

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, was das richtige war. Ich stand auf und ging zu der einzigen Person, die mir jetzt helfen konnte.

„Victoria?" Ich machte vorsichtig die Tür auf, um sie nicht zu wecken, falls sie schlafen sollte, doch sie war wach und legte sofort ihr Buch zur Seite.

„Was ist?" Fragte sie und breitetet sofort die Arme aus, um mich mit einer Umarmung zu empfangen. Vicky rutschte zur Seite, ich legte mich zu ihr ins Bett und fing an zu weinen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Vicky streichelte mir über den Rücken und sagte erstmal nichts, sie war die einzige, die in der ganzen Sache wirklich neutral war,obwohl sie sehr mit Alec befreundet war, sie wollte nur, dass ich glücklich war und würde nie irgendetwas manipuliere, wie es Alice tat.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." Schluchzte ich nach einer Weile.

„Du musst das tun, was dein Herz dir sagt." Antwortete sie leise. „ Da sind zwei Männer, die dich lieben und verrückt nach dir sind." Fügte sie etwas vergnügter hinzu.

„Ey!" schimpfte ich.

„Komm schon Bella, du musst einfach nur akzeptieren, wen du liebst." Sie sah mich belustigt an. „Und wir wissen beide, wer das ist."

„Mit Edward funktioniert es nicht." Sagte ich und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich hab ihn von ganzem Herzen geliebt...und wir sind gescheitert."

„Und du glaubst, dass es mit Alec anders ist? Ohne Liebe? Glaubst du, dass das funktioniert?"

„Ich hab ihn sehr lieb und ich schulde ihm so viel..." Murmelte ich.

„Er liebt dich Bella, aber das einzige was er wirklich will ist, dass du glücklich bist, auch wenn es nicht mit ihm ist." Vicky seufzte. „Du solltest vielleicht ein wenig schlafen, wenn du wieder aufwachst,wirst du den Kopf etwas klarer haben."

„Danke." Murmelte ich, Vicky lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich kuschelte mich in ihre Kissen und Vicky fing an ein Wiegenlied zu summen, ich war wohl gerade ihr Versuchskaninchen. Mit einem Lächeln schlief ich ein.


	54. Entführung

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Entführung. Bellas Pov.

Die Tage vergingen mit ungewohnter Normalität, Alec verhielt sich, als ob unser Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte. Er war liebevoll wie immer, spielte mit Lucas, lächelte, aber manchmal sah er mich an, als ob er auf etwas wartete und ich wusste genau was es war. Alec wartet auf meine Antwort, die ich ihm noch immer nicht geben konnte.

Manchmal glaubte ich, dass ich mein Leben mit ihm teilen könnte und genau in dem Moment wenn ich es ihm sagen wollte, spielte mein Kopf mir einen Streich und zeigte mir all die besonderen Moment die ich mit Edward erlebt hatte und natürlich Lucas.

Alec hatte die Scheidung nicht wieder erwähnt, aber auch das war etwas, was ich nicht wieder aus meinem Kopf bekam, manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Alec sich schon von mir verabschieden würde und ich durfte ihn nicht verlieren, er war ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens geworden.

Mit Edward war das eine andere Sache, er war ständig bei uns und obwohl er mehrmals darauf bestanden hatte, ging ich nicht mehr zu seiner Hacienda, ich wollte nicht wissen, ob seine Freundin noch immer bei ihm wohnte.

„Einen Pfennig für deine Gedanken." Flüsterte mir eine sanfte Stimme ins Ohr und ich erschreckte mich so sehr,dass ich einen Hüpfer nach hinten Machte, die Person umriss und auf ihr landete.

„Du bist so ein Blödmann!" Schimpfte ich und versuchte aufzustehen, ich wollte nicht, dass uns jemand so sah.

„Wenn du aufhören könntest dich zu bewegen..." Murmelte Edward. „...Bella...du verursachst mir gerade ein großes Problem." Ich sah ihn an und merkte plötzlich, welches „großes" Problem er meinte. Ich saß praktisch auf seinem Schoss und nein, dass würde kein glückliches Ende stand so schnell ich konnte auf, er sah mich grinsend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte er vergnügt. „Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen." Er stand auf und ich wurde rot.

„Hast du was von Tanya gehört?" Wechselte ich schnell das Thema.

„Nein, nichts." Er seufzte. „Und du?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist,als ob sie der Erdboden verschluckt hätte und ich hoffe, dass sie nie wieder auftaucht." Sagte ich.

„Ist wieder was passiert?" Wollte er wissen.

„Nein, aber ich mach mir Sorgen darüber, was sie wieder aushecken könnte wenn sie noch hier ist und natürlich mach ich mir auch Sorgen um Vicky und um unseren Sohn." Erklärte ich und Edward strahlte mich plötzlich an.

„Was?" Fragte ich etwas zu laut.

„Es ist das erste mal, dass du Lucas unseren Sohn nennst." Sagte er glücklich.

„Na ja." Sagte ich etwas unbehaglich. „Er ist unser Sohn."

„Ich weiß." Sagte er, noch immer mit diesem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Es ist etwas, was du nicht verstehst, aber...für mich bedeutet es viel, dass du ihn unseren nennst." Ich hatte Edward schon lange nicht mehr so strahlen sehen und ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie geht es den Anderen?" Fragte ich, als das Schweigen mir unangenehm wurde.

„Gut, Esme lässt dich grüßen und ich soll dir sagen, dass sie am Freitag zum Abendessen kommen." Antwortete er.

„Oh, wie schön." Murmelte ich. „Soll ich für sieben oder für acht decken?" Fragte ich und er sah mich konfus an. „Kommt deine Freundin nicht mit?" Fügte ich hinzu, ohne darüber nachzudenken und bereute es sofort. Ich konnte nicht aufhören solchen Blödsinn zu reden und Edward grinste schon wieder.

„Nein, Lauren reist Freitag Morgen ab." Antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Wie schade." Sagte ich spitz. „Du wirst sie bestimmt vermissen."

„Ja." Sagte er schlicht, er war so ein Idiot und ich noch viel mehr, wenn ich zuließ, dass mich so etwas berührte. „Ich werde sie so vermissen, wie man einen Freund vermissen kann." Fügte er hinzu und legte mir seinen Arm um die Taille.

„Edward." Ich versuchte mich von ihm los zumachen, er lächelte und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Nein," sagte ich, als ich merkte, was er vor hatte.

„Wann wirst du damit aufhören?" Fragte er und strich mit seiner Nase über meinen Hals. „Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist, aber ich brauche dich und du mich auch."

„So wichtig bist du nicht." Sagte ich schnippisch und er lachte.

„Ich vermisse dich." Sagte er, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Ich brauche dich...ich liebe dich Bella." Meine Augen wurden feucht und ich blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Das reicht nicht." Antwortete ich und wusste genau, dass es nicht ausreichte, wir hatten es schon einmal versucht und die Liebe hatte uns nicht gereicht, ohne Vertrauen und ehrliche Gespräche hatten wir alles in den Sand gesetzt.

„Gib mir nur eine Chance." Bat er. „Nur eine." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Dann gib mir einen Nachmittag." Bat er. „Heute Nachmittag."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist." Antwortete ich.

„Wir hatten noch nie gute Ideen." Machte er weiter. „Was solls also?" Er sah mich fest an und ich merkte, wie meine Knie weich wurden, aber das durfte ich nicht zulassen.

„Nein, es ist keine gute Idee." Sagte ich wieder.

„Hast du Angst?" Fragte er herausfordernd.

„Natürlich nicht." Sagte ich schnell.

„Also?" Hakte er nach. „Wenn du keine Angst vor dem hast, was ich dich fühlen lassen könnte, dann beweise es mir."

„Ich wüsste nicht warum." Antwortete ich schnippisch.

„Komm schon Bella, nur einen Nachmittag." Bat er wieder. „Es gibt noch so vieles über das wir reden müssen." Da hatte er Recht, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich bei ihm immer auf der Hut sein musste, ich wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden, aber er wollte ja nur reden.

„Nur reden?" Hakte ich nach.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst." Sagte er zweideutig und ich suchte nach dem passenden Schimpfwort für ihn, als er sich auch schon entschuldigte. „Entschuldige, es war nur ein Scherz." Sagte er schnell und ich nickte.

Ich bat ihn zu warten, während ich Angela suchte und sie bitten konnte, dass sie sich um Lucas kümmerte. Alec hatte ich Heute noch nicht gesehen, er war wahrscheinlich bei Jacob auf dem Feld, die Beiden waren zu guten Freunden geworden und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Ich fand Angela bei den Obstbäumen und sie war natürlich sofort bereit sich um Lucas zu kümmern.

„Wir können los." Sagte ich zu Edward, der bei seinem Auto auf mich wartete, er hielt mir die Tür auf und als ich wissen wollte wohin wir fuhren, wollte er es mir nicht sagen.

„Was machen wir hier?" Fragte ich überrascht, als wir in der Nähe des kleinen Sees hielten.

„Ich schulde dir ein Picknick." Antwortete Edward, stieg aus und holte einen Picknickkorb aus dem Auto. Ohne auf mich zu warten, ging er zu dem See und breitet die typische, karierte Decke aus. Es war schon fünf Uhr und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es dunkel wurde und er wollte ein Picknick machen?

„Ich dachte, wir wollten reden?" Fragte ich, als ich bei ihm angekommen war.

„Das werden wir auch." Antwortete er und packte einige Schüsseln aus. „Wir werden über alles reden, unsere Vergangenheit, unsere Gegenwart und unsere Zukunft." Er sah mich viel bedeutend an.

„Ich hab schon gegessen." Sagte ich fest.

„Ich hab die Sachen nur mitgebracht, damit wir uns nicht langweilen." Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich auf die Decke, es war einzig und allein meine Schuld, wieso hab ich ihm auch vertraut.

„Möchtest du?" Edward hielt mir eine Erdbeere hin, die ich nahm und hinein biss, ich hörte so etwas wie ein Stöhnen, dass ich geflissentlich ignorierte. Er aß auch eine Erdbeere, dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und sah in den Himmel. Ich beobachtet ihn ein paar Minuten, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er lud mich mit eine Geste ein, mich auch hin zulegen, dummerweise gehorchte ich,legte mich aber so weit wie möglich von ihm weg.

Edward wirkte so entspannt und ruhig, er sagte nichts und ich auch nicht. Wir sahen so lange schweigend in den Himmel, bis ich merkte, dass es langsam dunkel wurde. Ich setzte mich auf und sah zu Edward.

„Edward." Fing ich an. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Wir hatten noch nie ein richtiges Date." Antwortete er ohne Sinn und ich wich seinem Blick aus. „Sieh mich an Bella." Bat er.

„Bring mich nach Hause." Sagte ich nur.

„Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen." Murmelte er. „Und das wir von vorne anfangen könnten."

„Nein Edward, dass können wir nicht. Bring mich jetzt nach Hause."

„Bella..."

„Bitte."

„Nie tue ich das richtige, immer mach ich alles falsch." Murmelte er, kam zu mir und umarmte mich. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, zu kämpfen, ihn nicht zu lieben, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich nicht all das fühlen würde, was ich fühlte, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war.

„Lass mich gehen Edward." Bat ich. „Das ist das was ich brauche, lass mich gehen."

„Ich kann nicht." Sagt er, während ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben Bella...niemals." Er beugte sich zu mir und legte seine Lippe auf meine, sanft, vorsichtig und ich ließ es geschehen. Meine Hände wanderten wie ferngesteuert über seine Rücken und ich grub meine Finger in sein Haar. Es gab keinen Streit,keine Vorwürfe, nur die Notwendigkeit ihn zu spüren...zu lieben. Seine Hände streichelten über meine Hüften und ich gab mich ganz unserem Kuss hin, als es plötzlich anfing zu regnen. Zähneknirschend löste ich mich von Edward und er half mir beim aufstehen.

„Lass uns gehen." Murmelte Edward mit rauer Stimme, ich folgte ihm, völlig in meinen Emotionen gefangen und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie wir zu ihm und in unser altes Zimmer gekommen waren, aber jetzt waren wir hier, ich wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, ich wollte es einfach nur genießen,mich wieder wie eine richtige Frau fühlen.

„Bella..." Flüsterte er gegen meinen Hals, während er meine Bluse aufknöpfte, ich krallte mich in sein Hemd und hoffte, dass er verstand was ich wollte.

Er zog uns weiter aus, während er zärtliche Worte flüsterte und mich liebevoll berührte.

„Bitte." stöhnte ich, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, Morgen würde ich mich dafür hassen, aber jetzt in diesem Moment brauchte und wollte ich es. Ich begehrte ihn und wollte von ihm begehrt werden. Edward schob mich zum Bett und drehte sich dann so, dass ich auf ihn fiel.

„Bitte was?" Murmelte er und ließ seine Hände langsam über meinen Körper wandern, ich wollte ihn anschreien, konnte aber nur lustvoll stöhnen.

„Bitte Edward...ich...bitte..."

„Ich werde dir gegen was du brauchst Bella." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und mir lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Was wir Beide brauchen."

„Oh Gott." Stöhnte ich, als ich ihn in mir spürte, ich fühlte mich wieder komplett. Ich krallte mich in seine Schultern, er legte seine Hände auf meinen Po und ich fand meinen Rhythmus. Er saugte an meinen Brustwarzen und ich stöhnte seinen Namen. Ich spürte seine Hände überall, mein Körper reagierte auf ihn, als ob wir nie getrennt gewesen wären und mein Kopf schaltetet sich aus.

Edward drehte uns um und übernahm die Kontrolle, mit jeder Bewegung bracht er mich dem Himmel näher, diesem Glück, dass ich verloren glaubt hatte.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie göttlich sich das anfühlte." Stöhnte er, bevor er mich leidenschaftlich küsste und ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften. Als ich kam, war der Genuss so groß, dass ich dachte, ich würde sterben. Edward stöhnte laut meinen Namen, auch er kam und brach mit einem „Ich liebe dich." regelrecht über mir zusammen. Er rollte sich zur Seite, zog mich in seine Arme und streichelte weiterhin wie in Trance über meine Haut und ich schlief selig ein.

Die Gewohnheit sorgte dafür, dass ich mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wach wurde und ich sprang vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett, als ich merkte wo ich war, wessen Arme mich fest umschlungen hielten und vor allem, als ich mich an das erinnerte, was ich getan hatte.

„Gott!" Murmelte ich, rutschte unter Edwards Arme hindurch und stand auf. „Was hab ich getan?" Fragte ich mich und suchte verzweifelt meine Sachen. Meine Bluse war völlig zerknittert und ich war froh, dass ich hier noch ein paar Sachen hatte und zog schnell etwas aus dem Schrank. Edward murmelte etwas im Schlaf und ich hielt erschrocken in meinen Bewegungen inne, bis ich sicher war, dass er nicht aufwachte.

Ich zog mich leise an, schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür, die ich genauso leise auf und hinter mir wieder zu machte.

„Bella?" Fragte eine verschlafene Stimme und ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen. „Bist du das?" Alice schlurfte auf mich zu und sah mich fragend aus ihren verschlafenen Augen an. „Ist alles Ok?"

„Ich hab einen großen Fehler gemacht Alice." Murmelte ich. „Ich muss gehen."

„Bella." Hörte ich sie hinter mir,als ich die Treppe herunter lief, aber ich blieb nicht stehen. Edwards Auto stand vor der Tür und er hatte zu meinem Glück den Schlüssel stecken lassen. Ich sprang ins Auto und fuhr so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und ich fragte mich immer wieder, wie ich hatte so dumm sein können und was ich da getan hatte. Kaum hatte ich vor dem Haus geparkt, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Angela erschien, schnell stieg ich aus und ging zu ihr.

„Alec ist im Wohnzimmer." Sagte sie nur, ich senkte beschämt den Kopf und ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo." Sagte ich leise, als sich ihn auf dem Sofa sitzen sah.

„Wo warst du?" Fragte er. „Vergiss es, ich will es nicht wissen." Fügte er dann schnell hinzu.

„Alec...es tut mir Leid...wirklich..." Murmelte ich.

„Ist schon gut Bella." Antwortete er müde.

„Aber..."

„Du musst mir nichts erklären, ich verstehe es ja." Sagte er. „Tun wir einfach so, als ob nichts passiert wäre."

„Alec." Sagte ich wieder.

„Wo warst du Isabella?!" Donnerte die Stimme meines Bruders hinter mir, er sah mich wütend an und ich wollte ihm gerade Antworten, als Victoria die Treppe herunter gerannt kam.

„Er ist nicht da!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Ich bin nur für eine Minute nach unten gegangen...eine Minute."

„Was ist Vicky?" Fragte ich und hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

„Er ist nicht da."

„Wer Victoria?"

„Lucas." Sagte sie leise und ich merkte, wie mich alle meine Kraft verließ.

„Was?!

„Es tut mir so Leid, ich bin nur nach unten, um sein Fläschchen zu machen und als ich wieder kam war er nicht da." Erklärte sie schnell.

„Lucas?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben,mein Baby,mein Sohn, er war weg.

„Wo ist mein Baby?"

„Beruhige dich Schatz." Sagte Alec und umarmte mich. „Wir werden ihn finden, dass verspreche ich dir."

„Lucas!" Schrie ich, bevor meine Beine unter mir nachgaben.

Edwards Pov.

Es war nicht richtig, ich wurde wach und Bella war nicht da, dass war nicht richtig. Ich hatte solange davon geträumt sie wieder in meinen Armen zu halten, sie zu spüren, sie zu lieben und jetzt war ich mir nicht sicher,ob ich es nicht doch nur geträumt hatte.

„Bella?" Vielleicht war sie ja im Bad, aber ich bekam keine Antwort. „Bella?" Rief ich etwas lauter und die Tür ging auf, aber es war nicht Bella die ins Zimmer kam.

„Sie ist gegangen." Erklärte Alice ich sah sie fragend an. „Bella ist ganz früh aus deinem Zimmer gekommen und ist einfach gehangen."

„Ist sie schon lange weg?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Eine gute halbe Stunde ist es her." Antwortete Alice. „Ist alles Ok bei euch?" Wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte ich und fühlte eine Leere in meiner Brust. „Ich dachte ja,aber...anscheinend ist es nicht so."

„Fahr vorsichtig." Sagte Alice und hielt mir Jaspers Autoschlüssel hin, wieder sah ich sie fragend an. „Bella hat dein Auto genommen." Erklärte sie, ich nickte und nahm die Schlüsse, dann ging ich schnell ins Bad und zog mich an.

Genauso schnell rannte ich die Treppe herunter und stieg in Jaspers Auto, zum Glück war ich ein guter Autofahrer, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Bella, aber ich wollte heil bei ihr ankommen. Während der Fahrt fragte ich mich, was passiert war, warum war sie einfach gegangen? Liebte sie mich nicht mehr? Das konnte nicht sein, ich hatte mich wie das größte Arschloch auf Erden benommen, ich hatte ihr weh getan, aber wir hatten einen Sohn zusammen und ich war bereit mich zu ändern. Das hatte ich ihr doch bewiesen, oder nicht?

Die Hacienda Swan war wieder auf ihren Namen überschrieben, aber ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt es ihr zu sagen, weil dieser Idiot von Volturi immer im falschen Moment auftauchte und uns unterbrach. Ich ging zur Therapie, um ein besserer Mensch für sie zu werden, um ihr gerecht zu werden. Warum konnten wir dann nicht einfach wieder zusammen sein? Fragte ich mich,obwohl ich die Antwort nur zu genau kannte, Bella vertraute mir nicht und egal was ich tun würde, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie mir nie wieder vertrauen würde.

Ohne es zu merken, war ich bei den Swans angekommen und als ich anhielt, kam direkt Angela auf mich zu.

„Mr. Cullen." Sie versuchte mich aufzuhalten, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit für sie.

„Jetzt nicht Angela." Sagte ich nur und ging direkt an ihr vorbei ins Haus. Ich hörte Stimmen im Wohnzimmer und steuerte direkt darauf zu, Bella saß auf dem Sofa und dieser Volturi umarmte sie fest.

„Bella!" Knurrte ich, sie sah mich an, befreite sich aus der Umarmung, rannte zu mir und warf sich fest in meine Arme. Erschrocken hielt ich sie fest und sah, dass sie weinte. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Er ist weg." Schluchzte sie. „Einfach weg."

„Beruhige dich Schatz." Sagte ich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Lucas...Lucas ist nicht da...sie hat ihn entführt..." Bella weinte hysterisch und ich verarbeitet langsam das, was sie mir gesagt hatte. Es war, als ob ich für einen Moment keine Gefühle mehr hatte, bis mich eine große Angst und Unruhe überfiel, mein Sohn,mein Lucas? Er war weg? Wie? Warum?

Bella weinte so heftig, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Alec zu uns kam und das er eine Spritze in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist passiert?" Knurrte ich ihn an.

„Bella muss sich jetzt erstmal beruhigen." Erklärte er. „Das ist ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel." Er zeigte mir die Spritze und ich nickte nur. Ich machte Bellas Arm von mir los und sie weinte so heftig, dass sie von der Spritze gar nichts mitbekam. Vorsichtig führte ich Bella zum Sofa und setzte mich mit ihr darauf, ich zog sie an meine Brust und streichelte sie weiter, bis ich merkte, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte.

Alec erzählte mir, was passiert war und ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber ich wusste auch, dass Tanya zu allem fähig war. Alec sagte mir auch, dass er schon die Polizei benachrichtigt hatte und alle Arbeiter sich auf die Suche gemacht hatten. Sie hatten allen nur möglichen Leuten im Dorf Bescheid gesagt und James hatte auch schon meine Familie informiert, während ich noch auf dem Weg gewesen war.

Bella hatte sich beruhigt, krallte sich aber noch immer an mich und murmelte den Namen unseres Sohnes, sollte Tanya ihn wirklich entführt haben, würde das ihr endgültiges Ende bedeuten und ich würde sie diesmal wirklich mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, ich wollte nach meinem Sohn suchen,aber ich wollte auch Bella nicht alleine lassen, so blieb ich bei ihr und versuchte sie dazu zu bekommen, dass sie sich hinlegte, aber sie ließ mich nicht los und ich blieb bei ihr sitzen.

Um uns herum fand eine intensive Suche statt, Jasper und Emmett kamen,um mir zu berichten, dass sie alle unsere Arbeiter auf die Suche geschickt hatten und auch einige in die nächsten Dörfer geritten waren. Plötzlich stand James in der Tür, er war weiß wie die Wand und hielt einen Zettel in seiner zitternden Hand.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich erschrocken, doch James antwortet nicht,sondern hielt mir nur den Zettel hin. Da Bella mich nicht losließ und James sich nicht bewegte, ging Jasper zu ihm,nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und brachte ihn mir.

Wenn du deinen Neffen wiedersehen möchtest, dann komm ihn holen!

Tanya.

Stand auf dem Zettel und wie es aussah, war ein Stück davon abgerissen worden, ich sah fragend zu James und der holte tief Luft.

„Victoria ist nicht da." Murmelte er nur und ich sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Das durfte nicht sein, sie konnte nicht allein zu Tanya gegangen sein.


	55. Feuerwerk

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Feuerwerk. Victorias Pov.

Ich betrachtete die alte Scheune, sie sah noch sehr stabile aus, dafür das sie schon so lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde. James hatte sie mir bei unserem ersten Ausflug über die Hacienda gezeigt und mir auch die Geschichte erzählt, wie Bella und Jake in genau dieser Scheune Tanya und Marcos erwischt hatten. Seitdem wurde die Scheune nicht mehr benutzt und es wunderte mich nicht, dass Tanya diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte.

„Tanya?" Ich stemmte mich gegen die schwere Tür und ein furchtbarer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Nein Victoria,schimpfte ich mit mir selber, mich durfte jetzt meine Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden jetzt nicht ablenken, Lucas brauchte mich, Lucas und Bella. Ich durfte sie jetzt nicht hängen lassen, vielleicht war es verrückt was ich hier tat, aber...manchmal machte man verrückte Sachen für seine Lieben.

Bella und Lucas hatten mir eine Familie gegeben, sie hatten mir James an meine Seite gegeben und mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, meine eigene Familie zu gründen. Ich liebte Lucas und es lag jetzt in meiner Hand ihn zu retten.

„Tanya?" Rief ich wider und hörte das leise Wimmern von Lucas, ich schob das Tor ganz auf und sah Lucas auf seiner Decke liegen, schnell ging ich zu ihm und kniete mich neben ihn.

„Ruhig Schatz." Murmelte ich beruhigend. „Tante Vicky ist ja jetzt da." Ich hob ihn hoch und wiegte ihn in meinen Armen.

„Wie niedlich." Hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. „Na wenn das nicht unser Karottenköpfchen ist." Tanya kam aus dem Schatten uns sah mich lächelnd an. Es war ziemlich dunkel in der Scheune und sie wurde nur durch ein paar Kerzen erhellt, die oben auf einigen Heuballen standen.

„Tanya."

„Hallo Vicky." Sagte sie zuckersüß. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Neffen gefunden."

„Er ist noch ein Baby, kannst du ihn nicht aus dem Ganzen heraus halten?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass er nur ein Baby ist." Knurrte sie. „Ein Baby, dass das Pech hat, Bella Swan zur Mutter zu haben."

Vorsichtig sah ich mich um und versuchte einen Fluchtweg zu finden, aber vor der einzigen Tür stand Tanya und die würde mich bestimmt nicht einfach raus gehen lassen.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran." Sagte sie da auch schon. „Niemand wir diesen Ort verlassen."

„Du hast es versprochen." Versuchte ich es. „Du hast versprochen das, wenn ich hier herkomme, du Lucas frei gibst."

„Du bist wirklich ein dummes Mädchen." Antwortete sie hochnäsig. „So weit ich weiß, hat davon nichts auf meinem Zettel gestanden."

„Aber..."

„Ich habe nie irgendetwas versprochen."

„Du bist eine..."

„Und du verdienst es wirklich, Bellas Freundin zu sein, ich seid Beide so dämlich." Sagte sie, drehte sich um, schob das Tor wider zu und schob den schweren Riegel davor. Sie war so eine Hexe und ich so dumm, weil ich allein hierher gekommen war, aber ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeinmal aus der Familie zu Schaden kam.

„Es ist eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme." Murmelte Tanya. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns jemand stört." Fügte sie hinzu und kam wieder zu mir. „Und jetzt legst du deinen Neffen wieder au den Boden und drehst dich dann um, damit ich dir die Hände fesseln kann." Sagte sie in bestem Plauderton.

„Was?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Nichts, ich werde nur dafür sorgen, dass du nicht flüchtest." Erklärte sie in einem Ton, als ob sie mich zum Kaffee einladen würde.

„Du spinnst!" Rief ich laut und drückte Lucas gegen meine Brust. „Ich schwöre dir, dass ich es niemandem sagen werde, Lucas ist noch ein Baby und wird sich an nichts erinnern und ich werde nichts sagen."

„Dein Vorschlag ist sehr verführerisch." Murmelte Tanya gedankenverloren und ich merkte, dass sie etwas in ihrer Hand hielt und als ich erkannte, dass es sich um ein Messer handelte, lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter. „Aber ich muss ihn leider ablehnen, leg die verdammte Rotznase also endlich auf den Boden und dreh dich um!"

„Tanya...Bitte..."

„Tu es endlich!" Befahl sie. „Ich werde dich nicht erschießen, aber ich kann gut mit Messern umgehen und ich muss dir doch zeigen, wie gut ich bin." Jetzt hielt sie das Messer hoch und ich bekam richtig Angst, Angst um Lucas und auch um mich. Ich hatte keinem gesagt wo ich hingegangen war und niemand würde uns hier suchen.

„Bitte..." Bat ich wieder.

„Verdammt noch mal!" Fauchte Tanya. „Tu endlich was ich dir sage, ich mag es gar nicht wenn ich alles wiederholen muss."

Ich holte tief Luft und legte Lucas vorsichtig auf einen der Heuballen, er sah mich an, als ob er mich beruhigen wollte und ich musste automatisch lächeln. Er war noch so klein und musste wegen einer Verrückten so viel durchmachen. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, stand Tanya viel zu dicht hinter mir und bevor ich reagieren konnte bekam ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf und es wurde alles schwarz um mich.

„Hey! Dornröschen." Mir wurde kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet und ich kam hustend zu mir. „Endlich bist du wach." Sagte Tanya fröhlich. „Ich dachte schon, dass ich doch zu feste zugeschlagen hatte."

„Wo ist Lucas." Fragte ich sofort und fasste mir an meinen schmerzenden Kopf, ich sah alles etwas verschwommen.

„Da." Sie zeigte in die Ecke und ich drehte mich so schnell in die Richtung, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Lucas lag noch auf dem Heu und die Irre hatte ihn sogar mit seiner Decke zugedeckt.

„Es ist schon spät." Unternahm ich einen neuen Versuch, Tanya dazu zu überreden, uns gehen zu lassen. „Lucas hat bestimmt Hunger."

„Ich hab ihm schon ein Fläschchen gegeben." Antwortete sie. „Ich bin nicht so schlecht wie alle denken."

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Warum ich das tue, was ich tue?" Fragte sie zurück und ich nickte.

„Bella hat mir alles weggenommen, was ich je geliebt habe." Antwortete sie leise. „Alles."

„Niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen mit Marcos zu schlafen." Sagte ich, voller Wut, weil sie meine Freundin an griff.

„Sieh an, sie haben dir also alles erzählt."

„Wir sind eine Familie."

„Ich sollte Mrs. Swan sein." Knurrte sie voller Hass. „Ich, nicht du!"

„James hat dich geliebt und du hast alles weggeworfen." Sagte ich.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Schrie sie mich an. „Jeder glaubt mich verurteilen zu können, ohne zu wissen wovon sie reden!"

„Du hast ihn betrogen." Macht ich weiter und sie zeigte mit dem Messer auf mich, ich musste lernen, mich zurückzuhalten.

„Du hättest an meiner Stelle das Gleiche getan." Antwortete sie etwas ruhiger. „Bella hat sich auch an den meistbietenden verkauft und warum ist es bei ihr so anders? Weil sie aus gutem Haus kommt und ich nicht?"

„Sie liebt Edward und Edward liebt sie." Widersprach ich ihr.

„Natürlich." Sagte sie sarkastisch. „Deswegen hat er auch weiterhin mit mir geschlafen." Sie lachte falsch. „Niemand hat das Recht der heiligen Bella irgendetwas zu tun, aber sie darf allen das Leben versauen."

„Das würde sie nie tun."

„Sie hat mir alles genommen!" Schrie sie wieder. „James, meine Träume, mein Leben! Und als ich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte,der mich James vergessen ließ, wenn auch nur Moment, taucht sie wieder auf und nimmt ihn mir weg."

„Du liebst Edward nicht, genauso wenig wie du James liebst!"

„Halt die Klappe!" Schrie sie wieder. „Ich liebe James, ich habe ihn immer geliebt und Edward...Edward ist eine gute Partie, er sieht gut aus, ist reich, Single, nett...genauso eine gute Partie wie es James es war, aber ich liebe ihn nicht."

„Du wolltest nur Bella ärgern." Stellte ich fest, sie nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und mir etwas Bestätigung holen, ich hab nichts schlechtes darin gesehen."

„Du bist verachtenswert."

„Kann sein, aber ich habe nie behauptet, es nicht zu sein." Gab sie zu.

„Was hast du mit uns vor?" Wollte ich wissen und sie lächelte.

„Es wird hier gleich brennen."

„Was?!" Schrie ich.

„Na ja." Antwortete sie in bestem Plauderton. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nicht umbringen, aber...du hattest ja die brillante Idee, von meinem James schwanger zu werden." Erschrocken sah ich sie an, woher wusste sie das? „Jetzt tun nicht so überrascht, hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es nicht erfahren."

„Er wird mich finden." Sagte ich schnell. „James kennt diesen Ort und wir schon auf dem Weg sein."

„Das meine Liebe...das ist ein andere Teil meines Plans, er soll uns finden." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Na ja, dass was von uns übrig bleibt."

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte ich entsetzt.

„Diese Scheune wird in wenigen Minuten lichterloh brennen." Erklärte sie ruhig, dann hüpfte sie plötzlich auf der Stelle und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich liebe Feuerwerk, du nicht?"

„Du bist verrückt." Sagte ich und merkte in dem Moment, dass sie es wirklich war. „Oh mein Gott, du bist wirklich irre!"

„Sag das nicht." Murmelte sie. „Der alte Charlie hat das immer zu mir gesagt." Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Dein Schwiegervater." Erklärte sie. „Der Arme ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, wusstest du das?" Jetzt sah ich sie noch verwirrt an. „Ich wollte es nicht, es ist einfach passiert."

„Du hast ihn getötet?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Er hat nicht aufgehört zu reden...er hat geredet und geredet...dann hab ich ihm gesagt, was er hören wollte, die Wahrheit." Erklärte die stockend. „Dann tat ihm die Brust weh und ich bin gegangen...gerannt..."

„Du hast ihn getötet!" Schrie ich. „Du bist eine Mörderin!"

„Sag so was nicht." Sie hielt mir den Mund zu. „Er ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben."

„Du bist verrückt!" Schrie ich gegen ihre Hand.

„Du solltest wirklich freundlicher zu dem Mensch sein, mit dem du ins Jenseits reisen wirst." Sagte sie zuckersüß.

„Sie werden uns finden." Sagte ich, wenig überzeugt.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Tanya zog eine Schachtel Streichhölzer aus der Tasche. „Zumindest nicht, bevor hier alles in Schutt und Asche liegt."

Ich stand vorsichtig auf, zum Glück hatte Tanya mich dann doch nicht gefesselt, obwohl mir das nicht viel nutzen würde, ich sah nicht, wie ich Lucas ergreifen und an Tanya vorbeikommen sollte, das Tor war verriegelt und sie stand jetzt wieder genau davor.

Plötzlich hörte ich draußen Geräusche und jemand versuchte das Tor auf zumachen, dass alte Holz knirschte, aber es bewegte sich nichts.

„Sie geht nicht auf!"

„James!" Rief ich, als Tanya mich zu Boden warf und ich einen scharfen Schmerz im Rücken spü schnell ich konnte, stand ich wieder auf, ging zu Lucas und nahm ihn in meine Arme.

„Hilf uns Gott." Betet ich,für mich, für Lucas und für mein ungeborenes Kind, während Tanya eine Streichholz an eine Flasche hielt,die mit irgendwas gefüllt war.

Edwards Pov.

„Hier ist es." Sagte ich,obwohl es sich eher wie eine Frage anhörte. Bella sprang wie der Blitz vom ihrem Pferd und ich schaffte es gerade noch, sie einzuholen und aufzuhalten.

Nachdem James mit dem Zettel zu uns gekommen war, hatte Jasper mal wieder die Stimme der Vernunft sprechen lassen und uns davon abgehalten, kopflos los zu rennen. Er hatte Angela gebeten, uns Tee und Kaffee zu machen, während er James so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihm so einige Fragen stellen konnte, damit wir herausfinden konnten, wo Tanya sich verstecken könnte.

Auch Bella beruhigte sich etwas und James und sie kamen auf die Idee, dass Tanya sich in der alten Scheune verstecken könnte. James erklärte Jasper und Emmett in groben Zügen, dass Tanya die Scheune oft benutzt hatte, um sich dort mit Marcos zu treffen.

Bella ließ sich nicht davon überzeugen, im Haus auf uns zu warten, so war sie mit James, Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Jacob und mir zu der Scheune geritten, wo ich sie jetzt davon abzuhalten versuchte, allein in die Scheune zu stürmen.

„Lass mich!" Schrie sie mich an. „Ich muss zu Lucas."

„Beruhige dich." Sagte ich und sah zu Jacob. „Pass für mich auf sie auf." Bat ich, er nickte und nahm Bella an der Taille.

„Lass mich los Jake!" Schrie sie jetzt ihn an, aber Jacob hatte sie fest im Griff. Ich rannte schnell hinter den anderen her, die versuchten das Tor auf zumachen.

„Sie geht nicht auf!" Rief James frustriert und trat gegen die Tür.

„James!" Der Schrei der aus der Scheune kam bestätigte uns, dass wir am richtigen Ort waren.

Wir stemmten uns mit alle unserer Kraft gegen das Tor, bis eine Art Explosion uns zurückschrecken ließ.

„Feuer!" Schrie Bella. „Es brennt!" Sie stand plötzlich neben mir und ich hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lucas!"

„Wasser! Wir brauchen Wasser!" Rief Alec, Emmett und Jacob schnappten sich ein paar alte Eimer, von denen ich hoffte, dass sie nicht kaputt waren und rannten zum nahe gelegenen Fluss.

„Lucas!" Schrie Bella wieder. „Hol Lucas da raus Edward!"

„Jacob." Ich gab Bella wieder in Jacobs Obhut und versuchte wieder, zusammen mit den Anderen, das Tor auf zu bekommen.

„Hier!" Schrie Jasper. „Ein Fenster!" Wir rannten auf die andere Seite der Scheune, die Flammen wurden immer größer und ich betete zu Gott, dass wir alle hier wieder heil raus kamen. Jasper schlug die Scheibe ein und James war der erste der durch das Fenster kletterte, ich kletterte direkt hinterher .

„Vicky Schatz." James kniete neben Victoria, die am Boden lag und mit ihrem Körper meinen Sohn beschützte. Ich befürchtetet das Schlimmste, bis ich ein ersticktes Wimmern von Lucas hörte. Victoria reagierte nicht und ich nahm schnell meinen Sohn auf den Arm.

„Papa ist ja jetzt hier." Murmelte ich beruhigend.

„Wir müssen hier raus." Kam es von Alec. „Der Rauch wird immer dicker." Er ging bis zum Tor und als er fast angekommen war, stolperte er über etwas. „Tanya." Rief er. „Oh Gott!"

„Schiebe sie zur Seite!" Rief ich.

„Wenn ich sie bewegen, könnte..."

„Mach einfach das verdammte Tor auf!" Befahl ich.

Jasper rannte an Alec vorbei und schob den schweren Riegel zur Seite, während Alec mich eine Sekunde unentschlossen ansah,bevor er Tanya aufhob und sie sich über die Schulter warf, ich wollt ihm zu schreien, dass er sie doch sterben lassen sollte, doch das Weinen von Lucas lenkte mich ab, er war jetzt das wichtigste.

Victoria reagierte noch immer nicht, ihr Gesicht war voller Blut und ich hatte James noch nie so verletzbar gesehen.

„James." Rief ich. „Wir müssen hier raus, nimm sie auf den Arm." James wollte sie so wenig wie möglich bewegen und nahm sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme, ich ließ ihn vorgehen, da ich das leichtere Gewicht zu tragen hatte.

Die ersten Balken fielen krachend hinter uns zusammen und Alec kam wieder zurück und versuchte mit Jasper den Weg freizumachen. Ich wartete, dass James Victoria raus trug, weil ich vorhatte durch die Flammen zu rennen und über die Balken zu springen, als ich plötzlich einen Schlag im Rücken verspürte und nach vorne fiel. Ich stützte mich mit meiner freien Hand ab, damit ich mit meinem Gewicht nicht auf Lucas fiel.

„Edward!" Alec kam zu uns. „Bist du Ok?"

„Lucas...bring ihn hier raus." Bat ich.

„Komm." Sagte er und nahm mir meinen Sohn ab. „Steh auf Edward, ich gehe nicht ohne dich."

„Geh endlich." Mir war etwas auf mein Bein gefallen, ich war eingeklemmt und konnte nicht aufstehen. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen."

„Bleib bloß am Leben." Sagte er und ich nickte nur. Alec rannte zum Ausgang und mein Sohn war in Sicherheit. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, was ein großer Fehler war, ein brennender Schmerz schoss mir durchs Bein.

„Edward!" Rief jemand, aber ich konnte nicht antworten, der Rauch rannte in meinem Hals und ich musste husten, aber plötzlich war das Gewicht auf meinen Beinen verschwunden.

„Komm schon Cullen!" Jacob kniete jetzt neben mir. „Steh auf." Er packte mich unterm Arm und zog mich hoch.

„Bist du Ok? Kannst du gehen?" Alec war auch wieder da und stützte mich auf der anderen Seite. Ich war völlig des orientiert und ließ mich von den Beiden einfach aus der Scheune schleifen.

„Bleib bei uns Cullen." Knurrte Jacob. „Bella braucht dich."

„Lucas?" Murmelte ich.

„Dem geht es gut." Antwortete Alec.

Sie zogen mich die letzten Meter aus der Scheune, ich hörte einen lauten Knall hinter mir und spürte fast gleichzeitig das Gras unter mir.

„Edward?" Hörte ich Bellas besorgte Stimme, ich blinzelte, damit ich einigermaßen klar sehen konnte und sah in das besorgte Gesicht meiner Frau, die meinen Sohn auf dem Arm hatte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja." Murmelte ich,bekam einen neuen Hustenanfall und setzte mich vorsichtig auf. „Wie geht es Lucas?"

„Gut." Antwortete Bella. „Alec sagt, es geht ihm gut." Sie fing an zu schluchzen und ich umarmte sie und Lucas, so gut ich konnte. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben, was ich in dem Moment genau fühlte, dass überragende Gefühl war Erleichterung, Erleichterung darüber, dass ich sie beide wohlbehalten in meinem Arm halten konnte. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah genau in die Augen von Volturi, der uns beobachtet.

„Du hast mal wieder einen riesen Blödsinn gemacht Edward." Donnerte Emmett. „Aber darum wird Esme sich kümmern. Kannst du aufstehen?" Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, zog er mich und gleichzeitig Bella, auf die Füße.

Anscheinend waren Emmett und Jasper nach Hause geritten und hatten die Lieferwagen geholt, die jetzt vor der Scheune standen. Mein Bein schmerzte zwar, aber ich konnte einigermaßen gut laufen. Emmett brachte uns zum Auto und half uns beim einsteigen. James und Victoria sah ich nicht mehr,also nahm ich an, dass sie schon zum Haus gefahren waren. Jasper stieg mit den anderen ins andere Auto und wir fuhren zum Haus.

„Edward!" Rief Alice besorgt und fiel mir um den Hals,sobald ich aus dem Auto gestiegen war. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich nur.

„Wo ist Victoria?" Wollte Bella sofort wissen.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer." Antwortete Alice und umarmte auch Bella und Lucas. Wir gingen zusammen ins Haus und ich sah, wie Alec die Treppe hoch ging, er schien zu Victoria zu wollen.

„Ich geh auch zu ihr." Sagte Bella und gab mir Lucas. „Kümmerst du dich um ihn? Lass ihn nicht allein." Bat sie.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich. „Geh, Alice und ich werden ihm ein Fläschchen machen und ihn umziehen." Bella nickte und ging nach oben,ich sah hinter ihr her.

„Edward?" Fragte Alice, doch ich hatte meine Augen fest auf Bella gerichtet, Alec stand oben an der Treppe und wartet auf sie, als sie bei ihm war,nahm er sie in den Arm, als ob sein Leben davon abhing. „Was ist?" Alice zupfte an meinem Ärmel.

„Er hat mich gerettet." Murmelte ich.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Er ist zurückgekommen Alice, dass hätte er nicht tun müssen, aber er ist zurückgekommen." Erklärte ich.

„Er ist Arzt." Sagte Alice knapp. „Es ist seine Arbeit sich um andere zu kümmern."

„Es war so einfach." Sagte ich. „Er hätte mich einfach da lassen können, niemand hätte etwas gesagt, die Scheune brannte lichterloh..."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Vielleicht hat er Bella wirklich verdient."

„Was?" Rief Alice entsetzt. „Sag so was nicht!"

„Er ist ein guter Kerl und ohne ihn wären weder Lucas noch ich jetzt hier."

„Und?" Knurrte Alice. „Wir werden uns bei ihm bedanken und gut ist."

„Alice!"

„Nein Edward!"

„Doch Alice, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, ich werde Alec den Weg freimachen." Sagte ich entschlossen.


	56. Resolutionen

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Resolutionen. Bellas Pov.

Ich lächelte Alec an und nahm seine Hand, er hatte meinen Sohn gerettet und auch den Mann den ich liebte, dass würde ich nie wieder gut machen können.

„Geht's dir gut?" Fragte ich, bei all der Aufregung und Angst, hatte ich mich nur um Lucas und Edward gekümmert und Alec völlig vergessen.

„Ja." Antwortete er und lächelte mich an. „Lucas geht es gut und das ist das wichtigste."

„Danke." Sagte ich. „Das du sie gerettet hast." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Du liebst sie." Antwortete er schlicht,ließ meine Hand los und machte die Tür auf von Vickys Zimmer auf, ich holte tief Luft und ging hinter ihm her ins Zimmer.

Mein Gott! Victoria sah so müde aus und der große blau Fleck auf ihrer Wange, sah schrecklich aus, ich bekam gute Lust, mich auf die Suche nach Tanya zu machen und ihr den Hals um zudrehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich und setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Gut." Antwortete sie müde. „Alec sagt, dass ich in Ordnung bin und auch meinem Baby geht es gut, ich hab nur ein paar Kratzer. Lucas geht es gut, nicht?" Wollte sie wissen. „Ich hab versucht ihn zu schützen, aber..."

„Es geht ihm gut." Unterbrach ich sie schnell. „Danke das du ihn gerettet hast." Edward hatte mir gesagt, dass Vicky ihn mit ihrem Körper geschützt hatte.

„Er gehört zu meiner Familie und du hast mir gezeigt, dass man seine Familie beschützt." Sagte sie schlicht.

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Das wichtigste ist es, dass es allen gut geht. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts schlimmes passiert ist, dass hätte James nicht überlebt." James kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Alles ist gut." Sagte er. „Dein Sohn und deinem Ehemann geht es gut, genau wie meiner Frau und meinem Baby. Unserer Familie geht es gut." Er wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wie geht es Tanya?" Fragte Victoria und ich sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie tot ist."

„James." Schimpfte ich. „Es ist nicht christlich jemandem den Tod zu wünschen."

„Sie hat es verdient." Murmelte James voller Hass. „Sie war kurz davor mir das zu nehmen, was ich am meisten liebe."

„Sie ist krank." Kam es von Victoria. „Sie ist voller Hass und das macht die Leute krank."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du Mitleid für sie hast Vicky, sie wollte dich umbringen." Sagte ich entsetzt.

„Sie wollte mit uns sterben." Sagte Vicky leise.

„Was?!" Fragten James und ich unisono.

„Das hat sie mir gesagt...und noch mehr..."

„Jetzt bedrängt sie nicht." Sagte Alec warnend. „Sie sollte sich ausruhen."

„Mir geht es gut." Sagte Victoria. „Ich glaube, die Beiden sollten es wissen...Tanya hat mir erzählt, dass...sie hat den Herzinfarkt von Charlie provoziert..."

„Was?" Fragte ich entsetzt und James viel auf die Knie.

„Diese verdammte Schlange." Knurrte James. „Ich werde sie umbringen."

„Nein." Sagte Victoria.

„Sie hat es verdient!" Schrie ich. „Sie hat meinen Papa getötet und wollte meinen Sohn und meine Schwägerin töten!"

„Ich glaube..." Fing Alec ruhig an. „...sie hat schon bekommen was sie verdient." James und ich sahen ihn fragend an. „Tanya hat Verbrennungen zweiten und dritten Grades, sie war diejenige die am nächsten am Feuer war und sie hat das Meiste abbekommen." Alec merkte, dass weder James noch ich ihn richtig verstanden und er redete weiter. „Tanyas Gesicht ist entstellt, sie wird für den Rest ihres Lebens Narben haben, auch ihr rechter Arm und ihr rechtes Bein haben viel abbekommen...sie wird nie wieder die Alte sein."

Ich sah ihn geschockt an und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber freute,was ich eigentlich nicht sollte, aber sie hatte meiner Familie so viel Leid zugefügt, dass sie eine Strafe verdient hatte. Und das war für sie die schlimmste Strafe, die sie bekommen konnte, ihr Aussehen war ihr ganzes Kapital.

„Sie hat bekommen was sie verdient." Murmelte ich.

„Du bist nicht so Bella." Bemerkte Alec und ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Du musst dich jetzt wirklich ausruhen Vicky." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. „Ich geh nach Lucas sehen." Sagte ich zu Alec, der hinter mir hergekommen war.

„Klar." Antwortete Alec. „Ich werde mich umziehen und sehen, ob ich Hilario helfen kann." Ich nickte und sah ihm hinterher, wie er in sein Zimmer ging.

Ich blieb noch einige Minuten stehen wo ich war und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Mir saß noch immer der Schreck in den Gliedern und ich würde die Angst nie vergessen, die ich um meinen Sohn und um den Mann, den ich liebte, gehabt hatte. So sehr ich es auch abstritt, so sehr ich ihn auch vergessen wollte, ich liebte Edward noch immer und würde damit wahrscheinlich auch nie aufhören.

Ich wusste, dass ich Edward liebte und trotzdem konnte ich Alec nicht verlassen, er verdiente es nicht, dass ich ihm weh tat nicht nachdem er er meine beiden, großen Lieben gerettet hatte. Ich konnte Alec nicht verlassen,nicht jetzt. Nachdem ich noch mal tief Luft geholt hatte, ging ich nach unten und fand Edward allein im Wohnzimmer.

„Rose und Alice sind bei Lucas." Sagte er sobald er mich sah, es sah müde aus und jemand hatte ihm sein Bein verbunden. Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Sofa, er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie sanft.

„Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen." Sagt er, merkwürdig mysteriös und stand auf.

„Du gehst schon?"

„Es ist besser so." Antwortete er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich muss dringend duschen und etwas schlafen, Morgen Früh komme ich wieder...wir müssen über einiges reden."

„Ich werde auf dich warten." Sagte ich,ohne genau zu wissen warum.

„Ruhe dich aus." Murmelte er und ging einfach.

Ich ließ mich in die Kissen fallen und genoss die Ruhe, ich wollte jetzt niemanden sehen, nur schlafen. Da ich Lucas bei Rose und Alice in guten Händen wusste, erlaubte ich es mir, für einen Augenblick die Augen zuzumachen. Ich rutschte tiefer und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

„Guten Morgen Schlafmütze." Trällerte eine helle Stimme und ich machte brummelnd die Augen auf und sah Alice, wie sie die Vorhänge von meinem Fenster aufzog. Mein Zimmer? „Alice?" Murmelte ich verschlafen.

„So ist es." Antwortete sie viel zu fröhlich. „Und jetzt steh auf,mein Lieblingsneffe ist schon wach und will seine Mami sehen."

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Wollte ich wissen. „Bin ich nicht auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen?"

„Alec hat dich hoch getragen." Murmelte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sie konnte und wollte Alec nicht akzeptieren.

„Ist was?" Fragte ich sie herausfordernd.

„Nein." Antwortete sie und lächelte mich an. „Steh jetzt auf, geh duschen und komm runter zum Frühstück."

„Ok." Sagte ich nur und Alice ließ mich allein, die warme Dusche machte mich richtig wach und als ich mich angezogen hatte,ging auch ich nach unten. Dort wartet die komplette Familie auf mich,damit wir zusammen frühstückten.

Ich begrüßte alle und selbst Vicky was zum Frühstück nach unten gekommen, sie sah viel besser aus als Gesten, obwohl der blaue Fleck auf ihrer Wange nicht zu übersehen war. Wir unterhielten uns über belanglose und harmlose Dinge, niemand wollte über den gestrigen Tag reden und das war auch gut so.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen alle ihrer Wege, die Cullens fuhren wieder auf ihre Hacienda, Vicky und James gingen wieder nach oben, damit Vicky sich weiter erholen konnte und ich ging mit Lucas auf die Terrasse, um ihm die Schönheit des Landes zu zeigen.

„Möchtest du Gesellschaft?" Fragte Alec hinter mir.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich lächelnd und wir gingen zusammen zu den Bäumen die im Garten standen und setzten uns in den Schatten. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und er lächelte, ich wusste, dass er sich, nach allem was passiert war, fehl am Platzt fühlte und das wollte ich nicht.

„Ist was?" Fragte ich ihn, als das Schweigen zu lange dauerte und nicht mehr angenehm war.

„Nein Schatz." Antwortete er schlicht.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Es ist nur...ich weiß nicht, es würde mir gefallen, wenn wir ein wenig Zeit miteinander hätten, bevor..."

„Bevor was?" Fragte ich, als ich merkte, dass er nicht weiter sprach.

„Nichts...ich möchte nur Zeit mit dir verbringen." Ich sah ihn unverständlich an. „So wie jetzt...so wie früher..."

„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, es tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon Ok." Sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass du...andere Sorgen hattest." Er lächelte mich an und wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile einfach so sitzen, bis ich Edwards Auto vor dem Haus halten sah. Gestern hätte ich gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht und als sich ihn jetzt sah, fühlte ich mich verloren. Ich wusste genau, dass ich einem von Beiden früher oder später weh tun würde, einer würde wegen mir leiden.

„Ich glaube, Edward will mit dir sprechen." Sagte Alec und stand auf, er nahm mir Lucas ab und half mir beim aufstehen.

„Danke." Murmelte ich.

„Ich bin im Haus." Sag er nur, steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und schlenderte zum Haus.

Edward kam zu uns und Lucas verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Art Lächeln,so als ob er wüsste, war da kommt.

„Hallo." begrüßt uns Edward.

„Hallo." Sagte auch ich, er sah ernst aus und irgendwie besorgt. Er streckte seine Hände aus und Lucas machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, die Beiden wollten sich umarmen. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie Vater und Sohn waren, sie sahen sich so ähnlich.

„Wir müssen reden." Sagte er ohne Vorwarnung und sah mich traurig an, so das ich sofort wusste, dass sich etwas ändern würde und jemand bald ein gebrochenes Herz haben würde.

Edwards Pov.

Bella sah mich besorgt an und ich versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen, aber da ich innerlich regelrecht zerbrochen war,gelang es mir nicht wirklich. Ich würde sie verlieren und auch meinen Sohn, ich würde ihn aufwachsen sehen, dass schon, aber ich würde nicht die kleine Familie haben, die jede Sekunde des Tages mit mir verbringen würde.

Ich würde meinem Sohn keine Geschwister geben können und ich würde Bella nicht mehr neben mir aufwachen sehen,ich würde keine koketten Blicke mehr von ihr bekommen, ihr Lächeln nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht mehr sehen, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Ihre Küsse und ihre Zärtlichkeiten würden für einen anderen sein, dieser Gedanke brachte mich fast um.

„Worüber?" Fragte Bella und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Ich werde für ein paar Monate weggehen." Sagte ich und sah, wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Sie sah so traurig aus, dass es mir das Herz brach,aber ich konnte nichts machen.

„Was?" Sie sah mich fest an. „Warum?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass es das Beste ist." Antwortete ich. „Ich weiß, dass du Alec nicht verlassen wirst und nachdem was er getan hat, kann ich dich auch nicht mehr darum bitten." Jetzt wurden ihre Augen feucht.

„Edward..."

„Ich verstehe das und deswegen werde ich gehen." Sagte ich entschlossen.

„Das musst du nicht tun Edward." Murmelte sie.

„Wenn ich gehe, dann kannst du dich in Alec verlieben...ich weiß, dass du das kannst."

„Edward..."

„Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist." Sagte ich. „Und Alec kann dich glücklich machen Bella." Fügte ich hinzu und drehte mich um, als sie nichts sagte, ging ich mit langen Schritten zu meinem Auto. Dreh dich nicht um,sagt ich zu mir selber.

„Edward." Sagt eine Stimme als ich ins Auto stieg und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Was machst du hier Alec?" Wollte ich wissen, er sah mich nur an und hielt mir so etwas wie ein Buch hin.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Fotoalbum." Antwortete er. „Mit Bildern von Bellas Schwangerschaft." Ich sah ihn konfus an. „Ich dachte, du hättest es gerne, es sind Bilder von jedem Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft, zumindest von da an, als ich sie kenne gelernt habe und es sind auch Fotos von Lucas dabei, vom Tag seiner Geburt und seinen ersten Tagen."

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Es sind Momente in Bellas Leben, die dir gehören." Antwortete er ruhig. „Ich hatte sie mir ausgeliehen und jetzt gebe ich sie dir wieder."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest Alec." Sagte ich und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie gehören dir...das haben sie immer." Er sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich werde für eine Weile verreisen." Verkündete ich ihm, ohne genau zu wissen, warum ich das tat.

„Bleib nicht zu lange weg." Sagte er zu meiner Überraschung. „Lucas wird dich vermissen, du bist sein Vater."

„Ist was Alec?" Wollte ich wissen, ich verstand sein Verhalten nicht, es war, als ob er mir etwas sagen wollte, es aber nicht wirklich aussprach.

„Bleib einfach nicht zu lange weg." Antwortete er, stieg aus und ging zum Haus. Völlig konfus machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Diese merkwürdige Konversation hatte mich noch mehr verwirrt.

Zu Haus wartete schon Lauren auf mich.

„Edward." Sagte sie auch gleich in einem Ton,der nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Was ist?" Antwortete ich genervt.

„Alice hat mir gesagt, dass du mit mir in die Stadt fliegen willst,stimmt das?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich trocken.

„Ich dachte, du würdest bei deiner Frau und deinem Sohn bleiben."

„Ich muss mich mal wieder um meine Geschäfte kümmern Lauren." Sagte ich. „Es ist ja nicht für lange."

„Bist du dir absolut sicher?" Hakte sie nach. „Es ist so eine dumme Entscheidung."

„Lauren." Sagte ich warnend. „Es ist etwas,was ich tun muss, misch dich da bitte nicht ein."

„Wie du meinst." Sagte sie schnippisch, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche, ich machte mich auf den Weg nach oben, in mein Zimmer.

Ich streifte mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und warf mich auf mein Bett, jetzt würde ich mich dem Fotoalbum widmen, dass Alec mir gegeben hatte.

Auf dem ersten Foto sah ich Bella in einer großen und luxuriösen Küche, von der ich an nahm, dass sie sich in Alecs Haus befand. Bella hatte eine Schürze umgebunden und lächelte in die Kamera, ihr Bauch war noch relativ flach,so das ich mir ungefähr denken konnte,wann das Foto gemacht worden ist. Es folgten weiter Fotos von ihr, auf einigen war auch Victoria zu sehen und Bella strahlte auf fast allen Bildern und sie waren so angeordnet, dass ich auf jedem Foto sehen konnte, wie ihr Bauch wuchs. Es tat regelrecht weh zu wissen, dass ich sie bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft nicht begleitet hatte. Aber ich konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer und bereitet meine Abreise in die Stadt vor. Da Demetri wieder da war und auch Felix wieder für mich arbeitete, wusste ich die Hacienda in guten Händen.

Demetri hatte sich bei mir für seine Cousine entschuldigt, was aber nicht nötig gewesen war, ich wusste genau, dass er keine Schuld an dem krankhaften Verhalten Tanyas hatte.

Um drei Uhr schnappte ich mir meine Tasche, ging nach unten und verabschiedete mich schnell von meiner Familie, die überhaupt nicht einverstanden mit meinem Entschluss waren, aber auch sie würden mich nicht aufhalten können. Ich stand zu meinem Entschluss.

Bellas Pov.

Eine Woche,eine Woche war Edward jetzt schon weg. Zu sagen, dass ich ihn vermisste, war eine Untertreibung. Auch Lucas vermisste seinen Vater, er weinte manchmal ohne Grund und ich wusste genau, warum er es tat.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus." Sagte jemand hinter mir. „Dieser Volturi ist echt ein Glückspilz."

„Meinst du?" Fragte ich, es war noch immer merkwürdig mit Jacob über Männer zu reden, es war noch nicht all zulange her, dass er in mich verliebt war und auch ich hatte jahrelang geglaubt, ihn zu lieben.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Tue ich das richtige Jake?" Fragte ich ihn und sah in den Spiegel, er setzte sich auf mein Bett und lächelte mich an.

„Das musst du dich selber fragen Bella." Antwortete er. „Glaubst du, dass du das richtige tust?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich, nach einigen Sekunden. Ich wusste, dass ich das richtige tat, der einzige der wirklich komplett unschuldig und uneigennützig in dieser ganzen Geschichte war, war Alec. Ich konnte ihm nicht das Herz brechen. „Edward hat mich gebeten, glücklich zu sein und wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche...war seine Abreise ganz umsonst." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ihr seid Beide solche Dickschädel." Schnaufte Jake. „Ich weiß echt nicht, warum ihr es so kompliziert machen müsst."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du Vanessa an deiner Seite hast, ohne große Komplikationen und du tust niemandem mit deiner Beziehung weh." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Ich weiß." Sagte er grinsend. „Es ist so seltsam jemanden zu lieben, aber es fühlt sich genial an." Ich freute mich so sehr für Jake, dass auch er die richtige Frau gefunden hatte.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit." Sagte ich und sah nochmal in den Spiegel. „Wie sehe ich aus?" Fragte ich unsicher.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, perfekt und ich weiß was du jetzt sagen willst, aber wenn du ernsthafte Ratschläge in Sachen Mode haben willst, frag Vicky oder Vanessa." Antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Das würde ich ja, wenn sie nicht so sehr mit Angelas Hochzeit beschäftigt wären." Schnaufte ich und Jake lachte.

„Viel Glück Bella." Sagte er, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich allein. Ich sah noch einmal in den Spiegel und versuchte zu lächeln.

Wenig später klopfte es sanft an der Tür und ich murmelte ein leises Herein.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Sagte Alec und kam ins Zimmer.

„Danke." Sagte ich und fragte mich zum wiederholten Male, warum mein Herz nicht schneller schlug, wenn ich ihn sah.

„Gehen wir?" Fragte er und ich nickte.

„Du bist so schön." Sagte er wieder und hielt mir seinen Arm hin.

„Ich werde noch rot bei so vielen Komplimenten." Murmelte ich und hakte mich bei Alec ein.

Er führte mich nach unten ins Esszimmer, es war etwas seltsam ein romantisches Abendessen zu Haus zu organisieren, aber ich wollte so nah wie möglich bei Lucas bleiben.

„Mich hat deine Einladung wirklich überrascht." Bemerkte Alec.

„Du hast recht gehabt als du sagtest, dass wir nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbringen." Erklärte ich. „Und ich fand es eine gute Idee."

„Das ist es und ich werde mich immer daran erinnern." Sagte er und ich lächelte ihn an.

Angela hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und der Tisch war sehr schön gedeckt, sie hatte auch schon das Essen aufgetragen und wir setzten uns an den Tisch. Wir aßen in einem angenehmen Schweigen,obwohl ich Alec mehr als einmal dabei erwischte, wie er mich traurig ansah.

„Tanzen wir?" Fragte er nach dem Essen und ich sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ohne Musik?" Fragte ich, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hielt mir seine Hand legte meine Hand in seine und stand auf. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich werde mich immer an diesen Abend erinnern." Murmelte er wieder.

„Warum redest du so?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Wie rede ich den?"

„So als ob...als ob du dich verabschieden würdest."

„Ich bin etwas nostalgisch." Antwortete er lächelnd. „Außerdem bin ich von deiner Schönheit benebelt."

„Blödmann." Schimpfte ich und er lachte.

Wir wiegten und noch ein wenig zu einer eingebildeten Musik und ich fragte mich zum hundertsten mal, warum ich Alec nicht lieben konnte? Er war so ein guter Mensch und jeder andere wäre glücklich, jemanden wie ihn zu haben, nur ich konnte es nicht.

„Es ist schon spät." Murmelte Alec nah an meinem Ohr und ich versteifte mich.

Alec hatte mir gesagt, dass er alles von mir wollte und mir dafür alles von sich geben würde. Er wollte meinen Körper und meine Liebe, nur das ich ihm meine Liebe nicht geben konnte, weil ich sie schon einem anderen gegeben hatte. „Wir gehen besser schlafen." Fügte er hinzu.

„Ja." Sagte ich und plötzlich war mein Mund trocken.

Alec nahm meine Hand und führte mich die Treppe herauf, als wir an dem Punkt angekommen waren, wo wir uns eigentlich trennen sollten, ließ ich seine Hand nicht los. Es sah mich fragend und voller Hoffnung an. Ich sagte nichts, sondern zog ihn einfach zu meinem Zimmer, wenn ich ihm mein Herz schon nicht geben konnte, so würde ich ihm das einzige geben, was ich ihm geben konnte, meinen Körper.


	57. Wetteinsatz Zukunft

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Wetteinsatz Zukunft. Bellas Pov.

„Bella..."Murmelte Alec, nachdem ich die Tür hinter uns zugemacht hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um uns er wirkte etwas verwirrt. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Er bewegte sich nicht, also fing ich an, sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Jetzt sollte eigentlich das Begehren in mir erwachen, aber da war...nichts.

Mein Herz sagte mir, dass es nicht gut war was ich hier tat, gar nicht gut, aber mein Kopf widersprach und sagte mir, dass ich ihn liebte.

„Nicht Bella." Er hielt mich auf, indem er meine Handgelenke fest hielt.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du es nicht willst." Sagte er traurig.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ich musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen.

„Ich bin nicht deswegen mit in dein Zimmer gekommen." Sagte er und umarmte mich.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte ich wieder, er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mich an.

„Ich will nur mit dir im Arm einschlafen." Erklärte er sanft. „Dich nur umarmen, mehr nicht. Ich möchte dich bei mir spüren, darf ich? Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" Ich nickte nur und er führte mich zum Bett, ich ließ mich darauf fallen und er zog mir die Schuhe aus, dann legte er sich neben mich.

„Ich brauche nur Zeit." Murmelte ich und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

„Shh." Machte er und streichelte über mein Haar. „Ruhe dich aus mein Schatz, Morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

„Bist du hier wenn ich aufwache?" Fragte ich, er nickte und streichelte über meine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Bella." Murmelte er und ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich ihm das Gleiche sagen könnte. Alec legte eine Decke über uns und mir fielen die Augen zu.

Ich lag unbequem und mich drückte etwas im Rücken, langsam machte ich die Augen auf und sah, dass ich mein Kleid noch an hatte, sofort fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht allein war. Ich streckte meine Hand aus,doch das Bett war leer.

„Alec?" Fragte ich, bekam aber keine Antwort. Als ich mich aufsetzte konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich sah. Ein großer Strauss roter Rosen stand auf meiner Kommode. Ich stand auf und sah, dass ein Brief an dem Strauss lehnte. Seufzend nahm ich den Brief und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett.

Liebste Bella!

Zuerst möchte ich dich darum bitten, dass du mir die feige Art verzeihst, mit der ich gegangen bin, wenn du das hier ließt, werde ich schon viele Kilometer von dir entfernt sein. Es tut mir Leid, aber es ist besser so.

Ich weiß, dass du versucht hast mich zu lieben und fühle dich bitte nicht schuldig, weil du es nicht kannst. Ich danke Gott für die glückliche Zeit die ich mit dir und Lucas verbringen durfte, ich werde es nie vergessen und ich danke dir auch dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich noch lieben kann. Es war egoistisch von mir zu versuchen, dich an meiner Seite zu haben, dass einzige was ich möchte ist, dass du glücklich bist und deswegen gebe ich dich dir keine Gedanken um mich und ich werde dir schreiben, dass verspreche ich dir.

Gib Lucas einen dicken Kuss von mir und erzähle ihm von mir,ich liebe ihn genauso wie ich dich liebe. Vielleicht kreuzen sich unsere Wege irgendwann wieder und dann können wir das sein,was wir immer sein sollten, einfach nur gute Freunde.

Immer dein Alec Volturi.

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich angefangen hatte zu weinen, ich merkte es erst,als einige Tränen auf den Brief fielen. Ich drückte den Brief gegen meine Brust und verfluchte mich selber,weil ich einem so gute Menschen wie Alec so weh getan hatte. Er litt wegen mir und wollte trotzdem, dass ich glücklich wurde.

...einige Monate später.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich Victoria, sie sah bezaubernd aus mit ihrem Bauch, sie war jetzt im sechsten Monat und strahlte mich an.

„Gut und dir?" Antwortete sie und ich versuchte zu lächeln.

„Gut." Log ich.

„Mir machst du nichts vor." Sagte sie streng. „Du vermisst Alec,stimmts?"

Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und konzentrierte mich ganz auf Lucas, der sich über den Boden zog, er war fürchterlich verwöhnt und mit seinen acht Monaten intelligenter als jedes andere Baby.

„Bella!"

„Ja." Gab ich zu. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass er gehen wollte...wenn ich es gewusst hätte..."

„Du hättest nichts ändern können." Unterbrach sie mich. „Alec liebt dich und für ihn ist es das wichtigste, dass du glücklich bist, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass er dich nicht haben kann."

„Ich hab ihm so weh getan." Murmelte ich. „Zuerst hab ich ihm Hoffnungen gemacht und sie dann zerstört."

„Das stimmt so nicht und das weißt du." Antwortete Vicky.

„Ich möchte ihn nur sehen und wissen, dass es ihm gut geht,ihn um Verzeihung bitten." Erklärte ich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist."

„Er wird sich bei dir melden, wenn er soweit ist."

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr Vicky." Gab ich zu. „Er ist so ein guter Freund und ich habe ihn verletzt."

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Sagte Vicky. „Konzentriere dich lieber darauf,glücklich zu sein,sonst hat Alecs Weggang keinen Sinn."

„Wie kann ich glücklich sein,wenn ich weiß, dass ich einem anderen Menschen weh getan habe?" Wollte ich wissen und nahm Lucas auf den Arm, er brabbelte etwas vor sich hin und lächelte mich an. „Lucas vermisst seinen Vater auch." Fügte ich hinzu,ich hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Wenn Edward anrief, wollte er immer dass ich Lucas den Hörer ans Ohr hielt, ich wollte ihm sagen, dass Alec nicht mehr da war und ich ihn liebte,aber er war immer so distanziert und ich traute mich nicht.

„Du solltest ihn suchen." Sagte Vicky.

„Ich weiß nicht,wo er ist." Das war eine faule Ausrede, ich bräuchte nur Alice zu fragen, die wusste wo er war. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass er noch etwas von mir wissen will, sonst wäre er schon längst wieder hier."

„Bella." Sagte Victoria ernst. „Edward hat alles nur menschenmögliche getan, damit du ihm verzeihst, vielleicht war es nicht viel, aber...er hat sein bestes getan. Und ich glaube, dass die größte Strafe für das was er getan hat die ist, dass er es sich selber nie verzeihen wird."

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr." Gab ich zu.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Natürlich tue ich das." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mir wünsche ihn zu sehen,ihm zu sagen das ich ihn liebe,ihn zu bitten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen zu mir und zu Lucas, dass es nicht mehr wichtig ist was passiert ist...ich möchte eine Zukunft mit ihm haben und endlich die kleine,glückliche Familie sein, die wir immer sein wollten."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe, dass zu hören." Sagte die Stimme hinter mir, nach der ich mich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Langsam drehte ich mich um und hoffte, dass es keine Halluzination war, doch da stand er,mit seinem gewohnten schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, bei dem mir die Knie weich wurden.

„Edward..."

„Ich liebe dich auch Bella." Sagte er. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben." Er kam zu mir und zog mich in seine Arme, ich lächelte, legte meinen Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Es tut mir so Leid." Murmelte ich.

„Das muss es nicht Amor." Sagte er. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier und werde nie wieder gehen."

„Gott sei Dank." Sagte ich und küsste ihn wieder. Es war mir egal, dass Victoria uns beobachtet, im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich gut an,mein Glück zu teilen, ich fühlte mich das erste mal seit langem wieder komplett und das sollte jetzt für immer so bleiben.

Edward begrüßte kurz Lucas und auch Victoria, bevor er mich einfach mit sich zog bis zur Treppe,dort nahm er mich auf seine Arme und trug mich die Treppe herauf, bis in mein Zimmer.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." Murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, stellte mich wieder auf den Boden und machte die Tür hinter uns zu. Sofort küsste er mich wieder und schob mich zum Bett und wir ließen uns darauf fallen. Edward machte ungeduldig den Knopf meiner Hose auf, ich half ihm und zog mir meine Bluse über den Kopf, während auch er sich schnell auszog und wieder zu mir kam.

„So weich." Murmelte er andächtig. „So schön."

„Ich liebe dich." War das einzige was ich ihm jetzt sagen konnte. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Körper und er schien jeden Zentimeter neu erforschen zu wollen, ich spürte seine Zähne an meiner Brustwarze und stöhnte laut auf. Ich liebte ihn so sehr und hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Er küsste mich wieder, sanft,langsam und voller Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. „Ich begehre dich...brauche dich..."

„Bitte... Stöhnte ich, als ich seine volle Männlichkeit an meinem Bauch spürte und Edward kam meiner Bitte sofort nach und drang in mich ein. Ich krallte mich in seine Schultern und stöhnte laut auf, was ihn noch mehr anstachelte. Edward hielt sich nicht zurück und ließ seiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und passte mich seinem Rhythmus an.

Es war,als ob all die Monate nicht gewesen wären,es war so vertraut,so natürlich, so wie es sein sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich merkte, wie sich mein Orgasmus in mir aufbaute und ich beugte mich Edward entgegen, er reagierte sofort und wurde noch etwas schneller,bis wir laut stöhnend gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt." Murmelte er,noch ganz außer Atem, in mein Ohr, ließ sich vorsichtig von mir runter rollen und zog die Decke über uns. „Das letzte mal hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit dir zu sagen,wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch und...entschuldige das ich das letzte mal einfach gegangen bin..."

„Ist schon vergessen." Sagte er und streichelte zärtlich über meinen Rücken.

„Nein." Widersprach ich. „Ich habe dich genauso gewollt wie du mich, aber...da war Alec und ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun."

„Vermisst du ihn?" Wollte Edward wissen und sah mich fest an.

„Ja." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, wichtige Dinge und Gefühle zu verschweigen was eines unserer größten Probleme und ich möchte, dass das ab jetzt anders wird, Alec ist sehr wichtig für mich, er hat mir sehr geholfen und wird immer einen besonderen Platzt in meinem Leben haben." Fügte ich hinzu und Edward umarmte mich fest.

„Alec ist ein großartige Mensch, deswegen dachte ich,wenn ich gehe,kannst du mit ihm glücklich sein." Sagte Edward.

„Ich bin fast gestorben als du das getan hast." Gab ich zu. „Ich fühlte mich so leer...du und Lucas, ihr seid das wichtigste für mich."

„Ich hab was für dich." Wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.

„Was?" Fragt eich neugierig.

„Die Hacienda Swan gehört wieder dir." Sagte er feierlich. „Ich hab sie schon vor Monaten wieder auf deinen Namen überschreiben lassen, aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es dir zu sagen."

„Ich liebe dich." Rief ich übermütig und setzte viele kleine Küsse auf seine Brust, Edward stöhnte auf und ich lachte. „Aber...ich will sie nicht." Sagte ich dann und er sah mich verwirrt an. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe dieses Haus und das Land, aber ich habe jetzt dich und..."

„Du weißt, dass alles was meins ist auch dein ist ,nicht?" Unterbrach er mich.

„Das ist es nicht." Sagte ich. „Lucas wir irgendwann alles erben, aber..."

„Was?"

„Könntest du die Hacienda Swan James geben?" Fragte ich vorsichtig. „Er und Vicky brauchen sie mehr als ich und so gehört es irgendwie auch Lucas,obwohl er es nicht braucht."

„Ist es das was du möchtest?"

„Wenn du damit einverstanden bist." Antwortete ich.

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, es gehört alles dir und du kannst damit machen was du möchtest." Sagt er.

„James hat sich sehr verändert, Victoria tut ihm gut und ich bin sicher, dass er ohne Probleme die Hacienda leiten kann." Edward nickte, küsste mich und wir liebten uns wieder, diesmal langsam und voller Genuss.

„Bella?" Riss Edward mich aus meinen Erinnerungen, seit diesem Tag waren einige Monate vergangen und Heute feierten wir den ersten Geburtstag von Lucas. „An was denkst du?"

„An dich." Antwortete ich und er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ma...mi..."Brabbelte Lucas und zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, während Edward ans Telefon ging, dass angefangen hatte zu schellen.

„Hallo." Sagte Edward überrascht in den Hörer. „Wie geht es dir?...Das freut mich...Natürlich. Es ist für dich Bella." Sagte Edward und gab mir lächelnd den Hörer.

„Hallo?" Sagte ich,es war bestimmt Lauren, nachdem ich meine Eifersucht überwunden und mir Edward erklärte hatte, was Lauren war und wie sie ihm geholfen hatte,waren wir gute Freundinnen geworden.

„Hallo Bella." Hörte ich die Stimme von Alec.

„Alec!" Rief ich aufgeregt. „Wie geht es dir? Wo bist du?" Ich hatte so viele Fragen. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Fügte ich dann hinzu.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Antwortete Alec. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher angerufen habe."

„Das ist jetzt egal, aber du solltest zurückkommen,dein Onkel vermisst dich, wir haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen getroffen und er hat es uns gesagt, ich vermisse dich und auch Lucas."

„Lucas...wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist groß geworden, Heute ist sein Geburtstag." Erklärte ich.

„Ich weiß, deswegen rufe ich an." Antwortete er.

„Möchtest du mit ihm sprechen?" Fragte ich. „Er sagt seine ersten Worte und er läuft auch schon...mehr oder weniger."

„Gib ihm den Hörer."

„Es ist Alec Schatz." Sagte ich und hielt ihm den Hörer ans Ohr, aber er schien mehr daran interessiert zu sein,in den Hörer zu beißen. „Sag Alec Schatz." Wiederholte ich.

„A..lec..." Sagte Lucas langsam und ich konnte hören, wie Alec überrascht nach Luft schnappte.

„Es weiß meinen Namen." Sagte Alec begeistert. „Du hast ihm von mir erzählt?"

„Natürlich und dabei habe ich ihm Fotos von dir gezeigt, damit er weiß wer du bist." Antwortete ich stolz.

„Ich würde ihn gerne sehen."

„Dann musst du zurückkommen." Sagte ich ernst. „Ich weiß,dass ich dir sehr weh getan habe Alec, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren du bist mein Freund und..."

„Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen und ich werde wiederkommen...wenn ich so weit bin." Erklärte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht schon eher angerufen habe, aber hier gibt es so gut wie keine Telefone."

Von Lauren wusste ich , dass er in irgendeinem Dorf in Afrika war. So seltsam es auch war, aber Lauren und er waren zusammen nach Afrika gegangen und im Gegensatz zu ihm, rief Lauren ab und zu mal an oder schrieb uns einen Brief. Es war auch Lauren gewesen, die Edward davon informiert hatte, dass Alec gegangen war und deswegen war er zurückgekommen.

„Es ist schön, dass du deinen Traum verwirklichen konntest." Sagte ich, er wollte schon immer als Freiwilliger nach Afrika gehen.

„Ich muss auflegen." Sagte er plötzlich. „Wir fliegen gleich weiter."

„Pass gut auf dich auf Alec." Bat ich.

„Von jetzt an werde ich euch regelmäßig schreiben." Versprach er.

„Ich werde auf deine Briefe warten."

„Bis bald Bella." Sagte er noch und legte auf, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Ich bleibe einen Moment lang so sitzen, bis sich eine kleine Hand in meine Haare grub und heftig daran zog.

„Autsch." Ich sah meinen Sohn an, der vergnügt grinste. Nachdem ich noch mal tief Luft geholt hatte, stand ich auf und ging nach unten, um Edward zu suchen.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte der sofort und ich nickte. „Es geht ihm gut Schatz." Fügte er hinzu. „Alec ist ein guter Mensch und er wird bestimmt jemanden finden."

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast." Sagte ich und seufzte.

„Fertig?" Wollte er wissen und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Wir würden den Geburtstag von Lucas Heute groß feiern und Edward hatte viele seiner Freunde und Bekannte aus der Stadt eingeladen, die ich nicht kannte und vor denen ich ein bisschen Angst hatte. „Sie werden die lieben." Sagte Edward,als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

„Und wenn sie mich nicht mögen?" Fragte ich zweifelnd. Einige von diesen Leuten hatten Edward bestimmt mit Tanya in der Stadt gesehen und ich wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

„Du bist eine Cullen und sie müssen dir gefallen und nicht umgekehrt. Ich verspreche dir, dass alle nett zu dir sein werden Amor." Er nahm meine Hand , gab mir einen Kuss und wir gingen zusammen in den Garten,wo Alice mal wieder eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet hatte. Es war alles sehr geschmackvoll in blau und weiß geschmückt und es hingen einige Banner in den Bäumen, auf denen der Name von Lucas stand und sie hatte sogar daran gedacht einige kleinere Banner aufzuhängen, auf den der Name von Charlie Jr. stand.

Als der Sohn von James und Vicky geboren wurde, hatten sie nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und ihm den Namen von meinen Papa gegeben. Meine Neffe wurde von allen genauso verwöhnt und verzogen wie Lucas.

„So viele Leute." Murmelte ich,als wir in den Garten kamen.

„Alles wird gut." Sagte Edward und drückte aufmunternd meine Hand und zog mich weiter.

Wir begrüßten viele Leute, die ich alle nicht kannte und von denen ich mir die Namen nie merken konnte, während Lucas auf meinem Arm alle angrinste und sich neugierig umsah.

„Wie geht es meinem Lieblingsneffen?" Donnerte es plötzlich hinter mir.

„Jacob!" Rief ich erfreut. „Ich habe schon gedacht,ihr schafft es nicht mehr."

„Ich werde doch den Geburtstag meines Neffen nicht verpassen." Antwortete er,nahm mir Lucas ab und zog für ihn seltsame Grimassen, Vanessa verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde dann wohl zwei Babys im Haus haben." Sagte sie schmunzelnd und strich über ihren Bauch, sie war jetzt im vierten Monat und sah einfach hinreißend aus. Ich freute mich so für die Beiden und war froh, dass auch Jake die richtige Frau gefunden hatte.

„Jacob, Vanessa." Edward kam zu uns, gab Vanessa einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlug Jake freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, mittlerweile verstanden die beide sich recht gut.

„Hallo Edward." Sagte Jacob fröhlich. „Danke für die Einladung."

„Da nicht für." Antwortete Edward und ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Hey!" Schimpfte Jacob gespielt entrüstet. „Es sind Kinder anwesend." Er zeigte zuerst auf Lucas und dann auf sich.

Wir lachten alle und Vanessa schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Es war schön meine ganze Familie so vereint zu haben, Jacob und ich hatten nicht viel über das gesprochen, was zwischen und passiert war, für uns beide war es ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel und wir würden für immer Freunde bleiben.

„Emmett hat mich schon nach dir gefragt." Sagte Edward zu Jacob.

„Na dann geh ich den Großen mal suchen." Sagte Jacob grinsend und gab mir Lucas zurück, bevor er sich einen Weg durch die Leute bahnte. Vanessa verdrehte wieder die Augen und ging dann hinter ihm her.

„Schatz." Esme kam zu uns. „Wir sollten den Kuchen aufschneiden." Sagte sie, ich nickte und wir gingen zusammen zu dem feierlich geschmückten Tisch.

Wir hatten Gestern Lucas und Charlie getauft und das hatten wir nur mit der Familie gefeiert, aber Heute sollte auch Charlie Jr. geehrt werden, so das es zwei, schön verzierte, Torten gab.

„Bist du glücklich?" Fragte Edward und nahm mir Lucas ab, während sich die Leute um uns versammelten.

„Natürlich bin ich glücklich." Antwortete ich „Ich hab dich und ich hab Lucas, mehr brauche ich nicht. Und du?"

„Ich hab dich und meinen Sohn, mehr brauche ich nicht, ich liebe euch." Antwortete er.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte auch ich, gab ihm einen Kuss und während alle Happy Birthday sangen, schnitt ich den Kuchen auf.

Ich war wirklich glücklich, als ich mich umsah, sah ich fast all meine Lieben um mich versammelt. Jacob streichelte über den Bauch von Vanessa, James hatte seinen Sohn auf dem Arm und den anderen um Vickys Taille gelegt, Emmett hatte anschneide mal wieder was unpassendes gesagt, weil Rose ihm mal wieder einen Schlag in den Nacken versetze, Alice und Jasper wirkten wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar und auch Esme und Carlisle strahlten vor Glück.

Ja, ich hatte alles um glücklich zu sein, fast alles. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass meine Eltern uns jetzt sehen könnten, bei uns sein könnten und mit uns feiern. Ich schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

„Sei nicht traurig Prinzessin." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich das hörte und war überzeugt, dass es die Stimme meines Vaters gewesen war.

„Nein." Flüsterte ich. „Ich bin nicht traurig."

„Hast du was gesagt?" Fragte Edward.

„Ich liebe dich." Antwortete ich und er strahlte mich an. Ich war jetzt sicher, dass meine Eltern und auch die von Edward, vom Himmel aus auf uns aufpassten und wussten, wie glücklich wir jetzt waren.

Der Fotograf kam zu uns und bat die ganze Familie sich zu versammeln, damit er ein Foto von uns machen konnte. Ich rief natürlich auch Vanessa und Jacob dazu, sie gehörten schließlich auch zur Familie. Wir stellten uns auf und ich betrachtet stolz meine Familie. Es war ein harter und steiniger Weg gewesen, aber wir hatten es geschafft und alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt.

Wir strahlten alle in die Kamera,wie es sich für eine große, glückliche Familie gehörte.


	58. Epilog

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von lizzy90.

Epilog. Edwards Pov.

„Lucas Anthony Cullen!" Oh oh, mein Sohn war in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, meine Frau rief ihn nur bei seinem vollen Namen, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte.

„Amor." Sagte ich beruhigend, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und sah zu meinem ältesten, der mit hängendem Kopf zu uns kam.

„Was ist Mami?" Fragte er so unschuldig wie er konnte, während Edward Jr. die Augen verdrehte.

„Was habe ich Heute Morgen über das Ausreiten gesagt?" Fragte Bella und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Das ich es nicht tun soll?" Fragte Lucas scheinheilig.

„So ist es junger Mann." Schimpfte Bella.

„Aber Ma...Onkel Jake ist mit Jake Jr. ausgeritten und..."

„Wusste ich es doch!" Schimpfte meine Frau weiter. „Ich muss doch mal ein ernstes Wort mit Jacob reden."

„Amor." Sagte ich wieder. „Es sind doch noch Kinder...Jacob eingeschlossen."

„Warum muss ich eigentlich immer die Böse sein?" Maulte sie jetzt mich an und Edward Jr. versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Aber du bist doch die Königin der Hacienda." Sagt er und sah sie dabei mit seinen großen Augen an.

„Und ich die Pinzessin!" Quietschte meine kleine Lizzy und rannte auf uns zu. Sie war unsere jüngste und mir ihr hatten wir die komplette Familie. Ich war so glücklich gewesen,als Bella wieder schwanger geworden war und hatte sie so sehr verwöhnen wollen, dass sie mich fast aus dem Haus geworfen hätte, weil ich sie am liebsten in Watte gepackt hätte.

Als unser zweiter Sohn geboren wurde war ich dabei gewesen und hatte versucht,alles wieder gut zu machen, was ich bei Lucas verpasst hatte, als Bella ihm dann noch den Namen Edward Carlisle gegeben hat, bin ich vor Stolz fast geplatzt.

Bei Bellas dritter Schwangerschaft war ich dann etwas entspannter und nicht mehr ganz so nervig, dass sagte zumindest meine Frau. Als meine Tochter geboren wurde war ich natürlich wieder dabei und ich bekam endlich das kleine Abbild von Bella, dass ich verwöhnen und verziehen konnte. Bella schlug den Namen Elisabeth vor, womit ich selbstverständlich mehr als einverstanden war.

„Prinzessin Schatz." Verbesserte Bella Lizzy liebevoll.

„So ist es." Sagte ich, nahm meinen kleinen Schatz auf den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Kitzelst." Beschwerte sie sich und strich mit ihren kleinen Händen über meine Bartstoppeln.

Meine kleine Lizzy war das verwöhnteste Kind in der Umgebung, wie ich zugeben musste, sie hatte mich und auch Bella, um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Hop hop." Scheuchte Bella unsere Söhne. „Geht euch duschen und umziehen, euer Onkel wird gleich hier sein."

„Aber..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Hannah mit diesem Gestank an dir umarmen möchtest." Sagte Bella, Lucas wurde feuerrot und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und rannte ins Haus.

„Das funktioniert immer." Sagte Bella schmunzelnd.

„Papi?" Sagte meine Prinzessin.

„Was ist Schatz?"

„Kommt Onkel Jacob auch?" Wollte sie wissen, ich verdrehte die Augen und Bella lachte schallend. Wir wussten Beide, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, ob Jacob kommt, sonder ihr Interesse eher Jake Jr. galt. Ich mochte den Jungen und das war eindeutig ein Punkt für ihn, aber trotzdem gefiel es mir nicht, dass meine Prinzessin ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zum Glück gab es einen Altersunterschied von sechs Jahren und ich musste mir um eine ernsthafte Romanze noch keine Sorgen machen.

„Ja Prinzessin, Jake wird auch kommen." Meine Kleine strahlte.

„Geh jetzt mit Mami, damit sie dir ein schönes Kleid anzieht und dich hübsch macht." Sagte ich, während Bella den Kopf schüttelte.

„Blödmann." Sagte Bella schmunzelnd und nahm mir Lizzy ab. „Bis gleich." Meine beiden Frauen gingen ins Haus, um sich für unseren Besuch fertig zu machen. Ich ging währenddessen ins mein Büro und sah noch ein paar Papiere durch, es dauerte nicht lange,bis ich ein Auto vor dem Haus hörte. Ich ging zum Fenster und ich lächelte,als ich sah,wer da gekommen war, schnell ging ich raus, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Onkel Edward!" Rief das hübsche Mädchen und stolperte auf mich zu.

„Hallo Schatz." begrüßte ich Hannah und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wo ist Tante Bella?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Hier." Sagte Bella und kam mit Lizzy auf dem Arm zu uns.

„Hallo!" Rief Hannah und Bella stellte Lizzy auf den Boden, damit die Beiden sich begrüßen konnten.

„Hallo Hübscher!" Ich verdrehte die Augen, Lauren würde sich nie ändern, aber ich erwiderte erfreut ihre Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Bin müde, wenn Alec das nächste mal mit dem Auto fahren will, werde ich ihn zum Teufel schicken." Schimpfte sie und ich musste lachen.

„Lauren! Hannah könnte dich hören." Sagte Alec.

„Deine Tochter ist so damit beschäftigt,Lucas zu finden, dass sie uns mit Sicherheit nicht zuhört." Antwortete Lauren und jetzt verdrehte Alec die Augen.

„Hallo Edward." Alec schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Alec, wie geht es dir?"

„Werde ich auch begrüßte?" Sagte Bella und zog eine Schnute.

„Darf ich?" Alec sah mich fragend an, manchmal traute er mich noch nicht so ganz.

„Natürlich." Antwortete ich.

„Alec." Sagte Bella und zog Alec in eine innige Umarmung, ich sah geflissentlich in eine andere Richtung, ich hatte meine Eifersucht zwar im Griff, aber ich wollte nichts riskieren. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Fügte Bella hinzu.

„Ich dich auch Kleines und Hannah macht nichts anderes, als nach Lucas und ihrem Onkel Edward zu fragen." Sagte Alec vergnügt.

„Sag mir das mal." Sagte Lauren. „Ich muss mir schließlich den ganzen Tag ihre Geschichten von Lucas anhören."

„Mama!" Schimpfte Hannah und wurde rot.

„Lucas wollte dich auch unbedingt sehen Schatz." Sagte Bella. „Geh nur, er ist bestimmt im Wohnzimmer." Hannah nickte und rannte zum Haus.

„Onkel!" Sagte meine kleine Prinzessin. „Hoch!" Alec kam ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach.

„Oh, was für ein süßes Mädchen du doch geworden bist, bist du schon wieder gewachsen?" Fragte Alec gespielt erstaunt.

„Ja." Sagte mein Mädchen stolz. „Papa hat gesagt, dass ich bald alleine reiten darf."

„Das sehen wir noch Schatz." Sagte ich ausweichend. „Ich bin mir da noch nicht so sicher."

Lizzy zog eine Schnute, doch sobald Alec sie wieder auf den Boden stellte, rannte sie direkt zu den anderen.

„Kinder." Schnaufte Lauren. „Lade mich zu einer Limo ein Bella." Forderte sie, hakte sich bei Bella ein und zog sie zum Haus.

„Na dann komm." Forderte ich Alec auf und wir gingen hinter unseren Frauen her.

Es war seltsam die Beiden jetzt wieder öfter zu sehen, nachdem sie zusammen nach Afrika gegangen waren, hatten wir sie eine ganze Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, bis sie plötzlich wieder hier Auftauchten, Hand in Hand und mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm. Hannah war nicht ihre leibliche Tochter, sie hatten sie adoptiert, als ihre Mutter gestorben war. Die Kleine hatte keine Familie mehr und so haben sich Alec und Lauren ihrer angenommen und geheiratet. Am Anfang hatten wir alle gedacht, dass ihre Ehe nicht funktionieren würde, aber sie hatten uns eines Besseren belehrt. Die Beiden liebten sich und auch Hannah.

Wir holten uns etwas zu trinken und setzten uns dann in den Garten, um auf den Rest meiner Familie zu warten, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Victoria, James, Charlie Jr. und die kleine Renee, waren die ersten die ankamen und als sie mit der großen Begrüßungsrunde fertig waren,kam auch schon der Rest der Familie Cullen. Emmett und Rosalie mit ihrer Tochter Lillian , Alice und Jasper mit ihrer kleinen Charlotte und natürlich auch Esme und Carlisle.

Nachdem sich alle ausführlich begrüßt hatten, teilten wir uns wie automatisch in drei Gruppen auf, die Kinder spielten zusammen bei den Ställen, die Frauen setzten sich in den Garten und wir Männer setzten uns in den Schatten der Bäume.

„Jacob Black! Wir haben da was zu bereden!" Der Ausruf meiner Frau sagte mir, dass auch die letzten Gäste angekommen waren, Jacob, Vanessa und Jake Jr.

Bella stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging mit festen Schritten auf Jacob zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Standpauke wartet, Jake Jr.,der ein Abbild seines Vaters war und auch dessen Sinn für Humor geerbt hatte, tat es ihm nach, was so witzig aussah, dass Bella nur laut lachte und Jacob gegen die Schulter boxte.

Jetzt war unsere Familie komplett und wir konnten unseren gemeinsamen Abend genießen. Bella und Angela hatten uns ein hervorragendes Abendessen gezaubert, dass wir alle genossen. Nach dem Essen wollten die Kinder noch etwa spielen, Emmett und Jacob gingen mit ihnen, um auf sie aufzupassen, wie sie sagten.

Wir anderen bleiben bei Kaffee und Cognac im Wohnzimmer. Ich sah mich in dem vollen Zimmer um und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht schlich, wir hatten es geschafft, eine große und glückliche Familie zu sein.

„Wie gefällt auch das Kleid von Charlotte?" Fragte Alice und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich wollte für alle Mädchen eins machen,was meint ihr dazu?"

„Mir gefällt es, es ist hübsch." Antwortete Rosalie.

„Machst du sie in verschiedenen Farben?" Wollte Vicky wissen. „Renee mag kein Orange, sie meint, dass sie damit aussieht wie eine Karotte."

„Aber sie ist eine hübsche Karotte." Bemerkte James. „Genau wie du."

„Benimm dich James Swan,oder du schläfst im Stall." Schimpfte Vicky.

„Oh oh!" Sagte Alice schmunzelnd.

„Wie langweilig ihr doch seid." Sagte Emmett und kam mit seiner kleinen Lillian auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer, die Kleine schlief tief und fest. Draußen hörten wir, wie Jacob versuchte unsere Kinder davon zu überzeugen, dass sie jetzt ins Bett mussten.

„Wir bringen wohl besser unsere Kinder ins Bett." Sagte Bella und stand auf.

„Gib sie mir Schatz." Sagte Rosalie zu Emmett, der gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss und gab sie dann seiner Frau. Jacob hatte die anderen rein gebracht und wir sahen unseren Frauen hinterher, wie sie mit den Kindern die Treppe herauf gingen.

„Geht es dir gut?" Hörte ich Alec fragen und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Emmett ernst nicken.

„Ja." Sagt er. „Ich kann es manchmal nur nicht glauben, dass wir Lillian haben. Sie ist unser kleines Wunder und ich lasse sie nicht gern aus den Augen." Erklärt er, ungewöhnlich ernst.

Rosalie und Emmett hatten schwierige Jahre hinter sich, es hatte lange Zeit so ausgesehen, als ob sie keine Kinder bekommen könnten, doch als sie schon aufgeben wollte, wurde Rosalie wie durch ein Wunder schwanger. Es war eine Risikoschwangerschaft gewesen, aber zum Glück kam die kleine Lillian gesund und kräftig zur Welt. Sie hatte unsere Familie noch ein wenig glücklicher gemacht.

Wir gingen nach draußen, um das Feuer anzufachen, an dem wir den Abend ausklingen lassen wollten.

„Darf ich?" Fragte Alec und setzte sich neben mich.

„Klar." Antwortete ich. „Wie läufts mit Lauren?"

„Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau." Antwortete er. „Sie ist die beste Mutter, meine beste Freundin und sensationell im Bett."

„Aber...?"

„Lauren weiß alles von meiner Vergangenheit und sie akzeptiert es. Wir lieben uns und es geht uns gut, Hannah ist unser Motor."

„Ja." Sagte ich nur.

„Da seid ihr ja." Sagte Bella,kam zu uns, setzte sich auf meinen Schoss und gab mir einen Kuss. Wir hörten, wie sich jemand räusperte und Bella wurde rot.

„Entschuldige." Murmelte Bella, sie vermied es noch immer, ihre Zuneigung zu mir zu zeigen, wenn Alec in der Nähe war.

„Ist schon gut." Sagte Alec schmunzelnd. „Mir ist schon bewusst, dass weder Edward Jr. noch Lizzy Ergebnisse einer unbefleckten Empfängnis sind."

„Ey!" Schimpfte Bella uns boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Lauren und du solltet auch mal langsam dafür sorgen, dass Hannah Geschwister bekommt."

„Wir sind fleißig dabei." Sagte Lauren und kam zu uns. „Nicht Schatz?"

„Das sind wir." Antwortete Alec und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Hast du was von Tanya gehört?" Fragte Bella und ich streichelte ihr über den Arm, ihr fiel es noch immer schwer, über das Thema zu reden.

Lauren hatte nach Tanyas Verurteilung dafür gesorgt, dass Tanya ihre Strafe in einer psychiatrischen Klinik ab saß und nicht ins Gefängnis musste. Bella und Vicky hatten sie, wegen Demetri und Felix, darum gebeten. Sie hatten sie sogar einmal besucht, doch Tanya hatte zwar ihre Schönheit verloren, war aber noch genauso besessen wie vorher und hatte die beiden regelrecht raus geworfen. Jetzt hatten wir erfahren, dass man bei Tanya Krebs festgestellt hatte und das sie nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Tanya war mittlerweile so verbittert, dass sie sogar Felix untersagt hatte, sie zu besuchen. Er war der einzige, der sie noch regelmäßig besucht hatte und von dem wir ab und zu mal was von ihr gehört hatten.

„Die Ärzte sagen, dass nichts mehr zu machen ist." Antwortete Lauren. „Irgendwie tut sie mir jetzt Leid."

„Ja, aber sie hat es nicht anders gewollt, sie erntet nur das, was sie selber gesät hat." Bemerkte Alec.

„So ist es." Stimmte ich ihm zu. „Mach dir keine Gedanken Bella, sie möchte niemanden sehen und vielleicht ist es auch besser so."

„Hey!" Alice kam zu uns. „Was hockt ihr hier so langweilig rum? Kommt tanzen." Sie zeigte auf die anderen Paare, die auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche waren.

„Müssen wir?" Fragte Bella und zog eine Schnute.

„Natürlich!" Antwortete Alice.

„Ok." Sagte Lauren, stand auf und zog Alec mit sich. „Auf geht's." Sagte sie in unsere Richtung.

„Wir kommen ja." Sagte Bella und Alice ging wieder zu Jasper. „Deine Schwester ist wie eine Zecke im Ohr." Fügte Bella hinzu und ich zog sie mit mir zu den anderen.

„Woran denkst du?" Fragte ich, als ich meinen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

„An Esme und Carlisle, sie müssen auf die ganzen Kinder aufpassen und..."

„Glaub mir Schatz, ihnen geht es da oben viel besser, als hier unten mit Alice." Unterbrach ich sie und Bella lachte.

„Wir sollten so etwas öfter machen." Sagte Bella. „Und nicht nur einmal im Jahr."

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach, wir wohnen mittlerweile so verstreut." Antwortete ich.

„Wir können ja auch mal zu den anderen fahren...wenn die Kinder keine Schule haben und der Herr Cullen mal nicht so viel Arbeit hat." Bemerkte sie.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht können wir dann auch endlich die Flitterwochen nachholen, die ich dir noch immer schulde." Sagte ich lächelnd.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass unsere Flitterwochen perfekt waren, obwohl wir wirklich mal wieder nach Masen Park fahren könnten." Sagte sie.

Nach unserer Versöhnung wollte ich direkt mit Bella unsere Flitterwochen nachholen, doch damals war Lucas noch so klein, dann kam Edward und dann Lizzy, doch jetzt stand dem nichts mehr im Weg.

„Was das betrifft...da hab ich eine Überraschung." Sagte ich geheimnisvoll.

„Was den?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung."

„Aber..."

„Überraschung." Wiederholte ich.

„Gut." Schnaufte sie beleidigt, ich lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum wir nicht alle zusammen geflogen sind." Sagte Bella leicht genervt.

„Wir sind da Amor." Sagte ich beruhigend.

„Das war ein langer Flug und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mir die Augen verbindet." Schimpfte sie weiter.

„Vorsichtig." Ich nahm ihre Hand und half ihr aus dem Flugzeug, unsere Kinder sagten ausnahmsweise mal kein Wort, sie wussten, dass es eine Überraschung für ihre Mami war und waren ganz aufgeregt.

„Bereit?" Fragte ich und nahm ihr die Binde von den Augen. „Jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen."

Bella holte tief Luft und machte die Augen auf, sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Edward...das ist..."

„Das ist Masen Park." Antwortete ich. „Das alte Haus war zu klein für uns alle, so hab ich es vergrößern lassen, derselbe Stil, dasselbe Holz, nur größer."

„Oh Edward, es ist perfekt." Sagte sie andächtig, fiel mir um den Hals und gab mir einen Kuss. „Danke, Danke, Danke." Sie küsste mich wieder.

„Igitt!" Hörten wir unsere Jungs. „Hört auf zu knutschen." Maulten sie.

„Warum seht ihr euch nicht etwas um?" Fragte ich. „Nehmt eure Schwester mit und fallt bitte nicht in den Fluss."

„Okay." Sagten sie nur und rannten zum Haus.

Bella sah wieder andächtig zum Haus und ich legte von hinten meine Arme um sie und tat es ihr gleich. Es war jetzt mehr als zwölf Jahre her, dass ich nach Forks zurückgekommen war und ein Mädchen mit funkelnden Augen und dunklen Haaren meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Ihr Lächeln hatte ausgereicht um mein Herz zu erobern und es für immer in ihre Hand zu legen. Sie hatte mich gelehrt, was es hieß eine Familie zu haben, immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein und sich mit seinem Partner zusammen weiterzuentwickeln.

Es war hart gewesen und ich hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, dass ich unser Glück fast für immer zerstört hätte, doch Bella hatte mir verziehen und jetzt waren wir so glücklich wie wir es sein sollten.


End file.
